


Screaming Silence

by RoboticDragon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Autobot - Freeform, BDSM, Bestiality, Bridle, Chains, Decepticon, Domestic Violence, Engex, Fetish, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Seeker Trines, Seekers, Sex Slave, Sexual Violence, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, horseplay, interface, prisoner, slave - Freeform, spark bonding, valve and spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 185,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticDragon/pseuds/RoboticDragon
Summary: The Decepticons have lost the war, the Autobots have won, and all Decepticons are now prisoners. But, Starscream is missing. Enslaved by a twisted, deranged, and cruel Autobot in secret, Starscream must fight for his life as he is horrifically used, beaten, and forced to suffer through the most callous of acts. Contains rape, graphic violence, strong language, intense abuse, slash.💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻➡️🔴🔴(*****PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE VERY END OF FIRST CHAPTER******)(DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED OR MADE UPSET BY GRAPHIC RAPE SCENES OR EXTREME VIOLENCE! DO NOT LEAVE HATEFUL COMMENTS BECAUSE YOU IGNORED ALL THE WARNINGS INCLUDING THIS NEW ONE TO TRY AND MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS A HARD READ ⭐BASED OFF REAL EVENTS!!!!⭐)(IF YOU THINK THIS IS A "KINK FIC" THAT MEANS YOU NEED SERIOUS HELP! ANYONE CAN SEE THIS SHOWS HORRIFIC RAPE, SLAVERY, AND ABUSE AS WRONG AND IS NOT GLORIFYING ANYTHING. IF YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS WAS WRITTEN TO GET OFF ON YOU ARE SICK!!!)🔴🔴⬅️





	1. Hell Begins

>    💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑 💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑  
> 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻 🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻🔻  
> ➡️🔴🔴 _ **(*****PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE VERY END OF FIRST CHAPTER******)**_  
>   
>   
>  _ **(DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED OR MADE UPSET BY GRAPHIC RAPE SCENES OR EXTREME VIOLENCE! DO NOT LEAVE HATEFUL COMMENTS BECAUSE YOU IGNORED ALL THE WARNINGS INCLUDING THIS NEW ONE TO TRY AND MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS A HARD READ ⭐BASED OFF REAL EVENTS!!!!⭐)**_  
>   
>   
>  _ **(****THIS IS NOT A "KINK FIC!!!" COMMENT FILTER ACTIVATED SO DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING A COMMENT TO THREATEN, INSULT, OR ATTACK ME FALSELY ACCUSING THIS FIC OF BEING A RAPE KINK. IT OBVIOUSLY IS NOT!!!****)**_ 🔴🔴⬅️  
>   
>  _ **I have had horrible comments left on this fic on only AO3 with people claiming it's a "rape fic," and calling me vulgar terms. And yet actual sexual assault victims have commented saying how much they appreciate this work educating about rape, and the reality of actual abduction cases. Such as the Ariel Castro case. If you have nothing nice to say, no questions to ask, nor constrctive critiscism, don't comment. I will be forced to report your comment and delete it. The comment filter is activated for this fic.**_
> 
>  
> 
> _**I've been writing fics for 5 years now, previous fics having rape, and NEVER had such threatening, vulgar, and disturbing comments left on a fic before. It seems like those trying to claim this fic as a "rape kink" do support rape with how they claim it was made to "get off" and yet no one sees what they are talking about. Clearly showing they are the ones being sexually aroused by rape, torture, abuse, and cruelty.** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**It's sad I even have to tell people rape is bad and this fic CLEARLY shows it as being bad. Sad I have been forced after 5 years to actually tell people to not leave comments calling me a "rapist," a "cunt," a "freak," or other derogatory terms. I removed all those comments to protect myself and future readers. I apologize I've been forced to leave all these warnings and messages. I have never needed to do this before, but the harassment is bad. And only on THIS fic.** _
> 
> _**I hope everyone else enjoys this fic for what it is: A story about a cruel monster hurting someone who is a helpless victim, and realize that the events in this fic truly happen and we must stop it. As with all my stories and fics, it's about bringing light to the horrors happening in the darkness so we can stop it and save all the victims. Because as a victim myself of horrible abuse, I refuse to be silent about things that matter.** _

* * *

  💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑 💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑💥🔥🛑

 

**Author's Note:** _Screaming Silence_ is **_NOT_** connected to any of my other fanfics. Characters have the same background headcanons as they do in _The Libero Trilogy_ and _Illicitus_. Cybertronian reproduction and Seeker culture remains the same as in all my fics. To see my headcanons, please see last "chapter" of _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_. All headcanons are written out there from Cybertronian reproduction, Seeker culture, and bios of original and canon characters.

_Screaming Silence_ is filled with violent rapes, suspense, gruesome/graphic torture and fighting, drinking, robot drugs, addiction, slavery, interfacing, BDSM, bestiality, violent and disgusting fetishes, baby deaths, and slash. This will be incredibly violent, graphic, and hard to read. You have been warned.

Have some tissues at the ready as you read for this story will be difficult. And please fave, leave reviews, and share!

Cybertronian Units of Time (according to IDW):

Astrosecond ≈ .273 of a second  
Breem ≈ 8.3 minutes  
Cycle ≈ 1 hour 15 minutes  
Decacycle ≈ 3 weeks  
Joor ≈ hour  
Klik ≈ 1.2 minutes  
Megacycle ≈ 93 hours  
Orbital cycle ≈ 1 Earth day  
Orn ≈ 13 days  
Stellar cycle ≈ 7.5 months  
Vorn ≈ 83 years

**Disclaimer** : The Transformers universe, names, and characters are property of Hasbro.

OCs are created by me for the sole purpose of this story and any names or scenes similar to other fanfics are simply coincidental. Any ideas or names intentionally taken from other fanfics will be noted at the beginning of any chapters to which the occurrence shall take place.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Argh!"

"Hold still, Commander!" Hook growled as he hastily fused leaking energon lines together and quickly worked on repairing the large wound in the Seeker's side.

"Go faster! I need to get back out there!" Starscream bellowed, covered in dents and tears as he lied in a pool of energon, surrounded by bodies and torn off limbs.

"I am-" Hook ducked as a missile exploded nearby, debris and dust splattering around them. "I am going as fast as I can!"

Starscream looked out, the battle still raging all around them. Seekers and other fliers were engaged in a furious dogfight far above, and ground forces were locked in a horrific battle on the ground. The screams of the dead and dying filled the air between the thunderous roars of jet engines, screams of missiles, and booms of explosions. One wounded Autobot was nearby, shrieking and begging for help as he was dying, his helm only connected to his shoulders by the primary spark line, and his body mostly non-existent.

"Come on, I need to find my trine!" Starscream shouted, wincing at the burning pain.

"Commander, I can't go any faster. I am trying here! You think I would be wasting my time with you if I didn't have to?! I have others to attend to! I need to find my gestalt! I am _trying_!"

"The Autobots are winning, Hook! We don't have time! I need to get my Seekers out of here!"

"Starscream, I just need to get this to stop leaking everywhere." He glared at Starscream. "If you don't quit glitching I'll just le-"

He didn't say another word. Hook's face tore in half, splattering energon and bits of his face all over the Air Command. There was a pause, Hook just sitting up, his helm slowly turning a bit to the side, revealing more damage to the Seeker. Starscream's optics widened when he saw much of Hook's brain module blown out. Energon started to gush out of the Constructicon's mouth and side of his helm.

"C-cuh-mandorr-kzzst-I-" He then fell forward, onto the Seeker.

Starscream hesitated, horrified at seeing Hook die like that before him. He had seen so many die before, but when it was someone he knew so well and spent so much time with…

He didn't have time to mourn or stay shocked. The Decepticon SIC pushed Hook's corpse off his torso before painfully scrambling to his peds. He clutched his torn side, wires still protruding out of the gaping hole. He painfully made his way over the battlefield, almost tripping over bodies, some still twitching. The ground was wet with energon, the air heavy with smoke and the stench of burning metal and energon. Fires were burning all around, many bodies still covered in flames. The ground was uneven from all the bombs and missiles tearing it apart. The sounds of explosions, screams, and guns being fired were all Starscream could hear as he tried to get somewhere where the Decepticons were still alive.

"Commander Starscream to Thundercracker: Do you copy?" Starscream tried his commlink again, but only static. It had been static for a while. "Commander Starscream to Soundwave: Do you copy?" Still nothing.

The battle was not going well. At first, the Decepticons seemed to have the momentum, but then they just started to lose their numbers. Starscream wasn't sure what had happened, but the Autobots started to kill more Decepticons than Decepticons were killing Autobots. And this battle had been going on for joors now.

It was a slaughter. Piles of bodies were forming on both sides, forces were spread out over miles killing each other, and all hell had broken out. Starscream had first lost contact with Megatron, then Soundwave, then other Decepticon officers, and now finally his Seekers. He had been lost in the fray, avoiding being shot and trying to figure out what was happening. He took a bad shot to the side, and managed to stay airborne long enough to find Hook who had also been separated from the main forces.

Now, he was alone.

He trudged through the bodies and bodily fluids, not sure where he was going, but he knew he had to keep moving. He had to find another Seeker. He had to find someone.

He stopped when he finally did see a face he knew, or at least everything else of that person.

"Soundwave..?" The Seeker asked weakly, knowing there would be no answer, but he had to ask anyway.

Soundwave was there, or at least what was left of him. His body ripped in half, his mask torn off, revealing his mangled face, mouth still open from his final scream of pain. His chest had been shot multiple times and torn open, Ravage hanging halfway out, a shot in the helm, clearly executed, and Rumble and Frenzy still clinging to their host's frame, also shot in the helm. Their final moments seeking protection from the one who had always kept them safe, and now couldn't.

Buzzsaw was nearby, his helm ripped off and missing, and the other two cassettes nowhere to be seen.

Starscream dropped to his knees beside his former fellow officer, taking a moment before removing panels from Soundwave's helm and tapping into his commlink.

"Commander Starscream to Megatron: My lord, do you copy?" He paused. "Mighty Megatron, my liege, do you copy?" Still nothing. "Commander Starscream to Thundercracker: TC do you copy?" He swallowed. "Commander Starscream to Skywarp: My love, do you copy? Please, Warp, say something." Nothing. "Commander Starscream to Hotlink: Do you copy? Commander Starscream to Onslaught: Do you copy? Commander Starscream to Scrapper: Do you copy? Commander Starscream to Shockwave: Do you copy? Commander Starscream to Contrail: Do you copy?" He kept calling other Seekers and Decepticon officers, but only static reached him.

"I'm sorry, Soundwave." He said softly. "I'll come back to bury you and your cassettes whenever I can." He vented a sigh. "Honor working with you. Fly safe and true in the new skies."

He slowly got up and moved on, needing to get to safety, needing to find someone alive.

As he kept walking, he kept seeing more faces he recognized. He even saw some Seekers. He swallowed, beginning to feel the need to flee and hide rather than try and stay in the fight. It was not looking good at all. Maybe they were all dead? And the fight he heard was the last stand of surrounded Decepticons going out with everything they had left in them.

His damaged wings perked when he heard the screaming of a Seeker engine, and that familiar sound of a jet about to crash. He looked up, seeing one of his Seekers plummeting as smoke and fire billowed from their one winged-frame. He watched them helplessly as they crashed into a nearby structure. Without hesitation, he limped that way, going as fast as he could. If his Seeker managed to survive that he need to help them.

He made it to the bomb torn building and ascended the burnt staircase. He heard cries of pain, the Seeker must still be alive. He gave it his all to get up the stairs and begin searching for his Seeker. He pushed open a broken door, seeing what was left of a Seeker, but their spark just extinguished. He fell to his knees beside him, missing being there to comfort him in his last astroseconds.

The Seeker Alpha took the other flier's servo and held it close to his chestplates. "Fly in peaceful skies with those who died before us." He said softly, swallowing, furious with himself and these Autobots for another one of his people dying. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

The Air Commander perked his wings when he heard something behind him. He glanced back, noticing that by the window was a rifle, obviously from someone holding up in this building as they shot at those on the street. He started to turn towards the doorway when something suddenly smashed across the back of his helm and everything went dark.

* * *

Crimson optics lazily onlined, slowly registering the world around them. He felt… Stiff, sore, and tired. Everything felt off, like how he felt after a terrible beating from Megatron and Hook was still working on repairing him.

His optics widened, remembering Hook as he fell over him, half his helm missing. Then the entire battle returned to his processor, up till that last astrosecond.

He jerked up, only, he wasn't able to. His optics brightened when he finally noticed that he couldn't move his arms, feeling that all too familiar clench of manacles on his wrists. His wings were also tied together with chains, and his ankles chained together, then tied to his manacles, hogtying him. He tried wriggling to get himself in some type of upright position, but he only felt a tug of chains around his neck.

His intakes quickened, terrified now. He took notice of his surroundings, seeing a berth, a door to a closet, a small window, a desk, some cabinets, and another door. The place looked clean, and yet old. Obviously an abandoned apartment that someone was making their home.

And that someone had him as a prisoner.

The Air Commander pulled at his restraints, trying to get a servo to slip free. He jerked his legs, tried flapping his wings, but the chains were too strong, and the bonds too tight. He kept struggling though, still feeling weak from his injuries, needing to take a break every klik or so.

He had been struggling for over two joors when he heard a door close. He jerked his helm up, wings instinctively trying to perk. He listened as the sound of pedfalls neared, loud and ominous. The door hissed open and a large grounder entered. He was a dark green plated mech with some silver and yellow. His calves and shoulder blades were tank treads, a cannon protruded from his back, and he was built for combat. He was around Megatron's size, but adorning an Autobot insignia on his chestplates, and bright, blue optics.

The grounder shut the door and was walking to his desk when he noticed that the Seeker was online. He smiled, and approached.

"Online, eh? Was wondering how long you'll be out of it."

Starscream tried flaring his wings as his engine growled. He barred his denta in a snarl, frame tensing, preparing for a fight. This was an Autobot, his enemy, and he would break away from these chains to tear off his limbs and gouge out his optics!

"Hostile, aren't you?" The grounder crouched beside him. "Shouldn't be. I'm the one that saved you."

"Oh, so that's what they call being a prisoner, now?" Starscream sardonically growled.

"I found you dying on the battlefield, Starscream. And…" His smile grew. "I wanted what I saw. So, I knocked you out and brought you to my humble abode. Still fixing it up, of course. You were leaking pretty bad, so I repaired the damage I could, and left the rest to self repairs. I did take some field medic training so I know enough to keep you alive and in fighting condition. And how to ensure you stay in stasis lock long enough for me to repair you, and get this place livable in. There's power in it now."

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly an orn."

"An orn?" His optics widened. "Where are the other Decepticons? What happened?"

The Autobot gave a dry chuckle. "You lost. The Decepticons are all dead or prisoners. You lost the war." He paused. "Megatron was executed."

Starscream's intakes hitched, feeling his spark drop. "L-lost?" He swallowed, trying to control his emotions. "What happened to my Seekers? W-were any of them executed?"

The Autobot shrugged. "All the surviving Decepticons were taken prisoner. The only ones executed were Megatron, Shockwave, and another high ranking officer. Pretty much all the other brass was killed in the battle."

"Why am I here? Why am I not with the other prisoners?"

"Because you're 'missing.'"

"What do you mean, 'missing?'" Starscream raised an optical ridge.

The Autobot's smile turned sinister. "Because I found you and hid you before anyone else could, and I haven't told anyone. And I'm not going to. Know why?"

Starscream's spark was sinking. "Because you're going to kill me to exact revenge for someone you cared about that I killed?"

"Ha! No, not that, but good guess." He leaned in closer to the Seeker's faceplates. "No, you see, I've always wanted a Decepticon to be my slave. I've fantasized about having a slave not just for my sexual desires, but for justice. Decepticons started the war that killed millions, destroyed Cybertron, and caused a lot of slag. And when I saw you all alone and no other Autobots were around… I knew it was my time. And did I get lucky bagging not just a Seeker, but the Decepticon Air Commander himself." He grasped Starscream's mandible and gave it a hard yank. "Beautiful, aren't you? I never fantasized being with you, to be honest, although most probably have. You really are gorgeous." His cerulean optics gazed down the Seeker's length, soaking up all the fine details. "Nice and skinny. But not too much so. Still have something for a mech to grab onto." He smacked Starscream's aft sharply for emphasize, causing the flier to jerk from the pain. "And not too tall or short. Perfect size for me to comfortably frag you, use you as a ped rest, and I bet your valve is just right. And your face… You really are gorgeous. So, winsome and young and beautiful." His faceplates moved in closer, and Starscream tried to shrink back, the mech's breath smelling awful. "You'll be a fine slave, Starscream. I can't wait to get inside of you, feel you writhing and squirming beneath me, pitifully mewing and whimpering as I hurt you with my massive spike. All the wonderful moans you'll make, chained and helpless beneath me as I tear you apart."

"Talking like that just tells me you lack any form of a spike and are trying to make up for it by pretending you have a sexual drive." Starscream scoffed.

The mech's optics narrowed. "I'm going to break you, Starscream. I knew a slave wouldn't bend to my will so easily. I'm prepared. I'm collecting all the equipment I'll need, still, but I'll break you eventually. And I'll be able to repair you if I ever have to go 'too far' with a lesson. You won't die on me. But you will suffer, you will learn, and you will be obedient."

Starscream snorted. "Yeah, Megatron tried that as well. Didn't work out."

The Autobot raised his servo, preparing to smack the Seeker's faceplates. Starscream instinctively flinched, his optics offlining as he waited for the impending strike, but it never came. His optics onlined, looking up at the mech who had now lowered his servo.

The Autobot smirked. "He did something to you. I'll finish what he started." He paused, a servo grasping Starscream's neck and feeling it. "You'll get a collar, you'll clean the apartment, you'll clean me, you'll do all that I will say, and you will pleasure me."

"If the other Autobots can't find my body, they'll know I'm still alive. And then they'll go looking for me. What makes you think you can keep me hidden away from them?"

"I have my methods." The Autobot released the Air Commander and stood up. "I'll begin your training tonight, Decepticon. Stay here while your new master picks up some items."

"'New master…' Sound like some terrible porno is about to start… Where the actors pretending to be school students are obviously too old, and the aft beating is too gentle, and they scream far too loud about it, and then the fragging is the fakiest of overloads and moans…."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Have you ever considered just going into the porn industry and do things legally with individuals who consent?"

"The things I will do to you no one would consent to."

"You'd be surprised… My mate watches some very… Intense porn."

"You're my slave, Starscream. And I'm going to greatly enjoy myself using you." He smiled menacingly.

"You'll never break me. I'll be escaping within the orn and you'll be dead." The Air Commander replied matter-of-factly.

The Autobot just gave a dry chuckle. "You can dream, Seeker."

"And you can get stuck in a door way with that fat aft of yours and die from pump failure, Autobot."

"Master. You shall call me master."

Starscream snorted a snicker. "Seriously? Someone is very delusional… What's your designation? Is it Gasket or some other weird grounder thing?"

"Master." He turned and headed for the door.

"Whatever, Gasket…"

The Autobot closed the door behind him, leaving the chained Seeker alone. Starscream tried flicking his wings, but still couldn't.

"Why do the freaks always have to find me…?"

* * *

Starscream lied on the cold floor for several joors, falling in and out of recharge. His joints were sore from being tightly chained constantly, but no matter how much he struggled they wouldn't loosen.

He tried perking his wings when he heard the Autobot return. The sound of him screw driving, hammering, welding, and moving metal came from the main room. It lasted for a couple of joors before the door slid open and the Autobot came into the berthroom. He went to work screwing metal rings into the wall where support beams were located to ensure they could not come out. Then, he welded them onto the wall. He added metal rings and hooks to the ceiling where support beams were, also welding them. He nailed and welded metal bars over the window, welded the berth to the floor, and attached rings to the legs of the berth in the same fashion as the others.

Once he had completed his work he took his tools and supplies and went into the main room. He was gone for less than a breem before returning to the Seeker. He got on his knees before the flier, and placed a metal collar around Starscream's neck. Using the welder, he welded the clasp closed. Starscream snapped his jaws, unable to fight back in any other way. The Autobot smirked, ignoring him to attach a chain to a loop on the collar, then welding that as well.

He left once more to put away his equipment, then came back with a thin, metal rod, an energy whip, and something else Starscream wasn't sure of. The Autobot first removed the chains from Starscream's wings, and the Seeker flicked them before twitching them. Then the ankles were freed. Starscream's frame tensed, preparing for what would be released next.

The Autobot turned the Decepticon onto his front, a knee pressing on his backplates between the wings. He grabbed his wrists, and removed the cuff from one wrist.

The Seeker reacted.

He activated his thrusters, twisting himself around as he did so. The Autobot grabbed at him, but was thrown off. Starscream spun around, clawing at the Autobot's faceplates, kicking him in the abdomen, and making those fierce, almost beastly sounds Seekers made when in combat to strike fear in their enemies.

But the Autobot was not afraid. He punched the Decepticon, but the ferocity of the Seeker was more than he expected. Like a savage beast desperate to live, Starscream lashed out at the Autobot. Clawing, punching, kicking, and biting, desperate to get the upper servo and tear his enemy apart.

The Autobot growled when Starscream managed to tear a deep gash across his left cheekplates. The Air Commander took his chance and bolted for the door. He was about to run out it when the chain attached to his collar went taunt and he squawked as his neck was jerked back, but his peds kept going forward, causing him to ungracefully land on his backside. He leaped to his peds, denta barred, wings flared, engine growling, optics narrowed and glowing brightly. The Autobot held the other end of the chain, and slowly began to reel him in. Starscream planted his peds, grabbing at the chain and pulling back, but the grounder was stronger. He brought him in, closer and closer, until he was next to him.

"Knew you would attempt something like that." The grounder grumbled, keeping the chain short and taunt. "I'm not going to allow such behavior from my slave."

"Burn in hell." Starscream growled venomously, grabbing the mech's wrist that held the chain.

"Hmm," He smirked. "You're already there." He then shoved the Decepticon onto the berth.

Starscream started to get up, but the grounder pinned him down by the nape and wing. The Seeker struggled, kicking, growling, flicking his wings, trying everything he could, but the mech was far stronger. The Autobot paused, studying the smaller being beneath him. He released the Air Commander's wing to touch Starscream's side, along his waist and hip. Starscream's froze, then narrowed his optics.

"No foreplay, huh? Just straight into it?" He flicked his wings.

The Autobot looked up at him. "Oh, there will be foreplay when I do start to frag you, slave. But, not this orbital cycle. You're not trained enough for that."

"Let me go!" He renewed his struggling.

"Cease fighting me or else." The Autobot harshly growled.

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Yeah, like I haven't been threatened before…"

The Autobot grasped the metal rod he had brought, raised his arm high, then brought the rod down hard across the Seeker's backplates.

"Argh!" Starscream cried out, jerking away from the pain, then trying to attack.

The Autobot yanked the chain hard, then lifted it up, forcing the Seeker onto the tips of his peds. Starscream grasped at the chain just before he was yanked across the room and forced to stand beneath one of the hooks in the ceiling. The grounder tethered the chain to it, keeping it taunt and the Seeker on the tips of his peds. Starscream yanked at the chain as he activated his thrusters, but the Autobot grasped a leg and started to pry open panels. Starscream kicked at him, flicking his wings, trying to get free. The Autobot unsubspaced an energy knife and stabbed the Seeker's ankle, opening the plating, then cutting at wires. The thruster powered down, the wires controlling it being severed. The Autobot released that ped then attacked the other, soon deactivating the other thruster.

Starscream kept kicking and pulling at the chain, hanging now, unable to escape. He looked back just in time to see the first of many swings. He cried out when the metal rod struck across his back, then wing, then thigh, and just wherever it landed.

The Autobot continued to viciously beat the poor Seeker without any mercy or signs of letting up. Starscream cried out from each blow, desperately trying to escape, but the chain was too strong. His frame was soon covered in leaking dents, and he was becoming weak from the fighting and the beating. But he couldn't let his enemy know that.

The Autobot finally ceased with the beating when the Seeker was no longer struggling.  
He set the rod down on the desk, then untied the chain from the hook. Starscream jumped back, almost stumbling over from his damaged ankles and the immense pain he was in. He flicked his wings, engine growling, ready for another fight.

"Sit." The Autobot pointed at the berth.

Starscream grabbed at the chain, his optics narrowing. He glared at the Autobot, defiantly staying standing.

"Sit." The grounder growled, grabbing the whip and holding it out.

Starscream eyed the whip. "What, so that I can be raped?" He snapped, flicking his hurting wings.

"I'm not interfacing you, _yet_. You have more training to do. Now, sit."

Starscream glanced at the whip, then the berth. If he didn't sit he would be hurt even more, but why did he need to sit? Of how much he hated it, he had to avoid being hurt so he had a better chance of escaping. Wounded and leaking would only make it too difficult to fight back and survive. He would need to be as physically healthy and as undamaged as possible. Just as he had to sometimes suck up to Megatron to keep from getting a beating, he would probably have to do the same with this Autobot.

The Air Commander flicked his wings before tentatively sitting on the berth.

"Good." The Autobot smiled, setting down the whip. "You did well." He then patted Starscream's helm as if he were a pet, only pissing the Seeker off more.

The Autobot grabbed the other item he had brought into the room and messed with the straps on it until he was holding a short metal rod that had a little bit of a curve in the middle. On either side of this metal rod was another metal piece that was 90 degrees downward. At the end of these two metal pieces was a circle where straps were tired to. Straps also connected to where the pieced of metal touched on either side.

Before Starscream could figure out what was happening, the Autobot grabbed his mandible, pinching his mouth open, then forced the metal bit in. The curve in the bit allowed his glossa to not be pressed, but once the Autobot started to fasten the straps behind the Seeker's helm, the pressure from the bit on his mouth corners became obvious. Starscream reached up to grab the bridle, but the Autobot slapped his servos away.

"Don't." The grounder ordered sternly, pointing a digit at the flier.

Starscream flicked his wings, but allowed the Autobot to finish buckling the bridle on. He clenched his denta onto the bit, too angry to feel humiliated. At least no one else was around to see this.

"Why are you doing this?" Starscream demanded, his glossa not able to move too well as he spoke.

"I like it." The Autobot replied nonchalantly.

Starscream felt the reins hanging down from the shanks, He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Skywarp had made him wear something like this before for a kinky night or two. But he trusted and loved his trinemates. He wasn't sure why this Autobot was doing this.

The grounder took a step back to admire the bridled Seeker. "Does it hurt?"

"Pinches my mouth. Not that you care…"

"I do, because I need this to fit you." He said as he started to adjust it around the mouth, loosening it a little. "Better?"

"A bit…"

"These cheek guards of yours are in the way…"

"Don't touch them." He flicked his wings.

"I will later. Your mouth could be a big larger… I measured everything while you were in stasis lock… I'll make adjustments later." He took the reins and gave them a tug. "Get up."

Starscream flicked his wings, but did so to avoid another beating. He crossed his arms, glaring at the Autobot. "Is your designation Sprocket?"

"Master." He turned the Seeker to face towards the door before getting behind him.

"Gearshift?"

"Master." He moved the reins to be on either side of Starscream's helm as he held them from behind.

"Piston? Muffler? Fender? Axle? Bullet? Nitro?"

"Master." He held the reins and the chain attached to the collar with one servo as his other grabbed a crop from where it and other items for pain hung from the wall.

"I'm not calling you 'master.' What did your carrier designate you? Is it something weird? Um… Backstreet? Dodger? Gudgeon? Tappet? Radial?"

The Autobot flicked his wrist and gave Starscream's aft a sharp lash with the crop, while at the same time making a clicking sound with his glossa.

"Ouch!" Starscream jumped forward, spinning around only for the reins to be tugged and the bit yanked into his mouth corners. "Gah!" He bit down on the bit as he stepped back, trying to make the pressure go away. "The hell was that?!"

"That means forward." The Autobot yanked the left rein, making Starscream face away from him again.

Starscream grabbed at the reins, trying to relieve the pressure, only to get another hard lash from the crop on his rear.

"What is your problem?! I am a Seeker! An aerial warrior from an ancient warrior culture literally designed and augmented over generations to be a superior and fierce fighter! I AM NOT A ZAP PONY!" He shrieked, fists balled at his sides as he faced the Autobot.

The grounder didn't react other than to grab Starscream's shoulders and force him to turn around again. "Another outburst like that and you'll be punished."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Roadblock?"

"Master. You will call me Master."

"Bombshock? Shellshock? Circuit? Wideload?"

The Autobot rolled his optics before stomping forward and yanking the reins. Starscream almost stumbled over, quickly catching his balance as he reluctantly followed the grounder. He was taken into the main room of the apartment, seeing a decent sized area with an old couch, large vid screen, a table and chairs, a window, door to washroom, some shelves, a small energon storage room, and the door out. The window already had bars welded over it, and more hooks welded into the walls and ceiling. The door had a large bolt lock, and a security system.

"Not bad. Furnish this yourself?"

"Sit." The Autobot pointed to the couch.

"Why?"

"When I give you a command you don't question it, you obey."

"You sound like Megatron."

"Sit." He growled.

"Now you sound like a younger Megatron who still clung to the idea that I would listen to him."

" _Now_ , slave."

"Now you just sound like my mate when we're bonding."

The Autobot grasped Starscream's arm and forced him to sit on the couch. Starscream flicked his wings, his sore body sending a wave of pain from being practically thrown down.

"Listen and listen well, Decepticon." The Autobot jabbed a digit into the Seeker's face. "I am about to just start beating you for every smart comment and disobedience you make. Understand?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little deaf in this audio receptor. Repeat?" He gave a smug smirk.

The Autobot slapped him across the faceplates hard. Starscream didn't make a sound, his wings flicking and optics narrowing.

"I will chain you and whip you until there's nothing left on your back."

"Megatron has beaten you to that a million times."

"I'm not Megatron."

"Of course not. His fetish isn't treating someone like a zap pony to fulfill bestiality fantasies. He's into sensations."

"I don't want to know what Megatron did in the bethroom."

"He did me."

"So, the rumors are true?"

"Depends on the rumors. Did Megatron stick it in my aft? That is something I shall never reveal the truth to."

"I don't want to know. Shut up."

"He said that a lot while doing it, too."

"Another word that isn't a 'yes, master' or 'no, master' I will turn you over and flog you. Got it?"

Starscream bit down on the bit, glaring at the Autobot, but said nothing.

"'Yes, Master.' Say it."

"I'm not calling you 'master.'"

The Autobot yanked the reins, forcing Starscream to stand and dragged him over to a hook on the wall. He tethered him to it, not giving him much length to move. He then took the chain and tied it to a hook on the ceiling, hanging the Seeker a little. Starscream grabbed at the chain, pulling at it, his wings perking when he heard an energon whip powering on. His optics offlined, feeling like he was back with Megatron, chained in the torture chamber or Megatron's berthroom, about to be punished yet again for simply existing.

The Autobot began to rain down savage lashes onto the Seeker's frame, striking his backplates, wings, aft, thighs, shoulder vents, anything that the whip landed across. Starscream froze, the pain of the whip all too familiar. He had learned long ago that when being punished, when being hurt, he had to remain still. Otherwise, more pain would be dealt to his body. He clutched the chain, hissing from the searing pain burning through his system. It wasn't the worst pain he had felt. No, Megatron used far worse whips on him with multiple tails. And beat the absolute slag out of him with his fists, metal rods, metal clubs, table legs, throwing him against furniture and the wall, or just tear off body parts. In honesty, he rather get a flogging like this from the deluded Autobot than one of Megatron's wrathful trouncings.

"You going to behave now?" The Autobot demanded after about fifty lashes, grasping Starscream's chin and making him look up at him.

Starscream glared at him, wings flaring. How much he would love to disembowel and decapitate that disgusting grounder, but surviving came first. And just like Megatron, compliance, obedience, and submission sometimes was the best option.

"Yes, sir." Starscream growled out, wings flicking as he glared icily.

"'Yes, Master.' Say it or else." The Autobot tightened his grip on the Seeker's chin.

Starscream winced. It felt like Megatron holding him. Powerful, uncaring, in command. The Air Commander exhaled through his vents, swallowing some pride, knowing he couldn't fight out of this place just yet. He had to survive.

"Yes… Master." He said it distastefully.

"You're going to learn to obey me, Starscream." Master growled. " You will be an obedient slave or else your life will be a living hell." He paused. "What are you supposed to say?"

Starscream flicked his wings. "Yes, Master."

"Good." He then proceeded to untie the flier. "You're going to clean the apartment. I want it flawless. If you do not achieve this then you will be tied to the berth and beaten until you fall into stasis lock from the pain. Is that clear?"

"Transparently." Starscream gave half roll of his optics.

Master lashed the end of the chain across Starscream's face, ignoring his yelp of pain. "Want to be flogged again?"

"No, sir." Starscream angrily rubbed his hurting faceplates.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No, Master."

"Go clean."

"May I remove this… _Thing_?" He gestured at the bridle.

"No. You need to learn to get use to it."

"I am. May I remove it, now?"

Master grabbed the reins and pulled them on either side of Starscream's shoulder vents, making them tear into his mouth. He then tied them securely behind the Seeker's helm, ensuring the Seeker would not have any respite from the digging bit.

"Cleaning supplies is in the closet. Work." He snapped before stomping off.

Starscream bit down on the metal bit, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He looked back, flicking his wings before flicking a rude Vosian gesture at the Autobot's back.

Master stepped into the berthroom, leaving the Decepticon alone. Starscream paused, waiting to see if he would step out, but the door remained closed. The Seeker quickly, but quietly, went to the window, checking if he could remove the metal bars without making any sound, or requiring tools he didn't posses.

He grabbed the metal bars and gave them a hard tug. Solid. He flicked his wings, studying how they were welded onto the window frame, looking for a weak spot. He stood on the tips of his peds and peered out the window, seeing that they were in a tower near the top, other towers all around. The city looked empty, many buildings still damaged and in ruins from the war.

He looked back at the door, debating which exit would be best to try and weaken. The window or the door. He quietly made his way to the door and checked the locks, engine growling at how secure they were. This Autobot knew what he was doing.

The Seeker was still scrutinizing the door's security when a servo grasped his wing from behind and slammed the Seeker against the floor. Starscream cried out from the sudden attack, his abused body sending searing waves of pain throughout his systems. He was brutally kicked in the side, then stomped on.

The Decepticon curled in the fetal position, his processor telling him Megatron was beating him, and he had to just lie there and take it. Fighting back would only result in more pain. He had to be submissive.

"I told you to clean up, didn't I?" The Autobot spat, standing over the Air Commander. "I didn't say to go poking around and try to escape!" He savagely gave the Seeker another kick. "Get up!" He barked.

Starscream slowly did so, a servo holding his wounded side. Master backhanded him across the faceplates, eliciting a pained squawk from the Seeker. Starscream rubbed his hurting cheekplates, wings low, but glaring at the Autobot.

"Clean, now." He growled.

Starscream defiantly flicked his wings. "Yes… Master." He almost purred it, but in a venomous manner.

The Decepticon stomped off to the closet, opened it, and grabbed a mop. He glared at the Autobot murderously, flaring his wings. Master closed the distance between them with such speed, and grasped Starscream's mandible, forcing him to look up at him as he got his face in the Seeker's.

"Watch the attitude, slave." He growled. "I haven't used my biggest whip or cable on you yet. And I don't need to keep your faceplates all pretty to be able to enjoy the rest of you." He said the last part as he aggressively grasped Starscream's codpiece, fondling it.

Starscream shoved him back, flicking his wings and holding the mop as a weapon. "Don't touch me." He growled.

The Autobot snatched the mop away from him without much effort and smacked it across the Seeker's helm. "You don't learn, do you?"

Starscream quickly stepped back as the Autobot stomped forward. He bumped against a wall, unable to get away before the Autobot attacked. The mop handle rained down on him, striking wherever it landed. The Seeker tried defending himself, but the chain was grasped and he found himself being hung as the Autobot kept swinging.

He was thrown down, stomped on, kicked, beaten with the mop, and the chain whipped across his frame for several kliks. When it was finally over, the Seeker was leaking all over, his wounds from the whip reopened, his frame covered in more dents, his lip plate torn, an optic shattered, and clutching his damaged side.

"Clean." Master harshly ordered, dropping the mop beside the injured Seeker.

Starscream curled into himself as he heard the Autobot stomp off. He lied there for nearly a breem, trying to calm down his systems. He wasn't doing a very good job at this surviving thing…

Weakly, painfully, he slowly stood up, taking the mop and returning to the closet. He grabbed the cleaning supplies he needed and begun on the slow, painful task of cleaning the apartment. He mopped the floors, wiped all the shelves and furniture, cleaned the washroom, and even the windows. He paused outside the berthroom door before palming it open and entering, his wings lowering.

"I cleaned the apartment…. Master." He said softly, weak from the multiple beatings he had and not wanting another.

"Good." Master didn't even look at him as he sat on the berth perusing a datapad.

Starscream stood there, not sure what to do for an uncomfortable klik before speaking. "Now, what?"

Master looked up at him finally. "Come here." He gestured him over.

Starscream cautiously approached, hesitated, then climbed onto the berth. Master grasped the chain and yanked him closer, eyeing him for a moment before reaching up and unbuckling the bridle. Starscream rubbed at his sore mouth once the bit was removed, giving his jaws a rotation to ease the joints.

Master tossed the bridle onto the nightstand, then resumed his reading. Starscream watched him for a moment, finally relaxing a little. He lied down on the berth, realizing just how exhausted and weak he really was. He was sore all over, pain still pulsating through his frame from his injuries. He lied there, optics offline, trying not to think about his situation. He needed rest and to clear his processor for a moment so he could think clearly about a plan to escape. And when he escaped where he could go. If the Decepticons had lost… He would need to find his trinemates and Seekers. He had to save them. And then… He needed to flee with them. Go to another planet. Just live far away from these callous Autobots.

He was startled when the collar was yanked by the chain, forcing him to sit up. His wings lowered watching Master as the Autobot stood up.

"Come." He grunted, tugging the chain again.

Starscream slid off the berth and followed the grounder. He took the Seeker to a metal ring on the wall that had been welded there earlier.

"Sit." Master pointed at the floor by the ring.

Starscream flicked his wings, knowing what was about to happen. He sat down, avoiding another potential beating. Master then tied the chain to the ring, securing it with a padlock. It was a short chain, only allowing the Seeker to sit or lie down against the wall, but not able to stand or otherwise move about.

Master grabbed a blanket from the desk and tossed it at the Seeker. "That's your berth, slave. Recharge quietly and I'll refuel you in the morning."

Starscream glared at him, but remained silent. Starting a fight while chained and injured would not end well for him. He sat there, watching as the grounder returned to his berth and lied down. The lights went off, leaving them in only darkness. Starscream stayed sitting for some time before finally lying down, having to keep his back pressed against the wall so the chain wouldn't be taunt.

His optics dimmed, thinking as he lied there. He unsubspaced a red datapad and onlined it. His wings drooped as he flipped through images of his trinemates, some he was with them, some of just one of them. Thundercracker's rare smile appearing, Skywarp's lopsided grin, those two kissing their trineleader. All their love and craziness for each other evident in all their photos.

He swallowed, feeling his spark sinking inside him. They could be dead, injured, or slaves as well. He needed them. Needed to be held by them, feel them hugging him, kissing him, hear them telling him how much they loved him… He needed his trine.

He bit his lower lip plate, feeling a chill course through his systems at the thought they might be dead or being hurt. They needed to be safe. They needed to be alive. He needed them. He had to escape and find them. He had to.

He offlined the datapad and subspaced it, not wanting Master to notice and try to take it. It was all he had of his trinemates and Seekers.

The Air Commander, proud Alpha of the Seekers and Second Command of the Decepticons, curled in himself on the cold, dirty floor, a tight collar around his neck and dents and tears over his body. He reset his optics, not wanting to cry. He wouldn't be broken. Not so easily. Not tonight.

He offlined his optics and fell into recharge.

* * *

Starscream slowly onlined the next morning to see Master walking around the room and preparing to leave. The Seeker felt sore and exhausted despite his long recharge cycle, his wounds taking their toll on his frame. He slowly sat up, the injuries aching and pulsating with angry pain through his systems. He leaned against the wall, not able to do anything else but sit there in agony and idly watch his enslaver.

Master finally noticed he was online and spoke. "How do you feel, slave?"

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Fine until I saw you still alive." He grunted.

The grounder shot him a dirty look. "Watch it, Starscream. It's not too early to beat the slag out of you."

Starscream clenched his jaws, wanting to make a retort, but he had to not risk injury that could main or severely damper his chances of ever escaping. Instead, he glared murderously at the Autobot, growling his engine softly.

Master left the room and soon returned with a glass of energon. "Open your mouth."

"I can refuel myself." The Seeker growled, flicking his wings.

"Open your mouth or I will whip you until my arm falls off."

Starscream glared with narrowed optics before slowly opening his mouth. The Autobot pressed the glass to the Seeker's lip plates and allowed him to slowly drink his energon ration. Once the flier had finished, the Autobot set aside the glass and forced Starscream's mouth open, holding his mandible. He just held it, as if to inspect the Decepticon's mouth, but not really doing so. His servo eventually released the Air Commander's jaw and lowered, feeling along his neck, then down his chestplates. His servo continued to rove, feel, and molest the Seeker's frame until it came to his codpiece. Starscream instinctively grasped at Master's wrist, trying to protect himself, but the grounder slapped the blue servos away.

"Don't." He snarled, and Starscream retracted his hands, knowing worse may happen if he tried to defend himself.

The Autobot's servo felt all over the Seeker's codpiece and thighs, squeezing and rubbing. The Air Commander glared at him, imagining how he would kill. Slowly, painfully, and all the screams he would make as he died.

"You're mine." Master said a bit louder than a whisper, commanding. "You are my property. You obey me. Understood?"

Starscream just glared at him. He yelped when Master slapped him across the faceplates as hard as he could, denting them severely and causing energon to leak.

"Understood? Or do you need to be beaten until you are nothing but a pile of scrap?" He demanded venomously.

Starscream rubbed his hurting faceplates, still glaring at the Autobot. "Understood… Master."

Master smiled. "Good, little slave." He patted Starscream's helm in a patronizing manner.

The Seeker flicked his wings as Master stood up and walked away. The Seeker stayed there, chained to the wall and sitting on the cold floor, listening to what the grounder was doing in the other room. Eventually, he heard the front door open and the Autobot leave, locking the door behind him.

Starscream waited to make sure he was truly gone before grabbing at the chain and pulling. He desperately tried to break it from the ring or the collar, then tried breaking the metal ring. He pulled, yanked, chewed at, and did everything he could to break it, but nothing gave. He punched and attacked the wall around the ring, he searched through his subspace for anything of use, but only his special datapad, and some personal items were in there. No weapons, nothing sharp, nothing that could save him. He tried grabbing nearby objects, but everything was just out of reach.

After trying to escape for several joors, he finally gave up. He was stuck here. Stuck on the cold floor, stuck in this prison, stuck as a prisoner. He wouldn't be escaping this orbital cycle.

He lied there, exhausted from his struggling and his injuries, low on energon. He fell into recharge, too weak to do anything else.

He onlined with a start when Master stomped into the berthroom, finally home from wherever he had been all orbital cycle. He ignored his slave as he went about organizing and working some, making sure the apartment was truly Seeker proof, reading from his computer, and then going into the other room to watch the vid screen for a few joors. When he finally returned to the berthroom it was night and he was preparing for recharge.

He closed and locked the door, then untied the chain from the metal ring, giving it a tug for the Seeker to stand.

"Open." He ordered, holding a glass of energon in his other servo.

Starscream was too weak to argue, one glass of energon not nearly being enough to fuel a Seeker built. They required a minimum of six an orbital cycle. He opened his mouth and allowed the grounder to refuel him. The Autobot grasped his Seeker's mandible once he had finished and inspected his damaged faceplates.

"Hmm… It'll heal." He grunted, releasing the Seeker to put the now empty glass on the desk. He stretched his arm joints, studying the Seeker's body for a moment before speaking. "I think you are behaving enough we can move on."

"Move on?" Starscream's wing's perked a little.

Master tethered the chain to one of the legs at the foot of the berth. He then gestured to the berth. "Lean over and remove your codpiece."

Starscream felt his spark dropping, but hid it. "Sir, I-Master, I don't think that-"

"I am not asking you what you _think_. I am giving you a command. _Lean_." He snapped, pointing at the berth a little harsher.

"Please, I… I can give you a servojob instead!" The Seeker said quickly. "I-I can give you a sensual-"

"Lean over the berth or else I will _beat_ you and not stop until you are either in stasis lock or _dead_!" He barked, done with Starscream not obeying him.

"Please, Master, don't-"

Master slapped him across the faceplates hard. "Lean over, or else you will suffer beyond what you have ever suffered before." He dangerously growled, his optics murderous, and his massive frame looming over the small flier.

Starscream swallowed. He had to survive. He had to get out of here to find his trinemates. He couldn't risk pissing off this grounder to the point he was beaten to death or unable to ever escape. But, despite all the battles he had fought in, all the beatings he had taken from Megatron, the thought of someone raping him… It terrified him. He had interfaced with his trinemates countless times, hell, even Megatron, but that was consensual. He had wanted it, he could tell them to stop or slow down. This… This was beyond his control. He should know. He had raped the enemy before. And now… This must be punishment for those sins.

His wings lowered as low as they could go as he stepped forward. He turned and placed his servos onto the berth, leaning over it. Master pressed his codpiece against Starscream's aft, his servos snaking up the Seeker's thin body, feeling his hips and tiny waist. Starscream bit his lower lip plate, starting to feel panic. He was as vulnerable as he could be to the enemy. A very large, powerful enemy at that. He was about to be hurt in such a painful, humiliating manner. And as a Seeker, as the Alpha, nothing was more degrading, pitiful, and dishonorable than to be raped, to be interfaced by a grounder.

Master began to send electrical currents into the Seeker's transformation seams, pleasuring him. He amorously rubbed Starscream's codpiece, tapping it impatiently.

"Open."

"Please…" Starscream almost whispered. "Don't do this…"

The Autobot only chuckled. "Open."

Starscream swallowed, knowing he had to survive, and that meant cooperating for now. He offlined his optics as he folded away his codpiece. He felt Master's digits rubbing his valve, felt that unwanted servo grasping and touching him all over down there, felt his honor and cleanliness for his trinemates soiled. He heard the grounder's codpiece slide away, felt that hardened spike touching just outside his valve, felt his spark dropping, biting back his fear of how much this was going to hurt.

Master directed his spike as he slid into his slave, then wrapped his arms around Starscream's waist. Starscream loudly gasped as he was penetrated, curling in some from the large thing entering his body. He grasped at the berthtop, gritting his denta.

Master smiled, enjoying how the Seeker felt already. He gave him a hard thrust, and the flier whimpered a moan. His cruel smile grew when the Seeker didn't try to escape, didn't move, just obediently stayed there.

"Good." He caressed the Decepticon's sides, savoring his smooth, curvaceous body.

He wrapped his arms firmly around that thin waist before he began. He thrust into the Seeker at a firm, but steady pace. Starscream whimpered and moaned, soon softly panting as his frame heated up. The large spike slid in and out of him, pressing against all of his sensory nodes, filling him with pleasure and some pain.

"Ohhhhh…. Hah…. Oh…. Mmmmm!" Starscream moaned between pants, whimpering less as his frame adjusted to the feeling of this spike and the thrusts. He bit his lip plate, his frame calming down some, the pain not as bad as he had expected. No, it… It wasn't bad at all. It felt almost like a normal interface session. Like… Like this person wasn't seeking to harm him, but simply enjoy some interface.

He dared to look back, seeing those uncaring optics, now filled with lust and desire to be satisfied. No love, no care, but they weren't murderous.

"Look ahead." Master grunted, giving the Seeker a cuff on the helm.

Starscream did so, moaning louder as the Autobot increased his ferocity in his thrusts. Starscream stared ahead, seeing only the head of the berth, the walls, and the nightstand. Nothing unique about them. Nothing to somewhat distract him to what was being done to him between his legs.

"You feel amazing." Master suddenly said, never ceasing in his furious humping. "Oh, Primus, do you feel good. No wonder Megatron kept you by his side all the time. And so tight still despite being used so much. Oh, we are going to have so much fun. Morning, evening, throughout the orbital cycle… I'm never going to be outside of you."

Starscream swallowed, feeling his spark drop. He quickly reset his optics and he felt static filling them. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of him. He would win. He would escape. No matter how hopeless and scared he was, he would escape and be free.

Master pushed his slave down against the berth, pinning him by the nape. He kept thrusting, pounding brutally into the Seeker, gaining speed and ferocity as his climax neared. It was slow, lasting a couple of kliks, and Starscream felt himself nearing an overload as well.

"Ah!" Master growled as he overloaded, cumming heavily into the Seeker, his fluids splurting out of the Seeker's valve, coating their codpieces and thighs.

That rush of surplus energy from his captor, and the explosion of transfluid into his valve was enough to cause the Seeker to also overload, whimpering through it. It wasn't the best overload, nothing like what his trinemates gave him, not satisfying at all. But it was still an overload, and his frame enjoyed it for what it was worth.

Starscream swallowed, his wings as low as they could go, feeling like a disgusting slut. More so since he had overloaded as well. That his body had gotten enjoyment out of that. And knowing someone other than his trinemates was in him… Had overloaded him and filled him with their nanites… It was more than humiliating. It was shameful, dishonorable. He felt disgusting. Filthy. Like he had betrayed his trinemates and no longer was worthy of their love. That they would look at him in disgust, not wanting to touch a filthy whore like him, much less make love to him ever again.

He needed them. He loved them. He couldn't let them see him like this or ever find out. He had to be with them again! He needed his trinemates, his life partners, his best friends, his lovers, his everything. He wanted to be held by them, kissed, hugged, told how much they cared… To have them tickling him as they cuddled on the berth, never letting him go, only unconditional love between them. To feel their nuzzling olfactory sensors against his, their servos roving over his body, their bodies pressed so close together, and just… He needed them in every way.

He wiped at the coolant threatening to leak out, not wanting the Autobot to see. He reset his optics, swallowing hard, trying to think about something else. Something that wouldn't make him cry.

"You did well, slave." Master said it gently, pleased with his slave as he rubbed the damaged wings, giving the flier some form of an award. "I'll let you recharge now. And in the morning we will do it again."

Starscream gasped as the Autobot pulled out of him. He remained leaning over the berth, scared that he would be hurt if he moved without being ordered to. He yelped when Master gave him a hard smack across the aft.

"Need to play with that more, too." The grounder smiled, eyeing the Seeker's rear end. "Close up and get on the berth." He then began to untie the chain from the berth's leg.

Starscream stood up, waiting for the Autobot to finish before getting onto the berth. He was then tethered to the head of the berth, and the lights turned off. Master got into berth next to him and made him lie down. Starscream's body tensed as he was pulled against the larger mech, his back pressed against that broad chassis, feeling the codpiece pushing into his aft. Those powerful arms wrapped tightly around his smaller torso, and the warm exhales of his captor caressed his nape.

"Recharge, slave." Was the final command before the Autobot shut down and went into recharge himself.

Starscream swallowed, glad to be off the floor, but not wanting to be lying here with this Autobot, with his abuser, with his… his rapist. He wiped at his optics, forcing the coolant to stop flowing out. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't be weak. He would get out of this. He would. He had to. He had to be with his trinemates. Had to save them. He would get away, find them, and everything would be alright.

He could do this. He could play this game however long he had to. He just… He had to survive the rape and avoid the beatings. But he could do this. He could. What other choice did he have?

Tiredly, he offlined his optics, feeling warm from the large being holding him almost like he mattered. He shut down his systems and fell into recharge himself.

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done. Sorry, depression and life sucking slows me down. So much to do, so little time and willpower to do it all.**

**So, yeah, this fic is going to be a tough read with all the shit Starscream will suffer through. Because... I love him so must make him suffer. :/**

**Sadly, when you are in a situation you cannot fight back, you sometimes have to do what your abuser says. And it's the worst feeling ever. Trust this abuse victim.**

**Bits are abuse. They hurt horses, even have caused horses to lose half their tongues. They are just like shock, prong, and choke collars for dogs. Only bring pain, don't actually train, and can cause lasting damage. Actual training and positive reinforcement is the PROPER way to handle non-human animals and children. NEVER pain! You can read more about bit abuse in my Educational Journal on my deviantART about horse racing and animal entertainment. Just google for "Ga-Maleven on DeviantART) and it's all there.**

**Also, please read the last "chapter" of my fic _An Attempt to Raise a Sparkling_. The last "chapter" is all of my headcanons for Seeker culture, how Cybertronians reproduce, etc. I recently updated it, too. So, if you have not ever read any of my fics before, that's where you should go so you don't get confused or anything. **

**After I finish this fic I'll work on the sequel to _A Prince of Vos_.**

**Anyway, please share, fave, comment, draw me fanart, and most importantly, GO VEGAN! :)**

 

 

 

 

###  Educational Journals

  * [Supermeat Can End Animal Suffering](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Super-Meat-Can-End-Animal-Suffering-627213408)
  * [Why God Tells Us to be Vegan](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Why-God-Tells-Us-to-be-VEGAN-in-the-Bible-655924748)
  * [Human Overpopulation is Real and Why Birth Control is Good](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Overpopulation-is-REAL-and-Serious-661586209)
  * [Homosexuality, Chromosomes, Anti-Vaccers, and Autism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Homosexuality-Chromosomes-and-Anti-Vaccers-667348637)
  * [Pet Overpopulation, Dog Breeds, AKC, Pitbulls, and Dog Training](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Overpopulation-Dog-Breeds-AKC-and-Pitbulls-671283969)
  * [Hunting, Conservation, and Poaching](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Hunting-Conservation-and-Poaching-673219895)
  * [Human Starvation, Deforestation, Pollution, and Extinction](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Starvation-Deforestation-and-Extinction-681028104)
  * [Dairy is NOT for Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Dairy-is-NOT-for-Humans-682641136)
  * [The Harsh Reality of Zoos, Aquariums, and Circuses](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Harsh-Reality-of-Zoos-Aquariums-and-Circuses-682788451?ga_submit_new=10%3A1500231600)
  * [Rodes, Racing, Fighting, and Animal Entertainment](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Rodeos-Racing-Fighting-and-Animal-Entertainment-683434909)
  * [Fur, Leather, and Wearing Animals](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Fur-Leather-and-Wearing-Animals-683593418)
  * [TCM, Poaching, Exotic Pet Trade, and Shark Finning](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/TCM-Poaching-Exotic-Pet-Trade-and-Shark-Finning-684358151)
  * [The Reality of Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Reality-of-Meat-685113650)
  * [Eggs Are Simply Not For Humans](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Eggs-Simply-Are-Not-For-Humans-685258219)
  * [Vivisecting and Animal Experimentation](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Vivisecting-and-Animal-Experimentation-685542737)
  * [Videogame Violence, Cyber Bullies, and Suicide](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Videogame-Violence-Cyber-Bullies-and-Suicide-685952738)
  * [Abortion, Raising Children, and Sex Education](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188)
  * [Pet Health, Tips, and Helpful Information](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Pet-Health-Tips-and-Helpful-Information-686341111)
  * [Let's Talk Religion](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Let-s-Talk-Religion-686851863)
  * [Small Pet Mills, Pests, and Wildlife Tips](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Small-Pet-Mills-Pests-and-Wildlife-Tips-692789292)
  * [Bestiality, Porn, and Trafficking](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Bestiality-Porn-and-Trafficking-692958464)
  * [Police Brutality, Sovereign Citizens, and Fake Articles](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Police-Soverign-Citizens-and-Fake-Articles-692959640)
  * [Everything About Veganism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Everything-About-Veganism-688478969)



###  Educational Artworks

  * [Their Blood is on Your Hands](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Their-Blood-is-on-Your-Hands-638849015)
  * [Starvation, Death, and Disease](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Starvation-Death-and-Disease-647523309)
  * [Stealing Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Stealing-Milk-665200963)
  * [Sucking the Milk](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Drawing-Class-Sucking-the-Milk-665200969)
  * [We Are Not Yours to Use](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-Not-Yours-to-Use-678941247)
  * [Downer Cow Sculpture](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Downer-Cow-Sculpture-678941111)
  * [We All Bleed the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-All-Bleed-the-Same-679849012)
  * [We Are the Same](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/We-Are-the-Same-703140924)
  * [Human Meat](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Human-Meat-703140943)
  * [Baby Sandwich](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Baby-Sandwich-703140961)
  * [Hell is Empty and the Devils are Here](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Hell-is-Empty-and-the-Devils-are-Here-703140981)
  * [Fish Fruit](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Fish-Fruit-703140994)
  * [Vegan Because I Care for ALL](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Vegan-Because-I-Care-for-ALL-705371814)
  * [Feathers](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Feathers-712921085)
  * [Animal Exploitation is Bringing Us All Down](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Animal-Exploitation-is-Bringing-Us-All-Down-715928144)
  * [Liberate Your Slaves](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Liberate-Your-Slaves-717656355)
  * [Veganism vs Carnism](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-vs-Carnism-718770457)
  * [Veganism is the Only Logical Solution - Senior Project](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/art/Veganism-is-the-Only-Logical-Solution-744116853)



 

 

> **_ (****PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT TO TELL ME TO STOP "RANTING" OR CLAIMING THIS WAS A "KINK FIC." CLEARLY THIS SHOWS RAPE IS EVIL AND ABUSE IS BAD!!! AND I WILL WRITE MY AUTHOR NOTES AS I PLEASE TO. THEY HELP EDUCATE ABOUT REAL CRUELTIES DONE TO ANIMALS AND HUMANS AS REFLECTED IN MY FICS AND ORIGINAL STORIES. AND I ALSO WILL RANT ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE BECAUSE I HAVE FANS INTERESTED IN WHAT I'M UP TO AND WANTING TO FOLLOW ME. AS WELL AS HELPING TO RAISE AWARENESS OF THINGS I MAY BE GOING THROUGH IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU, SUCH AS CHILD ABUSE FROM MY PAST, OR THE CYBERBULLIES HARASSING ME CONSTANTLY. THIS FIC WAS SADLY FOUND OUT BY THOSE CYBERBULLIES AND THEY ARE TARGETING IT. THEY EVEN ADMIT THEY HAVE NOT READ THIS FIC, AND YET CLAIM IT'S A "KINK FIC" THAT "GLORIFIES" RAPE. AND THEY ONLY ARE CLAIMING THIS DUE TO NOT LIKING THE FACT I AM AGAINST ANIMAL AND CHILD ABUSE AND AM AN ACTIVIST. IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY PLEASE SAY NOTHING AT ALL. I'M NOT CHANGING FROM BEING A PEACEFUL VEGAN EDUCATING ABOUT ANIMAL CRUELTIES AND OCCASIONALLY RANTING ON MY OWN FANFIC ALL BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED AND INSULTED ME. NOT HAPPENING. ENJOY THE FIC, DO RESEARCH ON VEGANISM/ANIMAL RIGHTS, AND JUST DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES WHEN IT'S ABOUT MY LIFE IF YOU HATE THAT SO MUCH. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ ABOUT MY LIFE.***********)  
>    
>  [READ ABOUT THE BULLIES.](https://www.deviantart.com/ga-maleven/journal/Here-Because-You-Heard-About-Me-Read-This-779608884) SECOND PAPER WILL BE WRITTEN LATER THAT COVERS WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO ME AND OTHERS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE. I AM TAKING LEGAL ACTION.  
>  _ **


	2. Master Pleases Slave

 

**Chapter 2**

Master onlined first, his arms still wrapped around the smaller being in his berth. Starscream was quietly recharging, curled up, hugging a cushion that had been on the berth. His powerful engine was purring softly, the fierce, Seeker warrior looking so peaceful and harmless as he lied there. His body was still damaged and abused from the beatings, slowly repairing itself.

The Autobot studied the Seeker's body, smiling at how beautiful, thin, curvaceous, perfect, and sexy it was. He was so appealing, so luxurious, so…

He remembered how it felt being in this little Seeker. That perfect, tight valve, his loud moans of pleasure, his whimpers of pain, his little, pathetic mews as he lied beneath him, helpless and at his mercy. All his to use and control as he so pleased. This Seeker was his.

He couldn't contain himself. And why should he? This was his Seeker. His property. He owned him and could do as he pleased however and whenever he so pleased to. And that's just what he planned on doing.

Master removed his arms from the flier's waist and reached down, gently moving Starscream's leg to expose his codpiece. He amorously rubbed the Decepticon's intimacy, sending electrical currents into it. The Air Commander quietly moaned in his recharge, limbs twitching some as his frame became aroused. Master kept pleasuring his codpiece until it finally slid open.

Without preamble, Master removed his own codpiece, his spike hardening, and shoved it inside of the Seeker. Starscream moaned loudly, his optics slowly onlining as Master lifted up his leg, the two still lying on their sides, pressed against each other.

"Oh… Hah… Oh, Thunder…" Starscream moaned in his sleepy state as Master begun to thrust into him, his optics offlining again. "Oh… Hah… Oh, yes… My love… Oh, I love you…"

Master grasped the Seeker's neck, holding it tightly, his other servo still holding Starscream's thigh to keep his leg out of the way. He thrust into the flier as hard as he could despite lying on the berth doing it, making it not as hard as he had been the previous night.

"Oh… Oh… Hah… Yes… Mmmm…" Starscream continued moaning, onlining more with each thrust. "Thunder… I-" He stopped, finally fully online, all the memories returning to his processor. He clutched the cushion tightly, seeing that room before him. He felt himself trembling, knowing what was happing to his body. He swallowed, feeling that collar tight around his neck, resetting his optics so he wouldn't cry.

"Online?" That cruel vocalizer asked with a sparkless smirk. "Oh, and my designation isn't 'Thunder.'"

Starscream felt sick and shameful for having said that, for having thought even for a moment that that was his beloved mate inside of him. He felt like he had insulted his lover in the worst way. Like he deserved Thundercracker to beat the slag out of him and leave him for eternity. That he had only brought dishonor and shame upon his trine, his people, and himself.

He was disgusting. He was not worthy of Thundercracker's love.

He swallowed, resetting his optics, fighting to keep from crying at those horrible thoughts, and the worry for his trinemates. He whimpered, the pain growing from the humping, it getting worse now since he knew exactly who was in him.

"Why did you stop moaning?"

Starscream bit his lip plate before daring to looking back at his rapist, those cerulean optics glowing brightly.

"Please…. Stop this…" Starscream begged softly, knowing it wouldn't work, but it just came out.

Master chuckled, his servo raising from Starscream's neck to grasp his mandible. "Oh, little Decepticon… I enjoy you far too much to ever stop. You simply are too good for me. This is your purpose in life. To serve me. And that means being my little frag toy."

Starscream swallowed, knowing nothing he could say would change the situation. Master kept thrusting into him, his servo holding his thigh moving to now grasp his neck, hooking Starscream's knee in his elbow to keep it up. His other servo held the Seeker's mandible, his thumb rubbing across Starscream's lip plates before forcing the thumb inside. Starscream whimpered, his jaw being forced open as Master's thumb pressed down on his glossa.

"Say you're mine, Starscream." The Autobot smiled wickedly, his vocalizer soft, commanding, pounding harder into the flier.

"Please…" Was the quiet reply, the former Air Commander wringing his servos as he still clung to the cushion.

Master slapped the smaller mech across the faceplates hard. "Say it." He growled.

Starscream lowered his wings, looking away, showing submission. "I'm yours…" He said barely louder than a whisper.

"Yours, what?"

"I'm yours… Master."

The grounder chuckled victoriously. "Damn, right you are, slave."

Starscream didn't look back as the Autobot used him, thrusting hard into him. The Seeker moaned, whimpered, and fought back tears, not from the pain, but thinking about his trinemates and how disgusting he now was. He needed them… Needed them to hold him, protect him, and tell him everything would be alright.

Please, don't be dead or be hurt…

Master growled when he finally overloaded, flooding his transfluid into the Seeker's body. Starscream hugged the cushion tightly, whimpering as he felt surplus energy coursing into his frame and his valve filling from his enemy's fluids.

The grounder lied there, panting for a bit before pushing the Decepticon over onto his front and getting over him, never pulling out. He forced Starscream onto his servos and knees, getting onto his own knees. Those large, strong servos roved, pleasured, and groped Starscream's body, feeling over his chestplates, waist, hips and aft. They rubbed and petted his wings and backplates, the grounder taking a moment to admire the being before him. That back, dented and covered in whip marks, but it was his. He grasped the back of Starscream's helm, studying it for a moment, loving how he now got to stare at it as he had his fun. This Seeker was his.

He resumed his humping, it being harder and faster now since he was in a position of more control. Starscream moaned and panted, staring ahead, his wings low.

They stayed in his position for nearly a klik before master shoved Starscream's face into the cushion, keeping the Seeker's aft in the air as he continued humping him. Starscream moaned into the cushion, unable to do anything else but submit and allow himself to be used.

Master kept going, pinning Starscream's helm down into the cushion, his other servo holding the Seeker's waist, never ceasing in his brutal pounding. He only grew more ferocious in it, growling and grunting as he felt his overload nearing. Starscream whimpered when he finally overloaded, clutching the cushion tightly as he gritted through the painful waves of unwanted pleasure.

He felt absolutely humiliated when Master chuckled at his overload, wishing he could make his body stop getting pleasure out of the rapist's spike.

Master growled through his second overload, clutching onto the flier's body as he rode through the pulses of energy. He panted, cooling down, stroking the Seeker's backplates, rewarding him for behaving as well as reminding him who owned him.

Master finally leaned over the Seeker and placed his servos on the berthtop, getting on all fours himself. Starscream lifted himself up, his back now pressed against the front torso of the massive grounder. Master's left arm wrapped around Starscream's waist, holding him firmly in place before he resumed thrusting into his slave. He panted in the Decepticon's audio receptor, groaning loudly, and then biting Starscream's nape.

The Seeker Alpha offlined his optics, feeling coolant leaking out. Thundercracker loved taking him in this exact same position. On all fours on the berth, one arm around his waist, biting his nape, growling, flicking his wings, being rough, and reminding Starscream that he belong to him. That Starscream was all his and only his, and he could do whatever he wanted to his trineleader, his lover, his best friend, his world, his everything, his brother…

And Skywarp would be lying on the berth next to them, waiting for when Thundercracker would take him next, or when Skywarp could pounce onto Starscream and ride him into the next vorn. Then, they would all be connected at once, kissing, hugging, whispering endearments, laughing, and shouting. And once satisfied, once rekindling their bond, once reminding the other why they are all that mattered in their life, the three would cuddle tightly together, hugging as they recharged. And he would feel safe. Safe between his two trinemates, held firmly by both of them. Skywarp in front of him as always, their brows pressed together so that when they would online their optics would lock together immediately. Thundercracker always behind him, his arms wrapped around Starscream's waist, and a leg slung over his trineleader's. His exhales would caress Starscream's nape, and first thing in the morning Thundercracker would have easy access to Starscream's aft. Maybe give him a few loving swats on it, maybe hump it with or without penetration. Maybe just kick the other two off the berth and hog it for himself.

His beautiful, annoying, perfect, amazing, pain-in-the-aft, all-he-ever-wanted trinemates who loved him and he loved them. The three of them addicted to each others love and cuddles. His drug of choice any orbital cycle.

And now… He was here… Beneath an Autobot, and his trinemates prisoners or dead…

He quickly wiped at the coolant tears threatening to leak out. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of this freak. He wouldn't show weakness. He wouldn't break.

"I honestly thought you would be fighting me still. Guess you're easier to train than what you lead on. You're that glitch that talks all big, but once in the berthroom you're nothing but a whiny, submissive glitch. Is this just how you've always been or did Megatron beat the fight out of you?" He paused, never ceasing in his thrusting. "Did he ever force you to interface? Ever rape you? Make you his little glitch?"

Starscream flicked his wings, optics narrowed, and engine growling. He remained silent, knowing he couldn't fight back when in this position, being held by the grounder and pounded into.

Master smirked triumphantly. "He did, didn't he?"

"He never, hah… Never raped me." Starscream finally said between pants. "Everything was consensual between us. The punishments were not…"

"Was interface ever used as punishment?"

"No… I used it to control him… Manipulate him as needed. Ha… He could never resist my body beneath him." He paused. "But that's not how I became his first officer, lieutenant general, air marshall, or why he kept me so close to him. I… Hah… Am just very good at what I do and have the processor for it. I'm a scientist as well."

"Mhmm. Was he the only one you were intimate with?"

"No… My trinemates. The two people I am eternally mated and bonded to for life… No one else than those three."

"The rumors don't support that."

"The rumors rarely support the truth." Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "What about you? Hah… Am I your first? You mated to anyone?"

Master didn't answer immediately. "No, I was never joined to anyone. But, I have interfaced quite a few people. Hookers, old mech and femme friends I had before the war and some during it, and colleagues. Gets lonely not having a partner and already is stressful with the fighting. Us un-mated soldiers had to make do with each other."

"Ow… I'm guessing you were… usually the one penetrating?"

"Correct."

"Ever wish you had found a mate and settled down?"

"Eh, used to but not anymore."

"I've always wanted creations…" Starscream was silent a moment before continuing. "I've always wanted to be a carrier. Have a few little Seekerlets with my mates. Hah… I think I could be a good carrier."

"I would be a terrible sire. Don't care for sparklings."

"Don't seem to care in general. Ah!" He yelped when Master cuffed the back of his helm hard.

"Watch it, slave."

Starscream flicked his wings. "You watch it." He retorted bitterly.

"Want a flogging?"

Starscream lowered his wings, remaining silent.

"Well?"

"No, Master."

"Behave." He growled sternly.

Starscream remained silent for the rest of the interface, only whimpering softly and moaning. He bit his lip plate when Master finally overloaded, filling him with a satisfied grunt. He panted over the Seeker for a klik before finally pulling out and giving the flier a smack on the aft.

Starscream quickly sat down and closed his codpiece, wings low as he watched the Autobot. Master closed his own codpiece and slid off the berth, briskly walking out of the berthroom. Starscream perked his wings a little, scooting back until his back was pressed against the headboard. He grabbed the cushion and hugged it, wanting it to hide some of his body from Master's lecherous optics.

The grounder soon returned with some energon, stopping next to the flier. The Seeker's wings perked, swallowing as he eyed the fuel, being reminded of how weak and hungry he was.

"Want this?" Master inquired with a smug smirk.

Starscream's optics narrowed as his wings gave a slight flick.

"Ask for it."

The Decepticon gave another flick of his wings. "May I please have energon… Master?" He said it like it was poison.

"Of course, my slave." Master kept smirking.

He started to hand the glass to the eager flier, before pulling it away from the blue servos and instead drinking from it. Starscream's wings slowly lowered, remembering how Megatron would do something similar when he was punishing the Seeker. Master drank about half of the glass before holding it back out.

"Open."

Starscream's optics narrowed, but he opened his mouth and allowed the grounder to place the glass there. He hated that he was drinking from the same cup as that filth, but he needed energon. Probably was more sanitary than when Megatron had him lick energon off the floor…

After he had finished, Master presented a hardened cube of energon. He took a large bite out of it, smacking loudly as he chewed before swallowed. He then held it out to the Alpha Seeker.

"Eat."

Starscream growled his engine, giving Master a murderous glare. Tentatively, he leaned forward and took a bite, looking away when Master's smile grew.

"Keep eating." The Autobot pushed the cube closer.

Starscream swallowed hard, then took the next bite. He was absolutely humiliated, but he needed the energon. He kept eating, finally finishing off the cube. Master kept his servo there despite the cube having been consumed.

"Lick my servo clean."

"Why are you doing this?" Starscream demanded.

"Do it, or else I will give you a flogging."

Starscream glared at him, them slowly opened his jaws and extended out his glossa. As if it was the filthiest thing on Cybertron, he began to slowly lap at the servo and digits of the grounder, cleaning it of any energon residue.

Once satisfied, Master removed his servo and stroked it on top of his slave's helm, petting him.

"Good job. Stay and behave while Master is away. You'll be rewarded if nothing is damaged."

Starscream growled his engine, which earned him a hard slap across the faceplates.

"Do you require a flogging?" Master growled as he grasped Starscream's mandible.

"No, Master." The Seeker said it slowly, glaring at him.

"You're about to get a beating. Is that what you want?"

Starscream refrained from flicking his wings, this insolence pissing him off. Normally, when someone spoke to him like that he would attack and tear them apart. Unless it was Megatron. How he wanted to kill this Autobot. To make him scream and suffer.

He swallowed, feeling that tight collar around his neck, a silent reminder that he was vulnerable. He couldn't fight in closed quarters like this, bound, no thrusters, no weapons, and simply not strong enough to fight off this massive grounder.

"No, Master. I apologize." He ground it out, swallowing pride to save his physical being.

"Good." Master forced the Seeker's helm up by the mandible. "I will be back later. I mean it. If anything is damaged, if you are free from your chain… I will beat you until either my arm falls off or you are barely alive. Whichever comes first. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

The Autobot released the Seeker's jaw, eyeing him a moment before speaking. "When I come back, you better be ready to serve. If you give me any trouble you will get a flogging and no energon. Understood?"

"Transparently, Master."

"I mean it." He snapped before walking out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Starscream sat there, listening to the sound of the Autobot leaving the apartment and securing the door behind him. He didn't move for a breem, ensuring the grounder was truly gone before grabbing the chain and struggling to break it or get the headboard to break. He kicked, pulled, chewed at, tugged, and did everything he could to try and break it, but it just wouldn't give. He chewed until his denta leaked, he kicked at the headboard until it was dented and bent, and clawed at until his digits tore. But it just wasn't enough.

* * *

Starscream's wings perked as his optics onlined, hearing the Autobot returning home. He slowly sat up, having recharged most of the time he had been alone after exhausting himself with his failed escape. The door to the berthroom soon opened and Master entered.

"Did you behave?" He paused noting the damage to the headboard and the dried energon on the chain and where it was tethered. He vented a sigh. "Apparently not."

Starscream's optics narrowed, his wings flicking. You're delusional if you think I will ever stop fighting you."

"I'm not delusional." He rummaged through a drawer until he pulled out a long, thick, metal cable. He doubled it over as he approached the Decepticon.

Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping as he backed up into the headboard, then kept scooting along it until the chain stopped him. "Please…" He said it softly, pitifully, knowing the wicked pain from the metal cable all too well. Megatron used it on him, even Thundercracker. But Megatron of course was far worse than the kinky fun his trinemates did to him.

"Turn over." Was the stern, sparkless command.

"I'm sorry…"

"Turn. Over." Master growled, his optics narrowed and glowing.

"I-I'll behave! I-Ah!" He grabbed at the berth when Master grasped his ankle and pulled him over.

Master raised his arm high before beginning the cruel rain of brutal lashes to the Seeker's body. Striking him savagely on the aft, back, wings, thighs, face, chestplates, and wherever else the cable landed.

Starscream tried blocking the blows, only for his servos and arms to be struck. He screamed from the harsh blows, his body still sore and damaged from the previous beatings, making the pain worse than it would had been if he was fully healed.

He eventually just lied there, not fighting, knowing it was a hopeless battle, and also knowing that less pain would be dealt if he submitted. At least, that was Megatron's rule. And Megatron had him well trained. Even his trinemates had him trained to hold still when getting an aft beating.

Master just kept lashing and lashing the Decepticon, giving it his all, ignoring the flier's screams and the damage he was causing. He was furious, done with this Decepticon constantly misbehaving and talking back to him. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. And he was going to have this end.

He continued beating the poor Seeker until the screams stopped. He kept beating, not even noticing the silence or the damage until he paused to give his now sore arm a break. That's when he realized that the smaller mech wasn't moving, the blood red optics now black, and the frame of this flier covered in energon, dents, tears, and plating torn off. The wings were mangled, the aft nonexistent, thighs and backplates practically gone, his faceplates looking like he had been punched by Megatron a thousand times, and his cockpit shattered and much of his chestplates torn open.

The grounder just stared at the grisly scene, more annoyed at how easily his toy broke than anything else. He put the cable back into the drawer, then grabbed his medical kit. He began to clean the flier from energon, then went to work repairing him.

* * *

The crimson optics onlined slowly, registering the world around him lazily. Pain was the first sensation he felt. Unbearable, cruel, sore pain. Then, he remembered.

He froze, his fight or flight programming kicking in. He looked around him, searching for the enemy, but not seeing him. He swallowed, feeling the collar still around his neck. He slowly sat up, wings perking. He looked down, seeing how much of his frame had been crudely repaired, and he was missing paint over even more of his body. What really upset him was that his codpiece was open and dried transfluid coated his intimacy and thighs.

He had been used while he was in stasis lock. And who knows how many times he had been.

He curled into a painful ball, hugging his knees close, feeling too weak to do anything but sit there and think about his trinemates. What if they were suffering similar fates? What if his beloved Skywarp was crying alone in a corner after getting such a brutal beating? What if Thundercracker was chained to a whipping post being flogged until he couldn't stand? What if..?

Where were his trinemates? Were they alive? Were they being hurt? He needed them. He needed them to hold him, comfort him, tell him they loved him… They always did when Megatron hurt him… They always had been there. He needed them. He couldn't live without them. If they were gone…

Coolant leaked from his optics, terrified for his trinemates, needing them, wanting them there. He couldn't go on without them. He loved them. He needed them. Where were they? Where were his only reason for living?

He covered his optics as he cried, finally breaking down. Some from the pain, but mostly out of his fear and stress for his mates and other Seekers. He couldn't do this without them. Why did he have to be separated from them?

He onlined a couple of joors later, haven cried himself to recharge, too weak to even do much of that. Everything still hurt, and he felt unable to even stand.

His wings lowered when Master entered the room, the grounder pausing when he noticed the Seeker's optics were online.

"Finally." He grunted, walking over. "You were in stasis lock for orbital cycles. I was getting tired of fragging a warm corpse."

Starscream didn't dare move, scared that anything he did would result in another horrific beating. He silently watched as Master neared, the grounder soon putting his large servos onto the flier's body.

"Been repairing nicely." The Autobot said almost conversationally, feeling over the dented and abused plates of his prisoner. "Would be nice if I had a CR chamber to put you in. Get you repaired faster so you can get back to work sooner." He paused, studying the smaller being before him for a moment before continuing. "How do you feel?"

Starscream didn't speak, not wanting to be hurt again.

Master's optics narrowed. "When I ask you a question you answer it." He growled dangerously.

Starscream shrunk back. "I-I feel fully functional, sir." He said quickly, giving an answer he always gave Megatron if the tyrant demanded to know. Of course, he always referred to the Decepticon leader as "my lord" or other such titles.

"Are you in pain?"

Starscream swallowed, then slowly nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"I… Think so."

Master checked his chronometer before speaking. "Get some more recharge. I'll bring you energon and a metal sheet."

With that said, he turned and walked out of the room.

Starscream bit his lip plate, knowing that the Autobot was only trying to heal him in order to get more use out of him. He waited until Master returned, the Autobot making the Seeker drink after him, but at least he gave him two cubes of energon. He also gave the Seeker a sheet of metal to consume, which his body could use to help with the repair process.

The Seeker returned to recharge, onlining a few joors later to find Master inside of him, pounding away, having his fun. Starscream could only moan, too weak to do anything else. He fell back into recharge after Master had satisfied his needs, the Autobot holding the Seeker close.

This continued for several more orbital cycles. Starscream would recharge most of the orbital cycle, drink four cubes of energon, eat a metal sheet, and Master would work on repairing his body and frag him. Starscream was never untied from the berth minus for when he was taken to the washroom to clean out his waste tank.

It had been nearly an orn since the horrific beating before Starscream felt semi-normal, and then Master went back to his old ways.

The Decepticon was sitting in front of the window, his wings perked as he watched the birds flying outside. He had been there for three joors now, ever since Master had returned home that orbital cycle and released him from the berth. The Autobot had been lazily watching TV, his aft never leaving that spot on the couch since placing it there after untying the Seeker.

Starscream pressed his cheekplates to the cold, metal bars, holding the window sill, his wings twitching and wing flaps moving with what the birds were doing. Almost like he was flying with them in his processor. How he wished to be with them. Free in the skies, in his home, the wind whipping across his aerodynamic frame, only gravity trying to fight him.

He offlined his optics, imagining his trinemates with him, the three of them flying, making love in the skies, playing tag, and being Seekers.

Master finally looked over at his prisoner, the flier never having said a word since sitting in front of that window. The grounder studied him, watching how the wings twitched and moved with the birds' movements and how near they came to the window. His optics lowered to that pert aft of the former Air Commander. That very fine, sexy, begging-to-be-slapped aft.

"Starscream, come." He finished it with a clicking sound, as one would make to call a horse over.

Starscream looked back, his wings perking. "Yes, Master?" He inquired a little softly, not wanting to start a fight, but not be beaten either.

"I said come." Master gestured with his digits.

Starscream hesitated, then stood and stepped away from the window. He approached the grounder, holding the chain that was still welded to the collar he wore. Master held up a servo, and the Seeker obediently placed the chain into it.

Master smiled. "Good, mech." He lowered his servo, keeping the chain taunt. "Lie over." He gestured to his lap.

Starscream's optics narrowed, his wings flicking. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Now, do it or else I'll get the cable."

Starscream bit his glossa, not ever wanting to go through that pain again. With humility and anger, he slowly lied across the grounder's lap, ensuring his aft was placed in the perfect position so Master could easily strike it. He was use to this position. His trinemates would order him into it almost every orbital cycle. And he willingly obeyed them, not this freak.

Master grasped the flier's wings and waist as he adjusted him, then kept his left servo on the hip of the Seeker, his arm pinning the smaller being down. Starscream propped himself up by his elbows, looking back, watching what the grounder was doing to his body as well as he could. Master squeezed and felt over Starscream's rear, savoring it's beauty and the control he had of this wild Seeker. This deadly Decepticon. This perfect frag toy.

He raised his servo up high before bringing it down hard and fast on Starscream's aft.

"Ah!" Starscream yelped, the strike much harder than what his trinemates gave him when slapping his aft. They gave it their all, but they weren't anywhere near as strong as this grounder. No, this hurt more like when Megatron smacked his aft to get him to shut up.

"I thought you were a warrior?" Master said mockingly as he continued slapping Starscream's rear end and thighs hard and fast.

Starscream flicked his wings, glaring ahead now as he grit his denta and whimpered. He yelped occasionally, but tried refraining from giving that Autobot any satisfaction. Master was definitely enjoying himself, smacking that fine aft hard and fast without any remorse, enjoying the sound it made and how the Seeker jerked on him. How that Decepticon whimpered, grasped the couch, and kicked up his legs. He was getting hard, and his spike needed inside that Seeker's valve.

Master beat his aft for about a breem before giving it a final hard smack. He grasped the Seeker's wings and yanked him up, not doing anything to help ease the pain. Usually, after his trinemates gave him an aft beating they would soothe his abused rear by massaging it, rubbing it, even kissing it. Give him some proper aftercare with kisses, hugs, and reminding him how much they loved him. Then finished it off by fragging him senseless.

None of that happened here. Well, minus the fragging part.

"What do you say, slave?" Master smiled lustfully.

Starscream glared at him with narrowed optics, his wings flaring. Master's smile faded.

"Should I fetch the cable?" He asked calmly, as if he were asking what the weather was like.

Starscream's wings lowered and his optics dimmed some. "No, Master." He replied softly, not wanting to be hurt like that again.

"Then, what do you say?"

"Thank you, Master."

"Exactly. Now, turn around and remove your codpiece."

Starscream bit his lip plate, not wanting to be pinned down and raped by this grounder. That's all that ever happened to him. And it hurt sometimes, but it was always terrifying and humiliating.

"What if I top?" Starscream asked quietly, fearing that would earn him a slap across the faceplates, but nothing came.

"Top?" Master snorted a chuckle. "You want to top?"

Starscream flicked his wings. No, he didn't want to top, but he wanted some control in this situation he would end up losing. "Just open your damn codpiece and shut up."

"Watch how you speak to me."

"Yes, Master."

Master eyed him for a moment before shrugging. If his slave was willing to pleasure him, that was progress. "Very well. Show me what you can do."

Starscream snorted out his intakes. "Oh, you'd want that, wouldn't you." He grunted. "If I actually wanted to pleasure you and show you what I can do, you would be left satisfied for a vorn."

"Only a vorn?"

"Given how horny you are, that's the best anyone could do."

"Just get on with it."

Starscream flicked his wings, hating having to do this, but he had to survive. Had to just make it out of this place, and have some control. Maybe if he earned some trust from Master he wouldn't be left chained all the time. He had already realized he was not ever escaping those chains. Not without tools that he didn't possess. No, his best escape option now was earning trust and then killing this Autobot.

The Seeker climbed onto Master's lap, straddling him as he grasped his shoulders. Master smiled, spreading his legs and removing his codpiece, his spike already starting to wilt upwards.

Starscream hesitated, then began to pleasure the grounder's frame with electrical currents. His smaller digits were able to reach inside of the larger transformation seams and shoot the electricity more directly into the larger mech's body. Master's smile grew, soon emitting a low, guttural moan from his vocalizer. Starscream felt filthy, but he continued. He pleasured the Autobot's chestplates, torso, around his neck and shoulders, then finally his thighs and codpiece. He hesitated before touching the invasive member of the grounder, stroking it, sending shocks into it, and rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Master just moaned deeply, his servos grasping the Seeker's aft, enjoying this very much. His spike quickly hardened, and he needed inside the flier. He pleasured the Seeker back, groping and sending electrical currents into Starscream's chestplates, waist, hips, thighs, and codpiece. Starscream reluctantly removed his codpiece, and the prying digits were inside instantly, feeling, rubbing, and pushing inside of his valve.

"I want in, now." Master growled.

"Nah, ah. You need to learn patience." Starscream flared his wings, telling him it sternly.

"I don't have that."

"Clearly."

"Get down."

"You want to be pleasured?"

"You are doing that."

"Have you never had foreplay before?"

"Why bother? I just want the interface."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Foreplay makes the interface better. My mates and I engage in it almost every time we bond. Sometimes our foreplay can be a joor or five joors long."

"That long?"

"Depends on what we are doing. We roleplay, Thundercracker beats mine and Skywarp's afts in a variety of ways, we get each other wet or hard but never connect, or just play hard to get. There's much to foreplay."

"I prefer doing the kinky part during the interface."

"You beating my aft just a moment ago could be foreplay."

"Nah, I just wanted to do that."

"To be honest, I get bored of interface unless it's interesting. Just the same thing doesn't do it for me unless I'm tired or just really needing my mates to bond with me."

"That's nice and all, but I want to be humping you, not hearing you talk about your polygamous relationship, whore."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Should of known you were one of those…"

"It's unnatural."

"Says the one who took someone as an interface slave."

"Not joined with you at all, now am I?"

"No, but I see this as being more sinful than me loving two people."

"Your opinion doesn't matter because you're a Seeker. A Seeker who joined the Decepticons and lost the war. A Seeker who is my property. Now, lower yourself."

Starscream flicked his wings, but didn't dare push it. He couldn't afford being hurt to the point he almost died.

He swallowed, then slowly lowered himself onto Master's spike, gasping softly as he felt the unwanted thing entering his body and stretching him out. He adjusted himself, sitting on the grounder's lap, his servos grasping Master's shoulders. Master held his hips, smirking lustfully up at the smaller mech.

Starscream began to lift himself up and down, slowly building up momentum. He was gasping, panting softly, feeling his rapist inside of him. He kept going, trying to make it at least feel somewhat pleasant.

Master thrust up into the flier, eliciting a loud gasp. The grounder chuckled. "You liked that?"

Starscream's optics narrowed, never ceasing in his humping. "Ha… It was… Bearable."

"Bearable? Just that?"

"You're not a good frag."

"I'm not?" He chuckled. "You honestly think that?"

"I'm the one who has been fragged by you a hundred times…"

"You think I'm bad? You don't like boring interface? Here, let me show you what I really am made of."

Starscream gave a startled squawk when he was suddenly grabbed, flipped over, and slammed onto the couch, Master never getting out of him as he got over. The grounder grasped Starscream's neck with one servo, as the other pinned his wrists to the couch above his helm. Starscream glared at those cerulean optics, nervous of what was about to happen, but remaining still.

Master adjusted himself, then began to thrust hard and fast into the Seeker. Starscream writhed beneath him, moaning, scraping his thrusters against the couch, and arching his backplates. It wasn't bad. It did feel a bit nice. A good, hard frag, which he did like. But, this was someone he hated.

Then, Master hit it. He found what he was looking for and went at it with everything he had. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Starscream's optics widened, feeling that wave of sensation, pleasure, and raw ecstasy that before only his trinemates had ever been able to give him. That unique emotion that only such a touch could bring. He bit his lower lip plate, gazing pitifully into the victorious optics of the Autobot, feeling so small, helpless, vulnerable, but at the same time incredible, unable to control his body, needing more but also not.

His peds scrapped across the couch's surface with more vigor, his arms jerking, servos clenching, still held down by the Autobot. He felt almost like crying, like screaming, like begging for more, but also begging to stop it. It felt like he had to grab at whatever was down there doing this to him, but never stop it. It felt like his entire insides were being ravaged with pleasure and pain. It felt in such a way that words couldn't describe it. And all he knew was that he loved this feeling. He always had.

Master chuckled. "Still think I'm bad at fragging?"

Starscream could only whine pathetically, unable to even talk anymore.

"I know how to pleasure my interface partner. Not my first time, won't be my last." He never ceased thrusting as he continued. "I honestly didn't expect you to be so sensitive to me finding your primary sensory node. Wasn't even that hard to find."

"Nnnrrrgh!" Starscream moaned with gritted denta, optics filling with static. "Wwwhy?"

Master laughed. "You are really pathetic. How much more can I destroy you?"

He then released Starscream's neck to grasp at his chestplates. Starscream didn't open them, fighting best he could, but his frame soon betrayed him. His chestplates folded away, exposing his spark casing. Master pleasured it, sending electrical shocks into it until that too opened, revealing the blue glow of Starscream's spark, his very being.

Starscream froze, trembling now, terrified that he would be killed like this. Getting fragged by an Autobot who actually was good at it, a pathetic mess from his primary sensory node being pounded into, and unable to protect himself at all.

Master folded away his chestplates and soon his spark was reaching its energy tendrils out and grasping Starscream's. Starscream whimpered, arching his back strut, then whimpered loudly. He felt the very being of that Autobot connecting with his. Felt that surge of energy, felt the power, the anger, the concupiscence, the narcissism, the hard past, the sense of entitlement, the apathetic, and the virility of his master.

And Master felt his slave. Felt the stubbornness, the brilliancy, the ferocity, the warrior, the king, the lover, the protector, the sacrifice, the pain, the fear, the depression, the self loathing, the suicidal, the kindness, the savagery, the deceitfulness, the cunning, the playfulness, the humbled king now left with only ashes of his once glorious kingdom and people. He felt the true warrior of the Seekers and all their pride and ferocity in battle. Their deadliness, their brutality, and their cruelty on the battlefield, but also their gentleness, their love, patience, and protectiveness of their trines, their creations, their families. He felt Starscream.

"Ah!" Starscream screamed when he finally overloaded, his spark bonding angrily, painfully with Master's.

That was enough to make Master also overload, growling and giving a guttural yelp as he spark bonded back, filling Starscream with his fluids in a powerful explosion. The Seeker cried from that sensation, writhing, jumping, and squirming beneath the massive grounder, his surroundings and situation forgotten, his processor only filled with the raw ecstasy and overwhelming surplus of energy overpowering his weak systems. It surged from him into Master, then back into him, finally dispelling into the couch.

It felt amazing, and yet… Horrible.

Starscream swallowed when his systems were finally under control and his spark casing closed, hiding his very being once more. Blood red optics locked onto cerulean blue ones, only soft pants sounding between them and the caress of heated exhales touching their faceplates.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Master smiled and spoke. "Well?" He managed between pants. "Still think I can't pleasure you? Am I better than your mates?"

Starscream didn't respond right away, still processing everything that had transpired. His optics finally narrowed just before he slapped Master's faceplates.

"I hate you." He hissed with barred denta, his wings flaring.

Master chuckled, rubbing his hurting cheekplates. "You loved it." He then grabbed the chain and held it near the end. "And you should know better than to strike me."

He then wielded the chain like a whip and lashed Starscream several times across the faceplates. Starscream tried blocking the blows, but his wrists were still pinned down my Master's other servo. He could only cry out, kick his legs, and squirm beneath the Autobot.

"Behave, slave. Or else you'll get worse." Master growled dangerously.

Starscream looked away, showing submission, not wanting to be hurt again. Especially when he couldn't even defend himself. He winced and whimpered when Master pulled out, then quickly closed his plates and sat up. Master relaxed back onto the couch, still holding the chain. Starscream bit his lip plate, feeling somewhat satisfied, but in pain, confused, scared, and even more lonely. He just thought about his trinemates. How only they ever pleasured him to such extents, but more so, and how angry they would be to know he had spark bonded with an Autobot, a grounder, someone outside the trine.

He reset his optics, trying to control his emotions. He wouldn't cry in front of Master. Not ever. He had to stay strong.

He whimpered when Master yanked the chain, forcing him closer. The grounder made the Seeker leaned against him, and cuddle, wrapping an arm around the Seeker's shoulders to keep him there. That spark bond had made Master in a good mood, and he best not mess it up.

Starscream realized how exhausted he was, still always weak and tired from all the beatings, lack of proper amount of energon, and still not fully repaired from the battlefield and that one horrific beating.

Master was watching something on TV, Starscream didn't care so offlined his optics to try and get some recharge. Despite being evil and a brute, Master was warm and comfortable to snuggle against.

Starscream was drifting in and out of recharge when he heard the news coming from the vid screen. His optics dimply onlined, watching it with his capturer. The reporter was simply discussing the politics, the reconstruction of Iacon, some about that blasted Prime and his idiotic, fat, useless Autobots, and all their-their… _Joy_. Because they won the fragging war.

Finally, they went over to another reporter who talked some about the Decepticons. That some were working at manual labor, and most were still in prison. But, nothing was said about Seekers, nothing about him, nothing about any of the still living brass.

The reporters moved on to another subject the Alpha didn't care for. He offlined his optics, curling a bit more into Master's side, worried for his Seekers. What if they were all dead? What if his trinemates were?

The Seeker looked up at the Autobot, his wings lowering. "Master?" He asked timidly.

The Autobot gazed down at him. "Hmm?"

"Could you… Is it possible for you to find out what happened to my trinemates and the other Seekers? Could you… Find out if they are alive, and if so, where they are?" He paused. "Please?"

Master studied him a moment before speaking. "Why should I?"

"Because… I need to know." He bit his lower lip plate. "If you were a prisoner and didn't know where your friends were, wouldn't you want someone to tell you? Even if the news was bad?"

"I don't care enough about the fate of others."

Starscream was silent a moment before continuing. "I'll behave better. I promise."

"I've been beating and flogging you and you still don't behave."

"I'll behave. I promise."

"Mhmm."

Starscream was silent a bit before speaking again. "I'll prove it."

"How?"

"I'll give you a servojob."

"Hmm…"

"Please… Just… Let me know what you find out…" He said it softly, almost begging.

Master vented a sigh. "I'll let you know whatever I hear."

Starscream faintly smiled, his wings fluttering. "Thank you, Master." He hesitated, then hugged him, wanting him to know how important this was for him.

Master ignored him, not really liking this hugging thing, but if it made Starscream a better slave, so be it.

Starscream released him and went back to trying to recharge. He eventually did shut down, still leaning against the Autobot who held him prisoner.

* * *

Starscream onlined a few joors later to Master standing up. The Seeker simply lied on the couch where Master had been sitting and tried to fall back into recharge, but the Autobot gave the chain a tug.

"Come, Starscream." He ordered tersely.

The Decepticon slowly stood up and followed the Autobot into the washroom. Starscream lowered his wings, afraid for what would happen next. Master closed and locked the washroom door after they had entered, then set down the whip and cable he had brought with him on the counter. Starscream eyed the torture items for a moment before looking up at the massive grounder.

Master grasped the Seeker's shoulders, turned him around, and pushed him into the shower stall, it just being big enough for the two of them. The Seeker stood in the corner, knowing he couldn't fight back in this small space, and especially couldn't get by Master to reach the door to escape. There wasn't even a window. He felt more vulnerable than when in the main room or berthroom.

Master turned on the water, setting it to warm, then handing Starscream a washcloth and bottle of soap. The Seeker lowered his wings, feeling humiliation that he would have to clean his rapist, his abuser, his enemy.

"Every inch cleaned, slave. Miss anything or don't do a good enough job and you'll lean over that counter as I beat your aft with the cable. Understood?"

Starscream didn't look at him. "Yes, Master."

Master studied him for a moment before turning around. "Begin." He gruffly ordered.

The proud Alpha of the Seekers, the former Second in Command of the powerful, feared Decepticons poured soap onto the cloth, soaked it in the spraying water, then began to rub the plates of the grounder. He scrubbed the backside first, working on the massive backplates between the shoulders, then downward. He stopped at Master's aft, hesitating before scrubbing that as well, then the thighs, calves, and peds. He then circled around and worked up from the lower legs, thighs, and reaching the codpiece. He swallowed, seeing all the dried transfluid from his most recent rape, and all the conflicting feelings he had had during it. He began to clean, working hard at removing the dried cum off, use to doing this for his trinemates and they to him. But, this wasn't his beloved life mates.

He finished the codpiece and moved up to the abdomen when Master spoke.

"You didn't get it all."

Starscream perked his wings a little as he gazed up at the Autobot, then looked down at the codpiece. He examined it for a moment before speaking. "No… No, I got it. It's clean."

"No, you didn't get all of it." Master then folded away his codpiece, letting his flaccid spike coil out. "Clean all of it."

Starscream bit his glossa, seeing that thing that hurt him so much limply dangling there. Tentatively, he reached up and took it in his servos, carefully cleaning it, but trying not to arouse the grounder. He cleaned the spike, hearing Master's cooling fans clicking on. He then moved to the base, cleaning around it, then the rest of the grounder's intimacy. After getting it clean, he then moved back to the abdomen, getting between transformation seams and scraping off buildup from dirt and whatever else Master got on him from the outside.

Starscream had gotten most of the Autobot clean and was moving to the faceplates when Master once again spoke. "You missed."

Starscream's wings lowered. "Missed?"

"Yes, missed." He scoffed. "Look at me! Does this seem presentable to you?"

Starscream quickly studied the grounder's frame before looking back into those cerulean optics. "I-I apologize, but I don't see where I could of possibly gone wrong. I cleaned every plate and transformation seam. I-I've never cleaned a grounder before, so I am not use to-"

Master backhanded Starscream across the faceplates hard. Starscream was too startled to cry out, his wings instantly dropping as he held his hurting cheekplates, anxiously looking up at the massive being before him.

"I didn't ask for an excuse, did I?" He paused. "DID I?!"

Starscream shrunk back from the unexpected outburst. "No, Master. Y-you didn't."

"Clean me _properly_." He ground out with gritted denta, looming over the smaller mech threateningly.

Starscream shrunk back, his wings as low as they could go, starting to feel claustrophobic. He was caught between this massive, intimidating person and the tight walls of the shower stall. He had nowhere to go, no way of defending himself, and the possibility of winning a fight was none.

The Seeker hastily returned back to cleaning the grounder, scrubbing the abdominal plates with more vigor. He yelped when he was smacked across the faceplates hard. His wings drooped as he looked up, not sure what he had done wrong.

"You're scrubbing too hard. Look, you damaged my paint!" He angrily gestured at himself.

"No, I-I d-" He was struck so hard he stumbled back into the wall.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not supposed to talk back to me?" He paused to see if the Seeker would speak. "WELL?!"

Starscream pressed himself into the corner, feeling like Megatron was shouting at him, about to hit him. About to beat him so badly he would be hospitalized for orns. But, Megatron wouldn't kill him. And he would have his trinemates with him after Megatron's beating. This grounder might kill him, and his trinemates weren't around to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Master. I will do better."

"You don't learn that way. Need a beating?"

"No, Master, I will do better."

Master just glared at him, his optics glowing murderously. Starscream hesitated, then resumed cleaning the Autobot, trying to really scrub, but also being gentle about it. He was working on the chestplates when Master once again wasn't pleased about something.

The grounder suddenly punched the Seeker in the face so hard that Starscream fell back, striking his helm against the shower wall, before slumping to the floor. The Seeker Alpha held the back of his helm as he scooted into the corner, trying to get away from another blow.

"Now you're taking too long!" Master roared exasperatedly.

Starscream wasn't able to say or do anything before he was yanked up by a wing, slapped several times across the faceplates, then dragged out of the shower stall and towards the counter. He was harshly shoved against it, then a servo grasped his wing to hold him in place just before he felt the evil, stinging lash of a metal cable across his aft.

"AHHH!" He screamed, grasping at the counter, unable to defend himself as the metal cable continued to be rained down on his aft, thighs, backplates, and wings. He screamed, feeling his plates denting, cracking, and knowing energon was soon leaking. But, he couldn't escape, couldn't fight back. Master was stronger than him and holding him down, and even if he escaped his grasp, he wouldn't be able to get to the door and out before Master reached him once again.

He could only watch himself in the mirror, see himself screaming, his body shaking from the blows, the coolant threatening to leak out of his optics, the hateful optics of the Autobot, and the arm being raised high before swiftly bringing a cruel lash over his frame.

He didn't know how many lashes he received, but it was a while before it finally ended. He was leaking from his aft, thighs, and backplates, and it hurt to move. He was in shock as he was forced back into the shower and made to continue cleaning the Autobot. But, this time Master kept whipping the cable across the Decepticon's body and yelling at him constantly.

Starscream eventually found himself on the berth, hugging a cushion, his frame in shock as he trembled. Everything hurt. His faceplates, backside, chest, everywhere was damaged, leaking, and emanating burning pain.

And despite all that time in the shower, he never once was allowed to clean himself.

After cleaning Master and having an energy whip used on him, Master banished him to the berthroom. Starscream just stayed lying there, scared, wanting his trinemates, not sure how long this Autobot will keep him alive before boring with him.

He had lied on the berth, trembling, softly sobbing, and feeling so helpless for a couple of joors when Master entered the berthroom. He locked the door behind him before approaching the berth. Starscream didn't dare move, didn't dare to glance over. He tensed, listening to the grounder moving across the room, then feeling him climb onto the berth. The Seeker's spark sunk when Master's servos touched his frame, then began to grope and feel his hips, codpiece and chestplates.

He felt like crying when he was turned over onto his backplates and Master climbed on top of him. The grounder's servos were all over his body, and all he could do was hug the cushion tighter, hoping it would somewhat protect some of his frame from being touched and used.

"Please…" Was all Starscream could whisper from his sore vocalizer, but it was ignored.

His codpiece was forced open, and he whimpered as Master entered him. He winced and gasped softly with each thrust from the grounder, offlining his optics so he wouldn't have to look at those apathetic optics. He couldn't. He couldn't look at the enemy, his rapist while he was being violated like this.

Master continued enjoying himself with his slave, wanting more from the Seeker. He pushed aside the cushion, ignoring the pathetic mews of the flier. He grasped and tore at Starscream's chestplates until they opened, then folded away his own. He lowered himself, forcing their sparks to intertwine and connect, feeling this fierce warrior's being once more.

"Please… Please, don't…"

But he continued. He adjusted himself, finding Starscream's primary sensory node once more, and attacking it. The Decepticon whined, writhed, and grasped the grounder's arms, unable to do anything else but feel the waves of ecstasy surging through his tortured body. He felt awful. The horrible pain in his body from the beatings, feeling so sick with worry over his trinemates and his own safety, and now actually feeling some pleasure from his rape. It was too much, too many emotions he didn't want to experience, and he just wanted to scream and cry while hugging Thundercracker, and his trinemates hold him, keeping him safe.

But he was here, beneath an Autobot, unable to do anything but submit.

He screamed when they sparkbonded, feeling Master's very being, and knowing Master felt him, felt his emotions, and knew he was scared, that he was missing his trinemates, that he just wanted to cry and be pathetic. And that was why Master chuckled once the waves of surplus energy road through their bodies. That's why Master resumed his humping with savage vigor, and brutally bit on the Seeker's neck cables. That's why Master reached inside of Starscream's chestplates and touched his spark, touched all around, and then felt all of the Seeker's body as he pleased to.

And all Starscream could do was softly cry, feeling those coolant tears flowing down the sides of his helm, knowing he couldn't do anything else.

He screamed when they spark bonded the second time, and sobbed harder from the burning pain it brought to his weak spark. Weakened by the stress and abuse.

He was shoved over after Master pulled out, and quickly closed his plates. He grabbed the cushion and hugged it, trying to hide his body from Master once more. The Autobot secured the chain to the berth post, tethering the Decepticon before lying beside him and wrapping his arms around him. He held him close, his chin resting on the top of Starscream's helm. He placed a leg over Starscream's keeping the Seeker close and making sure he couldn't curl into a ball.

"Night, Starscream." He said it mockingly sweet, a cruel smirk on his faceplates.

Starscream hugged the cushion tighter, feeling his spark dropping some. He wiped at his optics, trying to calm down so he could recharge. He heard Master fall into recharge, only the soft murmuring of his engine in the silence.

He had to escape. He had to get away. Escaping when chained wouldn't work. That was clear. He had to kill Master. He had to get hold of a weapon, to somehow get the upper servo on this grounder and defeat him. But, he had to be careful about this. One wrong move… And it was unlikely he would ever get a second chance.

He swallowed, thinking about his trinemates and Seekers, hoping they weren't alone, safe, well fueled, and that all the other trines were together. And that Skywarp was with Thundercracker. They needed each other.

He fell into recharge, dreaming about being with his trinemates.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's only going to get worse.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Starscream hugs the cushion, or pillow-like-thing, because Seekers are very clingy and snuggly. With at least their trinemates and loved ones. And Starscream needs that comfort of hugging and being hugged. So, a cushion is his best option. Also, just to cover himself up to keep Master from touching or seeing him.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Seeker trines are looked down on because they are polyamorous. Master clearly thinks it's "unnatural."**
> 
>  
> 
> **The primary sensory node is the G-spot. Which, the G-spot in women is only 2 inches inside the vagina. It's not actually penis length that feels better, but girth since it puts more pressure on the G-spot. So, bragging about the length of your dick isn't going to bring in the females, but rather the girth.**
> 
>  
> 
> **My birthday was last week. I'm now 24 years old. Still immensely suicidal and depressed. I'll never get over losing my two daughters. And just feeling more and more depressed and hopeless as people refuse to go vegan, refuse to be compassionate, refuse to make the necessary changes to save lives and the planet. If we don't go vegan now, if we don't end animal agriculture NOW, the planet will not be able to be saved in the next decade. And the oceans will soon be emptied.**
> 
>  
> 
> **All this because man's greed. Animal agriculture is the leading cause of deforestation, climate change, species extinction, and human starvation. Human overpopulation is next in live of causing the most destruction to the planet. Primarily due to the first reason.**
> 
>  
> 
> **We have NO choice. Go vegan, end the exploitation, rape, abuse, slavery, and murder to ALL living beings, and we will actually have a future. If you don't... We have no planet.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I also was the witness to a crime and got to identify the suspect from a photo lineup. That was pretty cool...**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please, go vegan. And fave, share, and comment, and draw fanart!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And pray that I get Star back soon. I can't keep living without her... My parents' selfishness and cruelty has put my abuelita in the hospital, even. All I want is my cat. My last daughter. That's it. My other daughters lost their lives from the abuse finally catching up despite me escaping with them. I can't lose Star. Not when she's still being held captive by those monsters. I can't. If I don't have her back by the end of this year, I'm going to heaven to be with my other two daughters up there. I can't keep living like this. I can't. I need my daughters. I need to be with those who actually love and care about me. Because no human does. Humans don't even care about the lives of animals they are murdering all to get cancer off their dead flesh, breast milk, and menstrual cycles. Humans don't care about the planet or even their own health.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I can't keep living like this. I won't.**


	3. A Silent Scream of Death

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

Starscream bit down on the bit that was pressed into the corners of his mouth. He panted, servos clutching the cushions of the couch as he leaned over the back of it, the tips of his peds barely touching the floor. He glared ahead at the TV which was displaying an old show that had aired before the war started, and now would rerun since nothing new had been made during that horrendous conflict.

Master smacked loudly as he stuffed his mouth with gooey energon cubes and oily sticks, getting the greasy mess over his servos and face. He thrust into his slave at a steady, slow pace, simply enjoying his fuel and watching some TV.

He smacked and wiped at his faceplates with a back of a servo before scraping it across Starscream's wings, using the Seeker like a napkin. Starscream's optics narrowed, but he couldn't do anything but stay put. His servos were manacled, and the chain attached to his collar tethered him to the leg of the couch. He was stuck here, being used, a plate balanced on his backplates, and his wings now covered in grease, oil, and energon from Master's meal.

Starscream pulled his helm forward when the reins were tightened, the bridle tightly fastened to his helm. He had never felt so humiliated before. At least no one else was here to see him…

"Mmm, this is great." Master commented as he continued grossly masticating his hardened energon, and loudly slurping his beverage.

Starscream glared murderously ahead, wanting nothing more but to turn around and rip off that stupid helm of this sickening Autobot. Not even Skywarp got this gross when he refueled. The worst he ever did was eat something that had fallen on the floor… Or the time he snorted energon out his olfactory sensor at Starscream…

Master was taking a while to overload since he was taking his time, but he eventually did, and the Seeker jumped a little at the sensation. Master simply resumed, still eating unperturbed.

When the grounder finally finished off his meal, he tossed the empty plate aside on the couch, then focused solely on thrusting into Starscream. He held the reins in one servo, keeping them taunt, forcing the Seeker's helm up and mouth open. The Decepticon hung out his glossa, keeping it from being pinched by the metal bit, wincing at the growing pressure on his mouth pistons.

Master leaned forward, his hot exhales beating down on Starscream's nape. The Seeker could smell oil and everything else he had been feasting on, filling his olfactory sensor, reminding him how he hadn't refueled yet. Master had told him he needed to earn his fuel, and that probably meant behaving while Master had his morning fun.

"My slave is being so good." Master purred, his face almost in Starscream's as he pressed his cheekplates against the Seeker's. "And with good behavior comes energon, more freedom, and of course no beatings. Isn't that what you want, Starscream?"

The Decepticon refrained from flicking his wings, but his optics filled with such hatred and wanting to dismember anything that moved. He tried closing his mouth, but the reins were only pulled harder, and Master began to thrust fiercer. He concentrated, then found what he had been looking for. Starscream's optics widened before he began to whine and squirm, feeling that wondrous sensation that only his primary sensory node being pounded into brought. Dammit, he hated that grounder for knowing how to play another's body!

"You like that, don't you, my slave?" Master smiled wickedly, chuckling when Starscream whined louder. "Good, slave. See? You get rewarded when you behave." He rubbed against Starscream's face with his, smearing energon and oil onto the flier's visage. "All messy now, aren't you?" He grasped Starscream's chin with his free servo, the other still holding the reins taunt. "Need to clean yourself up, don't you?"

Starscream whimpered, his wings drooping, feeling increasingly uneasy. Master kept pressing his front onto the Seeker's back, ensuring he wouldn't move as he continued his savage humping. He reached his thumb and index digits inside of Starscream's still open mouth, feeling inside and stroking the Decepticon's glossa. Starscream whined loudly, kicking his legs and squirming, feeling terror filling his being, not sure if Master was going to break his jaw or do worse.

Master kept messing with the Seeker's mouth, glossa, and pistons until he felt what he wanted. He removed his digits to inspect them, rubbing the tips of the index and thumb together and slightly parting them to reveal a clear-ish goo between them. He then put his digits back into Starscream's mouth and continued violating the Seeker.

"Keep producing more mouth lubricant. That's a good slave."

Starscream could only pitifully whine, feeling coolant pooling in his optics from the pain, the fear, the humiliation, and just wanting to get away from this torture. Master finally removed his prying digits when Starscream was lubricating heavily from the mouth, it spilling out, and dripping down his glossa.

Master loosened the reins, allowing Starscream to finally close his mouth. But, before the Seeker could swallow, he yanked it hard, eliciting a pained cry from the flier as his mouth opened and glossa whipped out, causing lubricant to ribbon and splatter from it.

"That's what I want to see more of." Master smiled.

Starscream looked at him sideways, optics a little large, scared and uncertain. Master tugged the reins again, and Starscream clamped down on the bit. He couldn't fully close his mouth due to the bit, and lubricant was soon dripping out of the corners of his mouth, and beginning to foam as he kept biting, flicking his glossa, and chewing. He felt absolutely disgusted, humiliated, and wanting to be anywhere but here.

Master was enjoying himself even more, now. Thrusting into the Seeker with everything he had, pulling the reins, using the ends of the reins to lash Starscream's aft and wings, and making the worse pleasured groans and grunts one could utter.

Master finally overloaded into his slave, panted for a bit, then pulled out. Starscream stayed where he was, panting, feeling sore, and trying to stop lubricating so much from his mouth. Master tugged the reins, and Starscream stood up, taking a step back from the couch. Master removed the manacles before holding up a glass of energon to Starscream's lip plates. The Alpha Seeker parted his lips and accepted the energon, having to swallow around the bit still in his mouth. Master held the glass in one servo as the other still held the reins. Starscream finished his energon, then Master drank some from another glass before allowing Starscream to drink from it as well. Starscream was ashamed to admit that drinking from the same glass as Master didn't bother him much anymore. Master had done worse to him, and energon was energon. He needed the fuel.

"Good, slave." Master petted his helm. "Lick it clean." He held up the plate he had set aside a bit ago.

Starscream took it and did as ordered, licking the plate clean of the energon and oil that had been left on it. Once he finished, he handed the plate to Master for inspection.

"Good job." Master petted him again. "You have been so obedient this orbital cycle. Keep it up and I'll give you a special reward."

"Special?" Starscream's wings perked.

"Mhmm. As always, you do well and behave, you are rewarded. You disobey or talk back to me, you are punished. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Clean the dishes and all this transfluid. Then, I'll let you sit by the window."

"Yes, Master." He tugged at the bridle. "And this?"

"Comes off after you clean." He said as he untied the chain from the couch.

Starscream bit down on the metal rod invading his mouth. He waited until Master untied him from the couch before taking the dishes and walking into the small energon room where a sink was and all the other dishes kept. He silently cleaned the dishes, dried them, and stacked them with the others before mopping clean the floors of the main room and berthroom, then wiping clean the berth and couch where Master had interfaced him that morning and evening. He also cleaned Master's codpiece before being allowed to clean his own.

Once everything was clean, Master rewarded him with some energon goodies and allowed him to sit by the window with them. The Seeker quietly ate them as he watched the birds, wishing he was out with them, free and flying, not worrying about how they will be raped or beaten.

Starscream sat there for nearly two joors while Master watched TV and did things on a tablet, not paying attention to the Seeker. Then, the doorbell rung.

Starscream spun around, wings perking, tensing, not sure if this was possible escape or something bad about to happen. He kept glancing from Master to the door, ready to react.

Master calmly stood, setting aside the datapad, and approaching the Seeker. "Go to the berthroom." He commanded in a normal tone.

"Who's here?" Starscream asked quickly as Master took the reins and gave them a tug, forcing the Seeker to stand.

"A friend of mine."

"You have those?"

Master glared at him, but surprisingly didn't smack him. He led the flier into the berthroom and pushed him onto the berth. He removed the bridle first, then tied the chain to the headboard. Manacles were placed on Starscream's wrists before they were shackled to the headboard as well. His ankles were chained together, then tied to the footboard, then a cloth was shoved into his mouth followed by a thick wire that was tightly tied behind his helm.

"Be quiet, behave, and don't try anything." Master jabbed a digit at him with each point. "If you do you will be given a beating with a cable until you can't walk. Understood?"

Starscream quickly nodded, not wanting to ever be hurt like that again. Besides, if it was one of Master's friends he may try to hurt Starscream as well.

Master walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Starscream listened, unable to move, stretched out on the berth as he lied there. He heard the outside door opening, heard another mech greeting Master, and them talking and laughing. He couldn't make out everything they were saying, but it was just palaver. About what they were up to, their work, and random things friends would talk about.

Starscream soon ceased listening since they weren't saying anything he cared about. Nothing about Seekers, nothing about him, nothing useful. But, it was interesting how Master wouldn't say anything about a slave and hid him away…

Starscream eventually fell into recharge, exhausted, weak, and bored. He needed the rest to strengthen his frame, as it was always in a state of self repair from all the beatings and harsh rapes.

It was several cycles later that Starscream was onlined by Master who was untying him from the berth. The Seeker stayed put until he was freed and the gag removed from his mouth. He sat up, wings perking as he watched Master put away the chains and manacles.

"Guess not even your friends are allowed to know I'm here." Starscream commented conversationally, leaning back on his palms as his legs crossed.

Master didn't speak immediately. "Not yet at least."

"Afraid they'll tattle?" He slightly cocked his helm.

Master gave him a hard look before answering. "They won't tattle. Not when they'll want to enjoy themselves with you and have a plaything. No, you're just not broken enough yet."

Starscream bit his glossa, silent a moment. "So.. y-you're going to whore me? Be a pimp?"

"My friends don't have Shanix… No one really does after the war… No, I can share. And they can keep a secret."

Starscream felt his spark sinking, the thought of other Autobots raping him, having control of his body… Powerless to protect himself. He was increasingly growing worried. "H-how often do you plan on… On letting them come and… Partake of me?"

Master smirked. "We shall see how often they'd like to come over. I'm quite hospitable."

Starscream's wings drooped, feeling that stomach dropping sensation. "Please… Don't let anyone else touch me…"

"You don't get a say in that. I own you. You're my property. Your body is mine and I say what happens to it. Understand?"

Starscream didn't look at him, which earned him a cuff on the helm. He quickly looked up, knowing what Master wanted.

"Understand?" Master growled dangerously.

"Yes, Master. I understand." Starscream replied softly.

"Good. Now, you did behave all orbital cycle so you will be rewarded." A small smiled etched itself on his faceplates when Starscream wings perked. "You may take a shower of your own after you bathe me. Then, I'll let you drink half a glass of engex. Sweet engex."

Starscream's wings raised some. "Really?"

"Yes." Master took the Decepticon's chin in his massive servo. "Good things come to slaves who obey their masters." He paused. "Prepare to bathe me."

Starscream slowly looked away. "Yes, Master." He slid off the berth and went off to do so, holding the chain that was forever tied to his neck.

Starscream scrubbed and cleaned Master, making sure to be gentle, but get everything removed. He even dried and buffed Master. Then, he cleaned himself for the first time since… Forever. He just stood in that warm water flowing over his sore, exhausted body, optics offline, savoring this relaxing moment in his life of horrors. He remembered taking showers with his trinemates, how they would hold each other, kiss, help clean, and make love in the streams of hot water flowing over their thin frames. How his trinemates kissed him, hugged him, how they pleasured his body, and when they were inside him…

Starscream wiped at the coolant beginning to leak from his optics. Each passing orbital cycle he was growing more and more fearful of their fates. He needed to know if they were okay. He needed them with him. He couldn't go on without them. He already was suffering PTSD, depression, anxiety, and even some suicidal tendencies for vorns when having them with him. Now he's dealing with that without them, with this added stress and torture from his Autobot enslaver. He couldn't keep going like this… He needed them.

Starscream finished cleaning himself and even buffed what he could reach of his outer plating. Most of his paint was chipped and missing over his frame, but he made what he could look good. He was a Seeker, and preening was an important practice in their culture.

After he had finished grooming, he exited the shower and soon received sweet engex. He savored that luxurious taste, and the sensation it brought to his body. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed something proper like this.

Master refrained from touching him as the Seeker drank his engex, sipping some every klik to make it last. But, once it was finally gone, the Autobot took his slave to the berthroom and locked the door.

Starscream swallowed as he was made to lean over the berth and remove his codpiece. He whimpered when penetrated, and gasped and moaned from each thrust. But he didn't fight, didn't resist. He couldn't do anything but submit and let Master have his way with Starscream's body. He owned him now, after all.

Master overloaded twice into Starscream before deeming that was enough and pulling out. Starscream closed his plates and got onto the berth, knowing the drill. Master was soon lying beside him, his arm wrapped around Starscream's waist, holding him close.

"Night, slave."

"Night, Master." Starscream replied barely louder than a whisper, grabbing the cushion to hug, needing some form of comfort.

Master shut down his systems and fell into recharge, leaving the scared Seeker to stare into space, thinking about how he would escape, how he could kill Master, and what he would do once getting away.

He prayed his chance of freedom would come very soon.

* * *

Master onlined first the next morning and wasted no time in pushing Starscream over and mounting him. Starscream onlined to Master already inside him and humping with all his worth. All the Seeker could do was lie there and take it, whimpering and moaning helplessly.

After Master had satisfied himself several times, he smacked Starscream's aft and ordered him to fetch him energon.

Starscream did so, leaving to get both them energon, and soon returning. He had to hand over all the energon, even the cubes he got for himself, and wait for Master to allow him to refuel.

Starscream sat on the berth, watching Master drink his energon, silent for a bit before daring to speak. "Master?"

"Hmm?" He grunted, still refueling.

"I was wondering… If it might be possible for… For me to leave the apartment for some time. Like… Go for a walk."

Master eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" He grunted.

"Because… I haven't been outside since you abducted me and… I would very much like to get out some."

"And potentially escape or be seen by someone who shouldn't see you? Not happening. You stay inside."

"But, Master-"

Master glared at him. "You don't like what I said?"

Starscream's wings lowered. "No, Master. I just… Would really like to go outside."

"I bet you would…It's not happening. Don't ask again."

Starscream swallowed, looking down. "Yes, Master… I apologize…"

Master snorted before resuming refueling himself. He drank his energon and stuffed a hardened cube into his mouth, smacking noisily as he did so. Once he was finished, he took a bite out of another cube before making Starscream eat it from his servo. He then drank from Starscream's glass, then held it as Starscream drank. Once the Seeker was fueled, Master ordered him to clean the dishes, which Starscream quietly did.

Starscream put away the clean dishes and returned to the grounder, waiting for his next command. Master was working on his computer, ignoring his slave, not that Starscream minded. The Seeker grabbed a chair and placed it by the window before sitting down. His wings perked, pressing his cheekplates against the cold bars as he watched the birds and city outside the glass barrier.

How he wished to be free and flying.

It was joors later when Master finally pried himself away from his computer and spoke to the Decepticon.

"Starscream."

The designated mech quickly turned, perking his wings. "Yes, Master?"

"Fetch the bridle and crop."

Starscream's wings lowered, his spark sinking, not wanting to be forced into interface again. Not wanting to be hurt, humiliated, and treated like nothing.

He slowly stood, and walked over to the hooks on the wall that held many chains, paddles, whips, crops, manacles, and other torture and bondage equipment. He selected a crop that should hurt the least and the bridle before approaching Master and handing him the items.

"Open."

Starscream opened his mouth, allowing the bit to be placed inside and the bridle buckled on. It was securely fastened, not easily coming off, and not giving his mouth any respite. He bit down on the metal rod invading his mouth, feeling the pressure on his glossa and mouth pistons. Master turned him around by the shoulders, taking the reins in one hand and the crop in the other.

"Get on all fours."

Starscream's wings tried to lower, but they already were drooping as much as they could. He slowly got down on all fours, his spark falling inside of him, not wanting this. Scared of the pain, of what Master would do to him. What Master always did to him…

Master studied the Seeker before him, enjoying that sight of fine aft, hips, and back. Oh, how he loved staring at that backside as he humped it. He stood over the Seeker, his legs pressing against either side of the flier's torso before lowering down and sitting on Starscream's back.

Starscream's optics widened when he felt the full weight of the grounder sitting on his back, crushing him. He whined before collapsing, unable to hold it up.

"What are you doing?" Master demanded, giving the reins a hard tug.

Starscream's mouth was forced open as he jerked his helm forward, trying to fight the pull of the reins. He whined, the weight of Master too much for his much smaller body, unable to do anything but lie helplessly there.

"Get up!" Master barked as he lashed Starscream's wing with the crop.

"I can't!" Starscream exclaimed, only for the reins to be pulled harder.

"Do as you're told, slave." Master growled before beginning to lash Starscream's wings without mercy.

Starscream whimpered and yelped, biting down on the bit as his wings were cruelly beaten. He desperately tried getting back up, but Master just weighed too much. It took a couple of kliks before Master lifted himself up and allowed Starscream to stand before sitting back down. This time, Starscream was able to stay on all fours, despite how difficult it was. He whined, his limbs wobbled, but he managed to not fall down this time.

"Good. Now, walk." Master ordered with a flick of his wrist, smacking the crop against Starscream's aft.

Starscream clenched his jaws on the bit, wings giving a flick before he attempted a step forward. Moving his servos wasn't too bad, but his legs had most of Master's weight on them, so he had to scoot his knees along the floor, which hurt. He could feel his knee joints creaking and wanting to break. But, Master kept lashing his aft and ordering him forward, and he had to obey or worse would be done.

He slowly, painfully made his way across the berthroom carrying Master. The humiliation alone was enough to kill him. He bit down on the bit when Master tugged the left rein, causing the bit to press into the left side of Starscream's mouth. The Seeker followed the unspoken command and moved to the left, trying to not fall down from the weight of this brute.

Master made him circle around the living room once before taking him to the couch. That's where Master dismounted and sat on the couch, ignoring how Starscream fell to the floor, exhausted from that horrible labor.

"Come here." Master clicked his glossa after a moment.

Starscream looked up, taking a moment to collect himself, then climbed onto the couch. His knees and spinal strut hurt the most, and his wings and aft stung from the crop. Master forced him to lie against him, keeping an arm wrapped around the Seeker's shoulders. Starscream's wings stayed low, but he accepted resting against Master. It was better than being made to clean or forced to have interface…

Master, as usual, was watching TV, ignoring the Decepticon next to him. Starscream offlined his optics, trying to get some recharge in, tired from the constant interface, work, healing, and all the stress. He was so stressed it made him exhausted. He just needed to recharge and recharge….

The Autobot stayed entertained by whatever was on the vid screen for a few joors before finally feeling like he needed something. He looked down at the silently recharging Seeker, a small smirk spreading over his wide face.

"Starscream, online." He ordered tersely, giving the Seeker's thigh a hard swat with the crop he still possessed.

Starscream startled online, jerking his helm up from where it had slumped onto Master's lap. He sat up, wings low, looking up at Master.

"Yes, sir?" He asked quietly.

"Pleasure me." He grunted, spreading out his legs as he continued slouching on the couch.

Starscream swallowed. "Yes, sir…" He started to reach for Master's codpiece when the grounder whipped his servo with the crop, causing the Seeker to jerk his hand away.

"I'm going to tell you how." He snapped. Starscream slowly rubbed his hurting servo, looking pitifully up at Master. "Fetch a whip."

Starscream felt his spark sinking. He slid off the couch and went into the berthroom, retrieving a whip from the wall of torture devices. He returned, handing it to Master, silently waiting for what will happen next.

"Come closer." Master gesture him over with a digit.

Starscream sat on the couch, leaning towards Master as instructed. Master reached up and forced Starscream's mouth open wider, shoving his index and thumb digits inside. Starscream whined, feeling him toy with his mouth pistons and glossa, making him lubricate. It took a little bit of work, and almost a klik later Starscream was soon heavily drooling mouth lubricants around the bit.

Master unbuckled the bridle and removed the bit, a long strand of mouth lubricant stretching between the moving bit and the Seeker's glossa until it finally "snapped" and hung from either attachment point.

The Autobot tossed the bridle aside, then folded away his codpiece and let his spike unfold out. He then gestured to it.

"Mouth only." He smiled lustfully.

Starscream eyed the monstrous thing, then looked at Master. "Please…"

"Now, or else." Master growled dangerously.

Feeling his spark dropping and wanting only to die, Starscream slowly stepped between Master's legs, then lowered himself to his knees. He almost felt like crying he didn't want to do this so bad, but knew he had no choice. Either suffer the disgusting and humiliating act of fellatio, or be beaten until… Either death or whatever came his way.

He eyed that thing, trying to imagine it being one of his trinemates' spikes. His trine wasn't big on oral, no. They much preferred aft stuff over shoving each others intimacy in faces. It only really came out if they were feeling particularly kinky, really wanted to get something out of the other, or when Thundercracker was pissed at his two trinemates and turned them into the most miserable glitches he could for the night. Or orn. However long he stayed pissed and aggressively virile.

Starscream offlined his optics, tentatively taking Master's spike into his servo, He cycled air heavily, preparing for this. Even imagining it being Megatron's spike, or even Soundwave's spike was better than some Autobot's spike. Not that he knew what Soundwave's spike was like. He just knew its look because he never bothered waiting for Soundwave to get out of the shower when giving him more reports to go over.

And people wondered if it was possible to make Soundwave scream as he desperately covered himself with a towel… Only Starscream knew the answer to that.

He swallowed, telling himself it was Thundercracker, then he slowly opened his mouth, still not looking.

The taste alone destroyed his illusion. It was awful. He knew it got cleaned, after all he was the one cleaning it these orbital cycles, but it tasted like it never had been touched by soap. It tasted dirty, and it still had dried transfluid on it from being used that morning. It was horrible.

Starscream kept his optics offline, releasing the spike from his servo, hesitating, then going in for the plunge. If anything, at least Master should be impressed with his skill in this next part. The Seeker moved his helm forward, taking the entire spike into his mouth and down his throat, managing to not gag or otherwise choke on it. He had Thundercracker's spike to thank for this magical power. Which he had also honed by deep throating other things as practice, such as dildos and those long, soft energon sticks.

Master hummed his engine in approval, pleased by how good his slave was already. He patted Starscream's helm with his free servo, the other holding the whip.

"Begin."

Starscream placed his servos on Master's thighs before bobbing his helm back and forth, feeling the hardening phallus inside of his mouth, feeling it scraping the inside of his throat. His mouth was still secreting excess mouth lubricant, soon creating white foam around his lip plates and along the spike. It actually was easier to work the spike in his mouth with all that mouth lubricant. Why he had never thought of that before with his trinemates he didn't know. Well, maybe this gross mess was the reason…

He kept moving his helm, swallowing around the spike, pushing his glossa against it, and being careful of his denta so not to scrape. He knew how to do this properly. How to pleasure the spike the right way. Skywarp made him watch enough porn so he should be quite knowledgeable in this…

"Faster." Master grunted, flicking his wrist and causing the whip to lash across Starscream's aft.

Starscream's optics widened, fighting back from biting down, controlling his reaction to the sudden pain. He moved his helm faster, trying to do as Master desired, but it would never be enough.

"Go deeper." He lashed the Seeker over the wings. "More electrical shocks." Another lash.

Starscream whined, obeying, trying to avoid more pain, but of course Master relished being sadistic. He kept lashing Starscream on the aft, backplates, and wings, smiling wickedly as he did so between his grunts of pleasure. Starscream whimpered and yelped, but continued giving fellatio, feeling his mouth lubricants somehow covering more and more of his chin and cheekplates, making him feel even grosser. He felt awful.

"Keep going." Master grunted before lashing Starscream on his faceplates, leaving a tear over his olfactory sensor.

Starscream felt coolant pooling in his optics, feeling more hopeless, more miserable, just missing his trinemates so much.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally felt Master coming. He Kept going, Master grasping the chain and keeping it taunt so Starscream wouldn't be able to pull away and avoid the oncoming explosion. Starscream whined, just wanting this over even if the end was going to be absolutely awful. He gave it his all just before it finally shot out. His mouth and throat were suddenly filled with transfluid, forcing him to jerk his helm back and get the splurting thing out of his mouth. Master grasped Starscream's helm, holding him in place as his spike continued to shoot out, covering Starscream's face with the gooey substance.

Starscream's mouth hung open, his glossa dangling out, mouth lubricant and cum oozing down in long strands from his glossa and jaw, dripping to the floor. Tendrils of mouth lubricant connected the Seeker's mouth and glossa to Master's now limp spike, and the thick, white foam coated Master's spike and much of Starscream's face. Starscream had transfluid all over his faceplates, even over his optics, and seeping into the tear that the whip caused on his visage.

He felt horrible. He felt the cum running down his throat, knowing he swallowed some when it gushed into him. He was so disgusted, so filthy, so… Revolted by all of this.

But Master liked it.

"Beautiful." Master smiled cruelly, leaning forward, examining his slave. "Exactly how you should look. Covered in my nanites and drooling like a rabid turbofox. Such a good, little slave, aren't you, Starscream?"

Starscream's optics narrowed, but he didn't speak or attack like he wanted to. He knew he wouldn't win. He clenched his jaws, glaring death at his imprisoner. Master's optics narrowed before lashing the whip across Starscream's faceplates, causing the Seeker to offline his optics and turn away, but otherwise he remained silent.

"Get on all fours." Master growled.

Starscream hesitated, then did so. Without preamble, Master rested his peds on the Decepticon's back, crossing them at the ankles. Starscream's wings lowered, his optics offlining, silently begging to be with his trinemates or for death to take him. Why was this happening to him?

Master returned to watching TV like nothing had happened, keeping his fluid covered spike out to get some air. Starscream could only watch the transfluid and mouth lubricant drip onto the floor, puddling as it fell from his faceplates. He could feel it drying on his cheekplates, his mouth becoming sticky on the inside. He winced when Master's peds shifted, scraping across the fresh whip marks. But, he stayed put.

He was made to stay there for several more joors before Master ordered him into the washroom. There, he made Starscream clean him before the Seeker could scrub himself clean. The former Air Commander dried his Master, then himself, finally ridding himself of the horrible mess.

Master yanked the chain and took the Seeker to the berthroom, locking the door behind him.

"Lie on your back." He grunted, listlessly gesturing to the berth.

Starscream kept his wings low as he obeyed, lying on the berth and removing his codpiece. Master climbed on top of him, and was inside of the Seeker after briefly pleasuring the flier's body. Starscream whimpered and moaned, pitifully looking into those lustful, cerulean optics above him, helplessly holding the wrist of the servo that grasped his neck, pinning him down.

Master smiled, grunting as he thrust hard and fast into his Seeker, loving those moans, those sad mews, those brightly glowing optics that were so fearful, so pathetic, so anxious beneath him. Knowing that he controlled the destiny of their owner. This was his slave. He was his property. And he loved having fun with his property.

"Open." He almost seductively whispered it, tapping Starscream's cockpit.

The Decepticon whined at the Autobot's command, hesitantly folding away his chestplates and revealing his brightly glowing spark. Master removed his own chestplates and lowered himself, pressing his chest against Starscream's. The flier whimpered when he felt the grounder's being, the energy tendrils of their sparks grasping, pulling, and entangling together. Master's hot exhales beat down on Starscream's faceplate's filling his olfactory sensor with the foul stench of Master's breath.

Starscream whined louder as Master's passion grew and his humping became fiercer. He wasn't bothering finding Starscream's primary sensory node. No, this was about him tonight, not his slave. And he would have his fun.

Starscream screamed when he overloaded, their sparks bonding savagely, painfully. Master growled as he too overloaded, filling the Seeker with his nanites in a furious explosion of ecstasy. Starscream gasped and cried out as their sparks refused to release each other for a moment longer than usual, feeling a horrible burn inside of him. He dug his digits into Master's wrist, arching his backstrut, and scraping his thruster heels across the berthtop.

Finally, the climax rode through their frames leaving them hot and panting in the silence of the aftermath of their interface. The Seeker watched the tank, panting, calming down, feeling the remaining burn inside of his spark. Master finally smiled at him, pleased about the overload's power.

"Good, slave." He spoke softly, not much emotion in his vocalizer.

Starscream was pushed over after Master pulled out. He quickly closed his plates and curled up just as Master lied beside him after securing the chain to the headboard. Those powerful arms wrapped around his thin waist, holding him close. Starscream swallowed, a servo touching over his chestplates, not sure why his spark still hurt.

"Night, Starscream." Master grunted before shutting down for recharge.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, his thoughts wandering towards his trinemates. He felt coolant pooling in his optics when he saw Thundercracker's rare smile, and the coolant began to leak out when he heard Skywarp's stupid giggle. He reached over and grabbed the cushion kept on the berth, hugging it tightly, needing some form of comfort.

He let himself go and cried into it, silently praying that his beloved trinemates were safe, warm, well fueled, and together. Please, be together. Please, just be safe together somewhere. Please… Let him be reunited with them. Let him be able to escape. Please. Whatever deity that may exist out there… Hear his prayers. Let him be returned to his Seekers. Let him hug and kiss his trinemates once again. Please, let their trine be whole once more.

That's all he asked for. That's all he ever needed.

* * *

Several orbital cycles passed, all the same. Master interfaced him first thing in the morning, made him refuel after him, then left him chained to the berth whenever he left. And when Master returned Starscream had to clean the apartment, give Master oral, clean Master, let Master use him as a table as he fragged and refueled, and wear that stupid bridle most of the time. Master even made him wear it while he was gone for one orbital cycle. And every night Master took him missionary style before recharging while holding his slave. And most nights Starscream found himself crying to recharge, in pain, losing hope, and his depression and stress growing. And most orbital cycles he had been hurt with a whip, a cable, a crop, or Master punching him. He felt absolutely miserable, and lately was feeling nauseous in the morning and sometimes during interface. But it was only slightly. Nothing terrible. No, the worst was just from what Master was doing to him from the beatings, rape, and mistreatment.

It was nearly an orn since that painful overload that caused his spark to burn when he was beneath Master, being fragged as usual in the morning, when he felt worse than usual. Far worse.

"Mmm." Starscream whined and moaned in pain, wincing as Master thrust into him hard and fast. "Master…"

"Don't speak." The grounder growled, a servo holding Starscream's neck as the other grasped a shoulder.

"Please…" Starscream felt like crying as he felt pain pulsating from within him, his spark burning suddenly. "I-I don't feel good."

"Too bad."

"No… I-I feel really queasy."

"Queasy?"

"Nauseous."

Master ceased his thrusting, eyeing the Seeker. "How so?"

Starscream onlined his optics, looking up at the Autobot. "I-I feel like I'm about to purge. A-and it just hurts here." He placed his servos over his abdominal plates. "I just feel really off."

"Did it just start?"

"I've been feeling nauseous for a few orbital cycles, but never this bad and it never lasted too long. And now I've been feeling pain and just… Really tired. And my HUD has been saying I require more metal for self repair."

Master was silent a bit, thinking, debating whether his slave was being honest or not. Finally, he pulled up and got off the berth. "I'll bring you some energon."

With that said, he walked out of the berthroom. Starscream didn't even watch him leave, instead he curled on his side, closing his codpiece as he held his abdominal plates still. He whimpered softly, wishing this pain would just leave. He had felt a lot of pain throughout his miserable life, but this pain just felt… Different.

Master returned and handed him a cube, not even bothering to drink from it first. Starscream slowly sat up and took it, sipping it slowly. The Autobot watched him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to work. I'll bring a scanner when I come home and we'll find out what's wrong. You might have a wire or piston that won't repair properly, causing the pain and your HUD telling you you're in self repair mode. Possibly caused from a beating. Or, maybe bad energon."

"Maybe I'm dying from being raped and beaten constantly…" Starscream muttered, not looking up.

"Watch it, Starscream. Just because you don't feel well doesn't mean I won't use a cable on your aft." He jabbed a digit at him.

Starscream swallowed. "Yes, sir. I apologize."

Master didn't speak for some time, silently watching the Seeker drink his energon. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm going, now. Behave."

Starscream listened to him walk out and lock the doors behind him. The energon did help his upset fuel tank, but pain and soreness resided still. He set aside the now empty cube on the nightstand, grabbed his cushion, and lied down cuddling it. His optics offlined and soon recharge embraced his exhausted body.

The ex-Decepticon Second onlined with a start, his wings perking, then slowly lowering when he saw Master standing before him, back from being at work all orbital cycle. Starscream looked away, not wanting to be hurt again.

"Here." Master grunted as he held out a scanner.

Starscream looked up, his wings perking a little when seeing the scanner. Cautiously, he reached out and took it from the massive servo. Master untied him from the berth and stepped back.

"I'm going to get you more energon. Go ahead and scan yourself." He grunted before walking out of the room.

Starscream perked his wings, watching him leave, then turned to the device. He vented a sigh, remembering all the times this had been used on him. Remembering Hook grousing and lecturing the Air Commander about how he was always getting damaged and not doing a very good job of avoiding being beaten by Megatron or shot up in battle.

Thinking about Hook made him remember how he died on top of him. Starscream never thought he would cry for a Constructicon, but with everything going on… He missed Hook. He missed how things used to be. He missed being with the other Decepticons and having his freedom. He missed Hook's lectures, his sarcasm, and his… His friendship. He missed the Constructicons.

The Seeker wiped at the coolant threatening to leak out, and turned on the scanner. He held it out at arm's length, and allowed the glowing ray of the scanner to sweep over his frame. Once it had finished, he looked at the results, his wings perking seeing as it listed out the status of his fuel, energy levels, overall health, and other vital information. He then read the status on the spark, his optics widening, wings lowering, and body suddenly beginning to tremble. He felt his spark dropping. He felt like screaming, he felt terrified, he felt-

He startled when Master entered the room with a glass of energon. "Well?" He asked gruffly as he stopped before the flier. "What's wrong?"

Starscream gazed down at the scanner's results, not sure what to say. But, he wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. Not forever anyway. Eventually, the truth would come out. Literally.

"I'm…" He held up the scanner. "I'm sparked."

Master only eyed the thing, his faceplates an enigma, silent, no emotions. Then, he spoke.

"That's an annoyance."

Starscream pulled the scanner away, pitifully looking up at Master. "I-I'll require sheet metal and extra energon…" He vented a sigh. "Maybe you should tie your nanite wires to ensure they don't accidentally plug back in."

"I never unplugged them."

Starscream's optics widened as he shot them back up at the grounder. " _What_? You were interfacing me _knowing_ they were _live_?! That I could get sparked?! W-was this your plan?!"

"Watch your tone." He growled. "I didn't unplug because it feels better when they are plugged in. The overload is more powerful."

"That is slag. _Complete_ slag! Unplugging nanite wires has _no_ change on the pleasure or overload of the interface. That is a myth that has been disproven a million times and heavily studied. The scientific evidence from the multitude of studies conducted during-"

"It feels better when plugged in. I'm not changing anything because some government funded _'scientists'_ tell me to all for a paycheck."

"The studies are not funded by the government. That's conspiracy theorists trying to justify ignoring basic common sense and scientific and academic research. You have been interfacing me with unsafe interface. Without any form of birth control and _this_ is what happens!" He held up the scanner for emphasize. "If you didn't want to unplug why didn't you get me a grounding or-or a spark neutralizer so that I was protected?"

Master shrugged. "It's no biggie. Just will get an abortion."

"Firstly, abortion isn't to be used as birth control. That's just irresponsible. Secondly, you're not damaging my body to kill _my_ sparkling. Thirdly, this is my sparkling. They are alive and I'm keeping my sparkling even if the sire is a total slagheap."

"Why keep the sparkling of a 'total slagheap?'"

"Because it's not their fault for who you are or what you've done to me." He paused. "I need metal sheets. The protoform requires metal to grow. And I'll need more energon. And you will have to interface me less. For now the protoform can handle the excess heat, but as it develops more overheating could cause permanent brain damage. I also suggest you read more on how to deliver a sparkling and sparkling health, since you have some medical background. It would be of use if you continue denying me access to an actual doctor."

Master didn't speak, his face unreadable, just thinking. He then set down the glass of energon on the nightstand, and spoke. "I think not."

Starscream's optics widened when Master suddenly punched him hard in the abdominal plates. The Seeker reached up, trying to defend himself when more blows were horrifically dealt to his body, but he simply wasn't strong enough. Master was a massive tank, and him a small, fighter jet who was low on fuel, sick, and injured. He had no chance at all.

Master grasped the Seeker's neck and threw him to the floor before kicking him hard in the abdominal plates. Starscream screamed and begged as he was beaten, desperately trying to curl into a ball, trying to protect himself and the little one, but he couldn't.

Master grabbed a metal cable, double it over, and began to rain down the vicious blows, striking the Decepticon over the sides, thighs, faceplates, and wherever else it landed. Starscream was soon leaking from his mouth, olfactory sensor, wings, arms, thighs, abdominal plates, and servos. His body was dented, torn, and soon he resembled more of a pile of scrap than an actual Seeker.

Starscream let himself go, crying as he curled into the corner of the room, trembling from the shock of the attack. Master watched him, his faceplates uncaring, optics narrowed, no remorse for his actions.

He tossed the cable onto the desk before speaking to his slave. "It's dead, now." He said it so casually, in such a sparkless remark.

Starscream could only continue his crying, covering his faceplates, that beating so similar to the millions of beatings he received from Megatron. Sudden, brutal, the worst imaginable pain, and then it all just ceased suddenly. He felt like he was with Megatron again. But this time, he lost something that could of potentially been a blessing.

"Refuel. You'll need it." Master grunted as he turned to leave. "Better not be crying when I frag you later."

And with that said he walked out of the room.

Starscream hugged himself, crying softly to himself, feeling the coolant run down his cheekplates and dripping off his chin. The warm droplets landed on his arm as it stayed wrapped around his abdominal plates, shielding where his creation once had been so safe and alive.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "Maybe… It's for the best… Maybe you're better off never having existed than… Than being here." He swallowed, resetting his vocalizer. "That slagheap would make a terrible sire. Thundercracker will sire my next creation. He will be a great sire." He was silent a moment, thinking about his trinemates now. "I hope I can have a creation with him… Please… Be alive. Please… You two better be alive. I-I need you. W-why is this happening?" He renewed his sobs, alone on the cold floor.

* * *

Master returned to his regular schedule as if nothing had transpired. He interfaced Starscream that night and recharged with him on the berth. In the morning he chained Starscream to the floor, leaving him there all orbital cycle while he was away. Upon his return, he raped him as usual.

And that how it was. Starscream was raped in the morning, left chained all orbital cycle, raped when Master returned, forced to clean the apartment, had to bathe Master, give him oral, and be a good slave. And he did still received a few beatings and floggings. But, Master was giving him more energon and metal sheets to eat to help with self repairs.

Starscream tried looking for a chance to escape, to kill Master, to get away, but Master was good. He ensured Starscream never got a chance, never could get a hold of any weapons, was never left unchained or unmonitored. And he was quick to beat out any resistance, literally.

Starscream was stuck for the next three decacycles being raped, beaten, chained, ridden, giving fellatio, and obeying this cruel Autobot. And he kept feeling sicker. Weaker, heavier, nauseous, tired, and his abdominal region hurt a lot on the inside. And sometimes his spark would burn. He even vomited a few times, and got helmaches. And he felt even more lonely and depressed. He cried a lot more, and he was also grumpier. He just… Felt off. Not right. And it was more than just being beaten and raped that was doing it. But he didn't know what. Not until now, at least.

Starscream bit down on the bit, angrily looking ahead as he leaned over the desk, whimpering and moaning softly with each hard thrust into his body. Master had his palms resting on the desk on either side of his Seeker, leaning over so his torso was pressed against Starscream's backplates, his humping fierce and brutal, enjoying his slave. Starscream propped himself up by the elbows, watching the skies outside the window, wincing when Master bit down on his neck and tugged harshly.

"Tell me, Master," Starscream suddenly spoke up, his servos grasping at the desktop. "What will your precious Prime do when he finds out?"

"Hmm?"

"What will Optimus Prime do when he finds out you have a Decepticon prisoner as your personal frag toy? Think he'll pat you on, hah, on the helm and let you continue, oh… Continue on your merry way? Or, will he-hah! Will he beat the slag out of you? Hmm? I am curious."

Master didn't answer immediately. "Prime won't find out."

"You say that now, but you can only hide me for so long. Oh… Hah… What if I escape and run into one of his loyalists? What if you accidentally say the wrong thing? What if- oh, what if you leave evidence of my existence? What if you're investigated?"

Master gave Starscream a particularly hard thrust. "Optimus won't ever find out. You're a secret and will stay so. No one comes to this level, or really this building, unless I invite them. And only friends are invited. They would never squeal."

"I've learned long ago, argh… to never trust 'friends.'"

"You're a Decepticon."

"And you're an Autobot that is keeping secrets from your god."

"He's not my god."

"You Autobots certainly worship him like one…"

"I could say the same of how some Decepticons worship Megatron as a god."

"Touché."

"The other Autobots will never find out about you. You are forever mine."

"We shall see."

Master continued with his thrusting, grunting loudly as he greatly enjoyed his Seeker's valve. Starscream moaned, whimpered, and stayed submissive, unable to do anything else but that.

Master continued for a couple of kliks more before he finally overloaded. He growled as he filled Starscream with his transfluid, clutching the Seeker's sides. Starscream whimpered, but didn't otherwise react. He panted, waiting for Master to finish up and release him. Master pulled out after he had cooled off some, giving the reins a tug. Starscream stood up, turning around to face Master. He didn't close his codpiece, not sure if Master wanted anymore use out of him. Master eyed him, studying that curvaceous body, that perfectly thin waist, and those wide hips for grasping onto when fragging the slag out of that flier. Such a beautiful frag toy he was.

"Come here." Master yanked the reins, pulling the Decepticon over.

He embraced the Seeker, those large servos groping and feeling over Starscream's body, squeezing and savoring. They grasped onto Starscream's chestplates, squeezing, then lowering to his aft and holding tightly, giving a few firm smacks to that pert aft. He bit on Starscream's neck and shoulder, his servos rough, demanding, needy, and having complete control over Starscream's frame.

Starscream whimpered, unable to defend himself from these unwanted hands assaulting his body. He could only submit and allow this violation of his person, for all his intimacy and personal space to be invaded, thrown away, and disregarded. His body no longer belonged to him.

Starscream was pressed against Master's torso, his cheekplates forced to rest on that broad chassis as his servos rested on Master's waist. He didn't look down, not wanting to see the invasive servos molesting him. He felt it, and that was far too much for him.

As Master's digits were poking and pinching his valve and aft, the former Air Commander suddenly felt nauseous. More so than he did usually. He felt extremely sick, the urge to purge his fuel tank rapidly growing.

He shoved at Master, but the Autobot kept him there, having too much fun.

"Master, please…" Starscream said weakly, being held so tightly. "I-I feel sick. Please, I think I'm going to vomit."

Master scowled, his optics rolling. "Why do you always feel sick?" He demanded, shoving the Seeker back.

Starscream stumbled backwards, but managed not to fall. His wings drooped, not daring to look up at the angry grounder. Master glared at him for several hard astroseconds before stomping over to the cabinets. He grabbed the scanner and returned to his slave.

"Here. Tell me what your ailment is and I'll get you better." He said it not out of concern for the Seeker, but merely wanting a healthy slave to own.

Starscream gingerly accepted the scanner, and turned it on. He held it out at arm's length and allowed the bright ray to scan over his frame. Once finished, he read the results. His optics widened, his spark dropped inside of him. Part of him was excited, but the other part horrified and scared.

"Well?" Master barked, his fists resting on his hips.

Starscream pitifully looked up at him, then back at the scanner. "I'm three decacycles along with a sparkling. You never killed him. H-he's still growing inside me."

Master's faceplates didn't change, he didn't react for an increasingly uncomfortable half klik. Finally, he spat out his remark.

"This is inconvenient."

"I'll take care of him. You won't have to do anything."

Master didn't speak. He glared at the Seeker for a few tense moments more before grasping Starscream's arm, turning him around, and penetrating him once more. Starscream felt coolant pooling in his optics as Master wrapped his arms around his thin body and raped him once more. The Alpha Seeker read the scanner results again, studying them.

His sparkling was healthy, alive, and a strong spark growing beside his. A beautiful, little sparkling was in him. His sparkling.

He faintly smiled. Maybe… Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe Master will calm down some if there was a sparkling around. Maybe Master will take him to a doctor and he could get help and escape. Maybe… Just maybe… Something good was going to come out of this.

He could only hope.

* * *

Master had been quiet all last night and the next morning. He interfaced Starscream as usual and left him tied to the berth, but this time gave him extra energon and a larger sheet of metal to chew on.

Starscream thought maybe Master was going to consider the sparkling as a good thing, and maybe a sparkling could soften up Master. But when Master came home early from whatever work he did, Starscream knew something very wrong was up.

"Come here." Master growled, tugging the chain hard.

Starscream grabbed at the collar as he followed Master into the washroom. Master locked the door behind them, then set down several buckets, paint sprayers, and cloths. Starscream swallowed, his servos instinctively going to his abdominal plates, protecting the sparkling.

"Sit down." Master gestured to a stool he had put there a few kliks before.

Starscream obeyed, sitting down, his wings drooping. Master grabbed one of the buckets, opened it, and dipped a cloth inside. The gooey, almost clear liquid soaked into the cloth before Master removed it. He then began to scrub that cloth onto Starscream's frame harshly and quickly.

Starscream felt coolant pooling in his optics, realizing what it was. It was removing his paint, all that was left of it. His silver outer plating and protoform was beginning to appear, and despite never wearing clothing, he felt… naked. He felt so exposed. And it hurt more for this was the color scheme of his carrier.

He was too scared to speak up, forced to hold the bucket for Master as the grounder scrubbed the paint away. The paint that Thundercracker had always painted on him. It took a little over a joor, but Master removed all his paint, his individuality, off him. He started to scrub hard on the flier's faceplates, but that wouldn't remove.

Master took the paint remover bucket and set it and the now filthy cloth aside. He grabbed another bucket, dumped its contents into a paint sprayer, and returned to the Seeker.

"Don't move." He growled.

Starscream felt coolant leaking down his cheekplates as a bright, lime green color was painted onto his body. Master coated his arms, legs, and some of his wings in this color. Next, Master painted a darker puce on Starscream thighs, upper arms, and torso. His wings had a puce stripe and a lime green stripe. But, Master wasn't done. He then took a dark, reddish orange and painted Starscream's visible protoform, the rest of his wings, other missed spots, and all of Starscream's faceplates that color.

The once proud Seeker looked absolutely awful now. More coolant leaked from his optics when seeing himself in the mirror.

"There." Master grunted. "No one will ever know."

* * *

Starscream's wrists were manacled together before Master opened the door to the apartment and led him out by the chain. Starscream remained silent, following the Autobot, who had made it known he had a whip, metal cable, and pistol in his subspace for dealing with the Seeker should he act up.

The rest of the apartment building was mostly in ruins. Some rooms were being restored on lower floors, but no one seemed to ever visit the upper level where Master resided.

Starscream was led out of the apartment building and onto the empty streets. The sun was setting, and the neutrals were either going home or off for not always legal activity. This meant no one was around to see Starscream, or at least no one who was aware about a missing Seeker.

Starscream stayed close to Master, not having much of a choice for how taunt and short Master kept the chain, but his optics wandered. His wings perked high, a trot to his step, excited to finally be out of that apartment despite being scared where they might be going. He kept looking around, trying to figure out where they were, how the outside world was faring, trying to see if he saw anyone he knew. Even one Decepticon. Even if it was someone he hated… So long as he saw _one_ face that was familiar.

But no one was. No Decepticons, not even Autobots. Just Empties.

He wasn't sure how far they walked, but Master took him for a long one sticking to the shadows and alleys, ensuring as few people saw them as possible. Finally, they arrived at a large building, entering it from the back. Starscream lowered his wings, feeling a sudden sense of fear and sadness. This place just didn't feel right to him.

He wanted to leave. He was scared.

He bit his lip plate, grabbing Master's wrist, staying close to him, and making sure he wouldn't walk into a wall as he concentrated on looking around and trying to figure out these new surroundings.

Master walked him through an empty waiting room, the Seeker's wings perking. Was he seeing a doctor? Was he getting a checkup? Was this so that he could have a healthy sparkling? Was Master going to finally start to treat him better? Was good things about to happen?!

Starscream's wings perked, hoping that good things were coming. Maybe he'll get medicine? Maybe he'll get his joints fixed for they were somewhat stiff. Maybe he'll get a full body checkup like Hook would always give him and he'll be properly repaired?! His wings fluttered at that thought, and he eagerly looked ahead, excited for some new firewalls, clean energon, and medicine.

Master opened the door to the back and pulled the Seeker along, passing exam rooms with medical equipment inside. Starscream was getting excited, his engine even daring to purr.

Master stopped at one exam room in the back which still had all the lights on inside. He pulled the Seeker in with him as he entered, the two standing before another grounder who was checking over a datapad. This grounder was a medical frame, an ambulance. An actual doctor. But, he didn't look like a friendly doctor. There was a scowl on his faceplates, and he was quite thin. Not like most ambulance builts that were thicker… That's when Starscream realized he wasn't a proper ambulance. He must have had replacement parts from an ambulance built, but his true form was of a speedster, making him thin and wing-like attachments protruding from his backplates. It actually made him more intimidating. And his coloration wasn't the usual white and red of most doctors, but darker blues, a deep red, and grey.

Starscream did not like this doctor. Hook may not have been a proper medical built, but he didn't have the bad vibes, the intimidation that this doctor had. His wings lowered, knowing something wasn't right.

"This him?" The new mech inquired, eyeing the flier.

"It is." Master grunted.

"Decepticon, lie on the medberth." The doctor gestured to it.

Starscream's wings drooped, taking a step back. Master shoved him forward, his engine growling, warning the Seeker. Starscream looked back up at him, pitifully begging with his optics to not make him go. But Master glared dangerously at him, a silent threat that a horrible beating awaited him if he disobeyed.

Starscream turned away, wings still so low, and obeyed. He approached the medberth and lied on it, feeling so exposed, feeling like something awful was about to happen.

"Three decacycles along, correct?" The doctor asked as he adjusted a device, then pulled a monitor over.

"Correct." Master grunted.

Starscream's wings perked a little when his servos were moved aside and a device placed over his abdominal plates. Then, the monitor changed and he saw it. A black and white image appeared, a small face showing, with little arms and legs curled against a tiny body, and the smallest of wing stubs protruding from the back.

Starscream's optics widened, sitting up, his wings perking, seeing his sparkling. Then, he smiled. Genuinely, happily, excitedly smiled, his wings fluttering rapidly. His little sparkling, there on the screen, for him to see. Healthy, alive, and growing. His little Seekerlet.

"Mech or femme?" He blurted out, too enthusiastic to think about Master's anger.

The doctor eyed the Seeker before speaking. "Too early to tell. It's not developed enough between the legs."

"Well, what is it looking like so far?"

The doctor moved his scanner and studied the monitor. "Appears it might be developing into a mech."

"A mechling?" Starscream couldn't look away from the screen, his smile broadening. "Could you take a picture?"

The doctor looked back at Master, who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. If it shuts him up."

The doctor grabbed a dataslug, plugged it into the monitor, then took several images of the sparkling from a few angles. He removed the dataslug and handed it to Starscream, who quickly subspaced it, not wanting Master to take it. But, Master didn't seem to care.

"How long will it take?" Master suddenly demanded.

"Not long." The doctor replied casually as he removed the ultrasound equipment. "At this stage of development it's easier to do due to the smaller size." He then placed the stirrups of the medberth up and put Starscream's legs on them, keeping them up and out of the way.

Starscream gave a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

"He's taking care of the parasite." Master grunted, suddenly grabbing Starscream's wrists and pinning them to the berth above the Seeker's helm.

Starscream's optics widened, looking down to see that the doctor was strapping his ankles to the stirrups now. "What the hell are you doing!?" He shrieked, struggling now, trying to get free.

"Behave." Master growled.

The doctor pried open Starscream's codpiece, then grabbed the long pliers. Starscream's optics widened and greatly brightened.

"NO! Please, _don't_." The Seeker pitifully looked up at Master. "Don't do this."

Master only offered him a small, dry smirk.

"Don't kill him!" Starscream struggled, trying to get away, but the two grounders didn't listen.

He screamed when the pliers entered his valve and travelled up to his gestation tank. He felt it inside of him, felt it moving, felt all the pain, then felt it pulling out. It came out, clasped shut over a little, tiny leg, which had energon dripping from where it had been ripped off the sparkling's body.

Starscream's optics were wide with horror, shocked at the sight, but soon he was screaming, struggling more, and trying to attack, to fight, to do something to defend his sparkling. But he couldn't fight them. He was tied down, Master was stronger than him, and he was weak.

The pliers went in again, and out they came with a severed arm. Starscream started to cry, coolant pouring down the sides of his cheekplates. The pliers went in, and out came another leg. In, and out came an arm and some shoulder. In, and out came half a torso. In, then out came a wing and more body. In… And out came a tiny, crushed sparkling helm. All of the Seekerlet was placed on a bowl until the abortion was complete.

He was bawling, seeing his now dead Seekerlet on that dish beside him, crushed, covered in energon and gestation tank fluid, wires still attached to the little, frail body. The optics blankly staring into space, the gift of life stolen from them.

Starscream cried harder as he felt his spark burn for a moment, then no more, knowing that the sparkling's spark, the tiny, innocent life of another Seeker, was now diminished. Gone forever. Never given a chance to explore, create, and live outside of their carrier. All because his sire didn't want him.

"And in the trash it goes!" The doctor dumped the sparkling's mutilated body into the disposal unit. "He'll be sore for a while, and his programming will be off for a while as it adjusts from the shock and reprogramming not having a parasite any longer."

"So long as I can frag him and he can work, I don't care." Master grunted, no empathy, nothing for the atrocity that just transpired.

"Let him rest for a few orbital cycles. Now, my payment." The doctor smiled as he held out his servo.

Master unsubspaced a bag of Shanix and tossed it to him, which he promptly snatched. "Remember, you never saw this Seeker."

"Not at all." The doctor's sparkless smile grew as he looked into the bag.

Master glared down at his slave, then released him. Starscream bolted up, and punched at Master, almost falling off the medberth. He hissed, snarling, engine growling, wings flaring, and optics filled with only murderous intent. The Autobot only smugly smirked.

"Feisty, aren't you? Weren't just a klik ago during the abortion."

"I hate you." Starscream growled venomously through his clenched denta.

"I'm sure you do." Master untied the Seeker from the medberth, than yanked the chain so hard that Starscream was pulled off the berth. Starscream fell to the floor, yelping and grasping at the collar. "Get up." Master growled.

Starscream slowly did so, pausing to look back at the disposal unit where his sparkling's body was. He then turned to Master, his wings lowering. "Can I please bury him?"

"No." Master grunted, stomping out of the room, pulling the chain hard.

"Please! Master, PLEASE!" Starscream begged, but he was dragged along and out of the room. "PLEASE!" He reached back, trying to get to the disposal unit, but Master was too strong.

He cried. He cried the whole way back to the apartment. Master only yanked the chain and slapped him to shut up. No remorse, no sadness, nothing from the grounder. And when they returned, he shoved the Seeker onto the berth and took him, fragging him hard, and not bothering to unplug his nanite wires.

Starscream cried. He bawled, he screamed, he trembled, he felt horrible. And all his crying earned him a flogging and being beaten with a metal cable. And he was then raped again and again after that.

He cried into his servos from the pain and the murder of his sparkling as Master lied down in berth next to him. The grounder wrapped his arms around his slave, and without any conscious tugging at his spark, no remorse, no guilt, he fell into recharge, pleased to have had a nice frag in.

Starscream thought about his little dead Seekerlet, of how much he wanted to be a creator, of how… Something positive could of come out of all of this horror. But, no… His sparkling was gone.

No sparkling, no trinemates, no Seekers, no Decepticons, no freedom, no friends, no love, no dignity, no hope… Nothing. Nothing but pain, despair, depression, rape, and suffering.

Why? Why him? Why did this have to happen to him?

The Alpha Seeker, once the one in control, cried himself to recharge, exhausted from having his body used by those who never cared.

* * *

**Another chapter done.**

**Remember: Abortion is NEVER the answer. Abortion simply is exploitation of the female reproductive system. 99% of all abortions are from CONSENSUAL sex that wouldn't have ended in pregnancy if the participants had used birth control. Birth control which is 99% effective, and 100% effective if you tie your tubes, get a vasectomy, or sterilize. And BOTH parties need to use birth control. It's not just the woman's job!**

**Abortion also is very dangerous and harmful to women, not just by exploiting them for money, but also it harms the body and even kills women. Yes, the "oh so precious" "safe" abortion has caused the death and permanent harm to many women.**

**And the act of abortion not only is killing a baby, but how it's done is immensely cruel. The method I used in this chapter is one of the most common. They literally tear the baby out piece by piece. And remember: Babies as young as 18 weeks can live outside the womb.**

**See my[Educational Journal I wrote about abortion on my deviantART](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Abortion-Raising-Children-and-Sex-686137188). [Ga-Maleven on deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/ga-maleven) to learn more, see links from former abortion doctors, survivors of abortions, those who suffered from it, and the science of why babies are alive even when in early development inside their mother.**

**And remember also: Just because the mother may have been raped, the baby had nothing to do with it. And this is why the majority of rape victims who do get pregnant keep their babies. Because they know not to punish the innocent for the crimes of another.**

**Many abortion doctors laugh about killing babies because they are sociopaths just as those who kill non-human animals for meat when there's no need due to[humans being herbivores](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/The-Reality-of-Meat-685113650). And many fathers are left mourning over their children being killed all because the mother is allowed to murder despite a loving father wanting their child. If you have an accident and don't want them, set them up for adoption or give to the father if he's capable. But NEVER resort to murder!**

**Star won't kill his baby all because the sire is an asshole.**

**Moving on.**

**It's canon that Transformers have lubricants for their mouths. We see this several times in the IDW comics. The purpose is very likely the purpose of them having lubricant in other parts of their bodies. For the pistons, hydraulics, and other parts to not get rusty, move fluently, and helping keep things clean by washing away dirt, buildup, etc. Otherwise, it seems to serve no other purpose.**

**Remember that bits are abusive and hurt horses. They don't actually train, just like shock collars, prong collars, and choke collars don't train dogs. They just cause pain. And bits have cut off horses' tongues, torn lips apart, ad cause other agonizing pain and wounds. And due to the pain and stress they cause, hoses salivate excessively from it. This is why horses have white foam around their mouths from it, and when forced to wear them for a long time and when they are used forcibly, horses are covered in so much saliva foam even their chests and necks are coated. This is often seen in horse shows which are immensely abusive. They force horses to burn with gasoline so they walk in a stupid manner... See my[Educational Journal on animal entertainment, horse racing, etc. for more on that.](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Rodeos-Racing-Fighting-and-Animal-Entertainment-683434909)  
**

**Sadly, many people don't use birth control because they thing it will "lessen" the pleasure of sex. Condoms are especially not used because people complain about the feeling. Hence, why people get so many unwanted pregnancies, and then they go and kill the baby...**

**USE BIRTH CONTROL! NO EXCUSES! Seriously!**

**Sadly, many people will also deny studies and science because they claim they are "government funded." So many carnists refuse to listen to Harvard, Yale, Cambridge, World Health Organization, and many other top research facilities because of this myth. All because the morons want to pretend to be omnivores and destroying the planet when we're herbivores and[animal agriculture is the leading cause of deforestation, human starvation, climate change, and species extinction. Yes, I also have a journal on this you should read](https://ga-maleven.deviantart.com/journal/Human-Starvation-Deforestation-and-Extinction-681028104).**

**In the IDW comics Primes are basically gods and many worship Optimus Prime kinda like he's a god. Basically, it;s like with ancient Egyptian mythology where the Pharaoh was a god on earth. And then you have Decepticons, like Tarn, who legit worship Megatron like a god. Even pray to him...**

**And... I have come to an ultimatum:**

**If my parents don't give me my cat, Star, back by the end of 2018... I have no reason to bother staying around. I will commit suicide if I don't get my last daughter before the year ends. I have told my parents this. I've had it. I can't take it anymore. I can't keep living like this.**

**I've told them this and I have also Emailed other family members this. I'm done. I lost my other two daughters from their abuse, I can't continue being away from Star any longer.**

**I'm no longer being silent, I am no longer holding back. I have nothing else to live for. So, I'm going all out.**

**[REDACTED due to asshole falsely reporting me. But, I got my cat back FINALLY. Updated 3/22/19]  
**

 

**I thank you for your help if you do this.  
**

**Please, help me. I need to save her. That's all I have left in this world. And my only chance of ever healing.**  
  
(Note some of this note was deleted due to assholes.)


	4. Hope

 

**Chapter Four**

"Trigger?"

"No."

"Sweepback? Nightwing? Solarstrike? Highfly? Turbulence?"

"Those are Seeker designations."

"I'm running out of grounder designations." Starscream paused. "Tank? Tanker? Tanked?"

"What?"

"I don't know! You grounders have the oddest of designations. Ow… Could you not… Do it so hard?"

"I'll do it as hard as I want to, slave."

Starscream narrowed his optics, servos grasping the berthtop as he lied over it, his peds resting on the floor. Master stood, thrusting hard and fast into his slave, his servos gripping onto Starscream's waist.

It was morning, several orbital cycles since the forced abortion, and while Starscream had physically healed, his mental pain wouldn't diminish. He had lost his little sparkling, and no amount of time would heal that.

The Decepticon whined when Master bit his nape and tugged, the grounder growling some as he did it. Starscream glared ahead, remaining still, behaving, letting the Autobot have his fun.

"Deadshot? Firearm? Taillight? Brakelight? Headlight? Firelight?"

"Nothing with light."

"Crusher? Demolisher? Bonebreaker? Wrecker? Carnage? Annihilator?

"No."

"Is it embarrassing? Something for weaklings? Too femme? Hmm… Glitch? Cruise Control? Overboard? Piston? Microspike?"

Master cuffed the back of Starscream's helm. "Behave or else."

Starscream flicked his wings, his optics narrowing. "You know… You can't hide your designation forever. Eventually I'll find out. I always find out everything. It's a specialty of mine."

"And how do you suppose you will find out?"

"I could hack your computer, get you intoxicated, maybe pleasure you to the point you are willing to tell me anything." Starscream shrugged. "I have my methods. If Megatron wasn't immune to them, no one is." He smirked as he looked back at the grounder.

Master raised an optical ridge. "You're never finding out my designation."

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Because you are not worthy of speaking it. You're a Decepticon. And Decepticons are inferior in every way."

"And yet you can't help but stick your cock in one and go all out multiple times every orbital cycle. If I'm so 'inferior,' why is it you can't help but be in me always? Hmm? Or is my valve exempt from the rule?"

Master gave his slave an extra hard thrust. "You're inferior in every way, but I still need some relief."

"Oh? And what about my body? My smooth curves? My skinny waist? My long legs? My pert aft so perfect for smacking hard? My wide hips, my kissable lips, my neck so perfect for strangling, my tight, wet valve, my heavenly moans, or… my flexibility?" The Seeker smiled coquettishly as he looked back at the Autobot.

Master eyed him for a moment before speaking. "There might be a few other exemptions."

"Ha! You grounders are all the same. See a Seeker and you can't help yourselves. It's as if spikes have a natural attraction to Seeker valves. I'm sure looking at me gives you an erection that no grounder femme has ever given you."

"It's true. My erection once in you is the hardest I've ever been. And I can't help but frag you with every ounce of energy I have. But, that still doesn't erase the fact you're inferior in everything else but being a little slut." He grasped Starscream's mandible, forcing him to look ahead, holding his neck tightly. "Does that piss you off, slave?"

Starscream's optics narrowed. "What pisses me off the most is the fact you think you'll ever get away with keeping me a slave… And that you refuse to tell me about the state of the other Seekers."

"No one will find you, and the other Seekers are either dead or prisoners."

"Yes, but are my mates alive?"

"If I ever do find out I'll apprise you."

"What about my other Seekers? Are they all being raped as well?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I am their leader. They are my responsibility. I am their caretaker and I must protect my people. Perhaps if you ever led or had a family you would understand this."

It was Master's turn to narrow his optics. He grabbed a datapad from the nightstand and onlined it, never ceasing his thrusts. He messed with it for a moment before placing it on the berth before Starscream so he could see. The Seeker watched the screen, his optics widening at what he saw.

A video was playing, and it was showing Megatron, manacled, chained, still damaged from battle, standing on a stage beside Shockwave who also was chained and wounded. Then, an Autobot clad in black stepped behind them, a gun in his hand, and held it to the back of Megatron's helm.

"No." Starscream pushed the datapad away. "I will not watch you slaughter my leader like some beast. He was a _warrior_! He deserved a warrior's death!"

Master slammed Starscream's helm into the berth. "He was a monster who deserved far worse than what he got."

Starscream flicked his wings. "Are you so different? You killed, you raped, you destroyed families, lives, and taken freedom from others/ Just look at what you are doing to me. You keep me chained to your berth, raping me multiple times every orbital cycle, beating me to a scrap pile, and even killed my son. You deserve death as much as Megatron did."

"And you don't? You who have murdered and raped yourself?" Master sneered.

"I've done what I must for my people. I wish I could take it all back, but my Seekers come before anyone else. Again, if you had family, if you were ever a leader, you would understand."

"I much prefer having a slave and leading my slave to the berth so I can understand your valve." He lustfully smirked.

Starscream gave him a sideways glare, his wings flicking. "You are incorrigible in your perverse tendencies…."

"So are you."

"I'm not the slave owner killing unborn sparklings."

"It wasn't alive."

"He had a spark."

"It's gone now."

Starscream growled his engine, his wings flaring. Master placed his large servo over the back of Starscream's helm before slamming it down and pinning him. He then concentrated on just thrusting hard and fast into the Seeker, grunting with pleasure. Starscream moaned, grasping the berthtop, submitting to the rape.

Master enjoyed himself until he overloaded, then started back up again. After his second overload he pulled out of the Decepticon. Starscream stood up, closing his plates, and sat on the berth, watching Master. The Autobot wiped his codpiece and thighs clean, then tossed the cloth at Starscream, who caught it with a single servo. The flier wiped himself clean, then took the soiled rag to the other room to be washed, as he had been beaten to do without being told.

"Starscream, come." Master snapped his digits.

The designated mech obeyed, approaching Master, his wings perking. Master patted the top of his helm, rewarding his good behavior.

"Fetch energon then you may sit by the window."

"Yes, Master." Starscream started to turn to do so, but Master gave his wing a tug, stopping him.

"Who do you belong to?"

Starscream looked up at him, his wings lowering. "I belong to you, Master."

"Of course you do. Do as I command."

"Yes, Master." Starscream turned and walked to the energon room.

He filled two glasses with energon, grabbed four cubes of hardened energon, and a box of energon sticks before returning to the Autobot. He held the tray that the energon had been placed on before the grounder and waited. Master drank his energon and munched on his cubes first, then ate half of the stick. He took a bite and sip out of the energon for Starscream before speaking.

"Sit by the window."

Starscream took his energon, setting it on the small desk by the window before sitting down. Master chained him to a hook on the wall, then went to the couch and sat down. The Seeker slowly ate his energon, savoring a moment of not being hurt and being left alone by his window. His wings perked, watching the birds outside. Two had built a little nest by his window and no longer flew away when they saw him there through the glass. They reminded him of Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, their interactions with each other so similar to Soundwave's pets. Well, Soundwave never considered them as pets.

The former Air Commander had thought about designating these two birds after his fellow Decepticons, but seeing how they were in a different relationship than the cassettes had been… He chose to instead designate them after the Alphas before him. The mech bird he called Skycutter, for he was blue, and the femme bird was Airstrike, because she had some green on her as Airstrike had.

The birds were always there now since they had laid three eggs, keeping constant vigilance and protecting the incubating sparklings. Skycutter was gone the most, bringing back crystallized energon or energon treats he found for his mate. She usually left at night to stretch her wings as he stayed behind.

He would never admit to it, but it felt like these two birds were his only friends now. Maybe he could encourage them to come closer, maybe Master would let the window be open and he could pet them? Watching the birds cuddle and rest their helms under the other's chin always made Starscream's spark ache. He missed his own mates, snuggling with them, pressing his own helm under Thundercracker's chin… Listening to Thunder's engine purr as the blue Seeker held both his partners on his lap, protective of them. And Skywarp would have his brow pressed against Starscream's, the both of them keeping their helms tucked against Thundercracker's neck, never letting go of each other as they cuddled. And the conversations they never said in public. About what they would do after the war. What they would do once they could finally live a normal life.

The conversation always turned to sparklings. Always. There was no argument against it. They knew what they wanted. They wanted to move back into the palace in Vos, rebuilt their city and bring their home to its old glory. A home for all of the Seekers once more. To lay their dead to rest in the catacombs, to get away from Megatron and grounders, and to be free from discrimination, war, and hatred.

But most importantly, to have a safe place for their little Seekerlets. They had already decided on designations. Starscream wanted femmlings designated Zephyr, Moonlight, Dawnstar, Tempest, Starlight, Rainstorm, Aurora, and Chandelle. And his mechlings would be Nacreous, Skyblade, Starfire, Stormbreaker, Starstreak, and Thunderstrike.

Thundercracker wanted sparklings designated Gale, Borealis, Darkstorm, and Steelwing, while Skywarp wanted Storm, Strikeblade, Luna, Ash, Lightspeed, Overcast, and Powerlash.

But they all agreed that TC would do most of the siring. Starscream wanted to at least experience being a carrier for once, or more times. Thundercracker did not want to be a carrier at all, but more than happily promised he would provide the nanite donations. Skywarp just wanted sparklings no matter who they came out of.

He may never get his little Seekerlets, now… His happy trine, his growing family. To put the war behind him, to focus on his people, healing his mental wounds, and bringing new life into a better world. A world he fought for.

To hold a little newly emerged sparkling in his arms as the sire, who he always envisioned as Thundercracker, hold him as they just cuddled together, enjoying each others presence. To have that future he dreamed of having since before he even trined. When he had been on the streets, homeless, alone, abandoned… He had dreamed of one orbital cycle to have a trine, a family with that trine, and to live a normal life. And during the war his desire for a family, for creations, for normalcy grew to such a point it burned inside of him. Every time he kissed his trinemates, every time they held him, every time they cuddled together for the night, every time he saw them… He imaged doing all of that with a recharging sparkling or two in his arms, in his mate's arms, or a youngling playing with toys nearby. And every punch, every lash, every harsh word he took from Megatron… He told himself he would get through this all for his current and future family. He would win, and his victory would be the smiling face of his little creation looking up at him as he held them.

Starscream swallowed hard as his neck cables tightened. He wiped at the coolant beginning to leak down his cheekplates, looking away from the birds. He forced his processor elsewhere, somewhere happy, somewhere that wouldn't cause him to cry. But, all his happy thoughts were of his idiotic trinemates he loved and couldn't live without. His only reason for bothering with life anymore. But now thinking about them made him cry even more. Where were they? Were they still alive? Were they alright? Were they prisoners? Were they being raped? Were they together? Did they know where he was?

What had happened to his trine?

Starscream finished his energon and watched the birds for almost a cycle when the door chime went off. He perked his wings, glancing from the door then to Master. Master did not seem surprised nor concerned as he stood up and approached the door. Starscream perked his wings, not sure why Master wasn't hiding him or threatening him to stay silent.

The Autobot unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, Brakelight. Come in."

The other Autobot grounder smiled. "I will do just that." He said as he stepped in. "So, what is this surprise you say you-" He paused, his optics widening. "Have?" He finished slowly.

"I have nothing." Master smiled. "Nothing unusual nor illegal in my apartment."

Brakelight slowly turned from starring dumbly at the Seeker to give Master a hard look. "Are you insane? You _know_ what Prime would do to you if he knew you had a Decepticon in your home? Much less a _Seeker_! You do realize Seekers are Decepticon officers, right? That's brass you're messing with. Not simple grunts. Plus, they're more dangerous than most Decepticons! What if it got out? Huh? What if it _escaped_?"

"It won't escape." Master grunted. "It's under my control. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Brakelight crossed his arms, giving Master n unconvinced.

"I haven't even told it my designation. Don't say it. It's part of the control."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you how later. Not in front of him."

Brakelight turned away to study the Seeker before him, his optics narrowing. "Pretty small Seeker. Don't they get bigger?"

"They do. This is just a smaller one."

"What's its designation?"

"I call it 'slave,' but legally it's called 'Maelstrom.'"

"Maelstrom? Eh, not a bad designation. Wasted with that awful color scheme."

"I changed it."

"Why?"

"Humiliate it. Break him down. Remind him he no longer has any control of what happened to him."

"So… Can I touch it?"

"How so?"

"Just curious."

Master stepped forward and grabbed the chain, giving it a tug to get Starscream to stand. The Seeker did so, the chain held tightly so he couldn't move much. Brakelight approached, his optics roving over the Decepticon's body, soaking up every detail.

"Wow… They really are something, aren't they? Can really get a good look when they aren't trying to kill you." He looked down. "Very nice. Have you…?"

"I'm always fragging it. It's really nice. You should give it a go."

Starscream's optics widened, looking up at Master, silently begging him to not allow anyone else to hurt him. But Master ignored him.

"Really? Well, I can't say I never _not_ thought about doing it with a Seeker. They are dumb and dangerous, but I hear they feel great."

"All of the rumors are true. I can attest to that."

"Does it feel-" He reached forward, his servo nearing Starscream's breastplates.

The Alpha Seeker narrowed his optics, his wings instantly flaring and engine growling. He opened his jaws and hissed as he jerked his helm forward, mouth lubricant splattering over the smaller grounder's faceplates.

"Ack!" Brakelight jumped back, wiping the lubricant away with the back of a servo. "The hell?!

Master gave the chain a hard tug, ignoring Starscream's whimper. "I'm still training it."

"Try a spray bottle…" Brakelight grumbled, looking up at the still snarling Seeker, noticing the denta. "Are those… Do Seekers sharpen their denta? Are those _supposed_ to be that _sharp_?"

"Seekers augmented themselves to be the ultimate warrior built. This included their denta and why they can spit out mouth lubricant like they do. So, yes, it is sharpened, but with selective breeding. Ever since getting this creature I started doing more research on them. It's quite interesting actually."

"You literally took a murderous beast as your slave? Someone who has-LOOK AT THOSE!" He pointed. "Those are fangs!"

"They aren't that large."

"Has he bitten you?"

"Quite a few times."

"Did it hurt?"

"It always drew energon…"

"So why keep it?"

"Like I said… Great for interface and it's learning." He gave Starscream's chain another tug, but the Seeker still refused to cease his snarling and flicking wings. "I'll muzzle it so you can enjoy it."

"Still into your pony fetish?" Brakelight smirked.

"Still into your pedophilia?"

Brakelight shrugged. "At least little ones don't have sharpened denta."

"Unless they are Seeker young."

"How have you kept it from trying to escape? Or kill you?"

"It has a few times. I just beat the slag out of it. He's quickly learning. This is his first time seeing someone other than me since I captured it." He grabbed Starscream's mandible and forced him to look up at him. "That's why you're so cranky, isn't it, Seeker? You don't like the strangers." He began to stroke Starscream's chin and throat, like one would a cat.

Starscream narrowed his optics, but didn't otherwise react. Brakelight studied the scene for a moment before speaking.

"Alright… I am curious how it feels… Plus I don't want to pay for a whore. Do you tie it down first or..?"

"Not always. He listens to me pretty well. And he'll learn to listen to my friends."

"Not very reassuring…"

"Want to frag him or not?"

"No, I do! I want to know. I just don't trust it, is all."

"Here." He gave the chain a hard tug as he walked towards the berthroom. Starscream followed, keeping his optics on Brakelight, hating him more now after the pedophilia comment. Master grabbed a whip from the wall and tossed it to Brakelight. "Just use that on him. Or anything else I have." He gestured to the wall of torture devices.

"Tie it down at least. I don't trust it at all. Even with a whip to tame it."

"Slave, hand me the manacles." Master tugged the chain.

Starscream glared at him before grabbing a pair from a hook on the wall and handing it to Master. The Seeker held his servos up, allowing Master to place the manacles on his wrists.

"Lean over the berth." The tank ordered with a tug on the chain.

Starscream flicked his wings, stepping over to the berth, but stopped. He already was soiled with the touch and nanites from one grounder, why did he have to suffer it from another? He would just be filthier for his trinemates. He couldn't go through with that. Master interfacing him was humiliating and horrible enough, being used by more would only be worse.

"Please, Master, don't make me do this." Starscream begged softly, pleadingly looking up at him as his wings drooped.

Master's optics narrowed, glowing dangerously. He viciously shoved Starscream down onto the berth, grabbed a metal cable, then began to brutally beat the poor Seeker. Starscream could only scream as he was held down and beaten. It wasn't the worst beating Master had inflicted on Starscream, but it was still immensely painful and dented his aft, thighs, backplates, and wings.

"What have I told you when it comes to following my orders?" Master growled once he had given the Seeker nearly a hundred lashes.

Starscream swallowed, trembling, starting to go into shock from the attack's sudden brutality. "I-I obey… Or else."

"And what does the 'or else' imply?"

"I-I'm beaten until I learn."

"And what did I order you just now?"

"To lean over the berth."

"Yes. Now, remove your codpiece and remain still."

"Yes, Master." Starscream said barely louder than a whisper.

Brakelight chuckled. "Sure put it back inline, didn't you?"

"It's still in training."

"I noticed." Brakelight approached, feeling more comfortable around the Decepticon now since he had been beaten into submission. "May I start?"

"Have at it." Master gestured towards Starscream's backside.

Starscream looked ahead, his torso lying still on the berth as his peds rested spread out on the floor. He didn't want to look back, didn't want to see what was happening. He heard the other Autobot remove his codpiece, felt smaller, uncaring servos touching his frame, felt them groping, savoring his body. Then, he felt the Autobot sliding himself inside of his valve. It was smaller, thinner, not as profound as Master's, but the humiliation, the control, the filth, and the pain was the same.

"Wow, he does feel nice."

"Told you."

Starscream offlined his optics when the thrusting began, hoping that this Autobot couldn't last long. It wasn't a horrible frag. It wasn't absolutely awful, but did bring some pleasure to his body, but it wasn't amazing like what his trinemates gave him, or Megatron had. Hell, even Master was better. But, it wasn't so awful it couldn't bring any pleasure, nor just horrible pain. Brakelight certainly didn't know about finding the primary sensory node…

Starscream only moaned softly a few times, mostly near the end, but stayed quiet throughout it otherwise. He bit his lip plate when Brakelight finally overloaded into him, not lasting as long as Master did, that was for sure.

"Would have been nicer if it made a little more noise." Brakelight said between soft pants. "But a nice frag. How often can I come over for more?" He smirked.

"Whenever I say you can." Master grunted. "Get out of it."

Brakelight pulled out, allowing Starscream to close his plates and quickly sit on the berth, ensuring no one could touch his aft or codpiece.

"You telling the others?" Brakelight turned to Master.

"Only those who I can trust."

"You could charge them and make quite some Shanix."

"Maybe. If I get them interested enough." He gave the chain a tug and Starscream obediently stood up. He pulled him closer until Starscream was against his chassis, then he reached down grasping Starscream's aft and feeling over his body, reminding Starscream who owned him. Starscream could only lean into Master's chest, his servos holding onto that warm chassis, unable to defend himself from the unwanted touches. "He's getting better. It will take time to get him to the point of not snapping at others."

"Does he still snap at you?"

"Here and there, but not nearly as much as he used to. He pretty much just does as I say, look out the window, and recharge." Master patted Starscream's aft before releasing him. "Fetch energon for us."

Starscream looked up at him, his wings lowering. "Yes, Master."

He turned and walk out of the berthroom, going to the energon room. He grabbed a couple of glasses, filled them with energon, then a bowl of energon goodies, setting it all on a tray. He paused, then grabbed an extra glass and filled it. Maybe Master would let him have this and he could return to watching Skycutter and Airstrike taking care of their nest.

The Decepticon returned to the Autobots who were now sitting on the couch and held the tray out to them.

"Sit." Master gestured to the spot beside him after taking his glass. "Just set that down."

Starscream placed the tray on the small table in front of the couch before obeying Master. The Autobot pulled him close, forcing him against his side. Starscream didn't fight it. Master allowed him to rest whenever he did this, and rest was most certainly welcomed. Starscream offlined his optics, his helm resting against Master's chestplates, trying to pretend it was Thundercracker's.

While his optics were offline and his frame still as if he was in recharge, his audio receptors listened in on everything.

"You been taking care of it's medical needs?"

"Of course." Master grunted, his arm resting over Starscream's beaten body, idly stroking the Seeker's thigh. "He requires a lot since I have to beat him constantly to behave. And when I captured him on the battlefield he was barely walking."

"What if you ever have to take him to see a real doctor?"

"I know someone who will stay quiet for the right amount. I had to see him to get an abortion for this thing. He got sparked, I tried to get him to have a miscarriage, but nothing worked."

"You know that guy… I forget his designation. Big fella. He's buying all the Seekers. Got a collection going. Even though Prime doesn't want the Decepticons to be slaves he's letting that guy own them all. If he finds out about yours he's going to go after it."

"He won't find out. No one will. Especially not Prime, or Prowl, or any of the other brass."

"Bet that guy is fragging twenty Seekers every night…"

"I have what I need."

"Speaking of Seekers… They still haven't found Starscream. The other Seekers either won't talk or have no idea. And their owner won't let any of them be interrogated or tortured for info. I think they know and are hiding something."

Master grunted. "He probably died and his frame was too mangled to identify."

"That guy has even been collecting the Seeker corpses they find. None have been identified as Starscream."

"He's a coward. Probably fled the battlefield and now is on another planet."

"Unlikely. No signals of anyone leaving Cybertron that orbital cycle."

Master paused. "Doesn't Starscream have mates? Surely they would know."

"I haven't heard anything about them. They either are owned by that guy getting fragged or are dead."

"I guess he's the guy to go to to find out anything about Starscream. Because if he and the Seekers don't know, than no one does."

"No, no one does…"

"What was that guy like?"

"I never met him. Someone said his designation once to me and I forgot. I just remember he's larger. I hear from several sources he's just fragging Seekers and keeping them as his slaves so he never has to do anything. I think he's also a former Decepticon so he's probably keeping them on short chains."

"Seekers are only manageable on short chains. This one misbehaves if I give it too much freedom."

Brakelight studied Starscream for a moment before speaking again. "For a dangerous killer it's pretty quiet and calm. Looks comfy snuggled against you."

Master looked down at the Decepticon, pausing to stroke the flier's helm. "He is constantly tired. Not sure if it's the beatings or what. I make sure it gets enough energon. Enough to not die at least. But it does like snuggling."

"Should breed it and let me have fun with the sparkling." Brakelight chuckled.

Starscream's optics onlined, narrowed and glowing, only murder and death emanating from them. His wings flicked and engine growled, glaring at the smaller Autobot. Master gave the chain a sharp yank.

"Behave or else." He growled at the Seeker.

Starscream looked up at him, then back at Brakelight, flicking his wings again and snarling. Master slapped Starscream across the faceplates hard, eliciting a whimper from the flier who jumped back.

"Do you require a beating?" Master growled, pulling the chain so Starscream couldn't get away.

"No, Master. I apologize." Starscream said softly, looking down, wings lowered, showing submission so he wouldn't be hurt.

Master loosened the chain. "Open."

Starscream opened his mouth slightly and allowed the grounder to put the glass of energon he hadn't finish to his lip plates. The Seeker drank, humiliated that someone else saw this, but thankful he was being fueled. Master petted his helm once he finished.

"Treat him kinda like a cyberdog." Brakelight commented.

Master grunted. "He's a Seeker. They're just a beast like a cyberdog. Training him like one works."

"Need to teach it to sit on command and not bite people."

"Still working on him." Master pulled Starscream back against him, keeping a servo on the Seeker's aft.

"When you frag it, does it bite when you kiss?"

"I don't kiss it. You kiss your Conjunx Endura, not a filthy whore."

"Especially not one with sharpened denta…"

"So long as the valve is nice I don't care."

Starscream offlined his optics, listening as he was forced to lie against Master. They didn't say anything of use to him. Mostly talked about fragging him, sharing him with their friends, how the Autobots were fixing up the planet using Decepticons as a labor force, and talk about friends of theirs.

Starscream eventually fell back into recharge, onlining with his helm on Master's lap when the grounder started to stand. The Seeker quickly sat up, wings perking, curious what was happening, but it was just Brakelight leaving. The Decepticon watched Master escort him out and lock the door behind him. Master thought for a klik as he stood by the closed door, then turned to the flier. He approached the couch, pushed Starscream down onto his back, then got over him. Starscream swallowed, not wanting this, but he had to submit and obey. His codpiece folded away, he hugged himself as Master's servos began to grope and feel his body, and he looked away, not wanting to see those optics filled with such lust.

"Ow… Hahhh…" Starscream winced, feeling Master going inside of him, taking away all of Starscream's rights to his own frame.

"Shhh," Master adjusted himself, then grabbed Starscream's neck, keeping him in place. "Only soft whimpers."

"Yes, Master." Starscream swallowed, whimpering softly as the thrusting began.

Master soon was thrusting at a hard, steady pace, grunting and groaning as he enjoyed himself. Starscream whimpered, moaned, and writhed beneath the massive being, helpless and at his mercy. He held the wrist of the servo clutching his neck, not fighting at all, looking up into those cruel optics of his enslaver.

It was a klik into the interface when Starscream finally spoke.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

Starscream paused. "Who bought my Seekers? Oh…. Who has them?"

Master gave him a hard look for an uncomfortable moment before answering. "I do not know. Some guy. Never met him before and don't know anything about him. I just know what I've been told."

"What have you been told?"

"Mech, big guy, doesn't say much, used to be a Decepticon, not too bright." He shrugged. "Probably a Dinobot."

Starscream swallowed. "H-he's not hurting my people, right?"

Master shrugged. "Whips and cables are the only things used on Seekers since you won't respond to anything else."

Starscream felt his spark dropping. "A-are my mates there?"

"I don't know."

"Could you find out?"

"I'm not your errand mechling, Starscream." Master growled.

"Please, Master, I need to know. Please, this is all I ask for." Starscream paused. "I'll never disobey you again. Just, please, tell me what you can find out, hah, about this guy, what he's doing to my Seekers, and where my trinemates are. That's all I ask for. Please. I'll, oh, I'll behave. I promise. I-I won't ever, hah, won't ever act up again. I'll be yours. I'll submit to my place under you. Just, please, find out about my trinemates."

Master never ceased his thrusting as he studied the Seeker. He shrugged after a few astroseconds. "Fine. I'll go speak to this mech if I am able to. But you better obey me regardless of what I find out." Master growled ominously.

"I will. I swear I will."

"Hmm."

Starscream swallowed, watching those cruel optics above him, feeling that horrible thing moving inside of his body. He never looked away, whimpering and softly moaning as Master had his fun.

* * *

A few more orbital cycles passed, them all the same. He was interfaced in the morning and when Master got home from work, and while left alone he was chained either to the floor or the berth. Depending on how well he behaved would result in where he was left tethered to. The Seeker kept the apartment clean, scrubbing the floors on his servos and knees, floors Master purposely dirtied with mud he trekked in. Starscream bathed Master in the shower, not being allowed to clean himself. And a few times he had to give Master oral. But he tried behaving to better improve his chances of Master finding out the fate of his trinemates, and to garner trust to not only get more freedom in the apartment, but also to improve his chance of killing Master. He just needed a weapon.

Starscream leaned over the berth as Master thrust into him, loudly smacking on the energon he was eating while using his slave. Starscream looked ahead, whimpering from the pain, gripping at the berth, trying not to move his wings so that the plate balanced on his back wouldn't fall. He had made that mistake before and the beating was… He couldn't ever go through that again.

Master groaned loudly when he finally overloaded into the Decepticon. With a few unpleasant bodily sounds, a wipe at his faceplates with a back of a servo, and rough servos, he pulled out of the Seeker, flipped him over, and reentered. Starscream clenched his jaws, smelling that foul breath in his faceplates now as Master leaned over him, panting into the orange painted faceplates of the former Decepticon SIC. The Autobot quickly resumed his passionate humping, grasping Starscream's neck to hold him in place. Starscream could only whimper, moan, and softly whine from the discomfort, the awful stench emanating from Master's gaping jaws, and feeling absolutely disgusting with all the energon smeared onto his body from Master using him as a napkin.

All he wanted to do was cry and be comforted by his trinemates.

He opened his chestplates when Master commanded it so by his prying servos. He offlined his optics, feeling Master's very being connecting with his. He felt all the lust, the power, the cruelty, the narcissism, the apathy. Nothing like his beloved mates. When their sparks connected there was only love, kindness, faithfulness, joy, protection, possessiveness, friendship, and the desire to make the other as happy and loved as possible.

Coolant leaked from the Alpha's optics, remembering how his trinemates' sparks felt. How much they loved him and he loved them, and now he was being used by this cruel, evil, ruthless monster who didn't even know the definition of "love."

"Ahhh!" Starscream cried out when they spark bonded, it hurting more than usual.

Coolant streamed down his temples from his optics, softly sobbing now, but Master wasn't done. He never was.

* * *

"How much?"

"Five hundred."

"Not as much as I thought it would be."

"Trying to get the word out and build a client base before I charge the proper amount."

"Ah, makes sense. Well, let me see… Hmm…. And, five hundred. Here you go."

Master took the Shanix. "He's all yours. Two breems. Nothing more."

"That's long enough for me. Come here beautiful."

Starscream felt his spark dropping. He was gagged so he couldn't speak or bite, his wrists manacled with a length of chain between them, and the chain attached to the collar was handed over to a new Autobot.

The Autobot harshly yanked the chain, forcing Starscream to stand, then shoved him into the berthroom. They were in the apartment next to Master's, Master not wanting to use his own home for this new business he was starting. This apartment was mostly repaired, it had power and not everything was destroyed, and Master had added bars over the windows and new locks on the doors. It had been cleaned by Starscream, but some of the furniture was still in disarray.

This new Autobot, a speedster, pushed Starscream down onto the berth, his servos all over the Seeker's body in no time. Starscream bit down on the cable in his mouth, coolant pooling in his optics, absolutely humiliated about being pimped, but more terrified than anything else. What if one of these new Autobots killed him? What if they're worse than Master? What if he has to service twenty or more an orbital cycle? Master only interfaced him maybe an average of four or six times an orbital cycle. It wasn't pleasant, but at least he wasn't overworked. Now having to be used by Master and his friends… He wasn't sure how long he could continue to survive.

"You are so beautiful." The Autobot purred, feeling every inch of Starscream's body, especially his chestplates. "Look at you. Shame you chose the other side when we could have been doing this together long before."

The Autobot kept feeling him, savoring the Seeker's body, then fondled Starscream's codpiece. Starscream held off as long as he could, but the Autobot eventually got his codpiece open and prodded his valve with uncaring digits. He cried, coolant streaming down his cheekplates when the Autobot entered his body, feeling the horrible sensation of someone not his trinemates desecrating his body. He was a filthy whore and he hated himself for it.

"You feel amazing." The Autobot said it in such a lustful, creepy vocalizer, beginning to lose himself in his harsh thrusts. "Don't cry, little Decepticon. You'll soon learn to enjoy it."

He looked away, not wanting to see those horrible, yellow optics gazing into his blood red ones. He whimpered and moaned, praying silently for this to end.

The Autobot grasped his helm, turning him to face him again. He untied the cable and removed the gag, setting it aside. Starscream clenched his jaws, not sure what was happening. The Autobot grabbed Starscream's mandible, pinching his cheekplates so his mouth would open slightly, then kissed him on the lip plates. Starscream loudly whined and writhed beneath the grounder, tasting his enemy, feeling an unwanted glossa entering his mouth. He begun to sob, wanting nothing more than to bite off that glossa and decapitate this Autobot, but he knew Master was in the other room. If Master heard anything he would barge in and hurt him, maybe kill him. He wasn't strong enough to fight Master, especially not when chained.

Instead, he had to submit, cry, and let this Autobot have his way with his body. He had to just allow the Autobot to kiss him, wiggle his glossa in his mouth, bite his neck, feel his body, spark bond him, and thrust eagerly into him. This Autobot didn't last as long as Master, that was obvious when he hollered before even a klik had passed, but he had stamina and just kept going. He went about seven times, each overload eliciting a high pitched howl from this creepy Autobot. That was probably the most uncomfortable part of the interface.

He finally pulled out of Starscream, played with the Seeker's body more, even kept poking his digits into Starscream's mouth to pinch and feel his glossa, before finally leading him out of the room. Starscream quickly returned to Master, preferring the gross slob over the grounder who enjoyed petting his glossa…

"Enjoyed yourself?" Master grunted, taking Starscream's chain and pulling the Seeker close to him.

"I did. When may I come back and have at it again?"

"A few orbital cycles. Just check back with me and I'll give you a date."

"Sounds good." The Autobot turned to Starscream. "I'll play with you again soon, sexy thang." He then smacked Starscream on the aft hard causing the flier to jump a little.

"See you at work." Master grunted before giving the chain a tug, and walking away with his slave.

Starscream silently followed, wings low, feeling absolutely filthy over his entire body and mouth from that interaction. Master allowed him to shower, and even gave him valve cleanser, obviously not wanting mech fluids intermixing with his own. Starscream savored being in that warm water, able to concentrate on himself and cleanse his frame from the filth of these grounders. It wouldn't last, he would be touched again soon, but for this moment he could feel clean and hate himself a little less.

Master was watching TV when he exited the washroom. Thankfully, the grounder ignored him so he went into the berthroom, wanting to cry to himself and look at pictures of his trinemates on the only property he had left.

He closed the door to the berthroom, and sat on the berth, letting his emotions begin to run free. Coolant dripped down his chin as it flowed over his cheekplates, soft sobs escaping his vocalizer, and his wings trembling. He cried, alone, scared, in pain, and only wanting his trinemates. Why did he have to go through this? What had he done to deserve it? Why did only bad things happen to him? Was he not worthy of having anything good happen to him besides his trinemates?

He felt pain in his spark, the same pain that had been bothering him for a few orbital cycles now, followed by that sick sensation in his fuel tank.

He wiped at his optics, perked his wings as he looked over at the door, making sure Master wasn't coming, then stood. He rummaged through one of Master's drawers until he found the scanner. He held it out and scanned himself, reading the results as he tried to calm himself down.

Everything was good, minus being low on fuel as always, and his frame in a constant state of self repair. He scrolled through all the results until he came to his reproductive organs. He stopped, his optics widening. He swallowed, scared, excited, and nervous all at once. He felt his spark dropping inside of him as his wings hiked.

He was sparked. He was carrying another sparkling.

He swallowed, debating what to do. If he told Master… Master would beat him, would force another abortion, would hurt him. But if he didn't..?

Maybe the sparkling would die regardless. He was beaten a lot so a miscarriage was bound to happen. Not to mention he was never given enough energon to stay healthy. And there was always the chance of his spark absorbing the sparkling's spark, which sometimes happened.

He deleted the results, turned off the scanner, and put it back in the drawer. Perhaps it was best not to say anything. The constant fragging and beatings would cause a miscarriage and he would lose the sparkling. He hated the thought, but he had to face reality.

He was sparked, he would lose another one of his sparklings, and he would remain a slave in this horrible place.

What an awful truth he had to swallow.

* * *

"Master?"

"Mmm?" The Autobot groaned as he lied in berth still, optics offline.

Starscream adjusted himself so he was facing the grounder, still held in those powerful arms. He bit his lower lip plate, hesitating, then reached up and touched Master's cheekplates.

"Master?" He said a little louder.

A cerulean optic dimly onlined, followed by the other. The tank studied the fighter jet for a few astroseconds, slowly onlining and registering the world around him.

"Mmm? What? Why you online me..?" He groaned sleepily.

"I apologize, sir. I… I don't feel well. Could… Could you release me so I may go to the washroom?" He paused. "Please?"

"Not feel well? How?"

"My fuel tank is unsettled. I may have had bad energon."

"You're not trying anything, are you?" He narrowed his optics, but hugged the Seeker closer, still wanting only to return to his recharge.

Starscream didn't fight as his helm was pressed into Master's chestplates and held there by a massive servo. "No, sir. I just don't feel well. Please?"

"Mmm." Master rolled onto his back, rubbed at his faceplates, then slowly reached up to the headboard. He untied the chain and released his slave. "I better not hear that front door open."

"It won't be touched." Starscream scooted off the berth and stood.

"One breem. If you're not back in that amount of time… I better not need to get you."

"Understood, sir."

Starscream walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, grabbing the scanner. He glanced back at Master who had offlined his optics again, wanting only his recharge. It would be the prime time to attack if he had a weapon… And wasn't feeling so sick.

He exited the berthroom and went to the washroom, closing the door quietly. He stepped in front of the mirror and removed his chestplates, revealing his glowing spark. It took a bit of tilting and leaning until he finally saw it. Saw what was making him so sick. And he couldn't help but smile at it.

"Look at you." He whispered, the smallest of sparks hugging his, the two beings sharing their energy and life force with each other. "Two decacycles old, now. Getting bigger, aren't you?"

He held out the scanner and scanned himself. Eagerly, he read the results, smiling when he saw that his little sparkling was doing well. He had managed to get Master to give him extra energon as well as a sheet of metal by convincing him his body needed the boost for self repair. It wasn't as much as he should be getting for carrying, but it was enough to keep his sparkling growing and alive.

"Five more decacycles, then you'll come out." He studied that little spark for a bit before continuing. "Wish I could keep you in me until I can get away. I don't want him hurting you. I don't want you meeting your sire." He vented a sigh. "I'll get you away from this place and find your uncles. You'll be raised in a proper trine. My little warrior." He put a servo over his abdominal plates. "Just need to make it out of here."

He deleted the results on the scanner, took something to settle his fuel tank, then returned to Master, crawling into berth and allowing the tank to hug him close. He swallowed, hoping Master wouldn't find out.

* * *

"Master?"

"What?"

"When you go out… Could you get energon sticks and oil?"

Master gave him a bemused look. "Sticks and oil?"

"Yes, sir." Starscream pressed himself against the Autobot, fluttering his wings, trying to be cute so he would get what he wanted. "Please? I-I've been behaving for you. I-I haven't required a beating in almost an orn. I would like sticks and oil as an award, please."

Master eyed him, then vented a sigh as he patted the top of Starscream's helm. "Very well. I will get you that. Odd request, but I'll get it."

"Thank you, Master." Starscream hugged him, fluttering his wings.

"Mhmm." Master lowered his servos and squeezed Starscream's aft. "But when I return you will be ready for interface."

"Yes, sir."

"Glad you are learning how to behave." He lifted Starscream's chin, forcing him to look up at the Autobot. "Isn't it nice not being beaten all the time?"

"Yes, sir."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Master."

"Who takes care of you?"

"You take care of me, Master."

"And who makes sure no one will kill or do serious harm to you? Protects you from the much more dangerous Autobots?"

"You do, Master."

Master smirked. "That's right, my little Seeker. I'm going to chain you to the berth now and leave."

"Yes, sir." Starscream released him and went to the berthroom, knowing the drill.

The Decepticon sat on the edge of the berth and silently watched as Master tethered the chain to the berth. Master petted his helm before walking out and locking the door behind him. Starscream listened as Master left the apartment and waited a bit to ensure he was truly gone. He let out a loud exhale, so tired of obeying that freak, but he needed to ensure he wasn't attacked. Not just for his own well being but that of his unborn sparkling.

"We're alone." He lied on his back, a servo over his abdominal plates. "Why the hell do you want energon sticks in oil? That's disgusting! But I want it so bad..! Mnnnrgh! You're making me feel awful." He rubbed his faceplates tiredly, always feeling exhausted, especially now with the carrying. "Four decacycles old now… Three more to go and you'll be out of me."

He soon went to recharge, needing the rest and having nothing else to do until Master returned. He onlined hearing Master unlocking the door, his wings perking. He quickly leaped to his peds and made his way to the wall, the chain barely letting him reach. He grabbed the bridle and a crop before sitting back down on the berth.

He hated this. Oh, how he hated it. But it kept Master happy and that meant no pain. He even was being pimped out less when Master was pleased with him.

He placed the bit into his mouth, buckled the bridle on best he could without being able to see the buckles, and adjusted it all so it didn't hurt. He stood up, holding the crop, waiting for the thing he didn't want to come.

Master palmed open the door to the berthroom and entered. He smiled when seeing Starscream. "Good, mech." He said as he set down the energon goodies, sticks, oil, and a bottle of engex he had gotten. "What do you have for Master?"

Starscream held out the crop for him. Master took it, slapping it lightly against the palm of his free servo. Without being told, Starscream turned around, placed his servos on the top of the berth, leaned over, and ensured his aft was staying in perfect striking position. He bit down on the metal in his mouth, hating this, but he had to obey. He couldn't risk being injured and losing his sparkling, or his life.

Master tapped the crop against Starscream's aft lightly as he grabbed the reins. He gave them a little tug, forcing Starscream's helm up. The Seeker tensed, knowing that he would not be enjoying anything for a couple of breems.

He jumped a little when the first swat struck his rear, followed by another, and another, and another. He stayed put, knowing it was better to get this foreplay from Master than a brutal punishment beating. Why it couldn't be Thundercracker lashing his aft before some rough interface? And Skywarp be there taking the pain with him?

He missed his trinemates.

"Good, slave." Master purred after giving the Seeker nearly fifty stinging swats. He pressed his codpiece against Starscream's aft, those powerful servos pleasuring, feeling, groping the smaller mech's body. "Open for me, Starscream. Proud Decepticon warrior that you are." He dryly chuckled.

Starscream's optics narrowed, imagining a thousand brutal ways to viciously murder this horrible creep, but he obeyed. He removed his codpiece, heard Master fold away his own, felt it touching his thighs, then it forcing its way inside of his body. He gasped softly, grasping the berthtop, remaining still for his rapist.

"Keep it up." Master yanked the reins, forcing Starscream's mouth open and his helm up. He then began to hump, groaning quietly as he smiled. "Oh, yeah… Love how you feel."

Starscream looked away, feeling his little sparkling kicking and moving inside of him, onlining from the jerking of his body. He felt sick again, always queasy from this carrying, always tired, his backstrut hurting, needing to be in the washroom more often, and feeling unusually warm at times. And he couldn't even tell Master what was wrong. He needed someone else to help take care of him, but he was alone. He had to serve, obey, and be submissive to Master and his friends. So far, his sparkling was doing fine despite mistreatment and being interfaced so much. Maybe he would make it after all.

Master shoved two digits into Starscream's mouth and played with his glossa, soon getting him to lubricate. Starscream clamped his jaws onto the bit as mouth lubricant seeped from the corners of his mouth, soon dripping down his chin, and foaming around the bit. Master only was turned on more and pounded harder into the carrying mech.

Starscream whined, feeling unwell from his carrying and the mistreatment he constantly suffered from Master. He was pressed down into the berth, feeling Master almost lying on top of him, biting his neck, tugging the reins, and having at his body.

The carrying made him more emotional, or at least harder to control his emotions, so soon Starscream was softly sobbing. Crying, whimpering, and begging those same silent screams he had been for nearly a stellar cycle now. Forgotten, enslaved, helpless, alone, and unable to keep those prying servos off his body.

And all his crying did was earn him a few hard slaps to his face and Master angrily growling for him to shut up.

Starscream couldn't stop the tears, though. They continued to flow from his optics as he was used. Master overloaded, then resumed thrusting, and the tears kept flowing down his cheekplates.

Finally, after Master had his two overloads and time to cool off did he release the Decepticon. Starscream jumped back once Master was out of him, his wings drooping as he warily eyed the Autobot.

"Come here." Master grunted as he yanked the reins, forcing Starscream over.

The Seeker winced, but obeyed. Master removed the bridle and unchained the former Decepticon Second.

"Get your energon, then clean up this mess." He listlessly gestured to the transfluid on the berth.

"Yes, Master. Thank you." Starscream weakly murmured, feeling his little one kicking and wiggling inside of him.

He eagerly made his way to the desk and grabbed the sticks and oil, wasting no time in dipping the sticks into the gooey liquid and shoving them into his mouth. Master raised an optical ridge critically, remaining silent as he watched the strange scene. Energon sticks in oil was not something anyone ate, much less enjoyed. And here was the fearsome and worshiped Decepticon Second and Air Commander of the brutal Decepticon forces eating this undesirable dish as if it were the only thing he had eaten in a vorn.

The Seeker very quickly got the energon sticks and oil all down, then ate an energon cube, followed by drinking glass of energon, and finishing off with the unfinished glass Master fed him.

He then ate a sheet of metal ravenously.

"You have lately been quite… Peculiar." The Autobot surmised in a monotone vocalizer.

Starscream perked his wings a little as he looked up at the much larger being. "I've been cooped up inside for too long, Master. I need to get out and stretch my wings."

"Not happening." He grunted. "Clean up."

Starscream vented a sigh then went to do as ordered. He retrieved a cloth and cleaning supplies, and scrubbed the berth clean of the indecent act. Master watched his TV, as usual, eating energon goodies with loud smacks, and being gross with everything he did.

Starscream finished cleaning the berth, put away the cleaning supplies, and returned to the berthroom. He lied down, tired, cranky, depressed, sore, and wishing nothing more than to be with his precious trinemates again.

He rested his servo over his abdominal plates, optics offlining as he just felt his little one moving within the gestation tank, dreaming and kicking. Despite being in this horrible place, a prisoner to a monster, abused, beaten, and raped constantly… He couldn't help but faintly smile at the thought of finally having his own creation. Yes, this one came from his rapist, but it still was his. The sparkling never chose their sire nor their sire's actions. He still made this one in him, they were still part of him, and still his creation. And he would get away from Master, raise his little creation, his trinemates would adopt the little one to be the new sires, and things would get better.

The more he thought about a little sparkling to hold, to fuel, to care for, to watch grow… The more excited he became. His little sparkling… Crawling on all fours to go be with carrier, cooing and giggling whenever Starscream kissed them on the neck or tickled their chubby abdominal plates. Oh, that cute, little giggle of pure bliss and innocence! How much he wanted to hear that from someone he could call his. His creation. His beautiful daughter or son. His own coding and metal becoming a new life, a new spark, a new adventurous being who would only bring him love, joy, and a reason to live.

He wanted this creation. Didn't matter the sire. This was his creation. And he would die defending his little one.

He smiled, a genuine, happy smile, excited to meet his little one.

* * *

Master pushed Starscream over, pinning him down on the berth as he roughly entered him. Starscream whimpered, lying on his front, having just onlined to Master getting started on the morning rape. He felt horrible. Exhausted, excessively heating, sore, dizzy, and unable to bend or do anything really. Master had resumed beating and flogging him since he kept messing up with his inability to move around much, and always being sick. Master suspected him of just being lazy and having a virus, but didn't do anything to help him. No, a cable and whip was his solution to everything.

"Why are you so lose?!" Master harshly demanded as he thrust cruelly into the Seeker.

Starscream swallowed, knowing that his body was preparing for the oncoming labor. He was now six decacycles into his carrying. The sparkling was due any orbital cycle now with the seventh decacycle near. He had been feeling his body shifting, cramping, and preparing for the upcoming, strenuous activity that was sparkling birth. And one of the preparations was expanding his valve so a sparkling could be shoved out of that hole.

"Are you being over used?" Master grunted, never ceasing his thrusts. "Why aren't you tightening!?"

Starscream could only lie there leaking coolant as Master berated, groused, slapped him, and humped savagely. The interface and overloaded didn't satisfy the Autobot, only making him moodier.

Bitterly, he pulled out of the Seeker, yanked the flier off the berth, and shoved him to the floor. Starscream watched as Master chained him to a metal ring on the wall, leaving him on the floor rather than the berth to punish him for not satisfying the grounder.

"Here." Master tossed Starscream a couple of towels so he could clean himself. "I'm going to work. I'll refuel you when I return."

With that grunted, Master locked the door and walked out. Starscream listened to him exit the outside door, and soon everything went silent.

Finally alone, Starscream let his emotions take over. He lied on the cold floor, crying as coolant poured from his optics. Helpless, alone, no one hearing his silent screams for help.

He lied on that floor, falling into recharge, for almost five joors when he startled online to a sharp pain. He curled in himself, clutching his abdominal plates. He felt a burning sensation moving from his spark, and it…

His optics widened when he felt his sparkling suddenly jerk hard, the legs kicking the top of the gestation tank.

He was not looking forward to this.

"Ahhh!" He cried, whining loudly as pain filled his lower body and his spark pulse quickened.

He was scared. He was alone without any doctor there to help in case something went wrong. He would need to do this all on his own and without any pain dampeners. And he had no idea what it was he was about to experience.

"Argh! Oh… Fragging hell! Dammit!" He shouted, rolling on the floor what he could, the chain keeping him close to the wall. "Nnnnnnrrrrghhhh!" He screamed with gritted denta, coolant beginning to leak from his optics. The pain made worse with his frame not being the healthiest. "Make it stop! Ahh! Fragging hell! Why?! Ahhh!" He cried and blabbered out, the pain too much. "Arrggh!" He shrieked, grasping and clawing at whatever his servos touched.

He rolled around, writhing, kicking, scraping his peds against the floor, screaming, crying, and begging for the pain to end for nearly three breems. Nearly three breems of the worst pain coming from inside his body. But then… He felt it.

He sat up, leaning back so he could see. He removed his codpiece, feeling the sparkling finally reaching his valve. He couldn't see very well what was happening down there, but he saw something.

He pressed his back against the wall, clenching his jaw as he pushed harder, crying out from the excursion and pain. His intakes heavy and fast, he felt his systems overheating, and his spark pulsating rapidly.

"Come on, sparkling. Get out!" He pushed again with another scream.

He reached down, trying to grab at whatever was coming out, trying to help the little one along. Then, he felt the helm, and a face. His optics widened, looking down, unable to lean forward much due to the chain. But he finally saw the first glimpse of his creation.

"Ahhh!" He pushed, gently easing the sparkling out with his servos. "Come on… Get out!"

He pushed again and again and again, pulling gently at shoulders, then a torso, then arms, then hips, then finally…

"Ahhh!" He cried before gasping loudly, the pain suddenly ceasing and only soreness now. The pressure was gone, and he felt a weight in his servos.

He looked down, seeing energon all around his thighs on the floor. He had been leaking badly during the labor, and his gestation tank had released its liquids as well. In the midst of that energon and gestation fluids lied a small, wet, unmoving being.

He sat up, ignoring the pain, and reached down, scooping up the limp sparkling. He swallowed, his wings lowering, panic beginning to set in.

"No, you're not dying. I-I got you." He took a towel and wiped the sparkling's faceplates first to remove the liquid before flipping him over and patting his back gently. He started to pat harder, keeping the sparkling's helm at an angle, trying to get liquid out of him. Then, finally, there was a cough followed by a small cry. "There you are."

Starscream faintly smiled, holding his creation up to see him. The little one started to cry louder now, his little limbs kicking and twitching, not liking the cold air that greeted his arrival.

"Shhh, my love. It's okay." Starscream lovingly dried him with the towel, removing all the liquids, the energon, and dirt from his tiny body. "Shhh, shhh, carrier has you. I'm here. I know… It's cold and smells. We won't be here forever. I'll get us away. I promise. Oh, my little sparkling. Carrier loves you."

He kissed the sparkling on the cheekplates once he had him dried. The Alpha Seeker tossed aside the soiled towel and grabbed the clean one beside him. Carefully, he bundled up his creation, making sure he would be warm and comfortable. As he was wrapping the sparkling he checked between the legs, wings perking a little.

"You're a little mechling." He finished wrapping him up and held him close to his chest. "What should I call you, my little son?" He pressed his brow against his son's purring his engine as his wings gently fluttered. "I love you." He paused admiring his son, just smiling at him. "You're beautiful. Can't believe something so beautiful could come out of me. You're perfect. Just perfect. I love you so much." His wings fluttered harder, gently nuzzling his olfactory sensor against his son's. He felt his spark leaping with joy when his son yawned, finally done with crying and wanting to recharge instead.

He sat there, on the cold floor, in his gestation fluids and energon, holding his precious son, slowly rocking back and forth to help the little one fall into recharge. He couldn't stop smiling, so proud of his son, so happy to finally have a creation, so excited to raise this tiny, innocent, amazing being and watch him grow into a powerful, Seeker warrior. His little warrior. All his. His to love, to cherish, to teach, to protect, to guide, to be proud of. And he would always be proud of his son.

"What should I designate you, son?" He quietly asked, his sparkling recharging peacefully. "I can't wait for your uncles to meet you. They'll love and accept you into the trine. There's your uncle Thundercracker, who is a bit moody, but very kind and gentle. And then your uncle Skywarp who is wacky, energetic, adventurous, but loving, caring, and too cute not to murder in his recharge despite him deserving it." He vented a sigh. "You'll see them soon, I hope…" He paused, thinking. "Hope." He pressed his brow against his son's. "Hope… Seeker Hope of Vos, son of Seeker Starscream of Vos, Alpha of the Seekers." He studied those resting faceplates for a moment before continuing. "Welcome to the world, young prince of Vos."

* * *

**Got another chapter done. Sorry for it taking so long. My mental health is plummeting. I am not doing well at all. Well, you can see my attempted failed since I'm obviously here to still post...**

**And some moron apparently told my abusive parents about my AO3 account and said my parents are not evil? That I'M the problem? Well, whoever you are, know that you support someone who told me that me being suicidal is a "terrorist threat," and they are claiming that my cat got cancer from other cats all because they refuse to take the blame that THEY caused my cat to get cancer. Cancer is NOT contagious!**

**Whoever you are, you're an abusive fuck yourself.**

**But, seeing how so many vegan-hating cyberbullies there are I'm sure you're one of the assholes who want all vegans dead because we fight against abuse, not condone nor support it!**

**The cyberbully situation on my deviantART is really bad right now, too. People made several polemics filled with horrible lies about me and spreading them everywhere. Someone even stole my art and made an impersonation account of me to harass people with. Oh, and someone tried to access my account almost 10 times. I received a lot of Emails about someone trying to change my password.**

**All this because I'm vegan... And I report these cyberbullies and nothing is done. Yes, they are blocked.**

**Why are assholes everywhere? The situation with the cyberbullies is pretty bad on dA. Ugh... If you follow me on there I'm sure you see what's happening since I've posted about it and have collected evidence of it. Same assholes who have been bothering me for 2 years now...**

**And whoever reported my account on AO3, you're an asshole. AO3 is defending my abusers by hiding _Screaming Silence_ on there. I'm not changing my call out of my parents until I get Star back. I have no point in living until I get her back. She's all I live for and the only thing that can heal me.**

**And the IDW G1 Transformers series came to an end... If I had my emotions I would of been bawling. So many characters I love died or live depressing lives. (*SPOILERS*)**

**Megatron was sentenced and executed, Rodimus became a drunk, Ratchet died of old age (weakened spark), and... Other bad things.**

**But the hardest part? Starscream sacrificed himself in order to stop Unicron. My Space Hubby is now gone. He's a ghost only Bumblebee can see just as Bumblebee was a ghost only he could see for a time. Since Bumblebee was able to be brought back, I hope Starscream is too. If they ever do a proper ending to the series (it was rushed due to Hasbro canceling) or the writers simply write out more to the end and wrap up unfinished plotlines, I REALLY hope they have Starscream come back. But, maybe his death and being a ghost was an escape from him being imprisoned for life as he had been sentenced back at the end of _Till All Are One_. But, he did sacrifice himself to save the universe so that should remove all charges!**

**At least Thundercracker and Skywarp are alive and together.**

**Now, back to my fic that's harder to write since I LITERALLY finished reading about Megatron's execution in the comics while writing it in this fic. And now since Starscream is gone... My Space Hubby deserves a happy life!**

**I have written a long analyze of why Starscream shouldn't die in regards of it just showing that abuse victims can never win and we're punching bags to the universe.**

**Ahem**

**Starscream has now been a slave for over a year. He's being more submissive because he's been beaten a LOT. And he's been raped a LOT. He's raped about 3-6 times a day. That's well over a thousand times by Master alone. He's submitting because he doesn't want to be hurt anymore and it's just becoming part of his life. He needs to find a time to escape and fight Master. Master is a massive guy. He's Megatron size. Starscream is use to knowing that grounders the size of Megatron are super strong, really hard to fight (when alone), and they are in control. Part of his PTSD with what Megatron did to him for 4 million years.**

**Cybertronians would have slang for their genitalia, but due to translations not being the most accurate, the closest we would get to their version of the slang would be our slang. So, Starscream saying "cock" simply translates to our word since it's the closest to what ever Neocybex's version of cock is.**

**For those who read _A Prince of Vos_ , you all recognize and know Brakelight.**

**The names that the Elite Trine would name their babies are all names of their babies, parents, and siblings that I've used in my other fics. Mainly _A Prince of Vos_ and _Illicitus_.**

**Starscream is called an "it" because Seekers are viewed as lesser by grounders. Seekers, again, augmented themselves to be the fiercest, most deadliest of warriors. And if you want to be as deadly and deadly as possible, making yourself able to harm or disorient your opponent in ANY way is paramount. That's why Seekers augmented themselves to be able to hiss and spit out the mouth lubricants. Hissing helps to surprise an attacker that's in your face giving you time to fight back or get away. This is why cats hiss. And having sharp teeth that can tear and cut is vital. If a Seeker couldn't get away from someone they could bite their enemy's wrists, get them to let go, and escape. Given how Cybertronians have herbivorous-like teeth (short, blunt, flat like us humans), they are more designed for eating crunchy energon. Not cutting or tearing, just grinding and crushing (again, like us herbivores). But, an animal that uses their teeth for tearing and ripping needs them sharp, like an omnivore or carnivore. Clearly, Seekers don't need them THAT sharp since they aren't tearing flesh, but sharp enough to really hurt and cut enough to cause a lot of pain or energon to leak. So,their incisors and other denta closer to the front need to be pointy and sharp while the molars way in the back don't have to be. Only the teeth in the front and middle need to cause harm. If they were like carnivores or omnivore they would need ALL teeth pointy since those animals can open their jaws wider, but Cybertronians have jaws more like us humans. Don't open very wide since we don't tear into flesh or need to eat something so hard to chew.  
**

**So, yeah, Seeker denta are sharper, but not like a dog's (omnivore) with massive canines and tiny incisors. More like a human but the front teeth are actually sharp, jagged, and pointed. Make sense?**

**Now, you know why Starscream screams so much when Thundercracker bites him during interface...**

**There's a tribe in Africa that would sharpen their teeth with chisels and rocks to scare other tribes. They don't do it anymore. I forgot the name of the tribe...**

**I always planned on naming the first baby of Star's that lives Hope. It fits what he feels and desires. Hope to get away and find his trine.**

**I probably will take a while to get the next chapter done. Just... Suicidal and not doing well. I need Star back... I can't live like this. I can't heal without her. I am NOT doing well and never will until I get her back.**

**If I don't get her I have no reason to continue. I hate my existence. I know no one cares about me. I know my parents want me dead. Why can't I just have my daughter back?!**


	5. A Little Surgery

 

**Chapter 5**

He lied on that cold floor, weak, exhausted, sore, excited, and terrified. His optics never removed themselves from the tiny being he securely held in his protective arms, pride filling his spark.

"Mine. All mine." He whispered to the little one, pressing his brow against his son's.

Hope yawned, slowly onlining, whimpering softly. Starscream purred his engine, holding his creation against his chestplates, calming the sparkling down with the familiar hum of that powerful engine.

"Hungry? Here, carrier will fuel you."

The Alpha folded away his chestplates and held his son up to the fueling tube so he could suckle on weakened, additive filled energon produced by his carrier. Hope latched on, nursing contently, his tiny digits grasping the air, little arms twitching. Starscream kissed his son's brow, engine purring louder, wings fluttering, finally experiencing the simple bonding of a carrier with their offspring. A simple act that made them so much closer together and filled his broken spark with overwhelming love.

"Carrier loves you. I love you so much, Hope." His wings fluttered, feeling coolant pooling in his optics, finally able to refer to himself as a carrier. To finally have a creation. To finally love someone as his son. His beautiful, perfect son. "I'll protect you. I'll keep the evils of the world at bay. You'll never know pain, or hurt, or sadness. I'll die protecting you. I don't care how or why you came to me. You're mine and that's all that matters. I love you. Your uncles will love you, too. I can't wait for you to meet. I can't wait to raise you with my beloved mates. We'll be a proper trine, and I'll give you siblings with your uncles. Lots and lots of sparklings. And even though Thundercracker didn't sire you, he'll love you like he did. And so will Skywarp. I promise."

Hope continued nursing quietly for a bit longer before gently pushing away at his carrier's breastplates. Starscream folded his plates back over, fluttering his wings as Hope resumed his quiet recharge.

"Love you. I will defend you with my last spark pulse. My little, Seeker warrior. You're mine, and no one will take you from me. I swear this."

* * *

Starscream looked up, his wings perking, listening to the sound of Master entering the apartment and locking the door behind him. The Seeker was still lying on the cold floor, back pressed against the wall so the chain wouldn't choke him, and Hope held in his arms, pressed against his chest. The sparkling was recharging, bundled tightly in his towel still, exhausted himself from the birth.

Starscream's wings lowered, his spark falling, terrified of what Master might do when seeing the Seekerlet. No matter what would happen, he would fight to defend his son, despite being weak, tired, sore, and chained. He would die to keep his creation alive.

The door opened.

"I got some energon cream I'm going to put on my spike and have you-" He stopped, optics slowly brightening when he noticed what was in his slave's arms. He didn't speak immediately, puzzled, trying to make sense of it first before speaking. "Where did that come from?" He dumbly articulated.

Starscream glanced down at the sparkling, then back up at Master. "My aft. Out the same hole he went up."

Master rolled his optics, growling. "Don't you sass me, slave."

"I wasn't, Master. I answered your question truthfully."

Master stomped over, standing over the Decepticon, debating on what to do. Starscream curled into himself, shielding his sparkling as much as he could, holding him close to his chestplates, never looking away from those cold, cerulean optics.

Slowly, he crouched, studying the Seeker and the tiny being clutched in those protective arms of the flying beast. He set his jaws, firmly locking the pistons as he mused, not sure if he should kill this Seekerlet and then beat the slag out of the carrier, or if he should let it live… And beat the slag out of the carrier. Either way, Starscream would be beaten for lying about being sparked.

"How long have you known?" He asked, not angrily, but not entirely gentle, either.

Starscream swallowed. "I think when you did it. When he was conceived. I remember the burning sensation in my spark. I just couldn't confirm until much later." He hesitated. "Please, Master, don't hurt him. Let me keep him. I'll take care of him. You'll never have to do anything for him. I'll care for him, clean up after him, I'll do everything. And if he ever displeases you, punish me for it. His behavior a-and actions reflect on me since I'm raising him." He paused. "I'll submit fully to you. You'll never have trouble from me. I promise. Just, please, Master, let him live. I'll obey. I swear I will. I sear." He pitifully looked into those cruel optics, continuing in a quieter voice, pleading with his spark. "Please, Master. I swear. I _swear_ I'll obey. I'll let your friends do anything to me as well. _Please_ , just let him live. Please."

Master stroked his chin, considering the offer. His optics returned to the sparkling, seeing the tiny one so peacefully recharging. If Starscream was this desperate to keep his brat alive… He could use this to his advantage. He could just wave the Seekerlet over Starscream's helm and threaten harm and beat it if the Decepticon ever got out of servo. Yes, maybe this was the key to finally breaking the proud Decepticon Second in Command. Maybe this would truly make the beautiful, sexy, fierce, dangerous, and damn right fraggable Seeker all his. To crush that warrior spirit, to have full control over the untamable beast, to truly own one of the greatest killers in Cybertronian history.

All by holding a gun to the helm of a vulnerable, weak, and useless sparkling.

How the mighty truly fall, indeed.

The most cruel and wicked of smiles etched itself over Master's ugly visage. Only evil emanated from those cold optics and glittering denta. Starscream shrunk back from it, it sending a chill down his spinal strut.

"Of course you may keep it, my pet." Master lifted Starscream's chin, stroking the Seeker's cheekplates slowly with a thumb. "Why would I be adverse to having a little sparkling around? After all… He is my son, too."

The dry chuckle that followed scared Starscream more than even the most cruel outcries from a pissed off Megatron. He knew his sparkling was in danger. He knew he had to get away. He knew he wouldn't be able to play this game forever.

"Thank you, Master." He managed to choke out, feeling the need to cry as fear engulfed him. Fear for his precious, defenseless son.

"Of course, my slave." Master released the Seeker's chin before untying the chain from the hook. "But you still lied to me, Starscream. And lying means you must be punished."

"Yes, Master." Starscream hugged Hope closer, his spark beginning to race.

"Stand." Master tugged the chain hard.

Starscream slowly stood up, caked in the gestation fluids and energon he had been forced to lie in for joors. He approached the berth, holding Hope firmly to his chestplates, terrified of letting him go even for a moment.

Master shoved him over the berth, forcing him to lie his torso over as his peds stayed on the floor. He hugged his son, coolant leaking out of his optics, knowing he would be hurt far worse than usual and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He kept his optics on his son, telling himself he was going through this to keep this beautiful, perfect mechling alive. His perfect son.

"Don't move." Master growled as he selected a thick cable from the wall of torture devices. "This will hurt a hell lot."

"Y-yes, Master." Starscream offlined his optics, tensing for the pain.

Master stepped behind the Seeker, grasped his aft roughly, feeling that smooth plating, enjoying it before he destroyed it. Then, he raised his arm high.

"Ah!" Starscream cried out when the first lash struck his rear.

He clutched Hope, soon screaming and crying from the brutality of the beating. His aft, thighs, backplates, and wings falling victim to the cruelty of the cable, a whip, and metal switch.

Hope onlined, crying from his carrier's screams in his faceplates. Starscream held him closer, unable to properly comfort him as he was beaten. He could only continue crying and clutching his tiny son.

Master gave it his all, beating the absolute slag out of Starscream's backside without any remorse. Starscream just kept screaming, begging, and crying.

When it was finally over, after nearly a joor of the horrible beating, Master grasped Starscream and yanked him up, forcing him to stand. The Seeker was a bawling mess, holding his crying sparkling close, his wings drooping and backside heavily leaking.

"Clean up the mess." Master growled, pointing to the dried fluids on the floor with the whip he held. "And clean yourself up. And stop crying like the little brat you are. I better not have you sniveling as you suck me tonight. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"And if that thing is too much of a distraction or keeps crying all night… You'll get worse than what I just gave you. Clear?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"Get to work." He growled.

Starscream turned and walked off to get the cleaning supplies, still sobbing as pain erupted through his torn body. Hope was whimpering, clutching his carrier's chestplates, scared of those awful sounds. Starscream kissed his sparkling's brow, glad that at least he hadn't been hurt or killed. Better for him to hear the abuse than to suffer it.

The former Air Commander grabbed the necessary cleaning supplies, pausing, then took a blanket. He removed the towel that Hope had been wrapped in and instead bundled him in the comfier blanket. He then returned to the berthroom, setting Hope down on the berth, kissing his cheekplates, then painfully getting on all fours to scrub the floor. Hope whimpered quietly, wanting his carrier, not sure where he was, but tired from all the crying he had just done. He soon fell into recharge, too exhausted to stay online any longer.

Starscream was in the midst of scrubbing the floor clean when Master reentered the room. The grounder eyed his slave, then turned his attention to the sparkling. He approached, and without preamble picked up the little one with one servo.

Starscream immediately stood up, wings hiking, ignoring the searing pain tearing through his injured body. His optics never wavering from the monster that held his son.

"He is quite small." Master said it slowly, calmly, as if speaking of the weather. "So delicate… So vulnerable." He paused, removing some of the blanket to see the little Seekerlet's body. "So easy to kill if I so chose to."

Starscream felt his spark dropping, fear engulfing his entire being, everything telling him to tear Master apart and protect his son, but he knew he wouldn't win that fight. Not now. Not when he was so weak, without a weapon, and in a small room.

"Please…" He barely managed to whisper it. "Don't hurt him."

Master looked up at him, then dryly chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt him. I'm admiring him. He is my son as well. And I would like to see what my hard work yielded."

Starscream hesitated, then dared to cautiously approached. He reached up, tentatively wrapping his digits around his son, then ever so carefully removing him from Master's hold. Master kept a smug smile on his cruel visage, knowing that the mighty Decepticon was terrified of him. That now the Seeker had a weakness he could grasp onto. The Seeker was his.

"Clean up well, slave. Then come into the main room. I have work for you."

Starscream looked down, listening as Master walked out of the room. The Alpha Seeker carefully wrapped the blanket back on his son before placing him on the berth. He kissed that tiny brow, purring his engine to soothe the little one. Hope yawned, then settled down for recharge once more.

He vented a sigh, relieved that his little one survived that encounter. He returned to cleaning the mess on the floor, letting the coolant tears stream down his cheekplates.

* * *

"I'm done, Master." The new carrier said slowly as he walked out of the berthroom, his recharging son in his arms.

Master looked back at him from where he sat on the couch. "Good, slave. Come here."

Starscream obeyed, approaching the grounder, his wings low. He swallowed, silently praying that Master wouldn't interface him. He just had given birth earlier in the orbital cycle. He couldn't handle anything going up the tube that just shoved out a sparkling.

"Give him to me." Master held out his servos for Hope.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, everything telling him not to do this, but he was scared of being hurt if he didn't obey. Anxiously, he handed his precious son over to the monster. Master took him, gently holding the fragile being, studying those tiny faceplates so peacefully recharging.

"Beautiful, isn't he? So small, frail… Hmm, don't see me in him. Not yet at least. Huh, never imagined I would be a sire." He said so nonchalantly, as if nothing was amiss. As if Starscream wasn't his slave and this bastard not a product of rape. "I imagine he'll grow up very quickly. He will learn to obey as well, I'm sure. He'll probably not even require constant beatings as you do." Master turned to the Decepticon. "Since you are loose down there it won't give me any pleasure. You're going to give me oral instead and I expect multiple overloads."

"Yes, Master." Starscream replied quietly.

Master spread out his legs and folded away his codpiece. "Begin."

"May I put Hope in the berthroom?"

"He's a sparkling. Get on before I get the whip."

Starscream swallowed hard. Slowly, he got down on his knees, carefully took the horrible thing, and began to stroke it. Master smiled, holding up Hope, admiring the Seekerlet he helped create. He didn't see the sparkling as his son, no. He saw it as something to get his way.

"Mmm, good, slave." Master placed a servo onto the top of Starscream's help once the Seeker took his entire spike into his mouth. "Suck hard."

Starscream pitifully looked up, seeing his son being held by that monster, recharging as his carrier was raped. He may not understand it now, but soon he would know exactly what was happening.

Master moaned, kneaded his digits against Starscream's helm, and made loud, sexual grunts as Starscream pleasured him. Starscream found himself lubricating heavily from the mouth, white foam coating his chin and all around his mouth, as well as over Master's spike. He was exhausted already, but Master would only want more.

The first overload his mouth was filled and the flailing thing splashed it's liquid into the flier's faceplates. He swallowed it, avoiding a beating, and put the flaccid thing back in for the second round.

Hope stayed recharging as his carrier overloaded Master two more times, blissfully unaware of the cruelty unfolding next to him.

"Clean yourself." Master harshly order once the non-consented act was over.

Starscream reached up for Hope, transfluid dripping down his faceplates, covering most of them. Master only slapped the desperate servos away.

"Clean yourself. You'll get him back once you are no longer distasteful."

Starscream swallowed, not wanting to leave his Seekerlet. But Master's threatening snarl forced him up and quickly into the washroom. He hastily showered, scrubbing himself clean, primarily his faceplates, removing the filth of Master's transfluids from his body.

Once done, he dried himself and ran out of the washroom. His wings lowered, not seeing Master in the main room. The Decepticon trotted to the berthroom, biting his lower lip plate when he saw the Autobot sitting on his berth, Hope still being held by him.

"That was fast. You better have done a good job." Master grunted.

Starscream slowly approached. "I did, Master. Y-you may examine me if you so wish."

Master ignored the comment. He had removed Hope's blanket, inspecting the tiny body, as if looking for something, or planning something. Starscream instantly felt uncomfortable, anxious, and protective of his son. He reached out, cautiously grabbing his son, then slowly pulling him away. Master allowed it, releasing the sparkling. Starscream hugged his son close, taking a quick moment to look at Hope's codpiece, making sure it hadn't been touched.

"Your young are interesting to look at. Small for sparklings, but sturdy." Master said it as if speaking about the weather.

Starscream didn't speak, keeping his wings low and optics on his son. He folded away his chestplates and allowed Hope to nurse, the tiny person jerking his miniscule fists in the air, so happy to be filling his fuel tank.

Starscream held his creation a little closer when Master grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. He felt his spark dropping as Master's servos roved over his thin body, savoring every inch of it. His optics offlined, not wanting this, especially not when he was holding his son. If he had to be molested, if he had to be raped and abused, please… Let it not be in front of his son. Please, spare him of this sight, of the abuse.

"You really are a beautiful mech, Starscream." Master said it softly, calmly, lustfully, his lip plates so close to Starscream's audio receptor. "Gorgeous." He stroked the Seeker's chin. "Just looking at you makes me hard. Makes me heat up. Makes me…" He grasped Starscream's codpiece, and the Seeker felt coolant pooling in his optics. "Want to frag the living slag out of you until you are screaming in pain and blissful pleasure. You're all mine. You and your beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, sultry, magnificent body." His servos grasped the Decepticon's waist tightly, possessively. "No wonder Megatron fragged you. No wonder he kept you around all the time." He offlined his optics, feeling all over Starscream's body for nearly a klik before speaking again. "Mine. All mine. To frag, to beat, to work… And apparently also to breed." He grasped Starscream's neck firmly. "And just as you are mine, so are any spawns you produce. Understood?"

Starscream swallowed, then slowly nodded. "Yes, sir. I am yours Master."

"That's right, you are."

Starscream hugged Hope closer, his optics offlining as he had to sit there, allowing Master to continue molesting and feeling his body.

When the grounder had his fill of the Seeker's body, he pushed him down onto the berth. Starscream curled on his side, protectively holding his delicate son who was still nursing. Master lied behind the Decepticon, and wrapped an arm around the flier's tiny waist. He held him close, exhales caressing Starscream's nape.

"Night, my little slave." He purred, smirking so cruelly.

Starscream swallowed. "Night, Master." He whispered, his optics never looking away from Hope's tiny faceplates.

He listened as Master shut down his systems, then to the quiet growl of the tank's engine. Finally, the coolant streamed out of his optics and down his cheekplates, finally able to cry his spark out. Hope finished nursing, yawned, and fell into recharge, his miniscule digits clutching the chestplates of his carrier, knowing exactly who was his protector, his hero, his entire world. He was safe so long as this person was there to hold him.

And Starscream only cried harder at that, knowing he couldn't protect his son so long as Master was in the picture. Master was bigger, stronger, and was in control. Even if he never hit or sexually assaulted Hope, Hope still would be forced to watch his carrier be raped, beaten, and enslaved.

He didn't want his son to have his sparklinghood. He remembered being so small and helpless, watching his own carrier beaten, raped, and unable to fight back. And he was a victim of those beatings, of molestation, of being at the mercy of a grounder. In his sparklinghood and later in his adult life for so agonizingly long.

His son deserved better than to be a victim, than to be hurt. He had to get him away. He needed to be raised with love, and a proper sire. He needed to see Skywarp and Thundercracker as his sires, as his uncles, not this brute. He needed to know only love, kindness, gentleness, and safety. Not this hell.

He had to give him that. Even if he died to give his son that life he would do it. His son deserved it.

* * *

Blood red optics slowly onlined, his entire body feeling exhausted and sore, especially his valve, aft, thighs, and backside. He swallowed, realizing that Master's servos were grasping his hips, and his codpiece had been opened, and…

He bit his lower lip plate as Master slid inside his hurting valve, and winced when those hard denta bit and scraped his nape, tugging harshly. He whimpered as the uncaring, lustful thrusting begun, clutching the thing he was holding.

But it wasn't a cushion as usual.

His optics widened a little, then dimmed as the memories flooded back. Despite being raped, he weakly smiled, seeing the recharging faceplates of his son in his arms still. He kissed that little brow, trying not to whimper or moan too loudly so as to not disturb his son's slumber.

It hurt. It hurt more than usual due to his valve haven been stretched so much from giving birth less than a full orbital cycle ago. But he couldn't fight back, couldn't do anything but submit and allow Master to have his fun.

"You're still loose." Master grumbled, but never ceased.

Starscream remained quiet, minus his moans and whimpers, not wanting to risk angering Master anymore. It took a bit longer than usual, but Master eventually overloaded, filling his slave with his transfluids. He pulled out, unchained the Seeker, and gave the chain a harsh tug.

"Retrieve energon." He ordered curtly.

Starscream quickly did as commanded, carrying his still recharging son away to fetch the energon. Hope leaned against Starscream's chestplates, his helm on his carrier's shoulder, unmoving as he rested. The Seeker kept one servo on Hope's aft to hold him as the other grabbed a couple of cubes of energon, filled two glasses, and even a shot of engex, as Master liked it.

He carried the tray back to the grounder, holding it up to him. Master wasted no time in consuming the cube, then guzzling down the energon in liquid form. He paused, studying the former Decepticon Second before speaking.

"Refuel with however much energon you require."

Starscream perked his wings, confused why Master would allow him this freedom, but thankful for it. He was weaker now since so much of his energon was being converted to a weaker form for the Seekerlet. He may have the Seekerlet out of him, but his body still wasn't done caring and fueling the tiny being.

"Thank you, Master." He replied softly.

The carrier sat on the berth and quietly refueled, his wings low, not looking at Master, but feeling Master's gaze on him and his son. He only wanted to escape that gaze and be on Thundercracker's lap, the two of them admiring Hope, and Skywarp sitting beside them saying something stupid as usual. How he missed hearing that annoying vocalizer always blabbering about fragging him or trying to stick it in his waste port, or just something dumb… And Thundercracker's stern vocalizer reminding them who truly was in charge and kept his beloved glitches in line with his firm voice and even firmer servo.

He needed his mates.

"Here." Master grunted as he handed Starscream a sheet of metal. "I may be back early, today." He tethered the chain to the headboard, securing the Seeker to the berth. "Behave."

Starscream spoke up, not sure why he did, but it just came out. "Could you please leave me a bucket, some towels, a blanket, and… extra energon? I-in case the sparkling needs his tank cleaned and if he gets cold." He looked up at him. "Please, Master?"

Master eyed him, then shrugged. "Fine. But you better be prepared for me when I return."

"I will, Master. I promise."

Master stepped out of the berthroom and soon returned with the requested items. Starscream accepted them, placing the bucket and cleaning supplies on the floor by the berth, then wrapping Hope up in the new blanket. Master didn't bother to stay around any longer. He walked out, locking the doors behind him.

Starscream listened to him leave, waiting in silence for a few kliks to ensure he was truly gone. The Decepticon looked down at Hope who was still recharging, his wings lowering.

"Just you and me again, sweetie. Let's hope that afthelm stays away all orbital cycle." He vented tiredly.

It was quiet. Starscream went back to recharge after drinking his energon and eating the sheet metal. He onlined six times to refuel Hope whenever the sparkling cried, and had to clean out his son's waste tank once. But otherwise, the Seekerlet stayed recharging, curled up against his protective carrier's chassis.

Master kept to his word and came home earlier than usual.

Starscream perked his wings, onlining to the sound of the door opening. His wings lowered when seeing Master, feeling his spark dropping. Carefully, he sat up, making sure not to online Hope, and started to get in position to be interfaced by Master. As he stepped off the berth, he saw someone with Master. His optics widened for only an astrosecond before narrowing, all the fire of hell burning within them.

"We have a guest." Master nonchalantly commented as he neared.

"He is looking well. Despite the care he receives." The second mech replied calmly, as if studying some object, not a sentient being.

Wings flared, his engine growled, denta barred, optics narrowed, and his frame tensed, ready to strike. Starscream didn't look at Master as his optics bore into the mech that had performed the abortion. The mech that had ripped out his first sparkling, piece by energon covered piece. The murderer of his first creation.

He wanted only death.

"You better sit that aft back down before I beat it." Master snapped dangerously, giving the chain a hard yank.

Starscream whimpered, looking up at Master, his wings lowering. Hesitantly, the flier sat down on the edge of the berth, glaring death at the doctor.

"Now, now, little Seeker, you need to listen to your master." The doctor chided as he put on gloves, approaching the Decepticon.

"Don't act up." Master growled, holding the chain taunt.

Starscream's engine growled louder as the doctor reached forward and grabbed his face. Starscream was use to rough doctors and medics. Hook had never been the most gentle, and when on the battlefield medics had to work fast and under pressure, making repair often times more painful than the wounds. But the way this doctor touched him, handled him… It wasn't out of just having strong servos or a fast worker. No, it was as if Starscream wasn't a person. Just a mere object. He was handled as an engineer would handle fixing a ship. Do the job, but no worry about the thing feeling pain or giving a damn about what was being done.

He was being treated like an inanimate object, with only enough care to ensure no damage. No visible damage, at least.

"Jaws are strong, aren't they?" The doctor commented as he inspected Starscream's mouth, much as one would an animal.

"He certainly bites hard." Master grunted.

"Hmm… Good jaw structure. Denta look in decent shape. All sharp, as is common with Seekers. Looks like the front molars are a bit grinded down. Has he been chewing on anything?"

"I put a metal rod in his mouth often."

"That's probably why. Does he chew on the chain?"

"Used to."

"Well, I could fix that."

"No, I'd prefer if all of them were grounded down, actually."

Starscream's optics widened. "What?"

Master tugged on the chain to silence him. "He keeps biting, and I told him if he didn't stop I would do something about it." He said it as he glared at Starscream.

"I'll stop! I promise! I-ack!" He yelped when master slapped him across the cheekplates hard.

The doctor didn't seem fazed by this. "I can grind them down so they aren't as sharp. But I can't grind them too much otherwise he won't be able to masticate properly."

"So long as they can't tear my metal."

The doctor turned back to Starscream, grabbing his jaw and making him open his mouth again. "Everything else looks fine with his mouth, minus some tears on his pistons. Don't put gags in so tightly. That can damage the jaw pistons. And you don't want him unable to move his mouth when you want a blowjob, do you?"

"Hmm." Master grunted.

"Let's see your optics." The doctor released the flier's chin to adjust the helm down. He pulled out a small, flashlight-like device and shined a light in a blood red optic, looking at the readings he received from it. "His sight is a bit faded. Possible cause is being low on energon or receiving a bad blow to the helm."

"It can stay that way."

"He definitely has a lot of damage to his helm. And his neck cables and hydraulics are a disaster. Let me see inside you, Seeker." The doctor tapped Starscream's cockpit.

The Seeker pitifully looked up at Master, but the tank only gave him a warning tug of the chain. Starscream slowly folded away his chestplates to reveal his spark chamber and all the parts around it. The doctor didn't even ask permission first before reaching in and touching him.

"Spark is a little faded, but the frequency is healthy. Good pulse to it. I could put a nullifier on it."

"That will effect the spark bonds."

"Actually, it won't. Not noticeably."

"I don't need birth control. Just finish the inspection." Master snapped.

The doctor gave him an annoyed looked before turning back to the Decepticon Second. He inspected the weakened energon production unit, making sure it was making energon for the nursing sparkling, and it was healthy. He then made Starscream lie down and removed some front panels, checking over each organ and noting their health. Rust was forming on some due to Starscream's abuse and neglect, but Master didn't seem to care. It wasn't bad yet, but it wouldn't get better unless addressed quickly.

Then, the doctor made Starscream open his codpiece. Coolant pooled into Starscream's optics, remembering how his little one had been torn out of him by this doctor. How he had been lying there, helpless to stop it, and this monster had his servos all over his intimacy.

"It's awful down here." The doctor said the moment the codpiece was removed. "This is not good at all. Everything is torn, it's discolored, it's not healing properly." He looked up at Master. "You need to not interface with him for a few orbital cycles. If you want him to stay fraggable you need to let the valve repair properly. I will repair what I can, but a minimum of half an orn must be given for it to truly repair enough that you can penetrate him again."

"Is that much time really necessary?"

"An orn is ideal, so half an orn is the least recommended time frame. He can still give oral and do other services for you."

"Hmm." Master grunted.

"His valve will be repaired, I'll grind down his denta, and I'll make him unable to escape. But you _really_ should let me sterilize him or put in some form of birth control. Otherwise he's just going to keep getting sparked."

"Sterilizing and birth control takes away from the pleasure."

"No, it doesn't."

"Just do what I'm paying you to do." Master snapped, getting angry.

The doctor glared at him for a moment before turning back to Starscream. "Tie him down, close to the edge here. I'll prep him for surgery."

Starscream's optics widened, but he didn't get a chance to protest. His servos were manacled together, then tied to the headboard above his helm. His legs were stretched and spread out, ankles tied to the end of the berth. A device was placed in his mouth to keep it open as he helplessly lied there.

He couldn't see what was happening, but he felt and heard it. The doctor had a small grinding device, it loudly whirling as it spun. He felt it as it was pressed against the top of his denta, grinding down his pointed denta, smoothing them out. At some points it touched his glossa, which stung, and all he could do was flinch and whine in pain.

When it was all grounded down, the doctor used a small hose to vacuum out the bits of metal dust out of the Seeker's mouth before moving on, leaving the device in Starscream's mouth.

The doctor gave the Seeker some pain dampeners before cutting open his abdominal plates. The pain dampeners didn't get rid of all of the pain, and Starscream was left whining, kicking his legs, and crying from the pain. He trembled, feeling the doctor's servos inside of his body, messing with his organs. He was so vulnerable, and knew he could be easily killed at any moment.

The doctor cut at, carefully rewired, and soon removed the T-cog from Starscream's body.

"Transformation cog successfully removed." He placed it in a container. "Now, I'll remove some parts of his engine so it's not so powerful. This way, he is weakened no matter how much energon he is given."

Starscream whined and cried as he felt his engine cut into, rewired, and manipulated to lessen its power. To cause less fuel to be burned, less energy released into his body, and cutting power to his thruster heels entirely.

He was roughly welded back together, given another dose of pain dampeners, then the collar that was welded to his neck removed. In its place, a new one was welded on, this one more than a slab of metal. It was electrical, and could electrocute him, stab metal spikes into his neck, and emitted his location to Master. Worst part, it fed off of Starscream's energon, feeding directly through a small energon line in his neck.

"Better." Master smiled as Starscream was freed. "And there's nothing he can do to reverse it?"

"Not unless he knows how to do surgery on himself."

"Here's your payment." Master handed the doctor a bag of Shanix.

"Thank you." The doctor accepted the proffered currency.

Starscream slowly scooped up Hope, holding him close, fighting back tears, but a few managed to slip out and stream down his cheekplates. Master eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"Do you mind checking the second slave?"

Starscream instantly held Hope closer, his wings as low as they could go, coolant leaking out of his optics heavily. He didn't want his little, precious son being hurt by that monster.

"Check for-?" The doctor looked up at the tank for the answer.

"Just see how it is." Master grunted.

The doctor gave a listless one shoulder shrug before reaching for Hope. Forcefully, he yanked the little one away as Master gave the chain a cruel yank, pulling the carrier away from his creation. Hope onlined from the rough handling and began to fitfully cry, his tiny arms jerking around in the air. The doctor ignored his struggling as he scanned him with a scanner and read through the results.

"He's in good health. Little low on fuel, some parts a bit underdeveloped for a sparkling his age, but if he's fueled well it will catch up quickly. He is quite small, but may just be a Seeker thing." The doctor explained before handing the Seekerlet back to his anxious carrier.

Starscream hastily took him, being careful but fast. He held him to his chestplates and allowed the little one to nurse, calming him down instantly. Hope grasped onto his carrier's chassis, knowing he was safe in the protective arms of the one who loved him most.

Starscream watched his creation for a moment, ensuring he was content and unharmed before slowly looking up at Master, waiting for an order or something.

Master only gave him a disdainful glance before turning back to the doctor. "That's all, then. I'll come to you if I require anything else."

"And I'll come to you if I require… My own needs." The doctors flashed an eager smirk at the Seeker.

Starscream felt his spark dropping, quickly looking away, feeling so hopeless, so… broken that he was unable to stop Master pimping him out. He now was even more defenseless without his T-cog or the full power of his systems.

Maybe this was the end of his legacy. To die a slave to an Autobot grounder.

Master walked the doctor out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. He returned to the berthroom and picked up the container with the T-cog. He smiled as he eyed it, then the owner of the organ.

"A little trophy, eh?" He dryly chuckled, placing the T-cog on a shelf for macabre decoration. "I guess you hate me more now. That's alright. Most hate me." He shrugged. "But, you don't get interface for a few orbital cycles! I bet you love the sound of that, don't you, Air Commander?" He said it mockingly.

Starscream didn't look at him, keeping his helm and wings low, hugging his still nursing son closer. Master's evil smile only grew.

"Have I done it? Have I broken the _mighty_ Starscream?!" He spread out his arms for emphasize. "Or, does some of the beast still lie in waiting?" He grasped Starscream's chin and forced him to look up. He chuckled when he saw the narrowed optics of the fierce warrior. "Ha! The fires still burn in you, little beast. Seekers certainly are difficult to tame, aren't they? No wonder Megatron beat you constantly. You never bowed to him." He stroked his thumb over the Alpha's chin, his optics never looking away from the blood red optics of the Decepticon. "You will bow to me, Starscream." He said it deeper, ominously. "You're mine. And I will break you. Megatron failed, but I won't. You will be fully mine. You'll stop pretending to be one of us and return to crawling around on all fours like the beast you are. That's all you Seekers are: Mindless animals running on pure programming like drones. You're no different than the retrorats I used to shoot for fun when I was a youngling. The only difference being that I can stick my spike in you."

"At least you admit that you're into bestiality." Starscream snapped.

"There's that fire. You are not easy to break, and I like that. Makes this game more fun for me." He stepped back, releasing Starscream's chin. "But, you insulted Master, and that means you must be punished. Be a good slave and select what I should use on you and get into position."

Starscream's optics dimmed before he looked down. "I apologize, Master. I didn't-"

"I gave you an order, slave." Master snapped angrily, harshly, making it clear that the punishment would be even worse now.

Starscream stood up, still holding his son, and approached the wall of torture devices. He grabbed a cable, knowing if he grabbed anything less painful Master would do worse, and returned to the grounder. He handed the cable to Master, then leaned over the berth, hugging his still nursing son.

Master doubled the cable over, stepped behind the Seeker, and grasped his neck.

"You will learn, my slave." He said it softly, commandingly.

"Ah!" Starscream cried when the first lash tore across his aft, followed by even more evil lashes.

He hugged his sparkling close, crying, begging, and yelping from the beating. Hope started to cry too, scared of what was happening, knowing it was bad. Starscream held him, trying to comfort him despite the pain. He had to think about his son first for now on, no matter what was happening to him.

* * *

**Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

"AH!" Starscream yelped as he was shoved onto the couch harshly, Master on top of him instantly.

"Hah, my little plaything." Master purred lustfully, his servos all over Starscream's body as the Seeker helplessly lied there. "Master had a long orbital cycle at work. He needs some of your… _comfort_." He bit down on Starscream's nape harshly, eliciting a whimper from the flier who kicked his legs from the pain. "I need in you."

"I-I need more time to heal, Master! Y-you remember what the doctor said. Please, Master, I-I am not-"

"He said your valve needs to heal. He never said anything about other parts of your body."

"Please, Master, I-I can-"

"Shut up, slave." He snapped, grabbing Starscream's aft. "Open or else I will beat it off you."

Starscream could only cry as he removed the plating, then listened to Master folding away his codpiece. He felt Master's spike pressing against his intimacy, he felt it nearing, then he felt it…

Hope startled online to the screams of his carrier in the other room. He whimpered, then began to cry, wanting the awful sounds to end and his carrier be there to hold him. Why was his carrier always making such awful sounds?

* * *

Starscream entered the berth room a couple of joors later, bow legged from the immense pain pulsating from his lower body. He painfully made his way to the berth, coolant still flowing down his cheekplates, and picked up his precious son who had fallen back into recharge, exhausted from all his crying.

Starscream carefully sat on the berth, whimpering from the pain. He lied on his side, still trembling as he recovered from the shock of what Master had done to him. He hadn't leaked so much energon from down there since giving birth to Hope.

The Alpha pressed his brow against his son's, purring his engine to show his love for his creation, and trying to calm down himself. He lied there in the dim room, listening to the sounds of his engine, his crying slowly ceasing until he just felt exhausted and the numb pain lingering behind. Lovingly, he stroked Hope's helm, managing a weak smile when Hope stirred a little.

"I love you." He whispered, his vocalizer weak from his screams. "You're perfect. I love you so much, Hope."

Hope stirred a little more, then yawned as he begun to online. His miniscule arms stretched, grasping his carrier's faceplates with tiny digits. Starscream kissed the little knuckles, his wings managing a weak flutter. Then, Hope's optics begun to shutter.

The Alpha's wings perked, feeling his spark warming, excited that his creation's optics would be onlining for the first time. He held that tiny helm, thumbs stroking the little cheekplates, now trying to get the newly emerge to online fully.

Optics onlined for the first time, lazily taking in the world around them before focusing on the loving, smiling, dirty faceplates of his carrier. An excited squeal and toothless smile followed next as Hope saw his carrier for the first time.

Starscream's wings fluttered more, hearing that happy squeal and seeing his son's smile. But, his spark fell a little at the same time. Bright, cerulean optics glowed from his son's face, not the blood red ones he had expected. Not even yellow, orange, nor green ones. Blue. The exact cerulean blue of his sire's. Even the shape of them were the same.

And that's when he noticed more similarities between his son and the sire. The jaw line, the bulkier frame, the way his metal was thicker… He saw Master in his son.

He pushed away those thoughts. This was his son. Of course he would have similarities to the mech that sparked his carrier. He didn't choose to be conceived through rape just as much as he didn't choose how he would look. This was his son, and he would love him no matter what.

Because as his carrier, he was all he had in this cruel, horrible world.

* * *

**Seven Orbital Cycles Later:**

Hope giggled, kicking his tiny legs excitedly as he lied on his back. He squealed, reaching up and grabbing his carrier's faceplates as they hovered over him. Starscream managed a weak smile, his denta clenched hard on the bit in his mouth, his exhales heavy and fast, beating down on his son with their warmth. Hope's servos grasped the bridle, giggling more as he pulled at the weird thing his carrier wore.

"Come on! ARGH! Give it to me!" Master shouted, yanking the reins hard as he lashed Starscream's back with the small whip he held.

The Seeker's helm was jerked up, away from his son, his jaws forced open from the bit digging deep into the corners of his mouth. His servos clawed at the berth on either side of his son as he leaned over it. Master thrust harder and faster, his lust overpowering him. He had waited long enough to be back inside of his slave's valve, and he was going to greatly enjoy himself.

It hurt, but it wasn't the worst pain. More like just when Megatron had been rough with him. He could handle it even though he didn't want it. The interface itself wasn't his primary issue. No, the whip, bridle, and the fact his son was right there was. But, he didn't have a chance to put Hope in the box with blankets he was using as a crib, nor even had time to set his son down when Master hard barged in, back from work, and his spike already unsheathed and standing tall.

So, Hope was left there, almost being crushed from his carrier being thrown down onto the berth and immediately penetrated. And those strong arms, unloving servos, and demanding spike was all over and inside of the Seeker. Hope was nervous at first, but so long as his carrier was by him he was happy.

"You feel wonderful." Master purred, all his sinful desire emanating from his overheating frame. "All mine, little Seeker."

Starscream offlined his optics as he felt Master's servos groping his body. He chewed the bit, trying to get it to stop pinching the corner of his mouth, lubricant foaming at the corners. Master only was turned on even more by that.

Hope chortled, his miniscule arms reaching upward, servos clapping together. His carrier was so funny chewing on that thing and making those weird sounds. Better than the awful screams he sometimes makes. And sire also was making a lot of funny sounds.

Starscream looked down at his son, forcing a small smile for him. He gently stroked the little helm, purring his engine to make sure he knew carrier was alright. Not that he was, but he needed to keep up that charade. Hope stuffed two digits into his mouth, his glossa poking out the other side as he broadly smiled. His free servo reached up, wanting to touch his carrier's face.

Starscream bit down on the bit and lowered his helm, allowing his son to touch and grab at his olfactory sensor. Hope squealed, his chubby legs kicking in utmost delight. Starscream smiled, so happy that his son was happy, even if they were in hell.

"Oh, yeah! Nnrrrgh!" Master's angry, sexual grunts and shouting interrupted the somewhat tender moment, bringing Starscream back fully into his predicament.

Starscream's helm was forced up once more, bobbing with the hard, brutal thrusts, the entire berth creaking and shaking from it. Hope only giggled more, thinking the bouncing berth was absolutely fantastic. His carrier was awesome for making the world so exciting!

The Decepticon Second jumped when Master finally overloaded, an explosion of Master's ecstasy filling him and gushing out the sides, down his legs. Master panted heavily, taking a moment to cool off. He loosened his grip on the reins, giving Starscream's mouth a respite from the bit's cruelty.

The Decepticon looked back at the Autobot, his wings low. "Enjoyed that, Master?" He inquired almost casually, his optics a little narrow.

Master eyed him critically before smirking. "I did, slave. I think I'll have some more."

"Before you renew your virility on me, may I respectfully request that I move our son to his designated crib? So he won't be here beneath us as we... partake of each other's metal?"

Master looked at him briefly before laughing. "Ha! No, my slave. He can stay there as I finish with you. Besides, sparkling needs to spend some quality time with his creators." He said it as he grasped Starscream's chin, getting his face into the Seeker's.

Starscream's optics narrowed and his wings flared. "I would like to keep our son away from such interactions until he's old enough, Master. He's a sparkling and shouldn't be seeing such things. Especially when it's non-consensual and the things you do to me are not always… acceptable in normal interface."

"I really don't care."

"I've noticed." Was the sardonic reply.

"He's only a few orbital cycles old, Starscream. He won't remember any of this."

"I will."

"Not my problem. If you keep talking I'll put that mouth to better use."

Starscream glared at him. "Master… If you let me put him in his crib I'll give you fellatio without verbal complaint."

"Or, you just do as I say regardless where the sparkling is. Sound good to you? Sounds good to me!"

"You're incorrigible."

"Mhmm." Master hummed it loudly as he arrogantly grinned with a small nod. "Look ahead, slave, and let your Master enjoy the only reason you're still alive."

"I hate you." Starscream looked ahead.

"Back at you."

"Ow…" Starscream winced when Master resumed his humping. He looked down at Hope who had fallen into recharge, his wings lowering. "Master...?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" Was the grunted reply.

"Please… Don't let him see what you do to me when he's old enough to understand. Please, spare him from that. I-" He swallowed. "I grew up seeing something similar being done to my carrier. Don't let him suffer like that. Don't force him to be helpless knowing what happens to his carrier. If you have to beat me, please take me in the other room to do it and gag me so he can't hear. And interface me where he doesn't see or hear that as well. Please… Don't make him have to experience any of that. Let his sparklinghood be as free of trauma as possible." He looked back at Master who never ceased his thrusting. "Can you do this for him? Please?"

"Don't force me to beat you in front of him." Master grunted.

"I won't. I promise."

"If you obey me, if you're a good, obedient, submissive slave, I won't need to hurt you in front of him. Understood?"

"Exceptionally, Master."

Master was silent a bit as he concentrated on thrusting into his slave. He hugged Starscream's waist tighter when he spoke. "What did you refer to Megatron as?"

"Master?"

"What all did you call Megatron?"

Starscream swallowed, biting on the bit. "My lord, Mighty Megatron, my liege, your Excellency when he was being overly dramatic…" He vented a sigh. "Royal Slaghelmed-ness…"

"Call me those. The respectful ones. I am your lord, master, liege, everything. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Say it. Just as you did with Megatron."

The Air Commander flicked his wings, optics narrowing. He wanted to tell this filthy Autobot that he wasn't worthy of being compared to Megatron, but he needed to ensure Hope wouldn't be hurt. He needed to stay undamaged to care for his son and work on escaping.

"As you command, my lord." He vented out.

"Better."

Starscream clenched his jaws against the bit, his optics gazing down on his recharging son. Master continued thrusting, grunting, and greatly enjoying himself. Coolant pooled in the Decepticon's optics, wishing he wasn't here, but more than anything wishing that he could get his son away from this monster. He deserved only happiness and a wonderful life. Not the hell he would be suffering from his cruel sire.

Master got in a couple of more overloads with spark bonds before finally pulling out of his slave. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself clean before handing it to Starscream. The Seeker slowly cleaned himself, the pain pulsating too much if he went fast. He closed his plates, set the towel aside, and picked up his sparkling. Hope twitched in his recharge, dreaming of something, but otherwise limp in his carrier's hold.

Master turned the flier around and removed the bridle, grasping the Seeker's jaw once the bit fell out. He inspected the corners of Starscream's mouth, smirking when he saw they were only a little dented.

"I think that doctor underestimates how tough you Seekers are. You can take a beating and rough interface just fine." He released him. "You're free to go, slave."

Starscream hugged Hope closer. "Thank you, Master." He said softly, wings low, before walking out of the berth room.

The exhausted jet walked straight to the window and sat on the chair by it. His wings slowly perked, seeing the birds in their nest, going about their daily routine.

"Wanna see what our friends are up to?" He quietly asked Hope as the little one slowly onlined.

Cerulean optics lazily flickered to life, looking around before focusing on the Alpha's visage. The happiest of smiles etched itself over those cute faceplates of the Seekerlet when he saw his most favorite person. Starscream couldn't help but smile back, nuzzling his olfactory sensor against his son's.

"Hey, love. Enjoy your nap?"

Hope shoved a fist into his mouth and thoughtfully chewed, his tiny legs kicking happily. Starscream purred his engine, his spark swelling with pride. He loved his son so much. His beautiful, happy, adorable son.

"Want something to drink? Yeah, you're probably hungry after all that napping." The Seeker removed his chestplates and held his son up. Hope eagerly bit down on the tube and begun to suckle, his optics never looking away from his carrier as he nursed. "Like that? Always hungry, aren't you?" Starscream stroked the tiny helm lovingly. "You drink all you need to so you get big and strong. You'll be a proud Seeker warrior, just like carrier." He kissed the miniscule brow. "I love you." He whispered to keep Master from listening in too much.

The former Air Commander looked out the window, then back to his son. "Wanna see our friends? Yeah? Look." He held Hope up a little, allowing him to still nurse but be able to look out.

Hope's optics widened a little, seeing the birds and young chicks outside. He squealed, energon gushing out of his mouth and getting all over his chin and chestplates. Starscream chuckled.

"Silly helm. You're making a mess all over you." He kissed those little cheekplates before standing.

The carrier eyed the tank, watching the brute on the couch for a moment before going to the washroom. He grabbed a cloth and returned to the chair by the window. Gingerly, he wiped Hope's plates clean and allowed him to continue watching the birds. Hope giggled when he saw the creator birds feeding their young, clapped his servos whenever one of the adult birds flew off, and squealed when the young birds got in a scuffle. And he giggled his little cheekplates off whenever the young birds all shoved their open mouths at one of their creators, screaming their demands for more energon.

Starscream hugged his son, watching the birds with him, glad that something as simple as this could make his beloved son so joyful. If only he could take him outside and let him feel the wind on his face, to pet birds, to carry him into the skies and let his creation experience where he truly belonged.

It was nearly two joors later when a knock sounded at the door. Starscream's wings perked as he looked back at Master, waiting for his command. Master ignored him, standing up and approaching the door. He looked through the optic hole, grumble something, then unlocked and opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Master grunted.

"Hold up at work." Brakelight replied as he entered without invitation. "Why did you want me to come over so bad? Want me to frag your slave that much?"

"No, I had some questions for you. But if you want to frag him he's right over there."

"By the window as always." Brakelight smiled as he started to approached. "Hey, Seeker. Have you been a good Seeker? Has your master needed to beat you?" He said it like Starscream was some dumb beast.

Starscream's optics narrowed, not looking back at him.

"He has been getting a few of those recently." Master grumbled.

"Hey, dumb-dumb." Brakelight patted Starscream's helm patronizingly. "What is the dumb Seeker do-" Brakelight's optics widened. "Um… There's another one."

"He somehow got sparked." Master grunted, watching his TV still.

"'Somehow?'" Brakelight rolled his optics. "You know how. Just… Snip him. Use a grounding. That'll keep him from getting sparked."

"Hmm."

"Seriously, it doesn't change anything." Brakelight looked back at Starscream, studying Hope who was snuggled in his carrier's arms. "It's actually kind of cute. Here, let me-"

The Autobot started to reach for the sparkling when Starscream flared his wings, barred his denta, growled his engine, and the fires of hell burned in his narrowed optics. He glared cold death at the grounder, his frame tense and prepared to attack.

Brakelight wisely stepped a few steps back.

"Ooookayyyyy…." He drawled anxiously. "It's really scary when it does that."

Master looked over. "St-Maelstrom!" He quickly corrected himself. "Cease that behavior."

Starscream ignored him, holding his son closer and never relenting on his aggressive stance. Master vented a sigh before approaching. He snatched Hope away, then pressed a button on a small remote. The Alpha yelped from the electrical shock the new collar produced, causing him to jump back from the pain.

"Behave, slave." The tank growled. "Here." He handed Hope over to the other grounder.

Brakelight took the small being, smiling. "Aww, look at that little face. He's really adorable. What you calling it?"

"I call it 'brat' and 'nuisance.' The slave calls it 'Hope.'"

"Hope? Kinda cute."

Hope whimpered, frowning as he looked up at Brakelight. He tried twisting away, reaching out for his carrier. Starscream stood, his wings low, anxious, scared, barely able to hold himself back as he watched.

"This why you wanted me over?" Brakelight inquired.

"Yes. I was wondering what age do you usually start at?"

The smaller Autobot studied the large one for a moment before giving him a knowing smirk. "3 stellar cycles is the youngest, but 4 or 5 is much more preferable. Things are bigger then. But anything older than that is fine. Just past 15 it's not as attractive."

"Think anyone would be interested in a Seekerlet?"

"I think quite few."

"Just need him to grow some more." Master took Hope from him and studied the little one. "Wonder if I should sell him when he's still little or wait until he's older? I won't let him stay until he's an adult. I can't risk having two fully grown Seekers in the same room."

"Hey, I'll take him now, if you want. Gotta always start the grooming early." Brakelight laughed.

Starscream's engine growled louder, wanting only death.

"Here, give him back. I want to look at his genitalia."

Starscream leaped forward, getting between Master and Brakelight, his wings flaring and flicking, engine growling, denta barred, and ready to attack. Brakelight froze.

"Hey, calm down, there." He said it slowly, trying to placate the pissed Seeker. "I'm not doing anything."

"Maelstrom, back off." Master barked, holding up the remote, ready to press the button.

"You heard your master, beast. Back off. Let me look at my future property to frag."

Starscream's snarl only became more fearsome, wings flicking harder, trembling with his absolute hatred of this mech.

"Step down or else you'll get a beating." Master growled.

"Listen to your owner. I'm not fragging the brat for another 2 stellar cycles. And I'll do it in front of you if you do not-AHHHH!"

Before anyone could react Starscream lunged forward, tackled the smaller Autobot, and with all the ferocity, savagery, and cruelty Seekers were known for on the battlefield, he tore into his enemy. Digits clawing at and ripping off chestplates, then going after the face as Brakelight desperately tried to defend himself.

Master turned up the power on the remote to max before pressing on the button hard. Starscream shrieked from the sudden, agonizing pain rushing into his body from the collar. But it only distracted him for a few astroseconds before he grabbed Brakelight's jaw and ripped it off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Starscream was yanked off his victim by a wing and thrown across the room. He landed on his front, quickly leaped to his peds, and spun around only to be punched in the faceplates. He stumbled back before ungracefully falling on his aft. Before he could figure out what was happening he was grasped my the neck, hoisted off the floor, and dragged to the berthroom. He grasped at the servo clutched tightly around his neck, struggling to get free.

He was thrown against the berth, his servos pulled over his helm and tied to the headboard, then his ankles were chained to the foot. He struggled, his spark pulse quickening, terrified of what was about to happen to him. He knew he was about to suffer.

And suffer he did.

He screamed as Master beat him with a cable, a whip, a metal rod, and punched and kicked him. He begged, he tried defending himself, but to no avail. It wasn't until he was heavily leaking, lying on the floor, being beaten with a metal rod that he finally fell into stasis lock from the horrific attack and horrendous pain.

Master stood over him, still beating for a while despite the Seeker being offline. He ceased his unrelenting attack, the metal rod and his fists coated in the Seeker's energon. He tossed aside the rod and stomped out of the berthroom, not realizing that he had spent nearly two joors torturing the Decepticon. Hope was still on the floor where he had been thrown down, still whimpering from the pain of being dropped, and hearing his carrier's awful screams. But the little one didn't move, too exhausted from all his crying and being so scared.

"How are you?" Master grunted.

"Are you serious?" Brakelight deadpanned, still working on getting his jaw fixed to his helm.

Master approached, grasped the jaw, and popped it roughly back into place.

"Ouch! Frag…" Brakelight rotated his jaw as he rubbed it. "You are insane keeping that thing. This is why Seekers are better off dead!" He threw his servos into the air to emphasize. "They are killers, Bedlam! Th-th-they are _not_ pets! They are not capable of coherent thoughts that aren't about…" He waved his servos frantically for the right word. "About murder and violence! They are incapable of pacifism, empathy, or-or _intelligence_! They are _literally_ killing machines. _Mindless_ , killing machines. That's why they are the way they are. They are literally built for combat, _programmed_ for combat, raised for combat, and _live_ for combat. They are a warrior species. They are taught to kill since they are born. They kill each other for leadership. They kill their own young. They are insane, violent, brainless beasts." He paused, studying Bedlam closely. "They are not like us, Bedlam. They never can be nor should be. You need to take it somewhere and shoot it in the helm. And then kill the other once it gets to puberty. That's when they get their energon lust."

Bedlam didn't react at all during the emotional lecture, nor did he speak immediately. "Your advice has been noted, Brakelight. But, I'm keeping this one alive."

"Why? What makes it so important? Just because you can frag it? You can abduct an Empty if you want a slave so badly. They go missing all the time."

"Because… This Seeker is special."

"A Seeker is a Seeker. All dumb, all violent, all needing to die."

Bedlam mused for a moment before quietly speaking. "This one is Starscream."

Brakelight's optics widened. "No…"

"Yes." Bedlam said firmly. "It's Starscream himself."

"You're lying."

"Come here." He gestured him to follow him into the berthroom.

Brakelight did so, going with the tank towards the stasis locked form of the Decepticon Second. Master picked up Starscream, as if he were a mere object, and dropped him on the berth. He pried open the Seeker's chestplates, revealing his spark casing. He searched only for a moment before pointing.

"Decepticons brand themselves by carving out part of their spark casing, use it as part of the brand, and burn it over their spark casing."

"Common knowledge. And all of them do that." Brakelight crossed his arms, not convinced.

"Yes, but they also identify themselves with the spark cases incase a body becomes too mangled to identify. And they seal their designation within the brand. Look." He pointed again.

Brakelight stepped over, then leaned forward, studying the spark casing of the Seeker, seeing how it had once been carved and burnt so long ago to create his mark, sealing him as a Decepticon for all of eternity. It was old, so much worn off from all the damage he had taken over the vorns from battles, to Megatron's beatings, to simply too much love-making with his trinemates. But, the detail was still present. And within that seal was writing, and the small insignia of the Decepticon high command. The seal only a very select few ever wore. And by that sigil were the engraved words, "Seeker Starscream of Vos, Decepticon Air Commander, Lead Strategist, First Lieutenant, Seeker Alpha. Bury in Vos beside Seeker Thundercracker and Seeker Skywarp of Vos."

Brakelight reread it multiple times before taking a slow step back.

"What. The. Hell. Have. You. _Done_?" He said slowly, in disbelief, not sure what to think.

"I took Starscream as my interface slave. That's what I've done." Bedlam grunted, forcing Starscream's plates closed. "You can't tell anyone."

"Of course not! I would get in trouble, too!" Brakelight rubbed his faceplates tiredly. "You have one of the most dangerous… Deadliest… Most _insane_ and _cruel_ Decepticons to ever live tied to your berth for you to frag? Primus…" He covered his mouth. "I've fragged Starscream. I-I've gotten fellatio from Starscream."

"He's good, isn't he?" Master smirked.

Brakelight glared at him. "He's dangerous."

"I had him modified some to weaken him."

"That's not enough. You _know_ that's not enough. You saw what he just did to me!" He gestured his servo back at the main room where he had been attacked.

"He needs more training."

"He needs a bullet between the optics." Brakelight said it as he held a digit "gun" to his helm for emphasize.

"Whenever he is no longer able to function properly I'll put him down. But until then, I'm going to use him as I want. He obeys most of the time, and I can always sell the sparklings."

"To who? That guy who owns the rest of them?"

"No, to whoever wants their own Seeker interface slave. If they never learn how to fight from their carrier they won't."

"It's programming they are born with, Bedlam. They just are naturally violent and insane."

"He's not going anywhere. Starscream is my slave and I will break him. As for the sparkling… I'll see." He eyed Starscream for a moment before continuing. "Besides, he needs to pay for what he did during the war."

"You need to muzzle him better."

"Oh, he'll learn." Bedlam smiled as he turned back to face the other Autobot. "I have something to hold over him now."

* * *

Starscream slowly onlined, feeling absolutely awful, sore, and exhausted. His optics barely registered the world around him for what felt like an eternity before they finally focused. His spark stopped as his optics widened.

"Glad to see you're finally online." Master greeted, sitting by the berth holding Hope… And a gun. "I spent quite a bit of time repairing you last night."

"I-I didn't m-mean to act up, Master." Starscream felt coolant pooling in his optics, fear engulfing him for his little sparkling.

Hope squealed when he heard his carrier, so happy he was online. He clapped his servos and reached out for him, smiling the happiest of smiles on his adorable faceplates. Master smirked, holding the little one against his chestplates.

"He really is adorable, isn't he?" Master looked down at the Seekerlet. "Too bad his carrier is an idiot. A disobedient idiot. And disobedience means punishment."

Starscream managed to lie on his side, too weak and damaged to do much else. Coolant was starting to leak down his cheekplates, his pistons and joints tensing painfully from the fear and terror filling his body.

"Please, Master, d-don't hurt him. Please! I-I'm the one who messed up, not Hope!" Starscream begged desperately, starting to tremble.

Master didn't even look at him. "Maybe… Maybe having a sparkling is too stressful for you? It did make you attack Brakelight. Perhaps it would be best if we just... Didn't have one?" He held the barrel of the pistol to Hope's brow, the Seekerlet giggling as he grabbed at it.

"NO! MASTER, _PLEASE_!" Starscream shrieked, dragging himself across the berth, towards the cruel Autobot. "PLEASE! I-I WON'T ACT UP! I _SWEAR_! I SWEAR I'LL BEHAVE!"

"Hmm." Master still didn't look at him. "I've heard that before. And yet… I always find myself having to beat you back into submission. It's like… You want to be punished and punished by losing everything. Like you can't live without suffering. Shame that someone else must suffer for your sins."

"PLEASE!" Starscream reached the edge of the berth and started to painfully stand up.

"Such a sad fate for someone who had only begun to live." Master's digit started to move on the trigger when Starscream grabbed his wrist and yanked it with all the strength he had upward, pointing the gun at Master's chin. Master only smiled. "You never quit."

Starscream was trembling, barely able to stand from how hard he was shaking and how weak he was. Coolant was pouring from his optics as he cried, his spark racing so hard it hurt.

"Don't hurt him." He said it softly. "P-punish me. I-I'm the one who screwed up. I-I'm the one who made a mistake. I-I'm the one who needs to suffer. Please… Don't hurt him. H-he's done nothing."

Master opened a subspace pocket and dropped the pistol into it before grasping Starscream's neck and yanking him closer.

"Who do you belong to, Starscream?"

Starscream swallowed. "I belong to you, Master. I am yours… In every way, my lord."

"And what happens if you disobey."

"I'm punished."

"How are you punished?"

"I am beaten… I am tied… I'm hurt."

"And what else?"

"I-I lose privileges."

"And what is a privilege?" He petted Hope's helm.

More coolant flowed from the Seeker's optics. "Hope is a privilege."

"And will you lose Hope if you disobey me?"

"Y-yes. I-I won't disobey you, Master. I swear. I won't. I-I'm yours. You m-may do with me as you like. I-I'm yours."

Master's evil smile grew as he looked up at Starscream. "Yes, you are. And all this threatening you has made me hard. Lie on the berth like a good slave."

"Yes, my lord." Starscream hesitated, then reached out for Hope.

Master thought for a moment, but allowed the Seeker to take his son. Starscream held him close, the Seekerlet giggling with delight as he hugged his carrier's neck. Starscream turned away from Master and leaned over the berth. He removed his chestplates and allowed Hope to hungrily nurse, the little one jerking his arms happily. Starscream kissed that tiny brow lovingly, feeling a little less tense having his son in his arms.

He tensed again when he heard Master stand, and then felt him touching him. He folded away his codpiece and Master was soon inside of him. Those powerful arms wrapped around his tiny waist, then the cruel thrusts begun. He winced when Master started to bite his nape, hugging Hope a little closer.

He cried as he was raped, the act hurting from Master's ferocity and the pain from the beating. Hope continued nursing, smiling up at his carrier the entire time, not understanding what was happening.

He giggled when he was set down, his carrier leaning over him as he was still interfaced. The Seekerlet squealed when he saw his creators spark bond, thinking it was so cool. He wasn't sure why his carrier cried harder each time it happened.

But soon, Hope found himself snuggled against his carrier's chestplates, his sire hugging his carrier as they settled for recharge. Sire fell into recharge soon enough, but carrier kept crying, holding him closer, and kept asking "why?" to someone that didn't seem to be in the room.

He was too tired to watch his carrier for too long, falling into recharge to the sound of his carrier's endless sobs.

* * *

Starscream held the scanner up to his chestplates the next morning, feeling a burning sensation in his spark. He read the results, swallowing hard. Venting tiredly, he set the scanner down and turned to his son who was chewing on a towel.

"Seems like you're having a sibling, Hope. Carrier is sparked again."

* * *

**Bedlam means "a scene of uproar or chaos." It was was used as a name for an institute for the mentally ill. So... Yeah, fits Master.**

**What do ya'll think of Hope so far? Isn't he adorable?!**

**Children and pets are used by abusers to have control over their victims. That's why so many stay in abusive relationships because they are trying to protect their children or pets. My babies were used against me by my abusive parents so I am very familiar with this control tactic.**

**Starscream's past in this fic is the same as in _The Libero Trilogy_ and _Illicitus_. So, if you have read those you understand how hard this is for Starscream thinking about his baby.**

**Bits do damage teeth, just as you would imagine chewing on metal would do to you...**

**Being treated "like an animal" is wrong because we ALL are living beings and shouldn't be treated lesser for how we look, regardless of species. The way Starscream is being treated is racism. It's specieism. It's hatred, abuse, and discrimination and is all wrong. All hatred, all abuse, all forms of oppression are interconnected.**

**Master saying how he killed rats as a kid... Children who are taught to be cruel kill and torture animals and become cruel as adults and continue to harm animals and even humans. We must teach compassion and love to ALL, especially the children.**

**"Teaching a child not to step on a caterpillar is as important to the caterpillar as it is to the child."**

**"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."**

**Too bad all the dumb cyberbullies bothering me, all carnists, and my abusive parents don't understand and live this very simple concept. Peace and compassion for all is the only way this world will ever get better.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Depression is really bad, I'm really suicidal, I feel awful, people harassing me online simply because I'm vegan and making up horrible rumors about me... I hate humans...**

**Why is peace and compassion so wrong to so many?**

**What are you guys thinking in regards to this fic? Let me know and fave, share, draw fanart... Something. I need something happy. I would love fanart.**


	6. Destiny

 

**Chapter 6**

**Three Decacycles Later:**

Hope giggled, his tiny wing stubs twitching as he sat up on the berth, a fist shoved into his little mouth. He reached out his free servo, grabbing at his carrier's olfactory sensor, squealing when he finally managed to grasp the moving thing. It was moving a lot. In fact, carrier's entire body was moving. Back and forth and back and forth. And sire was moving a lot too. And they both were making funny sounds. But carrier seemed upset while sire was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor.

They did this so much and carrier never tried to not do it. So why was he always so sad looking?

"Hey, love." Starscream forced a small smile for his son as he lied on his back, looking up at him. "You, hah, got carrier, didn't you?"

"Bah dah!" Hope proclaimed to the heavens as he slapped his carrier's faceplates.

"Ow, sweetie, don't do that." Starscream reached up, his wrists chained together, the metal dented and scarred from the manacles tearing deep into them for all the hundreds of times he had been forced to wear them. He stroked his son's helm, love and pride filling his spark for this small being. But, sadness and pain filled the rest of his body.

"Look at me, Starscream." Master growled.

Starscream immediately did so, blood red optics locking onto cerulean ones hovering above him. Master pounded away at his slave in missionary, his servos resting on the berth on either side of the adult Seeker. Their chestplates were open from spark bonding just a bit ago, and Starscream's legs resting on the hips of the tank.

While Starscream despised having to look up at the grounder and be face-to-face, Master only did missionary with him when he was in a good mood. And that meant less pain and no beatings. But more importantly, it meant he wouldn't hurt Hope.

"You like this, slut?" Master growled, grasping his Seeker's neck, thrusting brutally into the smaller mech.

"Yes, Master. You're the best. Never before has my body been ravaged by a spike as large and pronounced as yours. And never have I been made a helpless glitch before by a grounder who has tank as an alternative form. Or bitten by someone who thinks they are a rabid turbofox." Starscream said it sarcastically, but keeping his tone respectful.

"Watch it, Starscream."

"As you command, my lord and master."

"Who has the best spike ever?" Master smirked, leaning in closer to the flier.

"You most certainly do, my lord."

"And how is it the best, my little slave?"

"The virility of the substantially sized, lumpy, and impressively firm phallus compliments the brawny, hulking mook, who posses prodigiously quantities of unnatural and unhealthy concupiscence for my thin, voluptuous body."

Master raised an optical ridge. "Was that an insult..?" He asked slowly.

"Should I vouchsafe counseling to my Master on the definition of my magniloquent idioms?"

"I seriously hate it when you talk like that… You're a stupid Seeker. Act like it."

Starscream dryly chuckled. "As my lord and master importunes of me, I shall oblige."

Master glared at him, never ceasing his thrusting. "Did you speak to Megatron like this?"

"More than you would ever know… It was our primary language to the other."

"What did he do to you if you used it too much?"

"Nothing. He did it right back. Believe it or not, Megatron was very well spoken and wrote poetry often."

"Do all Seekers talk like you do?"

"Do all tanks talk like you do?"

Master didn't speak.

Starscream eyed him before continuing. "So, hah, Master… Did you, or do you, have any conversations with Optimus Prime?"

"No." Master grunted.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I never have spoken to him and I rarely was under his direct command."

"Who were you under direct command of?"

"Just other officers… Rodimus a few times… Ironhide… People…"

"Did you get any promotions?"

"I'm not a grunt."

"Never said you were."

"I got promoted to sergeant. That's it."

"Better than nothing." Starscream glanced up at his son who had fallen over and was recharging now. He turned back to the grounder above him. "I know you interfaced with others, but did you ever love anyone romantically?"

"Haven't I answered this already?"

"Not fully."

"I'm not delving into my personal life, Starscream. You don't need to know any of that. Why don't I delve into yours, hmm?"

"Fine…. I lost my virginity to my trinemates. Thundercracker, actually. I was still in the War Academy. Did you attend any academies?"

Master remained silent, focusing on thrusting into his slave.

Starscream vented a sigh. "Fine… No palaver." He was silent a while, moaning softly and panting only before he spoke again. "Curious, my lord."

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you kiss me? Not that I'm complaining, just… All your, hah, friends who have partook of my metal permitted themselves that pleasure." He paused. "Is it because I'm a Seeker?"

Master's optics narrowed, becoming annoyed with his slave's constant blabbering. "I am not kissing you because one," He held up a digit to the Seeker's faceplates. "You bite. You bite a lot and very hard. Two," Another digit shot up. "You are a Seeker and therefore lesser than me and are beyond disgusting. And three," Yet another digit appeared. "I don't want to get a deadly virus from you."

"You literally put part of your own body inside of mine and mix bodily fluids. If you were so concerned about infectious diseases you wouldn't be having intercourse with me. And you make me suck your spike, which also puts you at risk of viruses and my biting. So, hah, you must not kiss simply because I'm a 'lowlife Seeker.' But if kissing me is so bad due to my frame type, than why is it acceptable to frag me?"

"Do you want to be kissed?"

"I'm just trying to understand the hypocrisy."

"You're supposed to be silent as I enjoy you. Or else-"

"Or else I get a beating. I know, Master." He held up his servos as if to surrender. "Just…" He sighed heavily. "Carry on."

"Why is it important to you?"

"It's not." Starscream turned away, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"It is if you keep demanding an answer."

Starscream swallowed, looking down as he spoke. "I'm just use to being kissed as I'm interfaced. Of how much I don't want to kiss you, I find myself craving any form of love and acceptance."

"You want to be kissed because you want love?"

"I want my mates kissing me because they love me." The Alpha glared up at the large grounder.

"You really are desperate for affection, aren't you? Is it because I beat you constantly?"

"I'm depressed. I need some love and acceptance. But not from you. I need my mates."

"You should want it from me. I own you, now. You're not ever leaving me, Starscream." He stroked the former Air Commander's helm as if he was some pet. "You'll never see another Seeker again. You'll never fly again. You'll never be free from me. And I'm never selling you to anyone. No matter how much you fight me, no matter how frustrating you are, you will always be mine until one of us dies."

"I pray it is you first, my master." He flicked his wings.

Master leaned in closer, his faceplates in the Seeker's. "Which one of your mates do you think about the most?"

Starscream glared at him. "Why..?" He asked slowly.

"Do you think of one more than the other?"

"No. I see both of their stupid faces all the time."

"Which one was the better frag?"

"Thundercracker. I have no shame in saying it. Skywarp knows and accepts it."

"Why is he a better frag?"

Starscream was feeling more uncomfortable, especially when Master ceased his humping. "He is better because… His spike is bigger, he frags harder, he knows how to play my body like I'm an instrument, he always finds my primary sensory node, he bites me constantly, he's extremely dominating, he takes full control and keeps me a submissive glitch at all times, he holds me very possessively, and… when he kisses it's… dreamily. Romantic, gentle, loving, just.. perfect." He paused. "And Skywarp is a nightmare I put up with… He doesn't even always get it in the correct hole…"

"So, Thundercracker is rough with you, but romantic. And Skywarp is crazy and not romantic?"

"Basically, yes. Why you care?"

"Because…" Master smirked evilly. "I don't want my little slave all sad. I need to keep you happy." His servos lowered to rest over Starscream abdominal plating, making the Seeker suddenly anxious. "Especially since you have another creation on the way." He stroked the plating that hid the gestation tank.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, feeling his unborn sparkling moving inside of him, online from all the interface. He had managed to ignore it until now.

"Master, please, don't hurt my-"

"I'm not hurting anyone, Starscream. I'm just making you… Less lonely."

"By...?"

Master reached over and took Hope's blanket. He rolled it up and tied it over Starscream's optics. The Seeker stiffened, beginning to tremble.

"Now, now, my little Seeker. No need to be afraid. I'm going to make you feel better." Master dryly chuckled.

"How?" Starscream asked quietly, his manacled servos clutching each other, too scared to even wring them.

"I'm going to be your mate."

"Pardon..?"

"Call me Thundercracker."

Starscream swallowed hard. "M-Master, this isn't necess-"

"Say it." Bedlam snapped.

Coolant pooled in the Alpha's optics. "Th-Thundercracker…"

"Thundercracker, what? What do you want me to do to you?" He gently stroked Starscream's cheekplates.

"P-please, I-I don't want t-to rolep-play." The coolant was now streaming down his cheekplates.

"Would you prefer a beating? How about I toss Hope in the garbage and leave him to die?"

Soft sobs escaped the once fearsome Decepticon. "Why are you doing this?!"

"What do you want me to do to you, Starscream?" He rubbed a thumb over Starscream's lip plates. "My beloved mate."

Starscream released a few more pitiful sobs before he could get himself to speak. "I-I… W-want to b-be loved."

"How so?" He gently held Starscream's chin.

Starscream swallowed, speaking softly. "I-I want to be kissed…"

"Kissed and-?"

"Kissed as love is made to me…"

Master chuckled. "What would he say when you ask him of something?"

Starscream swallowed again. "As you wish… My precious Star."

"So lame." Master held Starscream's cheekplates. "As you wish, my _precious_ , Star." He said the last part so mockingly.

Master resumed thrusting into the Seeker just as he captured Starscream's lip plates in a harsh kiss. The Seeker whined, coolant pouring from his optics as he cried. He felt Master's glossa in his mouth, the awful thing invading the entirety of his mouth's cavity.

"Say my designation." Master whispered sternly.

"Th-Thundercracker… Oh… Th-Thundercracker." Starscream only cried harder.

"Yes. Good Starscream. Don't stop."

"P-please..!"

Master silenced him with another kiss, thrusting harder and faster into him, starting to enjoy this. The poor Seeker only cried and screamed as he was hurt, unable to do anything. Master finally overloaded, took a moment to cool off, then resumed.

"Keep saying it. Don't stop." Master growled into Starscream's audio receptor, grasping the Seeker's neck as he thrust into him savagely.

Starscream whined, moaned, and cried helplessly and in pain. Master just enjoyed himself, loving this so much. Hope continued recharging, so close to his carrier who was being horribly raped.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Master ceased his humping and looked back. Starscream softly sobbed, scared to move as he listened.

"Earlier than I thought they would be." Master grunted, pulling out of his slave hastily.

Starscream remained lying still, not wanting to upset the tank. The Autobot removed the blindfold and gave the chain a sharp tug. Starscream sat up, closing his plates and scooped up Hope.

"Stay here." The grounder grunted as he walked out of the room.

Starscream hugged his recharging son, wiping away the coolant. He listened to the sound of Master unlocking the door, then the familiar vocalizer of Brakelight greeting the tank. The Seeker hugged his creation protectively, not wanting the pedophile to touch him again.

The Autobots soon entered the berthroom, laughing at something one of them had said.

"Ah, there he is." Brakelight smirked, eyeing the Decepticon. "He's looking very healthy."

"Not hard to care for Seekers. He's pretty easy to manage." Master replied, leaning against his desk as he crossed his arms.

Brakelight approached the Seekers, gaining confidence that Starscream was slowly learning to behave. "Hey, there, deranged, killing machine, and little future deranged, killing machine."

Starscream's upper lip plate curled into a snarl, his engine growling. Master rolled his optics.

"Do you require a flogging?"

Starscream slowly ceased his aggressive behavior, and instead looked down, being submissive. He didn't want a flogging, and he especially didn't want Hope to see him being hurt. He had to put Hope first.

"It really is amazing how the mighty fall." Brakelight remarked, reaching over and patting Starscream's helm. "Isn't that right, Starscream?"

Starscream's optics widened some as he looked up at Brakelight. The Autobot smugly smiled.

"Yes, I know who you are. Kind of mad that I didn't guess it sooner when I heard you first speak. You have a very… unique vocalizer." He paused, studying the Seeker. "Has much really changed? Go from Megatron fragging you to another large grounder making you their little glitch."

Starscream suddenly hissed, splattering mouth lubricants all over Brakelight's face. The Autobot jumped back, wiping his faceplates with a servo.

"Ew! You're absolutely-!"

"Starscream!" Master barked, standing straight up. "Fetch a whip."

Starscream's wings lowered as he started to get up to do so.

"No." Brakelight spoke up, causing the Seeker to pause. "He spat at me so I'm going to teach him a lesson."

Bedlam raised an optical ridge. "You're terrified of Seekers. What would you do?"

"I want to beat him, but not with a whip."

"What then?"

"I like my younglings. I want to punish him like the little brat he is." He eyed Starscream. "Then frag him."

"You just want to frag me because you're tired of dating your servo." Starscream sneered.

"Watch it, Starscream. You're in no position to speak that way."

Starscream suddenly jerked his wings up, flaring them as he jumped forward a little. Brakelight leaped back, almost stumbling over, his optics wide. He glared at the Decepticon when he realized he wasn't actually attacking him.

"I hate you."

"Back at you." Starscream flicked his wings, his engine emitting a low, guttural growl.

"Starscream, obey Brakelight. Give me Hope." Master ordered firmly.

The former Air Commander lowered his wings, slowly standing up. He approached Master, kissed his precious son on the cheekplates, then handed him over to the tank. Master took Hope, watching the little one snuggle into his chassis.

Starscream swallowed, then returned to Brakelight, his wings flared, optics narrowed, the arrogance of Seekers emanating from his being. Brakelight swallowed this time.

"Um… Right, so…" Brakelight scratched his nape anxiously, suddenly thinking this was a bad idea. "F-fetch me a cable." He paused. "Slave!"

Starscream's optics narrowed, his wings giving a slight flick. He stepped forward, leaning his faceplates closer to the Autobot long enough to make a sharp "chhtch" sound as he snarled, causing mouth lubricant to splatter onto the grounder's faceplates. Brakelight stepped back as he wiped at his faceplates, glaring at the Seeker.

"That earned you extra, Seeker!" He pointed a digit at the flier's back, trying to sound tough, but Starscream heard the slight rattle in his vocalizer.

The Decepticon grabbed a cable and returned to the grounder, shoving it into his chestplates as he glared down at him. Brakelight snatched it, glaring up at the intimidating being.

"P-put your servos on your knees and lean forward."

"Hmm." The Decepticon SIC grunted.

He turned around and did so, the position humiliating. Just standing there, servos on his knees, leaning over with his aft in the air, and nothing in front of him to grasp onto. Thundercracker had made him take this position quite a few times, but usually when they didn't have proper furniture to use. Like when they were in the middle of a battlefield and Thundercracker had to give his trinemates a "victory aftbeating," before fragging them senseless surrounded by the corpses of those they had killed.

Ah, good times.

But, this was just humiliating and not romantic, sexy, or fun at all…

"So, um, you have a limit of what I can do to him?" Brakelight looked back at Bedlam.

"Don't kill him. As long as he's fraggable and requires minimal medical care, I don't care what you do to him." Master nonchalantly replied as he gazed down at Hope. "Oh, and he's sparked so… He may glitch about that."

Brakelight gave him a look. "Of course he's sparked again…" He grumbled, doubling over the cable. "Don't move, Starscream. Primus… I'm actually going to do this to Starscream himself."

The Seeker's optics narrowed. Brakelight held up his arm, hesitated, than lashed the cable hard across Starscream's aft. Starscream grit his denta, but didn't make a sound.

"That felt… Quite satisfying." "Brakelight smirked. "I'm going to keep going."

Starscream winced as Brakelight resumed lashing his aft with the cable. It wasn't nearly as hard as Master or Megatron, not even Thundercracker, but it still hurt. More like Skywarp giving him a beating. But, Skywarp was still stronger so not as bad as that either. Honestly, he rather have Brakelight beating him than Master. Might be more humiliating that a smaller Autobot was hurting him, but the less pain the better.

He didn't make a sound throughout the beating. It wasn't bad enough to elicit any cries, any begging, nothing but him wincing and keeping his jaws gritted. Brakelight wasn't even all that good. The cable kept hitting too low on the thighs, too high on the aft, or not fully making the best contact. Missing the "sweet spots" of where to cause the most pain to the Seeker.

Brakelight only gave him about fifty lashes before he set the cable aside.

"Lean over the berth and remove your codpiece." Brakelight ordered.

Starscream glared at him before doing as commanded. Absolutely humiliating to be obeying an Autobot, but more so when it was one he could easily tear apart. Oh, how he wanted to rip off the limbs of this coward.

Brakelight got behind the Seeker, stroked his spike to harden it, then entered the Decepticon. The Alpha flicked his wings, but otherwise didn't react to the penetration. Brakelight grasped Starscream's hips before commencing his thrusting.

"Feels better now since he's closed up after the labor." Brakelight commented, never ceasing his humping.

"If you want it tight do it in his aft. I've done that a few times and it's not bad." Master smiled, still studying a recharging Hope in his arm.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Brakelight paused. "It feels kind of unreal knowing that I'm fragging Starscream. Like… This is _Starscream_!"

"It felt kind of unreal when I managed to catch him, drag him home, and have kept him secret for over two stellar cycles." Bedlam replied.

"He really is a good looking Seeker. At least they're stupid so not like you have to worry about him hatching some grand scheme or whatever to get away."

"I'm sorry, but who was winning for most of the war?" Starscream spoke up, not bothering to look back. "And who was the one guiding Megatron and coming up with strategies for him? Yeah, I wouldn't be judging my intelligence when the statistics of the battle reports speak for themselves."

"What did I say about speaking while being used by one of my friends?" Master demanded threateningly.

Starscream's wings lowered. "To not utter a single sentence. My apologies, my lord."

"He's becoming more obedient."

"He is." Master concurred.

Starscream remained silent as Brakelight had his way with his body. He wondered if Megatron would pity or laugh at him if he was watching him from the afterlife. Hopefully, Megatron was too busy finally learning what a joke was to feel the need to look in on former first lieutenants.

"Mah dah?"

The Seeker's wings perked as he looked up, hearing the vocalizer of his son. Hope stretched his little arms, optics offlining and re-onlining slowly like how a biological animal would blink. He cocked his tiny helm when seeing his sire, then began to cry.

"Mah dah!" He screamed. "Mah dah!"

Master's engine growled as he snarled. He stomped over to the Decepticon and roughly handed him the Seekerlet.

"Shut it up." Was the curt command.

Starscream, with only the gentleness that a carrier could give, took his son and held him against his chestplates. Instantly, Hope ceased his crying to replace it with a large smile and giggle. He reached up, grabbing his carrier's faceplates, squealing as he confirmed it was the best person in the entire universe: His beloved carrier.

Starscream kissed those precious cheekplates, removed his chestplates, and allowed his son to greedily nurse. He supported his upper body on his elbows, his abdominal plates resting on the berth so that what was happening between his legs was hidden. His son didn't need to see any of that. Especially not when it was someone not related to him or joined with his carrier. Of how much he hated Master and didn't want his creations ever seeing them interface, he was still the sire and it would be easier for them to see their sire with their carrier than strange mechs. Their creation already made them aware that Master had interfaced their carrier, so, it would just be easier for them.

At least, he figured it would be for them.

Starscream held his son and cared for him as Brakelight enjoyed himself and eventually overloaded into him. The Autobot had a brief respite before resuming, working on a second overload. It was in the midst of this second frag when the door chime went off.

Starscream perked his wings, instinctively holding Hope closer to his frame. The Seekerlet was still suckling, not one to rush through his bonding time with his beloved carrier.

"I'll be back." Master grunted as he exited the room.

Starscream bit his lip plate, listening best he could over Brakelight's pants and sexual grunts, and the sound of his body clanging against Starscream's. He heard the door being unlocked, followed by vocalizers speaking. All mech. Then, the stomps of peds as they neared.

He flicked his wings when Master returned with two other Autobots in tow, one a large truck and the other a speedster. More grounders.

"Having some fun there, Brakes?" The tank laughed, his optics focused on Starscream's body, savoring its curves and smoothness.

"I know you want in on it." Brakelight said between pants, beginning to near his second overload.

"Who doesn't?"

"That is one small Seeker." The speedster piped up. "Their massive, right? Pretty sure they're supposed to be bigger."

"He's just a small one." Master grunted. "The size is irreverent. His valve is perfection."

"Haven't worn it out yet, have you?" The truck chuckled.

"Not yet. But if he keeps having sparklings it might get loose."

"Hurry up, Brakes! I want a turn!"

"You just make this take longer if you keep bringing me out of the mood." Brakelight grumbled.

"No mood needed when fragging something that good looking." The truck approached, grasped the top of Starscream's helm, and forced him to look up. The Seeker snarled, glaring up at the Autobot. "Damn. What a looker. I see why you bagged him."

"Don't touch it while I'm fragging it." Brakelight shoved the truck's servo away.

Starscream jerked his helm away from them, wings flicking as they stayed low. He looked down at his son, wishing the little one didn't have to be here to see this. That this wasn't his life.

Brakelight finally overloaded with a squawk, then pulled out of the flier. The truck wasted no time in grabbing Starscream's nape and yanking him to stand up.

"May I have a go, now?" He inquired of Bedlam.

"Have at him." Bedlam shrugged.

Starscream closed his chestplates when Hope finished refueling. "Master… M-may I put Hope to recharge before…" He swallowed. "Before more is done to me?"

Master eyed him before speaking. "Fine. Get it out of the way."

The truck released Starscream, and the Seeker quickly stepped back. Keeping his wings and helm low, he went to the corner where he was usually chained to the wall and got on his knees by a small metal box. It was filled and lined with blankets and part of an old cushion. Things Master only allowed Starscream to take because he didn't want them, or found them in a dumpster for him. Starscream had cleaned it all best he could, but stains still covered most of them.

He set Hope inside, then covered him with a couple of the old, tattered blankets, making sure he was warm and bundled. He then handed him the toy he had made for him. It was crude, since the Air Commander never had crafted anything like it before, and the materials and tools he had were awful. The toy resembled a snowman of sorts, with a small sphere for the helm and a large one for the body, with two stubs for arms, but nothing for legs or anything else. He had made it using an old blanket stuffed with bits of the other half of the old cushion. Originally, he had wanted to make a Seeker, but the Alpha failed at that and left it as this simple doll.

It didn't matter. Hope loved it and wanted to always hug it when he recharged. And that was what he did now. He snuggled with his only toy, bundled in his stained blankets, and offlined his optics for recharge.

Starscream kissed the tiny cheekplates, then covered the top of the box with another blanket so that Hope would not be bothered by the lights, or see what was about to happen to his carrier.

Starscream slowly stood up, keeping his wings low, and returned to the horny mechs who were about to hurt him.

"Come here, gorgeous." The truck grasped Starscream's arm and yanked him over, pulling him against his torso. "I'm going to make you scream." He lustfully smiled.

"Let me have at him." The speedster reached over and started to grab at Starscream.

"I get him first!" The truck snapped.

"Why should I wait?!"

"Guys!" Master barked. "He has room for both of you. Learn to share."

Starscream's optics widened. "Master, please, don't let them-"

But it was too late.

"Not a bad idea." The tank purred. "Open up, Decepticon."

"Come here!" The speedster removed his codpiece.

Starscream's optics widened as he was grasped by the two mechs, tightly held by them, helpless to what they were about to do. Their codpieces removed, their spikes extending out, and their crotches pressed against his body.

"Please, don't do this." He begged, coolant beginning to pool in his optics, wings trembling, terrified of what was about to happen to him.

"Shut up." The truck growled, grasping Starscream's thighs and pressing the tip of his spike to Starscream's valve.

Starscream grasped the truck's waist, sobs beginning to break free, unable to control his emotions anymore from all this cruelty constantly done to him.

The truck pushed himself in first, followed by the speedster, and Starscream screamed. He cried out as they started to thrust, coolant pouring from his optics as he bawled, the pain too much. But the Autobots enjoyed it.

Starscream could only cry and scream as he was taken, clutching to the Autobot in front of him. The speedster was the first to overload, soon followed by the truck. The smaller Autobot pulled out of the Decepticon, forced another panel on the Seeker open, and shoved himself inside the revealed hole. Starscream shrieked as they resumed raping his valve and aft now, unable to do anything else.

"Oh, shut up." The truck growled after he overloaded the second time. He pulled out, forced Starscream to lean over, and shoved his spike into the Seeker's mouth. "Now work your mouth."

Starscream kept crying as his mouth and rear were humped, feeling the spikes in the places they really shouldn't be. Moving in and out of him, fast, hard, cruel, unloving. Just needing release. Just enjoying themselves with his body.

Why did he have to be beautiful? Why did he have to be a good frag? Why did he have to be what others wanted? Maybe if he was hideous he would of never been abducted, enslaved, and hurt like this.

His throat and waste port hurt so much from this abuse. He coughed and gagged when the truck finally overloaded into his mouth, forcing his helm to remain in place, unable to get the awful thing out of him. The speedster overloaded a second time in his waste port, it feeling so wrong for anything to be moving up that thing rather than out it.

Spikes were pulled out of him, then he found himself shoved into Master's arms. For a moment, he thought it was over and Master was going to order him to get energon or something. But, he was wrong. Master only turned him around and entered his valve, ignoring his pitiful sobs.

And as Master thrust into his valve a spike was forced into his mouth. And then they cycled when they were done. Someone else in his valve, in his waste port, in his mouth… And they shoved him from one to the other as if he was nothing. Like he was an inanimate object.

And if he struggled he was slapped. He was punched. He wouldn't stop crying and Master beat him with a cable, even on his face. He was bitten, he was strangled, he was pinned down, he was forced over the lap of the truck and his aft beaten more. He was spat on, he was slapped more, he was thrown against the wall. He was stomped on, kicked, he was forced to lick someone's aft. He was thrown to the ground by the collar, he was raped more, and more, and more.

And after two joors it finally ended.

He sat in the corner crying when the Autobots finally released him and left the room. He was trembling, he was sore all over, he was in shock, he was having difficulty cycling air.

The former Decepticon SIC reached over and removed the blanket from the box beside him. Gingerly, he picked up Hope and held his most precious son against his chestplates. Hope was online now, not haven been able to recharge from all the screaming, shouting, and the sound of metal being struck against Starscream's body.

The little one was whimpering, scared of all those scary sounds he had heard. He tentatively reached his miniscule servos up, holding his carrier's tear stained cheekplates.

"Bah dah nuh coo?" He inquired, coolant filling his own optics.

"Yes, carrier is hurt." Starscream almost whispered, his vocalizer hurting from all his screaming. "They hurt carrier a lot."

"Bah bah!"

"Yes… They are very bad… They are absolutely evil. They are the most evil o-of monsters. I'm sorry… I am so, _so_ sorry that one of them is your sire. That we are here and not with Thunder and Warp…" He swallowed. "I need them. I-I need them."

He hugged Hope closer, renewing his loud, unending bawling, feeling so hopeless, terrified, and in pain.

He wasn't sure how long he cried, but he somehow fell into recharge from the exhaustion of the gang rape and all his crying. He onlined to Master giving him a sharp kick in the thigh.

"Get on the berth." Master grunted.

Starscream slowly nodded before painfully standing up. He kept Hope pressed against his chestplates as he approached the berth and lied down. Master lied down next to him, wrapped his arms around the flier's waist, and held him close. Starscream didn't react, his optics focused only on his recharging son, coolant pooling in his optics again.

"Recharge well, Starscream. That's not the last time you'll see them."

With that said, Master shut down his systems and fell into recharge. Starscream stroked the cheekplates of his creation with a thumb, cupping that tiny face. He felt like crying all over again, but was already so tired from all the crying and screaming he had done joors before. He pressed his brow against Hope's, feeling like he had no other hope but his son.

"I'm trying." He whispered. "I'm trying to get us away. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm trying. I love you. And no matter what may happen to us… To me… I will always love you. And if he kills me… I'll still be with you. I promise."

He kissed Hope's brow for a lingering moment, savoring this moment with his most precious creation.

"Till the bitter end, my son. My Hope."

* * *

The usual morning routine greeted the Alpha Seeker. He onlined to Master pushing him over, grabbing at his codpiece, and letting himself inside. Starscream winced and gasped, everything down there still sore from the gang bang yesterday. But Master didn't care. He lied over his slave and enjoyed himself, loving how perfect his slave was.

He had done an amazing job picking out this one. Just everything was perfect about Starscream's body. A beautiful face that could still look amazing despite punching and whipping it. A skinny waist and large hips, perfect for grasping or hugging as he went all out on humping. Decent sized breastplates for squeezing and groping, a pert aft for the same purpose along with smacking and beating. The tightest, wettest valve that no matter how used it was always stayed so. Nice, gorgeous legs, all long and thin, and thick thighs for grabbing onto. And those wings were lovely as well, great for grabbing, beating, and using to bring the Seeker more pain by twisting them. And that neck was just right for biting and strangling. And his moans and whimpers were so pathetic, so amazing, just so perfect. And this Seeker was strong. Despite being so short and weighing nothing, he could take a beating, take a hard frag, take anything physical.

The only problem was the poor attitude.

"Grrraaahhh!" Master growled when he finally climaxed.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, feeling the surplus energy surging into his frame as his valve was flooded with Master's fluids. He didn't move, too tired to and knowing that Master preferred him to remain still. His optics offlined as Master's servos felt over his body, savoring every inch of his amazing, incredible frame.

Master leaned forward, his smirking mouth by Starscream's audio receptor. "Who do you belong to?" He said softly, but firmly.

Starscream swallowed, remaining still. "I belong to you, Master."

"Who cares for you and makes sure no other Autobots will ever kill or break you?"

"You do, Master."

"And are you grateful?"

"I am eternally grateful, Master."

"Who lost the war?"

"The Decepticons lost the war."

"And who now is supreme?"

"Autobots are supreme."

"And who do you love having inside of you?"

Starscream swallowed hard, wanting to cry anew. "I love having you inside of me, Master."

Master's evil smile only grew. "Good, Starscream. You are becoming such an obedient pet. I'll reward you with some energon goodies and engex tonight. Sound good?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Master only smiled as he pulled out of the Seeker and climbed off him. He untied the chain from the headboard and tossed it aside.

"Energon."

Starscream kissed Hope on the brow before carefully getting off the berth, not wanting to online his son or cause more pain down below. He quickly left the berthroom and went to the energon room, grabbing a couple of cubes, three glasses of energon, two sheets of metal, a bowl of goodies, and a little engex.

He returned with the tray of energon, holding it up as Master grabbed what was his and sloppily gobbled and drank it. Starscream patiently waited until Master was finished before he was allowed to sit on the berth with what was left and eat it. He chewed on the sheet metal, it being harder ever since his denta had been grinded down, then drank from one of the glasses to wash it all down. A cube and some energon goodies was what was left for him, and he ate these as Master prepared to go to work.

Starscream watched the Autobot, letting his processor run off. Being a slave to Master really wouldn't be so bad if Master didn't allow his friends to rape him, and he didn't beat him, and he used birth control. He could handle being raped a couple of times an orbital cycle and forced to clean an apartment. He didn't want that and it was awful, but at the minimum of the cruelty he had to endure for being a slave, he could settle for that. Sometimes Master wasn't bad at fragging and actually brought him pleasure. And cleaning… It was just cleaning. Annoying, but not the end of the world. And he could handle small aft beatings here and there if he had to be punished. But anything more was too much. And the sparklings just added complications.

"I'll be back around the usual time." Master casually said, almost conversationally as he subspaced the energon meal Starscream had prepared for him. One of the daily duties of the Seeker. "I'll be alone. No company this orbital cycle. I'm also thinking about interface in the shower. Need a shower… A nice, warm shower is what I need." He looked up at the Seeker. "Behave."

"I always do, Master." Starscream replied with a mouth full of energon goodies.

"Mhmm. Bye."

"Bye."

Master walked out of the room and soon exited the apartment. Starscream listened to him locking the door and walking away before venting a sigh. He turned to his son who was still recharging, his wings perking a little.

"Just us again. Let's hope your sire gets shot in the aft by a missile and it goes out his mouth… As he is set on fire… falling down a ravine… into lava… with spikey rocks along that ravine… and it's raining acid…. And his spike is infested with buzz maggots, and…" His wings hiked, optics widening a little when he noticed the chain. "He forgot to chain me." A smile grew over his visage. "The bumbling idiot forgot to chain me!" He leaped up. "YES! Unchained! Finally…" His wings flicked. "Probably still can't get through the windows and door." He bit on the tips of his digits as he pondered.

"I need to find a weapon. The moron has to have several somewhere here…"

The Decepticon warrior glanced at his son, then went to the drawers. Hastily, but carefully, he dug around in them, looking for something to use to fight Master. Anything.

Drawer after drawer was just filled with junk, with things for tying and hurting the Seeker, and random items. Nothing truly a weapon. But, this was a Seeker, not some untrained, pathetic frametype that came from a non-warrior culture. Seekers could make anything a weapon.

Starscream subspaced a couple of chains, a whip, a metal cable, a metal rod, and a thick sheet of metal. He eventually did find an energy knife deep in the back of the bottom drawer, and subspaced that. Then, he rummaged through cabinets, finding bullets, but no gun. He kept the bullets. He found lots of interface toys, though…

"He must have my null rays in his subspace along with his other guns." The Air Commander angrily glared at the wall, tapping a digit against his arm as he kept them crossed. "Not as stupid as I originally suspected. Unless he hid them somewhere else?"

The Seeker went into the other room and started to explore the cabinets of the various furniture, then went into the energon room. He subspaced several cubes and bottles of energon, as well as a few sheets of metal. If he managed to escape he would need fuel for the road. Who knows what might happen.

He searched everywhere in the apartment, under furniture, on shelves, everywhere, but no guns were found. He grabbed another energon cube, paused, and grabbed a second, eating them, needing that extra boost.

He then went into the closet and grabbed some cleaning supplies, taking it to the energon storage room. It didn't take him long to concoct a poison, mix it into energon, and store it in the back of one of the cabinets. He made more and kept another bottle of it in his subspace, making sure to label the container so no accidental mix ups.

He didn't have the chemicals to make something lethal, but making Master sick would still effect his fighting ability.

Anything that would give Starscream an advantage was vital.

The Alpha Seeker gathered what he could and returned to his son who had just onlined. With only the love of a carrier, he picked him up, held him close, and let him nurse, gently stroking his little helm.

"Carrier is going to get us out of here. I promise. We'll be free before long." A servo rested over his abdominal plates, feeling the little one inside of him kicking. "All three of us. I promise."

* * *

Starscream wrapped the chain around the berth post before Master returned, so that Master never suspected him of escaping. The grounder returned at his usual joor and without preamble went to having fun with his Seeker.

"Open."

Starscream opened his mouth, allowing the bit to be placed inside, and the bridle buckled on. He bit down on it, chewing a little to keep it from pulling against his mouth pistons. Master untied him from the berth, gave the reins a tug, and led Starscream into the main room. Manacles were placed on his wrists, he was shoved over the back of the couch, a platter of energon balanced on his back, and Master's spike soon inside of him.

Starscream didn't fight, didn't do anything, but submit. Hope had been placed on the couch where he now chewed on his makeshift toy and bits of metal, thinking they were the coolest things. He giggled, reaching his tiny servos out and grabbing the shanks, feeling the vibrations of Starscream's chewing on the bit.

Starscream forced a small smile for his son, gasping softly from the harsh thrusts. Hope's servos reached up higher, grabbing more at the bridle and trying to investigate the thing inside of his carrier's mouth. It was very odd how carrier wore this so much, but no one else ever did.

He wished carrier would stop bobbing his helm so much and exhaling so hard, it made it harder to get close and investigate. He wrapped his little arms around his carrier's helm, hugging him, ignoring the pointy shanks poking his abdomen. Starscream offlined his optics, his engine purring softly, feeling coolant pooling in his optics. He wished his son wasn't here, wasn't witnessing this. He wished he was with his trinemates and Hope would have a proper sire and family. He wished he had a family with his trinemates. He always wanted to have creations with them. He wanted to carry their sons and daughters, and their love only grow with their new role. Not being generals or warriors anymore, but to be creators. To engage in their new mission of parenthood. How he wished to have that happy ending with those he loved most.

"Helm up." Master grunted between noisy smacks, giving the reins a hard yank.

Starscream's helm was forced up, the bit tearing into the corners of his lips. He bit down on the bit, pulling his helm forward to try and loosen the cruel reins. It wasn't long before foam began to gather around the corners of his mouth and all over the bit, dripping down his chin and where the bit entered his mouth.

Hope was upset that he no longer could hug his carrier or play with that funny thing on his face, but he now could explore those odd things on his wrists. The cold chains, tearing deep into his carrier's wrists, keeping him from being able to move his servos very far away from each other.

Hope poked at them, then tugged some. He wasn't sure what they were for, but he knew they kept his carrier from giving him good hugs.

Hope's tiny servo rested in the middle of his carrier's palm, the rough, now mostly silver from never being repainted digits curling lovingly around it, holding the miniscule thing. Hope giggled, his peds wriggling excitedly, loving how cool his carrier's massive servos were. He looked up at his carrier, the biggest, most adorable smiles plastered on his chubby cheekplates. He snickered, thinking the weird, white, foamy stuff coming from carrier's mouth was funny.

Then sire made that funny sound of his that he always made every-so-often when doing this weird thing with carrier. It was like a deep squawk, and carrier's optics always got a little wide during it, and he jerked his body some, and always stomped his right ped. As if something was bothering him. It was a very funny thing they both did.

And sire would just cycle air heavily for a bit before going back to moving his body in that odd way. And carrier would resume his gasps, and moans, and whimpers, looking absolutely defeated. Looking so sad and… like there was nothing to be laughing about or to be happy about. Even when he looked at Hope there was sadness in his optics.

And Hope didn't like that. He wanted carrier always happy. He didn't understand why carrier was so sad. Sire seemed happy, especially when he was with carrier doing this funny thing of theirs and carrier had that funny thing on his face.

If carrier wasn't happy, why did he do this? Why not do something that made him happy? Peek-a-boo made Hope happy. He loved it! Maybe carrier should do that? Or carrier should chew on toys! Or, carrier should hug! Hugging made him happy.

"Nrrrghaaargh!" Master howled, overloading a second time into his slave.

Starscream clamped his jaws on the bit, not moving, feeling that awful thing inside of him, wriggling as it still spurted out transfluid. Master panted, cooling off some before finishing off his energon, wiping his servos clean on Starscream's wings, and then pulling out.

"Wonderful as always." He smacked a greasy servo across Starscream's aft, hard. "Stand up."

Starscream reached back, grabbed the platter, and setting it on the couch before standing. Master yanked the right rein, forcing Starscream to turn around and face him. The Autobot smiled, studying the foam covered jaws of the flier, admiring his prized possession. He grasped Starscream's mandible, wet and gooey from the mouth lubricants. The Alpha clenched his jaws, the bit hurting his denta.

"I want more." Master growled it, lustfully, needy. "Come here." He yanked the reins as he led Starscream forward.

He made the Seeker circle the couch, then sat on it. He pulled Starscream down, forcing him on his knees before him, then removed the bridle. His still exposed spike slowly began to lift, watching as mouth lubricant oozed and dripped in long strands from the bit to Starscream's jaw.

"Suck it."

Starscream's expression didn't change, he didn't react. It was all the same.

He opened his mouth and took in Master's spike, working it as he knew how to work a spike. Master groaned, lolling his helm back, optics offlining, and servo resting on Starscream's helm.

Hope watched from where he sat beside them on the couch. He giggled at the funny sounds his sire was making, thinking sire made the funniest of sounds.

"Mah dah!" He jerked his fist, trying to get his carrier's attention. But carrier didn't even look at him. "Mah dah!" He fell forward onto his abdominal plates, kicking his stubby legs, wanting to move forward but just wasn't strong enough yet. "MAH DAH!" He shouted, then giggled, liking how loud his vocalizer got. He was so loud! "MAH DAH!" He kicked and reached, and tried getting up, only to roll over onto his back. He squealed, kicking and grabbing his tiny peds, never having done that before. He excitedly watched his carrier from the amazing world of being upside down, chortling as he stuffed a fist into his mouth. "Bah bah!" He pointed at his sire. "Bah bah!" He then looked at his carrier again. "Mah dah!"

Well, they were very rude, still not looking at him. He needed them to pay attention to him! They did this constantly so why couldn't they stop and give him hugs? He loved carrier's hugs!

Angrily, he kicked, and flayed his arms, and managed to roll over again… Right off the couch.

"AHHH! MAH DAH! MAH DAH!"

Starscream jerked his helm back, ignoring all the mouth lubricant dripping and trailing from his mouth to quickly scoop up his crying son and hold him.

"It's okay, Hope. Carrier's here. I'm always here. I got you." He quickly reassured his sparkling, holding him close. "Shhh, shhh, carrier got you." The Seeker warrior cooed, his engine purring, stroking his son's helm.

Master glared in annoyance. "Starscream."

The mentioned mech looked up. "My apologies, Master. I'll resume. May I put Hope in his crib?"

"Put him back on the couch and get back at it." He snapped dangerously.

Starscream swallowed. "Yes, sir." He calmed down Hope enough to get him to stop crying, then set him on the couch. He forced a small smile for his whimpering son as he handed him his toy. "Here, sweetie. Play with this. Carrier won't be long. Your sire never is with his needs. Just stay there."

Hope whimpered as his carrier turned away from him and took Master's spike back into his mouth. Master resumed his loud groans, stroking Starscream's helm as the Seeker pleasured him. Starscream kept glancing up at his son, making sure he wouldn't fall, but the Seekerlet had learned his lesson. He sat there, hugging his little toy, chewing on one of its stubby arms, watching his creators do their weird thing.

Why were they always doing this?

* * *

**Three Decacycles Later:**

"Blehharrrgh!"

Master made a disgusted face, stepping back from his slave. "You are so damn lucky you didn't do that on me."

Starscream wiped his mouth with a back of a servo, his other resting over his abdominal plates. The energon he just vomited swirled and was washed away by the shower water, disappearing down the drain.

"Apologies, Master." He swallowed, trying to settle his upset fuel tank. "The sparkling just is… Active."

"Uh huh…"

"Masha me nah coosh!" Hope clapped his servos together as he sat in the tub, playing in the water, watching his creators in the shower beside him. "No shh! No shhh!" He giggled, biting on a sponge.

"I didn't say you were done." Bedlam grunted.

"Of course not, my lord. I'm sorry. Just… Sorry." Starscream turned back to Master and resumed washing him clean.

Master smiled, watching his slave wash him clean all over his massive, powerful body. Those long, thin digits able to get in to his transformation seams with the rag and scrub every nook and cranny clean.

"Mmm, enough of that." Master suddenly grabbed the Seeker and pressed him against the wall.

Starscream didn't need to be told. He knew what to do. He folded away his codpiece, looking away as Master's face got in his. He softly gasped as Master forcibly penetrated him, then began to thrust, keeping him pinned to the shower stall's wall.

"Mine."

"Yours." He said it softly.

Master bit Starscream's neck cables, his loud, guttural engine purring merrily as he enjoyed himself with his slave. Starscream soon found his legs wrapped around Master's waist, his arms hugging the tank's helm, moaning and gasping as Master held his aft, keeping him pressed against the wall.

"Mmmmnnnnrrrgh!" Starscream whined when Master found his primary sensory node and went at it with full force. "Oh… Primus! Oh! Hah! Nrrrgh!" He clutched Master's helm, writhing against the wall, feeling such an amazing and intense sensation as Master's spike tore at his most sensitive body part.

Master chuckled, always relishing how his slave just became a pathetic, moaning, whining heap whenever he was pleasured right. He grasped Starscream's neck with one servo, his visage in the Decepticon's. Starscream pitifully looked up into those cruel, uncaring, cerulean optics, quietly begging for mercy, begging for something that wouldn't be given.

"Who pleasures you like no one else?"

"Y-you do, M-Master!"

"Mmm, yes. I do. Open."

Starscream whined before opening his mouth. Master instantly had his jaws over the Seeker's his glossa snaking inside of Starscream's mouth and wriggling around. He mouthed and toyed with Starscream's mouth, enjoying every part of his slave.

Starscream could only whine and whimper, letting his owner have his way with his body.

Master climaxed twice into his Seeker, Starscream only once, before he pulled out and finished showering. Starscream managed to clean himself , primarily on the face and between the legs, before Master made him turn off the water. Starscream picked up Hope out of the tub and set him on the floor bundled in a towel before grabbing another towel for Master.

Hope giggled, pulling the towel over his helm and squealing. It was fun to play with towels! And blankets! The world was filled with such cool things!

He looked over at his creators, snickered, then got onto all fours. Without preamble, he crawled off on all fours, ready to conquer the universe as only sparklings could, the towel left behind.

"He's getting away. May I retrieve him?" Starscream inquired as he dried Master's chestplates.

"He's fine." Bedlam grunted, drying an arm with another towel.

"He'll be walking soon."

"Hmm."

"He's almost a stellar cycle old." Starscream looked up at him. "Could we celebrate it? Please? Get him a cake, some presents…"

"Why..? Not like he would even remember it."

"Because… It's his first stellar cycle. His first celebration of emergence. He may not remember it when older, but he will still enjoy and love it."

"I feel like presents is over doing it…"

Starscream vented a sigh. He gave Bedlam a look before grasping the sides of his helm and pulling him down, capturing his lip plates in a searing kiss. Bedlam's optics widened only for a moment, then rolled, realizing what the Seeker was up to.

"I will pleasure you like nothing else." Starscream firmly asserted, his wings hiking as his optics narrowed some.

"I interface you whenever I so please."

"Yes, but you can't get me to pleasure you in wondrous exploits that only I know how to perform. Especially on a frame like yours." He poked the broad chestplates in the center.

"I could play Megatron like a cyber violin."

"Tempting."

"Please?"

"I'll see."

"Is that an uncertain yes or a hazardous no?"

"Why would it be-? Starscream, he doesn't need a party."

"He's your son."

"Hmmph!" He made it higher pitched and louder to emphasize his lack of appreciating that comment.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "I may submit to you for everything you do to me, but I will kick your aft if you don't do this for _our_ son." He pointed a digit at Master's faceplates.

"Don't threaten me, _slave_." Master grasped the wrist of the accusing digit.

"Don't deny my son his emergence cycle celebration." Starscream flicked his wings, never breaking optic contact.

Master glared back for a few hard astroseconds before rolling his optics. "Whatever. _Fine_. I'll get him a cake. But nothing more."

Starscream smiled, his vocalizer honeyed as ever. "Mmm, thank you, my _lord_." He then kissed Master on the lip plates.

Master pulled away from the kiss, harshly turned Starscream around, and slapped him hard on the aft, eliciting a startled and pained squawk from the flier.

"Don't try to manipulate me ever again." He growled.

Starscream rolled his optics before turning back around to face the tank. "You like me trying to manipulate you. Megatron did. Because it meant extra frags. Frags that weren't just _whatever_."

"I'll do what I want with you. I own you and your son. Don't forget it."

Starscream faceplates became an enigma. " _Never_ , my lord. I am yours."

"Turn back around." He waited until Starscream did so before hugging the Seeker from behind, his servos lowering to grope and squeeze Starscream's codpiece and breastplates. "All of you is mine. I own you just as I own my furniture, my computer, my guns, my apartment… You are nothing more than property to be owned, used, and thrown away when no longer working. You are not my equal. You are only equal to the birds and rats outside. And you have the intelligence, programming, and purpose that they have. Just because you evolved to walk on two legs doesn't mean you are superior to them."

"Funny, I thought you were describing yourself there for an astrosecond." Starscream nonchalantly quipped.

Master cuffed the back of his helm. "Do you want me to not even get the brat cake?"

"Apologies, my lord. I will submit for my punishment." Starscream looked down, not wanting to make anything worse.

"Why can't you just shut up and behave for once in your miserable life?"

"Megatron asked me the same thing many times."

"You are such a brat."

"Really channeling your inner Megatron, there. Or are all grounders like this?"

"Grounders are all superior to you, Seeker."

"Okay, but, _seriously_ , who was the first lieutenant to Megatron for pretty much all of the war, Air Marshall, and lead strategist for the Decepticon army? I _seriously_ don't understand how you grounders can keep claiming I'm 'inferior' to you when my strategies _literally_ made you lose thousands of battles, Cybertron, and annihilated bases and your armies. I'm also technically a doctor. I have like, 16 degrees in different sciences and some PhDs thrown in there. So, please, refer to me as, _Dr_. Starscream. Thank you."

"Shut up."

"Heh, clever comeback."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"You did. But I rather enjoy the mellifluous sound of my own vocalizer."

"How do you like it screaming and begging as I beat you with a cable? Because I enjoy that sound."

Starscream's optics narrowed, remaining silent. Master smirked.

"Good, Seeker. Now, you may run along and take care of your spawn."

" _Our_ spawn."

"Your spawn." He smacked Starscream's aft hard again. "Keep that where I can see it."

Starscream rubbed his abused aft when he was finally released. He didn't look back, knowing Master's optics were glued to his rear.

Hastily, he retreated into the main room and found Hope chewing on the remote as he sat by the couch. The Alpha faintly smiled at his son, the only good thing in his fragged up life.

"Hey, love. Whatcha got there?" Starscream picked up his giggling creation and hugged him. "Carrier loves you. Oh, so much." He then slowly sat on the couch, the sparkling inside him making it harder to move around now.

"Cuh cuh! Masha dooshay!"

"Oh? Do tell me more."

"Mah brrrrrsh pah!" Hope clapped his servos together, then giggled, trying to slap Starscream's faceplates.

"Don't hit carrier. I'm the one who cleans out your waste tank."

Hope only giggled, managing to grab his carrier's olfactory sensor. Starscream kissed his son's cheekplates, then hugged him.

"Mmmm!" His wings fluttered. "I love you so much. My precious son. Love you to bits."

Master sat on the couch beside them, grasping Starscream and pulling him closer. The Seeker swallowed, allowing the grounder to hold him close, being forced to lie against the broad chassis of his slaver. It wasn't out of comfort or care, simply wanting his property close to him.

Starscream ignored whatever it was Master started to watch on the TV, focusing only on his precious creation. Everything was better, even after a horrible rape and beating, once he was with his son.

* * *

**Two Orns Later:**

"Cuhwee-or! Cuhwee-or!"

Starscream perked his wings, faintly smiling as his son crawled over, still not having mastered walking on two legs.

"Hey, love." He said softly, lying on the floor, chained to the wall on a short chain. A servo rested over his abdominal plates, his unborn creation getting closer to emergence.

Hope giggled, wrapping his little arms around his carrier's helm when he finally got to him. Starscream nuzzles olfactory sensors, his optics dim, tired from the carrying and from the gang rape last night. Master had invited five of his friends over and the six of them had used Starscream for four joors. He had been penetrated in the valve, waste port, and mouth, sometimes all at once, and forced to also give servo jobs, spark bond, and perform humiliating acts on the grounders. And some of them had hit him multiple times.

Master didn't let him recharge with him, probably because the Seeker had been covered in so much transfluid from all those mechs and not allowed to shower. He simply chained the Alpha to the wall and left him there all night. Only after onlining did Master give Starscream some towels and water to scrub himself, but he never unchained the flier from his position on the floor.

Hope had been cold during the night. He was getting too big for his crib-box, and Master hadn't gotten a bigger box. The poor Seekerlet had been bundled in his blankets by his carrier as he snuggled against him. But the floor is no place for a small sparkling.

"Uhv!" The Seekerlet piped up.

"Hmm? Are you trying to say 'love?' Say, 'I love you, carrier.'"

"Uhv yoov cuwee-or!" He proclaimed, bouncing as he hugged his carrier's helm tightly.

"I love you more." Starscream purred his engine.

The Decepticon SIC perked his wings when he heard the front door open, soon the berthroom door opened as well.

"Shyshy!" Hope exclaimed when his sire entered the room. "Ahv no prooosh dah!" He then giggled, wriggling his peds as he tried twitching his wing stubs.

Bedlam ignored him. "You look disgusting." He grunted.

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Perhaps due to the mistreatment of your peers."

"Not that bad." He set down a box he had been carrying. "What are you looking at, munchkin?"

Hope giggled, then got on all fours before carefully managing to stand on two legs. He took two awkward steps before falling over back onto all fours and finished his grand trek by crawling.

"Shyshy!" He stopped at Master's big ped and hugged it with an innocent, adorable giggle.

Master picked up the Seekerlet, holding him out so he could study the pudgy thing. "You like me now…" Bedlam grunted before setting Hope on the berth, next to the box. "Because your carrier whined a lot, I got you something. Since this orbital cycle is your emergence cycle…"

He then opened the box and revealed a small cake. He set it down on the berth, then reached in the box for something else.

"And your gift, Hope, is this." He pulled up a small collar, like what you would give to your cyberdog, and placed it around Hope's tiny neck. "Even has a designation tag."

Starscream felt his fuel tank lurching. He swallowed hard, his wings as low as possible. "Master, please, don't do this to him." He said it softly, desperately, vanquished.

Bedlam spared him only a disdained glare before turning back to his son. "You'll learn who the superior frames are, and be a good slave." He patted Hope's helm as the Seekerlet grabbed at the collar, managing to get the tag into his mouth and chew on it.

Master approached his Seeker and unchained him. Starscream slowly stood up, in pain from the abuse and his body preparing for the nearing labor. He sat on the berth beside his son, fighting back tears as he examined the collar. The nametag read "Seeker Slave - Return to Owner or Shoot It."

"Master, if he must wear this, could the tag at the very least just have his designation?" Starscream pitifully looked up at the Autobot, feeling sicker that this wretched thing was on his most precious creation.

"I could throw him out the window if that would also shut you up." Master nonchalantly replied as he shrugged.

Starscream pulled Hope onto his lap, knowing Master wouldn't change anything. "W-want some cake, love?" He hugged his son close, fighting back the tears threatening to leak. "Here, let carrier get it for you." He picked up the plate the cake was on and held it up to Hope.

Hope eyed the cake, never seeing anything like it before. As with all infants, he first tested it with his servos. The largest smile plastered itself over his adorable faceplates, finding the gooey texture so funny. He looked up at his carrier, giggled the cutest of giggles, then returned to his cake, pulling out servofuls of it in those tiny servos of his. As the universe dictated, every infant regardless of species also must test new things in their mouths, so that is what he did next. His optics widened, the sweetness, the sensation it brought to his mouth, the feel of it… Like nothing he had ever experienced or could imagine.

He squealed, kicking his legs and twitching his wings, amazed by how truly awesome and incredible this taste, this thing was. This was the happiest, best thing he had ever encountered right after his carrier.

He quickly looked up at his carrier, holding a fist up with cake clenched between the chubby digits.

"Cuhwee-or! Nomnom!" He proclaimed to the heavens.

Starscream faintly smiled. "Yes, nom nom. Eat it, love. It's all for you."

"Cuhwee-or, nom nom tuh!" He jerked his fist again.

"Sweetie, I don't need it. You have it." He lovingly petted Hope's little helm.

"No!"

"Alright, I'll have some. Shh, not so loud. You know sire doesn't like us being loud." He continued in his quiet, calm, loving vocalizer.

Master silently watched, checking over his collection of whips to make sure they were in good condition to use on his slave.

Hope shoved cake into his carrier's open mouth, giggling as Starscream gently took it and ate it. He then stuffed more into his mouth, squealing in such boundless delight at this amazing thing. He kept sharing his cake with his carrier, not wanting the person he loved most to miss out on this epicness.

But he never offered any to his sire.

"Alright, love, you need to save some for tomorrow." Starscream said after a few kliks, taking the cake away. "We'll eat more tomorrow."

Hope sucked on his messy digits, cake coating them and all around his mouth. Starscream kissed those pudgy cheekplates before setting his son on the berth and standing. The Air Commander placed the cake on the desk, then took his son and prepared him for his nap. Soon, Hope was lying on the berth, bundled in old blankets, recharging peacefully, all the excitement getting to him.

The Alpha vented a small sigh after kissing his son's brow, then turned to the one who was about to hurt him.

"Can you rape me on the couch? Please, let him not have to see it on his emergence cycle." He asked quietly, wings low, servos gently holding each other, looking down.

Master lifted Starscream's chin with the coiled whip he held, forcing the Decepticon to look at the Autobot. He just smiled, loving how he had control of this wild beast.

"I am feeling like having some fun first. Although, I'm not sure if simply giving your aft a beating is enough. I want to hurt you. I'm _going_ to hurt you. _How_ is the question."

Starscream swallowed, but remained silent.

"Fetch chains, a cable, a blindfold, a gag, a tawse… And that tail. Hmmm, I should take my pony for a ride." He gave a dry chuckle.

Starscream swallowed again, then went to do as ordered, knowing he had no choice. He kissed Hope once more, feeling coolant pooling in his optics.

"I love you. So _much_." He whispered to the little one before leaving with the monster.

* * *

**A Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Ah gotsh yoov!" Hope proclaimed with a giggle, managing a few steps forward before almost falling over, catching himself by grabbing his carrier's helm and hugging him.

Starscream forced a smile, the bit pinching the corners of his mouth as white foam leaked down his chin and all around the bit. Hope managed to stay standing, so long as he kept a servo on his carrier for balance. He giggled, pressing his olfactory sensor against Starscream's, nuzzling it. Starscream lovingly nuzzled back, exhaling heavily through his olfactory sensor.

Master chose that loving moment to make a loud, belch-like sound, followed by other gross bodily sounds. He stuffed energon into his mouth, loudly smacking as he masticated with his mouth open. He watched TV as he sat lounging on the couch, his legs crossed at the ankles as they rested on Starscream's back. The Seeker was forced to stand on all fours, being a table for Master's peds to rest on, and his wings holding trays of empty energon bowls, glasses, and even trash.

The reins were tethered to a leg of the couch, keeping the Seeker in place. He had been like this almost a joor now with no sign of being let go anytime soon.

Hope had been freely wandering the apartment, playing with anything he could find, chewing on his designation tag, pulling at his collar, laughing at the birds outside the window, and coming by frequently to check on his carrier.

"Bah boosh!" He poked Starscream's olfactory sensor, then giggled. "Ahv wuv-edd yoooooo!"

Starscream purred his engine. "I love you, too, Hope." He quietly replied.

Hope giggled, grabbing at the bridle and holding it as he pressed his brow against his carrier's getting his optics as close to Starscream's as possible. Starscream chewed on the bit, trying to adjust its position in his mouth so it wouldn't be so tight against his mouth pistons. Hope stayed there with his carrier, eventually sitting on his bottom, but never leaving his favorite person. He grabbed the reins, holding them tightly, trying to figure out what purpose they served and why carrier had this get up on so much.

Starscream watched his son for a few kliks, not appreciating whenever Hope tugged the reins a little hard. His optics widened when he felt a familiar pain down below, followed by the sensation of his sparkling moving.

"Master?"

Bedlam didn't look down, still watching his show as he stuffed his ugly visage.

"Master?" Starscream said a little louder, looking up at him.

" _What_ , slave?" Master snapped, glaring with narrowed optics at the flier.

"I… I need to get up. The sparkling is coming."

"You can stay there."

"No, Master, _please_! Let me lie down. Please, I-" He gasped, clutching his abdominal plates with a servo when there was a sharp pain. He then felt his spark burning. "I can't… I can't stay like this, Master." He then started to move, needing to lie down.

Bedlam removed his peds, then the dishes off the Seeker as Starscream began to lie down. The Decepticon got on his back, his intakes quickening, more pain filling his being. Hope chewed on his fist, curiously watching his carrier.

"Please, remove this." Starscream tugged at the bridle, his legs bent as they spread, his codpiece removing itself.

Master rolled his optics before unbuckling the bridle and placing it aside on the couch. "Calm down. It's just labor." He grunted.

"It's kind of hard to be calm when it fragging _hurts_!" Starscream exclaimed in frustration, followed by a pained whine.

Bedlam grumbled something under his breath before placing a servo over Starscream's abdominal plates. "Slow down your intakes. Starscream, seriously, calm down."

Starscream glared at the ceiling, forcing himself to do as Master instructed. "They're moving. I-I feel-"

"I'm going to help you. Just calm down."

"Help me? You don't even care."

"No, I don't care. But if this doesn't go right you may die or your valve unusable. And I'm not losing the interface slave I've longed to have for so long." He grunted.

"How romantic." Was Starscream's sardonic reply.

"I told you I did learn how to be a medic, right?"

"Field medic."

"Well, I learned some about delivering."

"Oh, joy…"

Bedlam pressed his servo against Starscream's abdomen, focusing for a moment before speaking. "Let's sit you up. The sparkling hasn't left the gestation tank yet."

Starscream whined as Master grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit up, letting him lean against his broad chassis. Starscream swallowed, not wanting Master touching him or being near him, but he did feel better knowing someone was here while he was in labor. It made him feel a little safer knowing help was there and he wasn't at risk of something bad happening while alone.

Starscream hissed and whined as he slumped into Master's chestplates, feeling his sparkling moving in him, feeling them beginning to leave his gestation tank. Master kept one arm wrapped around Starscream's waist as the other servo gently pressed on his abdominal plates, feeling for the sparkling.

"It's moving out." Bedlam said after a few kliks.

He slowly set Starscream back down on the floor, then got in front of him, pulling the Seeker's legs apart.

"You ready?"

"Nnnnngh! Starscream whined, covering his faceplates as the pain worsened. "Like I have a choice!"

"Ease up. Relax. Okay, and push."

Starscream cried out as he gave a hard push, his intakes quickening.

"Cycle. Calm down. Push."

Starscream cried again, giving another hard push.

Hope nervously watched, not sure what was happening, but he wouldn't leave his carrier behind. He reached over and grabbed Starscream's servo with his tiny one, letting his carrier know he was there for him.

"Ah wuv yooo, cuhwee-or!" He proclaimed.

"Love you, too, sweetie." Starscream said quickly before crying out again.

Master guided the Seeker, telling him when to push and keeping him calm for nearly two more breems before…

"It's coming out. Keep pushing. I see it."

Starscream gave it his all, whining and crying from the pain until finally it all stopped and soreness was left behind.

He quickly sat up when he heard the first mews of the sparkling, then he saw his creation.

"Here." Master grunted, handing over the tiny, liquid covered thing to the Alpha.

Starscream, with only the love and gentleness a carrier could have, took his sparkling and held them close. He panted, gently rocking back and forth, calming the little one down.

"Shhh, shhh, carrier has you. I'll always have you." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Master stood up and walked towards the washroom. Hope crawled over, then stood beside his carrier, his optics widening when he saw his sibling. His tiny jaw dropped, and he looked up at his carrier with the roundest of surprised, curious, and astonished of optics.

Starscream couldn't help but quietly chuckle at his son's innocent reaction.

Master returned and tossed a couple of towels at the Seeker. "Here." He grunted.

Starscream took them and began to wipe his creation clean, pausing to look between the legs.

"You have a sister, Hope. What should we designate her?"

"Shishtah?" Hope cocked his helm, his little wing stubs perking.

"Yes, a sister." Starscream kissed Hope's brow. "A beautiful, precious sister."

"Wut dat?"

"Something wonderful." Starscream purred his engine, pressing his brow against Hope's.

The little femmling whimpered, then softly cried. Starscream finished wiping her clean, then bundled her in the second towel. He removed his chestplates and allowed her to nurse for the first time, fluttering his wings as he watched her.

He pulled Hope onto his lap, holding both his creations close, admiring how beautiful they both were. Despite who their sire was, he loved and cherished them more than anything, and wouldn't change them at all. It's not their choice to be the creations of a monster, nor to be conceived through the heinous act of rape. No sparkling would ever choose that if they could. But they were here now and he loved them for they were. They still were his, and always would be.

They were destined for greatness regardless who their sire was.

His wings perked a little, and he smiled. "Destiny. Welcome, Seeker Destiny, Princess of Vos. My daughter."

* * *

**Another baby for Starscream! Man, how many babies have I given him in all of my fics?**

**Starscream is far smarter than any of these Autobots. His way of speaking, carrying himself, everything just is of one who is superior mentally in intelligence and handling himself. And, yes, with all his degrees he's technically a doctor. Dr. Starscream!**

**Them seeing him as "inferior" simply for looking different is the basis for racism, specieism, breedism, and hatred in general. ALL living beings can suffer, are able to think and feel, and deserve life. No one should suffer and die all because someone thinks them "inferior" to them. No, the ones who truly are inferior are those who abuse others, whether they are human or non-human animals.**

**If you don't like the Autobots hurting Starscream because they think he's lesser, and you know Starscream is equal to them, then you understand the basis of veganism. So, go vegan!**

**For those who read _A Prince of Vos_ I'm sure you recognized poison being made from cleaning supplies.**

**And it's a new year now. Goodbye 2018. You truly were the worst. You stole my hero, my life, my world, my best friend, my daughter from me. And that is something I will never forgive. 2016 and 2018 both stole the lives of all that mattered to me.**

**Also, I fear the cyberbullies bothering me on deviantART may try to attack me on here... If they find out my account on here... I used a different username for a reason since fanfic writers tend to be mistreated a lot so didn't want people finding these accounts from my other accounts. But, like, if you found this one first then you obviously don't care about judging fanfic writers so it's okay fro you then to know about my other accounts.**

**Anyway, life is still miserable on my end...**

**Oh! And FINALLY someone drew me fanart! :D Look[here](https://www.deviantart.com/dezu-336/art/First-Fanart-779049595)!  
**

**Now, the rest of ya'll need to get to work! More fanart! More comments! More sharing! Make the rest of the world hate me for abusing Starscream! MWUAHAHAHA! :)**

**But, seriously, I absolutely love you guys commenting, drawing art, sharing, and contacting me to tell me how much you love my writing and/or art. I'm not use to people liking my stuff. I'm use to my parents tearing apart my art, calling me the devil, deleting my stories from my computer, throwing away notebooks, just... Keeping me from being me and trying to stop me from being an artist and writer. And them constantly telling me I'm a terrible artist, I'm bad at writing, everything I do is "stupid" and I'll never get anywhere with my stories and art because everyone will hate it, and always just... My parents are just evil people.**

**So, finally having people who like my stuff, want to talk to me about my stories and art, and get excited over it seriously makes me cry. And having now fanart just... I really need that. You guys know I'm not doing well at all with my daughter's death, and this PTSD will never go away. And now being horribly bullied on devinatART all because I'm vegan...**

**You guys read my notes and stories. You can see I'm not a horrible person (Starscream begs to differ...), but these bullies are so desperate to spread awful lies about me to hurt me. They even found out where I work and have been harassing my employer. They reported all of my art and the bots suspended me despite none of my art breaking any rules, so now I'm having to contact deviantART and explain to them what's happening, and of course dA is ridiculous with their customer service...**

**So, if you guys want to show me support on deviantART, that also would be appreciated. :)**

**Okay, I'm going to start on the next chapter now... And keep sharing! And commenting! And drawing me art! Even if you have to commission someone to do it! I wanna see epic drawings of super emotional scenes from my fics so I can laugh as you all cry. Drinking your tears fills me with such pleasure. :)**


	7. Fighting the Monster

 

**WARNING** : _This chapter contains VERY sickening and disturbing content. If you've read my other stuff you know how extreme some situations I have written and never put a warning on those chapters. So, the fact I am doing it for this one should concern you. Tread at your own risk._

**Chapter 7**

**Four Decacycles Later:**

Destiny guffawed as her brother slammed his stuffed toy on the floor, the two playing together as they sat on the berth. Hope was inseparable from his sister, taking on his role as a big brother seriously. He always had to help tuck her in to berth, always wanted to hold her, and refused to ever leave her side. He loved his sister and she loved him right back.

Destiny's optics were blue like her sire's, but her frame was more Seeker than Hope's. She clearly was a femme in charge, for she could get her brother to do anything for her. And he was just fine with that.

"Cuhrrier!" Hope shouted, looking back at his carrier. "Dehstehnee ehz hungree!"

"Sweetie, don't shout." Starscream said in his quiet, loving vocalizer. "I'll refuel Destiny in a klik. You know I have to wait."

Hope looked up at his sire, wanting to say something to him, but sire had hit him the other orbital cycle and he was scared of him now. He looked back at his carrier, his wing stubs lowering.

"Ah'm hungree, too."

"A moment, my love. One moment."

Hope turned back to Destiny and hugged her, the two soon giggling again and nuzzling olfactory sensors. Hope even tried kissing his sister on the cheekplates.

Starscream faintly smiled as he watched his beautiful creations. They were so perfect in every way. They loved each other and they loved him. They were everything he ever dreamed about in his future creations. His spark leaped and almost hurt with all his love he had for them. The joy they brought him, the pride… They were his world and he would do anything for them without hesitation. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life with Master to ensure they were safe and happy.

"Hnnnnrgh!" Master loudly groaned as he climaxed, filling his slave with his cum.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, remaining silent as he leaned over the berth, Master's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close. Bedlam panted in the flier's audio receptor for a klik, cooling off, before finally pulling out.

"You are behaving so well, Starscream." Master smiled, groping and squeezing Starscream's aft. "Maybe letting you have the brats was a good idea." He then smacked Starscream's rear hard. "Keep it up."

"As my lord wishes." Starscream said it firmly, not looking at him, but closing his codpiece up quickly.

Bedlam looked over at his creations. "Hope, who do you belong to?'

Hope's wings lowered, remembering when his sire had hit him. "You." He said it softly.

"And what happens when you or your carrier don't listen to me?"

Hope looked away. "Whip."

"Exactly." Master turned back to Starscream. "You're dismissed."

Starscream wasted no time getting onto the berth and pulling his two creations onto his lap as he settled. Master left the room to watch TV as he always did, letting Starscream have time with his precious creations.

"Alright, alright, slow down." Starscream gently, lovingly said, leaning back against the headboard of the berth, his chestplates opening only for his creations to lunge at him. "Easy, now, carrier is tired." He stroked their helms as they greedily bit down and began to nurse as if they hadn't refueled in orns.

He smiled, watching then refuel, their bright, blue optics looking up at him. Hope giggled, which elicited a giggle from Destiny, making them both leak energon from their mouths.

"You sillies are getting messy. Ow, Hope, don't bite so hard. Thank you, sweetie. Ugh… You three exhausted me…" He offlined his optics, helm resting against the headboard, needing a moment of rest.

Between nursing these two and the newest sparkling in him, he was always exhausted. Thankfully, it took longer for him to get sparked after giving birth this time. Only took almost three decacycles to get impregnated again. Now, the newest sparkling was over a decacycle along inside of him, and Hope was beyond exited for another sibling. Now since he knew what to expect he constantly had to talk to and touch his carrier's abdominal plates, wanting his newest playmate out already.

Destiny was growing so quickly, already trying to crawl around now since she was four decacycles old. Hope was trying to help her learn to walk and speak, even though he hadn't perfected either, yet.

Hope was beginning to learn to drink regular energon, which Starscream was excited for because nursing two sparklings drained him of everything. He was having to drink as much energon as he could and constantly chewing on sheet metal just to sustain those two, and now the sparkling inside of him.

And he was obeying everything Master demanded from him. He didn't want to be injured when he had two sparklings to care for, and he was trying to earn trust from Master. He had to escape, he had to find the right moment to attack, and that would only come if Master trusted him. If Master thought he had beaten the Seeker and fully controlled him. So, Starscream no longer questioned or begged of Master. He submitted to all the humiliation, the pain, everything, telling himself it was only temporary, and soon he would be fleeing with his two little ones to go find his trinemates.

He could do this.

"Luhv you, cuhrrier." Hope hugged his carrier after he had finished refueling.

"Love you, too, Hope." Starscream pressed his brow against Hope's. "Love you both more than anything."

Destiny kept nursing, slower than her brother was. Her big, bright optics never looking away from her carrier, as her tiny digits held the tube and Starscream's breastplates. Hope stared into space, listening to the soft growl of his carrier's engine, and all the pistons and gears moving inside of the adult Seeker's body. After a bit he looked up at his carrier.

"Cuhrrier?"

Starscream's optics onlined as he looked down, the once bright, fearsome optics now dim and so sad. "Yes, my love?"

"Why does shy-or hit us?"

Starscream swallowed, thinking about his answer for a moment before speaking. "Sire… Doesn't love us."

"Why?"

"Because… Sire is an Autobot. Him and his friends. And Autobots, my love, are horrible people." He kept his vocalizer lower than usual to ensure Bedlam couldn't hear from the other room. "You see… Carrier is a Decepticon, and the Decepticons and Autobots don't like each other."

"Why?"

"Because, the Autobots want us Decepticons to be slaves and live awful lives while they live better lives and own us. And some of us Decepticons, such as us, are Seekers, we can fly, and those who can't fly, like sire, are so jealous about it that they think we are dumb and below them."

"Jell-us?"

"It's when you really want something from another person so much that you don't like that other person for having it."

"But, why does shy-or hit us? Why?"

"Because, when you hate someone you don't want them to be happy or to live a good life. And hitting someone ensures they are not happy. It's also how sire controls us. If carrier does something he doesn't like… I am whipped and beaten. And I don't want to be whipped and beaten, so I do as he says to avoid that. He controls me. I don't want him controlling me. I want to run away with you two and get you far away from sire."

"Why cahn't you?"

"Because… Sire is very big and very strong and he hurt me so I can't fight him like I used to. And if I don't do things right he'll kill me."

"Kill?"

"It's what happens when your spark, who you are, goes somewhere very far away and leave all your friends and family behind. And no one can see you again until they also die. And all the dead live in this far away land together waiting to be with their loved ones once more."

"Ah don't want ya tah go away."

"I know you don't, my love. And I never will. I will always be with you. No matter what sire or his friends do to me. We will never be away from each other."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hope was quiet for a time before wrapping his arms around Starscream's neck and hugging him. "Ah want tah be with you only. No shy-or."

Starscream hugged him close with one arm, his other still holding Destiny. "I only want to be with you two as well. I'll get us away from sire. I promise. Even if it's the last thing I do I will get you two away from him. I swear it."

* * *

"Hey, there, little guy."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "Don't touch me, Mayhem."

"Now, now, Seeker, you need to obey your master." The Autobot tank chided with a wave of a digit.

"You're not my master." Starscream kept his steady glare.

"Maelstrom, behave or else." Master snapped.

"As you command, my lord." Starscream flicked his wings at the second Autobot tank before going to Master. "Your friends don't seem to want to treat your property well, Master. I wouldn't consider that proper friendship."

Bedlam shrugged, grabbing Starscream's shoulders and turning him around before hugging him from behind. "My friends and I share things differently than most." His servos lowered to grope and rove over Starscream's body.

"I've noticed." Starscream grunted, allowing Master to have control of his body, not having any other choice.

"So, when can we get started?" Salvo inquired, one of Master's friends who was a truck.

"Just wait until Havoc gets here."

"He can come in while we're having fun." Shock grunted, the second truck friend of Master's, the one who first engaged with gang raping Starscream. Him and Havoc.

"My slave isn't going anywhere." Master curtly replied, his massive servos stroking and molesting all of Starscream's torso and pelvic areas.

The door chime went off.

"I got it!" Brakelight piped up as he ran over. He opened the door and the speedster, Havoc, quickly entered.

"Sorry, I'm late." He smiled, walking over with a large cyberdog in tow. "Prowl had us processing more Decepticons that had been found in hiding."

"Be careful of what you say." Bedlam snapped. "He doesn't need to know." He said it as he grasped Starscream's neck tightly, holding his slaved close to his chassis.

"Sorry, I forget. Still getting use to the whole Decepticon slave in our midst thing."

"Now since everyone is here… Who would like to frag my slave first?" Master smiled.

Starscream swallowed, hating these gang rapes more than anything. He pressed himself into Bedlam's chassis, seeking what little protection he could. Master's grip tightened on him, a silent reminder of who he actually belonged to.

"I got fifty Shanix!" Mayhem held up the offered currency.

"I'll take your shift tomorrow and give you the Shanix I earn." Brakelight smiled.

"I'll take two of your shifts!" Shock put in.

Starscream looked away, listening to them auction off his body to the highest bidder as if he was some mere object. The humiliation, the pain… All of this so unbearable.

"And, _sold_! To Salvo for taking the next five of my shifts!" Bedlam proclaimed as he pointed at the truck. "Have at him." He harshly shoved Starscream into the waiting arms of the other Autobot.

Starscream's wings lowered as Salvo grasped him, his arms wrapping around him. "Come here, my little Decepticon." He smiled, grasping Starscream's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Just get it over with." Starscream growled.

Salvo turned him around and removed his codpiece. Starscream obediently removed his own and remained still as the grounder penetrated him, then began to thrust into him. He panted, moaned, and whimpered softly, keeping his wings and helm down, not looking at anyone.

His creations were napping in the berthroom, the door closed so they wouldn't see or hear anything. He was thankful that Master now only let his friends use him when the Seekerlets were in the other room. If only he just wouldn't let his friends use him period…

Salvo eventually overloaded with a squawk, then passed the Seeker over to Mayhem. The tank pounded harshly into Starscream, the Seeker needing to grasp onto the back of the couch to keep from falling down. Starscream practically screamed throughout that frag before being passed over to Havoc. The speedster wrapped his arms around Starscream and went at it at a quick speed, making very odd grunts and moans.

While Havoc was humping the Seeker, his cyberdog perked his audio receptors and watched, whining some.

"Heh, looks like Lasher wants in on the fun." Havoc chuckled.

"Ew, gross." Brakelight made a face.

"You frag sparklings. Don't you go around telling people what's gross." Salvo grunted at him.

"Yeah, and Be-I mean, slave owner over there thinks fragging ponies is fun."

"A pony fetish isn't the same as fragging zap ponies." Bedlam said it in frustration, as if he had to explain this constantly.

"I'm into sadism and bondage, myself." Shock added.

Lasher whined louder, getting closer to his person, excitedly watching the interface, smelling the transfluid. Starscream tried stepping away, but Havoc kept him pinned to the back of the couch.

"Want some, Lasher? Is that what you want?" Havoc said it like one would baby talk to their pets.

"I don't think you should encourage your dog to interface people." Brakelight said slowly.

"What you mean? This Seeker is an animal like Lasher. They probably interface in the wild all the time!"

"I doubt it. Different species tend not to engage in interface. Unless… they are into that."

"Lasher seems into it!"

"Are you okay with this?" Brakelight gave Bedlam a look.

Bedlam shrugged. "Who am I to dictate whether or not Lasher gets to satisfy himself or not?"

Starscream's optics widened, staring at Master with horrified optics. "Master, you aren't serious… Are you?"

"Speak when spoken to, slave. Or else I'll get the whip." Master snapped venomously.

Starscream swallowed, feeling his spark sinking. His intakes quickened getting scared now. He winced as Havoc increased his thrusting, going harder and faster, building his overload.

Starscream jumped a little when Havoc finally climaxed, filling him with his fluids. The speedster pulled out, closed his codpiece, then shoved Starscream to the floor.

"Come here, Lasher. Come on." He called his cyberdog over, who quickly approached, his tail wagging.

"Stop it!" Starscream shoved at Havoc, trying to get away.

"No, this will be interesting." Shock grabbed Starscream's wings and helped to hold him down.

"Master, _please_! Don't let them do this to me!" Starscream begged, his optics wide and pleading.

Master remained silent, watching.

"Come here, Lasher." Havoc grabbed Lasher's collar and pulled him to stand behind Starscream as the Seeker was forced on all fours.

"STOP!" Starscream struggled, Havoc, Mayhem, and Shock all holding him in place, now. "This is unnecessary! This is _wrong_! I'm not a beast! _PLEASE_!"

"Does he smell nice?" Havoc inquired of his pet as the cyberdog sniffed the transfluid all over Starscream. "Oh, you like that."

Lasher wagged his tail harder, whining, his own codpiece folding away. Havoc grabbed Lasher's front legs and lifted him up, placing his front on top of Starscream. The Seeker struggled more, flicking his wings, biting at the servos that held him, desperately trying to get away.

"It's out!" Havoc laughed when seeing his dog's spike stiffening.

"I am not watching this." Brakelight turned away.

"No, this is great. Deserves him right for all the damage he's caused." Bedlam commented, never looking away.

"STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS!" Starscream screamed, feeling the cyberdog's legs wrapping around his waist, locking tightly, claws digging in.

Havoc reached down and helped guide Lasher inside of Starscream's valve, then shoved the cyberdog closer against the Seeker's body. Starscream's optics widened, feeling this strange new thing inside of him.

Then, it started.

"Ahhh!" He cried out as the cyberdog bit down on his nape hard, then tugged, the massive and sharp denta hurting more than any other Cybertronian who had bitten him there before. Not even Thundercracker biting him as hard as he could hurt that much.

Lasher tightened his hold around Starscream's waist as he thrust, going so much faster than the grounders ever had. It wasn't as hard, but it felt so wrong, and it moved too easily inside of him. Lasher kept biting his nape, tugging at it and groaning loudly. The Seeker was held down by Shock and Mayhem still while Havoc ensured Lasher wasn't getting off anytime soon.

"P-please! Master! Stop this! STOP IT!" Starscream screamed and begged, coolant soon pouring from his optics.

Bedlam only chuckled. "Never thought I'd see a Seeker being fragged by a cyberdog. Much less _this_ Seeker." He said the last part quietly to Brakelight.

Starscream bawled, soon giving up on fighting, unable to escape from these brutes that held him down. Master wasn't going to stop this. He didn't care.

Lasher made a loud groaning sound when he overloaded, then just stayed there inside the Seeker, not moving.

"How did that feel, Decepticon?" Shock smirked, tapping Starscream's helm.

Starscream didn't look up, his optics offline as he sobbed, his wings drooping.

"Gonna get him off?" Salvo inquired of Havoc.

"Hmm? No, he's a cyberdog. They have to sit inside their mates for a bit after overloading. They kinda get… Connected. Like, stuck connected for a bit after the act."

"Oh, fun. Biology lesson."

"He'll get out soon."

Starscream could only sob as he waited for Lasher to pull out. It took a couple of kliks before that happened. The cyberdog was able to pull out, wagging his tail happily, enjoying getting some satisfaction. Starscream immediately stood up once the Autobots released him and backed away. He backed himself into a corner, flared his wings, and snarled at them.

"Oh, calm down, slave." Master grunted. "Just interface."

"Just interface? THEN _YOU_ GET FRAGGED BY THE DOG!" Starscream shrieked, pointing at the cyberdog as coolant began to pour anew.

Master glared at him. "Watch how you speak to me." He rolled his optics. "Come here."

Starscream hesitated, then did so. Master grabbed him and forced him onto his lap, holding him possessively.

"You need to calm down or else." He growled dangerously into Starscream's audio receptor. "You weren't hurt and you didn't die. So, shut up or else all of us will take turns beating you with a cable and whip until our arms fall off. Do I make myself clear?"

Starscream swallowed. "Y-yes, sir."

"They have not been all satisfied so you are going back over there, they will use you, and you will serve them. And after that I will dismiss you. Understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"And you're going to stop fighting them."

"Yes, sir." He looked up at Bedlam. "Please, no more cyberdog."

"No more for the rest of this orbital cycle." He grunted. "What are you going to do?"

"Pleasure your friends and obey them."

"Exactly. Now, I believe Shock has you next. Service him."

"Yes, sir." Starscream said softly before being released.

He stood and quietly approached Shock. He turned around, removed his codpiece, and held still as Shock grabbed him. Coolant pooled in his optics once Shock was inside of him and began to thrust, feeling so much more disgusting than ever.

They all took turns using him, not just with his valve, but forcing him to give them oral and more than one taking him at once. It was almost two joors later when the Seeker was finally allowed to leave.

He ran into the berthroom, closing the door behind him, crying from the humiliation, the pain, the cruelty of it all. He quickly went over to his creations, who had onlined from his loud wails.

"Cuhrrier?" Hope asked softly, scared of what he had heard earlier.

"Shhh, I'm here." Starscream said softly between sobs, sitting on the berth beside his sparklings and pulling them onto his lap. "I'm here, my loves."

"Wut happened?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Nothing." He kissed his brow, holding them tightly, almost crushingly. "Just… Hug carrier and tell him you l-love him." His sobs started to renew. "You're a-all I have. Please, just tell m-me you love me."

Hope started to cry, scared about his carrier's behavior. "Ah luhv you, c-cuhrrier."

Destiny began to whimper, her optics so bright and frightened, not liking that her carrier was crying.

"I love you two. Love you so much. I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He held them as he cried, wishing they were anywhere but here.

* * *

"Stahp eht!" Hope shouted, shoving at his sister who had hit him. "Ugh! Ah'm gonna get cuhrrier!"

Destiny giggled, thinking this game was so much fun. Hope pushed her away, trying to watch TV as they sat on the couch together. They didn't have cartoons or anything to watch, but the soap operas on TV were better than nothing. Not like they had videogames or even toys to play with.

"Bah bah!" Destiny squealed, slapping her brother again.

"Ugh!" Hope pushed her than hopped off the couch. "Ah'm tellin'!"

He then stormed off, going to the berthroom. It was not easy, but he managed to palm the door open, and entered. His wing stubs lowered, not sure if this was a good idea now.

"Cuhrrier? Deshtehnee hitted me."

"Sweetie, you know you're not supposed to bother sire when he's with carrier." Starscream said in that same quiet, tired vocalizer of his.

Hope approached, then hugged his carrier's leg, wanting to be with him. "Luhv you, cuhrrier."

Starscream swallowed. "Love you more, sweetie. Hah… Go back to your sister."

Hope didn't leave, instead looking up, watching that thing move in and out of his carrier, the weird liquid all around it, listening to the grunts and groans of his sire as he did his usual thing to his carrier.

Starscream leaned over the berth, wrists manacled behind his back, pinned by the nape to the berth, Master's other servo grasping his hip. The adult Seeker could only moan and whimper as he was taken, unable to do anything else but obey the massive grounder.

Hope kept hugging his carrier's leg, not sure why his sire always did this to his carrier, but he knew his carrier didn't like it. It was very odd how part of sire went inside of carrier and they moved in that way and made so much noise.

Master eventually overloaded with a loud growl and whine, panted for a klik as he cooled off, then pulled out.

"Nice as always, Starscream." He slapped Starscream's aft hard. "Primus made you solely for fragging."

Starscream swallowed, remaining still, knowing not to move until Master released him verbally.

"You're dismissed, Starscream. I'll frag you again tonight." He removed the manacles, then walked out of the room.

Starscream closed his plates and stood up. He picked up his son and hugged him close. "Sweetie…"

"Ah luv you." Hope said softly, wrapping his arms around Starscream neck in a hug.

"I know… I know you do." He vented a sigh. "I really don't like you being around when sire is doing that to me. I don't want you seeing him hurting me."

"Why does he do dat?"

"It makes him feel good, but it doesn't make me feel good." He kissed Hope's cheekplates. "Why did you need to speak to me?"

"Deshtehnee hitted me." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll tell her not to. Remember, she's still a little sparkling and doesn't understand anything yet. We need to teach her everything. Just as I am teaching you everything."

"Ah know."

"I know you do, love." Starscream pressed his brow against Hope's. "I love you so much, Hope. You and Destiny are all I ever wanted in my life. You're the best blessings to ever happen to me." He kissed Hope's cheekplates again. "Want some energon?"

Hope nodded, faintly smiling.

Starscream smiled back. "Alright, let's get some energon."

The Seeker carried his son out of the berthroom and into the main room. Master was sitting on the couch, Destiny next to him, watching TV. Destiny was poking at her sire's transformation seams, giggling about how huge he was. He ignored her, not too bothered by her innocent antics.

Starscream went to the energon room and set Hope on the counter. He opened a cabinet and retrieved some energon, pouring a little in a glass for Hope and some for himself. Hope used both servos to hold his glass and drink, giggling up at his carrier. Starscream smiled at his son, kissing his brow with a small flutter of his wings.

"I love you." Starscream said quietly.

"Ah luhv you." Hope grinned up at his carrier.

Starscream nuzzled his olfactory sensor against his son's, purring his engine, all his pride and love emanating from his being for his precious son. Hope set down his glass and hugged his carrier's neck, his little wing stubs wriggling, trying to mimic his carrier, as was the way Seekerlets learned.

Starscream's offlined his optics, nuzzling Hope's faceplates, even giving him a playful lick on the cheekplates, eliciting a surprised squeal from his son. The Alpha chuckled, pressing his brow against his son's, engine's purring becoming increasingly louder.

Then, a sharp pain shot from his spark.

His optics widened as he jerked his helm away from Hope, a servo grasping at his chestplates.

"Cuhrrier?" Hope anxiously watched him, not sure what was happening.

"I'm fine. Just… It hurt for a moment… My spark did." He swallowed. "The sparkling's spark might be growing, or-" He gasped as pain erupted from his abdomen, causing him to fold in on himself, clutching just over the gestation tank.

""Cuhrrier!"

"I'm fine!" Starscream winced, the pain lessening, but still there. "Something's happening."

He picked up Hope and carrying him into the main room, setting him on the couch beside his sister.

"Master, something isn't right."

"Hmm?" Bedlam looked up at him.

"My spark and… I think something is wrong with the sparkling. It hurts in my gestation tank and my spark."

"Primus… You're not having twins, are you?"

"I-I don't think it's that, sir."

"I can't take you to a doctor if that's what you-"

"Ah!" Starscream cried out suddenly, curling in himself as he clutched his abdomen. "Master, something is wrong!"

"Calm down, Starscream." Master grunted as he stood. "Lie down. It's probably-"

"Th-the sparkling is coming out!" He quickly lied on the floor, still clutching his abdomen.

"It's not time for-" Master paused. "Oh… Here, get your codpiece open." He got on his knees, forcing the Seeker's legs apart.

Starscream hissed and whined from the pain, his codpiece opening as the pain worsened. He clutched his abdominal plates, thruster heels scraping against the floor.

Then, he felt movement, he felt more pain, he felt-

Coolant pooled in his optics, realizing what was happening. He swallowed, trying to calm down for Destiny and Hope were in the room, but his spark felt absolutely torn.

"It's over." Master grunted after a bit. "Clean it up."

The pain was gone, but his spark felt like it had been stabbed. He slowly sat up, closing his codpiece. He reached down and carefully picked up the remains of his miscarried sparkling, studying the features and tiny body beginning to take on the features of a Seeker.

"Wut dat?" Hope looked down his carrier's arm, absolutely fascinated with what he saw.

Starscream swallowed. "That's your sibling." He said quietly, vocalizer on the edge of being brittle. "M-my body didn't want… Want to carry them any longer. They went to be with the other Seekers in the new skies."

"New skies?"

"Where we all go one orbital cycle… When we fall in battle… For warriors never stay in this world forever. We go somewhere else when the sword decides it's our time."

Master rolled his optics as he sat on the couch. "He had a miscarriage. The thing died in him. Throw it away, Starscream, and quit rambling with your nonsense."

Starscream glared at him. "This is the culture and life of my people. Of our _son_. I would appreciate it if you could for one klik of your life show some respect for it."

"You're about to get a flogging."

Starscream turned away from him to look at his deceased creation. He swallowed, wishing he could of saved this one. But, the abuse and neglect he suffered from Master was the cause of this. The brute took two of his creations away from him.

"Fly free and true, my little warrior… Join the warriors who fell before you. Be safe and happy in the new skies. And say 'hi' to your grandcarrier. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more." He then turned to Bedlam. "I would like to bury him."

"Flush it."

"Master, please, let me bury my sparkling."

Master vented a sigh. "There's no where to bury it. I'm not letting you outside. And I'm not burying it for you."

"Could you give me a box? I'll keep them in that until you can find somewhere to bury them."

Master rolled his optics. "There's boxes in the storage closet. Get it yourself."

Starscream slowly stood up and went to the closet. He found a small box, still too large, but it would serve its purpose. He wrapped the tiny body in an old cloth and placed it inside of the box. He closed it up, and put it on a shelf where the Seekerlets couldn't reach. It wasn't the proper way to handle the dead in Seeker culture, but better than what Master wanted to do with it.

The Alpha sat on the couch and pulled his two living creations close, hugging them closely on his lap. They hugged him back, Destiny playing with his outer cooling fans, giggling at how they spun. He offlined his optics, savoring holding them, needing them with him, and thankful they were alive and healthy.

He had to get away from this monster. He had to escape with his creations.

His optics glowed brighter for a moment.

He was no longer carrying. He would have more energy, he wouldn't be sick, he wouldn't be at risk of losing his sparkling… And Destiny and Hope were old enough that he could travel with them and not risk them dying from living in… Whatever conditions awaited him.

And Master was relaxed around him. The tank trusted the Seeker to behave for the sake of his creations. He would be more willing to let the Seeker walk freely and… get close.

He hugged his creations closer, his spark's pulse quickening with excitement, fear, and anxiety.

He was going to kill Master.

* * *

**Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Crimson optics onlined to see the most beautiful sight in the universe. Hope and Destiny hugged each other as they recharged, tucked against their carrier's chestplates as he held them close. The proud carrier faintly smiled, kissing the little ones on their helms. How he wished he could be having these tender moments with his trinemates.

The Seeker's spark dropped when he heard Master onlining, then felt those servos over his body. He vented a sigh, releasing his creations and pushing himself against the tank.

"Not on top of them." Starscream said quietly, not wanting to online his little ones.

"Get beneath me, then." Master grunted.

Starscream looked down, obeying the Autobot. He lied on the berth, where Master had been recharging, and remained still as the grounder mounted him. He removed his codpiece, covered his mouth, and remained as quiet as he could as Master penetrated him. The Seeker couldn't help but moan and whimper some, but he tried his best to be as silent as possible for those two precious beings.

Master didn't care. He grasped Starscream's nape, pinning him down, thrusting savagely into the Seeker. He groaned, moaned, and panted, getting his morning release. The berth shook from his harsh thrusts, but the Seekerlets were so accustomed to this morning routine they didn't online from it.

Master eventually overloaded, growling as he climaxed. Starscream bit his lower lip plate as he felt the excess fluids gushing into his body, and that horrible thing wriggling inside as it kept spurting.

Master panted, cooling down for a klik, then pulled out as he dismounted. Starscream closed his codpiece and sat on the edge of the berth, watching the grounder, his wings low.

Master didn't bother covering himself up, letting it air dry as he walked around. He finally untied the Seeker and gave the chain a harsh tug, forcing the flier to stand. As usual, he took a moment to admire the beautiful body of his slave with a sadistic, lustful smirk.

"Fetch energon." Master grunted.

"Yes, my lord." Starscream replied softly before doing so.

He went into the energon room, grabbed a few cubes, filled a couple of glasses with energon, and a box of energon sticks. He soon returned and offered the tray to the Autobot. Master, as usual, ate his fill noisily and with no manners before allowing Starscream to finish his leftovers, even the ones he already bit into and drank some of. Starscream no longer cared. Energon was energon, and his sparklings needed their carrier to be producing weakened energon for them to fuel on. The Seeker then ate a sheet of metal as Master prepared to leave for work.

Starscream steadied himself, hoping his plan would work.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought I heard machinery malfunctioning during the night. I suspect the plumbing might be acting up. Perhaps you should look at it? I'm not an expert on such things, so I doubt I'd be of much use."

"Where was the sound coming from?"

"Sounded like outside the apartment. Other side of this wall. If the machinery wasn't malfunctioning it might have been pests."

"Great." Master rolled his optics, digging through his drawers to find tools. "Dammit… I'll have to stop and get a toolbox from Salvo… I wonder if it's the pump acting up again… Or maybe.. I need to go to work."

He then walked out, needing to not waste anymore time, his processor stuck on trying to figure out what was wrong with the plumbing.

Starscream's infamous smirk etched itself over his handsome visage when he heard Master locking the front door behind him. He listened, ensuring the brute was truly gone before fluttering his wings.

"The imbecile left me unchained." He smiled, picking up the chain. "Too stupid to remember such things when being told about plumbing systems that are fine.

He stood up, those blood red optics falling on his target. He reached up and plucked his transformation cog from where it had been placed on a shelf. He exhaled heavily.

"Surgery on myself… Shouldn't be too hard. Right?"

"Wut?"

Starscream looked back at his son who had onlined. His wings lowered, wishing his creations wouldn't have to see what their carrier was about to do.

"Sweetie…" He turned to face him. "I'm going to do something that sire can _never_ find out about. If he did he would beat the both of us. He will use the whip."

"Ah don' like da whip." Hope's wings lowered, remembering.

"I don't either. But, carrier has to do this if we are going to get away from sire. So it _has_ to remain secret. Do you understand?"

Hope nodded. "Yes."

"What does secret mean?"

"Tah not tell shy-ah."

"Exactly." Starscream pressed his brow against his son's, silent for a moment. "I will need your help. Think you can help me?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's do this. I will refuel you and your sister, and then carrier is putting this back in him." He held up his T-Cog. "And carrier will be in pain. I will cry, I will scream, but no matter what you need to remain calm and know that what I'm doing, everything I ever will do, is to protect and save you from all the monsters in the world. Understand?"

Hope slowly nodded, getting scared.

Starscream could see his fear in those large, blue optics. "Do not fear, my little warrior. We're Seekers. Pain is part of our lives, and is something we learn to live with, to empower us, to become stronger. Do you understand?"

Hope slowly nodded again.

"Good. One orbital cycle you will understand even better." He kissed his son's brow. "Online your sister. Then, we will prepare for the operation."

Hope slowly nodded before crawling over the berth to Destiny.

"Dehstehnee!" He exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Destiny onlined her large, bright optics, confused at first, but quickly realizing her brother was hugging her. She giggled, hugging him back.

Starscream smiled, his two creations too precious for words. He unsubspaced his red datapad, his most valuable possession, and took a few pictures and even filmed them. He had been sneaking pictures and videos whenever Master was away of his creations. He wouldn't miss out on the creator experience of having pictures of their creations.

He soon offlined it and subspaced it before sitting on the berth, back against the headboard.

"Come here." He gestured them over, folding away his chestplates.

Like starving beasts they came. Hope pounced on his lap as Destiny crawled over, ready to devour her prey. Starscream held them close to him, wincing as they bit down and began to greedily nurse.

"Oh, you two will be the death of me with all your biting…" He grumbled, offlining his optics and relaxing. It would be a bit before they finished.

Hope giggled, which elicited a giggle from Destiny. The two held out their arms to each other, hugging with one arm each as they kept suckling. Starscream smiled at them, their adorableness knowing no bounds.

"I'm going to dip you two in energon and eat you both one of these orbital cycles." He chuckled, kissing them both on their little helms. "You two are too cute."

Destiny giggled at that, her big optics never looking away from her carrier. Hope chewed some as he drank, making Starscream hiss a little.

"Stop that. Ouch. I'm not a chew toy. You think that's funny?" He looked down at Destiny when she giggled. "You both are so mean to me. And I'm perfectly fine with that." He held them closer in a hug. "You both are perfection."

Destiny hugged her carrier back, her tiny wing stubs twitching. Starscream stroked their backplates, thinking as they refueled. After a klik they finished and the Seeker set them aside. He stood and went to the washroom, grabbing a mirror and towels before returning. He set them on the berth, then retrieved the first aide kit from Master's drawers. He found some other medical equipment and brought it over.

He sat on the berth, making sure everything was in reach, his back slumped against the headboard. He vented a loud sigh, trying to calm himself.

"Hope… I will be needing you to hand me things as I ask for them." He turned to his son who was anxiously watching. "Be brave, love. You can do this."

Hope nodded. "Ah'm brave."

"I know you are." Starscream offlined his optics, controlling his intakes. He had done repairs on himself before, being a warrior sometimes required such tasks, but putting an organ back into his own body? No, this would be a first. "Hope, see that small tube? Hand me that."

Hope grabbed the item and handed it to his carrier. Starscream folded away some plates on his abdomen before stabbing the end of the tube to his exposed protoform. He gasped, optics wincing, holding it there for a moment before pulling it out.

"Wut dat?"

"Emergency pain dampeners. Not as nice as what doctors use before proper surgery, but it's better than nothing." He unsubspaced the knife he had found, powering it on. He studied it for a moment before turning to Hope. "Remember, I'm doing this because I love you two and must protect you. Never forget it."

"Ah won't."

Starscream slowly nodded, then picked up the mirror, setting an edge of it over his crotch and tilting it so he could see his abdomen.

"Hold this here. Don't move it. I need to see."

Hope did as commanded, sitting between Starscream's legs, hiding behind the mirror as he kept it propped up. Starscream released it, remembering the positions of certain wires and organs, planning how he would do this.

"Oh, I'm not religious, but Primus.. If you are real… Don't let this be the last time I wield a knife. I want to die in battle, not cutting my own gut open… Or die from my trinemates fragging me to death. Either way." He intook deeply, then slowly let it out as he placed the tip of the blade to his protoform, forcing his servo steady. He reminded himself why he was doing this. For his son, his daughter, his trinemates, his people, and himself. Pain wouldn't last forever. Not if he could escape.

"Hah…" He clenched his jaws as the knife tip punctured slightly into his protoform, the softer metal not as difficult to cut as his outer plating. "You can do this." He whispered to himself, recalling how he gutted open Autobots with ease. This was no different. "Ha… Ah..! AHHH! SON-OF-A-WHORE! PRIMUS-DAMMIT!" He screamed as he cut deeper, then moved the knife upward, slicing himself open to make a small incision. "FRAGGINGWHORESLAGGINGSONOFAPLEASUREBOTFACEFUCKERGLITCH!"

"Wut?"

"DON'T REPEAT THAT!" Starscream panted, removing the knife, calming down. "I didn't mean to yell. That just fragging hurt." He swallowed, setting the knife aside. He grabbed clamps and used them to keep the incision open, gritting his denta from the pain. Energon was oozing up, starting to cover his digits. He grabbed a small welder and singed the cut wire, stopping the leaking. "Hold the mirror up. Good. Destiny, push that to carrier." He pointed at the T-cog, not wanting to move an inch.

Destiny, scared by the screaming, hesitated before doing so, allowing her carrier to grab the organ. He held it up, ensuring the wires were in proper order before reaching his other servo inside and taking wires out. He bit his lower lip plate, connecting the wires back together best he could, using the lesser tools Master possessed. He kept accessing his HUD, searching for his T-Cog to sync, but there was nothing.

He welded wires together, he covered them with medical tape to ensure they would hold, and he cut a fuel wire before connecting it to his T-Cog. He focused, trying to access it, but nothing was happening. He pried the T-Cog open and poured energon directly into it, closed it, and tried again.

_Booting…_

He smiled victoriously. He shoved the T-Cog into his body, pushing it back where it belonged and welding the clamps back into place. He pushed his wires back in, and waited.

_50% online…_

"Okay, now to fix what else that freak ruined inside of me."

Starscream closed up the incision after making sure everything was back in place and welded it closed. He then opened up his chestplates and looked at his engine. He grit his denta, crying out as he had to make another incision to reach more of his engine, and began to repair the damage that had been done to it. Hope continued to hold the mirror so his carrier could see, scared to dare look himself.

It took nearly three joors before Starscream finished operating on himself and welded the incisions back together. He put a healing slab over them to ensure they would remain closed until self repairs were done.

"I need to fix my thrusters." He said as he moved Hope aside and bend a knee, placing a ped on it.

It hurt, pain erupting from the incisions, but he had to do this. He moved plating, then cut into his ankle, crying from the pain. He singed the leaking fuel lines, then began to repair the torn wires and other damage Master had caused to his thruster. It took a bit before his HUD informed him it was online.

He sealed up the incision, then held his ped out, onlining the thruster.

"WOW!" Hope gasped, amazed by what he saw, the fire bursting from his carrier's heel.

Starscream smirked. "That, my son, is what makes us Seekers different from the rest of them. I need to do the other one now."

He operated on the other ped until that thruster was operational, then ensured everything was sealed and functioning.

Both thrusters: Online.

Engine: 78% power from 45%. Full fuel intake at maximum, pistons online, fuel injection at maximum.

HUD: Secondary sensors online. Scanners operational. Night vision online.

Missiles: Offline.

Null rays: Offline.

Jaw pistons: 90% from 60% power.

Lubricant projector: 100% from 64%

Hydraulics: 90% from 52%

Energy resources: Emergency reserves accessible. Energy levels at 76%.

Wings: Online.

T-Cog: Online.

Ready to fight: Hell yes.

"Help me put all this away and clean up." Starscream said as he started to grab his operating tools, being sure to subspace his knife.

* * *

"I'm back." Master grunted when he got home that evening, walking into the berthroom.

Starscream sat on the berth, his chain tied to a berth post, and his creations on his lap, intently listening to a story he had been telling them about one of his own adventures. The Alpha looked up at the grounder, rolling his optics.

"Seriously? You just walk in like that?"

"Knowing I'm about to be in you gets me hard." Master smiled, his spike exposed and beginning to stiffen.

"Not in front of them. Let me get them situated in front of the TV then you may have at me."

"Fine." Master grunted, untying his slave.

Starscream picked up his creations, keeping them each on a hip as he stood. He bit his lower lip plate, not wanting to make a sound as the pain from his surgery burned with each movement he made. He took his creations to the couch and placed them on it, giving Hope the remote.

"Alright, my beautiful, little warriors," Starscream cupped their adorable cheekplates in either of his servos, on a knee before them to be optic level. "Carrier and sire will be in the berthroom for a bit. If you need me just wait until I come out. I'll finish that story about how carrier and his brothers defeated the awful Autobots when I come back." He smiled at them before kissing them both on the brow. "Carrier loves you two more than anything. Remember this always."

"Ah wuv ya , too, cuhrrier." Hope smiled, his little wing stubs wiggling.

"Ah meesh uv tah!" Destiny proclaimed before giggling, her tiny peds kicking excitedly.

Starscream purred his engine, nuzzling their olfactory sensors with his. "You two are the best things to ever happen to me. I love you more than anything else in this wretched world." He kissed them both before standing.

Master was there, holding the bridle in one servo and a small whip in the other, his spike beginning to point upwards. The Alpha glared at him, wings giving a slight flick as he approached. He began to pass Master to go to the berthroom, but the tank grasped his arm.

"I changed my processor." He grunted. "Lean over the back of the couch."

Starscream glared at him. "Let me move the sparkl-"

"No, they're fine." He grasped Starscream and roughly shoved him over the back of the couch.

"Master, please, don't-" He couldn't finish as the bit was aggressively shoved into his mouth.

He whined as Master buckled it on, then gave his aft a harsh lash with the whip. Starscream jumped from the pain, his abdomen hurting more from being pressed against the couch. He folded away his codpiece, yelping from how hard and fast Master penetrated him. The tank yanked the reins, forcing the Decepticon's helm up as he began to thrust savagely into his Seeker.

Starscream bit down on the bit, trying to alleviate the pressure on his pistons, feeling awful that his creations were seeing this. He couldn't help but began to moan and gasp, stomping his right ped down as his body was engulfed with pleasure, pain, want, humiliation, desire, and sadness.

Hope reached up, grabbing his carrier's servo with both of his little ones, giving his carrier all the support he could. Starscream lowered his wings, pulling his son closer and giving him a hug. Destiny forced her way into the hug, the two Seekerlets wrapping their arm's around their carrier's neck as he held them close to him.

"Bah dash!" Destiny proclaimed as she grabbed at a shank, curious what the strange thing was.

Hope looked up at his sire, seeing only the lust and sadism in those cruel, blue optics. Hurting his carrier all for the satisfaction of temporary pleasure. He hugged his carrier closer, kissing him on the cheekplates best he could, wanting his carrier to know he was there and loved him.

Starscream swallowed, feeling coolant leaking from his optics, wishing so much that they weren't here for this. He would fight and kill Master. Not yet. He had to heal from surgery and prepare for the right time. But it will come soon enough.

"Want to get in on it, _son_." Master smirked cruelly. "Come here."

He reach down, picked up Hope, and placed him on Starscream's lower back. The Seekerlet grabbed at his carrier's plating to make sure he didn't fall off, surprised by this.

"Master, please, don't have him so close to-"

"Shut up." Bedlam snapped dangerously, then smiled. "Our son is just having some creator bonding time. Hmm? You want up here, too, _daughter_?"

He picked up Destiny and placed her on Starscream in front of Hope, the two both puzzled about why they were suddenly here, a place they've never been before. Master handed Hope the reins, then grasped Starscream's wings, his arms ensuring that the Seekerlets wouldn't fall off, his torso pressing against Hope's back as he leaned forward.

"Go ahead. Pull them. It doesn't hurt him."

"Ah don' wan' tah." Hope softly whimpered, scared of this change.

"If you don't pull them I will use the whip on you." Master held up the whip he had.

"Hope, do everything your sire says." Starscream said it firmly, but gentle. "Don't think about me. Just listen to him. Understand?"

Hope slowly nodded, coolant welling in his optics. "Okay, cuhrrier."

Hope pulled back on the reins, the bit tearing into Starscream's pistons, hurting. Nothing like what Master did, but it still hurt for such a sensitive area. Starscream bit down on the bit, lifting his helm up, moaning as Master resumed his thrusting.

Destiny giggled, thinking that her carrier's movement was fun. Bouncing around was so exciting! She grabbed at the reins, helping her brother pull them back. Master handed Hope the whip, forcing him to hold it tight.

"Hit him." He growled in Hope's audio receptor.

Hope was about to protest, but his carrier had said to do as sire said. And sire would hurt him if he didn't. He raised his arm and hit his carrier with the whip. It didn't hurt, since he was so small and weak, but he didn't know that. For all he knew he just hurt his carrier as much as sire had hurt him. He began to cry, not wanting to hurt his carrier, ever.

"Hope, it's okay." Starscream tried soothing him, wincing from the hard thrusts, not appreciating how his daughter was now leaning back to pull the reins harder. "I'm okay. Everything will be alright. I promise. Just do as sire says. It will be alright."

"O-Okay, cuhrrier." He wiped at the coolant leaking down his cheekplates.

"Keep whipping him." Master growled. "Or else I'll use it on you."

Hope cried as he did as Master ordered, Destiny soon crying, too, scared of why her brother was crying. Starscream felt sick, wanting to comfort his creations, but more importantly wanting them away from this monster so they didn't have to be literally sitting on their carrier hurting him as he was raped.

He glared at the blank TV before him, seeing Master's and his creation's reflection in it. His optics glowed brighter, all the hatred and desire to brutally slaughter this monster burning inside of them. He would tear out Master's insides and strangle him with them, forcing his own spark down his throat as he gouged out his optics with burning irons. And he would tear off his limbs and beat him to death with them, but not before carving him apart, slowly, painfully, with a knife, deplating him. There will be nothing left of this monster for the Autobots to bury.

Hope was crying, clutching his carrier when it was over and they finally were released from Master's sick fun. The Seeker held his two creations close to him as he lied on the berth, listening to their pitiful sobs and mews. Master was in the other room watching TV, not caring about what he had just done to the most innocent.

"Shhh, my loves. Shhh." Starscream pressed his brow against Hope's, Destiny hugging his chestplates. "We won't be here much longer. I'll get us out. I promise. I swear to you I will. Be brave, my little warriors. Be brave."

He listened to their cries until they were too exhausted to cry and fell into recharge. He stroked their tiny helms, studying those adorable faceplates, fear and sadness etched on them when only joy and innocence should be. His spark ached, is sparklings should never know pain nor fear. No sparkling ever should.

His optics narrowed, imaging how he was going to kill that monster.

* * *

**Five Orbital Cycles Later:**

"Then wut happened?" Hope demanded, his and Destiny's optics so large as they gazed up at their carrier from where they sat on his lap.

Starscream smiled at them, sitting on the cold floor, chained to the wall on such a sort chain he couldn't even lie down or stand, just sit there with his back to the wall. But, despite his lock of freedom, he didn't notice it when he had these two with him. They were all the freedom and entertainment he needed.

"Well, my beautiful love, carrier couldn't fight without my wings and I had been hurt very badly in my tummy. The Autobot came from behind me and he stomped on me. He stepped on me _very_ hard with his ped, trying to break me!"

"No!"

"Yes. It hurt so much. But then, I heard this… vsop! And you know who makes that sound?"

"SKEEWARP!" Hope pumped his fists, knowing this character all too well by now.

Destiny squealed, knowing him as well, her miniscule servos excitedly clapping.

Starscream's wings fluttered, his smile growing at his amazing creations. "Yes, Skywarp appeared out of nowhere and yelled," He then did his best Skywarp impersonation. "'Hey, aftface! Eat this!' And then he shoved a grenade in the Autobot's mouth and _boom_!" His wings flicked up, making the little ones gasp. "The Autobot's helm exploded."

"Yay!" Hope cheered. "Then wut!?"

"Vwut!" Destiny demanded as well.

"Then, Skywarp helped get carrier away from that bad place. He teleported us outside but the battle was still raging. Lots of carrier's soldiers were dead."

"NO!"

"Yes… But I couldn't stay and mourn. We needed to move and find Megatron and get reunited with Thundercracker. So, Skywarp carried me through the battlefield where there were so many dead people. We heard Megatron in the distance and started to make our way towards him, but then, _bam_! Bombs exploded all around us!"

"NO! NOT BOMBS!"

"Yes, the bombs. And we were thrown in the air and carrier fell and hit his helm very hard. I hit is _so_ hard that energon was leaking out and I had this really big cut across my faceplates. Part of my olfactory sensor was ripped off and I looked very funny."

Hope and Destiny giggled at the thought of their carrier ever looking funny.

"I couldn't see Skywarp anywhere when the dust settled, but I did see someone else. You know who?"

"WHO?!" Hope practically screamed it, needing to know.

"Optimus Prime."

"NO! BAD!"

"Yes, very bad. So, _so_ bad. and he wasn't alone. Other Autobots were with him, and they had their guns aimed at me."

"How yah getted out?"

"I didn't. They captured me. I was taken away as a prisoner. But then, as I was being taken guess who showed up?"

"TeeShee?"

"No, Dummyhelm."

"Megatron?!"

"Yes, Megatron the Dummyhelm and more Decepticons ambushed and attacked the Autobots. Another Seeker, Nacelle, got me away and untied me. I was given a gun and we engaged in a mighty battle. It was very intense, and Megatron suddenly shouted, 'Starscream! Prepare to receive!'" He said in his best Megatron impression. "And you know what that meant?"

"You shoot bad guys with Megatron!"

"Yes. And I did. I caught him once he transformed and I began to shoot. And I killed many Autobots. I got the Prime in my sights and held Megatron up to fire. But before I pulled the trigger a monster bit my arm. It was… Grimlock."

"NOT DA MONSTER!"

"Yes, the monster. And he ripped my arm right off. I fell down, dropping Megatron who transformed and engaged Grimlock, but I was too wounded to fight anymore. I was leaking profusely, but my Seekers came to me. They were dragging me away to safety when Soundwave come over to me to tell me that-"

He looked up when he heard the front door opening. He hugged his creations close, their peaceful time together coming to an end. They hugged him close, knowing that their sire had returned and will be hurting their beloved carrier as he always did.

"I'm home!" Bedlam smiled smugly as he entered the berthroom. "Don't you look awful."

Starscream remained silent, stroking the backplates of his creations. "Please, let them be in the other room."

"Whatever. I actually want to refuel first before I get in you. Had to do a lot of slag and it all the running around worked up an appetite."

"As you command, my lord."

Master untied the Seeker and Starscream stood up, holding his creations on his hips. He carried them out to the main room and set them on the couch before going into the energon storage room. He grabbed a glass, filled it with energon, than drank it all himself. His wings flicked, listening to Master grumbling something to his creations. The Alpha intook deeply, steadying himself.

This was the orbital cycle.

He filled the same glass with energon, sucked a mouthful, then spat it back into the glass. He hesitated, then opened his waste tank and added some of his waste to the energon before mixing it. He flicked his wings, glancing back out the doorway to ensure Master wasn't around, then opened a cabinet. He retrieved the small container of poison he had made and poured it in. He mixed it up, added some sweet energon to mask the taste, then took it out to the Autobot.

"Here. Don't drown." He grunted.

Master took the glass as it was shoved into his chestplates. "Someone is in a mood."

"I'm tired."

"Hmm." Master drank from the glass, taking it all in in just a few large gulps. He made a belch-like sound, then handed the empty glass to the Seeker. "What did you do?"

"I sat on my aft chained to a wall. You?"

"I worked. Got a lot of slag to do to fix Cybertron up after you Decepticreeps ruined everything."

"You call me the 'creep' and yet you and your friends had a cyberdog frag me."

"Oh, speaking of, Havoc says Lasher is humping the furniture a lot. He wants to bring him by sometime to have at you again." He cruelly smirked. "I told him 'yes.'"

Starscream glared at him, but remained silent.

"Wonder what else we can get to frag you. I'm thinking a zap pony, so that I can see two ponies going at it." He chuckled.

"You are immensely sick and despicable."

"Mhmm." He smiled proudly.

"My creations will never turn out like you."

"Eh, probably for the best." Master was silent a moment, looking off into the distance, then his servo went to his abdominal plates. "Oh… Ahem… Mhggg!" He grunted. "I don't think something is settling right…"

Starscream cocked his helm slightly, wings perking, looking as innocent as he always did with Megatron. "Master?" Was the guiltless inquiry.

"I think the energon may have gone bad. Hrrk!" He retched, a servo on the back of the couch as he curled into himself. "Oh… Something… Slave, fetch a bucket."

"A bucket? For what reason, my lord and master?" Those blood red optics widened to make the Seeker look so innocent and adorable, and yet up to something. His wings perked as he leaned over, servos clasped behind his back, his face almost in Master's.

"Fetch a bucket _now_ , dammit!" Master shouted before making retching sounds.

"As you command, _my lord_." His honeyed vocalizer purred, his wings giving a slight flutter before he strutted off to do as ordered, those once vibrant wings held high.

He took his time getting the bucket and returning. Master grasped it and vomited into it with much wheezing and retching. Starscream feigned shock, his mouth opening and optics widening as he made a feminine gesture to cover his mouth.

"Oh my..! Oh, poor, _dear_ Master! Are you unwell?" His helm cocked again, those wings lowering as if he was concerned.

"Ugh… What… Why am I..?"

"You have an upset tank, my lord. Perhaps you need to settle it?"

"Mmm… Perhaps… Did you-?"

"Did I do something? Perish the thought! I would _never_!" He feigned being insulted. "My, _good_ lord, if I was going to kill you it would not be with poison! Such is the _coward's_ way! I'm a warrior. If I would kill you it would be with a weapon of sorts, but none are to be found."

"Will you stop mocking me…"

"Mocking you? _Never_!"

Master rolled his optics. " I need to rest… And call a doctor…"

"You need to settle your tank. Here, my trinemates and I had a way of settling upset tanks."

"How?"

"I'll show you. Go to the berthroom. It is best to lie down."

Master eyed the Seeker, not trusting him, but he had always been tied up when alone or monitored. Not like he ever had a chance to get his servos on something. And he had no poison in his apartment. It must be simply bad energon. That or the damn Seeker fed him waste… But, waste wouldn't kill him.

"Whatever." He grunted, setting aside the bucket and going to the berthroom. Perhaps the Seeker would do something to help him.

That infamous smirk etched itself over the Air Commander's handsome visage. His wings hiked as he turned to his most precious creations.

"Stay here, my loves. And no matter what… Do not go into that room." He said softly, crouching before them. "I'm going to get us away from him once and for all."

Hope swallowed, scared as he hugged his sister. Starscream's wings lowered before he hugged them, kissing their helms.

"I love you two more than words could even begin to describe. And no matter what happens… Always know that you two are the most special and important things in my life. I love you more than anything, and I will never leave you."

"Don't get hurted." Hope said quietly.

"I make no promises." He nuzzled olfactory sensors with them.

He paused, then unsubspaced his datapad and took a picture of them, then one of him with them before subspacing it. Just incase anything happened, he wanted them to have these memories of him. He kissed them once more, then stood.

"Stay, my loves." He said softly before walking towards the berthroom, his faceplates becoming an enigma, and his Seeker spark flaring to life. A warrior, a carrier… He was ready.

"Urgh…" Master groaned, standing by the berth, clutching his abdomen.

Starscream closed and locked the door, his wings slowly hiking. He smirked that infamous smirk, his engine purring as he slinked over like a feline getting into mischief. He brushed against the large tank, his engine purring louder, then pressed his aft suggestively against Bedlam's codpiece. He reached up, grabbing the brute's helm and lowering it before capturing his lip plates in a passionate kiss, trying to get his glossa in there. Bedlam raised an optical ridge, but didn't fight it.

"What are you-?"

"I lost a sparkling to a miscarriage. I want another." Starscream purred, his wings fluttering. "Give me another, my lord."

"Uh, I thought-?" He groaned. "No, I'm unwell. I-"

"Oh, but _Master_ , you will only forget about your pain and heal once you are properly pleasured." He tapped Master's olfactory sensor with a digit.

Master eyed him cautiously. "I mean, I don't doubt the healing capabilities that a good frag can produce, but I do feel drained and-"

Starscream turned around and kissed him aggressively on the lip plates, his arms wrapping around Master's helm. He held it there for a few lingering moments before breaking the kiss.

"My lord," He whispered coquettishly, that untrustworthy smile Megatron learned long ago to meant the Seeker was up to murdering him plastered itself over the Seeker's visage. "I think it's time that I pleasure you _properly_." His engine purred louder. "And you're putting a sparkling in me."

He shoved the tank onto the berth, then climbed on top of him. Bedlam reached up, trying to get control, but Starscream once more kissed him harshly on the lip plates, his servos grasping Master's wrists.

"Open, my _lord_." He whispered seductively into Bedlam's audio receptors.

Bedlam's optics widened, never having heard such lasciviousness, such seduction, just a smooth, beautiful vocalizer like that. His spike quickly hardened and his codpiece opened before he couldn't even think.

"Good." The Seeker purred, a servo snaking down and grasping Master's spike, giving it a squeeze, only building Bedlam's lust.

The Autobot finally smiled. "Maybe… It will help me feel better."

Starscream fluttered his wings, folding away his own codpiece, positioning himself, then lowering down onto Master, gasping loudly, wondrously as he was penetrated. He took Master's servos and made them grasp his breastplates, holding them there to encourage Master to grope and savor his body, which Master did eagerly.

The Seeker held Master's servos, moaning as he lifted himself up and down, feeling that hard thing inside of him. Master would make faces on occasion, his tank still upset and feeling weak, not realizing that the poison in him was slowing down his fuel to his engine, as well as burning through the pipes it had passed through. It hurt, but it didn't feel severe. He could handle a frag before checking in with a doctor, of course!

"Oh… Oh..! Yes! Yes! Oh!" The Seeker moaned loudly, going harder and faster.

He reached down, getting his digits into Master's transformation seams and sending electrical shocks into him. The Autobot moaned loudly, gasping, then grunted. Grunting loudly with each hard hump downward onto his phallus. The Seeker snapped at him, smiling as his wings fluttered. Master smiled back, his servos groping and squeezing his slave's body, then began to pleasure him back.

The two were moaning louder, almost screaming their ecstasy as the passion built. Their bodies soon surging energy between them, the overload building rapidly.

Starscream felt himself about to cum, opening his chestplates to reveal his spark. Master lolled his helm back, feeling it coming, holding it off so this wondrous sensation could keep going, never wanting it to end. The Seeker flared his wings, giving it all he could to bring Master as much pleasure as possible, his valve hurting from how hard he was thrusting down onto Master's spike. The tank couldn't hold it off any longer.

His chestplates folded away, his spark revealed as raw tendrils of energy shot out to grasp and entangle with Starscream's. The Seeker forced a surge of energy into the Autobot, and the brute couldn't contain himself any longer.

With a roar he climaxed, sparks bonding savagely, painfully as his fluids gushed and flooded into the Seeker's valve like a raging river. His optics offline as he screamed, his servos grasping as the berthtop as his backstrut arched.

As he screamed and their sparks brutally bonded, the Seeker unsubspaced his knife, held it high, and lunged it forward to the exposed spark.

Master heard the subspace pocket being opened, his optics onlining in time to see the knife plummeting down.

"NO!"

He rolled to the side as his arms shot up. The knife stabbed into his chestplates, but thrown off mere inches from their selected target, penetrating deep into a fuel line and part of his engine, scraping the edge of his spark.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Autobot's optics widened when he didn't see a Cybertronian before him, but a beast controlled only by raw, unadulterated hatred and the desire to kill. And the sound he heard filled him with that familiar fear he felt on the battlefield when these things had shown up.

"Ahh!" He cried, shoving at the Seeker as the winged beast made a horrible shriek, a sound Seekers are known to make to strike terror into their enemies. One characteristic they never lost despite evolving, and something that made many see them as lesser beings.

Starscream yanked the knife out and stabbed it down again into Master's shoulder, at the arm joint. The grounder cried out, feeling dizzy from the poison, reaching up and grasping at the Decepticon. Starscream closed his codpiece on Bedlam's spike, eliciting a pained howl.

Starscream yanked his knife free, leaped off Master, and plummeted the blade into Master's most valuable asset.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Master leaped to his peds, gasping at the flier, but Starscream activated his thrusters, dodging him. Master lunged at the Seeker again, but Starscream back flipped, kicking the grounder in the chin as he did so, then took an attack pose, barring his denta as he hissed, his wings flared.

Master pushed his damaged spike into its casing before closing his codpiece, his chest plates closing as well.

"Don't do this, Starscream. You won't win." He growled, ignoring how dizzy he was becoming.

The Seeker only made a growling sounds, wings flicking, denta flashing in the light. Master snorted out his intakes, fists clenching.

"Fine." He grunted.

The Autobot raised a fist as he charged, just as the Seeker lunged forward, thrusters powering on as he raised his knife. He dodged Master's blow to stab his knife into the grounder's shoulder, flipped over the tank, and landed behind him. In the same movement he leaped up and kicked Master in the lower back with both legs as hard as he could.

Master staggered forward, grabbed the chair at his desk, then swung it around, chucking it at the Decepticon. Starscream back flipped again to dodge the chair flying underneath him. He landed on the berth, crouching, then activated his thrusters and flew back. The Alpha grasped an energy whip from the wall, powered it on, and swung it at the grounder.

Master raised an arm, the whip wrapping around it with a painful sting. He jerked his arm back, yanking the Seeker over, and punched the flier in the faceplates. Starscream tumbled back, kip-upped, then grabbed one of the metal rods Master used to beat him.

Master lunged, the Seeker flew up, and smacked the rod across the back of Master's helm. He grasped his knife from Master's shoulder where it had been left before landing, staying low to the ground in a low fighting stance, one leg stretched out while the other was bent, almost sitting on the heel. He then leaped, up, shoving the pole upwards, using his thrusters to give him all the power he could as he stabbed Master.

"AHHH!" Master shrieked as the pole went up into a hole that was quite private. "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE FRAGGER!" He roared, spinning around, yanking the rod out of his aft as the Seeker flew back.

"Well, now you know how I feel." Starscream flicked his wings, hovering in the far corner of the room.

"I'm going to cut your helm off." Master growled murderously.

"Such promises." Starscream smirked. "Are you going to flirt all orbital cycle or make a move on me?"

"ARGH!" He bellowed as he charged, servos reaching up to grab the Seeker.

Starscream deactivated his thrusters, landing on the desk hard in the corner, causing the thing to lift up vertically just before Master reached his target. The tank ran into the desk, the legs stabbing his abdomen hard. Before he could react to that pain, the Seeker pressed his back against his side of the desk, shoved his thrusters into the wall, and activated them at full power.

The tank and desk were flown across the room, striking the berth and breaking it in half before the Autobot was slammed into the far wall, the Seeker still pushing with all his thrusters' strength. Master grasped the desk legs stabbing into him, fighting against the might of a jet's thrusters, squishing him into the wall. He managed to yank them out of him and shove the desk aside, causing the Seeker to tumble over as well.

"You slagged up my room! Why you little-ACK!" He cried, clutching his faceplates where the knife Starscream had thrown had punctured his left optic. "ARRRRGH! YOU SLAGGING GLITCH!" He screamed as energon poured from his optic, parts of the blue cover shattering off.

Starscream hissed again, flicking his wings. He ran forward, unsubspaced a chain, leaped up, wrapped it around Master's throat, activated his thrusters to max, and pulled with everything he had.

"URK!"

Master grasped the chain as he was slammed to the floor then dragged across the room. Starscream cried out as he gave it his all, circling, pulling, trying to tear off Master's helm, needing to finish him off.

Bedlam grasped part of the berth as he was dragged by it and threw it at the Decepticon. Starscream dodged it, loosening the chain enough for Master to yank it hard. The Seeker was slammed into the ground, and Master tackled him.

"I'm going to beat the absolute slag out of you, you miserable beast!"

Starscream shoved his ped into Master's face and activated it.

"Ahhh!" Bedlam leaped back, the energon on his faceplates from his leaking optics catching fire, burning him. "AIIIEEEE!"

Starscream scrambled to his peds, opened the door, then slammed it shut. He shoved furniture in front of it before running to the door, trying desperately to open it.

"CUHRRIER!" Hope and his sister were hugging each other, crying in absolute terror from the sounds they heard.

"Come here, my loves! We're getting out of here!" Starscream tore at the locks, his digits being cut open and leaking from how frantically he was trying to open the door.

Hope picked up his sister awkwardly and began his way over to his carrier when the door to the berthroom was struck hard, denting it.

"STARSCREAM!" Master roared monstrously. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Starscream tore open the panel on the side of the door and ripped out wires, desperately trying to hack it to unlock, his spark pulse quickening, terrified for his sparklings' lives.

"NAAAHHH!" Master punched the door open, flinging the furniture aside in his murderous rage. His faceplates burnt, energon leaking from all his wounds. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Starscream dove down, activated his thrusters, and scooped up his creations just before Master reached him. He tossed the Seekerlets into the washroom, closed the door, then dodged another blow from Master.

"You really think you'll get away?!"

"Worth a try." Starscream flicked his wings.

"I'm going to carve you apart."

"Get in line."

Master grasped the couch, lifted it, then threw it at the Seeker. Starscream activated his thrusters and dodged it. The Air Commander desperately looked around, trying to find something to use against the tank. His wings perked when seeing the burn damage to Master's faceplates.

The Seeker flew by Master, grabbing everything he could from shelves and throwing it at the Autobot. Bedlam blocked the projectiles, grabbing his own objects to throw at the Seeker. Starscream hovered over the TV, reaching down for it.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Master said slowly, dangerously as he pointed a digit at the smaller mech.

Starscream flicked his wings, then pushed it over, making it crash to the floor.

"ARGH!" Master charged.

Starscream landed in front of the door to the energon storage room, wings flared, ready to fight. Master raised a fist to punch, running straight at the Decepticon in a furious rage. At the last astrosecond Starscream leaped up, activating his thruster heels, and pressing himself against the ceiling as Master ran underneath him, crashing into the door.

He smashed the door in and fell into the energon storage room, knocking over jars and tanks of energon, it flooding over him, coating his frame. He slipped on the now wet floor, turning himself around. His optic widened seeing Starscream at the door frame holding his thruster ped out to a stream of nearing energon.

"Starscream, don't! You'll only blow us bo-"

He activated his thruster, catching the energon on fire. Before either could react all the energon caught the flame and then exploded.

Starscream was thrown back, crashing into the far wall, his front side burnt, plates torn apart, his faceplates ripped open from the might of the explosion. He slid down the wall, sitting on his aft. He shook himself, flicked his wings, then stood. It hurt, but he was a warrior and had been through worse. The fight wasn't over until his enemy was slain, and therefore he had to keep going.

He cautiously approached the destroyed room, fire burning still in some spots. He didn't notice that his creations had opened the washroom door and were watching. The Alpha grabbed a large, jagged piece of shrapnel, wielding it as a knife. He stepped into the room, Master lying on the floor before him, unmoving, his plates torn off, energon leaking from all over his body, some parts of him still burning.

Starscream stood beside him, ensuring he wasn't moving, then raised the metal shard high, preparing to stab it deep into Master's spark. He began to plunge it down with a cry when Master suddenly twisted to the side, opened a subspace pocket, pulled out a pistol, and fired.

"AHHHHH!" The Seeker cried out in almost an animalistic shriek, clutching his abdominal plates where the bullet had penetrated.

Master fired again, and again, and again, hitting Starscream in the shoulder, by his spark, and his abdomen again.

Starscream threw the shrapnel as he fell back, it stabbing into Bedlam's abdomen, but not seeming to harm him too much.

"Brakelight, I need you - kzzzt - at my home." He grunted into his commlink as he stood, feeling weak from the poison and loss of energon, feeling like he was about to collapse.

::Why? What's happening?!:: Brakelight anxiously demanded.

"It… It's acting up. Bring the doctor. Quickly!"

::Dammit, I told you this was a bad idea! I'll be right over!::

Starscream hissed, denta barred, still clutching his wound. His wings flared and flicked before he activated his thrusters. Master fired again, striking the Seeker in the wing, buying him enough time to lunge forward, grasp Starscream's leg, and yank him down. He swung the Seeker around, smashing him into the wall, then the floor, then the wall again, before throwing him to the floor. He pressed a ped to Starscream's abdomen, kept Starscream's leg he still clutched taunt, and then pulled.

With a sickening snapping and popping of hydraulics, pistons, wires, and fuel lines, the Decepticon's leg was ripped off completely.

"AHHHHHH!" Starscream shrieked.

"CUHRRIER!" Hope screamed, running over.

Master threw the leg away before jumping onto the Seeker, sitting on him, and with one fist clenched around the Seeker's neck, he began to brutally punch Starscream's face with the other.

"STAHP EHT! STAHP EHT!" Hope shrieked, coolant pouring from his optics as he grabbed at his sire's arm choking his carrier, desperately trying to save him.

Master punched him, sending the little one tumbling over and sliding across the floor. Starscream desperately tried to get away, but the tank had him. The Autobot kept punching, beating him, soon using both fists to beat the Seeker into submission.

Starscream saw Megatron, remembering how Megatron would beat him, and he was filled with terror.

Then, it stopped.

Starscream was limp, feeling so weak, energon still leaking from where his leg had been, and now from his mangled faceplates. He could barely see, his optics damaged, coated in energon. He felt energon oozing and dripping from all over his faceplates, feeling it flowing down his throat.

Bedlam stood, standing over the beaten Seeker. He panted, fists clenched, glaring at the defeated being. He grasped the chain still tied around Starscream's neck, then stomped towards the berthroom, dragging the Seeker behind him. Starscream didn't move, trying to get focused again after the damage to his brain module.

Master tether him to the wall, then grasped Starscream's nape, forcing him to sit up and look at him.

"You…" He started, unholy fury, death, and hatred burning inside of his vocalizer and optics. "You screwed up big time." He spat out energon before looking back at the Seeker. "I wasn't so hard on you, but now…" He jabbed a shaking digit at the Decepticon. " _Now_ you're going to suffer."

"Cuhrrier!" Hope ran over, hugging his carrier, crying into his chassis.

"Mah mah!" Destiny cried, crawling over as fast as she could, coolant leaking down her optics.

Starscream weakly raised his arms out to hold his creations, realizing he lost. He needed to hold them, comfort them, and prepare for whatever Master would do to him.

Bedlam glared at the Decepticon, then looked at the Seekerlets as they cuddled against their carrier, desperate for his protective embrace and loving words. The Autobot snorted, his anger growing.

"You won't listen to me? Fine. I'll make you." He growled ominously before grasping Destiny and yanking her up.

Starscream's optics widened, his spark quickening. "Master, please, don't-"

"ENOUGH!" Bedlam bellowed furiously, haven taken a few steps back. "I am DONE with you not listening to me! You are my SLAVE, Starscream! You have NO RIGHTS AT _ALL_! You're a SEEKER! You are my PROPERTY!"

The Seekerlets cried louder, their sire's rage and shouting filling them with such terror. Monsters were real, and there was one before them.

"I-I'll submit! I SWEAR!" Starscream begged desperately. "I'm sorry! I'm yours! T-take me! I-I'll _never_ fight again! I was stupid to have attempted t-to fight you! _Please_ , Master, don't hurt her. _I_ - _I'm_ the one who messed up. Punish me."

Master glared at him. "You won't fight me, Starscream. Never again. And you will submit."

Starscream quickly nodded, coolant pouring from his optics. "I-I won't. I promise." He held out his arms for his daughter, trembling with fear.

Master glared at him, silent for a moment before speaking. "You won't ever fight me again. Because each time you do, I'll do this."

He grasped Destiny by her legs before swinging her around and smashing her as hard as he could against the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Starscream shrieked, lunging forward, but the chain stopped him.

Destiny let out a horrible, shrill scream of absolute agony and fear, energon gushing from her open helm, much of it flattened. Bedlam raised her high again before smashing her into the floor for a second time, silencing her with a sickening splattering of metal and energon. He held her up, her body limp, optics black, her helm split in half, her faceplates completely flattened, and parts of her brain hanging out, the rest scattered across the room with bits of her helm.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_** "

The scream that erupted from the carrier's vocalizer was like nothing else Bedlam had ever heard, or thought could be uttered. All the pain, the horror, the agony, the lost, the worst feeling a carrier could ever feel coming from that scream.

That was not the scream of a warrior, nor of mech, nor of an enemy. That was the scream of a carrier who had lost everything.

Bedlam hesitated, that scream so unsettling, but he quickly brushed it off. He tossed Destiny's corpse at her carrier before limping into the other room, feeling the effects of the poison all too strong. He stopped at the doorway, looking back.

With trembling servos, optics blinded from coolant, and choking on inconsolable wails, the carrier picked up his beloved daughter, holding her limp, broken body against his chestplates. He screamed, bawling his spark out as he held his entire world.

Hope didn't move, his optics wide, frozen in absolute shock and horror. He seemed lost in another realm, no longer here but somewhere far off, unable to reach reality.

Starscream's entire frame was trembling, bawling his spark out into his daughter's tiny chassis, barely able to cycle from how hard he was crying.

Bedlam turned and stomped back over, standing before the grieving carrier.

"I wasn't going to tell you this because I thought it would keep you under control, but I was wrong." He waited until Starscream looked up at him, no longer seeing a Decepticon nor warrior before him, but a carrier who wished it had been himself instead. "I found out about your trinemates. They are _dead_. They died in the battle. Shot to death. Their corpses were documented before shipped off to the mass morgue to be buried with all the other unclaimed bodies of the Decepticons." He paused, seeing only horror and the Seeker's spark dropping further. "You have nothing to fight for. There is no freedom out there for you. There is nothing for you. You are mine and mine alone." He paused. "Or you are dead."

He then turned and limped out of the room, feeling himself about to offline from the poison and damage to his frame. He unlocked the front door, then collapsed on the floor.

Starscream cradled his daughter's body, sobbing his broken spark out. His spark burned from the loss of his daughters and trinemates.

He had lost everything. There was nothing left for him.

He remembered the poison he still had in his subspace. He started to open it, ready to drink it and be with those he loved, but he saw Hope. He stopped, trembling with his grief. Hope's shock was wearing off, and he was soon bawling, clutching his carrier tightly.

He had to stay for Hope. At least until he could kill them both and finally be free.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I should of obeyed. I failed you. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I will always love you, my little princess. My fierce, little warrior. You were brave until the end. Fly safe and true with those who fell before you. Go find your uncles, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They will protect and care for you better than I could. Never feel fear or pain again, and always know I love you and I wish he had killed me instead."

He swallowed, hugging her tightly as he resumed his uncontrollable bawling, the pain only a carrier knows burning through his crushed spark.

* * *

**I know... You guys hate me. Please, read all this note.**

**Know that it's harder for me to write about a mother losing their daughter and holding their daughter's body than it is for you to read it. Because I have lost two of my daughters and held them as they died, and the pain I feel is like no other. My heart literally aches from the pain.**

**Babies do hug each other a lot and are very cuddly and loving. Hatred is taught. You never are born cruel or hateful. And Hope and Destiny absolutely loved each other more than anything. Had Destiny lived they would of grown up to be absolute best friends and cause so much mischief together.**

**And it's normal for toddlers to still be nursing. The reason humans stop nursing so early is because of societies that hate boobs. Naturally, humans should be nursing for 2-3 years before fully weaned. All other mammals nurse their toddlers because toddlers are still growing so rapidly they need all that nutrition.**

**No, the only time you shouldn't be drinking milk is after you are weaned and drinking the breastmilk from another species! Don't drink or consume dairy from ANY animal in ANY form. Bad for your health, bad for the planet, and is immensely cruel.**

**Sadly, auctioning animals is all too common because non-human animals are viewed as "property." So, auctioning Starscream is no different since he also is viewed as "property."**

**Bestiality is immensely common today and cruel. There are animal brothels, and the meat, dairy, egg, fur, zoos, etc. industries all exploit this. They rape animals, molest them, etc. in order to keep them reproducing to produce meat, dairy, etc. Yes, if you buy animal products you are paying people to give pigs handjobs, semen forcibly injected into females, and the reproductive system of these victims exploited. Don't believe me? Watch and read anything about the animal agriculture. Read my Educational Journals on my deviantART, Ga-Maleven on deviantART. I have one journal that specifically addresses bestiality.**

**It is common for people to have sex with their pets, whether they force themselves on the animal, or encourage the animal to mount them. It does happen a lot and most parts of the world it's perfectly legal. Yes, even the USA, Canada, and Europe it's legal to fuck your dog or your dog fuck you. Because non-human animals still don't have their rights.**

**Canine penises expand after climaxing so stay stuck in the female for a while until they shrink. So, yes, dogs get stuck after sex.**

**And how Havoc forced his dog on Starscream, all of that is what dog breeders do. But they use things called "rape racks" to keep the female dogs tied in place as they force the males to hump them. Often times the males are given handjobs to force them.**

**The miscarriage was because of the abuse Starscream suffers from. So, Master has killed three of his babies. The aborted one, the miscarried one, and Destiny.**

**There is a doctor who famously did surgery on himself called Leonid Rogozov. I suggest looking him up. He cut himself open, removed his appendix, and... yeah.**

**Don't you love how Starscream teaches all his babies to call Megatron a dummy or a poopyhead? :P**

**And Starscream pissing in Master's drink wasn't the only time he's done that to Master. He's also pissed in drinks in other of my fics. XD**

**The Seekers shrieking "like animals" is because as a warrior culture they want to be as terrifying as possible. We see this same animalistic cries, called battle cries, all the time throughout history and warrior cultures, like Braves in Native American tribes or the Vikings. Seekers obviously would have their own. And according the the IDW comics Transformers adapt and evolve over time. As new technologies come out they adapt their bodies, sometimes getting entirely new bodies. This is why Rung was odd because he never got a new body despite that all the Cybertronian species does.**

**In my headcanon Seekers were more "animalistic" before evolving to be a warrior culture. This is why ancient Seekers were killed as trophies because they were hard to get to in the mountains and were very pretty. They became a warrior culture to end this culling of their kind, and therefore made specific augmentations and adaptations to become the ultimate warrior built and culture. One thing they would keep were the more "animalistic" parts of them that help in battle, such as hissing, sharp teeth for biting, the terrifying shrieks, etc. While humans have been taught that this is "barbaric" and "dumb" and "not civilized" (just as other Cybertronians have), in reality it's BRILLIANT. It makes you a better fighter, it strikes fear into your enemies, and it makes you better adapted. Just because you were raised thinking something is "inferior" doesn't make it so. Non-human animals aren't dumb. Most humans just refuse to listen and learn about them. Same with how the racist Cybertronians refuse to accept Seekers.**

**The way Destiny was killed, her head slammed against the floor, is the protocol of killing piglets, pigs as old as 5 days, in the meat industry. It is listed as "humane" and is legal. Millions of piglets die each year this way for their flesh, or because they were sick. If the way Destiny died horrified you (which it should) then don't eat meat. Because that's how piglets are routinely killed. Chicks are ground up alive in giant blender-like machines at 1 day old for being male, and chickens often are killed by their heads being stomped on. Calves are often killed by hammers slammed against their heads, and many adult pigs killed by large rocks thrown against their heads.**

**If what happened to Destiny is horrible, then don't buy animal products.**

**All these evils, the cruelty, the rape, the horrible deaths, the details of how they die, how their body falls apart... It all comes from what I learned about the animal agriculture, fur, wool, zoos, aquariums, abortion, etc. All of this, everything in my stories, comes from the real world. From things happening NOW.**

**And veganism is about ending that by not paying people to do it nor doing it yourself. And I hope you are making that connection.**

**And Starscream wanting to kill himself and hope to be free is what happened to many slaves. Mothers would kill their children then themselves, and we have seen animals do the same in zoos and farms. Yes, animals are committing suicide in zoos and farms. If they were so "well cared for" and the farmers "loved" them, why is that happening?**


	8. Breaking the Slave

 

_**(Please Read Author's Note At End.)** _

**Chapter 8**

"Bedlam! Bedlam! Bedlam, we're here!"

The door was shoved open and Brakelight cautiously entered, gun drawn and aiming it, ready to fight. He took a few wary steps in, the doctor behind him.

"Bedlam!" Brakelight exclaimed, seeing the tank on the ground.

"Secure the apartment! I'll see to him." The doctor snapped, getting on the floor next to the tank.

Brakelight swallowed, anxiously moving deeper into the apartment, keeping his weapon raised and at the ready. He bit his lip plate, seeing the chaos of the room, the furniture destroyed and sprawled about, items scattered everywhere, the energon room blown out, smoke still drifting from within. Energon coated the walls and floor, even some of the ceiling. He saw Starscream's leg tossed aside, energon still leaking from it.

Slowly, he entered the berthroom, seeing more damage and energon. He spun around when he heard vocalizers, pausing at what he saw.

Starscream lied there, still clutching the body of his daughter, crying softly, no fight left in him. Hope clung to his carrier's torso, coolant leaking down his cheekplates, absolute horror stricken over his innocent faceplates. Brakelight dared to approach, noting that Starscream was chained.

The Seeker didn't even look at him, nothing else mattering but mourning over his tragic loss.

Brakelight wisely stepped back and returned to his friends. The doctor had managed to roll Bedlam onto his back and was checking his vitals.

"Is he okay?" Brakelight asked as he crouched next to them.

"He took quite a bit of damage. Looks like the Seeker managed to get his servos on an explosive."

"Judging by the energon room I'd say he just blew up the energon."

"Either way, Bedlam is in serious need of medical. There's also foreign matter in his fuel lines. The Seeker poisoned him. His spark is weakening. The explosion, energon loss, and poison is taking a toll. I'll need more energon to pump out the poison and fuel him. When are the others getting here?"

"Salvo said he's almost here."

"Good. Is the Seeker in the berthroom?"

"It is. It's holding the sparkling Seekers. One is dead. Probably got blown up. The older one is alive. The Seeker is chained so I guess Bedlam was able to secure it before falling."

"Make sure that thing doesn't get loose. I don't care what Bedlam says, kill it before it kills us."

"I'll look to see if any energon is left." Brakelight said before standing, and looking around the apartment.

He soon returned to the berthroom, pausing as he eyed the Seekers. Starscream was whispering to Destiny, still sobbing. He started to rummage through drawers, picking up on some of the things the Air Commander was saying.

"I'm so sorry… I should have been quicker… Or I should of just obeyed… I love you… I love you so much… I'm sorry… I just… I wanted to save you… Get you away from him… E-even if we had to live on the streets begging I wanted you to live a life away from him… I should have been the one… And you should be free. I already lived m-my life… You barely began yours."

Brakelight glanced back, seeing that wretched thing, crying as he held his daughter, nothing fierce or deadly about him. Just broken and defeated.

Brakelight swallowed before walking out of the room. He returned to his friends, Salvo now there.

"Tell Shock to pick up as much medical equipment as he can. I need him put on a proper energon drip. And I need a pump. Salvo, keep his helm up. Brakelight, we're going to need to do some surgery here on the floor. Once he's stable we can move him to the berth."

"The Seeker is in bad shape as well." Brakelight said softly as he reached over to help with removing a plate.

"It can wait. Those things are immensely resilient and can survive things most can't." The doctor replied as he began to cut a stab wound wider to repair the severed wires within.

"How did that thing even do this?" Salvo questioned.

"It must of gotten loose."

Shock and Mayhem eventually showed up, bringing more medical equipment with them. It took a few joors, but the doctor was finally able to pump out Bedlam's contaminated energon, seal up his wounds, and get him stabilized.

"Mmmm…" Bedlam groaned, slowly onlining, cerulean optics dimly lighting.

"There he is!" Salvo fist pumped.

"Oh, thank the Guiding Hand." Mayhem vented a sigh.

"Bedlam, hey, are you feeling alright?" The doctor patted Bedlam's cheek.

"No… What happen-" He paused, remembering, his optics widening. "Where is he!?"

"He's chained in the berthroom." Brakelight spoke up. "What happened?"

Bedlam rubbed his faceplates tiredly. "Little rat tricked me. He somehow got hold of a knife and attacked me while I was… Making use of him. He waited until my spark was exposed to stab me. And before that he must of slipped something into my energon because I was feeling sick before fragging him."

"You almost died." The doctor grunted. "If he was just a fraction of an inch more to the left he would of caused enough damage to your spark to cause permanent damage, if not death. He also got a main fuel line and you lost a lot of energon from that and all the other stab wounds and the explosion."

"Yeah, he blew up all my energon while I was in there…. I beat the slag out of 'im though."

"Can you stand?"

"Course I can stand, Scalpel!" Bedlam exclaimed, pushing them back. He then exerted himself as he struggled to get up, but eventually did so. "See? There! Sore and wobbly."

"Take it easy for a few orbital cycles. I'll make a medical note that you got in a crash, so keep to that alibi."

"Hmph."

"Now, for the Seeker."

The group made their way into the berthroom, optics all falling on the fliers still within. Starscream finally looked up, clutching Destiny's cold frame, Hope squeezing himself as tightly into his carrier's chassis as he could.

Bedlam glared at the Decepticon, remembering how it had attacked him and almost won. His fury and unholy rage grew, soon only seeing red. He turned and stomped towards the wall of whips and other torture equipment and grasped an energy whip.

"I'm going to beat the absolute slag out of you!" He roared, storming over as he powered on the whip.

Starscream grabbed Hope, pulling him over and shielding his son with his frame, spreading his wings out to ensure his sparklings wouldn't be harmed.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!"

"Dude, stop!"

"He's beat, mech!"

"Put that down!"

A chorus of vocalizers rose up as the other Autobots all grabbed and pulled at Bedlam, stopping him from nearing what should be his own family.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Bedlam furiously roared, shoving his friends away.

"We see that!" Mayhem stepped in front of him. "But if you keep beating him you'll kill him and then we ain't got no frag toy!"

"His sparkling is dead." Brakelight held Bedlam's wrist tightly, making sure he wouldn't swing the whip. "She somehow died and he's beat. He's not a threat right now."

"Somehow?" Bedlam cruelly smirked as he gave a dry chuckle. "I killed the little parasite once I got its carrier tied down. Slammed her helm twice on the floor. Bits of her all over the room, now."

Brakelight's optics widened. "You what? You killed a sparkling?!"

"That's not cool, mech." Shock said disapprovingly.

"It's a Seeker!" Bedlam defended himself.

"Still a sparkling!" Brakelight exclaimed.

"You rape those!"

"I don't rape _sparklings_! I have interface when they can consent!" Brakelight's optics narrowed.

"You frag 'em at 5 stellar cycles."

"That's when they can start to make their own decisions. But I mostly do between 10 and 15. They want it then, anyway. Doing it with an experienced adult is the best way to learn and get your first time. But, this isn't about me. This is about _you_ and you bashing a four decacycle old sparkling's helm apart!"

"It's quite disturbing." Mayhem concurred.

"I did it to punish this beast!" Bedlam pointed a digit at Starscream.

"Then punish _him_! Not the sparkling!" Brakelight shouted. "I'll take the sparklings if you don't want them!"

"We all know why…" Scalpel rolled his optics.

Brakelight glared death at him.

"It's done. She's dead and the Seeker is punished." Shock said abruptly. "Scalpel, you should repair it and then we can get the hell out of here."

"Hmph." Scalpel grunted, getting on his knees beside Starscream. "Easy there, guy. Not going to hurt you. Going to make you feel all better."

"Can't believe you murdered a sparkling…" Brakelight grumbled bitterly, crossing his arms.

"I'll let you handle anymore he has once they are weaned." Master grunted.

Brakelight just glared at him.

"Okay, easy, shhh, I'm gentle. Roll over onto your back for me. There you go." The doctor spoke to Starscream like he was an unintelligent creature.

Starscream still held onto Destiny, Hope clutching to his carrier's frame.

"Alright, let me have a look-" Scalpel started to reach for Destiny, when Starscream bolted up, flared his wings, hissed, and barred his denta. Scalpel jumped back as lubricant splattered all over his faceplates. "Slagging-!" He wiped his face clean with a servo. "Fine, I won't look there. Let me fix your faceplates first."

"Behave, slave, you I'll beat the other one in front of you." Master growled.

Starscream swallowed, lying back down and behaving. The doctor soon started to work on his destroyed faceplates, being rather gentle as he did it. The Air Commander never released his daughter, idly stroking her limp, wing stub, remembering how she would guffaw so happily from him tickling them. Her large, curious optics, always smiling, just…. Always so happy. So incredibly happy. Nothing could make her sad. She barely cried despite her age. She was happiness incarnate.

And how she was gone.

Coolant flowed from his optics, hugging his daughter closer before his sobs renewed. He didn't care if Autobots were there. Forget his image or him needing to be the "big, scary Seeker." He had lost his daughter. His beautiful, happy, perfect, amazing daughter who he wouldn't get to see grow up, take her first steps, hear her first word, watch her run, her fly… Her find a trine and have her own family… For her to experience life and freedom.

She was born a slave and died a slave, the only love and happiness being from her carrier and brother. She never got to have a sire.

Hope's cries were renewed as his carrier wept. He clutched his carrier, soon bawling, his little wing stubs low.

"You need to move." Scalpel grunted as Hope wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck to be closer.

Hope didn't bulge, just held on tighter, needing his carrier for comfort and safety. Brakelight hesitated, then approached, carefully reaching down and picking up the Seekerlet.

"Come here, little guy. I got you." He held him against his chestplates, stroking between his wings. "You are really cute, you know that? Even for a mean, evil Seeker you are so adorable. Look at your pudgy cheekplates. Remind me of my nephew when he was your age."

Hope wiped at his optics. "nefew?"

Brakelight faintly smiled. "Yeah. My sister had a few sparklings. It was a very long time ago, so they'll all grownup or… Not around anymore."

"Not aroun'?"

"Well… They are with your sister now in a different place."

"Da new shkies?"

"Yeah… That place." Brakelight stroked the top of Hope's helm. "You're going to become a beautiful adolescent. Hard to believe since the fataft is the sire."

"Hmm…" Master grunted.

"You're growing up really fast. You know that?"

Hope looked back at his carrier, rather being with him than this stranger he rarely ever saw. He wrapped his arms around Brakelight's neck, hugging him, needing comfort, but still watching his carrier.

Brakelight took the chance to hold Hope's rear, thinking about how it will be feeling in a few stellar cycles. Hope didn't notice, after all, his carrier sometimes put his servo there to keep him from falling when holding him. Surely a stranger doing the same thing was no different.

"Not yours yet." Bedlam growled quietly so only Brakelight could hear.

"Yet." Brakelight replied softly, eyeing the Seekerlet.

Starscream allowed the doctor to work on him. Scalpel welded tears, plates, and fuel lines back together, put Starscream's leg back on him, fixed his pummeled faceplates best he could, and did a full scan on him.

He clipped wires to deactivate Starscream's T-Cog, thrusters, and cut fuel lines to his engine so only the bare minimum could power his powerful jet engine. He operated more, making Starscream weak once more, but this time not removing the T-Cog, simply deactivating everything and cutting off fuel lines and wires.

Starscream swallowed, watching his HUD flood with deactivated notices and his body weakening, unable to stop this.

"There." Scalpel grunted after having worked on the Seeker for a few joors. "He's repaired, weakened, and should be somewhat harmless now." He shoved his last tool into a subspace pocket before turning to Bedlam, the Autobots now outside the berthroom.

Bedlam forcibly placed a stack of datapads on the shelf, the four of them having been cleaning the mess while Salvo had helped the doctor. His action caused a box to fall, which he seemingly ignored as he turned to the doctor.

"Thank you. You all can get out, now." He grunted.

"Do not use the Seeker for a few orbital cycles. He'll take time to heal." Scalpel ordered sternly.

Salvo picked up the box that had fallen, noticing what was inside since the lid had fallen.

"Um, there's like… A really small sparkling in this." He said slowly.

"Oh, that was the Seeker's miscarriage. Just throw it away." Bedlam grunted without any care.

"You really are in a mood." Brakelight took the box from Salvo, glaring at Bedlam. "This is still someone's body."

"You can keep it."

"I'll give it back to the carrier." Brakelight stomped back into the berthroom, pausing as he saw Starscream lying there, holding both his creations close to him, still not doing anything. He bit his lower lip plate before approaching. "Hey… Here, you can put her in here with your other." He set the box beside the Seeker. Starscream looked up at him, those optics… void of the fire they once burned with, now… Nothing was in them but unending sadness. Brakelight got down on his knees. "You are a really horrible person, Starscream." He whispered. "But regardless of what you did, your sparkling deserved better. I may be a pedophile, but I still don't want to have sparklings killed or abused. I know most don't believe that about me, but… " He bit his lip plate, then vented a sigh as he opened a subspace pocket. "Here, this is better." He handed him a couple of clean towels. "I suggest keeping them in your subspace. Don't let him touch their remains. I'll try talking to him. And I'll buy from him when I can. Your sparklings will be safer with me. But I'm not being nice for you. I hate you and I'm fine with beating and raping you. You deserve it. These sparklings don't. Even if you Seekers are dumb brutes."

He stood and left, leaving the Seeker alone with all he had. Starscream slowly sat up, touching his daughter's damaged faceplates one last time.

"I'm sorry… I love you. I'll always love you and I can't wait to be with you again. I pray that is very soon. Be safe with your uncles, your grandcarrier, and all other Seekers. They will keep you safe and you'll never be alone so long as you're with them." He swallowed, coolant leaking out of his optics again. "Hope… Anything you want to say to her?"

Hope swallowed, then held out his arms. Starscream carefully handed her broken body to him, allowing him to hug his beloved sister one last time.

"Ah luv you, Dehstenee. Be safe in da new shkies. Ah'll hug you when ah see you again."

"Yes… W-we'll see her again." Starscream fought back sobs, stroking his son on the backplates. "A-and w-well be happy together a-again. All of us. Thunder and Skywarp… All of us together… Th-the family I dreamed of… We'll be a family in the new skies."

"Luhv you, Deshtenee." Hope kissed her on the cheekplates, then began to cry as his carrier took her little frame.

Starscream gently lied her down on one of the towels Brakelight had given him, resting her tiny servos over her chestplates. He folded the towel over, concealing her broken body, bundling it tightly. He then replaced his miscarried sparkling's dirty cloth with the second clean towel, then placed them both in the box. He closed it, trembling, forcing himself to exhale heavily to calm down. He subspaced the box, pushing it far back in there, ensuring Master nor anyone else could get to them. He would make sure they were buried and not flushed or thrown out like garbage as Master wanted to do. They deserve respect even after death.

Starscream picked up his last creation, placing him on his lap and hugging him tightly. Hope hugged him back, the two soon resuming their crying, wings low, waiting to see what would happen to them next.

Starscream looked up sometime later when Master entered the berthroom, his friends finally gone. He glared at the Seeker, then stomped over.

"Stop!" Starscream shouted as Bedlam roughly grasped Hope and yanked him away. "Master, _please_! Don't hurt him!" Starscream begged, his spark falling further.

"Empty your subspace. _All_ of it!" Master barked, holding Hope roughly by the neck.

Starscream swallowed before doing so, letting everything fall out. The items he had collected from the apartment, some personal property he had had for vorns, and the box containing his two sparklings' remains. Master dropped Hope before rummaging through the items. He grabbed all that was his and the bottle of poison, setting it aside before looking through the Seeker's property. Starscream hugged his scared son, anxiously watching the monster.

"This is a slag ton of degrees." Bedlam looked up at him as he held up a few of the mentioned items.

"Sixteen, my lord." Starscream said softly. "From the Iacon Science Academy I attended. And those five are from the Vosian War Academy."

Bedlam silently studied them, amazed at such accomplishments, never having attended academy himself. "This is… Really high GPA."

"That's as high as it went."

"Yeah, I see that. From both schools." He grumbled something before handing those over. "You may keep those."

"Thank you." Starscream took them and quickly subspaced them.

"What are these?"

"Those are my racing trophies. I… It was the only way I could earn Shanix before I attended the Science Academy."

"You did aerial racing, too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. You can keep them." He handed them back. "What's this?"

"Those are the first bouquet of crystal flowers my trinemates presented me with when they first started to court me. Our first date, you might say. That's my only image of my carrier."

"Why don't you have more?"

Starscream hesitated. "She was killed when I was very little by the mech who… Who was supposed to be my step-sire."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know… I escaped and…" He looked down at Hope. "I lived on the streets. Just trying to make it… Trying to avoid him."

"You are an interesting character, Starscream. A scientist and soldier who went from homeless to Decepticon brass."

"I was the ruler of Vos. When I became Alpha Vos was mine."

"Hmm." Master pushed the trophies, some pictures, the box of the dead sparklings, and the crystal flowers back to Starscream. He then picked up the datapads. "What's in this one?" He held up the red datapad.

"Pictures and videos of me and my trinemates."

"Show me."

Starscream unlocked it and handed it back. Bedlam scrolled through the datapad, seeing millions of files, pictures, videos, documents, all memories of the Seekers, but primarily Starscream with his trinemates. The images beginning when Starscream was in the Science Academy, and ending orbital cycles before that final battle. Then, new pictures of Starscream with his sparklings, all smiling, him loving them, and they so happy together. Scenes Master had never seen before since they had all happened while he was gone. All the love, joy, and devotion of a truly loving, caring carrier to their creations. And the pictures of Starscream with his trinemates were not of some war beasts killing and slaughtering for fun, but rather three lovers enjoying the simple things in life, and most importantly each other. Many images were of Thundercracker and Skywarp beside Starscream as their trineleader was on a hospital berth recovering from one of Megatron's beatings. The loyalty and love the three shared between each other painfully obvious and intensely powerful.

And so many selfies of them just playing, mostly of Thundercracker and Skywarp simultaneously kissing Starscream on either cheeks, the trineleader sometimes making a face about it or just smiling with all his love. And then so many images of the Elite Trine kissing, hugging, and being close.

He skipped over the pornographic images and videos of the Elite Trine making love, and soon found images of the Air Commander when he was young with a familiar face.

"Who's this?" Bedlam held up the datapad.

Starscream looked up, stroking Hope's helm as the Seekerlet began to fall into recharge in his arms. "Skyfire. We were lab partners and classmates at the Science Academy. We were best friends then… And in love."

"In love? With him?"

"Yes…"

Master eyed him. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Doesn't matter… He doesn't love me anymore."

"Hmm." Master looked through, finding Starscream's notes on his Seekers, seeing the written bios describing each one, and all the sad notes detailing the Seekers' deaths. Many were dead, and the Alpha's pain became more obvious with each passage. "You really paid attention to the other Seekers."

"They are my people and I their Alpha. Or, king as you may prefer. My duty is to them, and I care for them all."

"Hmm." Master offlined the datapad and handed it back. "Nothing useful there." He grabbed the other datapads, going through them, but they had Decepticon info that was very old and no longer relevant or well known. Things from the early orbital cycles when the Decepticons first formed and the beginning of the war. Master handed those back, as well as the last bit of Starscream's property.

Starscream subspaced everything, making sure it was all organized and safe as he always had it before closing the subspace pocket. He hugged Hope, stroking his son's backplates, keeping his wings and helm low, mentally praying that Master would leave them be.

Bedlam studied the two Seekers, seeing their fear, sadness, and hopelessness. He smirked, loving his power over these mighty, fierce beasts. He stood and went to rummage through a drawer, taking out manacles and chains, and shoving the items he got back from Starscream into the drawer. He approached them, gesturing for Starscream to release Hope.

"Lie on your front." He grunted.

Starscream hesitantly released his son and did as the Autobot commanded. Master placed the manacles on his wrists, then tied his ankles together. He pulled his peds up and tied the ankles to Starscream's wrists, immobilizing the flier. Master then grabbed the bridle, forced the bit deep into Starscream's mouth, and buckled it on. He tied the reins to the manacles, keeping Starscream from even being able to move his helm forward. He tightened the chain tethering the Seeker's neck to the floor so he couldn't move at all, and then tied another chain from his ankles to a hook on the wall.

"You will learn your place, Decepticon." Bedlam growled. "I'll give you time to repair, then I'll give you the beating of a lifetime. And after that… You will learn to obey me once and for all." He growled ominously. "And if you force me to again, I'll kill the sparkling."

With that said, he turned off the light and lied on his hastily repaired berth, soon falling into recharge.

Hope hugged his carrier's neck, staying close to him on the cold floor. The little one pressed his brow against his carrier's, giving him the love his carrier had always given to him. Starscream bit on the metal rod in his mouth, trying his best to give Hope a gentle, loving helmbutt, but he could barely move at all. Hope wiped at his optics, coolant lazily leaking from them still.

The Seekerlet stood and hobbled over to a blanket on the floor, left there from the fight, and returned to his carrier. He did his best to cover his carrier with it, then lied under it himself, cuddling tightly against his carrier's breastplates.

"Night, cuhrrier. Ah luhv you." Hope whispered to him, hugging him as he settled down.

"Love you, too." Starscream whispered back, unable to even look down at his son.

Starscream swallowed, terrified of what would happen to him and all he had left in this world.

* * *

Bedlam was online at his usual joor the next morning, but unlike the normal routine he didn't pounce upon his slave to get a morning frag in. The grounder ignored the two Seekers completely and left without even offering them energon.

"Cuhrrier?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah'm hungree…" Hope said softly, wrapped in his blanket, his weak systems unable to stay warm. Normally, his carrier would be hugging him and using his own engine heat to warm his sparkling, but it was impossible to do that tied and on this cold floor.

"Here, you'll just refuel from me for this orbital cycle." Starscream quietly said as he folded away his chest plates.

Hope swallowed, hesitating. "But… Dehstenee eated with me…"

Starscream clenched down on the bit, feeling his spark dropping as he saw his two precious creations both nursing from him. Those huge, innocent, happy optics of his daughter, watching him with only the love a sparkling could have for their carrier.

"Yes… Sh-she refueled with you… But she's not here anymore, my love. She'll want you to refuel without her. She loves you and taking care of yourself is what she'll want. She's with us still, Hope. Remember, she's in the new skies with all the other Seekers who have died as well. From the new skies they watch over us."

"How?"

"Through our sparks. Destiny is in our sparks watching us. She sees and knows what we're doing and she'd want you to refuel."

Hope was silent a moment, thinking. "Can ah talk ta her?"

"Absolutely, my love. But, you won't always hear back from her. You will have to just listen to what your spark tells you and that's her communicating to you."

"We cahn still talk an' play?"

"In a way, yes."

Hope thought for a bit more before continuing. "Dehstenee, if ya hear me, Ah luhv an' miss you."

"Yes, I do, too…"

Hope was silent a little more. "Ah think she said she luvs us." He squinted as he thought, focusing on his little spark. Then he gave a resolute nod. "Ya, she said she luvs us an' wanted me ta give you a hug for her."

Starscream smiled. "I would love a hug from her."

Hope crawled over and hugged his carrier, the Alpha offlining his optics as coolant leaked out.

"An' now hug from me." Hope then squeezed his carrier tighter before releasing him.

The Seekerlet lied next to his carrier and began to nurse, finally getting fuel in him after quite some time. Starscream offlined his optics, missing feeling the two of them biting on him, looking up at him as they fueled, his pride and joy…

Master would pay for what he did. One way or another…

The Autobot left Starscream on the floor, tied like that, never touching him, speaking to him, nor giving him energon for the next five orbital cycles. Hope couldn't keep nursing, but Master did allow him to drink and eat some of his energon in the evenings while he watched his TV. The Seekerlet couldn't take anything to his carrier nor even refuel in the same room as his carrier, but as long as he was getting something Starscream could handle that separation.

It was on the sixth orbital cycle that Master decided to act.

Starscream looked up as Master entered the berthroom, back home from work. The Autobot stomped straight over and began to untie the Seeker. He yanked him up by a wing, then shoved him over the berth. The tank yanked the reins back, forcing Starscream's helm up, his mouth open from the pain. The Air Commander removed his codpiece, knowing the rules, scared to dare defy them anymore.

He whimpered when Master penetrated him, then began to brutally hump him, pounding savagely into his slave. Starscream grit his denta, whimpering and moaning, submitting fully to his rapist. Hope stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor and hobbled over, hugging his carrier's leg, being there for the one person he had left in the universe. He looked up, watching his sire go in and out of his carrier, still not sure why this happened, and why sire enjoyed it but it hurt carrier.

Master grasped Starscream's nape, pinning him down, leaning over his slave as he brutally raped him, needing the release after going so long without a frag. Starscream could only lie there, submitting, wincing and whimpering from the pain, unable to protect himself.

Master went all out on him. He ravaged the Seeker's body to his spark's delight, getting four overloads in, and thrusting so hard and fast it felt like Starscream's valve would tear. It hurt so much Starscream couldn't help but cry and sob some from it. That pain no one should ever feel, and especially not be able to stop it.

And Hope saw it all as he clung to his beloved carrier.

"Ah." Master sighed, finally relieved of his need of a frag. "That was very good, Starscream. You behaved perfectly." He pulled out of the Seeker and yanked him up to stand. "But, now to get back to punishing you for almost killing me and making you my miserable glitch."

Starscream was thrown back onto the berth and forcibly made to lie on it. Soon, his limbs were stretched spread eagle, each limb tied to a corner post of the berth. The bridle was removed, and a blindfolded placed over his optics.

As Bedlam was tying down the Seeker, Hope managed to climb onto the berth using a chair, and crawl over to his carrier's helm. He sat by him, hugging his helm, giving his carrier all the love he could. The Seekerlet's wings drooped when he saw Master grabbing a long energy whip and powering it on. Starscream tensed, hearing the familiar sound, feeling like he was with Megatron all over again. Hope hugged his carrier tighter, burying his faceplates into Starscream's neck cables, scared of what was about to happen.

Starscream grit his denta when the first lash struck his backplates, then more began to rain down. Master whipped the Seeker's backplates, wings, aft, and thighs relentlessly. Hope winced from the sound of each lash striking his carrier's body, coolant pouring down his cheekplates as his carrier started to cry out from the flogging. Master continued until the Alpha's entire backside was torn up and leaking energon, it taking him over a joor to get to a point that he finally ceased.

Bedlam tossed the whip aside and walked into the other room. He soon returned with the project he had been working on for the last couple of orbital cycles. It was a metal rod, the very one Starscream had used to attack him with, but coated in the broken glass from the blown up energon containers and glasses. The glass pieces ranged in size, some small, some large, but all jagged, sharp, and wicked.

He held the handle, free of glass, smiling evilly. "Remove your codpiece."

Starscream did so, not seeing what was about to happen, simply believing another frag was coming. But, so much worse was.

"Let's see how you handle this."

He placed the tip of the rod to Starscream's valve, then shoved it all the way in quickly. Starscream's optics widened as he let out a horrible, animalistic shriek of pure agony, his body jerking and desperately struggling. Master only laughed, pumping the rod in and out of the Seeker's valve like any interface toy would be used. Energon was soon gushing out of Starscream's ripped valve, the Seeker never able to catch a moment to not be screaming and struggling from the absolutely evil pain erupting from his most sensitive body part.

And Master just kept going. He kept going until Starscream no longer could and the Seeker blacked out from the pain, offlining in the midst of a horrible cry.

Hope was bawling, screaming and crying in terror and worry for his carrier. Master gave the rod a few more pumps before pulling out the nasty thing, it drenched in energon, transfluid, and bits of metal.

"This worked out better than I thought it would." He tossed it onto his desk, then returned to the Seeker.

The tank untied the Decepticon, manacled his wrists together, then tied his ankles to his wrists. He carried the flier, dropping him on the floor, and chained him to the wall and floor as he had been before. He then marched back to berth and stopped. Hope looked up at him, wiping his little servos over his optics, working on calming his systems.

"Get off, pest." Bedlam grumbled as he smacked Hope across the helm hard.

Hope cried out, his crying renewing as he quickly scrambled off the berth and ran to his carrier. He hugged his carrier's limp body, curling himself as tightly as he could against the only person he had in this cruel world.

Bedlam turned off the light and went to recharge as if nothing unusual had happened.

Hope buried his faceplates into his carrier's neck cables, softly sobbing, needing his carrier to hold him and tell him he loved him.

* * *

"Drink."

Starscream slowly looked up, weak and still in pain from having his valve destroyed two orbital cycles ago by the glass covered rod. He had not received any energon since the orbital he had attacked Master.

He slowly opened his mouth and allowed Bedlam to pour energon into it, taking in the vital liquid finally after so long. His arms and legs were chained together, and Hope sat by him, leaning against his torso, drinking from a small glass of energon Bedlam had given him.

Bedlam kept giving Starscream more and more energon until he had taken in four cubes worth. He then looked over Starscream's body, making sure he was repairing nicely. He had welded and worked on the Seeker, but it would take time for everything to be fully healed.

"You're going to be shared with my friends in a bit. They're on their way. You will submit, do as they say, and not say a single word. Understand?" Master said firmly, grasping the Seeker's chin.

Starscream swallowed. "As you command, my lord."

"Mess up and the sparkling gets it." He roughly released the Seeker before standing. "Don't try anything." He grunted before untying the Decepticon.

Starscream stood when the chain was yanked, keeping his wings low. The Seeker followed Master out of the berthroom and into the main room. Master tether him to a metal ring in the wall before going to the couch to watch TV as usual.

Hope hobbled over, reaching his arms up to his carrier, tiny wing stubs perking. Starscream picked him up, hugging him close to him and pressing a loving kiss to his cheekplates. Hope held his carrier's cheekplates, looking at his carrier with those innocent, cerulean optics of his. He then readied his lip plates and attempted to kiss his carrier on the lip plates. Starscream pecked a kiss back, then licked Hope's cheekplates, eliciting a small giggle from the Seekerlet. Hope wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck, hugging his protector, feeling safe in those strong, loving arms.

Starscream held his son, purring his engine to soothe him, gently swaying from side to side, optics offline, savoring this quiet moment with all he had left in the world and the only one he loved.

He felt his spark dropping when the door chime went off.

"Come on in." Master greeted as he opened the door, allowing Brakelight, Havoc, Shock, Mayhem, and Salvo to enter with Lasher trotting in behind.

"He's looking good." Salvo pointed out as he approached. "Much better than last time I saw him."

"He's been recovering nicely." Bedlam grunted.

"How's the sparkling?" Brakelight inquired.

"Alive." Master shrugged.

Brakelight held his arms out to the Seeker. "May I take him?"

Starscream felt his spark pulse rising, holding Hope closer to him, his wings lowering, coolant pooling in his optics. All the fear and panic about losing another sparkling, about Hope being harmed rushing throughout his entire frame. He felt the need to fight and kill to defend his creation, but the raw emotion of absolute terror and seeing Destiny die before him was stronger.

"He's crying? Pffft! Loser…" Havoc rolled his optics as he crossed his arms.

"I won't hurt him, just want to hold him." Brakelight tried again.

Starscream held Hope tightly, fighting back sobs, just seeing Destiny… Hearing her final scream… Holding her broken body…

"Give it to him." Master snapped.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, but obeyed. He handed Hope to the smaller Autobot, trying to hold onto his creation for as long as he could before Brakelight pulled him away. Hope looked back at his carrier, getting scared.

"Hey, little guy." Brakelight smiled, holding him against his chestplates. "How are you doing?"

"Ah wan' cuhrrier." Hope answered softly, looking back at the adult Seeker.

"I'll give you back. I just wanted to say 'hi.' You're so cute I can't resist holding you."

"Ah wan' cuhrrier tah hold me."

"Alright, alright, but your carrier is going to be with the adults for a bit so you may not want to stay."

"Ah wan' cuhrrier."

"Okay, you can be with your carrier." He acquiesced, handing the little one back.

Starscream quickly pulled his son back, hugging him tightly, finally realizing he had been trembling. Hope clung to his carrier, knowing he was safe once again.

"Who gets to use him first?" Mayhem inquired, making his way towards the energon storage room.

"I don't care. His valve may not be as tight because I sodomized him with glass the other orbital cycle." Master said it so casually, as if it was just another normal activity.

"Seriously?!" Shock gave him a look. "We need that valve to remain nice!"

"Yeah, don't ever do that again." Havoc concurred. "He deserves it and it had to been fun to do, but that valve better damn be wet and tight or else I'm going to be very pissed at you."

Master glared at them. "Fine, I won't damage his valve again… What else? Don't want me damaging his waste port and spike? Or his face?"

"Yes." Shock replied without hesitation.

"Waste port, yes, protect. Face… I prefer his looking nice. And the spike…" Havoc paused. "Keep it incase we ever decide to do anything with it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone said unanimously.

Bedlam grumbled under his breath before speaking up. "Fine… I won't damage his waste port, valve, spike, or face. But I will still hurt him in other ways."

"So long as he stays alive." Havoc stepped forward, grabbing Starscream's waist and pulling him closer. "Since no one else is jumping in, how about I go first?"

"Don't break him." Salvo grunted.

"I won't break him…" Havoc gave him a sideways glare as he turned Starscream's back to be facing him.

Starscream stroked Hope's backplates, soothing him as the Autobot felt his body. He folded away his codpiece, then heard Havoc do the same with his. Brakelight stepped forward once more.

"Here, let me put him in the berthroom." He held his arms out.

Starscream clutched Hope tighter, not wanting anyone to touch his sparkling, but Master's threatening gaze told him to obey. Fighting back all his maternal programming, he allowed the pedophile to take his little son and walk away. Brakelight took Hope into the berthroom, set him on the berth, then walked out, closing the door behind him. Starscream felt some relief that the Autobot had not stayed with his son.

Starscream whimpered as Havoc penetrated him, then began to hump him, his arms wrapped around the Seeker's waist. Starscream winced, the pain from his still damaged valve all he could feel and think of. He desperately looked up at Master, hoping the brute would take some pity, but the tank's expression was as uncaring as ever.

"Come here." Salvo pulled Starscream's helm down and forced the Seeker to take his spike into his mouth.

Starscream whined, the horrible thing filling his mouth and the other thing in his valve, both thrusting and hurting him. He did his best to pleasure those hurting him, hoping it would make them finish sooner and he could be free of them.

They did eventually overload, then passed him to Mayhem. The larger being entered the Seeker, who cried out from the pain, his valve unable to take anything large without the tears reopening. Coolant soon was pouring from Starscream's optics as Mayhem thrust, and energon was quick to follow as it leaked from the Seeker's valve.

"Stop, you're breaking him." Shock said once he noticed the energon. "His valve isn't repaired enough."

"What?" Mayhem looked down. "Dammit."

"Okay, no more valve. Port and mouth only, guys." Brakelight ordered as he stood by with his arms crossed. "We need that valve to repair properly so it stays wonderful."

"Gee, thanks for this, dumbaft." Havoc snapped at Bedlam.

Bedlam only glared at him.

Mayhem pulled out of the Seeker, then reentered through the flier's other personal hole. Starscream yelped, but it still hurt less than what his valve had been feeling. He kept his wings low, looking down and away from everyone, trying to behave so this would end quickly.

They had at him. All sticking themselves inside of his waste port and mouth, either taking him one at a time on either end or the same time at both. He was used by everyone at least twice before they seemed satisfied enough.

"Hey, Lasher didn't get a go. Can he?" Havoc turned to Bedlam.

"Oh, no, don't…" Brakelight groaned.

Bedlam shrugged. "Everyone is a horn-dog. Go ahead."

Starscream looked up at him pleadingly, but Master only glared with the silent command of making the Seeker obey. And he did.

Starscream was forced down onto all fours, his codpiece opened, and the cyberdog wasted no time, remembering how much fun he had last time. He didn't hurt the valve as much as the larger mechs did, but the biting…

"Cuhrrier?"

Starscream looked up with horrified optics. It was bad enough his son saw him with Master, but to see a cyberdog on his carrier… Doing something with his carrier that only lovers should do… It was too much.

"He got out it seems." Mayhem grunted.

Hope hobbled past all the large mechs to his carrier, wrapping his arms around Starscream's neck.

"Ah'm scared." He whispered, clinging to his carrier.

"Sweetie, you, hah… You can't be out here when sire's friends are, ouch… Over." Starscream said quietly, the cyberdog never ceasing in his enjoyment.

"Ah'm scared." Hope repeated. "Wut he doin'?" He looked at the cyberdog, seeing that the four-legged being was doing the same thing that sire did to carrier.

"Go back to the berthroom. _Please_. I-I'll be with you in a bit." Starscream quietly pleaded.

"But ah'm-"

"Hope, I'm about to grab the whip." Master grunted dangerously.

Hope's optics filled with static, terrified of the horrible pain of the whip, but not wanting to leave his carrier. He sputtered before sobbing, then broke down bawling, needing his carrier but fearing his sire.

"Fine, the whip it is." Master started to walk towards the berthroom.

"Leave him alone." Brakelight picked up Hope and held him close. "He's scared because of what you did. Give him a break."

"He is really cute." Salvo acknowledged.

"You guys are going soft…" Bedlam grumbled.

"He's a sparkling. He's scared and wants his carrier. Did you not ever grow up with your carrier?" Brakelight glared at him.

"Whatever. If you guys want it here, fine." He capitulated with a roll of his optics before sitting on the couch.

"We're finishing up, anyways." Havoc shrugged, listening to Lasher groan loudly as he finally overloaded.

Starscream whined, feeling the cyberdog expanding inside of him, putting pressure on his sore valve. Hope struggled to get away from Brakelight, but the grounder held him firmly. Once Lasher was removed from the Seeker and Starscream was standing did Brakelight hand over the sparkling. Starscream quietly took his son, hugging him as Hope wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck.

"I think you'll get all the fun you can from him this orbital cycle." Master replied as he gave his friends a hard look.

"You are in such a mood lately." Brakelight crossed his arms.

"He got his aft kicked by a scrawny Seeker, that's why." Havoc smugly smiled.

Bedlam glared dangerously at him. "How about you fight him one-on-one?"

"Nah, I'm good." Havoc kept the same smile.

"Get out. I'll see you idiots at work."

"Whatever." Mayhem grunted.

"See you tomorrow." Brakelight headed for the door.

Starscream hugged his son as the Autobots said their farewells and departed. Once they were gone and Master had securely locked the doors did he feel that chilling sensation run down his spinal strut. He looked away, stroking Hope's backplates, silently praying that Master wouldn't hurt him.

He startled when Master hugged him from behind, those powerful, cruel arms wrapping like a vice around the thin waist of the flier, securely holding him. Master's codpiece and torso were pressed against the Seeker's backside, his chin resting on Starscream's helm. The tank held the jet like this, almost peacefully, swaying slightly so gently, as if they were lovers taking a moment to appreciate each other's presence.

"Who do you belong to?" Master finally asked softly after nearly a klik of silence.

"I belong to you, Master." Starscream answered barely louder than a whisper, clutching onto Hope, his wings trembling some.

"Who do you obey?"

"I obey you, Master."

"Who is your lord and sovereign owner?"

"You are, Master."

"And who owns your pit spawn?"

Starscream swallowed. "Y-you do, Master."

"And what will happen if you ever disobey me or try to attack me?" Master pulled Starscream's helm back and looked down at him so their optics locked.

Starscream's optics filled with static. "Y-you'll kill H-Hope." He barely managed to choke out as sobs threatened to break free from his vocalizer.

Master cruelly smirked, and Hope clung to his carrier tighter, coolant leaking down his cheekplates, remembering Destiny's awful death.

"Exactly, my slave." He then mockingly kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "To the berthroom, my Seeker."

Starscream did as ordered, holding Hope's helm firmly under his chin, his thruster heels clopping loudly in the tense silence of the apartment. Master's peds thudded behind, following the smaller being to where he would chain him.

"Lie on the floor." Bedlam ordered.

Starscream set Hope down, then did as ordered. Master grabbed the chains and manacles, crouching to put them on when the Seeker dared to speak.

"Master?"

"What?" Was the rough grunt.

"Could my arms be tied in front of me?"

"Why?"

"So I can hold Hope?"

"And have a chance at escape? No." Master continued as he had planned, cruelly clasping the manacles on Starscream's wrists behind the Decepticon's back, then tying the ankles to his wrists. Starscream was soon chained to the wall as usual, unable to move as he lied on his side.

Hope bundled in a blanket before cuddling against his carrier's chassis, getting as close to the one he loved as possible. Bedlam went into the other room and was soon watching TV, leaving the two Seekers alone.

"Cuhrrier?"

"Yes, my love?" Starscream looked down at him, unable to move anything else but his helm.

"Wut was dat…. Um…. Duhg doin' with you?"

Starscream swallowed. "Something no one should have a dog do to them."

"Wut?"

"Sire was hurting carrier using the dog… I don't want to talk about it because it really hurt me."

"Oh…" Hope was quiet a moment before hugging his carrier. "Ah luhv you."

"Love you, too, Hope." He said softly.

"Ah hate shy-or…."

"I hate him, too… I hate him so much."

"He's a dummyhelm."

"Yes… Yes he is."

Hope was silent a bit before coolant started to leak down his cheekplates. Starscream intook deeply, knowing why.

"I miss her, too, Hope." He said barely louder than a whisper.

Hope's soft sobs soon became loud bawls. He clung to his carrier, his faceplates buried in Starscream's neck cables, crying his spark out. Starscream's spark couldn't take it and he too began to cry.

And they cried together until they both fell into recharge.

* * *

Starscream stayed tied to the floor for the next six orbital cycles, not once being untied. Master only refueled him once an orbital cycle, forcing him to drink three to four cubes of energon. Hope was given one small glass every orbital cycle and freedom to roam around the apartment, otherwise he was left alone to hug his carrier. And that's all Hope did was hug his carrier. He didn't watch TV with Bedlam nor when Bedlam was gone. He stayed with his carrier hugging him, and they either were crying, recharging, or talking together. Starscream forced himself to tell stories about his trinemates, to remember them and to tell Hope how amazing they were. His son would know everything about his uncles and his carrier, because they were the heroes of the Great War, not these slave owning Autobots.

It was the seventh orbital cycle when Master finally untied the Seeker to have his sick way.

Starscream whimpered as he was forcibly made to stand, his chains now removed. Master made him stand under a hook in the ceiling, then put manacles on him. He lifted Starscream's arms up and tightly chained the manacles to the hook, keeping the Seeker standing. Master's servos were all over Starscream's body before he then tied the chain attached to the collar to the leg of the berth, keeping the Seeker from being able to lift himself upwards with the manacles.

Hope sat on a chair as he watched his sire feel his carrier all over, squeezing, pleasuring, savoring Starscream's breastplates, aft, thighs, hips, waist, all of him. And Starscream couldn't do anything to stop him.

Starscream gasped when Master penetrated him, then the brute began to hump. Starscream couldn't do anything but stand there, moaning, gasping, and wincing. His valve was almost completely healed, but it still was more sensitive than normal. He stomped a ped down, moving his legs more apart, trying to make it easier for Master's spike to move and cause less friction and harm to his valve.

Master didn't go easy on the Seeker. He pounded savagely into the smaller mech, loudly grunting, growling, and groaning with every merciless thrust. Starscream grasped the chains keeping his arms above his helm, static in his optics, pain burning through his body, feeling Master's arms crushingly holding him close as they were tightly wrapped around his waist.

Hope hopped off his chair and hobbled over to his carrier, hugging his leg. He clung to his carrier, feeling the power of the thrusts as they moved Starscream's body, seeing his sire going in and out of his carrier, hearing all the sounds of the interface and their groans. It all scared and confused him, but he wasn't leaving his carrier. Never would he leave him.

Master overloaded twice into his slave before he pulled out with a satisfied sigh. Starscream swallowed, feeling the cum flowing down his thighs, feeling so disgusting as usual after Master had put his transfluids inside of him.

Master left his now flaccid spike hang out, flopping around to air dry as he approached the wall of torture instruments. Starscream swallowed when he saw Master select a whip and power it on. The tank stepped behind the Seeker, admiring the severely scarred backside as he evilly smiled. He did take such good care of his slave, didn't he?

Starscream winced when the first lash tore across his backplates, followed by many more cruel ones. And they continued to viciously rain down upon his back, aft, thighs, and wings, leaving no part of his backside free of pain, of tears, of energon leaking.

Hope never let go of his carrier's leg, hugging it as coolant flowed down his cheekplates. Energon from the whip striking leaking cuts on the Air Commander's backside splattered onto the Seekerlet, beginning to cover him in his own carrier's energon. But he never let go of the one he loved.

Master gave the Seeker nearly two hundred lashes before powering down the whip and setting it aside. He stepped in front of the Alpha, watching the smaller being panting hard, hanging from the chain, no fight in him. Hope still held onto his carrier, refusing to ever let go.

"I'm not done with you." Bedlam grasped Starscream's hips and forced his spike inside of the flier. "Look up at me. Good. Don't look away."

Starscream set his jaw, looking into those cruel, cerulean optics as Master resumed his savage thrusting from the front, now. It hurt, especially now since his backside was torn apart and searing pain erupted throughout his body from each harsh thrust. Master only smugly smirked, knowing he had full control over his slave once more. Hope clung to his carrier's leg still, his sire's leg brushing against his backside.

"Open, sexy." Master tapped Starscream's chestplates.

Starscream swallowed, but did as ordered. The tank's chestplates parted as well, and soon tendrils of energy intertwined from their pulsating sparks. Starscream gasped, feeling the raw brutality and barbaric desires of the Autobot merging with his own broken spark. He only felt hatred, raw desire, and an evil unlike any he had ever felt before. And he had been heavily involved with all the worst of the Decepticons, from Tarn, Overlord, to Shockwave. But something about Master set him different from the rest. Perhaps he was just more sadistic, or perhaps his hatred for the Seeker was stronger. His Functionism fiercer. After all, Overlord was evil incarnate but he wasn't racist. Just very, very, very hateful towards anything that lived. Master was as racist as it got towards the Seeker sub-species.

"Ow… Ouch… Hah… Ow…" Starscream hissed and moaned, forcing himself to keep looking into the face of death. How he wanted to punch that face…

The Seeker jumped when Master overloaded, the surplus energy surging into his frame and causing him to have an unpleasant overload. He cried out, feeling his spark bond with Master's, fearing that he may have been sparked. Master panted a bit before resuming with his thrusting, getting more fulfillment from his slave.

Bedlam overloaded once more into the Decepticon before pulling out, grabbing the whip, and lashing the Seeker over the torso, thighs, and face. He gave the Seeker nearly two hundred lashes once more before he powered off the whip, tossed it aside, and left the room.

Starscream hung from the chains, too weak to stand. Energon dripped off his frame from hundreds of tears, puddling on the floor, and leaving streaks over his body. It dripped on Hope, and it ran down the Air Commander's leg to where his son hugged him.

Hope finally looked up after Master had left, coolant dried on his cheekplates, and his carrier's energon splattered all over his frame. All he saw was his broken carrier, optics offline, unresponsive.

"Currier?" He asked softly, but nothing came from the adult Seeker. Hope stood up and spoke louder. "Cuhrrier?" Still nothing. Coolant began to pool in the Seekerlet's optics as he desperately tried again. "Cuhrrier!"

Starscream's optics dimply onlined, but he otherwise didn't move. He could barely see, the whip having lashed over his optics, and the energon dripping from his brow and optical ridges now coating over his optics.

"Hope..?" He quietly spoke, his vocalizer sore and static-y from all his shouting.

Hope swallowed. "Ah luhv you."

Starscream didn't speak immediately. "I love you, too, sweetie."

Hope hugged his carrier's leg again. "Ah won't leab. Ah promise."

"I know you won't… I know…"

Hope wiped at his optics, watching his carrier's energon drip down, the puddles slowly growing, and more of Starscream's life blood splattering onto the Seeker's son. But Hope never left him.

* * *

Master left the Seeker chained hanging from the ceiling for the next fifteen orbital cycles. He flogged him every orbital cycle, raped him multiple times, often with spark bonding, and forced him to drink a few cubes of energon. Every single orbital the same routine. And Hope never left his carrier's side. And without being able to allow Hope to refuel from him, his frame continued producing weakened energon, his maternal programming still believing he had a brand new sparkling to be nursing. And that brought discomfort to him as well. He had to just hope his frame would accept that there was no more sparkling and cease, but that could take some time since Destiny should be nursing still for another stellar cycle.

Hope was given a cube of energon and a sheet of metal to eat, but his little denta had trouble. He wasn't getting enough metal into his body to help him grow, and that was worrisome. He was malnourished and Starscream couldn't do anything about it.

"Come here." Master grunted, finally untying the Decepticon and yanking him onto the berth. His servos were all over the flier's body, savoring and grasping what belonged to him. "Mine. All mine." He then grasped Starscream's aft. "Open."

Starscream leaned over the berth, removing his codpiece. Hope clambered onto the berth and crawled over, holding his carrier's servo. Starscream swallowed, wishing he wasn't here, but needing the comfort.

He gasped as Master penetrating him, then began to thrust eagerly. Hope hugged his carrier's neck, refusing to ever leave him. Coolant leaked down Starscream cheekplates, an arm wrapped around his son, feeling the cruelty of Master inside of him, and the only love he would probably ever receive for the rest of his life coming from his precious son.

Master grasped Starscream's nape and pinned it down to the berth. Hope sat beside his carrier, still holding his servo, watching his carrier, coolant leaking from his optics, but remaining silent. Starscream never released that tiny digit that held his large one.

"Nnnnnnrgh! Ahhh…." Master sighed heavily after finally overloading. "That was great." He pulled out and stretched his joints, the morning only beginning. "Clean the apartment, slave. It hasn't been cleaned in a long time, thanks to your rebellious actions."

Starscream picked up Hope, keeping his wings low and helm down. "Yes, sir."

The Seeker walked out of the berthroom, his spark no more. He didn't feel like giving attitude nor even trying to do anything. He was too hurt, too depressed, too broken to even feel.

He set his son down on the couch, then went to the closet. Hope climbed off the couch and stayed with his carrier, helping him best he could. Soon, the two Seekers were on all fours scrubbing the floor clean, removing transfluid, energon, and all the stains leftover from Master abusing his slave, and their battle.

Master watched his TV, drinking engex and occasionally making belch-like sounds as he loudly smacked on energon goodies. Hope never looked up at his sire, never complained, never did anything but help his carrier and give him hugs. Starscream didn't react to anything, just focused on cleaning.

The Seekers scrubbed the floors clean, wiped all the shelves and furniture down, cleaned the washroom, scraped burnt energon off surfaces in the energon room, cleaned the windows, and even scrubbed walls clean. They were still cleaning part of the wall near the front door when Master rose from the couch and turned off the TV. He looked over at the Seeker, then clicked his glossa as if he was calling pets to him.

"Come." He snapped his digits.

Starscream took the rag from his son and quickly returned the cleaning supplies to the closet. He picked up Hope and followed the brute into the berthroom. Master locked the door behind them, then took the chain and forced Starscream onto the berth. He tethered the Alpha to a post of the berth, then roughly clamped manacles on the Seeker's wrists. Next, the bit and bridle was forced onto the smaller mech, and he made to stand on all fours.

Hope sat on the berth in front of Starscream, silently watching as his sire penetrated and raped his carrier. The Seeker didn't fight, simply moaned, panted, and whimpered from his abuse and hurting body. Hope scooted over and hugged his carrier's neck, comforting him as always as he was hurt.

Starscream cried out and whimpered though two overloads, both with painful spark bonds. Master pulled out of him, shoved him down, and lied beside him. Starscream hugged Hope close as he felt Master wrapping his arms around the Decepticon's waist tightly. Hope curled into his carrier's chassis, happy that they weren't going to be recharging on the floor. Starscream bit the bit still in his mouth, feeling the manacles pinching his wrists as he held his precious son.

"Night, slave." Bedlam gave the reins a tug.

"Night… Master." Starscream replied barely louder than a whisper, feeling Bedlam's still exposed, flaccid spike pressed against his aft.

"Night, cuhrrier. Ah luhv you." Hope whispered.

"Love you more." Starscream pressed his brow against Hope's silently praying for an end to this hell.

* * *

As was the normal routine, Starscream onlined to Master mounting him and entering him roughly. The reins were yanked back as the Seeker was pinned down, unable to do anything but submit. Hope was onlined, but didn't let go of his carrier. Starscream moaned, whimpered, and was forced to produce excess mouth lubricant until it was oozing out the corners of his mouth in long, white, foamy tendrils. And Bedlam only was turned on more by that.

The Autobot overloaded three times, all spark bonding with the Seeker, before he pulled out. With his member still dangling in front of all present, Bedlam untied the flier, yanked him off the berth, tossed him on the floor, and hogtied him to the wall as he had been. Hope ran over and sat beside his carrier, hugging him. Master left the room and soon left the apartment to go to work.

"Luhv ya." Hope kissed his carrier's cheekplates.

"Love you more." Starscream quietly spoke, the bit still rudely in his mouth.

Hope grabbed at his carrier's chestplates until they opened and extracted a feeding tube. He suckled, not that much was now being produced since Starscream's systems were finally taking notice of the lack of a sparkling. But, the relief it gave was still pleasant.

If only he had some energon to drink…

* * *

Bedlam returned home at his usual joor and as was custom, untied his slave to get straight to fragging. He kept the manacles on the Seeker, behind the flier's back, and led him to the hook on the ceiling. Pushing the Seeker to lean forward, he tied Starscream's arms to the hook with a chain, forcing Starscream into a strappado position, keeping his aft above his helm. A metal spreader bar was then attached to his ankles, keeping his legs far apart.

Master took advantage of that exposed rear end, groping it, squeezing it, slapping it a lot. Slapping very hard eliciting pained gasps from the Seeker. And that only turned Bedlam on more.

He grabbed a cable from his wall of torture instruments and doubled it over. Hope hugged his carrier's leg as Master began to lash the Seeker's aft as hard and fast as he could, needing to hurt the Seeker, needing to make him leak, and was only encouraged as his spike kept getting harder and harder until it popped out of his codpiece, painfully demanding more.

And Master gave Starscream's aft more. The flier's screams and cries was the most mellifluous melody to his audio receptors. He lashed the Seeker's aft and thighs without mercy, losing track of how hard and many he gave the flier before he couldn't take it anymore and plunged his engorged member deep within the sore valve of the abused Seeker. He grasped the tiny waist and went hard and fast on his slave, loudly groaning, grunting, almost screaming as he let himself go. Starscream whimpered, moaned, and fought back the need to cry, the pain from the beating and the thrusting too much.

Hope never left.

"Ah! Woo! Yes! Give it to me! YES! AW, YEAH! ARGH!" Master kept screaming between the most barbaric, sexual groans he could utter.

Coolant leaked from Starscream's optics, knowing he had gone from a king to losing everyone he ever loved as he was raped by this… interface crazed brute with the IQ of an automatic trolley.

"Ahhhh…" Master exhaled heavily when he finally overloaded, the disgusting thing taking its time to spurt and wiggle inside of the Seeker. "A blessing from Primus… That's your valve. Too bad the attitude it's attached too needs reprogramming."

He gave the reins a pull, forcing Starscream's helm up and causing the smaller mech to stomp a ped. Master only smirked, rocking his pelvic region for a moment before going back to hard humping and loud groaning.

Starscream remained still and behaved through two more overloads before his enslaver finally pulled out, gave his aft a few had smacks and squeezes, then untied him. The bridle was removed and the carrier able to hold his sparkling once more. Hope hugged his carrier, the two being able to finally have a chance to nuzzle olfactory sensors and share a tender moment.

But, Bedlam would of course ruin even such simple times.

"Starscream, sit on the berth."

Starscream swallowed, but obeyed. He set Hope on the berth before sitting on it himself. He watched as Master pulled out a scanner from a drawer and approached.

"Open your chestplates."

Starscream bit his lip plates, but did as instructed. Master held the scanner out, scanned, then looked at the results. Starscream quickly covered himself back over, anxiously watching the Autobot.

"Hmm." He grunted, finally looking up at the Seeker. "You're sparked."

Starscream swallowed. "I… I am?" He asked softly. "H-how far?"

"Not far. Few orbital cycles. Stand up." He gestured for Starscream to do so as he tossed the scanner onto the berth.

Starscream nervously did so, wings and helm low, servos wringing. Master vented a sigh.

"Need to stop getting sparked constantly."

"I need birth control…" He dared to look into those cruel optics. "A grounding would be enough and it won't hamper your experience with using my body. It simply prevents your nanites from entering my gestation tank. Nothing more. You can still frag me the same, spark bond the same, everything is the same. I used to use one with my trinemates all the time. I had it removed due to battle related injuries, and simply never put it back in because my trinemates always kept their wires unplugged." He hesitated. "Please? After this one may I have a grounding? I-I can put it in myself. I know how. I-I've done it several times before."

"That won't be necessary, my little slave." Master held the Seeker's chin, stroking his thumb over it. "I'm going to be careful about you getting sparked. Because I care about you and my responsibilities of caring for you and your brood." He stroked the top of Starscream's helm, as if he was his pet cyberdog. He smirked, pulling the Seeker closer to him, forcing his chin up more. "You're mine, Starscream. That will never change. And I will forever be your caregiver. Understand?"

Starscream swallowed. "Y-yes, sir." He whispered.

"Good." Master then kissed Starscream on the lip plates, a mocking gesture that caused the Seeker to flinch back. "Now, to get you your birth control."

"Ah!" Starscream cried when Master punched him hard in the abdomen. "Master, what are-"

"Birth control." Master smirked before punching the Seeker again in the gut.

And he kept punching him in the abdomen, hard and fast. He slammed Starscream to the floor, slammed him into the wall, and beat him with a metal rod.

The Seeker was soon curled in a corner, leaking heavily from his abdomen and sides, crying as he felt a burn in his spark, knowing his sparkling was dying. Master tossed aside the rod and stretched as if nothing had transpired.

"That's one less to worry about. Quit crying. Wasn't even alive." He grumbled before walking out of the room.

Hope quickly ran over and hugged his carrier, coolant leaking from his own optics. Starscream hugged him, crying from the pain and knowing Master had caused the death of another one of his precious creations.

"Ah luhv you." The only kind vocalizer whispered to him.

"I love you, too." He choked out, holding that precious being tightly against him.

They were all they had. There was nothing left in this world but just each other.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update... Just shit going on. I have some important updates to make so please read.**

**Firstly, I thought I was making headway with my abusive parents to save my cat, Star. But my father once again jumped in and started to make illegal demands. **[REDACTED due to asshole falsely reporting me. But, I got my cat back FINALLY. Updated 3/22/19]** They are demanding I see all these doctors because I'm gay and want me forced to take a shit ton of medicine. I told them I would see two doctors and they can speak to the doctors and I get Star back (because the doctors would tell them I'm healthy and they are the psychos). But then my father started to add on making illegal demands and trying to control everything and demanding that I return my cat if I stop taking medicine I don't even need. I told him any deal where I return her isn't happening because she's mine and if they try to take her from me I will kill myself.**

**Also, every time I tell my parents I'm self harming, suicidal, or attempted they take it as an insult and threat to them. I have everything recorded so they can't deny these things.**

**They show their hatred for my daughters by referring to them as "property" and "dumb" and not having feelings. They show they are only animal abusers and are keeping my daughter away from me because they are trying to kill me. They have NO love for me, only themselves.**

**[REDACTED due to asshole falsely reporting me. But, I got my cat back FINALLY. Updated 3/22/19] and praying for me to get Star back. I am dying, guys. I can't keep going like this. I'm not being overly dramatic when I say I'm dying from this heartbreak and stress. I feel myself weakening and there's only pain in my heart... I know I'm not going to live long if I don't commit suicide. The stress, the heartbreak, everything my parents did and continue to do to me... Their abuse killed two of my daughters. It caught up and killed them. And the same abuse was done to me. I know my time is limited. And I know even being a healthy vegan won't save me. Giving my daughters the best medical care and diets and even holistic medicine and spending thousands on them couldn't save them in the end from the abuse. So, I know my healthy lifestyle, free of drugs, alcohol and smoking, won't save me either. But, don't feel bad that my lifespan will be short. I want to be with my daughters in heaven. And if their lives were robbed from them, then it's only fair mine is as well. I want to be with them. My death is a blessing to myself so I can be with my daughters.**

**But I will fight to save Star because she needs to get away from those monsters and know what it's like to live, be free, and be happy. I know she's holding on to be with me. And I know she's fighting because she wants to see Maggie again... My parents stole her from being able to be with Maggie when Maggie passed away. And my heart breaks knowing Star won't get her reunion with Maggie on Earth. It will have to wait until death. And it's not fair. Star loves Maggie. They are best friends. It's not right Star couldn't be there when Maggie needed her. I am just thankful that Maggie and Genevieve were with me, in my arms, knowing only love when they grew their wings. And Star needs that too.**

**ANOTHER UPDATE:**

**As some of you may of noticed, when you go to my deviantART account it says it's deactivated. I had mentioned here that extreme cyberbullies, stalkers, and horrible people have been attacking me online. The manager at dA is also a bully and he BANNED me due to "TALKING TO SOMEONE HE DOESN'T LIKE."**

**Yes, you read that right. I was banned because I was being friendly to a person the dA manager has a problem with. I'm not the only one to be banned by this manager for no reason.**

**I am fighting to get my dA back. All my stuff is there, nothing was deleted, I just can't do anything. I can still receive comments, you can still fave, watch, and look at my journals and art, but I can't comment, fave, watch, edit, etc.**

**The bullies have hacked another user, they have made it that you can't even Google my name without awful things popping up about me, and they are ruining my business. They also Email horrible messages to my employer trying to get her to fire me and spreading the info where I work publicly to get people to go attack me there. And I work with children at that place they are sharing.**

**The bullies also found out somehow about my fanfic accounts. I purposely kept usernames different to keep dA people from finding my fanfic accounts just to try and keep fanfic haters from judging me. But, obviously if you read fanfics you won't judge me for writing them so that's why I was comfortable with my fanfic fans knowing about my dA.**

**WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?**

**Well, I have a programmer now and am making my own website! :D Yes, that's right! I will not only fix up my business website to be professional, but I will have a second website solely for my activism. All my Educational Journals, vegan artworks, links to sources on veganism and human/animal rights, etc will be on this new website. Best part? No one can attack me on it, report it, or do anything to harm me on it! :) So, while I will keep my Educational Journals and vegan stuff on dA, my new website will be extra precaution, I can put even MORE info on it, and you can safely go there to read and learn without fear of cyberbullies!**

**I will allow contact through it, but it will be a security contact so no using anything to attempt to send spam to me, harass me, etc. will get through. And that will be reserved for questions on veganism, animal/human rights, etc. And the Email associated with it will be a new Email I'll make so these bullies can't gain access to anything they shouldn't.**

**WHAT ABOUT CONTACT TO YOU ON OTHER SITES?**

**So, due to the bullies and them tricking me and others by pretending to be different people on various accounts of theirs, I will not share too much info to anyone I haven't spoken to before. So, if I have talked to you before on this site or the other fanfic site and know your username, I will be willing to share info with you. If I have never spoken to you before or don't know your username, I will not share info with you.**

**I have a plan in motion to rid me of these bullies and help all their other victims, but I'm not going into detail on it. Just know they threw rocks at the wrong dragon.**

**IF YOU GUYS GOOGLE ME BE CAREFUL. There is some HORRIBLE stuff out there, all lies, disgusting commentary, and it's so revolting. I don't want to see it because it makes me cry, but I have to be documenting it for my case. These people even mock me for being suicidal. They are immensely fucked up.**

**I don't need to be dealing with these bullies when I already am broken and dying over the loss of two of my daughters and trying to save Star. I can't take this.**

**My activist website will be gamaleven . com. Not sure when it will be ready but when it's done you guys should check it out. :) I'll replace all hyperlinks on my fanfic sites to this new site once done.**

**NOW, BACK TO THE FIC:**

**It's so hard to write this since I have lost two daughters from monsters being cruel to them... Bedlam's character is based off my father, FYI. That should explain everything to you guys...**

**But, the loss, the guilt, the hopelessness... It hurts... It hurts so much... A mother's pain... Words can't describe it...**

**And this pain and loss is felt by animal in animal agriculture. Dairy cows have their babies stolen from them shortly after birth. Their babies are killed for veal if male and females kept to become dairy cows, but they never see their mothers again. Each cow has 3-5 babies stolen from her throughout her short life. While bovines can live to be 20, dairy cows are killed at 3-5 years of age. Often times while pregnant.**

**And all the other animals who see their babies killed and stolen for meat, fur, etc. If you care for mothers and their babies, don't support animal agriculture or anything that exploits animals. It destroys motherhood.**

**Abortion destroys motherhood. And NYC just passed that disgusting law allowing babies to be murdered up till the day of birth... That isn't feminist. That's just legalizing murder for more ages. And this helps pimps and exploiting women. Abortion is only a cruel industry built on greed, not to help women. It destroys women's bodies, kills babies, and leaves good fathers crying outside abortion clinics, unable to keep the child they love.**

**So, the pain Starscream is in... The pain I'm in... Losing a child you love... No words can describe it. There's no pain like it. And my mother will never know that pain because she hates me. No abusive parent knows this pain. Only those who truly love their babies, like me, Starscream, and all those animals crying over their babies being stolen for milk, meat, etc.**

**You don't know pain until your heart is broken over the loss of your baby.**

**And then the guilt... Even though the deaths of the babies may be caused by others... A mother will always feel guilt. I know I do, And I know my parents are the reason my daughters are gone. But I will always feel the guilt of not being able to save them truly from our abusers... And Starscream feels the guilt that if he had obeyed, his daughter would of lived.**

**I also want you to know that if Bedlam's friends never showed up he would of died. Starscream is the best warrior. Even wounded, weak, trapped in a tiny apartment, and still recovering from having a baby, and not having proper weapons he still kicked Bedlam's ass in the end.**

**That is a true warrior and a real mother taking care of their babies.**

**And Brakelight's defense of being a pedophile and him having interface with sparklings is actually a common defense active pedophiles use. I say "active" because many pedophiles never act out on their sexual feelings towards children. There's a lot of interesting information regarding pedophiles I encourage you to look into. But, it appears to be something people are born liking. Most pedophiles hate it and never act on it. So, if they hate it, why do they still have those desires? It's something still being researched, but I encourage you all to look into it and learn. I have a friend who does like teenage girls, but he would never act on it and he hates how his mind does that. And he's not a bad guy. I turned him vegan, even. So, pedophilia may be a sexual orientation. We don't know yet. It will be interesting to see what scientists discover.**

**But, as for active pedophiles, ones who actually do have sex with kids, like Brakelight, a common excuse off theirs is saying that children are better off "learning from an experienced adult." This of course is simply wrong, it's grooming, and no child understands enough about sex, life, and consequences to make a mature decision on the matter. Active pedophiles also will say things about how children can make their own choices. Yes, children should be allowed more rights and to make choices, they are people too, but again, when it's something as life changing as sex they still lack the knowledge, maturity, and sense of consequences to make an appropriate decision.**

**People who are into bestiality will make the same argument saying animals can choose to have sex. Which they do, absolutely. But, making another species have sex with you still is exploiting that animal and grooming them. Yes, other species can still be groomed. When you teach your dog it's okay for them to have sex with you, that is still grooming them, a victim, to act in a way they don't know better about. Children are groomed to act in a way they don't know better about. Grooming is still grooming regardless the victim because the purpose of grooming is to get victims to accept bad things happening to them as "normal," "good," and "acceptable."**

**I do not defend child rape. Unlike the lies those cyberbullies are spreading about me I am vehemently against abuse, rape, exploitation, murder, etc. I explain these things to you guys because this is a rough topic and everyone needs to be apprised of it, just like with veganism and animal/human rights.**

**You need to know how these abusers work so you can protect yourself and those who you love. It's not easy to talk about, but the best way to protect you and others is with education on the matter.**

**And I know a lot about pedophiles thanks to all the creeps that awful manager on deviantART let stay... There are some major active pedophiles on that site... I am fighting to get that site cleaned and that manager fired. Don't worry.**

**And Brakelight is grooming Hope to get him to trust him.**

**Bedlam is truly evil. Again, based off my father who is truly evil. Anyone who kills babies and is a proud abuser is evil itself.**

**I'll update you guys when I get those websites done, and on how things go with saving my cat and dealing with these bullies online. Please, keep sharing, make me more fanart, tell people I'm not a monster like those bullies are saying I am, and GO VEGAN! Tell all your friends and family!**

**Veganism is the future! Also, Canada removed meat and dairy from their health food pyramid! :D Science is winning!**


	9. I Want to Keep It

 

**Chapter 9**

**Two Stellar Cycles Later:**

"Come on... Come on… Please… Come on…"

Hope bit his lower lip plate as he watched, sitting on the floor beside his carrier, holding towels he had grabbed.

"Come on… Please… Don't do this…" Starscream continued sending harsh electrical shocks with a pump of his palm onto the chestplates of the sparkling that lied on the floor, unmoving. He did it repeatedly, in rhythm, trying to get the spark to come back to life, to try and revive his sparkling.

The little mechling on the floor was still covered in the fluids from Starscream's gestation tank. He was two decacycles premature, and Starscream's body couldn't sustain him anymore. Just as his body couldn't sustain so many others. This wasn't his first still born, this wasn't his first he tried desperately to resuscitate.

No, for the last two stellar cycles, over two stellar cycles, Starscream had been sparked a total of eleven times. Most of the sparkling were miscarried at orbital cycles or orns old, caused by Master beating him. The others were stillborns, never making it to full term, unable to live in their carrier's sick body any longer and forced out. The beatings, the lack of energon, the stress, the abuse… His body couldn't sustain the life of another. Not for the entire stellar cycle that was required.

And he would give birth to sparklings already dead or weakly still alive, only to lose them shortly after. He tried to save them… But they were weak, malnourished, and some not even developing correctly. His body just couldn't handle it.

Starscream swallowed, finally ceasing his attempts to save this sparkling. He had been trying for over a cycle now and nothing had changed. His sparkling was gone. The little one had only been able to move his limbs a little after birth before his spark gave out. And now, he was truly gone.

Hope swallowed, watching his carrier go through the now familiar routine. The Seeker washed the sparkling's body clean with a damp cloth and dried it, then wrapped it in a clean towel. He unsubspaced a box, unlocked the lid, and placed the little one inside, now joining the other bodies of the sparklings who had all died before. Starscream locked the lid closed then subspaced it, protecting the remains of his creations from their monster sire.

He wasn't even sure if they all belonged to Master. The other Autobots that used him sometimes spark bonded with him. Master's friends and the occasional strangers he brought over to pimp out the Air Commander to all were having the time of their lives with the Alpha's body.

He probably had been sparked more times than the number of lost sparklings he had, but he would never know exactly.

The Decepticon sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was chained by the collar to the wall, kept on a short tether as always. He was now silver, all his paint having been chipped off from beatings, interface, daily tear, and Master never bothered to give him any paint. His joints were rusted, his organs were coated in rust and poorly kept, his wings dented, twisted, and barely able to move them. He was covered in scars and dents, never receiving proper medical care to remove them or to heal properly from beatings, floggings, and being exploited for sadistic sexual pleasure. And his mouth was larger now from Master altering his cheekplates, making it so the bit could go back further, and cutting off much of his cheek guards.

But the most damage was to his mind. He hadn't been allowed to fly since that final battle, hadn't been allowed out of this building since the forced abortion, hadn't felt the wind on his wings or the sun on his face in so long… And it was doing things to him.

The first sign of his growing madness was the pacing. He would pace on his short chain for joors sometimes, unable to recharge, unable to do anything but pace. It wasn't out of having excess energy, it wasn't out of wanting to stretch his leg joints. It was boredom, it was the need to do something. He had nothing to distract himself. He lacked distraction, he lacked stimulation, he lacked something to occupy his always moving, always calculating processor.

Before he would be making plans for the Decepticon army, he would be engaged in witty contretemps with Soundwave, or a furious altercation with Megatron demonstrating his advanced intellect and sophisticated idioms. But here… Master was as clever as a brick and talking back to him resulted in terrible pain.

He had no puzzles, no work for his superior brain module so it was left to rot within his cranial, leading to developing madness.

The pacing was common, and then there was the twitch that was increasingly occurring. A twitch of his helm to the side, or a digit tapping against a thigh. And while he already had that old habit of biting his digit tips when anxious, now he would bite them until they leaked, something he had never done before. But, before Thundercracker had always been there to make him stop.

He felt his mind fading away in thought as well as the physical habits. He was forgetting more often. While he could recall old memories of his time as a Decepticon and before that as fine as he always had, newer memories wouldn't remain. He would forget a command given only a klik prior, or forget how to create certain engex drinks for Master's friends, or forget Hope's designation.

He was having more night terrors, almost always of his trinemates and dead creations in them. And Master grew to gaslight the Seeker often, which corrupted Starscream's processor further. Megatron had gaslight Starscream always, but Starscream knew better and wouldn't fall for it, nor let it drive him insane. But Master was winning. Starscream had his trinemates before to help him, but now he had nothing. He would apologize and accept a mistake Master told him he made, despite it not being true. And he no longer questioned it.

And the deaths of his creations added to his already broken spark, his chained spirit, his guilt ridden conscience. He was broken, he couldn't do this anymore…

"I'll get you some energon." Hope said softly, standing.

Starscream didn't say anything, didn't even watch him leave. Hope walked out of the berthroom, scratching at the new collar his sire had put on him. He got a new one often as he grew.

The deaths of his siblings upset him greatly, he didn't want them dead, but he was thankful they did die before meeting their sire. They were lucky. They wouldn't live this life of hell, wouldn't live in pain, wouldn't see what sire did to carrier every orbital cycle. No, they got a free pass to the afterlife where they would be happy without ever knowing suffering. He would meet them eventually, when it was his time, but he was happy for them. They deserved to never have lived this life in Bedlam's "care."

"What are you up to, runt?" Bedlam grunted from where he sat on the couch, loudly snacking on energon goodies.

"Retrieving energon for carrier. Do you wish for anything, Master?" Hope inquired, stopping to face his sire, his little wing stubs perking.

Bedlam snorted. "Bring me a can of engex."

"As you command, my lord." Hope continued into the energon storage room, and grabbed his stepping stool.

He took a can of engex, filled a glass of energon, and grabbed a couple of sheets of metal. He delivered the can to his sire before returning to the berthroom and going to his carrier. Starscream didn't look at him, didn't react as his son handed him the glass and a sheet of metal. Hope took his carrier's servo and made him hold the glass, then pecked a kiss to his lip plates.

"Here, carrier, let me…" Hope forced Starscream to lift the glass to his lip plates and made the adult Seeker drink. He took the glass away once empty and gave his carrier the sheet of metal. "You need to eat it, carrier." He said softly.

Starscream swallowed, not feeling able to get himself to eat. Hope vented a sigh and hugged his carrier.

"I love you. I'm sorry my brother died… He's with Destiny and the others. They're safe and happy there." Hope cupped his carrier's faceplates, studying them for a moment before continuing. "They won't suffer. Sire won't hurt them."

Starscream fought back the sob wanting to break through. "They shouldn't of died…"

"They shouldn't suffer. Being here… They would suffer."

"They're my sparklings."

"And they're my siblings. Carrier… He can't hurt them. They are safe from him. That's what is most important."

Starscream looked into those cerulean optics and that innocent visage. He looked so much like his sire. He was taking more after his sire in physical characteristics than he was looking like a Seeker. It haunted Starscream. But, he was his son regardless and he loved him.

"We need out…"

"We do…" Hope took the sheet of metal and started to bite at it.

"I can't keep doing this…"

"No one can." Hope bit off a piece and handed it to his carrier.

Starscream took it, studied it a moment, then sighed. He took the entire sheet of metal and bit a chunk off, masticated for a bit, then swallowed. Hope watched as his carrier ate the sheet metal, making sure nothing was left. He then hugged his carrier once done, the two cuddling close, giving each other the only comfort and love they would ever know here.

They stayed hugging each other, only having each other, for a few joors before Master entered the room, his spike already out and hardening.

Without any word given, Hope hopped off his carrier's lap as Starscream got on his knees. It didn't take long for Bedlam's spike to be inside of the Seeker's mouth and the brute thrusting. Starscream held onto his enslaver's thighs, mouthing and pleasuring his torturer. Hope hugged his carrier, never leaving his side, ever. No matter what happened. Ever since Destiny died he was there, and even when Master's friends came he was there. He refused to ever let his carrier suffer alone.

"Ahhh… Good, slave." Master stroked Starscream's helm as he overloaded, filling the Seeker's mouth with his fluids. "Go back to your crying. I'll use you again in the morning."

Starscream swallowed the fluids, not allowed to spit, and wiped his faceplates clean with a cloth after Master removed himself. Hope hugged his carrier once the adult Seeker was sitting back on the floor, and Starscream hugged him back. Bedlam turned off the lights and went to recharge, ignoring the two beings he kept chained in his room.

Hope kissed his carrier on the cheekplates before nuzzling olfactory sensors with him. They gently butted and rubbed helms and cheekplates together, having their moment of love and tenderness together.

Starscream lied down, and Hope cuddled against him. They hugged each other as they settled for recharge, another night on the cold floor, but at least they had each other.

* * *

"Seriously? Dat's jus' shtupid." Bedlam grunted with his mouth full of energon goodies, smacking loudly.

He stuffed his faceplates as he watched TV, Starscream leaning over the back of the couch while Master thrust into him. A platter rested over the Seeker's backplates, and his wings were used as napkins for the sloppy eater to wipe his servos on. The Seeker was wearing that bridle, chewing on the bit as mouth lubricant dripped and hung in long, foamy, white tendrils from his mouth.

Hope sat on the couch, holding his carrier's servo, silently watching, knowing better than to speak. Starscream moaned and gasped softly, but was quiet about it. It was the same routine and his body was use to it all. Use to the pain, the hurt, the exploitation, to being merely an object to be owned by his master.

Hope rubbed his cheekplates against his carrier's comforting him as he was raped. Starscream stared ahead into space, having lost the will to fight long ago.

Master ate his fill and overloaded twice into the Seeker before he finally pulled out. He wiped his servos clean on Starscream's aft before slapping it, and forced the Seeker to stand. He belched and coughed in Starscream's face, before wiping the energon from his mouth and smearing it onto the Seeker's visage.

Hope glared, watching his carrier being treated with such disrespect, such disregard to being a living being with emotions and feelings. Master yanked the reins and pulled the Decepticon into the berthroom. He chained him to the wall and left, returning to finish his TV show.

Hope grabbed towels and cleaning solution from the washroom before running into the berthroom. He set it aside, then helped remove the bridle from his carrier's face. The Seekerlet sat on his carrier's lap, gently wiping the stained and dented plates of his carrier's once proud visage. Now, they were only sad, never smiling, no hope in his broken body.

Hope cleaned his carrier's body, even his codpiece and thighs, taking care of his carrier since no one else would. He set the towels aside to be cleaned, then sat on his carrier's lap and hugged him. The two held onto each other, alone once more in their grief, their pain, and living this life of hell.

Hope was silent for some time before he looked up at his carrier and spoke.

"Carrier?"

Starscream looked down at him, stroking his helm, acknowledging his son without needing to speak.

Hope held that servo to his chestplates, the little one resting his helm on his carrier's breastplates. "What sire does to you… Interface… I know it makes sparklings. I see that and hear everyone say it. But… I don't understand _how_? And why does it feel good to sire and his friends but not to the one getting the spike?"

Starscream stroked his son's helm again, then kissed his brow. He vented a tired sigh, and adjusted his legs. "It does hurt me… Most of the time… not always. Sometimes Master is gentle about it… Sometimes he does pleasure me. And sometimes his friends do, too. Depending on their mood. And if they are fantasizing past lovers or their crushes while using me… Which is happening increasingly more…"

"But, why does it hurt more? Why does it even feel good to them? Why do it if it's for making sparklings? How does it make sparklings?"

Starscream didn't answer immediately. "The spike has many sensory nodes on it that feels good when they are rubbed and stroked, whether by a servo, mouth, or valve. It makes the mech spiking feel amazing, happy, and they almost can't control themselves once they get started. The valve has many sensory nodes as well and it feels good when something rubs and presses against them, such as a spike or dildo." He paused. "My mates, Skywarp and Thundercracker… We always interfaced. Constantly. I loved interfacing with them. I felt so amazing and happy… And I almost always was spiked. I sometimes did spike them, but I just… always preferred to be the bottom. And I interfaced with others… There was another I interfaced with who would spike me and it… He was pretty good. Rough, but good. And most of the time he did pleasure me." He was silent, remembering those times. He stroked Hope's helm, looking into those bright, blue optics. "It feels nice when you want it. When your partner does it right. But Master… He wants it and it feels nice to him, but I don't want it. And I don't want it to be done to me the way he does it. I like… I like it done a certain way… And my trinemates knew how. They knew how to play my body like an instrument. Master doesn't. He only cares for his own needs. See… Interface partners need to make sure not only are they enjoying it and getting what they want, but so is their partner. This is why it builds bonds."

"Bonds?"

"Yes, interface is also for building bonds. To trust your partner. Seeker trines interface constantly, and in public, to not only show who we belong to, in a relationship manner not master-slave manner, but to also trust the other. To show our love for each other. To make the other person, our lover, our best friend, our world know how much we love and care for them. Interface is for bonding, for fun and pleasure, and, when the time is right, for making beautiful sparklings to love and cherish forever." He said the last part as he lifted Hope's chin.

Hope sheepishly smiled, looking up at his carrier, but his smile faded when his carrier didn't smile back. He never did anymore.

"Why does sire frag you?"

"For pleasure. For himself, not me. For dominance. To show me who is boss. But primarily for pleasure. When you go through puberty you'll start to feel desires and those will tell you to frag. And once you get a taste of a good frag… You'll want more."

"Would you frag Thundercracker and Skywarp again even after all sire has done to you?"

Starscream bit his lower lip plate as he thought. "Yes. Because I know they never would hurt me, and their love is genuine. And because I need them to heal me from what Master has done to me."

"So, how does it make sparklings?"

"The transfluid from the spike carries something called nanites. These nanites go into my gestation tank, or any gestation tank, and connect to nanites in there. When they interlock, they share coding which allows them to start forming a protoform. The protoform grows over time inside of the gestation tank. They are alive, just too small and weak to live outside of the carrier. They need to develop enough to be able to properly move, have defenses, and other necessities to survive. Just as you are growing by eating metal, the protoform grows inside of the carrier from the metals that the carrier eats. They become part of the sparkling.

"The spark of the sparkling must also form. That's the spark bonding. No spark bonding, no sparkling. And it must happen precisely at the right time so the spark and protoform connect. That they sync up properly. Once a spark is formed and is synced with connected nanites, then the protoform forms, and grows for a stellar cycle inside of the carrier until they are developed enough to come out." He pressed his brow against Hope's. "And then the carrier finally gets to see their beautiful sparkling, and hold them, kiss them, and fuel them."

Hope wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck and hugged him. "I love you, carrier."

"I love you more, Hope."

"I love you most."

"I love you mostest." He kissed Hope's cheekplates. "You're perfection."

"No, you are."

"No, you are. You truly are. You are everything I ever dreamed about in a son. And more. You are the greatest gift I've ever been blessed with. Never forget that. No matter what some may say… Even if you were conceived in rape by a monster, you are still my son, you are still a blessing, and you are still free from your sire's sins." He cupped Hope's helm, making him look at him. "You are not your sire, nor defined by his actions. You were conceived in rape, but you are not unwanted. You are not a curse, you are not a reminder of my abuser. You are my son. And I will love you regardless of the circumstances to which you were given to me. Understand?"

Hope nodded. "Yes."

Starscream slowly nodded, briefly looking down before locking optics with Hope once more. "I love you. Till the bitter end."

"Love you, too, till the bitter end."

They hugged each other, alone in their suffering, but they had each other.

* * *

"Okay, you all know the rules?" Bedlam addressed his friends.

"Yeah, it's stupid." Mayhem grunted.

"I can't believe we are going through with this..." Brakelight groaned.

"Shut it, pussy." Bedlam snapped.

"Okay, so, remember guys, we spin the bottle and whoever it points at has to then pick one of seven cards." Salvo explained. "When a card is picked it cannot be returned, it cannot be exchanged, and it will not be returned to the stack. You will get your card, and whoever's designation is written on that card you will be fragging tonight. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it." Havoc mumbled.

"Can't we do the Decepticon brass first? Autobot brass just feels… Too… Like I'm about to be punished." Brakelight put in.

"No whining." Bedlam grunted.

"Brakey is scared heal be fragging Prowl." Havoc smirked.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Salvo made a face.

"I pray I'm not getting Prowl…" Shock said it miserably.

"He is on one of the cards."

"Okay, we have the costumes… We have vocal recordings…" Brakelight looked at the collected items.

"Okay, so, I did get recordings of actual pleasured moans." Havoc giggled.

"What? Of whom and how?" Brakelight raised an optical ridge.

"Oh, we all know Jazz likes to get it on. I followed him home the other night and got recording of him doing it with someone. And I followed Rodimus home a decacycle ago when he was getting a one-night-stand and recorded him."

"Please, tell me you didn't get Prime or Prowl…" Brakelight groaned.

"No, I didn't. But I did get the masturbation grunts of-"

"Stop!" Salvo raised a servo. "Don't continue."

"Let's just start this." Bedlam grunted.

The Autobots were sitting on the floor in a circle, an empty energon bottle in the middle. Starscream sat on the couch with Hope, the Seeker dressed in almost lingerie-like clothing, something Master's friends liked to do to him of late. They were having more and more sexual fun and fantasies with the Seeker, and dressing up was common. The cloth stretched tightly over the Seeker's body was see-through with many intricate designs, and crystal flower-like jewels dangled and sparkled.

Normally, Starscream might of worn such a thing to tease and play with his trinemates, as they did dress up roleplays often, but now… He wasn't fond of looking sexy or pretty for these creeps in any manner.

"Spin it!"

Brakelight spun the bottle, and the Autobots all yelled and screamed for it to point at the other or to keep going. It eventually did stop, pointing at Salvo.

"I go first." Salvo vented a sigh, shuffling through the cards, hesitating, then selecting one. He slowly turned it around to see the designation written on it. He let out a deep exhale. "Jazz."

"NO!" Havoc screamed. "I was fragging him!"

"Oh, calm down." Bedlam grunted.

"I wanted him, too. Better than Prowl or Ironhide." Mayhem grumbled.

"Well, as dictated, I go first." Salvo stood and approached the Seekers. "Jazz, let's go."

Starscream pressed his brow against Hope's for a loving moment before standing, leaving his son alone on the couch. The Seeker went to the costumes and selected the Jazz outfit. He placed it on, having done these roleplays, these humiliating acts for these twisted minds too many times now.

The Alpha wore his costume which was not the best made, just cheap metals made to look similar to the person it was supposed to be and painted in the color scheme of that person. Like a poor cosplay. His Jazz outfit he now wore was of a blue visor, the horned helm of Jazz, a large bust with headlights, wheels on the shoulders and ankles, and white plates on his lower arms.

"Okay, let's hear your impression." Salvo gestured for Starscream to do so.

Starscream swallowed. "I… I've never attempted to impersonate Jazz… I'm not sure if I can, sir." He said it softly, not making optic contact.

"Just give it a try."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, trying to remember how Jazz talked. He knew the Autobot, he had fought him and spoken with him many times. But, to copy his speech pattern and slang? No, he never considered it.

"Ahem… Uh, hey, bossbot. Keep it real, man."

"Hmm, too Beachcomber." Mayhem stroked his chin.

"Give it more flare." Brakelight suggested.

"Flare?" Starscream perked his wings.

"Expressive. Don't be shy. We can't do better so we're not judging."

"I can't do vocal impressions…" Starscream's wings lowered again. "Ahem… Hey, man, ah found some real nice beats. Ya, dig?" He tried moving his servos as he had seen Jazz do before.

"That's better." Salvo nodded.

"Stars, try saying this, 'yo, Prowler, got a minute for me?'" Brakelight said.

"Yo, Prowler, got a minute for me?" Starscream tried with Jazz's accent.

"He sucks." Havoc grunted. "Just frag 'im!"

"It's okay, I don't need a voice. Come here, St- _Jazz_." Salvo took the Seeker's arm and pushed him against the back of the couch.

"No! You have to do face-to-face!" Havoc shouted.

"Yeah! No cheating!" Bedlam backed him up.

"Fine." Salvo rolled his optics. "Lie on the floor, please."

Starscream slowly did so, having to adjust the hat and visor he wore to not fall off. Salvo got over him, hesitating.

"This already feels wrong."

"Frag Jazz!" Havoc shrieked.

"Ugh…" Salvo turned back to the Seeker, seeing those glowing optics behind the blue visor. "You actually look cute with that on."

"You think so?" Starscream perked his wings, touching the visor.

"Yeah, it compliments your facial structure. Don't you think guys? Doesn't he look good with a visor?"

Some of them nodded, some shrugged, Bedlam shook his helm.

"Okay, um, Jazz… My superior officer-"

"Aw, I'm your superior officer." Starscream placed his servos over his mouth like a happy fangirl.

Salvo rolled his optics. "Play along, Starscream. Jazz, I am going to rock your world… Because that was bad. Can I try again?"

"No retries!"

"Fine… Jazz, let's just do this. Open."

"If I'm your superior officer, shouldn't I give the orders?" Starscream raised an optical ridge.

Salvo gave him a look. "Just open."

Starscream folded away his codpiece, wigs lowering, biting his lip plate. Salvo leaned over and kissed the Seeker on the lip plates, a servo rubbing over Starscream's valve. Hope watched from where he sat on the couch, his wings low, wishing he could stop them.

"Ah-ha!" Starscream gasped as Salvo penetrated him.

"Shhhh, Jazz. Enjoy yourself." Salvo said it almost seductively.

"Yes, sir… I mean… Lay eht on me, mech."

Salvo hesitated, then learned forward and kissed the Seeker on the lip plates. Starscream moaned into the truck's mouth as he began to thrust into him. It wasn't painful nor lustful. Salvo was actually trying to pleasure and enjoy this frag. Part of the roleplay, and also that they were becoming so accustomed to being able to frag the Seeker whenever that the lust wasn't allowed to fester in them to the point they lost all sense of control when finally able to stick themselves into a proper valve. The gang bangs were becoming less of a nightmare most orbital cycles.

"And now for the recording!" Havoc laughed manically as he set down his recording device by the two interfacing individuals.

He pressed a button and soon the recorded moans of the head of Autobot Special Ops sounded from the device's speakers. It wasn't the clearest recording, since Havoc had been in hiding, but it was clear who it belonged to. Other sounds had been poorly edited out, but the moans were still very present.

"Oh, that is nasty!" Brakelight groaned.

"I can't do this." Salvo rubbed over his faceplates.

"Keep going!" Bedlam demanded.

"Keep your optics offline!" Havoc laughed.

Salvo did so, listening to the recording of Jazz's pleasured moans, feeling himself inside someone smaller than him, feeling similar body shapes to the Autobot he heard.

It was getting far too real.

He kissed the Seeker on the lip plates, the visor pressing against his faceplates, strengthening the illusion. Those fine, luscious lip plates… Absolutely heavenly.

"Oh… Oh… Mmmm…. Jazz…. You… feel… So good…."

Starscream panted, moaning softly, feeling Salvo pleasuring his body and actually seeming to care. It made him feel a little better.

"Nrrrgh!" Salvo finally growled as he overloaded, filling the Seeker with his transfluid.

"Get off him! Time for the next person!" Havoc proclaimed, excitedly sitting back in the circle.

Salvo pulled out of the Seeker, studied the flier wearing the visor, and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, cute." He said it softly before joining his friends.

Starscream sat up and removed the Jazz costume, silently listening in on what they were saying.

"Pick me!" Havoc screamed as the bottle was spun.

"It's probably gonna pick you last." Bedlam grunted.

"Better not!"

The bottle ceased spinning and pointed at Mayhem. The tank shrugged, then took a card.

"Ultra Magnus." Mayhem sighed. "I get to frag a wall."

Havoc guffawed. "Go get some!"

Starscream obediently put on the Ultra Magnus costume, it giving him the horned helm, large shoulders, and thicker body parts to look like the Duly Appointed Officer of the Tyrest Accord. The Seeker patiently waited for the next Autobot to approach, grab him, and lower him onto the floor. Starscream bit his lower lip plate, feeling Mayhem's servos roving over his body, making it clear he wouldn't be in control of this frag.

"Got anything to say, Magnus?" Mayhem awkwardly asked.

"Um… 'Do you have anything to say.' Use proper grammar, don't stutter, and properly clean yourself." Starscream tried sounding monotone about it, but stern.

Havoc laughed. "He's got it down!"

"Yes, sir." Mayhem opened his codpiece.

Starscream was soon moaning and whimpering as Mayhem enjoyed himself. The tank grasped the Seeker's shoulders panting into the flier's faceplates, going hard and fast, but not being brutal or cruel about it. Just a solid frag.

Mayhem folded away his chestplates and Starscream did the same, knowing what was expected of him. Mayhem lowered himself, pressing his exposed spark against Starscream's, their spark energy interconnecting in long tendrils, pulling and grasping at the other. Mayhem kissed Starscream on the lip plates, holding the Seeker's helm, his elbows on the floor on either side, thrusting with more passion.

Starscream dared to reach up and hold Mayhem's arms, feeling the massive being in him, pinning him, wrapped around him, caging him. The Seeker felt a sharp shock in his spark, and it sent a wave of almost relaxation through him, a calming sensation. Perhaps Mayhem was just in a good mood and that happiness passed into Starscream's spark, or the tank had a very powerful spark, but whatever the reason it made the Seeker a little more comfortable. He kissed back, pleasing the Autobot, and receiving pleasure back for it. When he made the Autobots feel good he was less likely to be hurt, so he did try to be better about it.

Mayhem cried out when he finally overloaded, his spark savagely bonding with Starscream's. Starscream overloaded with him, the spark bond sending him over the edge. He arched his backstrut, crying out as waves of electricity and ecstasy surged through his abused body. The spark bond burned his spark, feeling like something clawed into him. He gasped, panting hard, knowing that feeling.

He swallowed, calming himself down, not wanting Master to know or suspect.

"That felt awesome. Thanks, Magnus." Mayhem smiled before pulling out.

"You're welcome, sir." Starscream said it quietly.

"Okay, who's next!?" Havoc leaped up to spin the bottle.

Brakelight was next, and he got Prowl. That was the easiest to act out for Starscream for he just remained silent. Shock then went and the Seeker had to pretend to be Bumblebee. He barely knew much about that one…

Then Havoc was next, and he got Optimus Prime.

"Get open!" Havoc demanded, on top of the Seeker, his spike already out and hard.

Starscream quickly did so, wearing a battlemask, horned helmet, large shoulder guards, smoke stacks, and wheels to make him look more like the Autobot leader. He even had windows on the thick bust he wore.

Havoc went to town on the Seeker, laughing and pounding hard and fast into the flier. Starscream moaned, whimpered, and flinched back when Havoc threatened to slap him. Havoc always hurt him. Havoc even would use a whip on the Seeker, and always was the first to encourage Bedlam to beat the wretched creature for the smallest of mistakes.

But what Havoc would do to the Seeker next would be beyond a nightmare for the Alpha.

"I want to go deeper into our roleplay, Optimus." Havoc smirked.

Starscream swallowed, only his optics visible behind the mask. "Yes, sir." He said barely louder than a whisper.

"I brought some other recordings I want to play to you, and my own costume."

"Yes, sir…" Starscream bit his lower lip plate.

Havoc then proceeded to place his recording device by Starscream's helm, then unsubspace a familiar looking helmet. He started to unsubspace more items and placed them on, and the Seeker felt his spark pulse rising.

"M-Master..!" Starscream turned to face his owner who was casually watching. "Please, stop him. Please, Master! I-I can't-"

"I want to see where this is going." Bedlam grunted.

"You know where it's going." Salvo gave him a look before turning to Havoc. "You're sick."

Havoc giggled. "Not sick. Just having some fun. Isn't that right, Starscream? Oh, wait, my bad, Optimus?"

Starscream whined, wanting to get away, but he couldn't. Havoc finished putting on the large, grey bust, shoulder guards, helmet, and a cannon on his arm. He put on red optic covers, making his optics glow crimson. He then turned on his recording device, found the file he wanted, and pressed the play button.

"Starscream."

The Seeker's optics enlarged hearing that familiar vocalizer. He whined, pushing at Havoc.

"Master, h-he's hurting me. Master, _please_! Master, I-I can't!" He begged, feeling coolant pooling in his optics.

Havoc laughed, grasping Starscream's neck and squeezing as he thrust harder and faster.

"IDIOT!"

Starscream felt his spark jump, seeing Megatron before him saying that to him. He started to sob, panic building inside of him. He pushed desperately at Havoc's chestplates, but the speedster only tightened his grip on the Decepticon's neck.

"What were you thinking?!"

Starscream sobbed louder, all the pain, the terror, the abuse returning to him. He saw his old tormentor… He saw those murderous optics… He felt him grabbing him, hurting him… He felt helpless, scared, and the fear of his impending death.

"Why are you useless?" "You're an idiot, Starscream." "I have a more servos on approach for you, Starscream." "Fetch the whip." "Lean over the chair, Starscream, and don't move."

The recording kept going. The recordings of things Megatron had said to the Seeker as heard by spies and their recording devices. The cruelties and abuse that the Autobots were well aware of that happened to the Air Commander by the tyrant.

And it was all coming back to the Seeker.

"Aw, does Optimus not want to frag his arch nemesis?" Havoc giggled as Starscream began to bawl, trembling with fear.

The Seeker lost all control and cried, soon hyperventilating, quaking, and losing sight of reality as a powerful panic attack swept over him. He soon was screaming, his spark pulsating so hard it hurt, and his body shaking so vehemently he couldn't control himself.

"Dammit, you broke him." Mayhem grunted.

"Carrier?" Hope hopped off the couch and dared to approach, not sure who that was on the recording, but knowing his carrier was not doing well.

Starscream kept screaming, bawling, trembling, and hyperventilating with loud gasps for air, his frame beginning to overheat. Then, the begging started.

"P-please, my lord! M-mighty Megatron, p-please! I-I am y-your humble servant! P-PLEASE! I-I live only to serve! SPARE ME!"

Havoc manically laughed, never ceasing his humping nor releasing the Seeker. Bedlam watched in amusement, but the other Autobots were getting uncomfortable. They had never seen such a reaction from the Air Commander before. Nothing at this level of panicking and fear.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! MY LORD, _PLEASE_!"

"Carrier?!" Hope reached out for his carrier, but Starscream didn't notice. He just saw Megatron before him.

"Okay, that's enough." Salvo stood. "You are going to make him go insane.

"He's already losing it." Bedlam grunted.

"No, seriously, this is too much." Brakelight spoke up ."Havoc, stop this."

"What? No! This monster needs to pay for his sins!" The speedster exclaimed, still humping.

"He _is_ paying for his sins." Brakelight stood. "He's an interface slave living chained to a wall! This is psychological abuse that is over the top. He's already lost a bunch of sparklings and is beaten constantly. I think he's learning just fine that way."

"And if you make him lose his processor completely he'll only be harder to control and a worst frag." Salvo added. "Cease or else we won't let you finish."

"You can't threaten me." Havoc spat. "This creature doesn't even belong to you."

"Make him stop." Brakelight ordered Bedlam.

The tank thought for a moment before shrugging. "I agree that I rather my property last longer. Havoc, stop with the Megatron play. Besides, I didn't want to see anymore Megatron and Optimus porn in my life."

Havoc rolled his optics. "Whatever…. Fine."

He turned off the recording, then removed his costume, Starscream was a bawling mess still, hugging himself, trembling. Havoc eventually overloaded and pulled out. Starscream sat on the floor crying, removing the battlemask so he could cover his faceplates. Hope hugged his carrier, listening to the scared sobs of the Seeker.

Bedlam was silent a moment before speaking. "Starscream, come."

Starscream looked up, still crying, but beginning to calm down some. He quickly removed the rest of the costume and approached the tank, Hope trailing behind. Bedlam pulled Starscream onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him close. He made the Seeker rest his helm against his broad chestplates, giving him some comfort.

"You need to calm down." Bedlam grunted. "We're not done with you, yet."

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master." Starscream wiped at his optics, working on no longer crying.

"Havoc won't do that again. I need you to be functional, not broken." Bedlam stroked the Seeker's backplates. "Stop crying or else I'll give you a beating."

Starscream swallowed, forcing himself not to make a sound. Master lifted his chin, studied his face, then kissed him on the lip plates. He stroked Starscream's helm, them pressed it back against his chestplates, holding him there.

"Will he be able to continue?" Shock asked.

"He will." Bedlam grunted, reaching over and spinning the bottle, keeping the Seeker on his lap.

The bottle spun around until it finally ceased, pointing at Bedlam. He took a card, then held it up for Starscream to see.

"Rodimus Prime." Starscream read it quietly.

"Mhmm. Go put on the costume and come back to me."

"Yes, sir."

Starscream slowly got up, winced when Master smacked his aft, and went to retrieve the costume. Hope sat by Brakelight, staying closer to his carrier. The Decepticon soon returned dressed, and Master's servos were all over him. The tank lowered Starscream down and got over him. He kissed him as he penetrated his slave, then started the usual routine.

"I got Rodimus recorded." Havoc smirked, putting his recording machine by the two fragging.

Hope reached over and held his carrier's servo as he was used by Master and the other Autobots. Master did slap the Seeker a few times because he wasn't the biggest fan of the high ranking Autobot, and all Starscream could do was take it.

The Seeker was used by all the Autobots doing their sick game. It wasn't until after they left, he cleaned the apartment, and helped bathe Master that he was finally chained to the wall and left on the floor. The Alpha hugged his son as he cried, unable to do anything else.

* * *

**Three Decacycles Later:**

"N-nackrr."

"More in the throat." Starscream said softly.

"Nahckor."

"Better." Starscream kissed Hope's cheekplates, his son sitting on his lap as the little one held a datapad. "Think you can read it now?"

"Kru nah veershla vuhlgar umnam nahckor."

"Perfect."

"It's weird…"

"Lower your frequency. Not all organics can hear what we say. When you speak their tongue you must use the same frequencies they use. The vardath keep their language at a higher frequency than other technologically advanced organics. So, we raise it when speaking to them. But for species such as the Miliarians it's lower, so you lower your frequency. Their language sounds more like this: Ohahl sowlaendra deh korvasch latnamd do'rah jor. Hear that frequency difference?"

Hope nodded. "Yes. And that language is the shared language of the Galactic Council?"

"Negative. The Galactic Council primarily uses the language of the founders of the Council, the Deboschians. It is referred to as the 'Galactic Tongue.' The frequency is the same as the Miliarians' language. But it's a little more rough. Jahk haskavugn daedrahk nuuuvoyktch. Hear that? Harsher. More aggressive."

"Why is the peace language the harshest one?"

"Because… Logic." Starscream shrugged. "Alright, let's look at your reading of Neocybex." Starscream changed the page of the datapad. "Okay, where did we leave off in our story?"

"They were going to the mountain to find trinemates!" Hope fluttered his wing stubs.

"Yes, they were. Begin."

"'The young Seekers ran together, excited to find the…' Um…"

"What sound does that glyph make?"

"Ntsh."

"Mhmm. And the one after?"

"wwornrir."

"And that last one?"

"aeyir."

"Mhmm. And that together is?"

"Ntsh… Wworrir…aeyir… Everlasting!" Hope proudly proclaimed.

"There you go. You got it. Keep going." Starscream hugged his son, listening to his creation learn to read.

He had to teach Hope everything himself from the datapads he owned, and the ones he borrowed from Master. Sometimes Brakelight shared datapads, since the Autobot claimed to have once been a teacher.

Hope was doing well with his studies. He was reading mostly on his own, he was learning biology, astronomy, and physics, he was understanding basic math, and learning the history of Cybertron, primarily about the Great War, what his carrier had done in it, and about the history of Seekers in its entirety. He was learning it all very quickly and understanding it so well.

Starscream perked his wings when he heard the front door opened, followed by vocalizers. The Seeker placed a servo over his abdominal plates, feeling the little one kicking inside of him. Hope lowered his wings, wishing his sire would stay away forever.

"How was your orbital cycle?" Bedlam inquired as he entered the berthroom.

"Same as always, sir." Starscream replied softly, looking down, hugging his son.

Master unchained the Seeker from the wall and gave the chain a tug. Starscream stood, holding Hope still. The Seeker followed the tank out of the berthroom and into the main room where the other Autobots were waiting. Starscream stroked Hope's backplates, his wings low, not looking forward to another gang rape.

"Hey, gorgeous." Havoc made kissy sounds at the Decepticon.

Starscream walked to the couch and placed Hope on it, hugging his son, staying with him till the last possible moment.

"How's he been doing?" Salvo inquired of Bedlam.

"He's been fine. Submissive, quiet, and depressive as ever." Bedlam grunted.

"Any signs of that ITV acting up?"

"No. I think it's finally gone. But I'm never letting Guzzle interface with him again."

"Told you not to whore Starscream to that guy. He's disgusting."

"Well, I wanted the Shanix."

"Shanix you lost on all that medicine."

"Lesson learned. He's better now and not vomiting or too weak to stand."

"Any signs of viruses?"

"No. Besides the two he's had in the past I've kept his firewall updated and Scalpel comes once a stellar cycle to do a checkup. He's as healthy as he's gonna be." Bedlam shrugged.

"And the sparklings?"

"I keep beating them out of him. Been working fine. All miscarriages or they die before birth."

"Could just use birth control."

Bedlam only rolled his optics. "I prefer my birth control method."

"Abortion is not birth control."

"Whatever."

Salvo glared at him.

"So, when can we start?" Havoc inquired.

"Have at him." Bedlam gave a listless gesture for him to do so.

"Yes!"

Starscream found himself suddenly grabbed and yanked away from his son. The Seeker was slammed onto a table, his codpiece forced open, and in no time someone inside of him. His wings drooped, looking away, gasping softly as he was raped. Hope hugged the datapad he still held, watching his carrier be mounted and used by mech after mech as if he was nothing.

Havoc, Shock, and Brakelight used Starscream in that order before Mayhem got his servos onto the Seeker. He leaned forward as he penetrated the flier, his torso pressed against the Seeker's backplates. His arms wrapped around Starscream's shoulders and upper body. holding him close as he thrust. Starscream bit on his lower lip plate, Mayhem's cheekplates pressed against his own.

"Oh…. Oh… Hah…. Oh! Ohhh…." Starscream offlined his optics, feeling the massive being inside of him, giving him a hard frag, but not being brutal about it. He swallowed, then reached up, cupping Mayhem's cheekplates, keeping his helm close to his own. "Oh…. Mayhem?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I… Oh… Need to tell you something." He whispered.

"About how good I feel in you?" Mayhem smirked lustfully, tightening his hold of the Seeker.

"No, sir. Something else."

"What?" Mayhem bit down on Starscream's neck, giving it a hard tug.

Starscream winced, but remained silent from the pain. "When you made me dress up as Autobots… Oh! Hah… When you fragged me then…. Hah… Ouch… You sparked me… Ah… I'm carrying your creation…"

Mayhem ceased his thrusts and stared at the Seeker. Starscream shrunk back, not sure if the tank would hurt him or not. While he was sure Master's friends had sparked him before, this was the first time he knew for certain one of them did and which one it was.

"You're carrying?" Mayhem dumbly articulated in a raised vocalizer.

"He's carrying again?" Bedlam looked up, as did the others.

Starscream pushed back against Mayhem, static filling his optics. He knew what Bedlam was going to do to him.

"He said I sparked him back when we made him dress like the brass." Mayhem answered.

"He managed to keep it a secret for a while, then." Bedlam stood from where he had been sitting on the couch. "Some hard punches to his abdomen will end it."

Coolant pooled in Starscream's optics, the thought of losing another one too much for him. Soon, soft sobs escaped his vocalizer as he covered his faceplates. Mayhem looked at him, thinking, then spoke.

"No, don't."

"What?" Bedlam raised an optical ridge.

"He said it's mine, so, I say leave it be."

Starscream looked up at him, coolant still leaking down his cheekplates. Mayhem bit his lower lip plate when he saw that glimmer of hope, of pleading, of a broken carrier silently begging with all the strength he had for the life of his creation. And that look made him feel guilt, now knowing that he was a part of this in more ways than just interfacing some Seeker. They had connected, they had made a life, and this Seeker loved what was also his creation despite all he had done to him.

This Seeker wasn't the sparkless monster like the stories about Seekers claimed they were. No, this Seeker was different.

"Mayhem, it's a Seeker. No matter who sired it it's a Seeker. And my slave already makes enough of those without your help." Bedlam snapped.

"Yes, but this one is mine. I want to know what they look like. This is actually exciting!" He smiled. "Everyone told me I was too stupid to be a sire, but it's happening!"

"Mayhem, it's a Seekerlet. You can't take them home with you. We need to keep this all secret." Brakelight said calmly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I can take a Seekerlet home. Just leave it with the carrier until weaned and then take home and care for it."

"Yes, but they have a different culture, different needs. You're a tank, they are fighter jets. And they need to go to school, get outside… They won't stay small forever. Look at Hope. He's getting bigger every orbital cycle. And you know once they are fully grown they are very dangerous and strong."

"Be-I mean, _'Master_ …' Stupid title… has kept Starscream just fine." Mayhem pointed out.

"He almost killed him." Salvo grunted with crossed arms.

"He's not that easy to maintain." Bedlam grumbled. "It's a lot of beating, showing your dominance, and constant vigilance. These things are not for the weak and inexperienced to own."

"But, it would be my creation and I would raise 'em." Mayhem said as he stroked Starscream's helm, petting the Seeker as one would a cyberdog.

"Still a Seeker and they all become violent. It's their programming."

"I want to give it a try." Mayhem said resolutely. "I want to see my sparkling." He turned to Starscream. "Is it kicking?"

Starscream looked up at him, his crying now ceased. He slowly nodded. "Yes, sir…" Was the quiet answer.

"Can I feel?"

Starscream perked his wings, then nodded. Mayhem smiled as he stepped back, pulling the Seeker with him, and touching the abdomen. He waited a bit, pressing his servo against the Seeker's body until he felt some movement. His smile grew.

"They already know I'm the sire. I felt that."

"He probably is lying about you being the sire." Havoc suggested.

"No, he has my creation in him. I know it." Mayhem kept smiling, getting excited as he thought more about being a sire.

"Regardless if it's your creation, that's still my slave. That's my property." Bedlam snapped as he jabbed a digit at Starscream. "And I don't want my property breeding. That thing in it will be killed."

"No, it won't." Mayhem glared at him.

"Yes, it will." Bedlam growled dangerously.

Starscream started to softly cry again, feeling Mayhem's arms tightening around him.

"No, I'm keeping my creation. I'll give you Shanix and supplies for Starscream and the sparkling until I take him in. And as soon as the sparkling is weaned I'll take it."

"Mech, it's still gonna be a Seeker." Shock pointed out.

"It's still gonna be my creation."

"Why do you care so much?" Bedlam demanded.

"Because it's mine. And… I never thought I'd have a creation. Especially not a creation with a really hot 'bot like Starscream. I mean… Come on, guys, look at him. He's beyond sexy as hell. And my sparkling is gonna be a looker and not look like my ugly mug. That's the best I'm ever gonna get. And, yeah, they'll be a Seeker, but maybe having my CNA will make them not so violent. Hope is super mellow. Maybe only pure Seekers are the psychos. And thinking about it, Starscream has been really mellow for a few stellar cycles now. Maybe you can train out the violence."

"He hissed at me the other orbital cycle." Brakelight deadpanned.

"Better than biting or trying to kill you."

"Mayhem, I get you want to be a sire, but having a creation with a slave who also happens to be a mass murderer and our enemy is too much. I can help get you a date." Shock said.

"There's no help for that…" Salvo grunted.

"See!" Mayhem gestured to Salvo. "I can't get a date! I can never have a normal relationship or find a mate because I'm too stupid and ugly for that! This is _literally_ my only way of being a sire!"

"I don't think you're stupid." Starscream said softly. "My mate was an idiot and I still love him."

"See, Starscream is attracted to idiots! I can have a creation with him!"

"Never said I was attracted to idiots…"

"Mayhem…" Shock groaned.

"It's happening. Starscream is having this carrying." He rubbed over Starscream's abdomen. "I'm going to be a sire."

"You will have to pay for the supplies and pay me for housing it until it leaves." Bedlam grunted.

"Fine, I can do that. And I'll pay for medical bills and everything." His smile kept growing until he hugged Starscream to thank him for this. I'll visit every orbital cycle."

"Only when I say you can."

"Okay, fine. But I'll come a lot. Oh, we shouldn't frag him while he's carrying."

"I'm going to frag him. It'll be fine."

"You can't beat him."

"I'll beat his aft and flog him still when necessary."

"You need to fuel him better. And let him move around more. Oh, he should get a shower."

"Mech, he killed Autobots." Havoc grunted.

"He did. But he's now carrying my creation. He has to be treated well until I get my little sparkling. I'm going to give him a shower. And get him some energon."

Bedlam rolled his optics. "Can't go soft on them. That's how they make you an easy kill."

"He won't kill me." Mayhem finally pulled out of the Seeker. "Come on, I'm going to give you a warm shower." He took Starscream's servo and led him towards the washroom.

"You owe me the water bill for that shower." Bedlam curtly ordered.

"I'll give you the Shanix tomorrow."

The tank pulled Starscream into the washroom, Hope quickly following. The Seeker was taken into the shower and the water turned on. He flinched when Mayhem touched him, but these servos were different. They were gentle. Something he hadn't felt since his trinemates had last held him. He had almost forgotten what that felt like.

Mayhem began to scrub the Seeker clean with a soapy cloth, the silver becoming brighter and the disgusting rust and mech fluid stains finally being removed after having been there for so long. Starscream didn't react as Mayhem cleaned him, too scared to do anything. Hope took the chance to clean himself, rarely ever in the shower himself. He smiled as he stood in the warm water, feeling it stream over his body and splash in his faceplates.

"Why are you being nice?" Starscream quietly asked, not looking at the Autobot.

"Because you are carrying my creation and I know that when a person is healthy and happy it gives the sparkling a better chance at surviving. At least, I was told this."

"But I'm a Decepticon."

"Yeah, you are."

"And a slave."

"Mhmm."

"A Seeker."

"I know."

"So… Why?"

"Because, you have my creation in you."

"Just because of that you are treating me nicely?" Starscream looked up at him.

"Well, yeah. I want my creation to live."

"Our creation." He paused. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm doing this for the sparkling, not you."

"I know. I care for my creations more than myself so I thank you for thinking about them."

Mayhem was silent for a bit as he cleaned the Seeker. He finally was wiping down the faceplates of the flier, revealing that gorgeous visage from all the filth that had collected onto the slave's face. The optics bright, the high cheeks, the narrowed chin, the thin lip plates, so young looking despite all the cruelty and abuse he had suffered from throughout his life. He was absolutely stunning.

"You really are pretty."

"I get told that a lot." Starscream said softly. "Some would argue that's why Megatron never killed me. Some would say my aft and valve was why he kept me around. But physical characteristics are not what make me who I am."

"I think they define you."

"Then you know nothing about me."

"I know enough."

Starscream was silent a bit before speaking. "Mayhem?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you buy me?"

"What?"

"Would you buy me from Master? Would you make me your property?" He swallowed. "I'll obey you. I promise. And Hope. Please, buy Hope, too."

"Starscream, he's not going to sell you. Salvo has been trying to buy you from him ever since he killed that femmling of yours. Brakelight even has tried to pitch in to get an amount that would make him bulge. He won't."

"Can you threaten him? Tell him that if he doesn't sell me you'd tell Optimus?"

"You don't threaten him… He's dangerous."

"I know. He's killed fifteen of my sparklings and has broken my body more than once. I can't stay with him. _Please_ … Whatever it takes, please buy me and my son."

"Why me?"

"Because you've already shown you're not a monster like he is. You, Salvo, Shock… Even that pedophile Brakelight are a thousand times better than Master."

Mayhem vented a sigh. "I'm trying to buy you. I would love to have my own slave."

"I'll behave for you. I promise."

"Seeing what he's done to you… I think the fight is gone in you."

"He'll hurt me when you leave…"

"I'm going to tell him not to."

"He doesn't listen."

"I know."

"This is why you need to buy me

"I'll keep trying."

Mayhem finished cleaning the Seeker, gave him and Hope energon, then had a long chat with Bedlam to make sure the other tank wouldn't hurt the flier.

Starscream sat on the couch hugging Hope during the ensuing arguments, the threats, Shanix being offered, angry farewells, and finally the tense silence that followed. Bedlam locked the door behind his friends once they left and vented a sigh.

"You certainly can stir up people's emotions." He grumbled as he approached. "Don't see why people get so emotional over a sparkling." He stopped by the Seeker, studying him a moment before continuing. Go to the berthroom and get on the berth. I'll chain you there since Mayhem demands it so much."

Starscream nodded as he slowly stood. He carried Hope into the berthroom and sat on the berth. Master soon chained him to the berth and left the room. The carrier hugged his son, the two savoring this time together, alone from the Autobots.

"Think he'll let this one live?" Hope asked softly.

"I don't know… But I pray he does."

"I want one of them to buy us." Hope hugged his carrier tighter as he rested his helm on Starscream's chestplates. "I bet they would be nicer… Let us shower… And get us cake."

"Yes… I imagine they would be nicer. I hope one of them buys us soon… Anything has to be better than here… I would even take Prime being my master than this brute…"

"Think we'll ever be free?"

Starscream swallowed, stroking his son's helm. "I don't know… I hope so… But I don't know…"

"I want to feel the sun. I wonder what it feels like."

"It feels nice… And the wind… The smell of the outdoors… It's nice."

"What is freedom like?" Hope looked up at his carrier.

Starscream swallowed. "Like living… Like… The best feeling in the world. Like no one can stop you. And there's no pain… No one hurts you… And there's love. So much love."

"Love from who?"

"From those who you choose to be your partners until death. And from friends." He paused. "Freedom is the greatest feeling, the greatest gift we can have. And only truly living comes with it."

"I want to have that." Hope looked up at his carrier. "I'll be free. And then I'll be able to go into the sun and feel the wind. And I want to go places like on TV. I want to do that 'hang out' thing with friends where people just do things together. I want to pick flowers, and play with cybercats, and see the stars." He paused. "Have you seen the stars?"

"I have. They're beautiful. I've been to other planets many times. You see stars when you go into outer space."

"I want to go to outer space. Is there wind there?"

"No, but there's no boundaries. It is the ultimate freedom."

Hope smiled. "I'm going to outer space then. Freedom sounds so cool."

"Yeah, it is… It really is."

"Love you, carrier."

"Love you more, Hope."

Hope snuggled against his carrier, ready for recharge and eager to dream about this thing called "freedom."

* * *

**A Decacycle Later:**

Hope pulled the blanket over his carrier as Starscream recharged on the berth. The Seeker was tethered to the headboard, his servos manacled in front of him, and his ankles chained together. He was exhausted from the carrying and requiring frequent naps. This carrying felt like it was draining him more than previous carryings.

Mayhem did visit often to check on the Seeker, pay Bedlam, and drop off energon, goodies, sheet metal, additives, and blankets for the Seeker. And never once did the tank ask to frag the Decepticon. No, he actually was caring for him, and even helping Hope some.

Master still fragged Starscream every orbital cycle, but now since the gang bangs had mostly ceased it was getting easier for the sparked flier.

Hope made sure the blanket covered his carrier completely, then kissed the adult Seeker on the cheekplates. He hopped off the berth and walked out of the room, going to get himself an energon snack.

Bedlam raised an optical ridge as he watched the Seekerlet walk across the room to the energon room, the small being so confident when caring for his carrier and himself.

"Hope, come here." Bedlam grunted.

Hope turned around, wings perking. He then trotted obediently over and looked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit here." Master patted the spot beside him.

Hope hopped up and sat beside his sire. Master stroked his son's helm, then pulled him closer by the shoulders.

"What are you up to?"

"Just getting energon."

"Hmm." Master was silent a moment before continuing. "Carrier recharging?"

"Yes." Hope nodded.

"Good. I'd like you to do something for me."

"What's that?" Hope looked up at him, his wings perking.

Master spread his legs out as he slouched. "Well, I can't disturb your carrier while he's recharging, can I?"

"I rather you not."

"Then, I'll need your help."

"For?"

Master then removed his codpiece and let out his spike. "I need you to stroke this."

Hope's wings lowered. "But… I'm a sparkling…"

"Touching it is fine. Go ahead."

"Carrier said-"

"You think I care? Or should I get the whip?" He glared dangerously.

Hope's optics widened. "No! I'll do it!" He quickly reached over and grabbed his sire's spike, not wanting to be hurt.

"Better. Now, stroke it. Move your servos up and down it. Pet it. Good. That's better. Don't stop."

Hope stroked his sire's spike, it not being as bad as he thought it would be. His carrier always acted like it was so awful, but it felt like metal. Like anything else. It just kind of oddly lifted up and hardened.

"Really squeeze it. Good. Now, you need to lick it."

"Lick it?" Hope looked up at him. "Why?"

"You see when your carrier takes it in his mouth?"

"Yeah… A lot…"

"You're putting your mouth on it now. Lick it and see how much of the tip you can get in your mouth."

"I thought only adults were supposed to mess with spikes and valves?"

"Brakelight says sparklings can do it too and I'm curious if what he says is true. Put your mouth on it or else I'll give you an aft beating."

Hope swallowed. He crawled between his sire's legs, still stroking the giant thing, not sure how to do this. He leaned forward and licked the tip, making a face.

"Why does it taste funny?"

"That's just how they taste. Keep going."

Hope turned back to the spike, not looking forward to this, but he didn't want to be hurt again. He licked it, made a face, then licked it again.

"Put your whole mouth on it."

Hope did so, sticking what he could inside of his small mouth. It wasn't much, but Master seemed to like it. He made the Seekerlet keep stroking his spike as the little one mouthed. He made him suck, and lick, and squeeze the phallus, pleasuring his sire.

While it was nothing compared to what Starscream could do, it was better than nothing. Starting the sparkling young would make him be amazing by the time he was sexually mature. So he made him keep working. It took a while, but he finally overloaded. It wasn't the best overload, it was barely enough pleasure to get him to overload, but it did come.

"Blech!" Hope jumped back as cum shot into his mouth and all over his faceplates. He raised his servos to deflect the still spurting transfluid from hitting his faceplates.

"That means you did it correctly." Master smirked. "Still room for improvement. Go clean yourself. Oh, and don't tell your carrier."

"Why?"

"Because if you do I'll beat you with a cable. Go on."

Hope hopped off the couch and ran into the washroom. He turned on the sink and cleaned his faceplates, servos, and chestplates where all the cum had coated him. He washed out his mouth and got the liquid out along with the bad taste. Once clean he exited the washroom, wings low, feeling strange from what just happened.

Master acted as if he didn't even exist. Hope went into the energon room, grabbed some energon, and returned to his carrier. He sat on the berth beside the recharging Seeker, but his appetite was now gone. He set the energon aside, and curled up against his carrier, wrapping Starscream's arms around him in a hug.

The Seekerlet swallowed, thinking about what just happened. It scared him, and he didn't like doing that. It just felt weird, and seeing his carrier hating it meant it wasn't good. He felt… Like he did something wrong.

He cried, scared of what happened and upset he couldn't even talk to his carrier about it to fully understand what it was that his own sire had just done to him.

* * *

**I got this one out sooner...**

**Starscream has been a prisoner now for about 5-6 years. Yeah, that long.**

**The madness he's showing, the pacing, the twitching, memory loss, etc. are the most common forms of madness animal in captivity, such as zoos, circuses, and aquariums show. That's why those places are so cruel. Well, one of the many reasons they are cruel is due to the lack of stimulation and small cages the animals live in driving them insane. Zoos and aquariums are not "educational." Children know more about dinosaurs from reading books than about any animal at the zoo. Animals in captivity don't behave normally due to being in cages and going mad. If you want to learn about them watch them in the wild, watch a documentary, read a book. And of circuses also beat the absolute shit out of animals to make them perform stupid tricks. Many zoos also do this, even aquariums such as SeaWorld with their orca shows.**

**My parents would cough in my face and do other degrading things like that to me and my siblings... Again, Bedlam is based off my father.**

**Starscream has to keep reminding Hope he loves him despite being conceived in rape because many people are bullied for this. No baby asks who they are born to or how they are conceived. And people think abortion helps rape victims when it doesn't. Less than 1% of all abortions come from rape. The over 99% is from consensual sex. If people had just used birth control... Instead of being Bedlams...**

**But, abortionists try to use rape to justify baby murder, and claim that victims will "only see their rapist in the baby" or that the baby will be "unloved" and other awful stuff that's not true. So many love their babies despite what the father did because they know that baby is not their father, and the father's actions don't define that baby. That baby is their own person and won't cause harm to their mother.**

**Many people are bullied if they were conceived in rape and it makes them feel like they are the reason their father raped their mother. And they self loathe, they hurt themselves, they commit suicide, and it's all because people treat them like they are their rapist fathers. They are not.**

**It's awful listening to people say they should of never been conceived or aborted because they have been led to believe their mothers hate them or they "ruined" their mothers' lives. No, they didn't. They are NOT their fathers and should NEVER be treated as such.**

**So, Starscream has to make sure Hope knows no matter what he loves him, he sees him as a blessing and not a curse, and he's glad he has him even if he was conceived in rape. Because Hope is not Bedlam, and never will be responsible for his sire's actions.**

**Bedlam shows some affection to Starscream at times for control. It's a common abuser tactic. Treat the victim nicely to make them think you care and that the beatings are "necessary," and this makes the victim more obedient. This is basically all of what happens in A Prince of Vos.**

**Vardaths are from my original stories. :D My username on dA, Ga Maleven, actually is the name of my main vardath character.**

**Miliarians are a canon species, the Deboschians... I made up the name but it;s supposed to be those four armed aliens in the IDW comics that are the top controllers of the Galactic Council. You know... The ones who always pop up. The one invited Ultra Magnus on his ship, was taller than Magnus, Magnus smiled at him, and all of that. Those dudes.**

**So, language is complex... Most species speak in a frequency us humans don't hear because we have REALLY bad hearing. Just like we have awful smell and sight compared to other species. We really do. And all animals speak a language, we simply can't hear nor understand it. Fish speak and we can't hear it. Cats can speak in a frequency we hear and one we can't hear, so your cat could be calling you stupid to your face and you don't even hear. Dogs are the same.**

**And in the IDW comics it was confirmed that Cybertronians speak on varying frequencies that some we hear and some we can't. All species speak on different frequencies so it's important for a Cybertronian to copy this when they speak to another species.**

**Neocybex, the language Cybertronians speak, has never been heard or explained in the comics fully to us. But, judging from hints and their written language, it appears to be a very harsh sounding language. throughout comics their language is said to be "terrifying" and that organics "can't stand the sound of it." This might be due to the frequencies of it, but it may also be due to the way it's spoken.**

**Looking at their species, the kind of names they have (especially made up ones), how organics react to the sounds they produce, and the different sounds/frequencies they can speak at due to their biological makeup, it is very likely their language is harsh and produces sounds most organics can't make. Melissa Fairborne in the IDW comics was actually learning Neocybex from Thundercracker. She never tried speaking it on panel, so it may be because she doesn't know enough or humans just can't make those sounds. But she can hear the sounds and know what it means. Like when you hear an angry dog bark verses a happy bark. We don't know exactly what the dogs are saying nor able to speak it, but we understand the meaning.**

**And the live action Bayformers we do hear Cybertronians speak their tongue and it's very harsh. Whether or not this same language is used in the IDW comics is uncertain, but we have heard similar sounds used in cartoons.**

**So, given all of this, the fear it creates in organics, the different frequencies, how names are not all smooth and flowing, how they sound in movies, the rough text of the language, and the ability of them creating sounds unlike any organic, it stands to reason that Neocybex is a course, rough, ugly sounding tongue to the organic ear. And most of the words cannot be said with the organic tongue. I mean, we see Cybertronians able to speak without even having their tongue or bottom jaw (Last Stand of the Wreckers, Whirl, Wheeljack, Chromedome, Rewind, Tailgate, Cyclonus (missing cheeks), Bludgeon, etc.). So, they can clearly produce their language in their vocalizers alone, and therefore it must be more robotic. And in all cartoons and movies the added robotic effect over the actors' voices confirm they sound more robotic.**

**TL;DR, Cybertronians sound like Germans. There. :P**

**Mayhem just wants a baby, okay! And if you notice, when Bedlam's friends first met Starscream they all treated him like trash. Over time they are being nicer to him because they see him suffering and are feeling pity, especially when he lost Destiny, and they are learning more about Seekers. They always saw Seekers as evil and the enemy before. Always saw them killing on the battlefield and heard the stories about them. Now, they see this broken Seeker who is mourning the lost of his baby like any mother would, he clearly has a spark, he's not dumb, he's not a mindless killing machine, and he just wants this babies and to be free.**

**They see a living being, not a monster. And so they are beginning to see how horrible Bedlam is and want to take Starscream away. They still don't fully see Starscream as an equal, more like a pet who deserves better treatment (not that pets are lower than us. All lives are equal). And seeing how cruel Bedlam is to babies is really making them rethink thinks. That's why they now want to buy him.**

**And Mayhem understands a baby is just a baby, and this is his baby. He feels a connection to Starscream now. They share creating this life. Starscream is no longer just someone to frag, he's now the mother of his baby. And that puts Starscream in a whole new light.**

**Hope has NEVER stepped foot out of the apartment. He has lived every second of his life inside of there. Inside a bedroom, living room, bathroom, kitchen, and closet. He's known nothing else. And he's about 5 years old now in human age.**

**He truly knows nothing about freedom.**


	10. Sold to the Highest Bidder

**WARNING:** _Disturbing Underage Content._

**Chapter 10**

**Two Decacycles Later:**

"Ow… Oh… Oh… Ouch… Hah… Oh…"

Bedlam pinned down the Seeker onto the berth, thrusting savagely into his slave. Starscream leaned over the berth, his wrists manacled, and his body exhausted from the carrying. His sparkling was still kicking and alive inside of him, and he was hoping this one would survive. Master hadn't been beating him like before, but still gave him an aft beating with a metal cable or a flogging every now and again.

Hope sat on the berth watching his carrier being raped. His sick, tired, weak, and often ill carrier made to just take this mistreatment, unable to fight back or defend himself. The Decepticon didn't even look at his son, hating that he saw all of this.

"Nnnrrrgh! Hahhhhhh…" Master sighed heavily, relieving himself into his slave's body, finally having his release. "That was lovely." He stroked the Seeker's body. "Good mech… You did good."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, patiently waiting for the tank to pull out and leave him. Master did pull out, and the Seeker stood, a servo over his abdominal plates, feeling the sparkling kicking inside. His sparkling moved a lot and he felt a lot of kicking. A very active sparkling indeed.

"Clean up." Master grunted before walking out of the room.

Starscream did so, wiping down the berth, the floor, and himself, removing all the signs of the rape. Once it was cleaned he sat on the berth, Hope crawled onto his lap, and the two hugged each other. Starscream lied on his side, so weak from the carrying, and his body ill cared for by the brute. Hope snuggled against his carrier, their brows pressed together, enjoying each other's mere presence.

Starscream soon fell into recharge, his engine purring softly as he finally was able to truly rest and take a break from the constant abuse. Hope cuddled, his carrier's arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he stayed with the only person who loved him.

He perked his little wings when he heard a knock, then his sire opening the door. There were vocalizers, sound of someone nearing, then the regular visitor entered the room. Hope smiled, this person's presence now welcomed. This person was definitely not like he had been stellar cycles ago. No, he was so different now.

"How's he doing?" Mayhem asked as he stood by the berth, a servo hovering over Starscream's helm, ready to pet, but holding off.

"He's tired." Hope replied softly. "Sire was just fragging him."

"I smell it…" Mayhem tentatively stroked Starscream's helm, gently onlining the very sparked Seeker. Crimson optics dimply onlined, and Mayhem greeted the flier with a warm smile. "Hey, Starscream. Sorry for onlining you. Just wanted to see how you're doing."

Starscream faintly smiled, Mayhem's presence now meaning he would be treated like a person, something he almost had forgotten. He managed the weakest of wing flutters, as Mayhem petted him some more.

"I'm exhausted." Starscream vented a sigh.

"Yeah, you look it. How's the sparkling?"

"Alive and well. Been kicking all orbital cycle."

"I got stuff for you."

Starscream perked his wings as he watched Mayhem unsubspace energon goodies, additives, and some toys.

"I thought the sparkling would like these." The tank said softly, not sure about his gifts.

"No, they will. Thank you." Starscream took the sparkling toys. They were stuffed turbofoxes, cybercat, and a stuffed Optimus Prime figure. He didn't like the Prime, but a toy was a toy and his creations needed something other than that gross thing he had made for Hope.

"Think you have a femmling or mechling?"

"I have no idea. I'm excited to find out." Starscream rolled onto his back, studying the Optimus toy that he held.

Mayhem sat on the berth beside him and placed a servo on Starscream's abdomen. He smiled when he felt the slight kicking. He rubbed over the Seeker's belly, so excited for his creation.

"What should we designate them?"

"We?"

"Well, if they're a Seeker you know Seeker designations so you need to help me."

"I kind of wanted to designate them 'Freedom.'" Starscream said softly, not looking at the Autobot.

Mayhem was silent, biting on his lower lip plate. His optics fell on the manacles on the Seeker's wrists, seeing how they dug into the metal, how misshapen it was from chains always being on him. The Seeker's body covered in scares, dents, all wounds visible since he had no paint, no waxing, nothing done to pretty up his body. And the collar had been on so long and so tight it was already embedding itself into the Seeker's neck cables, making movement uncomfortable.

Mayhem saw a tortured prisoner, not a monster. And he felt uncertain about his stance on whether this was right or not anymore.

"I got something else for you." He said softly.

Starscream looked up at him. "Did you buy me?"

"No… He still won't budge… Salvo is working on saving ten thousand Shanix to see if maybe that will do it." He paused, seeing Starscream's expression, the Seeker on the verge of crying, hoping so much to get away from the monster that did this to him. "I got something else for you. When I went to get the toys they had, um… Other stuff there and I saw something you might like. I actually have been reading up on Seeker culture and saw that this is something you guys like to give each other."

Starscream perked his wings, a little curiosity mixing into the sad optics. "What?' He asked barely louder than a whisper.

"Well, um… Here." He then unsubspaced some blue, crystal flowers and handed them to the Seeker.

Starscream's optics widened a little, completely surprised by this gift. He took them, his wings fluttering slightly. Hope's optics were wide, never having seen fresh crystal flowers before. Not before him like this. He reached out to touch them, absolutely fascinated by them.

"You got me flowers?" Starscream swallowed, the unexpected kind gesture taking him aback, and the wave of emotions causing coolant to pool in his optics.

"They were there, and the datapad said Seekers like to give each other them." Mayhem scratched his nape, feeling awkward.

Starscream nodded, holding back sobs. "Yes… We share them when we court each other."

"This isn't a date."

Starscream faintly smiled at that. "Of course it isn't. Why would an Autobot grounder ever date a Decepticon Seeker? Such things are never meant to be." He hugged the flowers. "Thank you. It really is appreciated."

"Just trying to help you since you are sparked with my creation."

"Not because you have some deeply hidden infatuation for me?"

"No, not that."

"Admit it… You have a crush on me." Starscream slowly nodded with a smirk.

"No crush. You are pretty, but there's no crush."

"Just pretty? Surely you've looked at me with more admiration than just 'pretty?'"

"Okay, downright gorgeous. Yes, you are very sexy and fine as hell. I admit it. But still no crush."

"Your eagerness to bang me and how hard you are inside of me begs to differ."

"Just an erection."

"I've been fragged by many people. Those who have more interest in me have harder spikes. You don't have to love me to think I'm beautiful and fraggable, but you still are very hard in me."

"After you give birth I'll remind you."

"Going back to raping me?"

"Don't say it like that…"

"Mayhem, you've become very sweet and a doll towards me, but I still don't want to interface you. It's rape."

"You'd never want an Autobot to interface you."

"Not true…"

"Oh? So there are Autobots you would frag?"

"Absolutely. No denying it. I'm sure there are other Decepticons beside me you'd frag. Am I right?"

Mayhem thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, there's some."

"Such as..?"

"Other Seekers."

"Obviously. A non-Seeker."

"I don't know… Embarrassing to say…"

"Mayhem, you've stuck yourself inside of me a lot. We are past intimacy secrets and dark fantasies. Who'd you bang?"

Mayhem thought before answering. "Soundwave."

"Soundwave? Really? Good luck with that. Even if he was still alive that mech…" Starscream studied his flowers as he continued. "I've gone into brothels with him. I've brought in femmes to the officer quarters and he… He is so… Basic. He does the deed but is very much a gentlemech about it. And overpays the whores. And the moans he makes…. Think someone had their spike caught in a boombox."

"Okay, who would you say would be better?"

"For experience you want a person who is part of a gestalt. Those combiners frag constantly so are very good. And I would recommend Blast Off. He's the least likely to bite it off when sucking."

"Okay, well, which Autobot would you bang willingly?"

"Prowl. No, hear me out: I would bang Prowl, not because I think he looks good nor that I think he's a good frag, but simply because I want to make him suffer knowing someone he hates more than anything penetrated him and wrecked him harder than a train crash. Ultimate revenge is his humiliation when I destroy him…"

"Ew… Anyone else?"

"Rodimus."

"Why?"

"Because he runs that mouth so much it has to be good with oral."

"Okay, someone you would bang because you think they are sexy or like them. Not because you want to use interface for revenge."

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking, his vocalizer softer now. "Skyfire."

"Who?"

"Someone I once was in love with long ago before… Everything went to hell."

"Is he still alive? I've heard that designation before."

"If he survived the final battle… Yes, he would be alive."

"Did he love you?"

"Did."

Mayhem was silent a bit before speaking. "If you were to get your freedom back… I know your mates are dead, but would you look for new ones?"

Starscream bit his lower lip plate. "I… No."

"Why?"

"Because…" Starscream swallowed, feeling coolant pooling in his optics as he thought about his trinemates. "I-I feel… I would be b-betraying them."

"Why would that be betraying them?"

"Because I've been trined to them for so long. I trined them when I was in the Vosian War Academy. I wasn't even a vorn old yet. I lived…" Sobs started to escape his vocalizer. "I went through the majority of my life w-with them. I lost my virginity to them, I learned to trust again because of them, they helped me through everything in my life from Megatron's beatings, the loss of my Seekers, all the stress of the war… Vos falling… A-and we had been planning having sparklings together, and how we would rebuild Vos and retire and… They always were the reason I kept going, that I knew someone cared, and were the only love and kindness I ever knew. I can't just… throw them away for someone new!"

"I wouldn't say that's 'throwing them away.' I never mated, so I can't say I know what you're going through. And you were joined with them for so incredibly long… Relationship goals there. But… Wouldn't they want you to be happy?"

"I'd be happy to be free once more. To fly again… To not see my sparkling suffering… To own my body again… To return to Vos and lay my friends and family to rest in the catacombs. To just see my home again… And finally end it so I can be with my mates again."

"You think they would want you to die?"

"I think they would want me to be happy, and that's the only way I will be happy. I can't live without them."

"What about Hope?"

Starscream swallowed, torn between staying for his son, and being with his trinemates and other creations in the afterlife. It was not an easy choice. Mayhem studied him, speaking when the Seeker didn't for a bit.

"I'm sorry you lost them. I never thought I would say I'm sorry over Decepticons dying, but… I know it's not easy when someone loses those they love. And I know you really love them. And they must've really loved you."

Starscream didn't speak, just looked at the flowers as coolant leaked from his optics and trailed down the sides of his faceplates.

Mayhem rubbed the Seeker's slightly extended abdomen for a moment before continuing. "Seeing how much you love and care for Hope and Destiny… I can honestly say I trust you with my creation. I mean, _our_ creation. You may be an evil Decepticon, but you do make a good carrier."

"Thank you, Mayhem. And for an Autobot who has punched and raped me a lot… You seem to be a caring sire."

"Now you're starting to make me rethink my stance on Decepticons."

"Hey, some Decepticons are truly evil. This is coming from a Decepticon. I don't blame you for hating us. But, there are 'Cons who deserve so much better than what they got in life."

"Guessing you're one of them?"

"I like to pretend I am, but I am a monster."

"Why you think that?"

Starscream vented a sigh. "I am one who encouraged Megatron to turn to violence to defeat the Senate. I murdered the Senate. I was one of Megatron's top assassins. I became his first lieutenant for the majority of the war. I led many into battle, killed so many with my own servos, and did things no god of any religion would forgive me for. I am a monster, and I know redemption will never come for me."

"You don't seem so bad to me now since I've learned more about you."

"You don't know me very well, then."

"I know you love your creations and mates. And I don't think monsters could ever love."

"Master certainly can't love."

"Yeah…" Mayhem rolled his optics. "That aft…"

"Can't you abduct me?"

"And have him suspect and come after me? Yeah, won't end well for anyone…"

"Ouch..!"

Mayhem quickly turned to the Seeker. "What's wrong?"

"Contraction."

"Huh?"

"My body is preparing for the nearing labor. That's all. Sometimes contractions can happen orbital cycles before the sparkling is born."

"Still, it's exciting."

"Yeah."

They continued talking for the next two joors until Bedlam entered the berthroom, obviously not in the best of moods.

"Get out. You had enough time with him." He grunted at Mayhem.

"Fine." Mayhem vented a sigh. "I'll come back later, Starscream. Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will. Thank you, Mayhem." Starscream faintly smiled at him.

Mayhem rubbed over the Seeker's abdomen, smiled, then waved farewell as he walked out. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Hope waved after him.

Master followed Mayhem out and locked the door behind him. He returned, glaring at the Seeker before stomping over. He snatched the flowers and threw them against the nearest wall. Starscream shrunk back, curling into a ball to protect his abdomen and the unborn sparkling. Bedlam grasped Starscream's face and forced him to look up at him.

"You are disgusting." He snarled. "Playing your manipulation game with an idiot like Mayhem. It won't work on me, Seeker."

"I-I wasn't, sir! I just-Ah!" Starscream yelped when Master slapped him across the faceplates hard.

"Don't you dare tell me I am wrong. I am never wrong, _slave_." He growled murderously.

"Yes, sir." Starscream swallowed, shrinking away.

"And what about you, brat?" Bedlam demanded of Hope as the Seekerlet sat by his carrier.

Hope looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"What are you playing at? Being all nice to Mayhem?"

Hope shrunk back himself, his wings low. "He waved so I waved. Isn't that what you do?"

"Don't give me attitude."

"I wasn't, sir! I just thought you're supposed to wave…" He swallowed.

"Oh, you're going to keep up with the attitude?"

"What?"

"I've really had it with you." Master grasped Hope's arm and yanked him up.

"Ah!" Hope cried out from the sudden yank, his carrier quickly sitting up, the chain taunt around his neck.

"Master, please don't hurt him. I-I failed on teaching him to behave. I must be punished." The Seeker quickly begged, reaching for his son.

"Do you both require beatings?" Master growled.

"No, sir! We didn't mean-"

"You both need beatings." Master growled as he pulled Hope by the arm across the berth.

"Master, _please_!" Starscream begged as he watched the tank take his son away.

The Autobot grabbed a metal cable, doubled it over, and raised it high as his other servo held down the Seekerlet. Hope screamed as the brutal lashes were brought down on his aft and backside, the strikes so hard they instantly dented and tore into his plates. Hope shrieked and bawled, struggling to get away, but Master was too strong.

Starscream pulled at his restraints, trying to reach his son, all the while begging and pleading with the tank to stop.

Master gave the Seekerlet twenty lashes before he released the small being. The Seekerlet shrieked his wails as he hastily scrambled into his carrier's arms and cried into the chassis of the only one who loved him.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here. I got you." Starscream comforted his son, stroking where he had been stuck, trying to soothe his son's panicking body. "I'm sorry… I have you. I love you."

"Turn over." Master snapped.

Starscream kept his wings low as he did so, still hugging his son. He grit his denta as Bedlam began to lash the cable across his aft and backplates, feeling the same horrible pain his son just had received. He hugged his creation close, crying out from the pain, coolant soon in his optics.

The adult Seeker received a hundred lashes before Master yanked him off the berth, threw him to the ground, and hogtied him to the wall. Hope hugged his carrier, still whimpering and softly sobbing into his carrier's neck cables. Starscream did his best to comfort his son, unable to hug him or hold him now since his wrists and ankles were bound together behind his back. He had to just listen to his creation's pitiful sobs, listen as they eventually died down, and the Seekerlet fell into recharge from the exhaustion of the crying, the panic, and the stress.

Starscream looked up, seeing the monster casually go about his evening routine, the pain he just inflicted on two helpless beings not effecting him in the slightest. It was as if nothing had ever occurred.

Soon, the brute was loudly snoring on his berth, and the two abused beings he seemingly cared for were left on the cold floor, in pain, leaking from their wounds, and forgotten.

Starscream swallowed, coolant pooling in his optics as he studied his recharging son. No one should live such a life, and especially not be born into it.

He had to get his creations away, or kill them and himself. Either way, they had to get away from this monster.

* * *

**Few Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream twitched in his recharge, dreaming about his trinemates and having Hope and his other creations with him. But, they were having to flee Bedlam and Autobots with whips and chains. His Seekers were falling, being captured in the chains, beaten, and thrown into cages. The Air Commander and his family fled, trying to get away, desperate for freedom, when Bedlam suddenly grabbed Starscream, raised a knife, and-

Starscream onlined with a start, crimson optics glowing brightly as the familiar need to fight and protect himself coursed through his systems. He swallowed, feeling the chains around his wrists and ankles, reminding him that he had no control over his ability to defend himself.

He looked down, Hope was snuggled against his chassis bundled in an old blanket, clinging to his carrier. Starscream glanced around the room, but Master wasn't anywhere to be seen. Obviously, not home from work yet.

He vented a sigh, the need to stretch his joints arising, but unable to move in his hogtied state at all. He offlined his optics and tried to fall back into recharge, needing all the rest he could get,

Then it happened.

His optics onlined as a sharp pain tore through his body. He bit his lower lip plate, knowing this pain all too well.

"Hope, online." He said firmly, but not harshly.

"Hmm?" Hope perked his wings as he onlined.

"I'm in labor."

"Okay." Hope stood and left the room, knowing exactly what to do. He had done this so many times.

Starscream tried to roll onto his back but couldn't. He removed his codpiece and spread his legs as best he could. This would not be an easy labor.

Hope returned with towels, a bucket of warm water, and a medkit. He soon had his servos on his carrier's abdomen, massaging and feeling the movement. Starscream offlined his optics, feeling his sparkling moving in him, waiting for when it would be time to begin pushing.

It took a few kliks, but the sparkling was finally ready. Starscream gasped, then pushed. He cried, and pushed. Hope readied a towel as he watched, sitting by his carrier's crotch, assisting best he could. Starscream stretched his legs, ankles still tied, at such an uncomfortable and weird angle, desperately trying to get his creation out. Hope perked his wings before reaching and grabbing his sibling, helping to pull them out. The birth wasn't going as it should, for the peds came out first.

Hope pulled, Starscream pushed, and soon a small sparkling covered in fluids fell out. A rush of gestation fluids followed, covering the Alpha's thighs and floor in a warm mess.

"Is he cycling?" Starscream perked his wings as he looked over.

Hope wiped the newly emerge's faceplates, patted the backplates, and turned them over to their side. Soon, the new being was crying, jerking their tiny limbs, not liking how cold everything was.

Hope wiped down and cleaned his sibling before checking, his wings perking. "Femmling." He smiled.

Starscream faintly smiled, exhausted, but happy to see his creation alive. "Bring her over."

Hope wrapped his sister in a clean towel and carried her to Starscream's chestplates so that the little one could nurse. Starscream opened his chestplates and soon the sparkling was suckling as she was held by her brother.

"She's beautiful. Good job, Hope." Starscream said softly, optics offlining, tired.

"Thanks."

Starscream's optics suddenly widened as the same pains resumed. "Hope, there's another."

"What?"

"There's another sparkling. Twins, they're twins."

"How did-"

"Ah! This one is coming out fast! Oh, Primus!"

Hope scrambled to get back to delivering his newest sibling. It was less than a klik when another sparkling emerged from their carrier's valve, and soon Hope was helping pull out another one.

He got the second one out, patted the back until they were crying, then began to clean. He paused, his wings perking.

"Carrier, this one looks… Weird." Hope said slowly.

"How?"

"Look." Hope held up his sibling.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, then swallowed. "That's… He's not a Seekerlet. He's… He's a grounder."

"I thought Seekers only had Seekers?" Hope raised an optical ridge.

"Our CNA is extremely dominant due to the augmentation and tampering Seekers did to our own bodies to ensure we evolved into a combat based built. And that has ensured that our CNA overrides other CNA most of the time. _Most_. Sometimes, rarely, the CNA from a non-Seeker creator can win. And that's what happened here."

"So.." Hope looked down before continuing. "My brother is a grounder? Like the Autobots?"

"He's a grounder, but he's no Autobot. Finish cleaning him. He needs to nurse."

Hope did so, then wrapped his brother in a clean towel before holding him up to his carrier. The little ones greedily nursed, exhausted and hungry from the labor. They had their fill, then fell into recharge, content with being warm and full. Hope set them beside each other and the twins curled together, just as they had been in the gestation tank for so long.

Starscream perked his wings, then lowered them. "Sweetie… What's wrong?" He asked gently, in only the concerned, loving vocalizer a carrier could have.

Hope wiped at his optics as coolant trailed out. "She looks like Destiny."

Starscream looked down, then slowly nodded. "She does… I miss her, too… Come here, sweetie."

Hope crawled over and wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck, his cheekplates against his carrier's. Starscream purred his engine, trying to soothe his eldest living.

"What should we designate them?"

"I don't know…"

"I was thinking 'Freedom' for the femmling. Or should it be 'Liberty?' Maybe 'Grace?'"

"'Freedom' is nice."

"Alright, she's Freedom. Now, the mechling. What should his designation be?"

"I don't know…"

"I like 'Justice.' What do you think about that?"

Hope nodded.

"Alright. Freedom and Justice. Two beautiful sparklings who will become amazing siblings and friends."

"If they live."

Starscream didn't respond to that, for he was thinking the same thing. "I'm tired… I think I should get back to recharging before he gets home and uses me. You alright?"

"I'll clean up. You rest, carrier." Hope kissed his carrier on the cheekplates. "I'll online you if I need to."

"You are the best, Hope."

"I know."

Hope got up and began to clean the mess from the birth. Starscream eyed his little twins, seeing these two tiny, helpless beings before him. Freedom was very much a Seekerlet, while Justice was either a future triplechanger - which would be quite rare - or had an alt mode sporting wings or wing-like structures to go with his ground vehicular mode. But he most certainly had wheels, wing stubs, his body was larger than Freedom's, and he was bulkier. He had dark faceplates like his carrier, as did all of Starscream's creations had, and longer limbs. But time would tell which creator he would take after more.

Regardless of his looks, Starscream loved him and looked forward to raising the little grounder. It would prove interesting to see how a Seeker could raise a grounder. It may have never been done before since Seekers stay with their own kind, and traditional trineleaders would kill anything that wasn't a Seekerlet. So, even if a Seeker gave birth to a grounder it would be unlikely if they lived long afterwards. And even non-traditional Seekers were unlikely to keep a grounder sparkling, either killing or adopting them out.

But again, rare for a grounder to ever be born to a Seeker since they did stick to their own. The only cases a grounder would be with a Seeker would be due to rape. And that was the very reason that gave Starscream his own grounder son.

Hope soon finished cleaning and cuddled back up against his carrier. Starscream fell back into recharge with three of his creations all curled into his chassis, unable to hold them, but at least they were there, alive and healthy.

If only he could ensure they would stay that way.

* * *

"I'm home, glitches." Master announced as he entered the berthroom. "And my spike is hard and-" He stopped when he saw the twins, then vented a sigh. "Two, eh? That's terrific…"

Hope shrunk back into his carrier as the adult Seeker onlined. Starscream regarded Master for a moment before looking down at the twins.

"You might be pleased, my lord." He said softly. "The mechling is a grounder."

"Grounder?" Bedlam sat seiza style in front of the recharging newborns. He gently removed the towel around Justice and examined him. "Huh. Yeah, he's a grounder alright. Weird. Triplechanger?" He raised an optical ridge at the wing stubs.

"Or one of those hybrids or those speedsters with those ridiculous wing spoilers."

"Right… Like Rodimus." Master wrapped the towel back around the mechling and set him down. "And how do you feel?"

"I'm exhausted, sore, hungry…"

"Will you behave?"

"Yes, sir."

Master reached over and unchained the Seeker. Starscream sat up and picked up his twins for the first time, holding them close to him. He kissed their tiny cheekplates, purring his engine to soothe them. Freedom smiled, knowing her carrier, and snuggling closer. Justice twitched the corners of his mouth, wanting to smile, but simply was enjoying his dream too much to bother. Starscream felt pride and love swelling inside of him as he held two of his beautiful sparklings. He didn't even see any difference between them. They were both his regardless of built, and he would die defending them.

"Can you call the sire?" Starscream looked up at Master. "Please?"

Bedlam rolled his optics. "Fine, I'll call him."

He stood, tossed the chains and manacles aside on the berth, then grabbed his communicator. He put in the number and held the device to his audio receptor.

"Mayhem, it's me." He grunted. "Your package arrived. Come get it." He paused, then rolled his optics. "Yes, you _did_ make an order. Get over here." He made a puzzled face. "What? No, it's not a surprise emergence cycle party! Mayhem, your package. You know… The project you were working on? It's done. The final piece arrived." He grit his denta. "Just get over here, you idiot!"

He hung up, then looked at the Alpha. "Not even all your knowledge in science will override the stupidity he bred into those sparklings."

"You'd be surprised." Starscream said softly.

"The idiot will be here soon… Hope, go fuel yourself and the dumb glitch."

Hope nodded. "Yes, sir." He kissed his carrier on the cheekplates before trotting out of the room.

Bedlam studied the Alpha holding the tiny twins, then exhaled heavily. "What are the designations?"

"Freedom is the femmling, Justice the mechling."

"That's stupid." Bedlam went to his desk where he had left whips and chains, and began to organize them.

Starscream drooped his wings, holding his twins close. Hope returned and gave his carrier a glass of energon, and the two refueled together and ate sheet metal. Eventually the twins onlined and demanded to nurse, which the Air Command allowed them access to the inside of his chestplates.

It was while the carrier was in the midst of nursing his twins that the sire arrived.

"What's up?" Mayhem inquired once Bedlam opened the door for him.

"Starscream gave birth." Bedlam grunted. "He's chained in the berthroom."

Mayhem's optics widened and he quickly made his way into the berthroom. He hesitated when he entered, seeing the Seeker on the floor, still chained to the wall by the collar, holding two tiny sparklings as they nursed.

"Oh… My… Primus…" He said softly, shocked and excited all at once. He slowly approached and sat on the floor before the Seeker. "Two?"

Starscream faintly nodded. "Yes, you put twins in me. A mechling and a femmling."

"They are so tiny."

"Well, they both needed to fit."

"Can I hold?"

"Of course. Which one?"

"Both?"

"Okay, here, take the mechling first. Mayhem, listen, slow down. You need to support the chest and bottom. Okay? Yes, put your servo on his bottom.. Yes, good. There you go."

Mayhem carefully took his tiny son, the little one fitting entirely in one servo. The Autobot smiled, studying the faceplates of his creation. Justice twitched his limbs, upset about being stopped in the middle of his nursing, but not upset enough to cry. Mayhem stupidly smiled as he held his son to his faceplates, in almost disbelief that this tiny, helpless, delicate little thing was his. That he helped to create this precious, beautiful life.

"Wow…" He finally said in his amazement. "He's… Wow…"

"He's a grounder."

"Really? Whoa."

"His designation is Justice. And this one is Freedom."

"I love them. They are so cute! Oh my gosh! I love them!"

Bedlam rolled his optics as he cleaned his whips from Starscream's dried energon.

"And they love you." Starscream replied quietly, faintly smiling.

"You think so?"

"So long as you're a good sire to them they will love you always."

"I can do that. Yeah, I can do that." Mayhem quickly nodded as he handed back Justice, letting the tiny one return to his suckling. "Does it hurt when they do that?"

"Only once they get their denta in." Starscream adjusted Justice so he could nurse comfortably. "Want to hold Freedom?"

"Yes, please."

The tank took the Seekerlet from the fighter jet and held her up. He dumbly smiled, so proud of his tiny creations.

"I can't wait to be able to take them home. I will give them everything they ever ask for! GUUUURRRH!" He gave an excited, happy, growl-like sound as he bounced on his aft. "This is so exciting! Thank you, Starscream. _Seriously_ , thank you for this. They are amazing!"

"You helped make them. I can only take half the credit."

"Yeah, but you made them inside of you and birthed them and all that slag."

"Yeah, I did."

"Beds! Wanna hold my creations?!"

"Don't even use slang of my designation around the beast." He grunted. "And, no, I do not want to hold it."

Mayhem glared at him before turning back to Starscream. "What do you need?"

"Me?" Starscream perked his wings. "I think you know what I need."

"Well, what can I get you now?"

"I would like to recharge on the berth, blankets for my creations, some energon, and something to watch or read."

"I can make that happen."

Starscream sheepishly smiled. "You're really great, Mayhem. Minus the whole raping me."

"No one's perfect."

"I know that all too well."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"A doctor to check out the twins would be great."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Mayhem then hugged the abused being. "I am so happy to have these two. I'm going to do everything for them. They will live a great life."

"Even if their carrier remains a slave?" Starscream looked up at him.

Mayhem didn't speak immediately. "Even if then, but we will see what happens."

Starscream didn't speak, just looked down at Justice as the little one kept nursing. Mayhem sat beside the Seeker, handing his daughter back over so she could finish refueling. Mayhem watched them, smiling so proudly, too happy to even speak. Hope sat on his carrier's lap, not sure what to think about this tank who was suddenly being so nice.

"I really love them." Mayhem said after being silent a klik. "Do you think they'll love me."

"So long as you love and treat them well, yes, they will." Starscream patted the twins' backplates, now since they had finished refueling.

"What all can you do with sparklings? Like… Can I take them everywhere I go?"

"Don't take them to a club."

"I know that. But like… Work?"

"What do you do?"

"Security."

"Maybe not that. But, you can leave them at a daycare. Or… Buy me and I will watch them."

"Working on that. What about school?"

"Are the Autobots working on making schools?"

"I don't think anyone is because no one is ready to start a family. Not with so much still needing to be repaired and resolved."

"Well, I can teach them. I have sixteen masters in the sciences. I think I'm qualified for a few subjects."

"Okay, but… What about academy?"

"That's not for a long time, Mayhem."

"I know, but… Aren't creators supposed to be prepared?"

Starscream faintly smirked. "Yeah.. Yeah, we are."

Mayhem was silent a bit before continuing. "What about… When they join and have their own creations?"

"What do you mean 'what then?' You rejoice and cherish our grandcreations. Again, that won't be for a while."

"I know… Just… I could be a grandsire."

"Yeah… I could be a grandcarrier."

Mayhem watched his creations fall back into recharge, snuggled up in their carrier's protective arms, content and happy with their full tanks and all warm. Starscream offlined his optics, obviously exhausted from the birth, nursing these two, and all the abuse and neglect he was receiving from Bedlam. But, despite this he just… Looked beautiful to the tank. Not so much as a sex symbol and someone to have fun with, but as a beautiful being who was so loving to his creations and… compassionate. For a Seeker he was compassionate.

It perplexed the Autobot to ever think this of the deadly, savage, bestial Seeker.

"Can you unchain him?" Mayhem asked Bedlam when the later walked back into the berthroom after retrieving something from the other room.

"Why?" He grunted.

"He needs to recharge and I was going to put him on the berth."

Bedlam rolled his optics as he unsubspaced the key and approached. He unchained the Seeker, and Mayhem picked up the smaller mech bridal style. He gently laid the Seeker on the berth with the twins and Hope still on Starscream's lap. Bedlam tethered Starscream to the berth before going back to what he had been doing. Mayhem stroked Starscream's helm, wanting to make sure he was fine. This mech was caring for his creations, after all!

"I'm going to get you some energon, then see if I can get Scalpel to come over." Mayhem smiled.

"Thank you, Mayhem. Really, thank you." Starscream quietly replied, beginning to fall victim to the clutches of recharge.

"Recharge, Starscream. I'll take care of you and our creations." He then whispered. "And I'll buy you soon enough."

Starscream slowly nodded before allowing himself to drift off, his Seekerlets all curled up against him still.

Mayhem watched them for a moment, stroked the helms of his creations, then looked up. Bedlam stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Better not be falling in love with the beast." He grunted.

Mayhem eyed him, his optics narrowing. "Of course not. He's a Seeker. I love my sparklings. And because I care about my sparklings I need to care for their carrier. At least until they no longer need him."

"Why do you want to buy him so bad?"

"Because despite what he is he'll do better with me or Salvo. He's not going to live long with how you treat him."

"If he doesn't like it than he shouldn't have been a Seeker." Bedlam shrugged. "Get out. You can come back tomorrow."

"Don't you dare hurt him or the sparklings."

"He better not misbehave."

"I mean it, Bedlam." Mayhem snapped as he approached, jabbing a digit at the other Autobot. "No harm will come to my sparklings."

Bedlam only smugly smirked. "We shall see."

Mayhem glared daggers at the other tank before he harshly brushed past him and left the apartment. Bedlam watched him leave, dryly chuckling.

* * *

Starscream swayed his helm back and forth, pulling at the chain, twitching his body every so often. Everything was the same… Everything so boring… No skies, no flying, no freedom, no strategizing, no problem solving… Nothing. Just… Nothing.

BOOM!

Starscream jumped, hearing it in his helm, optics wide, hastily looking around, but nothing. There was nothing.

But he heard..?

"STARSCREAM!"

He jumped, seeing Megatron before him, the tyrant angry, snarling, stomping forward, ready to beat him once again.

"Carrier?"

Starscream looked down, realizing he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He swallowed, looked up, seeing nothing. No Megatron, no explosions, no visions. His helm jerked, wings twitched, and he slumped back against the wall.

"Yes?" He asked softly, turning his helm to his eldest.

"You were acting weird again…" Hope said slowly, tugging at his chain, Master having tethered him by the collar to the wall this morning, his first time chaining the Seekerlet.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just.. Tired." Starscream said slowly, looking down at the Seekerlets he held.

It was the third orbital cycle since he had given birth, and he hadn't seen Mayhem since that same orbital cycle. Master had kept him on the floor most of the time, but at least he hadn't interfaced him.

Starscream offlined his optics and tried to return to recharge. He did dose off, only to be onlined by the twins, wanting more energon. He removed his chestplates and let them nurse, the little ones so eager to refuel. They grabbed at the fuel line and their carrier's breastplates, suckling loudly and greedily.

Freedom was the first to online her optics, revealing bright, magenta visual sensors, widening when she saw her carrier for the first time. Starscream faintly smiled, feeling pride rush through his exhausted body. Justice onlined his optics a half klik later, one glowing brightly blue while the other a brilliant crimson.

"Weird." Hope remarked when he saw his brother's optics.

"Not 'weird,' just special." Starscream stroked Justice's helm. "He's gorgeous. All of you are. And I love you all equally, with all of my spark."

Hope hugged his carrier, the small family enjoying the quiet moments together before the monster returned.

* * *

"They are soooooo cute! I can't wait for you guys to meet them!" Mayhem squealed excitedly as he and the others waited for Bedlam to finish unlocking the door to his apartment.

"I just want the adult Seeker." Shock grunted.

"He gave birth nine orbital cycles ago so he may still not be as tight as he was." Bedlam grunted, getting the door open. "Be careful so not to damage the valve."

"Come on! Come see my sparklings!" Mayhem practically dragged Salvo and Brakelight into the berthroom by their arms. "Starscream! Hey, I'm back!"

Starscream startled online, lying on the floor, chained by the neck to the wall, his ankles chained and manacles on his wrists, but his arms in the front. The twins were curled up against his chassis, bundled in old blankets, and Hope was snuggled into his carrier's abdomen. Starscream took a moment to recognize where he was, the madness making it harder to perform such a simple task, but once he was oriented again he faintly smiled.

"Hey, Mayhem." He quietly greeted.

"Hey, how are you?" Mayhem got on the floor next to the Seeker.

"Tired."

"I got more things for you. Oh, and I know you have used a box before for a crib so I made an actual crib for our sparklings!" He then unsubspaced a large crib, very well made, obviously something he had spent all his free time working on. It even had a cushion at the bottom. "They can recharge in this and I got a super fluffy blanket and more toys for them."

"Thank you, Mayhem. They'll love it. I have a surprise of my own."

"What?"

"They have onlined their optics already. Online them and see."

Mayhem picked up Justice and stroked his little helm until he onlined, revealing his two colored optics. Mayhem was puzzled at first, but quickly smiled.

"Wow… I… I love him." He then hugged his son.

"What's this for?" Brakelight gave the chain tethering Hope to the wall a tug before looking back at Brakelight. "Chaining the sparkling up now?"

"He can reach most things in my apartment. Don't want him getting into something he shouldn't while I'm away." Bedlam grunted.

"So, you chain him by the collar to the wall?"

"He has more length than Starscream."

"He's still chained."

"I don't care." Bedlam shoved by him, then began to unchain the adult Seeker.

Mayhem took his creations and placed them in the crib, bouncing on his peds from excitement. "What did Scalpel say when he came over?"

"He said everyone is fine." Bedlam grunted, giving the chain attached to Starscream's collar a hard yank, forcing the Seeker to stand.

"Like, they are all healthy and fine?" Mayhem noticed that Bedlam was gripping a whip in his other servo, holding it out, ready to lash the Seeker if he dared misbehaved.

"The sparklings are healthy, a good weight, and well developed. This one," He pointed with the whip at Starscream. "Is not as healthy, but functional."

"What is wrong with him?"

"Apparently it requires more energon, oil, and time to repair, and less beatings and fragging. Not that that is gonna happen." He yanked the chain, forcing Starscream to follow him out of the berthroom.

Brakelight rolled his optics, then pushed the crib closer to Hope. "Watch your siblings." He ordered before leaving with the others.

"Bye, my sparklings. Sire will return soon! Gonna play with your carrier some." Mayhem then pecked kisses to his creations' helms, gave them their new toys, and quickly left.

Hope tugged at the chain, wanting to follow, but he couldn't.

Starscream opened his mouth and allowed Bedlam to shove the bit inside. The tank buckled the bridle on tightly, then gave the reins a harsh tug. Starscream jerked his helm back from the pain, his mouth being forced open as the bit pressed on his jaw pistons.

"Alright, he's ready to be mounted by the first rider. Have at him." Bedlam shoved Starscream at his friends, and the horny mechs had at their prey.

Starscream was quickly slammed against the back of the couch and Shock penetrated him. He moaned and whimpered as he was thrust into, not given any mercy. And once Shock finished Salvo entered him. And when Salvo finish, Mayhem took his turn.

The tank wrapped his arms around the Seeker's waist, pulling him away from the couch, and thrusting firmly into him, but not too harshly. A servo snaked up and groped the Seeker's breastplates, as the other lowered to grasp around his spike entering the Seeker, feeling as much of the flier's body as he could. Mayhem purred his engine, so excited and turned on, it just feeling different to be inside of Starscream. It wasn't just some random Seeker nor just a Decepticon. This was the carrier to his sparklings! He just felt different, felt like… He needed special care. And he would give him just that.

"You're really beautiful." Mayhem smiled, thrusting into the Seeker, holding him close. "You feel so good. Bet this feels good to you. Does it feel different to you, too? It does to me. Wow… You feel… I love this." He grabbed Starscream's chin and kissed the Seeker on the lip plates, his engine purring louder. He smiled, mouthing the Seeker, getting his glossa in there, absolutely loving everything about Starscream's body. How it just felt so… So right to be in him, to be doing this to him, as if… As if he was truly making love to him. Was he? Was he making love to a Decepticon?

"Wow… This is… This is special, eh?" He whispered to the smaller mech, never ceasing his thrusting, only holding him closer. "You love this, right? I love it. Want to do this forever?"

Starscream swallowed, not speaking nor reacting other than his moans and soft pants. Mayhem raised an optical ridge.

"Starscream? You like this, right? It feels different, right? Because we have sparklings now. Like… It's different. Right?"

Starscream didn't speak immediately. "Rape is rape, Mayhem. I don't want to be fragging you…"

"But, we have sparklings..?"

"I don't want to interface you… I never want to…" He quietly answered.

"Why don't you?"

"You're hurting me… You're not my trinemates… I don't want this… You're hurting me…"

Mayhem slowed down, not sure why that rejection hurt, but it did. Why? This was a Seeker, a Decepticon. He was supposed to just use it, be done, and move on. But… Something was plaguing his processor.

He swallowed, gaining his speed back and eventually overloading. It felt good to him, minus he now felt… Guilt.

He pulled out of the flier and let Brakelight have at the Seeker. The tank watched, studying those beaten optics of the Alpha, seeing how broken the creature was. How submissive and… Just haven given up.

"Hey, I'm here!" Havoc announced as he entered the apartment. "And I brought a surprise!"

The speedster pulled a chain and led a zap pony into the apartment by a halter. Everyone raised optical ridges, but Bedlam smirked.

"What are you doing?" Salvo asked slowly, fearing he knew what was about to happen.

"I brought a friend to the gang bang." Havoc shrugged. "Beddy was interested."

"Seriously?" Brakelight gave Bedlam a hard look. "You're sick."

"I want to see two ponies frag." Bedlam shrugged.

"I got this guy all ramped up." Havoc giggled. "Walked him by some mares in heat, made him sniff them real good, and now he's nice and horny!"

"How the hell did he fit in the elevator?" Salvo raised an optical ridge.

"I could ask how you got Mayhem in it." Havoc gave him a look.

Starscream stepped back once Brakelight released him. "Master, please… Don't let him do this." He softly begged, fearing that the brute wouldn't care.

And he was right.

"Starscream, lean back over the couch." Bedlam snapped, pointing the whip.

"Master, please, I-I-"

"Want a flogging?" Bedlam growled dangerously.

Coolant began to leak out of Starscream's optics, fearing the whip, but also fearing what was about to happen if he did obey. He shook his helm, not sure if he should obey and let this happen or try to fight it and be flogged.

Bedlam stood and stomped over, raising his arm. Starscream quickly leaned over the couch, terrified of Master's anger more than anything. Bedlam smirked, lowering his arm.

"Good, mech." He stroked Starscream's helm. He took the reins, giving them a small tug. "Havoc, bring the pony over."

Havoc led the zap pony over to the Seeker, the stallion picking up on the scent of transfluid. He neighed, audio receptors perking, snorting and stomping a metal hoof. Havoc reached down and assisted the robotic equine with his erection, the very long spike soon fully unsheathed and hardened. The pony neighed loudly again as Havoc yanked the chain, forcing the hoofed being over to the Seeker. The pony reared up, Bedlam held down the jet, and Havoc helped to direct the metal equine's prepared phallus.

Those watching jumped back from the agonized shriek of the Seeker as he was penetrated by a much too large spike.

The stallion was pleased, and began to bite on the Seeker as he humped, neighing and snorting excitedly.

Brakelight looked away, Salvo purged his tank, Shock was shocked, and Mayhem watched, feeling upset in his tank, something he hadn't felt before. After all, he had laughed when Starscream had been mounted by a cyberdog before. Why was this now no longer funny?

Bedlam was enjoying this far too much. He had a camera and was filming it, yanking the reins often to hurt the Seeker more. He even whipped Starscream's wings and aft every so often.

Starscream screamed in pain, grasping at the couch, begging and crying helplessly. His wails, pleas, and struggling ignored by the cruel person who had enslaved him.

Mayhem swallowed, watching the Seeker being raped by a zap pony, watching him bawling and begging for the pain to stop, watching him suffering as no one should suffer.

Before, it was just a Seeker, just a Decepticon who needed to pay for his sins against the Autobots, but now… All he could see was the carrier of his little twins. Those two, precious sparklings who he had made with this Decepticon. With this Seeker. With this… mech. This person. This Cybertronian.

And that's when Mayhem saw him. He didn't see a Seeker, nor a Decepticon. He saw a Cybertronian like himself. He saw his creations' carrier. The mech he had spark bonded with and conceived twins. The Cybertronian who had carried his creations for an entire stellar cycle, and now nursed and cared for them. This Cybertronian who he shared the best thing to ever happen to him.

A Cybertronian who had lost fifteen sparklings to Bedlam's cruelty.

Mayhem swallowed, thinking about the pain of losing his own sparklings. They may have just met, but he felt sick at the thought of anything happening to them. He already knew he would die for them if he had to to keep them alive and safe. And Starscream had lost fifteen… He had lost Destiny in an absolutely horrific manner.

This Cybertronian who had fought simply to protect his sparklings, so desperate for freedom, for a better life for his creations, for what anyone would want. This Cybertronian who had a spark just like he did. This Cybertronian who was already beaten, broken, and had given up on ever being free, so begged just for a knew owner. This Cybertronian who had accepted that he would never have a normal life ever again, never be happy again, but fought on just to care for his creations.

This Cybertronian who was the carrier to his, _their_ creations. And the carrier to his creations was being raped by a zap pony! Was being raped every orbital cycle by a brute and gang raped, and all this Seeker, this mech wanted was freedom.

No one deserved to suffer like this, especially not the mech who had blessed him with two beautiful twins, and was raising them despite being an interface slave. He was the carrier to his sparklings, and he deserved to be treated as such.

Mayhem, stomped forward, shoved Bedlam aside, and grabbed the halter on the zap pony, yanking him off.

"Hey!" Bedlam exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

Mayhem fought the pony back, who was still quite hard, and shoved him at Havoc. Havoc cried out when the pony, desperate to finish what he had started, used a new "partner" to finish off.

"This has gone too far." Mayhem snapped, grabbing Starscream and pulling him close. The Seeker was a bawling mess, hugging Mayhem for comfort and protection, trembling hard.

Bedlam rolled his optics. "Are you going soft?" He twisted the whip in his servos.

"You're making him be raped by a zap pony! That's psychotic!" Mayhem shouted, gesturing towards the stallion who wasn't concerned about Havoc's smaller size.

"They're all beasts."

"We are all Cybertronians."

"Are you being like this because of the sparklings?" Bedlam raised an optical ridge.

"Starscream has been punished enough. He's broken. He's paid for his crimes. You did what you wanted to do. Let me buy him from you."

"So you can have your own interface slave?"

"So he can live in my apartment and not be whipped every orbital cycle!"

"That is _my_ property, Mayhem. It's not leaving. You can take the sparklings. I don't want them."

"I _will_ take the sparklings, but I'm also taking Starscream. He's not garbage to be thrown around. Look at him!" He gestured to the small being still clinging to him. "This isn't the Decepticon we fought in the war. You succeeded in killing that mech. This is a carrier who has been beaten into submission until he i-is a _drone_!"

Brakelight interrupted Bedlam before he could say something. "Mayhem is right. We have taken things too far with Starscream. I get punishing him for what he did. That was a just cause. But, where does the punishment end and the torture begin? The floggings, aft beatings, making him our glitch, yes, justified. But the denying him energon, sunlight, showers, or the constant chaining, or the sparkling killing… No sparkling should be killed because their carrier or sire is a bad person." He paused. "I think Starscream knows to never fight Autobots again."

"What the hell are you saying?" Salvo grunted. "Never to fight Autobots? Hell, I think he _should_ fight us! _Look at us_!" He gestured to anything and everything. "We are the ones to claim to be the 'good guys' and to 'save lives' and all that slag, and yet look at what we have done!" He gestured to Starscream. "We have destroyed someone beyond what was reasonable or necessary! He was raped for punishment for him raping others. He was beaten and chained for all those he had killed and abused. He was made more than a slave, he was turned into your personal whipping mech and something to spit on. If anyone saw this who knew _nothing_ about our species or the factions they would see _us_ as the monsters and Starscream the victim. Because that's what we've _become_ and that is what Starscream _is_. Look at him! I've seen him so terrified from the beatings _you_ have inflicted on him he _pisses_ himself! What evil Decepticon does _that_?! He is _terrified_ of _us_! WE ARE THE MONSTERS! He has no paint, no medical care, _nothing_! Look at him! He's only naked metal that is dented and scarred, I can see he is starting to go blind from all the crying and neglect, he has rust everywhere on him and in him, and he is so sickly he has miscarriages with almost every single carrying and he's been sparked like twenty times! He is _dying_! It's a miracle, or a curse, that he's still even alive!" Salvo paused to see if Bedlam would speak, but the tank remained silent, glaring dangerously at him. "Starscream needs to be relocated. I'll give you all of my Shanix for him, and Mayhem can pay you for the sparklings."

Starscream looked up at Salvo, surprised by this, silently begging for Master to take the offer.

Bedlam glared at his friends, his optics more than murderous, something beyond evil glowing in their sinister gleam. Mayhem, Brakelight, and Salvo stood their ground, anxious, but trying to hide it.

"Starscream, come." Bedlam snapped.

Starscream looked back, having been trained to obey that command without hesitation, but now… He looked up at Mayhem, scared, not sure what to do, but not wanting to leave him. Mayhem helm him tighter, stroking his helm.

"No, you're staying with me, Starscream. I'm buying you." Mayhem said firmly.

"You are not buying him. He's not for sale." Bedlam growled angrily. "Starscream, _come_ , or else Hope gets it."

Starscream shook his helm, his precious sparklings couldn't be hurt. Using all his strength, he forced himself away from Mayhem and obediently returned to his enslaver. Bedlam grasped him and pulled him into an embrace, forcing the Seeker to curl into the tank's chassis. Master stroked Starscream's backplates, as if to calm him down from being harmed by his friends. Starscream swallowed, wanting to be back with Mayhem, but his sparklings came first.

"Let us take Starscream. We can pay for the prostitutes you use every orbital cycle if interface is so important." Salvo tried reasoning.

"Starscream stays with me." Bedlam snapped. "He's not for sale. Now, get out of my home."

"Bed-"

"Out!" Bedlam unsubspaced a pistol and held it out, aiming it at his friends.

The other Autobots jumped back, not expecting that. Starscream trembled, that same gun having been turned on him before Destiny was…

"You need to calm the frag down." Mayhem growled, jabbing a digit at Bedlam. "Shoot us and it's all over."

"What? You will rat me out to the Prime? Then all of you will go to prison for keeping Starscream a slave as well. No one wins if the brass finds out about my slave." Bedlam glared at them, never lowering his weapon.

"And you kill any of us and you'll be executed or imprisoned forever." Brakelight glared back at him.

"I have gotten good at hiding bodies. I've hidden one of the most infamous criminals in the entire galaxy for stellar cycles. Some corpses won't be a problem."

"Guys, I think we should go." Shock spoke up, tugging Salvo's arm.

"We can't leave Starscream." Mayhem replied quickly.

"We can't stay and be killed." Shock curtly advised him.

"And take that idiot with you." Bedlam jerked his helm towards Havoc who was still being raped by the zap pony. "Him and the damn pony."

"Come on, guys." Shock started to pull Salvo away.

"Mayhem, we'll come back." Brakelight held Mayhem's arm, yanking it.

Mayhem glared daggers, bombs, bullets, nukes, and all manner of deadly arsenal at the other Autobot tank. "This isn't over, you slagheap. I will come back to see my creations and I will get Starscream." He growled with gritted denta.

"Such promises." Bedlam cocked his weapon. "Out, now."

Salvo yanked the pony off Havoc and led the equine away, while Shock pulled the speedster out the door. Mayhem glanced at Starscream, then at the berthroom door, before leaving with Brakelight and the others. Bedlam waited until they were gone before releasing Starscream, and locking the door.

The Seeker nervously wrung his servos as he looked down, waiting for his master to give him a command. Bedlam studied him for a moment before approaching. He lifted the Seeker's chin, smiling at him.

"You did good, Starscream, coming to me when summoned. You belong to me, not them. You never will belong to anyone else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Starscream whispered.

Bedlam stroked Starscream's helm, then mockingly kissed him on the lip plates. "My slave. You're all mine."

"I'm yours."

"You are. And I will protect you from those other Autobots who simply wish to use you for their own fantasies. You will forever be mine."

Master then hugged Starscream, stroking his backplates. Starscream swallowed, squeezed by the massive mech, helpless, weak, and scared. He bit his lower lip plate when Master groped his aft, then gave it a hard smack.

"Return to the berthroom."

"Yes, sir."

Starscream did as ordered once Bedlam released him. Starscream quickly went to the crib, all three of his creations in it and cuddled together. He kissed his sparklings, purring his engine to soothe them despite only wanting to scream and cry. Hope hugged his carrier, as the twins whimpered and demanded to be refueled. Starscream picked up the twins, feeling the chain around his neck grow taunt as Master tethered him back to the wall.

The Alpha sat on the floor, his youngest soon greedily suckling from the feeding tubes, their miniscule servos grasping at his breastplates. He offlined his optics, exhausted, in pain, but thankful his sparklings were alive and well. For now at least.

Hope climbed out of the crib, scratching at the collar as he walked over to his carrier. Bedlam suddenly grabbed him, unchained him, and yanked him away. Starscream's wings perked as his optics widened, feeling his spark dropping.

"Master… Please… Don't hurt him." Starscream begged, unable to shout from how scared he was.

"I'm not killing him, Starscream." Bedlam grunted. "You obviously are not in condition after that zap pony had at you."

Starscream's optics became wider. "Master, you can frag me. I can handle it! L-let me put these two back in the crib and then-"

"Enough, Starscream. I am curious why Brakelight likes this, so let me be." He turned Hope around and dropped him on the berth. He then yanked him close, keeping the youngling's aft pressed against his codpiece. "Remove your codpiece, Hope."

"Hope, don't!" Starscream exclaimed. "Master, frag me! H-he isn't even developed! Please, m-my valve is tight and wet. I-I'll pleasure you like nothing else. I have the experience a-and I'm the perfect size, and-"

"Shut up, Starscream. You already earned yourself a flogging." Master snapped, grasping at Hope's codpiece.

"Master, PLEASE!"

Hope was crying now, terrified of what was happening, knowing what his sire always did to his carrier when demanding a codpiece removed.

Bedlam ignored the adult Seeker's pleas and the Seekerlet's crying. He pried open Hope's codpiece, then removed his own. He poked, pulled, groped, and soon had the Seekerlet's body in the position and opened for him to enter.

And he did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The shriek of pure pain, horror, and helplessness that escaped Hope's vocalizer was more animalistic than anything else, and it tore Starscream apart. Starscream quickly put his twins in the crib, then desperately pulled at the chain, desperate to get to his eldest, but he couldn't. He couldn't break free.

Bedlam held his son down and humped, not as hard as he did to Starscream, but anything to this tiny being was immensely cruel and painful. And Hope's screams and bawling made that beyond clear. But, the Autobot didn't care. He had needs and desires and he would see them satisfied.

Starscream tore and pulled at the chain, denting his neck cables. He clawed and bit at the chain until his denta and digit tips tore, leaked, and dented. Every fiber of his being, every programming, every thought was focused on his son and saving him. To break free, yank his son away, and kill the monster harming his precious creation.

The metal ring on the wall bent from the pressure of being pulled, then the wall panel began to buckle, giving in to the Seeker's efforts. But it still wasn't enough. If he had his thrusters and full power of his body…

Master kept going… Hope kept screaming… And then the brute climaxed, filling his son with his own transfluid.

"Hmm. You are a better frag, Starscream. Don't see why Brakelight likes this so much. It was not worth it." He grunted as he pulled out of the Seekerlet.

Hope quickly crawled away and into his carrier's arms, collapsing. He screamed, bawling into his carrier's chassis as the Alpha hugged him tightly, wings flared. The Seekerlet was leaking from between the legs, his legs forced apart in such a way he couldn't make them close again.

"I'm here. I have you." Starscream softly said as he sat on the floor, holding his son, stroking his backplates. "I have you. It's over. I won't let him touch you again. I'm sorry."

Bedlam stomped over, yanked the chain, and pulled Hope closer to the wall. He chained the Seekerlet to a hook, then grabbed the carrier. Starscream was lead to stand underneath a hook in the ceiling and chained to it, almost being hung. Bedlam selected a whip, powered it on, and began to flog the adult Seeker.

Hope cried from his rape, a servo over his codpiece as the other wiped at his optics. The twins were crying, scared by all the screaming, and now the cries of their carrier being whipped. Hope crawled over, climbed into the crib, and hugged his siblings, the three comforting each other.

Bedlam kept flogging the Seeker until the flier was hanging from the hook, unmoving and silent. He untied him from the ceiling, dragged him back to the wall, and chained him again. He left the Seekers to get onto his berth and go to recharge. Starscream was too weak to move or speak, drifting in and out of stasis lock. But, he remembered seeing Hope approach, three tiny bodies snuggling against his, and then nothing.

* * *

**Two and Half Decacycles Later:**

Starscream lied on the floor, chained to the wall as usual. He was sore, Master having fragged him especially hard that morning, and gave him a brutal aft beating for the hell of it. Hope was snuggled against him, tethered to the wall by a chain attached to his collar, and the twins were also curled into their carrier's chassis.

The other Autobots had been allowed to visit only twice since the fight, and Mayhem could only visit to see his creations every other orbital cycle, but kept away from Starscream.

While Master never penetrated Hope again, he did have the Seekerlet touch his spike and even mouth it. Hope didn't speak about his sire spiking him, but whenever he remembered it he cried and hugged his carrier.

"I am so horny." Master announced when he finally came home and immediately approached the Seekers. "Come here." He yanked at Starscream's chain, forcing the Air Commander to his knees, the sparklings onlining from their carrier's sudden movement.

Starscream whined when a hard spike was shoved into his mouth, and soon Bedlam was thrusting into it. Starscream did his best to please the brute, knowing everything would go better for him and his creations if he did. Hope hugged his carrier, watching as his sire hurt the adult Seeker.

"Hmmm, hahh… Nrrrrgh." Master groaned and grunted loudly, enjoying the feel of his slave's expert deepthroating. "Brakelight will be over tonight. Hmmm." He stroked Starscream's helm. "He finally came up with the Shanix."

Starscream looked up, wings perking slightly, the smallest strand of hope that he and his creations were going to be saved from this monster entered his processor.

Bedlam groaned loudly, his overload nearing. "He will be picking up Hope. I sold your brat."

Hope's optics widened, feeling his spark drop. Starscream's optics widened as well, his spark stopping, mixed feelings. The fear of his son being taken from him, but some hope that his son will go to a better place. But… it was to a pedophile.

Master finally cummed in the Seeker's mouth, and forced him to swallowed everything. He sighed deeply, needing that release. He pulled out of the Seeker and left his spike out to air dry as he walked around his berthroom, cooling his systems off.

Hope hugged his carrier tighter, the thought of being separated from the only person who loved and protected him terrifying him. Starscream hugged him back, stroking his backplates.

Bedlam studied the carrier and his son for a moment before walking back over and unchaining the two. The Autobot forced them onto their peds and led them to the berth. He tethered them both to a berth post, then pushed Starscream onto the berth.

"Bend over, lower your aft." Bedlam instructed, the adult Seeker was made to be on all fours, his chest pressed against the berthtop, and his legs spread out so his aft was still raised, but lower than it normally would for Bedlam to frag him. Starscream swallowed, assuming he would be getting an aft beating. "Good, stay that way."

Bedlam then placed Hope onto the berth, and made him face him. Hope swallowed, servos wringing as his sire touched his codpiece. Bedlam pleasured his son with electrical shocks, which elicited surprised moans from the Seekerlet.

"Open, Hope. Good." Bedlam studied his son's intimacy, now visible, the little one trembling. "See this panel? You're going to open it for me." He tapped it.

Hope concentrated, then removed it, his spike falling out. He quaked harder, not sure why his sire was interested in his little part.

"Stroke it. Make it hard. You can get and erection despite being so little."

"Master, please, don't-"

"Shut up, Starscream." Master snapped before turning back to his son. "Stroke it." He made Hope grab his spike. "Stroke. Good. Keep going. Harder. Keep going."

Hope did so, biting his lower lip plate, feeling… Good. It actually felt nice. He kind of liked this. And then his spike indeed did erect, which felt weird but nice to him. His sire seemed pleased with it.

"Now, I am going to please someone." Master said before turning to Starscream and tapping his codpiece. "Keep stroking it, Hope." He ordered as he rubbed the adult Seeker's valve once the codpiece was removed.

Hope obeyed and stroked his spike, enjoying this actually. Starscream moaned, his valve soon becoming wet, Master actually pleasuring it correctly.

"Hope."

"Yes, sir?" Hope looked at his sire.

"Penetrate your carrier."

"What?" Starscream looked back. "Master, don't make him-"

"Speak and I'll use the whip." Bedlam snapped at the Decepticon, before turning back to Hope. "Penetrate him."

"But… Why?" Hope anxiously looked up at his sire.

"Because, you should enjoy your carrier before you are taken away." The Autobot cruelly smiled. "Penetrate him."

"But… It hurts…"

"No, it won't. And if you fight me I will whip you both. Do you want that?"

Hope shook his helm. "No, sir."

"Then penetrate him. And Starscream, if you fight or say anything for him to stop I will kill one of those brats over there. Understood?"

"Understood." Starscream swallowed, looking ahead, not wanting to see this. His son would be taken away. This won't ever happen again. But they had to obey to stay alive.

Bedlam shoved Hope over to his carrier, and the Seekerlet hesitated.

"How… Stick it where?" Hope looked up at his sire.

"In that hole. You know how it's done. Do it." Bedlam growled.

Hope swallowed, trembling as he held his little spike and approached. He shook so hard, not wanting to do this, but he didn't want to be beaten. He couldn't go through that. He found the hole, and he directed his spike inside, having to press himself against his carrier's aft to make sure it went all the way in.

Starscream bit his lower lip plate, coolant pooling in his optics. This was all wrong. This was beyond sickening. He would murder that monster.

"Hump him." Bedlam ordered.

"What?"

"Move back and forth." Bedlam grabbed Hope's hips and made them move as he had instructed.

Hope's optics widened, feeling his spike rubbing the insides of his carrier's valve and it… Feeling nice. Like, really nice. He grabbed his carrier's hips to steady himself, bit his lower lip plate, and obeyed, not wanting to do this, but his sire had ordered it. And… It did feel nice.

Bedlam grabbed a whip and watched them, ready to use the vile thing if they misbehaved.

Hope tensed at the sight of the whip, feeling his sire's glare pressing down on him. So, he humped faster, and it felt better. He kept going, panting softly, actually not hating this like he thought he would. His carrier was silent, no moans, nothing coming from him. But Hope began to make some moans himself.

It didn't take long, but the Seekerlet soon overloaded. Not a proper overload, since he hadn't even reached puberty, but he felt a sudden rush of ecstasy as surplus energy surged through him, then his spike going limp. Nothing else happened, but it did feel very relieving and wonderful.

Hope wasn't able to stop and think about it before he was shoved aside, Starscream's aft yanked up, and Master instantly inside of the Decepticon. Starscream began to moan, whimper, and whine from the humping. Hope took his carrier's servo to comfort him as always, but now… It felt different. Everything would be different.

Master used his slave until he was satisfied, then chained the two Seekers back to the wall. Starscream hugged Hope as his eldest sat on his lap, not speaking. So much happened, and words weren't enough.

And he didn't want to think about the atrocity that had just transpired when he was about to lose his son.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, carrier." Hope hugged his creator closer, suddenly feeling his spark drop, remembering what would be happening soon.

"I have some things to tell you." Starscream said softly. "And you need to remember them."

In the time they had left Starscream told him everything about Seeker culture, history, his life story, and anything else vital that he hadn't been able to tell him before. But mostly, he told him he loved him and they would one orbital cycle be free. No matter what they may have to do to achieve that goal, they will be free.

It was several joors later when the front door was answered and Brakelight's vocalizer sounded. Starscream's spark dropped, it hurting, knowing what was about to happen. He desperately hugged his son closer, the little one trembling, his spark pulse racing, clinging to his carrier.

The Autobots entered the berthroom, Bedlam was looking into a bag filled with Shanix, and Brakelight carried a large blanket. The smaller Autobot swallowed when seeing the two Seekers crying, holding onto each other as if this would be the last they ever saw each other… Which it might be.

"Please… Take the rest of us." Starscream begged barely louder than a whisper between sobs, coolant pouring from his optics now.

"I would if I could, Starscream." Brakelight gently said as he crouched beside the Alpha. "Right now I could only get Hope." He paused, seeing the spark break, the fear, the desperation to not be separated. "He'll be safe with me, Starscream. I will never whip him, I won't starve him, I will treat him well. I promise. He will be safe from his sire." He was silent a moment before continuing. "When I am able to I'll bring him over for visits. I promise. You have my word, Starscream. I know how important he is to you. You are such a lucky carrier to have him as your son."

"Please… Take all of us… Please…" Starscream kept quietly begging, stroking Hope's backplates as the Seekerlet cried.

"Not yet. We're working on it." Brakelight vented a sigh. "Say your goodbyes."

Starscream only started to cry harder, as well as Hope. They clung to each other, sobbing too much to speak.

"I-I love y-you." Starscream finally managed to choke out. "N-never forget it."

"I l-love you, too." Hope wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck, bawling helplessly.

"No m-matter what I-I'll always be w-with you. I promise." Starscream kissed his son on the cheekplates. "Fly safe and true u-until we m-meet again, my beautiful, perfect son."

Hope only shook his helm, crying harder. He pressed his helm into Starscream's neck, screaming into his carrier's chassis.

"That's enough. Get out." Bedlam snapped.

Brakelight narrowed his optics, but didn't look back. He reached over and took Hope gently, pulling him away from his carrier. Starscream's wings flared, not wanting to ever let go, but he had no choice. Hope screamed as he was pulled away, the chain handed to Brakelight, and the blanket wrapped around the Seekerlet to hide him.

"I'll take good care of him, Starscream. I'll come back for you." Brakelight said before standing.

"PLEASE!" Starscream cried out, reaching for his son as the Autobot started to walk away the chain around his neck keeping him in place. "MY SPARKLING!!!!!!"

Hope cried louder as Brakelight carried him out the berthroom, then out of the apartment, Hope's first time ever going through that doorway. Brakelight adjusted the blanket to completely cover up the Seekerlet as he carried him away to his new home. He was now the owner of this small, scared, innocent being. A little being who needed his carrier, not a master, but that wouldn't be possible so long as Bedlam kept control of the situation.

At least one was saved from that monster.

* * *

**I feel your collective hatred towards me. Keep leaving those comments telling me how much you despite me. I relish in it!**

**Why don't Bedlam's friends just "steal" Starscream and the babies? Well, Bedlam is home always when he's not at work, he keeps his place locked up tight (Obviously to keep a Seeker in there), and Bedlam is psycho. He would kill his friends and they know it. Not very friendly, but... They are scared of Bedlam so that's why they are playing it by his rules. And they also have to be careful to make sure no one finds out because if Optimus, Prowl, or any of the brass found out that they have been keeping a slave, especially a high priority person like Starscream as a slave... Yeah, they would be more than just screwed. It has to all be secret.**

**Starscream was Megatron's favorite assassin as confirmed in the IDW comics and James Roberts said on Twitter when asked a question concerning this. Starscream is damn good at what he does (he's the leader of a warrior culture, so duh!), and Megatron knows it. That's why Megatron had him kill the Senate in _Megatron Origin_ and used him to pick off other senators and high ranking officials during the early and mid parts of the war. And it's also confirmed in the comics Starscream is one of the best warriors for the Decepticons ever. Which, again, shows us why he is the Seeker leader, why he is so feared by billions across the galaxy, why he was the Decepticon Second for most of the war, why Megatron even had him be his personal guard, and why Starscream got through the war despite always being on the front lines and not being scared of a fight. And we do know he was one to always be in the front lines as _All Hail Megatron_ showed how Starscream was the first to start the battle on Earth and was surprised when Megatron showed commenting how Megatron never is there so early in an invasion. Starscream leads the invasion, which we also saw in the _Infiltration_ series where Starscream was one of the very first Decepticons to land on Earth to begin the invasion. **

**Starscream also gloats about his fighting ability, being first into a battle, etc. in Robots in Disguise and the following series of that.**

**Starscream also does see himself as a monster for his past sins, as he says repeatedly in the IDW comics, especially in the _Till All Are One_ series.**

**Starscream had a fast labor with the twins because he's had so many babies already, and his valve is used a lot with big things shoved in there... Pretty open downstairs...**

**Starscream is going more and more insane with each passing day. Now he's hearing and seeing things.**

**Eyes that are two colors, whether one is one color and the other another, or that each eye has two colors in it, is something common with real animals. Humans, dogs, cats, and many mammals have this. The most common animal to have it is probably domesticated dogs, especially Australian Shepherds. My angel in heaven, Maggie, did not have it. She had two brown eyes, but it seems most Aussies have them in two colors. The gene that causes this is just common in them. Aussies also have a lot of eye issues that can lead to blindness...**

**Horses are actually a common animal for humans who are into bestiality to use. Whether fucking them or being fucked by them... Horses, dogs, goats, orangutans, and pigs are the most used. I know this because as an activist, primarily for non-human animals, it's something I see a lot of and have to educate about in order to get laws past to stop this. Bestiality is legal throughout the globe, with only some countries and states putting limits here and there. But otherwise it's all legal.**

**Yes, babies and little kids can get erections. It's actually very common. Babies can get an erection as they are getting their diaper changed. So, before you take that babysitting job for a little baby boy just be aware... This applies for all animal species. I have seen VERY little puppies get... little red rockets. And when I rescued my puppy at 7 weeks old (she was dumped) she... Well, Mr. Frog was her first love, let's just say.**

**My life still sucks and still fighting these cyberbullies who still are going after me and others... Ugh!**

**Keep sharing, faving, draw me fanart, and comment! Ask questions! tell me you hate me for what I'm doing to Starscream! Go vegan! Buy me chocolate! Pet puppies and kitties at your shelter and adopt them all! Give me monies!**

**Nearing the end...**


	11. Learning About Starscream

**Chapter 11**

Hope was silent as Brakelight carried him, the Seekerlet resting his cheekplates on the grounder's shoulder, his arms around the mech's neck. The blanket covered him mostly, enough to hide his obvious Seeker body.

Brakelight had waited until Hope had calmed down some before leaving the apartment building, not wanting anyone to hear a sparkling crying. It was night, few street lamps working allowing the Autobot to keep to the shadows and remain unseen. Hope finally ceased his crying when he saw this new world, feeling the wind for the first time. It was all so different. The sights, the smell, how the temperature changed depending on the presence of wind or not. It was… It was like nothing he ever thought could be.

Brakelight had to walk for a ways, going deeper into the desolate city before he came to the apartment building he lived in. Unlike the building Bedlam resided in, this one had more than one inhabitant apartment. And due to that Brakelight had to sneak around once inside. He got to the fourth floor where his apartment was, put in the code, and entered.

"Alright, Hope, let's get you warmed up. It's so cold out there." Brakelight set the Seekerlet down on the couch before closing and locking the door.

Hope bundled in the blanket, his little wings perking as he looked around what would be his new home. It was different from Bedlam's apartment. There was the main room, where he was now, having two couches, a large vid screen, a table with chairs, door to a washroom, the energon room, a couple of closets, and two berthrooms instead of one. And unlike Bedlam's apartment it had pictures on the wall, it was painted a sky blue, decorative pieces adorned the shelves and furniture pieces, and it felt welcoming and cozy. Not like the prison with bars over the windows, twelve locks on the door, chains and hooks all over the walls and ceiling, and all the awful memories.

"Here, sweetie, drink this." Brakelight handed him a glass of warm energon.

Hope slowly took it with both servos, hesitating before sipping from it. The grounder went into the washroom and retrieved a damp cloth. He returned and gently wiped clean the Seekerlet's faceplates, removing all the dried coolant and dirt. Brakelight vented a sigh.

"You need a bath. You are very messy. A bath, and some recharge."

"I want carrier." Hope replied quietly, looking down.

"I know, Hope. I would of bought him too if I could. Your sire won't let him go and if I try to just leave with Starscream that idiot would shoot me or worse. We will get him. Don't worry. And he'll live with either me, or Mayhem, or maybe even Salvo." Brakelight bit his lower lip plate as Hope began to leak coolant again. "Hope… You're safe now. I won't torture or rape you. I promise." He took Hope's servo. "Come, now. Let's give you a bath."

Hope set down his glass on the small table in front of the couch, and followed the grounder into the washroom. Brakelight helped Hope into the bathtub and soon had it filled up with water. Hope lied in the bath, just soaking in the warm water, his optics offline, not having been in a bathtub since he was with Destiny still. It felt good to have the water seeping into his seams and joints, finally removing the dirt and rust that had been building up.

Brakelight squirted soap onto a washcloth and began to scrub clean the Seekerlet's body. Slowly, the darkened grey frame was becoming silver, and the water turning almost black. He drained the tub and refilled it to ensure the Seekerlet was properly cleaned.

Hope helped wipe over his faceplates, codpiece, and other body parts, not wanting Brakelight to do all of it. Only his carrier was allowed to touch his codpiece and aft, anyway.

"There you are." Brakelight said as he wrapped a towel around Hope and lifted him out of the tub. "All nice and clean."

The grounder dried the Seekerlet, tossed the towel aside, and took him to the berthroom with his glass of energon. He set Hope down on the berth, handed him his energon, then removed the collar from around his neck.

"You don't need that. Not with me. You know why?"

"Why?" Hope looked up at him.

"Because I know you're a person, and you don't deserve to be hurt or tied up. But, there are rules in my home, and you need to follow them for your safety and our health. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Hope swallowed.

"You cannot leave the apartment unless I say you can. The other Autobots out there will kill you if they see you. You are only safe inside the apartment. You must obey everything I tell you. No disobeying me. You need to clean up after yourself, be organized, and responsible. And ask me if you need anything. There will be punishments if you do act up, fight me, or disobey. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I won't leave you chained up, but when I do have to leave you will be locked in the apartment. You can go anywhere in the apartment, just don't try to escape. It's for your own safety."

"Okay…"

"Finish drinking your energon and then recharge. You're tired and need to rest."

Hope slowly nodded before doing that. He finished his energon, set aside his glass on the nightstand, then lied on the berth. Brakelight covered him with a blanket, then left the room.

Hope waited until his new master was gone to resume his crying, only wanting his carrier.

* * *

Bedlam rolled his optics when the door chime went off. He removed his peds from Starscream's back and stood. The tank opened the front door, grimaced, and allowed the other Autobot entry within.

"Where are they?" Mayhem inquired.

"On the couch." Bedlam grunted as he returned to said couch.

Bedlam sat back on the couch and roughly placed his peds back onto Starscream's back as the Seeker was forced to stand on all fours. The tank crossed his ankles, resuming eating energon loudly as he watched his TV program.

Mayhem swallowed, seeing how broken the Seeker was. The once proud warrior so submissive, obviously exhausted from crying all night.

The twins were recharging on the couch, cuddling each other as they were wrapped in blankets. They looked so angelic, so peaceful and happy together, their brows pressed together and holding onto the other.

Mayhem smiled, pride filling his spark. These two beautiful, innocent beings were his. He helped to make them. They shared his CNA, part of his very spark.

"Can I take them into the berthroom?" Mayhem inquired.

"I don't care." Bedlam grunted, not even looking at him.

"I'm including Starscream in that question."

Bedlam rolled his optics as he removed his peds from the Seeker's back. "Get going." He then kicked Starscream hard on the side, knocking the being over.

Starscream fell down, whimpering from the pain. Mayhem didn't even hesitate to help him to his peds, then handed him the twins. The tank picked up the jet bridal style and took him to the berthroom, closing the door behind them.

"Hey." Mayhem greeted softly as he placed the Decepticon on the berth.

Starscream didn't speak, only hugged his creations closer. Mayhem vented a sigh.

"Brakelight told me about Hope. I'm sorry he's not with you, but he's safe. He got away from his sire. Now, we can concentrate more on you." He stroked Starscream's helm, noting the damage, obviously from Bedlam lashing the cable across the Seeker's helm.

"Kill him." Starscream spoke up barely louder than a whisper. "Just kill him."

"And then what? When he doesn't show up for work an investigation will be launched."

"And it will be found out he had me. Blame the killing on me. Just, please, help me kill him." The Decepticon looked up at him.

"I… I don't know, Star…"

"Star?"

"Yes, that's short for Starscream." Mayhem raised an optical ridge.

"I know, just… Been a while since anyone called me that. Just been called by my full designation or 'slave,' 'whore,' and other derogatory terms for so long..."

"You have a pretty designation. It suites you."

"Because of my whiney vocalizer?" Starscream looked down at his creations.

"No, just… Stars are in the sky, you're a jet. And you don't keep things to yourself, you say it to everyone… I like it." Mayhem sat on the berth next to him.

"And your designation fits you, I'm assuming?" Starscream looked up at him again.

"Maybe on the battlefield, but it didn't always. I used to go by a different designation."

"Oh? And that would be..?"

"Axle."

"Pfft. I see why you changed it."

"Yeah, when I got an upgrade during the middle of the war I changed my designation and… I changed too."

"The war changed all of us." Starscream opened his chestplates and allowed his twins to nurse for they had just onlined.

Mayhem studied the Seeker for a moment before wrapping his arm around Starscream's shoulders and pulling him close. "It did."

"Are you making a move on me? Because I can tell you you're doing it wrong."

"I'm not, and if I was what should I be doing instead?"

"Well, in Seeker culture you would just show your spike off while fighting my enemies, while presenting me fresh decapitated helms, and dry humping my aft, while kissing me, and be covered in energon from the slain enemies."

"That's… Descriptive."

"That's the way of the warrior culture."

"Okay, so what's another way I could flirt with you that's not killing someone?"

"Present presents to me… Dry hump me… Show off your spike… Kiss me… Show off your strength… Dance…"

"Dance? Like… Actual dancing?"

"Well, aerial dancing."

"What about talking? What things could I say that would be flirting? Can I use pickup lines?" He smirked.

"Oh, Primus, no… That's what Skywarp always did when he wanted interface. And he always had the absolute _worst_ pickup lines… Most were gross or stupid, or both."

"I got a few of my own. Ahem… I'm jealous of your spark because it's pumping in you and I'm not."

"Skywarp has used that one on me." Starscream rolled his optics.

"Is that a mirror in your codpiece, because I can see myself in there."

"He's used that one, too."

"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers. Um… Are you a cake? Because I want a piece of that. Hello, I am a thief and I'm here to steal your spark. You spend so much time in my mind I should charge you rent."

"Stop it." Starscream shoved at his faceplates, a faint, sheepish smile adorning that handsome visage.

Mayhem smirked when he saw the Seeker's face. "You know… You are immensely adorable with that smile. No, don't hide it. Come here." He lifted Starscream's chin up so he would look at him. The tank bit his lower lip plate, really studying those abused faceplates, the sad optics, the fading smile. He was beautiful. This Seeker… This person was absolutely stunning.

And he had been raping and abusing this majestic creature all for what? Petty revenge that would never bring back the lives lost in the war? Actions that only made him more sinful and selfish than anything this Decepticon had done. This person who knew he had fallen and regrets his actions without needing the Autobots to make him regret it.

This being who only wanted to be equal with everyone else so joined a mech, a side, he thought would achieve that goal, only for an ineffably sadistic war to break out with no winners. Only needless death, pain, and entire worlds forever erased from history.

"Before having our creations… I would never thought this, but now since I've actually been talking to you and learning more about you… I wonder if we would have been friends had we been on the same side or even before the war." Mayhem said softly.

"I was a bully to all those beneath me during the war. Had to be. They all thought themselves bigger and stronger than me. Which, they were. I had to keep them scared. But my Seekers… They love and respect me. So, no… We wouldn't have been friends if on the same side."

"And before the war?"

"I didn't have friends. Minus my mates."

"I didn't have friends either. Probably why I ended up being friends with the people I did."

"I think I would just annoy you if you knew the real me."

"Why? You seem cool."

"I'm a nerd with loud mouth. I'm the opposite of 'cool.'"

"A nerd who is a badaft fighter."

"A nerd who was bullied in academy…"

"Who wasn't bullied in school?"

"'Cool' people."

Mayhem chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely was a bully in school. I think I was a bully because I didn't want others to bully me for my designation. And believe it or not I was scrawny when a youngling."

"No, I believe it." Starscream stroked his creations' helms as they finished refueling, satisfied with their full tanks.

"So… Did you and Megatron… Ever do it?"

Starscream snorted as he smirked, his wings perking. "You asking if we ever interfaced? Please!" He gave a feminine wave. "That idiot came crawling on all fours begging to put his spike in me. And I did only if he gave me what I wanted. Quid pro quo."

"Is that how you became his first lieutenant?"

Starscream rolled his optics. "While I am very coquettish and risqué in my behavior towards Megatron, that is not why I was his right servo. I may look the part of a model, and can pleasure a mech beyond his wildest fantasies, but my processor and glossa are my true most valuable assets. I am not stupid, and Megatron knew that. And he knew he needed someone who would question his actions instead of blindly following them so that he could make revisions.

"No, Mayhem, I got my position because I'm the smartest Decepticon and not one to back down from a challenge. I can make strategies for winning a battle or make a scientific discovery, while also beating the slag out of Turmoil or telling Overlord to get back in line without concern. The Decepticons learned to fear me for my ferocity, and respect me for my brilliance. It was when the forces spread across the galaxy and I wasn't there to remind them of my true nature that they began to whisper rumors and libel against me. And when the story of me being seen leaving Megatron's quarters so early in the morning with him all gleeful in tow surfaced… That's when I became a ho." Starscream rolled his optics. "Anyone can frag their idol and it's just them achieving their dream. I do it and I am a whore who took a spike to get my position… And that's when they started to not listen… Slut shaming the one they once feared while they go off and recharge with twenty or more people. I recharge with only three people, two of which are my mates, and I'm suddenly the most scandalous of harlots… The hypocrisy…"

"So… What about you raping people?"

"That came mid war when I lost myself and became a monster. What I did was wrong. I know that. Didn't need to experience it from Autobots to hate myself for what I've done. I had stopped long before the war did… Still saw some prostitutes, but at least those are people who are being paid and are willingly selling themselves…"

"If the war never happened, what do you think you would of become?"

"I would have been the Alpha of the Seekers and helped my people, made Vos a better city state, and ensure Seekers were respected." He paused. "And start a family with my trinemates. Have lots of sparklings. Just… Live a normal life." He looked up at the grounder. "What about you?"

"I was working with my uncle as an engineer. I was trying to be a published author."

"Oh? What do you write about? My mate, Thundercracker, was a writer. He preferred loved tales and fantasies."

"Fiction. Just… About ancient tales and stuff, just change them up."

"Sounds interesting. I should tell you Seeker legends. There's some interesting stories involving ancient warriors, the cryptids of Vos' mountains, and the Hellscream."

"Hellscream?"

"Monster of Seeker lore that ate naughty Seekerlets who were too afraid to train for battle."

"That does sound interesting. Definitely tell me about it sometime."

"Only if you put me as a damsel in distress in one of your stories so I can be rescued by a charming prince and live out my orbital cycles in a palace with all the jewels."

Mayhem snorted a snicker. "I never thought I would ever hear a Decepticon say something like that. You want to be a princess?"

"Glitch, please. Before your friend captured me I was Queen Glitch of the Fabulous Realm."

"Wow…" Mayhem chuckled. "You being yourself… Wow. Never thought you were so… Silly." He paused. "I like it. You really aren't… Talking to you I can't imagine wanting to kill you anymore."

Starscream shrugged. "Get to know me better and you'd want to."

"I have gotten to know you better."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know a lot."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Umm…"

"See? If you can't answer a deep and personal inquiry like that than you know nothing about me."

"Orange is my favorite color. You?"

Starscream perked his wings as he gazed up at the Autobot. He hesitated before speaking. "Red."

Mayhem smiled. "You look good in red."

"I always look good."

"You do."

"Alright, since we are revealing deep, dark secrets… What's your favorite number?"

"Ooh… Um… 3."

"Why?"

Mayhem scratched his nape, feeling awkward. "Because it took three people to remind me who I am and to stop being an idiot." He replied softly, looking at those three people.

Starscream hugged the twins closer, his wings lowering. He was silent a moment, then continued. "7."

"Why 7?"

"It looks sassy."

Mayhem smirked. "You would like sassy numbers."

"Favorite book?"

" _The Night of Fire and Stars_ by Nitro. You?"

" _Towards Peace_ by Megatron of Tarn."

"Really going with that one, eh?"

"Have you read it?"

"No."

"Then don't judge it."

Mayhem was silent for a bit. "Hobbies?"

"Flying, hanging out with my trinemates, reading, science experiments, eating and recharging."

Mayhem chuckled. "Didn't realize recharging and refueling were hobbies."

"They are when you got armies and an entire subspecies to lead and care for. You?"

"Writing, watching TV, hanging out with my friends, and collecting oddities."

"Such as?"

"Whatever is interesting to me on my travels."

Starscream handed him Freedom, adjusting Justice as the little sparkling fell back into recharge. Mayhem smiled as he held his tiny daughter, the little one chewing on her digits as her bright optics looked up at her sire.

"Never thought a Seeker would make me so happy." Mayhem commented softly as he studied his daughter. He then turned to the flier. "Do you have me under a spell or something?"

"If I had that kind of power…" Starscream didn't finish.

Mayhem wasn't sure why the impulse came over him, but he acted on it. The Autobot lifted the Seeker's chin and pressed a lingering kiss to those luscious lip plates, savoring how perfect, how soft, how… Amazing they were.

And he wanted more.

He mouthed with more passion, his glossa quickly invading the Decepticon's mouth. He felt a surge of… Emotion unlike he ever had before engulfing his being, and he lost control. This raw passion took over, and he need to follow its command.

He set aside Freedom on the berth, then took Justice and placed him next to his sister. He pushed the smaller mech down and climbed over him, that burning desire funneling down his body and into his codpiece. It slid open, his spike shot out, as hard and eager as it could be. His servos were roaming over the Seeker's body, pleasuring and savoring this magnificent being.

His servo cupped Starscream's codpiece, his lips pressed firmly to the Decepticon's, and all the fiery avidity to be inside this person's body overpowering him.

"Please… Don't rape me…"

The smallest, weakest, and hopeless of vocalizers whispered, not expecting to be heard.

But it was.

Mayhem ceased, realizing what he was doing. He broke the kiss and gazed down at the Seeker, only to see that beaten, broken slave, unresponsive, ready to obey his Autobot masters. The smile was gone, the person he had just been speaking to nowhere to be found in those miserable and inconsolable optics.

"I… I wasn't." Mayhem said so softly, surprised by the Seeker's response.

Starscream didn't even look at him, his frame tense, not touching back, obeying so the tank could have his way. Mayhem swallowed.

"I thought… I was just…" He got off the Seeker, closed his codpiece, and sat back on the berth looking away.

Starscream slowly sat up, keeping his wings low. He collected his sparklings, curled into the furthest corner of the berth, and watched the tank, protecting his creations in his arms. Mayhem looked back at him, seeing how he had lost all the trust he had managed to build with the Seeker. Would this creature ever trust him again?

"I just… I felt the need… The urge to… Be with you romantically."

Starscream flared his wings, optics narrowing.

"Not like that. Like… I don't know… I just felt like interfacing you. But not as rape." The Seeker still didn't speak so the tank moved in closer. "Starscream, I didn't mean to scare you." He started to reach over. "Come back and-OUCH!"

Mayhem jerked his servo away when Starscream bit it. The Seeker hissed, denta bared, wings flicking, and engine growling. Mayhem wiped the mouth lubricant that had been spat off his faceplates, eyeing the being who had been so calm and collective only moments ago.

"You guys really can make a one-eighty in a nanosecond. All cute and talking about being a princess, and now acting like a rabid cybercat with cubs. Stop hissing. Your denta were grinded down so it's not as intimidating." He raised an optical ridge when the Seeker hissed and made an angry, yowling like sound. "This is why you don't have friends… And why people think Seekers are insane. You bit me, Starscream. Civilized people don't do that. Nor hiss and make those weird sounds. Seriously, stop making those sounds…"

"I don't appreciate anyone daring to think they could be romantically involved with me, or woo me over like I'm some naïve youngling desperate for attention." Starscream growled.

"So, you're more pissed over my poor wording?"

"I am not in love with you nor ever will be."

"I'm not in love with you either, Jaws." Mayhem vented a sigh as he rubbed his faceplates. "Star, stop. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. Especially with the things I have done to you in the past. Things between us are changing now, and I want to keep changing them. I think you're pretty interesting, with the science, and being a warrior, and your personality. And now since we have creations… We need to do what's best for them."

"What's best for them is getting us away from that monster."

"I agree. But he's psycho. If I tried to take you he would kill me. He has committed crimes against other Autobots before. And he has no respect for authority."

"No slag, Sherlock."

"What?"

"Nothing… Something Skywarp picked up from another planet. He said it to me a lot."

"I'll get you out of here. Promise."

"And be your slave forever? Will you interface me still? Will I never be able to fly? Will freedom always be taken from me?"

Mayhem didn't respond. Starscream looked down at his creations, not surprised.

"Star, I-"

"Having fun with him, yet?" Bedlam grunted as he suddenly entered the room, marching straight over to the Seeker.

"Just talking." Mayhem answered.

"Uh huh. Get up." He yanked the chain around Starscream's neck, forcing the Decepticon to quickly sit up. Bedlam forced him to crawl across the berth on a taunt lead, away from the sparklings. "Lie down." He shoved Starscream onto his back, grasped his hips and yanked him back over, then pried open his codpiece. Starscream helplessly submitted as Bedlam penetrated him, and soon was ravaging his body to his spark's content. "Hah… He feels so good, doesn't he, Mayhem?" Bedlam cruelly smiled at his friend, thrusting into his slave, his massive servos grasping the smaller being's thin waist. "So tight… So wet… So skinny… Everything about him… Meant to be fragged."

Mayhem narrowed his optics. "He is gorgeous and a great frag, yes. But lately I have been more interested in his personality."

"No one cares for personality of a whore. Especially, not my little whore." He mockingly said as he grabbed Starscream's chin. "My beautiful, sultry whore. Yes, you are divine, aren't you, Starscream? This superlative body.. Perfect in every fathomable way."

"For the record, I taught him 'superlative.'" Starscream piped up before returning to his soft moans.

Bedlam glared at the Seeker, than smirked. "Watch, Mayhem, as a real mech pleasures this wretched beast."

The tank captured his slave's lip plates in a searing kiss, mouthing passionately. His glossa invaded the jet's mouth, wiggling around and poking at the other glossa. He grasped Starscream's hips, adjusted himself, then plummeted his shaft deeper at an angle. Starscream's optics widened, followed by a loud, whining moan, his backstrut arching. Bedlam's smile only grew, having once again found the Decepticon's primary sensory node.

Starscream whined, buckled, kicked, and clawed at Master's arms, feeling this insurmountable pleasure and bliss overpowering his weakened body, but also the harsh pain of his captor pumping inside of him, grasping his neck, and pinning him down. He was helpless as he struggled, feeling the wondrous sensation of being pleasured beyond normal limits, and the humiliation, the pain, and fear of being raped by this monster.

Mayhem watched, silent and thinking. The Seeker obviously didn't want this, but the body betrayed the mind. All the flier could do was moan loudly and jerk his abused body. It did not seem to be enjoying this action as one should. And it only angered Mayhem more.

Bedlam clawed at the jet's chestplates until they folded away. He opened his own and pressed his exposed spark to the Seeker's, still manically thrusting away into the smaller being. Starscream moaned, whined, whimpered, and cried louder, feeling the very life force of the monster who owned him.

The Seeker screamed when he climaxed with the tank, their sparks savagely bonding, and the Autobot's nanites gushing into the Decepticon's body like a rushing river.

And like that, it was over.

Bedlam pulled out, closed his plates, and slapped the Seeker across the faceplates. Starscream quickly closed his plates as he shrunk back, trembling, fearing a worse beating was nearing.

"Don't hit him." Mayhem growled. "He hasn't disobeyed you."

Bedlam glared at him. "He's my property. I can do whatever I want to him. All of this," He groped over Starscream's body, squeezing and feeling the smooth plates and curvaceous frame. "Belongs to me. I can do whatever I want to it. Watch." He turned Starscream over and smacked his aft hard. "Mine. Not yours. Mine."

"You're going to kill him."

"He's lived this long." Bedlam shrugged as he groped the Seeker's aft.

"He won't live much longer. You need to sell him."

"Not happening. Why don't you get the hell out of my home?"

"Beds…"

"Don't. Get out." Bedlam snapped.

Mayhem glared at him. "Fine. Let me say bye to my sparklings."

"Mhmm." Bedlam patted Starscream's aft in a rhythm, then gave it a few very hard swats, ignoring Starscream's whimpers.

"Hey, Freedom, Justice." Mayhem picked up his sparklings and hugged them. "Sire loves you. I love you both so much." He smiled when they giggled and hugged him back, knowing he was their sire and protector. "You two are the absolute best. And when you are weaned I am taking you home with me and we'll never say goodbye again. I promise. And I will buy you all the toys, goodies, everything your little sparks desire. And I will Make you a king and queen. Love you, guys!" He then kissed them both on the cheekplates before setting them down. He turned to Bedlam. "I would like to also tell Starscream goodbye."

"Go ahead." Bedlam gestured.

"I want to give him a hug."

Bedlam rolled his optics before shoving his slave forward. Starscream allowed Mayhem to grab his arms, drag him across the berth, and lift him up. The friendlier tank hugged the Seeker, gently stroking his backplates.

"Thanks again, Starscream, for those two. I'll get you out. Promise." He vented a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm." Starscream didn't look at him, wings drooping, his body tensing, fearing what will happen once alone with the monster.

"Don't hurt him." Mayhem ordered Bedlam once he released the little jet.

"Only if he misbehaves." Bedlam gestured Starscream over, which the Seeker obeyed.

Mayhem glanced back at his sparklings, then left the room. Bedlam watched him go, then grabbed his Seeker, yanked him over, and enjoyed his slave's body to the fullest.

* * *

"Hope, I'm home!" Brakelight called out as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

The Seekerlet perked his tiny wings, looking up from where he sat on the couch. He had been playing a videogame on a datapad, something he had never seen or heard of before. Brakelight had shown him it the other orbital cycle and the Seekerlet couldn't put the tablet down. He played it constantly, eager to learn more about this new world and what would happen if he did more things in it.

"Did you have a nice orbital cycle?" Brakelight asked of the Seekerlet as he sat beside him.

Hope smiled as he nodded. "Yes, sir. Look! I got more of those levels!" His wings fluttered.

"Good job!" Brakelight smiled back, stroking the Seekerlet's helm. "Did you refuel?"

"Yes, sir. And took my additives."

"Good." Brakelight watched the young one play his game for a klik before speaking. "Guess what we're doing?"

"What?" Hope perked his wings, not looking at him, trying to defeat virtual enemies.

"I'm sneaking you back over to your sire's so you can see your carrier."

Hope dropped the tablet as he swung his helm around, optics wide. "You're taking me to carrier?"

"Yes. For a visit."

"YES!" Hope leaped up and hugged him. "When do we leave?!"

"Calm down, Hope. Getting too loud. We leave in a joor. Go get cleaned up. Want you presentable for your carrier."

"I haven't seen carrier in ages!"

"It's been one orn. Go on. Get a bath. And then I'm going to show you something else you can do."

Hope got ready to see his carrier, then hid in a bag that Brakelight carried. The Autobot was able to sneak the sparkling all the way to the apartment building on the outskirts of the city where Bedlam resided in, and get the Seekerlet to the apartment.

"Hey." Bedlam grunted as he let his friend in.

"Hey." Brakelight set down the bag and opened it, allowing the Seekerlet to hop out.

Hope didn't bother to greet his sire nor hesitate at all in his mission. He bolted straight from the bag into the berthroom, his wings perking excitedly.

Starscream was lying on the floor, chained to the wall, the twins recharging in their crib off the floor, warm and snuggled. The adult Seeker was filthy as usual, his body damaged from the old wounds and new whip marks from just joors ago. He hadn't changed, still unkept, unwell, mistreated, and miserable.

Hope approached his carrier, listening to the weakened jet engine humming softly, the flier recharging. Hope sat on the floor and hugged his carrier, not wanting to disturb him when he needed the rest.

Crimson optics onlined lazily, then brightened when he saw his son. Starscream quickly sat up, ignoring the pain pulsating through his body and tightly hugged his little Seekerlet.

"Love you, carrier." Hope said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Starscream's neck.

"Love you more, my beautiful son." Starscream offlined his optics, holding the most precious thing in the world close to him.

The two just held each other, savoring being reunited, even if briefly. Hope was the first to release and push back against his carrier.

"Carrier, look!" He held up his arms. "Brakelight helped paint me! He put flames on my arms, and legs, and wings. And he let me put other colors on!"

Starscream faintly smiled, seeing all the bright yellows, reds, blues, and even pinks that his son had painted on himself. He had missed a lot of spots, but the little one was still too cute in his first paintjob.

"You look amazing, love." Starscream replied softly. "I love it."

Hope's smile broadened. "I brought things to show you."

"What did you bring?"

Hope sat on his carrier's lap as he removed his backpack. He pulled out his tablet, action figures, energon sticks, random bits of interesting trash he had found, and decorative oddities. He talked and talked and talked about his game, about the things he had been collecting, about all the energon treats he had been eating, about how often he got a bath, about the sunlight, about how the wind felt, about being able to recharge as much as he wanted to, and about the most basic experiences normal sparklings would have every orbital cycle.

He was still a prisoner who had committed no crime, but the little more freedom he had achieved was an entirely new world to him.

"And that's what painting is like!" Hope finished another tale of his, wings fluttering, never having been silent since he had started nearly two joors ago.

"Sweetie, I love all of that. It sounds so good. I miss when I did those things." Starscream said softly, pressing his brow against his son's.

"Is this freedom?"

"No… But you're getting closer to it."

"When will I know freedom?"

"When the Autobots no longer control us."

"How are Freedom and Justice?"

"They are doing well. Mayhem visits regularly to see them and give me energon. They are healthy."

"Good. And you?"

Starscream was silent a moment before whispering. "I'm sparked."

Hope bit his lower lip plate. "Sire's?"

"Yes… He's only been allowing Havoc and himself to interface with me, and I have not spark bonded with Havoc. It's his."

"I'm sorry…"

"We can't tell him. Maybe I can get this one to live."

"I want you to live, too."

"I know, love…" Starscream pressed his brow against Hope's, the two silently enjoying their time together.

"Hope, it's time to go." Brakelight interrupted them after a klik.

Hope looked up at him, coolant pooling in his optics. "Carrier is sick… I need to take care of him…"

"I know, sweetie. We'll come back later. Don't cry. Please… I can't handle the crying."

Hope couldn't control himself as he did break down bawling, clinging to his carrier. Starscream began to cry himself, not wanting to part with his son once again, but Hope was doing better with Brakelight. He was better off with him.

"Hope, we'll see each other again." The carrier choked out to his son. "I promise. Go with Brakelight. You're happier and safer there. Look at me. We will see each other again. I love you."

"L-love you, too, carrier." Hope sobbed, not releasing the Alpha.

"Love you with all my spark, my perfect son." Starscream kissed his cheekplates.

The Seekerlet was pried off his carrier, screaming and crying. He was taken into the other room, placed in the bag, and taken away.

Starscream cried, sitting on that cold floor, reminding himself that this was the better option of the two evils he had to choose from.

* * *

**A Decacycle and a Half Later:**

"Oh… Oh… Ow… Hahh… Owww… Mmmmrrrgh!" Starscream curled into himself, optics offline as he winced from the pain. His helm was forced up by the bit tearing deep into the corners of his mouth, his jaws gaping open as mouth lubricant dripped down. "Ah… Ow.. Hah.."

Bedlam loudly groaned and grunted himself as he thrust into his slave, one servo holding the reins while the other a small whip. The Seeker was leaning over the back of the couch, his servos gripping the top of it, his backplates perfectly exposed for the occasional lashes across them by the whip or reins.

The twins were on the couch hugging and giggling with each other, surrounded by blankets and toys that their sire had gifted them. Justice kept grabbing his sister's wing stubs, and Freedom in turn tried to bite his tires. They knew the differences between each other's bodies, but still obviously loved the other unconditionally.

"Nnnnrrrrhhhh YESSSS!" Master roared when his overloaded erupted through his body, and his transfluid burst inside of his slave.

Starscream whined, stomped a ped, and bit down on the bit from the ferocity of the climax. He had been near an overload, but thankfully it didn't reach full capacity, sparing him from the pain and potentially harming the little one he secretly carried.

"Give. Me. Some. _More_!" Master lashed Starscream's backplates with each word before resuming his thrusting. "Come on! Get!" He swung the whip and struck the Seeker's thigh and wing.

Starscream clamped the bit hard, whimpering with each lash and hump Master inflicted on his weak, abused, beaten body. He couldn't do anything but submit to it all.

There was a knock at the door.

Bedlam rolled his optics. "Probably Mayhem."

Starscream gasped when Master hastily pulled out and stomped towards the door. He looked through the small video feed, confirming his uninvited guest's identity. He put in the codes, unsubspaced the key and soon had the multitude of locks open before palming the door itself to slide away.

"Get in." He grunted.

"Nice to see you, too." Mayhem sardonically replied as he walked in, noticing the Seeker still obediently leaning over the couch, legs spread, codpiece open, new cuts leaking energon, and covered in transfluid. "You done with him?"

"No." Bedlam closed the door and locked it back up. "You can see to your crotch demons as I finish up with the Seeker.

"Very well."

Mayhem circled around the couch, seeing his beautiful sparklings happily hugging each other and giggling. When they saw their loving sire they squealed, clapped their miniscule servos, and reached up for him.

"Hey, my little sparkles. How have you been?" He smiled broadly as he picked up the tiny beings. He kissed them both on the cheekplates, then looked at the carrier, his smile fading quickly.

Starscream didn't even look at him, no life in his optics, just standing there, mouth lubricant in a thick, white foam dripping from his mouth as it hung in long tendrils, everything about him… Broken and hopeless.

"Back at it." Bedlam shoved himself back inside the Seeker and resumed his humping, whipping, and yanking the reins.

Mayhem glared as he watched, seeing only the pain Starscream was in, no longer seeing the fun "toy" he used to enjoy exploiting.

"Ahhhhhh…" Bedlam sighed heavily when he eventually overloaded once again into the abused creature. "Good job, Starscream." He stroked and groped over the flier's body, savoring what belonged to him. "You did well."

Starscream bit the metal rod in his mouth as the tank pulled out. He closed his plates, and followed the Autobot as he was led by the reins around the couch to the second tank. Bedlam shoved the reins at Mayhem, who had to hold his twins with one arm to accept them.

"There. Don't make a mess of him." Bedlam smirked before going to the washroom to clean himself.

Mayhem looked at Starscream, studying the poor being. The filthy creature was covered in cum over his thighs and codpiece, mouth lubricant all over his chin, neck, and chestplates, still heavily drooling. Dried coolant coated his optics and cheekplates, rust and dried energon was caked over his torn up, dented, and scared frame. Even though Cybertronians couldn't lose weight from starvation, the Seeker was smaller from his own body consuming itself to heal wounds and make the protoforms almost always in his gestation tank.

And he smelled. Every orbital cycle the stench grew more and more noticeable. The smell of old oil, engine fuel, burnt energon, transfluid, waste, and everything building up inside of the Seeker's body.

No majestic, divine beast such as a Seeker should ever be turned into a filthy, smelly, pathetic garbage can for transfluid dumps.

"Let's go." Mayhem said softly as he headed for the berthroom.

Starscream followed, his servos covering over his abdominal plates. Mayhem closed the door behind them, set the twins down on the berth, then turned back to the Seeker. Carefully, gently, he unbuckled the bridle and removed it from the Seeker's helm. Long tendrils of mouth lubricant hung from the flier's mouth and bit, causing more of it to drip onto the Seeker's body. Mayhem set the bridle aside, unsubspaced the towels and cleaning supplies he had started to bring with him, and began to wipe clean the Decepticon's face. He removed the mouth lubricant, the coolant, then moved onto the rest of the Seeker's body, wiping it clean.

The tank crouched and began to wipe the thighs and codpiece of the Air Commander when he stopped. He saw the mess, running down the Seeker's thighs, smelling it. He looked up at the Seeker, who was looking away, knowing what he had found.

"Is he not allowing you to even use the waste disposal?" Mayhem inquired.

Starscream swallowed, fresh coolant pooling in his optics, still not looking at the Autobot.

"I'm not mad at you, nor do I think lesser of you. I know you're not one to just… piss yourself for the hell of it. Was this out of fear or denial of letting you properly dispose of your waste?"

Starscream bit his lower lip plate for an uncomfortable moment before quietly speaking. "He… He told me to… B-because I'm just a 'dumb animal who goes anywhere.'" He swallowed. "He made me release my waste tank all over me… Then… M-made me lick it off the floor…" More coolant began to leak down his cheekplates, still not looking at Mayhem.

Mayhem intook heavily, held it for an astrosecond, then slowly exhaled it. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I'll talk to him. That is absolutely disgusting." He then resumed wiping clean the Seeker.

"Th-there's something I-I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Mayhem looked back up.

Starscream finally looked down at him. "I'm sparked."

"His?"

Starscream nodded.

Mayhem rubbed over his faceplates tiredly. "I don't get why he is so against a grounding…"

"I can't lose another."

"You won't. I'll bring more energon. And… I'll claim it. I'll just tell him I fragged you when we were talking in his berthroom and got you sparked."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Is there anything else you need?"

"Just my freedom."

"I know, Star… I know."

* * *

Hope onlined slowly, seeing the cozy berthroom that belonged to him. Brakelight had allowed him to take over the second berthroom, giving him his own space for his toys, games, and privacy. The Seekerlet had no idea what privacy was, so at first he was scared and cried, but now he was enjoying being able to get away and play his videogames, read the books he had been given, and even do something Brakelight referred to as "school." Brakelight said he had been a teacher and worked at a "school" where they taught younglings things about life. It sounded so cool! And now Brakelight was helping him learn to read, write, telling him all about Cybertronian history, and even teaching him how to do finances!

It was all new and exciting, and Hope loved it!

The Seekerlet was bundled in blankets and his toys all around him as he lied in the middle of his big berth. He stretched his arm joints, perked his wings, and sat up. The youngling grabbed his tablet, hopped out of berth, and ran into the main room, realizing it was the middle of the orbital cycle. He has recharged through the entire morning, but probably because he stayed up so late playing his game.

"Hey, Brakelight!" He greeted excitedly, running over to where the grounder sat on the couch reading from a datapad.

"Hey, cray-cray." Brakelight smiled, watching the Seekerlet climb onto the couch. "You were passed out. I checked on you a few joors ago and you were out like a lump of metal."

Hope snickered. "I am metal."

"Mhmm. Always with that game of yours. You ever going to get tired of it?"

"No." Hope plopped down on his aft and turned on his tablet.

"You are so adorable. Looks like your paint is chipping off. Growing far too fast, aren't you?"

"When will I see carrier?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I have to be able to sneak you over so no one tries to hurt or kill you. There are so many dangerous people out there."

"Like my sire."

Brakelight paused. "Yes. Like your sire."

"Sire hurt me a lot… But he hurts carrier more." Hope said softly, looking at his tablet.

"Yeah, he does. But, at least he never raped you."

Hope swallowed hard, not looking at Brakelight. The Autobot noticed the tension in the Seekerlet's body.

"Hope… Did he..?" Brakelight asked slowly.

Hope still didn't look at him, but coolant began to leak out of his optics. Brakelight's frown deepened.

"Sweetie… What did he do?" He asked slowly, gently.

Hope shook his helm as the memories flooded back into the forefront of his processor, then he began to cry. Brakelight pulled him over and onto his lap, hugging him as he stroked his backplates.

"It's okay. You're safe now. You won't be raped by your sire ever again. I bought you. I own you now and I'm going to take good care of you." The Autobot soothingly spoke.

"W-why d-did he d-do that t-to me?!" Hope choked out between sobs, his arms now wrapped around Brakelight's neck.

"Because he's an awful person." Brakelight deadpanned. "I'm sorry he did that, Hope. Interface is not supposed to be like that. You should be able to consent first. I'm so sorry he didn't wait for consent, nor listen to your rejection. I'm not like that. I always wait for consent."

"Consent?" Hope looked up at him.

"Yes, it's when you verbally agree to interface with someone, or agree with them doing something to you. And I always do consent with those I interface. Especially younglings."

"Younglings consent?" Hope wiped at his optics, beginning to calm down now since he was curious about something.

Brakelight smiled. "Yes, they do. Even as young as you. Because, despite what others may say, people your age know what they want to do with their bodies and can consent to interface or decline it of their own choosing. And many younglings want to interface because they are curious or simply to enjoy it. Because interface, when consensual, is a lot of fun and feels great for both parties."

"Carrier said interface is for bonded mates only."

"That's a common misconception. It's an old belief created to control younglings because people think younglings aren't smart. I know better, and so do many others. We are often referred to as 'pedophiles' because we understand that younglings are smart, can make their own decisions, and are allowed to control their own bodies."

"You interface younglings?"

"Absolutely, sweetie. But only if they tell me they want it. See, younglings should experience proper, consensual interface because it helps them learn about their bodies, makes them happy, and helps them become responsible about their bodies. And when they do it with an experienced adult they get an even better interface. If you were to frag someone who has no experience you could not enjoy it or maybe get hurt. But someone who knows what they are doing, like me, will ensure you're safe, no pain, and you only enjoy it."

"So… I can interface and it feel good?"

"Mhmm!" Brakelight's smile broadened. "It will feel _so_ good! And you'll only want more. I can tell you this, I've interfaced with well over fifty, maybe a hundred, younglings. all of them loved it and wanted more."

"But… What about what carrier says?"

"Sometimes, carriers are wrong." Brakelight shrugged. "People just sometimes believe the wrong things."

"But.. It hurt when sire did it…"

"Yes, because he did it wrong and didn't ask your permission first. When you consent there's no pain, especially when you know what you're doing." Brakelight paused as he thought, then smirked. "You know, you're always going to think about interface in a bad light if your only experience is what your sire did to you. To find out why everyone likes it and heal from what your sire did you need to interface, but with someone who will be gentle and not hurt you. Someone like me who has experience with younglings."

Hope didn't speak immediately. "You want to interface me?"

"I would be _honored_ to, Hope. You are such a bright, beautiful, incredible youngling. I would love to show you what a healthy, good interface is like so you never are scared of interface ever again."

Hope looked away, silent, not sure about this.

"I'll let you think about it." Brakelight slithered a servo onto Hope's aft, making it seem like he was just holding him, not enjoying this.

"Okay…" Hope said slowly. "I want to see carrier soon…"

"I'll work on it, Hope. Don't worry."

* * *

"Little rat."

Starscream yelped when he was slammed onto the floor, then Bedlam grasped his neck tightly, pinning him down. The Seeker's optics widened, fearfully watching the tank as those cerulean optics glared murderously at him.

"Keep trying to keep secrets from me." Bedlam growled. "I oughtta tear the parasite right out of you."

"I-it's Mayhem's, Mas-" He cried when he was jerked up and then his helm slammed back down on the floor.

"Don't speak to me. You want to use your mouth? It better be for sucking my spike. You want to spit out lies? Spit out nothing but slag? I'll make you eat it." He then smirked. "You'll eat it all."

He suddenly climbed on top of the Seeker and removed a panel. He forced Starscream's mouth open, got over him, and released his waste tank, dumping the foul smelling contents into the Seeker's mouth. He ignored the cries, the struggling, the pleading. He forced the Decepticon to swallow, then punched the Seeker when the flier purged everything back up. Then he made him lick it back up, and repeated it when the Seeker vomited a second time. He then made Starscream open his own waste tank and forced him to drink his own waste.

The tank dragged the Seeker into the washroom, shoved his face into the waste disposal, and forced him to clean it with his glossa. And after the Seeker vomited he made him lap that up.

Then, he grabbed a metal cable and beat the Seeker all over with it, striking the aft, thighs, backplates, wings, abdominal plates, and faceplates. He kept striking furiously, never ceasing for well over a breem before he took an energy whip and flogged the jet.

Starscream fell into stasis lock from the pain, the sickness, everything too much. Bedlam kept beating him for a while before accepting the Seeker was truly unconscious. He tossed the whip aside, kicked the Seeker, then stormed out of the apartment.

A joor passed before Starscream onlined, caked in energon, puke, and waste. Everything hurt, even his insides. He heard his twins crying in the other room, wanting their carrier. Slowly, painfully, he got on all fours and crawled back to the berthroom and over to the crib.

Freedom and Justice both were online and crying, hungry and distressed. Starscream purged his tanks, cycling air heavily to cool down his systems. He lifted his sparklings out of the crib, removed his chestplates, then collapsed, blacking out once more.

A couple of more joors passed before he onlined, his creations curled against him. He stroked their little helms, realizing he wasn't tethered, but he was too weak to move. If he did escape he probably wouldn't get far. He could barely crawl, let alone run with two small sparklings and the one inside of him.

He swallowed when the sound of the front door opening came to his audio receptors, followed by the trudging of large peds. Bedlam soon entered the room, muttering, and then exclaiming bitterly when he saw the Seeker.

"What are you doin' on thuh flooor?" He drawled, his peds unsteady as he staggered over. "Ah'mmah… Not done with yew…. Shdarscreeeptsh."

Starscream swallowed, realizing Bedlam was intoxicated. The tank never had been before, at least, not to this extent. Probably to ensure he never said something about the Seeker in public accidentally. But, here he was… Drunk and angry. A deadly combination.

"I'll… stomp on dose tuh rats uhv yours…" He raised a ped to stomp on Freedom, but lost balance and staggered back, catching himself on the berth.

Starscream swallowed, knowing all too well about angry drunks. He forced himself up, picked up his sparklings, and placed them in the crib. He bundled them in their blankets, making sure they were comfortable before weakly standing.

"Master…" He said softly as he approached.

"Ah'm gonna beat you until-" Bedlam growled, pointing a digit at the Decepticon.

Starscream pulled the tank away from the crib, needing to protect his sparklings. To keep them safe from the dangerously unstable monster. He lied on the berth, pulling Bedlam on it with him. He led the Autobot to climb on top of him and distracted the brute the only way he knew would work.

He cried when Bedlam penetrated him and humped, thrusting so hard and insanely into him. He yelped when he was punched, he struggled as he was strangled, and he screamed when plates were torn off him, but he kept the brute distracted and away from his Seekerlets.

He did what every carrier who loved their creations would do: Sacrifice themselves for the good of their offspring, no matter what that entailed.

* * *

Starscream onlined sore, feeling exhausted and weak. Bedlam was still recharging his arms wrapped around the flier. The Seeker perked his broken wings, listening, then extricated himself out of the tank's arms. He crawled out of berth, picked up his whimpering creations, and sat on the berth, letting them nurse.

Despite his pain and exhaustion, he managed a faint smile for the two little ones looking up at him with the brightest of optics. Justice giggled, energon leaking from the sides of his mouth. Freedom was far too focused on her suckling to notice her brother. Her optics refused to look away from her carrier, staring without shuttering as she gulped down energon greedily.

Starscream patiently waited for them to finish, then lied back down, holding them. The sparklings giggled and hugged each other, so happy to be together and with full tanks.

Their carrier tensed when the Autobot onlined. Bedlam groaned, his optics offline, and his helm pounding. He slowly sat up, rubbing his optics, obviously not feeling well.

"Slave…"

"Yes, sir?" Starscream looked back at him.

"Fetch me energon. Just plain energon… And something to settle my tank."

"As you command, Master."

Starscream set aside his creations and went to obey the command. He fetched energon, medicine, and a warm towel. The tank slowly drank the energon, took the medicine, and pressed the warm towel to his faceplates. Starscream watched him for a klik before speaking.

"I have found that oil and recharge helps me best with hangovers. My mates would also use a vibrator in me because I would think about that instead." He paused. "But mostly purging my tank over them helped me the most. They never approved."

"Shut up." Bedlam grunted curtly, not looking at him.

"As you command." Starscream scooped up his creations. "I will allow you to rest, then."

"You need to be chained."

"Where do you wish me to be?

"Get on the berth."

Starscream did so, and Bedlam slowly chained him to the headboard by the chain attached to the collar. The Decepticon soon found himself lying down, back pressed against the Autobot's front as the grounder wrapped a powerful arm around the thin waist. Starscream hugged his twins close, listening to Master falling back into recharge, stuck with this monster.

"Bah bah?" Freedom giggled, looking up at her carrier.

Starscream managed a small smile, proud to hear her starting to try and speak. "I love you, too. We'll get away from this place. I promise you. I promise."

* * *

**One Orn Later:**

Brakelight looked over at the Seekerlet who was playing his videogame next to the grounder. They had been sitting on the couch for almost two joors now, both with their olfactory sensors buried in their tablets, not having said a word to each other. The Autobot studied that thin body of the flier, admiring how beautiful it was becoming. Growing to be a very handsome Seeker indeed.

"So," He started. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Hmm?" Hope looked up at him.

"You know… About me interfacing you so you won't be scared of it and get to experience fun, enjoyable interface." He explained.

Hope bit his lower lip plate. "I… Don't know…"

"Well, we don't have to jump right into me spiking you. I can do foreplay or simply give you a servojob first. Work you up to proper intercourse."

"Why does everyone want to interface? Can't you live without it?"

"Well, yeah, but it's a sad existence."

"Maybe I'm already sad so it won't bother me."

"Don't be like that, Hope. Here, why don't we…" He started to mess with his datapad. "Find some porn to watch to show you what real interface is like."

"Sire watches porn sometimes when interfacing carrier."

"Yeah, but he watches the violent kind. I'm looking for soft porn. Okay… Let's see what we have…. Ah, here we are." He held the datapad so they both could watch.

Hope watched the video for a moment before speaking. "That's a youngling."

"Mhmm, he is. And he's with an experienced adult."

Hope silently watched the video, not being turned on or anything. After all, he saw a lot of porn and fragging before. Multiple times every orbital cycle right next to him, in fact. It was just an every orbital cycle experience. But, this porn he was watching now… It was a lot gentler, and the people involved seemed to be enjoying it…

"Well?" Brakelight smiled when the video ended. "Want to give it a shot."

Hope wrung his servos, uncertain. "I… Don't want to be spiked."

"You don't have to be. Not until you're ready. Here, I can touch you for now, and we'll work up to the actual interfacing. Okay? Here, sit on my lap."

Hope didn't really want to, but Brakelight pulled him on anyway. The grounder reached down and began to fondle the Seekerlet's codpiece, sending electrical shocks into it. It… Didn't feel bad, but Hope was still anxious about it.

Brakelight was enjoying it, soon feeling the little jet all over, groping his chestplates, codpiece, aft, thighs, and waist. He sent electrical shocks into all of the Seekerlet's body parts that he touched, and even got Hope's codpiece open to touch and stroke inside there. Then, he coaxed out Hope's spike and pleasured that.

Hope bit his lip plate, the sensation of his spike being stroked feeling… Nice. It felt weird that someone else was touching it and not cleaning it. He remembered when he was much smaller his carrier would very gently clean over his spike and intimacy with a soapy towel, but nothing more. Only cleaned it and made sure no rust gathered. And once the Seekerlet was old enough his carrier had only him clean there and told him never to let anyone else touch him there.

And now here he was letting someone touch him there. Was his carrier right or wrong? Was it okay to let someone touch him there? Sire touched carrier's intimacy all the time, and carrier had to touch sire's back. Then, all of sire's friends touched carrier and he touched them all back.

And in all the porn videos people touched each others' intimacy.

What rules did he have to follow for his codpiece, if any?

"Liking this?" Brakelight asked with a smile.

Hope didn't answer immediately. "Can I go?"

Brakelight paused. "You want me to stop?"

Hope nodded.

"Okay, you're free to go." Brakelight removed his servos.

Hope quickly hopped off his lap, grabbed his tablet, and ran into his room. He closed the door, climbed onto his berth, wrapped himself in his blanket, and pulled his toys close. He swallowed, not sure what to think of what happened. Was this a good thing that he would learn to enjoy, or something horrible that shouldn't be happening to him?

What would his carrier say? His carrier knew everything and he knew his carrier loved him and would only tell him what's best for him.

Hope onlined his tablet, then did the thing Brakelight had shown him some orbital cycles ago. He typed in his carrier's designation and hit the "search" command. Soon, images, articles, and other information appeared of his carrier. He pulled up the images and looked through them, seeing a fierce, beautiful, deadly, and handsome Seeker always accompanied by a black and a blue Seeker.

He stopped at an image of just Starscream smirking, looking so smug, so proud, so tantalizing, so sultry as he held a board with numbers and his full name on it, behind him were a bunch of bars showing his height. Under the image listed a date of arrest, a date of escape, and that he was wanted for a very long list of crimes. Hope couldn't read or understand what all those crimes were. Some were about stealing, some about killing, but a lot he just didn't know yet.

But that was his carrier. His carrier was so… Amazing. Not that person chained in his sire's berthroom. No, this was his carrier. His awesome, loving, perfect carrier.

The Seekerlet found videos of his carrier, from battles, speeches, released news reports, even leaked videos from spies of the Alpha Seeker fighting, speaking, working, or standing by that person he was with a lot, Megatron.

Hope wiped at his optics as coolant began to leak out. He wanted to be with his carrier and for them to be free. He wanted to fly like his carrier did in those videos. He wanted to know what life was like off a chain and without fear of the lash.

He cried, hugging his tablet, the closest thing he had to having his carrier beside him.

* * *

"Starscream, come here."

The mentioned Seeker perked his wings as he looked up from the berth. He sat up, his creations recharging peacefully beside him, hugging each other. Starscream pecked kisses to their cheekplates before sliding off the berth and approaching the Autobot tank.

"Yes, Master?" He looked up at him, a servo on his abdominal plates, feeling his sparkling beginning to kick from within.

"I got something for you." Bedlam gestured him over to the energon room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Here, drink this." Master handed him a glass of energon. "I got medicine for you since you've been purging your tank a lot recently."

"Empathy?"

"No, I just am tired of the mess and hearing you make that revolting sound." Bedlam grunted.

Starscream accepted the proffered glass. "Thank you, sir."

"Drink up."

Starscream perked his wings, then drank some. He made a face, tasting something off. He smacked his lips a little, better tasting it inside his mouth, then his optics widened.

"Did you… Spike this?"

"It's a circuit booster. Don't look at me like that."

"I'm sparked! I-I can't be doing controlled substances!" He quickly handed back the glass.

"I'm sure you've done controlled substances before…"

Starscream flicked his wings. "Yes, I have. A few times. But I never got addicted and I stopped accepting the offers. Why does that matter? Last circuit booster I ever had was the early... beginning of mid parts of the war. I'm sparked. I can't do engex, circuit boosters, nothing."

"No, you're doing the circuit boosters, Starscream. I have Syk as well. It won't kill you."

"But it might kill my sparkling."

Bedlam smiled. "Exactly."

Starscream swallowed, his wings drooping. "Master… Please… Don't kill anymore of my sparklings. They're all I have."

Bedlam took a glass from the counter and held it up. Starscream swallowed, seeing that it was Syk. A lot of it. The tank poured some energon with it, then held it out to the Seeker.

"Drink."

"My lord… I'm too weak… That much Syk could kill _me_."

"It won't."

"I'm a Seeker… Jets… Our engines are structured differently. The fuel pumps distribute the fuel-"

"Drink." He snapped.

"Master… Please…"

Bedlam was done. He grasped the Seeker's neck, pinned the flier down to the floor, and forced the energon down his throat. Starscream struggled, cried, and tried to escape, but the grounder was stronger. He forced all the Syk down, then the other glass with the circuit booster was poured into the Seeker's mouth.

Once Starscream swallowed it all he was beaten. Master lashed him with a metal cable, the cruel thing striking wherever it landed on the flier's body. He kept going for a couple of kliks before stopping.

Bedlam stomped off, grumbling angrily to himself, then he heard it. He looked back, puzzled, but a cruel smirk soon etched itself over his gruff visage.

Starscream was sitting there, fresh dents and energon all over his body now. He had a massive smile, giggling at nothing, his helm jerking from side to side. Then, he started to scream, thrash around on the floor, shrieking as if he was possessed. He slammed his helm against the wall, he clawed at his body, self harming, and writhed on the floor as if in excruciating agony.

He was begging, screaming, fighting, shouting, cursing, threatening, crying, and cackling all at once. Then, he began to vomit copious amounts of refined and unrefined energon, clearly his fuel lines leaking into his fuel tank from damage.

The Syk had taken over and was in conflict with the circuit booster. The Seeker was hallucinating, losing control of his body, in pain, but feeling wonderful, all at once.

"You really can't handle Syk, now can you?" Bedlam chuckled, watching the poor creature lose all control of his body and mind. "Don't worry, there's so much more where that came from." He smiled, holding a large bag of the illegal substance.

Starscream groaned as he collapsed in his own vomit, twitching, losing control of reality. Then, he started to spasm, jerking his entire body, then erupting in powerful quakes just as an organic would when having a stroke.

It lasted half a klik, but it was enough to cause the Seeker to fall into stasis lock, waste being released, as foamy, white mouth lubricant and more vomit bubbled out his mouth and down the sides. He was unmoving, the overdose taking its effect on the sick, weak Seeker, his last thought was of his sparklings, then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, everyone who had been reading this on Archive of Our Own (AO3), I reposted this fic so you can go to reading it there if you want. Sorry about it being hidden. Someone falsely reported me on there. These fucking cyberbullies found my fanfic accounts as well. The things they have been doing... They have been breaking federal laws, such as hacking other people's accounts. It's REALLY bad. If I can raise the money I will probably true to sue them. It's not right this is happening to me and others all because of awful admins who don't care...**

**Hope never experiencing the sun, wind, or anything outside is what most animals exploited by humans also go through. Factory farmed animals, such as pigs, chickens, etc. are locked in gestation cages and inside from birth until they are loaded onto a truck and shipped to be slaughtered. Being crammed on a truck that gets too hot in the summer they suffer heat stroke, or so cold in the water they freeze to death and are frozen to the sides of the trailer is their only experience of the outdoors. The only time they feel wind, sunlight, or are outside.**

**Lab animals also go through this, often being born and dying in the same building, never once leaving it. There are many videos of lab and factory animals who have been saved experiencing grass for the first time. Curious and amazed by it.**

**If you eat animal products or buy things tested on animals you support animals being locked in cages never feeling the sunlight all their lives. Go vegan.**

**Again, the things Brakelight tells Hope are actual things active pedophiles believe/tell their victims in order to get away with child rape. I have not only read and researched this with my activism, as well as for story writing, but I have experienced this first hand when seeing/speaking with active pedophiles online. It's absolutely disgusting. And amazing how these monsters are allowed online and never punished, but the same admins block me for telling people to take their babies to a doctor... Yes, this happened. I once was blocked on Facebook for 3 days for telling a pedophile to leave a girl alone. He was not punished despite his disgusting comments left on her page.**

**Bedlam never got drunk while having Starscream because he never wanted to accidentally reveal he has Starscream a slave, and also because he knew being drunk around Starscream could allow the Seeker to kill him. He's drunk now because he's not fearing the Seeker knowing how weak Starscream is, and he's getting clumsy.**

**Starscream didn't take advantage of being unchained or drunk Bedlam because he's too weak. He can't fight Bedlam at all. He can barely walk, let alone attempt to battle. He lost the other fight when he was much healthier, so no way he could win this one. And he didn't attempt escape also because he's so weak. If he did get out he couldn't get far before Bedlam realized he was gone and hunted him down and killed him. Or another Autobot found him and killed him. Starscream also doesn't want another Destiny incident to repeat itself.**

**Starscream admitting to using drugs is because he has used them probably when being pressured to do so, maybe he did them when immensely stressed, or probably to help with battle. He's done a LOT of bad things, and during such a heinous, awful war... People lose themselves. Starscream lost all his values, himself, everything during the worst of the war. He found himself again, mostly, as it neared the end, but for a while he was really lost. We can see this in the comics that Starscream admits he did horrible things because of the war changing him, but now regrets them. And doing drugs most likely was something he would of done. He never got an addiction, but peer pressure, a boost to help fight, or other factors most likely made him fall down that path.**

**I mean, he lived like a rockstar for a while. Booze, drugs, whores, wealth... He lost himself for a time, as well as did so many others.**

**Syk is the most powerful drug on Cybertron. It's so awful, so bad, that Megatron has banned it being used by the Decepticons. In the comics Megatron even threatened that any of his soldiers who used it would be removed from the Decepticon army (nice way of saying killed). It was the Dreamwave comics.**

**In the IDW comics we also see Roller taking circuit boosters via his "juice box" energon "soda." Circuit boosters and Syk seem to be able to be taken multiple ways just as cocaine can be. Directly inserted into the brain, drunk in energon, inserted into a primary energon line (needles), and probably other methods we haven't seen in the comics.**

**The drugs caused Starscream to hallucinate, feel wonderful, not be as reactive to pain, and generally feel high. But then he suffered a stroke as he overdosed. Overdosing doesn't always mean death. Most of the time, yes, but not always. So... You'll see what happens. :)**

**Also, earlier today I took my puppy to the dog park and I and another guy got screamed at and threatened by three bitches all because we told them to watch their dog who was misbehaving. Like... I wish I filmed it because they were calling us horrible things, one of the bitches even mocked my speech impediment (something I have due to the abuse I suffered from my awful parents), and kept screaming they would "beat the shit" out of us. And they were in our faces, SCREAMING, calling us "motherfucker," "whore," and other things...**

**Seriously, we just told you to watch your dog and clean up after him. They even threatened to open the gate and let all the dogs escape... And they mocked me when I said I train and work with dogs so know what I was talking about. I train service dogs... And like... My dog was on my lap behaving while theirs continued acting up while they were screaming at us. Other people had to step in and tell them to leave. And when they were pulling away they had to roll down the windows, flip us off, and kept screaming.**

**Like, what the fuck? All you needed to do was clean up after your dog and make sure he stopped trying to hump the old lab... And my puppy behaved perfectly. Zephyr even asked to go home when she was tired. So proud of her! 3 And the dumb bitches scared Zephyr too. My poor baby. She's doing better now. She came home and fell asleep on my bed. Still there now.**

**Please, fave, leave reviews, draw fanart, SHARE, go vegan, ask questions, become my loyal slaves and help me conquer the world, worship me as your dragon queen, and bring me offerings of chocolate! :D**


	12. Nothing Left for Starscream

**Chapter 12**

As always, he heard voices first before he saw. It was blurry, but then it began to clear. It took some time for the voices to become words he could understand and the blurs faces he recognized, although designations escaped his processor.

"He's online."

"Oh, thank the Guiding Hand."

"Hey, Starscream. Keep looking at us. There's a good mech."

"He's a Seeker, not a 'good mech.'"

"Shut up."

"Guys, don't fight."

Starscream looked around, feeling so weak, his limbs heavy, unresponsive weights, and his body unmoving. He opened his mouth, but only a low groan escaped his vocalizer.

"Shhh, you're okay. Our sparklings are also okay." Mayhem soothed, holding the Seeker's servo.

"He'll live, but there's damage to his spark and body. I am not skilled enough to fix him fully, nor have the equipment." Scalpel grunted.

"But, he'll live and function, right?" Salvo asked.

"He will. For now."

"So long as I have something to frag." Bedlam so carelessly replied.

Mayhem glared murderously at him.

"Don't ever do this again." Scalpel exasperatedly grumbled. "I barely managed to save him this time. And I'm not spending another 15 joors saving him again. If you must give him circuit boosters it _must_ be in small dosages. He's a jet. They burn their fuel faster so a little bit of circuit booster reacts much quicker and is more potent."

"Or better yet, don't drug him period." Mayhem deadpanned.

"I second that." Salvo nodded.

"Here, Starscream, look at our creations." Mayhem held up the twins, each fitting easily into his servos. "Here, nurse them." He started to place them onto their carrier's chestplates.

"No, he can't." Scalpel interjected quickly. "He still has some remaining circuit boosters and Syk in his systems. He will need to pump out all the energon he has and start fresh."

"Then what do my sparklings refuel on?"

"Well, I could activate your own systems to produce weakened energon for them… Or I make them formula."

"Formula." Mayhem instructed without hesitation.

Starscream lost consciousness again and fell into stasis lock.

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

Brakelight opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Mayhem to enter his apartment.

"So, how is he?" The smaller mech inquired.

"He's doing better. The sparkling is still alive in him. Scalpel ran a scan on him earlier and took an energon sample." The tank sat on the couch.

"And?"

"His spark still is not fluctuating normally. And Scalpel thinks Bedlam is still sneaking circuit boosters into Starscream's energon without him knowing. Freedom is sick and her systems are running warm. Justice vomited the other orbital cycle." He was silent a moment, looking down. "I want to keep them with their carrier for as long as possible, but maybe I should take them now?"

"You would need to stay with them constantly. They're too small to be left alone." Brakelight sat beside him.

"I know. And I can't afford the brass or anyone else finding out about them.. At least not Freedom. I can make up a one night stand excuse for Justice."

"Maybe they can live with me and I'll have Hope watch them when we're away? But… That probably will be too hard on him. And we can't afford not going in to work…"

"I've been begging Bedlam to just give me Starscream or to at least care for him until I get my creations, but now I'm wanting to claim the unborn sparkling. I already lied to him that it's mine. Now, I want it to be and I keep it."

"Maybe we can sneak a grounding in Starscream so he stops getting sparked…"

"I suggested that to Scalpel, but he said he has to wait until after Starscream gives birth to do that, and for Bedlam to even let him be at his apartment between carryings."

"Can he speak?"

"Yeah… He's talking again. The overdose made him forget some things. He has trouble pronouncing some words so slurs a lot. But he's improving. He was able to talk to me when I visited this morning."

"What did he say?"

"'Help me… Kill me…'" Mayhem swallowed. "That just… It's bothering me. It never bothered me before. Not until now."

Brakelight chewed on his lower lip plate. "Did he say anything else?"

"He mostly just tried saying words that are still giving him trouble, like… Abomination. He says it as 'ahmosh.' Just bigger words like that he can't say."

"What about his walking?"

"He's unsteady, but he's managing. Scalpel said the-the stroke from the overdose just… It really hurt his brain module so he lost control of his body and forgot basic things like how to walk and talk. But he still remembers designations, his past, his current situation. He just forgot how to move his own body."

"Well, learning to use his body can be relearned. That's easier than to remember his history and life all over again."

Mayhem looked up at his friend. "He purred."

"Purred?"

"Yeah, when I saw him earlier he… He snuggled against me and purred." Mayhem faintly smiled. "He was actually cute."

Brakelight smiled. "Glad he's not entirely broken. Maybe this stroke will help because he'll be more trouble for Bedlam and the idiot will just sell him. Maybe Starscream should suffer another stroke…"

"Hate to say it, but maybe that is his best option."

"He's a fighter, but he's not going to last long if Bedlam keeps-Oh, morning there. Recharging late again, sillyhelm?"

Mayhem looked back and saw Hope looking out his partly open berthroom door, his little wing stubs perking, holding his datapad. He looked scared, having tried listening in, knowing they were talking about his carrier.

"Come here, sweetie." Brakelight gestured him over.

Hope hesitated, but obeyed. He slowly approached his owner, and Brakelight picked him up, placing him on a hip and kissing him on the cheekplates.

"You recharge well?"

Hope nodded, his arms wrapping around Brakelight's neck.

"Good. We were just about to get some energon. You want some?"

Hope slowly shook his helm.

"Alright. Later then."

"Can I hold him?" Mayhem asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The tank took the little jet and placed him on his lap. He smiled, hugging the small being.

"I can't wait until my sparklings are walking and talking. I want to hear them say 'I love you, sire.'" Mayhem smiled.

Hope did not smile. He looked away, coolant leaking from his optics.

"Oh, sparkling, what's wrong?" Brakelight anxiously inquired.

"I want carrier." Hope answered softly.

"I know, sparkling. I know. We're working on it. We are working on it."

* * *

**Three Decacycles Later:**

"Drink. Good Seeker."

Starscream swallowed the energon Bedlam had given him, knowing it had a small amount of circuit boosters in it. But, he had no choice. It was usually four times an orn he had to take the illegal drugs, and his body was starting to want more.

"Rest well, my slave." Bedlam smiled as he left the room.

Starscream sat on the floor, chained to the wall, exhausted and sore all over. He leaned against the wall, vented a sigh, and looked over at his creations. The twins were playing with their toys on the floor nearby, giggling and hugging each other.

"F-F-F-F-Freedummnnnn…." Starscream stuttered, still not fully recovered from the overdose. He swallowed, working on controlling his mouth. "J-J-Justice…. C-C-Come here…"

"Cuhrrier?" Freedom looked up at him.

"Y-Y-Yes, m-my loves…" He held his arms out to them.

The sparklings crawled over and clambered onto their carrier's lap. They hugged him, giggling, grabbing his faceplates, and trying to kiss him as he kissed them back. He faintly smiled, so proud that they were doing relatively well, all things considered. They would be saved by their sire before too long and go to a better place. Somewhere far away from their carrier.

He swallowed, not wanting to ever lose his sparklings, but sometimes a carrier had to make the hardest sacrifices for the best of their creations.

The small family lied on the floor, cuddled together, and fell into recharge for their mid orbital cycle nap. Something Starscream needed much of.

It was a joor later when the adult Seeker onlined feeling pain in his lower abdomen. He slowly sat up, recognizing the pain.

"M-Master!" He called out, his body jerking some.

Bedlam rolled his optics as he stood up, and stomped back into the berthroom. "What is it?"

"M-My sparkling i-is c-com-ming-g. C-can y-you c-c-c-c-c-call M-Mayhem?" Was the quiet reply.

"Fine, whatever… So long as I don't have to deal with it…" He grabbed his communicator and called the other tank. "Mayhem, get over here. It's urgent. Bye." He hung up, then left the berthroom.

Starscream hugged his creations close, feeling his body preparing for the sparkling coming out. It was going to be a slow labor, not fast like the twins had been. His body was going to have a harder time with this one.

It wasn't too long before Mayhem arrived with Scalpel in tow, the tank having called the doctor to come with him.

"I'm here, Star. It's going to be alright." The big Autobot said quickly as he got on the floor by the adult Seeker. "I'm here for you."

Starscream smiled at him, reaching out to him. The tank picked up the Seeker and helped him sit up, leaning back against him. Mayhem held Starscream's servos as he hugged him, their creations now sitting on the floor watching.

"The sparkling just now is beginning to move out of the gestation tank." Scalpel informed after checking the scan of the flier. "Go ahead and open your codpiece and keep your legs spread. I'm going to administer some pain dampeners."

"Th-th-this is th-the uhhhh, f-first t-time I-I-I-I-I-I had-d a-a d-do-doctor h-h-help m-m-m-m-m-me give birth-th." Starscream stuttered matter-of-factly, holding Mayhem's servos tightly, anxious for the oncoming pain. "I-i-i-it's exc-citing."

"Yeah, it is. This is my first time being with someone when they are in labor." Mayhem petted Starscream's helm. "And it's more exciting that it's you."

"B-b-but i-i-its n-n-noth-thing b-b-but scre-scre-screaming." Starscream then giggled.

Mayhem just smiled, stroking the Seeker's helm, letting it rest against his mid torso.

"Okay, lovebirds, the sparkling is about to begin to hurt this 'Con a hell lot." Scalpel grunted as he finished giving the Seeker pain dampeners.

"W-w-w-w-we a-aren't-t-t-t l-l-love-" He didn't get to finish before he hissed and grit his denta from the pain. "Ahhh! Son-of-a-whore!"

"Hey, didn't stutter there. I guess cussing makes you talk better." Mayhem smiled broadly.

"Ahhh! Arrrrgh!" Starscream scraped his peds against the floor, pushing back against the tank.

"I thought you said you gave him pain dampeners?"

"I did. He's just in a lot of pain." Scalpel grunted. "Cycle, Starscream. Alright…. Push."

Starscream did so, crying out from the pain. He squeezed Mayhem's servos tightly, almost crushingly. The large Autobot not once told him to cease, nor deter him from using him as something to curse at and threaten. Mayhem, while nervous, did everything he could to comfort the Seeker and help him. Even when the labor started to go wrong.

"He's leaking heavily." Scalpel announced suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Mayhem's optics widened some.

"Something tore. The sparkling is almost out."

"AhhhhAHHHHH!" Starscream arched his backstrut from the intense pain surging throughout his body, concentrated from his lower body.

"Shhh, we're here and we're going to help you."

"Hold him."

"Huh?"

" _Hold_. Him." Scalpel ordered firmly. "Do not let him move."

Mayhem grasped Starscream's wrists with one servo as the other tightly wrapped around the flier's body. Scalpel stretched his digits on his right servo, then reached inside of the Seeker. Starscream's optics widened before he shrieked in pain, scraping his thruster heels against the floor, struggling. Scalpel concentrated, then began to pull his servo out, slowly helping the sparkling.

"And… Sparkling is out." Scalpel announced once the little one finally fell out, limp and covered in gestation fluids and energon.

Starscream panted heavily, looking up at Mayhem as he calmed his systems. Mayhem smiled down at him, stroking his helm.

"You did well. I'm proud of you."

Starscream faintly smiled up at the tank before his optics widened. He sat up, wings perking, seeing Scalpel trying to bring his sparkling back to life. The Seeker quickly closed his plates and got on his knees beside the doctor, wanting to grab his sparkling and save the little one, but knowing it was best for a trained doctor to handle this.

Mayhem bit his lower lip plate as he watched, his spark sinking.

Scalpel kept pumping electrical shocks into the Seekerlet's limp body, and turning the tiny being over to get fluids out of the little one's mouth. Starscream chewed on his digit tips, feeling his spark breaking, not wanting to lose yet another.

Then, there was a whimper.

Starscream's wings shot up, leaning closer. The twisted limbs suddenly started to flutter rapidly when the little being began to cry, small arms moving.

"There." Scalpel sighed, lifting up the sparkling. "I'll need to scan him, but here's your sparkling. Congrats on the mechling, Starscream." He smiled.

Starscream took his son and held him close, purring his engine. The newest creation calmed down once in his carrier's arms, hearing that familiar engine purring, knowing who this was. The Alpha faintly smiled, stroking the small helm of his youngest.

Mayhem sat behind him, hesitated, then hugged the flier, looking over his shoulder. "That one is mine." He whispered into the Decepticon's audio receptor.

"Y-y-you c-c-can hav-ve him." Starscream's helm jerked to the side some, his maddening twitching worsening. "B-b-but y-y-y-y-you need t-to share."

"Getting better there in the speaking. And I will share."

"Wut's dish?" Freedom inquired as she managed to stand on her peds, holding her carrier's arm.

Justice was on the other side of his carrier, also curiously looking at his new sibling.

"Th-this is y-your b-b-b-brother." Starscream smiled.

"Dezignahtion?" Justice inquired curiously.

Starscream looked up at Mayhem, helm slightly jerking, his mouth a little open and glossa flicking, unable to control it properly still. Mayhem stroked the Seeker's helm, thinking.

"N-Noble o-or L-Liberty?"

"I like them both."

Starscream thought some more before speaking again. "D-Deliverance."

"That one?"

Starscream nodded.

"Deliverance it is."

Starscream fluttered his wings, allowing the tank to hold him closely. Scalpel made a sound as if to clear his vocalizer.

"Starscream, I need to check you. A lot of energon came out with the sparkling. And I need to scan you entirely to check on the progress of your self repairs for everything else."

Starscream slowly nodded, then handed Mayhem Deliverance. The tank took the tiny being, nervous about holding such a fragile thing. The Decepticon lied back down and allowed Scalpel to check over him, not fighting as the doctor touched him.

"Some internal leaking. Nothing too bad. And your spark is doing better. Let's check that vocalizer of yours."

Mayhem smiled as he cleaned off his new "son." May not be his biologically, but he would still love this one the same. Deliverance wasn't going to be normal, he already saw that. The little one had limbs too short, and his faceplates were off. The overdose and all the circuit boosters did have an effect on the Seekerlet, but only time would tell how much.

* * *

**Almost a Decacycle Later:**

"Go see your carrier." Brakelight smiled as he opened the bag.

Hope bolted out and ran into the berthroom, not having seen his carrier in several decacycles. He didn't even hesitate to go straight to his carrier and hug him tightly, his wings fluttering madly.

"H-h-hey, Hope." Starscream quietly greeted, a small smile on his faceplates.

"Hey, carrier." Hope nuzzled his olfactory sensor against his carrier's dirty faceplates, not caring about the smell or how filthy his carrier was. This was his carrier, and he loved him more than anything.

"Who's this?" Hope inquired, noticing his newest brother in his carrier's arms.

"D-D-D-D-D-Deliv-v-verance." Starscream's smile grew. "H-h-h-he i-i-is a-a d-dec-cacycle old-d."

"Can I hold him?"

Starscream nodded before carefully handing over the tiny being. Hope gingerly accepted the small mechling, his smile growing.

"H-h-h-how a-are y-you d-d-d-d-d-d-doing?" Starscream asked, his helm jerking some, shoulders and arms twitching.

Hope bit his lower lip plate, not liking how his carrier kept getting sicker each time he saw him. The physical damage on the Alpha's body, the scars, the dried energon, dried transfluid, dirt, the smell, the twitching, the inability to fully control all his motor skills, and the stuttering with the glossa he barely managed to keep inside his mouth, how it flicked and caused him to have constant mouth lubricant. The Seeker already was sick and going mad, but the stroke caused by the overdose… It nearly killed him and made him disabled, weak, and his immanent death nearer.

"I'm okay." Hope answered softly. "How are you?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm a-aliv-v-v-ve."

"Does the stuttering... Does it hurt?"

"N-n-no. J-just… H-h-h-hard t-to c-c-control m-my m-m-mouth. I-I-I s-still think-k the s-same, b-but the w-words don't come o-out e-easily. S-sometimes I-I can talk a-almost normal. B-but s-sometimes i-it's w-w-worse. I love you, H-Hope."

"Love you, too."

"I-I… Y-you've g-grown."

"Yeah…" Hope leaned into his carrier's chassis, listening to the sputtering jet engine, hearing how sick it was. "I miss you constantly. I miss hugging you, and kissing you, and telling you I love you."

"I-I-I miss that, t-too."

"I've been reading a lot, and learning about Cybertronian history, the Great War that you fought in, and playing my videogame a lot. I got new ones. And I've been watching a lot of TV, movies, and videos. Oh, and I petted a bird. I like birds. I want to fly like one."

They stayed together, holding each other close, talking and treasuring this time together. Starscream took more pictures of him with Hope, as well as all four of his sparklings together. His little family he loved and cherished more than anything.

Hope cried when he was finally forced to leave his carrier, Starscream and the twins also crying when they had to say their farewells.

Brakelight snuck Hope back to his apartment, and locked them both inside.

"I hope you were able to enjoy your time with your carrier." Brakelight commented as he put the bag away.

"Yeah…" Hope replied quietly, trudging to the couch.

Brakelight eyed him, biting his glossa as he thought. He then smirked. "Hey, Hope, wanna come in my berthroom? I want to show you something."

"Um, sure." Hope followed him into the room.

Brakelight closed the door behind them. "You've grown so much, Hope. And you're really brave and… so smart. I think it's time for you to take the next step in becoming a mech."

"I'm a sparkling… I won't be an adult for a long time." Hope raised an optical ridge as he looked up at the grounder.

"No, not that long. And you're thinking physically. Yes, our bodies take time to finish growing, but not our processors." He tapped the side of his helm for emphasize.

"Okay…"

"See, you are very mature and intelligent for someone your age." Brakelight crouched so he was better optic level with the Seekerlet. "And because of that, you are ready to do adult things."

"Like..?"

"Interface. I think now is the time for you to do it. But, the correct way. No pain, nothing bad."

Hope swallowed. "I… I'm not comfortable-"

"Of course you're not. It's because you never consented nor did it with someone who knew how to pleasure a younger person. When you touch your spike, it feels good, right?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah…"

"And when Bedlam made you interface your carrier, it kind of felt nice, too, right?"

Hope swallowed, but nodded.

"That's because your spike was being pleasured properly. You need to learn about how your valve should be pleasured. And that's why I'm here."

"I'm… Scared."

"And that's okay. We'll take it slow. Just follow my lead, do as I say, and you'll love it." His smile broadened. "Hop on the berth."

Hope hesitated, but anxiously did as commanded. Brakelight gently pushed him down onto his front, then climbed on the berth.

Hope bit his lower lip plate as he felt Brakelight pleasuring his codpiece, then reaching inside to pleasure his valve. It… did feel nice, but he was still uncomfortable about this.

"I'm going to reach in a little." Brakelight informed.

Hope's optics widened when Brakelight indeed pushed a digit inside his valve and sent electrical shocks.

"Ohhh! That feels… Weird."

"Ready for more?" Brakelight stroked a little wing, pleasuring it as well.

"I… guess…"

"I'll be gentle."

Brakelight removed his codpiece, his spike already hard. He positioned himself, and slowly, carefully entered the Seekerlet. Hope gasped, whimpered, and grasped at the berth. Brakelight stroked his backplates and wings, soothing him before beginning.

Hope whimpered, moaned, and cried a little throughout what was done to him, but it was nothing like what his sire had done. He actually did see at some points how someone might like this.

It wasn't long, the grounder never lasting long, and the Seekerlet jumped when the adult climaxed. He loudly moaned when Brakelight pulled out, and quickly closed his plates.

"You did great." Brakelight kissed Hope on the cheekplates. "I'm so proud of you."

Hope didn't say anything, just looked away, trying to understand all of this. Brakelight lifted the youngling's chin and kissed him on the lip plates, mouthing for a bit before breaking the kiss.

"I hope we can do more of that, Hope." He smiled. "Get some rest. You're an amazing youngling and I'm honored to be with you in this way."

Hope swallowed, then quickly climbed off the berth. He hesitated, feeling weird between the legs and a little stiff, but managed to walk out of the room. He quickly went to the washroom, wiped himself clean, then locked himself in his room. The Seekerlet climbed onto his berth, covered himself with his blanket, and pulled up his tablet. He onlined it, and searched for his carrier, finding pictures of the Air Commander from during the war. His amazing, fearsome, brave, incredible carrier.

Hope hugged the tablet with those pictures up, crying himself to recharge.

* * *

**An Orn Later:**

"Hey, my sparkling-carrier." Mayhem kissed the Seeker on the lip plates. "How are you?"

"I-I-I-I am f-f-f-fine." The flier faintly smiled, sitting on the floor, chained to the wall, holding Deliverance.

"Siyor! Wook!" Freedom held up a toy. "Dish one ish you!" she giggled.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Mayhem picked up his daughter and kissed her on the cheekplates. "And there is my other one." He picked up Justice, kissed him, and hugged them both. "Mmm! Sire loves you two more than anything. ANYTHING!" His massive smile dominated his less than charming faceplates when his creations hugged his neck and tried kissing him back. "I can't thank you enough, Starscream, for giving me these two. I actually, finally, was able to stop drinking because I want to make sure I'm the best sire for them. And this one," He set down the twins on his lap and picked up Deliverance. The little one had the brightest of blue optics, his faceplates still off, and having some trouble with moving his limbs, clearly having been effected by the circuit boosters and stroke. "May be disabled, probably, but I am ready to spend as much time at home, as much Shanix, and going to the best doctors as I can for him." He kissed and hugged Deliverance close before looking up at the ill Seeker. "Thank you, Starscream. I… You changed my life around."

"I-I-I-I j-just got s-s-sparked-d." Starscream smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah… But you still cared for them and fought to keep them alive despite that aft. And I'm going to save you and we raise our family together. I've actually… Okay, don't laugh, but I've been thinking about us moving somewhere remote so you can be free, just unseen by anyone. That way, you can live a normal life, just… Hidden away. And I'll go to work and provide for us. Or, we could do a frame swap. Get you a new body so you're not a Seeker. I don't know… I just want you to stay with me and we have more sparklings, and raise these."

"H-how many sps-parklings do you w-want?"

"I don't know… Five? Not too many."

"G-good, b-because I don't think I-I c-can carry that m-m-m-m-many."

"You are getting better with the stuttering."

"I-it's a process."

"Still. You're getting better."

Mayhem leaned forward and kissed Starscream on the lip plates. "Maybe I am falling for you. Maybe I just needed sparklings to see that."

Starscream swallowed, but didn't say anything. Mayhem vented a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid again." He was silent a bit, studying the sparklings. "You're still beautiful…"

Starscream swallowed, biting his lower lip plate. He most certainly didn't love Mayhem, but… The tank had done so much for him and continued to help him. And he was his best hope of being free. He had to keep the tank liking him. He needed to play his manipulation game and keep this pawn in his clutches.

"I-I-I-I-I am not e-entirely o-opposed to the idea o-of being with y-you. B-but romantically… I-I-I need time."

Mayhem looked up at him, smiling faintly. "Take your time. I can wait. I just want you to be happy and to raise our creations together. Even the ones who aren't mine. I seriously love them so much, Starscream. I've never been this happy before. You've given me everything I ever dreamed about. A-and I need to repay you for it. Even if you don't love me back, the least I can do is give you a good home, protect you, and make you happy."

"I-I apprec-ciate it, M-Mayhem. I-I r-really do. M-maybe… M-maybe one o-orbital cycle th-things w-w-w-w-will be d-d-different bet-tween."

"I hope so." Mayhem kissed the Seeker again on the lip plates. "And maybe then… I can interface you and it not be rape."

Starscream looked away, whispering. "Maybe…"

Mayhem set aside the sparklings, scooted closer to the Decepticon, and pulled him onto his lap. He hugged him, smiling contently. Starscream leaned back into that broad chassis, watching his creations all hug, giggle, and play with the many toys their sire showered them with.

Maybe a life with Mayhem wouldn't be so bad. Although he didn't want to interface him, maybe once in awhile it might be just something nice to enjoy. It would be better than the constant rape, beatings, and being chained to a wall he went through currently…

Yes, maybe he could live that life. Live with someone who was suffering Lima Syndrome, have some more sparklings with him, occasionally interface, and recharge in his arms. Not the worst when he'll actually be able to fly, to feel the sun, to not be suffering like he was now.

He could definitely do that. He would do that! And maybe he will leave Mayhem at some point if he can't take it forever.

He was a survivor, after all.

Starscream purred his engine and pecked a kiss to Mayhem's cheekplates initiating the game he was best at: Luring people into a false sense of security and believing they had him wrapped around their digit, when it was he who was playing them like the pawns they were. And if he could get the mighty Megatron to be his glitch at times… This dumb brute shouldn't be too difficult.

"I think I might love you." Mayhem whispered.

"Don't r-rush." Starscream whispered back.

"I won't. I do love our creations. I will make sure they live the best life ever. I promise. They will never know pain nor sadness."

"I know y-you will. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Starscream faintly smirked before kissing the tank on the lip plates, which the Autobot more than happily obliged to passionately kiss back.

* * *

**Three Decacycles Later:**

"You're sparked again?"

"I-I-I-I-I am o-over a d-d-d-d-deca-" Starscream yelled when Bedlam kicked him hard in the abdominal plates.

"Cuhrrier!" Freedom screamed, her and Justice nearby, and Deliverance in the crib, using the sides of it to stand.

"Why are you _always_ sparked?! Argh!" Bedlam punched Starscream in the faceplates. "I am so fragging tired of this _constantly_ happening!"

"I-I-I-I need a grounding, M-Master." Starscream weakly said, clutching his abdominal plating.

"No, you need an abortion." Bedlam went to his drawers, opened one, and pulled out circuit boosters. "I'm going to kill all of these fragging sparklings before they get out of you."

"Master, p-please, don't!"

But Bedlam didn't listen. He pinned down the Seeker and forced the circuit boosters down Starscream's throat. He then began to punch and kick Starscream in the abdominal plates, hitting so hard the Seeker purged all the circuit boosters and unprocessed fuel back up. Bedlam grabbed a metal rod and began to beat the Seeker with that, bludgeoning the poor creature until he was leaking heavily all over, unable to fight back.

The beating was so horrific that Starscream's sick, broken, and weak body couldn't take it. Starscream cried out in pain feeling the sparkling's spark dying, still connected to his own. Then, his body expelled the tiny protoform, along with energon, gestation fluids, and the Seeker even lost control of his own waste, that also flushing out of him.

Starscream cried, wailing in his pain and loss, his body suffering spasms from the brutality of the beating, how sick it was, and reaching the end of what it could endure.

Bedlam paced around the room, growling, grumbling, furious with everything and everyone. Starscream managed to sit up and pick up the protoform, seeing the deformed body. Even if the sparkling lived the little one probably would of died a stillborn or shortly after birth with how mutated the body was. The result of the drugs and abuse.

Starscream unsubspaced the box, placed his latest lost sparkling in with the others, and subspaced it. He purged his tank again, his sight blurry, feeling dizzy.

"We luhv ya, cuhrrier." Justice quietly said as he hugged his carrier, coolant leaking from his optics.

"Yeah, luhv ya." Freedom nodded as she also hugged her carrier.

"I-I love y-you two a-as well." Starscream weakly replied, hugging them back, noticing how they now had his energon on them.

Bedlam stomped back over, grasped the Seeker, forced him to stand, slammed the Seeker's front against the wall, and then pried open his codpiece. Starscream whimpered and moaned as he was raped, savagely taken by the Autobot. His twins hugged his legs, refusing to leave their carrier despite him being covered in his own waste, how filthy he was, the smell, everything. He was still their carrier, and they loved him.

"Useless, stupid, fragging, miserable slagsucker." Bedlam growled murderously as he thrust brutally into the Seeker, grasping Starscream's neck tightly. "I hate you."

Starscream swallowed, unable to fight back, just submitting.

Bedlam overloaded twice into the Seeker before pulling out and shoving the Decepticon back to the floor. He stomped to the drawers again and rummaged through one until he pulled out a vial of Syk. Starscream hugged his twins, soothing them, watching as the tank took the Syk, having started to use it more often lately. And this time he used a lot.

Starscream swallowed, knowing how Syk effected the minds of the larger mechs. Because they could take more of it due to their size, they didn't suffer any overdoses. No, they suffered from uncontrollable, murderous rage. During the war many soldiers would use this to their advantage, soldiers on both sides. And this Autobot was already angry.

Bedlam stood there, his back to the Seeker and sparklings, silent, unmoving. After a klik he turned around, his optics bright, narrowed, and nothing in them.

"I've had it with these sparklings." He growled ominously, deadly. "I'm not letting anymore live in my home! You shouldn't be breeding!" He roared, stomping over. "You are a Decepticon! Your kind must _die_! I _hate_ you!"

Starscream shrunk back, pushing his sparklings behind him, grabbing Deliverance and doing the same with him. The three of them were crying, trembling, terrified of this monster, clinging to their carrier, their only protection.

But that wasn't enough.

"Argh!" Bedlam roared like a furious beast as he attacked.

Starscream, despite how weak and scared he was knew that Bedlam was going to kill. And even if he died, he would defend his creations.

The Seeker grabbed the tank and held him off, only to be beaten, punched, kicked, bitten, his helm slammed into the wall, his wings ripped off, and plates torn open.

"MASTER, PLEASE!" Starscream shrieked and begged as he was horrifically, sadistically attacked. "SEND THEM TO MAYHEM! DON'T KILL THEM! LET MAYHEM TAKE THEM! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T! AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LET MAYHEM HAVE THEM! AHHHHHHHH! MAYHEM! PLEASE, HELP US! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All he could do was scream and beg, praying that Mayhem would be there early for his daily visit.

But he wasn't.

Master grasped Freedom and threw her across the room before grabbing Deliverance. He slammed the sparkling against the floor, then stomped on him repeatedly. Starscream screamed, pulling at his chain, weak and leaking profusely, but still desperate to save his creations.

Bedlam ceased once Deliverance was silent, and his body severely flattened. He unsubspaced his pistol, aimed it, and began to shoot Freedom repeatedly where she lied on the floor crying.

"STOP! _PLEASE_! MY SPARKLING! NOOOOOOO!" Starscream shrieked and begged, his vocalizer on the fritz, about to break from how hard he was screaming.

Bedlam continued shooting the Seekerlet even after she stopped making sound, her tiny body now riddled in bullet holes, several to her helm. He turned to a petrified Justice who had leaked all his waste, optics wide, unable to move. He held his gun up, but Starscream got between it and his son.

"P-PLEASE! He begged, sobbing so hard, coolant heavily leaking from his optics. "PLEASE! LET MAYHEM TAKE HIM!"

But Bedlam wouldn't listen. He opened fire and shot the Seeker several times, then pushed him aside and shot at Justice. The little grounder screamed and cried as he was yanked up, shot in the helm, then… Bedlam bit off his helm. He chewed, spat it out, and took several more bites out of the limp body, swallowing some of it and spitting out the rest.

He threw down Justice's remains beside the wailing carrier, then picked up Freedom's body, and threw it at the wall over Starscream, causing her to land on top of her carrier. He then walked out of the room, covered in the energon of the sparklings and their carrier, and sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and watched it like nothing had just transpired.

Starscream screamed and bawled so hard he couldn't cycle air. He pulled the broken bodies of his sparklings over to him, his coolant dripping down on them as he had to rearrange their body parts. He had to scrape off Deliverance's body from the floor, and use a metal rod to reach Justice's decapitated helm. But he got as much of them as he could back.

He hugged their remains, screaming, crying, everything lost…

If only Master would kill him already.

* * *

Mayhem excitedly stood outside the door, holding toys, energon, goodies, some movies, and games for the sparklings and their carrier. He couldn't wait to see his precious sparklings again, hug them, take more pictures with them, hear them say they loved him, and kiss their carrier! He even had started to prepare a room in his apartment for them, now since the twins were almost old enough to not need their carrier's weakened energon or constant care. He had painted the walls red since that was Starscream's favorite color, and had built toy boxes, little small berths, gotten furniture, everything for them! He even was figuring out his schedule to ensure he would be with them as much as possible, and looking into possible jobs he could take so he would work from home instead.

He would be the best sire ever and soon the best mate to his creations' sparkling-carrier. Yes, he could be responsible, loving, and restart his life. And his own creators in the afterlife would be so proud of him!

"Hey, Bedlam, I'm here to-" He stopped, noticing how Bedlam's optics were… off and he was covered in so much energon. "What did you do?"

"I did Starscream. Heh." He snickered, still high. "And repainted my walls with energon."

Mayhem knew something was off. More off than normal. He pushed past the other Autobot and quickly went into the berthroom. His spark fell with what he saw, and everything he held dropped to the floor, shattering and scattering everywhere.

The emotion he felt… He had never felt it before. But it burned through his entire body. It engulfed him like a tidal wave, crashing down on him with the force of being struck by a speeding train. And for the first time since he had been but a sparkling, his optics welled up with coolant, his knees gave out, and he screamed, falling to the floor.

Starscream looked up at him, exhausted from the beating, the fight, his crying, everything… He still held the broken bodies of his precious sparklings, their energon now dried over his arms, thighs, and torso. What was left of them mangled, broken, cold, and barely recognizable.

Mayhem crawled over and hugged the Seeker, bawling uncontrollably, clutching the frail creature with powerful arms that trembled. Starscream didn't react, almost not even in this world, his spark no more. Nothing else mattered. And his future with Mayhem? That was gone now, too.

"W-what-?" Mayhem choked out between sobs, unable to finish.

"He killed them… H-he… He k-k-killed them without m-mercy nor hesitation." Starscream slowly, quietly, tiredly answered, his vocalizer unable to get any louder.

"Why?"

"I… I was sparked again… So he attacked me… Then th-them… He k-killed all four of them…" Starscream looked up at Mayhem. "Please… Kill me. I have nothing left. Protect Hope."

Mayhem slowly shook his helm, not wanting to lose Starscream, even if he no longer had living creations with him. The Autobot looked down at his creations and his adopted son, gently touching their broken bodies for the last time, remembering how they had smiled, how they had always hugged him and told him they loved him. Their innocence, their laughter, their curiosity, how they loved him despite who he was, their perfection… His beautiful, amazing, wonderful, beautiful creations who he was willing to die for.

Who he failed to protect from an absolute monster. A monster who killed them for the sole purpose of just doing it.

His optics narrowed, the pain, the sadness, the loss now being replaced with fury, with unadulterated rage and the need to murder. He clenched his jaws, tightened his servos into fists, and his trembles turned into unholy shakes of pure hatred.

"I'll kill him." He growled.

"Kill us both."

Mayhem lifted Starscream's chin and kissed him on the lip plates before standing and storming out of the room. Starscream watched him leave, then unsubspaced the box, wrapped his sparklings' bodies in towels, and placed them inside, before subspacing the box once more.

"Why did you kill them!?" Mayhem roared, stomping over to the other Autobot who was sitting on the couch.

"Kill? Oh, the brats." Bedlam squinted as he thought, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"You murdered my creations!"

"What you gonna do? Go cry to Optimus?" Bedlam smugly smirked. "Or perhaps beg Prowl to arrest me? Yeah, and get your own dumb aft thrown in j-"

Bedlam didn't finish for Mayhem lunged forward and punched him in the faceplates. Bedlam's optics widened, not expecting that. Nor did he expect the small table by the couch to suddenly be smashed across his faceplates.

"I'll _kill_ you!"

Bedlam's optics narrowed as he caught Mayhem's fists. "Not if I kill you first." He growled.

Suddenly, Bedlam leaped up and slammed Mayhem to the ground. Mayhem kicked Bedlam in the abdomen, leaped to his peds, yanked the vid screen off the stand, and smashed it onto Bedlam's helm. He rained down furious rapid punches to Bedlam's torso and faceplates, all his rage, his hurt, his loss overpowering him.

Bedlam punched back, grabbing whatever was in reach and using it to strike his former friend. Mayhem slammed the other Autobot onto the table so hard the table broke in half. He yanked Bedlam up by the shoulders and threw him into the wall, making a Bedlam shaped hole.

The two tanks punched, kicked, bit, and smashed all the furniture and everything in the main room of the apartment as they fought, only blind hatred and the intent to murder the other engulfing their processors.

Mayhem started to win, pinning Bedlam to the ground as he sat on him, raining down furious punches to his faceplates. Bedlam finally decided he had enough of this when he realized he was losing.

He opened a subspace pocket, pulled out his gun, and fired twice. Mayhem's optics widened, feeling pain surging from his lower body. He noticed his servo was already clutching there, and he slowly moved it to see energon gushing out of his side. He looked up in time to see Bedlam fire again.

Mayhem leaped off him, energon heavily leaking from his neck where he had been shot. He tried grabbing the gun, but Bedlam continued firing, most of the bullets hitting their mark.

Mayhem had no choice but to flee the apartment, multiple bullet holes causing him to lose massive amounts of energon. He needed to get to a doctor, needed to make it. He couldn't grab Starscream, he didn't have the time to remove those chains, not when he was being shot at.

So, he had to leave him to save himself. But he would return.

Bedlam lowered the gun once Mayhem was gone, leaving a trail of energon behind. He just stood there for a klik, thinking, then smiled. He walked into the berthroom and went straight to the Seeker.

"Come here. I'm horny." He laughed, grasping the Decepticon, yanking him up, forcing the slave's codpiece open, and having at the carrier who had lost everything.

Starscream didn't speak, didn't fight, just allowed it all to happen. The following three overloads, the flogging, and then being left hogtied to the wall, left in his own waste, energon, and the energon of his murdered creations.

* * *

"Want more cake?"

"Yes!" Hope jumped over, wings fluttering as he hugged the grounder's leg excitedly.

Brakelight snorted a snicker. "Of course you do, sillyhelm. Here you go." He handed him a plate with another slice of cake on it.

"Thank you!" Hope ran off with it, hopped on the couch, and began to eat his yummy treat.

Brakelight was putting the cake away when there was pounding on his door. He raised an optical ridge before approaching and looking through the peep hole.

"It's Mayhem." He then unlocked the door and opened it. "Wasn't expecting you-What the hell?!"

Mayhem managed only a few steps inside before he collapsed, energon quickly puddling underneath him. Brakelight closed the door before rushing to his friend.

"Mayhem! What happened?!" He exclaimed frantically as he assessed the damage.

"Bedlam… He killed my sparklings!" Mayhem cried, coolant pouring from his optics, remembering their ripped apart bodies. "H-he killed them and I tried to kill him, but he shot me! I-I had to leave Starscream, I-"

"Is Bedlam still at his apartment?"

"Y-yes."

"I'm calling the others. We'll check on him." Brakelight ran to grab his communicator.

Hope swallowed, feeling sick, seeing Destiny die before him. "H-he killed them?" He was barely audible, his neck cables tight.

"Scalpel, you need to rush to Bedlam's apartment. Starscream needs your attention. Take Salvo with you. Bedlam attacked Mayhem. I am going to call Shock and have him help me with Mayhem." He paused, talking on his communicator. "He was shot multiple times. I think I can handle it. Not my first time applying first aid to bullet wounds. Come by when you are able to. Be careful." He hung up, then ran to grab his medkit.

Mayhem lied on his back, engine quieting as he calmed down from fleeing his assailant. Brakelight returned and went to work closing fuel lines and sealing up the worst of the bullet holes. It was almost a breem into Brakelight working on Mayhem that the tank began to sob, covering his faceplates with a servo.

"They're gone." He choked out. "My sparklings are gone…" He swallowed, looking up at the ceiling, letting the coolant trail down his temples. "My beautiful sparklings… I-I almost finished their berthroom… I only had a few things left to do… I sent in my application f-for that work-at-home job… I e-even was looking into getting them a puppy… I stopped drinking… I saved so much for them…" More coolant pooled in his optics. "And now they're gone. My little sparklings…"

"Mayhem…" Brakelight said softly, looking down at him, not knowing what to say.

Mayhem continued, slowly shaking his helm some. "J-Justice's helm was detached from his body. He was torn apart. Freedom… Her organs were outside her body… She… She was…" He shook his helm again. "And Deliverance… He was flat and misshapen. They… They didn't look like my sparklings…" He was silent a bit before going on. "Why didn't I get them sooner? Why didn't I take them from his apartment orns ago? Why didn't I save them? I failed them. I should of known after what he did to Destiny." He paused. "Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?"

"Killing Bedlam would only get you thrown in jail. We can't have that." Brakelight said firmly.

"But I lost my sparklings! If I… If I had killed him and gone to jail they would still be alive, just not with me. And it's better they are alive even if not with their sire."

"They would be locked up with their carrier. I highly doubt Starscream would be allowed to roam free…"

Mayhem remained quiet, staring at the ceiling. Then, he resumed his sobs, wailing into his servos.

Hope slid off the couch, coolant leaking from his own optics. He hugged Mayhem and cried into the tank's chassis. The Autobot hugged the Seekerlet back, together in their mourning.

* * *

"Open up, Bedlam!" Scalpel slammed his fist into the door several times. "I heard what happened! Let me see to Starscream's injuries!"

"This is a bad idea." Salvo anxiously commented.

"Shut up."

The door opened to Bedlam standing there, gun in servo. "Did Mayhem go to you?" He grunted.

Scalpel eyed the gun, then looked at Bedlam. "Put that away, _idiot_." He then shoved past him. "If you shoot us the brass will be down your throat in no time."

"I shot Mayhem." Bedlam shrugged, watching the two other Autobots go deeper into his apartment. "What makes you so sure I won't shoot you?"

"I am a doctor. I have appointments tomorrow. If I miss them because I'm dead, you are in deep slag." Scalpel marched into the berthroom pausing at the sight of the sickly Seeker. "If you want to kill your slave, you're doing it right." He grumbled.

"Hurry up and get out. I have things I want to do." The tank grumpily grunted.

Scalpel got on the floor beside Starscream, seeing how damaged and filthy the once noble, majestic beast was. Starscream didn't respond, didn't online his optics, just lied there, cycling air heavily, but slowly. Scalpel gingerly touched the Seeker's helm, eliciting a startled onlining of the broken creature.

"Shhh, it's just me, Starscream. Just Scalpel. I'm going to repair you." The doctor gently soothed him, before opening his subspace pocket and retrieving his equipment.

Starscream's optics slowly offlined again, his cycling returning to what it had been, only a little faster now. Scalpel petted the Seeker's helm, then went to work. Salvo was there beside the doctor, helping him repair the damage to the flier's body, pump more energon into him, and perform a minor surgery to repair internal damage.

Starscream didn't speak, move, nor acknowledge any of it. Just lied there, cycling air, his optics offline. His spark too broken to bother with living anymore.

It took a couple of joors, but the Autobots repaired the Seeker best they could. Scalpel finished putting his equipment away, then petted the Seeker's helm one last time.

"Rest. I will come again soon and check on you."

Starscream finally looked up at him. "Please… Kill me." He whispered.

Scalpel eyed him. "I may repair you, but that doesn't mean I care for you."

With that said, Scalpel stood and walked out of the berthroom. Salvo hesitated, watching the poor thing chained to the wall.

"I'm sorry, Starscream. They're in a better place." He said quietly. "I truly am sorry. We'll save you."

"Get out." Bedlam ordered as he pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Salvo's helm.

"Seriously?" Salvo rolled his optics. "You are insane…"

Master chased them out with his gun always aimed at them, forcing them out the door.

"Stop beating him, Bedlam. He won't live if you keep treating him like that." Scalpel strictly advised.

"I'll do with my property as I please. Tell Mayhem I ate part of his son and it tasted great." Bedlam smirked before shutting and locking the door.

Salvo's optics widened. "He's absolutely mad."

"Eh, most of us are." Scalpel shrugged, walking away.

Salvo swallowed, then followed the doctor.

Bedlam subspaced his gun as he entered the berthroom. He stood there, watching his slave lying on the floor, unresponsive. He smiled, feeling horny just looking at that brutalized being.

The tank stomped over, unchained the Seeker, yanked him up, and slammed him onto the berth. It didn't take long for him to pry open Starscream's codpiece and penetrate the defeated enemy. Starscream softly moaned and whimpered, unable to remain quiet as he was raped.

Bedlam grasped the Seeker's neck with one servo, his other holding Starscream's waist. He smiled wickedly as he watched the Seeker beneath him, thrusting savagely into the smaller being, seeing the pain in those miserable optics.

Those crimson, glowing optics…

"Hey, look at me." Bedlam said it gently. Starscream didn't, still looking away, the will to live gone from those once fearsome optics. Bedlam narrowed his cerulean ones. "Look at me." He growled, but still nothing. "Hey! Look at me!" He grasped the Seeker's chin and forced him to look at him.

Starscream barely did so, nothing in his optics. Just dimply glowing visual sensors. His spark, his life, now gone. Bedlam slapped Starscream's faceplates hard, but not even that changed the Seeker's optics.

"Are you upset that I killed the brats?" Bedlam grunted, momentarily ceasing his thrusting. "Are you mad at me?" Still nothing. "Answer me!" He slapped Starscream again, and again the Seeker didn't react, didn't move, didn't make a sound. Bedlam snarled. "Stupid Seeker. When I ask you a question you answer me. You're all crying and upset that I killed them and shot your mechfriend? Hey!" He slapped him again. "You being a big sparkling because I stomped and shot your little brats? Just like I killed that other brat of yours, Destiny? Stupid designations…" He paused, noticing how coolant was now pooling in the Seeker's optics. "And now you start crying all over again… You are the weakest, most pathetic, and lamest Decepticons ever. How did you ever become a first lieutenant? Whiny glitch crying over the stupid brats I enjoyed killing." He chuckled, seeing pain and sadness now filling those void optics. "Aw, that upset you more, did it? Yeah, how about when I fragged Hope? Huh? And made him suck my spike. I made him do that a lot. Made him do that since you were carrying those damn twins. And when you were recharging I had fun with him. Kind of sad I sold him, but I prefer Shanix over useless brats. Yeah… If it was still here I would frag it. I would frag it _hard_."

Starscream's optics narrowed, hatred filling them as coolant continued to leak out. Master's optics only narrowed as well.

"You angry with me, glitch? You think you can just be angry and all disrespectful with me?" Bedlam glared at the Seeker, seeing the remnants of the once proud Decepticon Second returning, even briefly, to those blood red optics. And he hated it. He despised the defiance of this beast who refused to be tamed. He would have no more of it. "I'm going to break you once and for all. Starting by removing that defiance from your face."

Bedlam suddenly grasped Starscream's face and pushed his thumbs into Starscream's optics. The Seeker cried out, grabbing the tank's wrists and fighting back, but he was too weak. Bedlam pushed as hard as he could until the protective cover of the optics cracked. He leaned all his weight into it until they broke.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Starscream shrieked as his optics were gouged out, kicking, squirming, desperately trying to be free as everything went dark.

Bedlam removed a servo to unsubspace a knife, always carrying weapons on him due to the unpredictability of the Decepticon after that one fight. Sadistically, cruelly, he began to carve out Starscream's optics, ignoring the screams and struggling of the being beneath him. He pulled out the left optic first, followed by the right, admiring his sadistic work.

"Not bad." He smiled, looking at the optics he held.

Starscream covered his faceplates, crying from the pain, energon gushing from his now empty optical sockets. His HUD no longer visible to him, unable to see all that was happening with his body anymore, only able to pick up certain readings sent directly to his processor.

Bedlam subspaced his trophies, prepared to resume his humping, but then noticed the shrieking. He vented a sigh.

"Shut up."

But Starscream didn't, crying, no more coolant, only energon.

"You know, I always hated your vocalizer and your stupid stuttering you've been doing."

With that said, he took his knife again, grasped the Seeker's face, forced his helm up, and stabbed Starscream in the neck. The Decepticon kicked, shrieking as he struggled, but soon the shrieking became static, and the static became silence.

Bedlam extracted parts of the vocalizer he had cut apart, all too pleased with himself.

"Nice." He subspaced the destroyed vocalizer. "Now, where were we?"

He resumed his thrusts, ignoring the silent screams of his slave, the energon leaking out of the empty sockets as if he was still crying tears.

No optics, no vocalizer, no sparklings, no hope, no mates, no freedom, no dignity, no spark, no will to live.

There was no point. There was no reason to live. He wanted and needed death. This… This wasn't worth continuing to fight on anymore. Please, death… Take him… Free him from this perpetual torture, misery, pain, and unimaginable hell.

* * *

**Don't persecute me...**

**Nearing SO CLOSE to the end! Woot!**

**An overdose doesn't always kill a person, but it can cause a stroke. And strokes can cause minor to major damage that may or may not be permanent. Stroke symptoms can be memory loss of old or newer memories, loss of mobility such as losing the ability to walk, write, etc. and even losing the ability to talk, stuttering, etc. Starscream is suffering from stuttering, some memory loss, and inability to walk. And without getting proper medical care he won't be able to heal, if at all.**

**I also wanted to point out I did not write in detail the full rape of Hope. I never go into too much detail in underage sex scenes because it is an under aged person, because I don't want anyone masturbating to a child being raped (I do know some people masturbate to my fics as I found out from some open readers... Not sure if that's a compliment or not... I don't write these for people to get off on, but rather to educate and because I like writing stories), and I don't want people to get ANY satisfaction of reading such things.**

**Despite the lies the cyberbullies attacking me are spreading, I am not a bad person, and I will NEVER promote pedophilia. I will educate about it just as I do ANY topic. And if educating about this topic means writing about it, I will. But not so you enjoy it.**

**In slaughterhouses, factory farms, fur farms, etc. animals are scared and beaten so much that going into labor regardless the stage of development is common. About a third of all animals sent to slaughterhouses are pregnant, and the mothers are often so terrified they give birth on the kill floor or on the way to slaughter. Newly born pigs and cows fall off slaughterhouse trucks all the time. And in other animal cruelty industries animals often times give premature birth from their fear and sadistic beatings.**

**Peeing and shitting yourself is also common when so terrified and/or beaten so horribly. Animals are always shitting and pissing themselves in slaughterhouses, factory farms, etc. As well as living in their own excrement due tot he horrible conditions, and when dying the body releases all excrement. If you eat animal products there's feces and urine in ALL meat, dairy, and eggs due to it being released into the body from death and mistreatment. Plus, the FDA allows so much puss, feces, urine, etc. to remain in animal products. They don't bother to remove it all, and they can't remove it all anyway.**

**We have seen that Syk does cause people to go into a murderous rage in the IDW G1 comics. In the " _More Than Meets the Eye_ " series, one of The Scavengers told how he ran into The Wreckers. Krok said that Roadbuster was using Syk, was in a murderous rage, and made his friend Radar eat his own spine after ripping it out of him. Issue #45, page 8. **

**Mayhem is such a good, loving daddy. Sad he won't have his babies now. :(**

**I know ya'll hate me. Your hatred and tears fuel me. MWUAHAHAHA! :)**

**Please, comment, share, fave, draw fanart, go vegan, send me chocolate, follow me on dA, worship me, and send Starscream all your hugs and kisses! He needs them...**


	13. Arrest Him

**Chapter 13**

Over two stellar cycles… Over two stellar cycles passed since anyone had last been to Bedlam's apartment. Over two stellar cycles since Starscream lost his sparklings and had his optics gouged out of him.

No one had seen or heard from that Seeker since. Bedlam still went to work, still had the Seeker, but his friends weren't allowed over, not even Havoc. Brakelight tried constantly to bring Hope over for visits, but Bedlam refused, threatening them with a loaded gun to stay away.

Hope was devastated and cried every night, just wanting to hug his carrier again. Brakelight believed Starscream was still alive, but Salvo and Shock decided he must have been dead.

And Mayhem… Mayhem took three decacycles just to return to his own apartment, having stayed with Brakelight and Shock until he felt that he could return to that empty apartment where he had been preparing for his sparklings. He hadn't stepped into their berthroom in all that time, unable to handle it.

No one was willing to approach nor speak to Bedlam for fear of their own safety. Instead, they avoided him, leaving the Seeker to an unknown fate.

Hope lied on his berth, optics barely online, staring into space. He hadn't done much in the last two stellar cycles, his depression worsening. He missed his carrier beyond words could even remotely begin to describe. All he wanted was to save his carrier.

"Hey," Brakelight softly said as he paused in the doorway. "I got you some cake."

"Not hungry." Hope mumbled.

"Hope, you need to refuel more often." Brakelight approached. "You can't lie down on your berth all orbital cycle. You need to do some school, move around some, _something_."

"I don't want to do anything."

"Hope…"

"I want carrier."

"I know you do. I'm trying to help you see him."

"You're not. You don't care."

"I do care."

"No you don't. You just frag me and hit me."

Brakelight rolled his optics. "The interface and punishments are good for you."

"Sire tells carrier the same thing."

"Hope, quit with the attitude."

"Leave me alone."

"Maybe some interface will help you." He began to reach over and touch the Seekerlet's body.

Hope pushed back at the prying servos, then kicked the grounder hard. Brakelight's optics narrowed as he grasped Hope's servos tightly.

"Alright, you earned yourself some punishment." He snapped.

Hope's wings lowered and he instantly ceased fighting. "I'm sorry, sir. I-I'm upset and-"

"No, Hope, you're a Seeker and you're starting to activate your deadly programming. And I need to keep you tamed so you don't kill everyone. Hold still." Brakelight growled as he reached into a subspace pocket.

"Master, _please_!" Hope begged, coolant pooling into his optics. "I'm sorry!"

Brakelight unsubspaced the paddle he had gotten to use on the Seekerlet, then began to beat it across the youngling's aft and thighs, ignoring his cries. He gave him ten hard strikes before subspacing the cruel thing once more. Hope was bawling, trying to get away, but the grounder still held him.

Brakelight unemotionally watched him for a moment before getting on the berth, turned Hope over, then kissed him on the lip plates. He soon was groping and pleasuring the Seekerlet's small frame, sending electrical shocks into it, and fondling Hope's codpiece. He removed his own codpiece, and began to pry open Hope's, ignoring the Seekerlet's pleas.

There was a knock at the door which caused Brakelight to pause. He looked back, hesitated, then hopped off the berth and closed his codpiece. Hope watched him walk out the berthroom, wiping coolant from his optics.

Brakelight palmed open the door, raising an optical ridge. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I need to talk to someone." Mayhem said softly.

"Finally after so long?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Brakelight stepped aside, a little annoyed that he was spike blocked.

Mayhem entered the apartment, looked around, then turned to Brakelight. "Where's Hope?"

"In his room. He was just punished for misbehaving."

"Don't hit him."

"He's a Seeker, Mayhem. He's becoming violent and I worry how long I'll be able to control him."

"I'll take him."

Brakelight crossed his arms as he glared at Mayhem. "He's mine until he gets too old."

"You shouldn't be interfacing him."

"I thought you needed someone to talk to, not judge my life choices?" Brakelight snapped.

Mayhem swallowed. "I'm just… I'll never recover from losing my sparklings and I… I'm worried for Starscream. I don't think he's dead…"

"Have you tried contacting Bedlam?"

"He won't speak to me… Have you?"

"I have. I'm going to try and take the brat tomorrow. Maybe he'll behave better after seeing his carrier."

"He's depressed, too. Go easy on him."

"He's getting to the age I can't go easy on him anymore. His Seeker programming is kicking in…" Brakelight paused. "How have you been holding up?"

"Terribly…"

"You know you and Starscream will never be a thing, right? Starscream doesn't love you, and Seekers stick to their own kind. You don't see turbofoxes fragging cyberdogs. Seekers don't willingly breed with our kind."

"I don't think Seekers are any lesser. Freedom was just like her brother."

"When they are sparklings, sure, not when they get older. Starscream doesn't care about you. And even if we did save him, eventually he will attack. We just would be less of afts towards him than Bedlam."

Mayhem was silent a bit, remembering what Starscream had last said to him about possibly being a couple. He still held onto that, and his new belief that Seekers were more than mindless killing machines.

"I just want to see Hope real quick." Mayhem turned and went to the Seekerlet's room.

Hope was sitting on his berth wiping at his optics as he looked at pictures of his carrier. He looked up, wings drooping, at the tank. Mayhem forced a faint smile.

"Hey, Hope. Been a while since I last saw you. You've grown a lot."

Hope held out his arms to the tank. Mayhem hugged him, stroking his backplates.

"Can I go home with you?" Hope quietly asked.

"I… I'll get things ready and see if I can take you. Alright?"

"Please, I want out of here." Hope whispered.

Mayhem looked back at Brakelight. "How soon can I take him since he is starting to fight?"

Brakelight rubbed over his faceplates. "Another stellar cycle… If he keeps growing at this rate… I'll see."

"Can you call me instead of hitting him? I read a lot on sparkling psychology when preparing for my twins. Hitting and yelling at sparklings doesn't actually teach them anything. It's just abusive, and causes imbalances in their-"

"Mayhem, he's a Seeker. His time of being an innocent sparkling is over."

"Since he's no longer a sparkling than you wouldn't want him."

Brakelight glared at him. "Get out. Go air your grievances to Salvo. I'm done."

Mayhem bit his lower lip plate, then gave Hope another hug. "I'll see you later, Hope. I'll get things ready for you at my apartment. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye…" Hope said softly.

Mayhem forced himself to release the Seekerlet and followed Brakelight as he escorted him out. The large mech vented a sad, heavy sigh when the door closed behind him, wishing something would just go right for once.

Brakelight locked the door behind his friend, waited a klik, then returned to Hope's room. He climbed on the berth, forced Hope to lie on his back, got over him, and resumed pleasuring the Seekerlet's body. Hope didn't say anything, coolant leaking from his optics as his owner once again took him, and enjoyed his young body fully.

* * *

The next orbital cycle Brakelight stood outside the door to Bedlam's apartment with Hope hiding in the bag. Brakelight kept ringing the door chime and knocking on the door, but so far nothing.

"Bedlam, come on! It's been ages! Just let Hope see his carrier! He's acting up and I want him to just slagging behave!"

The door finally opened to reveal a panting Bedlam with his spike still exposed and wet, obviously having just been using his slave. "Why do you keep bothering me?" He grunted, a whip with energon still on its tail in his servo.

"Can Hope just visit his carrier for a breem? Please? He's been acting up and this would help him. Beds, it's been over two stellar cycles. Please, stop hiding Starscream and just let Hope see his carrier."

Bedlam raised an optical ridge. "Give me Shanix."

"How much?"

"A hundred."

"Fine, whatever. Let us in and I'll give it."

Bedlam stepped aside and Brakelight entered, setting the bag down. He opened it, releasing an eager Hope.

"Go to your carrier." Brakelight instructed as he fished through a subspace pocket for the Shanix.

Hope bolted to the berthroom, so excited to finally be with his carrier! So happy and eager to hug, kiss, and tell the one person he loved how much he loved him. To be with his best friend, his hero, his idol, his entire world once more, even if briefly.

He ran into the berthroom, stopping at the stench that assaulted his olfactory sensor like a speeding locomotive. It hurt, and it was beyond sickening. It smelled like… Waste that hadn't been cleaned in two stellar cycles…. It smelled like rust, like metal decaying. It was horrible.

He cautiously approached the familiar corner, seeing the backside of the abused creature left there, lying in his own waste, caked in transfluid, dried energon, and covered in fresh whip marks. The guttural engine sounded awful. Rattling, sickly, filled with fluids. And the intakes were raspy, heavy, but slow, and labored.

The Seeker was chained to the wall by the collar around his neck, and next to him in the corner was a large bucket filled with waste, that had long ago overflowed and now dried on the floor and walls. All around was dried energon and waste on the floor and wall, clearly from being beaten, waste being dumped on the Seeker, the Seeker not being allowed to go to the washroom to relieve himself, and being used as a waste disposal himself.

"Carrier?" Hope asked softly, touching a dented shoulder. "Carrier, it's Hope. I'm here."

The adult Seeker slowly moved, turning around, the effort slow, painful, and difficult with how weak and sick he was. Hope forced a smile, excited to hug his carrier and tell him everything and show him how big he'd gotten.

The former Air Commander managed to sit up, then slowly turned around, his helm looking down, away, then he raised it to face the Seekerlet.

Hope screamed, leaping back at what he saw. He fell back, trembling, in shock, optics wide, horrified.

Starscream reached out towards the sound of the scream, his optics empty, black, face severely dented, torn, punched, whipped, and jaw barely working from the cruelty of the bit. He fell forward, so weak, but he reached again, knowing his son was there, needing to hold him again.

Hope swallowed, hesitating as he assessed his carrier, realizing it was the one he loved. He stood up and approached, touching Starscream's servo. The adult Seeker managed to sit up again, pulling the smaller being over to him and kissing that servo he held. He then reached up along the arm, the shoulder, then touched the face of his son. The second servo raised and he cupped Hope's face, his own face squinting, as if he would be crying if he could make a sound. He felt the faceplates of his son, then some of his torso, seeing how big he had gotten. A faint smile appeared on those beaten and gnarled lip plates, proud of his growing son.

Hope sat beside his carrier, directing a servo to rest over his spark, holding it there. "Yeah, it's me, carrier. I love you." He said softly, coolant pooling in his optics. "I love and miss you so much." He swallowed. "Why did he remove your optics?"

Starscream slowly shook his helm. Hope bit his lip plate.

"Can you talk?"

Starscream shook his helm again, then pointed to his neck before motioning as if he was grabbing and ripping something out from it.

"He removed your vocalizer? Why?"

Starscream just shook his helm, his servos returning to feeling over Hope's face, learning best he could what his little sparkling looked like. Hope hugged one of those servos.

"I love you, carrier. I'm sorry I screamed. I'm not scared of you. I just… Was surprised. I didn't expect… That. I'm sorry." He hugged his carrier tightly, feeling his carrier hug him back, but it was so weak, so difficult for him to do this much. Hope nuzzled his olfactory sensor against his carrier's, purring his engine. "I love you, carrier. You're the best."

Starscream pressed his brow against his son's, holding it there. Hope bit his glossa, his carrier's stench so much more powerful this close. He could see the filth all over his carrier's faceplates, how he clearly hadn't been allowed to shower in over two stellar cycles.

"I want to tell you what I've been doing. I was going to show you things but… I don't need to. I'll tell you about them instead. So, I've been learning a lot in school. Well, just reading a lot of books about history, science, legends, fiction… A lot of cool stuff. And been playing lots of videogames, and watching TV. And missing you… A lot…" He hugged his carrier again, ignoring the revolting stench. "I've been reading a lot about what you did in the war. You're the coolest. I want to be just like you when I grow up. I want to fight evil people and be super cool. You can fight, and you're super smart, and you're a real hero. You're _my_ hero."

Starscream was trembling, his face moving as if he was crying, but it was mute. Hope noticed, some more coolant pooling in his optics.

"I love you, carrier. I always will. Till the bitter end, remember?"

Starscream nodded, touching his son's face to read his emotions.

"Love you."

Hope talked, hugged, and kissed his carrier for the next breem, the sickly Decepticon only able to lean against the wall, touching his son's faceplates, and silently listening.

"Hope, it's time to-" Brakelight froze at what he saw and smelled.

The putrid stink, the deplorable condition of the Seeker, the unsanitary living habitat, just everything. And then the lack of optics. It sickened the grounder, his optics wide with shock.

"What did you do?" Brakelight turned to Bedlam.

"Treating him the way he deserves to be treated. Now, get out." He grunted.

"Hope, come. It's no longer safe." Brakelight commanded.

Hope hugged his carrier as his optics welled up. Soon he was bawling, clinging to his carrier tightly. Starscream hugged him back, wanting to cry himself, but unable to. He didn't fight as his son was picked up by Brakelight and removed. His son was better away from this place.

Brakelight forced Hope into the bag, the Seekerlet still bawling. He closed it and quickly walked out, not wanting to stay with the monster who did what he just saw.

Bedlam watched him leave before closing and locking the door. He returned to the berthroom, approached the Seeker, removed a panel, and released his waste, letting it fall onto Starscream's face in a steady stream.

"Ah…. Mmm, was holding that forever." Bedlam grunted as he closed his panel back up. "Here's your energon." He tossed a cube onto the waste covered floor. "I'll come back to beat you later." He smiled before turning and walking out.

Starscream felt around until he found the cube, trying to bite into it, but it hurt. Everything hurt… And Master had pulled out several of his denta because he kept biting the bit too much. Chewing hurt, his jaws hurt from the rust and bit bending his mouth pistons… Everything was in pain.

But, Hope visited him. That meant he might come again, and he had to be there for him. So that Hope could maybe give him a knife to finally end his hell.

* * *

"Go on." Brakelight said as he released Hope from the bag. "Go get some energon and rest. And take a bath. You touched a lot of waste and.. Primus knows what else. You might catch something, so go bathe."

"Okay…" Hope trudged away, wings low, wiping at his optics.

Brakelight went into his room, grabbed a communicator, and dialed the frequency number. "Hey, Mayhem." He paused. "You need to see Starscream immediately. I just got back with Hope. Bedlam let us in. It's… It's not good."

::How so?:: Mayhem inquired over the phone.

"His condition is beyond… inhumane. Just see him. I need to ensure Hope doesn't get sick from being exposed to that. Make sure your antivirus is up-to-date. It's…. It's really disgusting."

::I'll go right away.::

"Okay… Talk later. Bye." Brakelight hung up, and pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor. "Vector Sigma… The horrors never leave."

* * *

Mayhem swallowed after Brakelight hung up. He just stood in his room, thinking, debating, worrying. He hadn't seen Starscream since the orbital cycle their sparklings died. Seeing him, going there would bring those memories back fully, but… He had to do this. For Starscream.

* * *

"Moan, you glitch!" Bedlam lashed the Seeker with the whip as he thrust into him savagely. "Oh, right, you can't!" He laughed, yanking the reins as he kept whipping the Seeker.

Starscream's torso lied over the berth, his peds still on the floor. The chain was long enough to allow him to reach the berth and about half of the berthroom, but only that. Enabling Bedlam to use him as he pleased and never needing to unchain him. And he hadn't for over two stellar cycles. Starscream had never been off that chain in all that time.

"Nrrgh!" Bedlam sighed heavily as he climaxed, pulling his spike out as he did so that he would cum all over the Seeker's back and aft. "That's a good slave."

He then yanked the reins hard, forcing Starscream to stand before shoving him to the floor, into a puddle of waste. Starscream didn't move, too weak to do anything but lie in that waste, in the darkness, only able to hear what was done to his body, not see it.

Bedlam removed his panel and aimed a steady stream of waste onto Starscream's faceplates, the same routine he did every orbital cycle. He made sure to aim for the empty sockets.

He closed the panel, paused, then got over the Seeker, forcing his spike into an optic socket. Starscream jerked, reaching up, but only was punched, then kicked, and then Bedlam grabbed a metal pole and began to rain down hard, brutal strikes onto the Seeker's weak, filthy, broken body. And all Starscream could do was lie there, too weak to move, to curl into a ball, to block, and unable to scream, to cry, or beg. Just lie there as if he wasn't even alive and take the evil abuse.

As Bedlam was beating his slave the door chime went off. He paused, debating to himself, then shrugged. He gave the Seeker a final kick before going to the door and opening it.

"What do you want?" He grunted, seeing Mayhem there.

"I just wanted to see Starscream." Mayhem explained quietly. "Please, Bedlam. I just… I need to talk to him."

"Talk?" Bedlam gave a dry chuckle. "Sure, you can try that! Come in. But try anything and I'll shoot you."

Mayhem narrowed his optics. "Just like that?"

"Eh, I'm in a good mood." He cruelly smiled.

Mayhem stepped inside, not trusting the other Autobot. He went into the berthroom, pausing at the sight. The stench flooded his senses, and the Seeker lying in waste, unmoving… He had seen some appalling things in the war, but this… This was something on a whole new level.

Mayhem slowly approached, then crouched next to the Seeker, trying not to vomit from the awful stench. He swallowed, seeing the Seeker's face, the empty sockets, the severe damage… This once divine being now nothing but a barely alive pile of metal and energon.

Mayhem gently removed the bridle, noticing how the Seeker flinched and trembled, fearing that the beating would continue, but instead gentle servos touched him. Mayhem stroked the helm of the Decepticon, noting how filthy every part of the flier's body was.

"Hey, Starscream. It's Mayhem." The tank soothingly greeted. "I'm here. I'm finally here."

Starscream moved his helm, unable to see, but he clearly wasn't scared. He ceased his trembling and reached up, trying to find the tank's face. Mayhem took the servos and guided them to his face, allowing the Seeker to confirm his identity. Then, the smallest, weakest smiles appeared on the abused being's visage, revealing broken and pulled denta, and how truly torn his lip plates were.

Mayhem swallowed, feeling himself tremble now. None of this was right. No one should be living like this. Not even someone who did awful crimes like Starscream had committed.

"Hey, yes, it's me." He swallowed. "You're beautiful, Starscream." He paused, letting the Seeker touch over his mouth, then move down to his chestplates. "I'm sorry… I should have been coming more… I… I miss our creations… I've missed you. Your aren't the monster, and I'm sorry I ever treated you as one." He saw the damage to the Seeker's neck, never having fully healed. "He took your vocalizer… No, you don't need to talk. I hear you. I'm listening."

Starscream lowered his arms again, too weak to keep them up any longer. He lied there, the only sign of him still being online was how he kept trying to gesture to speak, but nothing coming out. Mayhem stroked his helm, then cupped the faceplates of the Seeker. Starscream kept his small smile, unable to move anymore, his system wanting to shut down for recharge.

"I'm going to save you. I promise."

"That's not happening." Bedlam smirked. "He's mine and he'll die here. However long that takes."

"You can't keep him like this. It's cruel and unsanitary for the both of you."

"Oh, I clean my stuff. It's only his corner that's filthy because he's disgusting. And he can live in his own waste and be miserable."

"When did you remove his optics and vocalizer?"

"Shortly after I killed your brats."

Mayhem's optics narrowed, but he managed not to turn around and attack. "When was the last time he was unchained?"

"About the same time."

"Has he been sparked since?"

"Several times. I beat him and give him circuit boosters to kill them all."

"Is he sparked now?"

"I hope not."

"How often do you refuel him?"

"I usually have to force it down him once an orbital cycle. But most of the time I dump my waste in his mouth. That's his primary source of fuel for over a stellar cycle. I've saved a lot by not giving him fresh energon." Bedlam smiled proudly.

Mayhem grit his denta. "When did Scalpel see him last?"

"Just before I ripped out his optics."

"Will you consider selling him now since he can no longer pleasure you?"

"Not a chance."

Mayhem stroked Starscream's helm, the Seeker having fallen into recharge, too weak to stay online any longer. The tank watched as energon still dripped from fresh wounds on the jet's body. His once beautiful, curvaceous, perfect body now mangled, beaten, dented, ripped apart, and barely recognizable as a Seeker. No wings, no shoulder vents, no cockpit… His protoform was visible all over from missing plates, massive tears, and even stab wounds. The Seeker was dying and probably wouldn't be alive for another decacycle.

He didn't have anymore time.

Mayhem swallowed, caressing Starscream's cheekplates, the Seeker recharging with his mouth slightly open, mouth lubricant, energon, and engine grease leaking out. Two of those never should be leaking out the mouth…

"Visitation is over. Get out." Bedlam snapped, holding up his gun.

Mayhem finally broke his stare and stood, turning to Bedlam. "This isn't over." He growled, stomping out the berthroom.

"Keep telling yourself that." Bedlam smirked, following the other Autobot out, then locking the door behind him.

Bedlam returned to the berthroom, grabbed some circuit boosters, and approached the Seeker. He took a syringed needle, filled it with the circuit booster, stuck the needle into a primary fuel line of the Seeker's, and released more of the illegal substance into the dying being's body.

"I'll frag you again soon, glitch." He then kicked Starscream before walking away.

* * *

Mayhem returned to his apartment, his knees buckling from what he had seen. He swallowed, thinking about what he could do to save Starscream. Maybe kill Bedlam? Break in and steal Starscream? What could he do that wouldn't get him killed? Bedlam knew where he lived so unless he killed him he would find him… But if he killed him and he was found out to had killed him…

Mayhem paced in a circle, thinking, debating, musing, trying to find a solution to the issue for joors. But nothing he could think of seemed plausible or a possible good end. Starscream needed to be hospitalized. He couldn't keep him in secret any longer. He needed around the clock, top medical care. Scalpel couldn't do that. None of them could.

The only way this would end well was if Starscream went to a hospital, Bedlam was arrested, and the truth came out. But, he would then also be arrested…

Mayhem swallowed, not wanting to be arrested, but he wanted to save Starscream. What else could he do but snitch?

He looked up at the door to the twin's berthroom. A door he had not stepped through since he had lost his precious sparklings. He steeled himself, then approached the door and palmed it open. It still smelled of fresh paint from being sealed for so long.

The room was painted red, the same tone that Starscream always wore. In each far corner was a small berth with walls around making them into a crib that could easily be dismantled to become regular berths. Between the berths against the wall was a table with drawers, set up for cleaning out waste tanks, and the drawers holding necessities for clean sparklings, bottles, toys, and other parenting tools. Above it was a window so the sparklings could look outside as their carrier cleaned them.

Above each berth was a large picture. On the left side was a picture of Freedom, the right had Justice. The two smiling, the pictures having been taken as their carrier held them. And Mayhem ensured Starscream's face was in the images because his sparklings should online every morning and see their carrier. It was only right.

There was a closet with many toys, a play pen, small desks, bookshelves with tablets and more toys, shelves with cute decorations, and the tank even put stickers of Cybertronian fauna that were cartoonish on the walls.

It was the perfect room for growing sparklings for them to recharge, play, learn, and feel safe within.

Mayhem looked around the room, feeling coolant leaking down his cheekplates, knowing he would never fill this room. That his little sparklings were gone because of the sadistic monster that was now killing their carrier. A monster who had to be stopped.

He studied those pictures of Starscream with his sparklings, the sheer love and pride emanating from that exhausted, defeated Seeker, who still held on for his little ones because he knew they came before him. Always.

What would his sparklings say if they were still here and their carrier was being treated like this? Would they tell their sire to do something and save their carrier? Of course they would! He would only want to please them and teach them to do the right them. To be a good role model for them and someone they could look up to, learn from, and seek advice from. Someone they could trust to do the right thing, even if it meant he didn't get the best outcome.

He swallowed, feeling guilt. He had failed in saving his creations and now was failing his sparkling-carrier. His sparklings were watching him from the Afterlife. He had never been religious until he had lost them, maybe because he wanted to have something to look forward to with his death. To see them again and never be away. But, also because he still felt something in his spark. He knew they were still there, and he knew they were watching him.

And he knew he had to do what was right, even if he suffered as well.

"Okay… I'll do it." He finally acquiesced, looking at the two pictures of his sparklings. "You're right. I said I will be the best sire to you, and that means being the best to your carrier. I promised him I would be the best and I would save him… And I will." He paused. "I love you two and miss you. You and Deliverance. And I will be the sire you want me to be and I will not break that promise anymore. Thank you for reminding me. Hopefully, we'll see each other again soon." He looked out the window, silent for a moment. "Okay, Freedom, Justice, Deliverance… Sire is going to save carrier. I promise. Love you three. Rest well up there. I miss you dearly."

He hesitated, then walked out the room and closed the door behind he. He poured himself some engex to calm his nerves, and prepared his apartment for his absence.

* * *

**The Next Orbital Cycle:**

Mayhem arrived at work early in the morning. He punched in and began his security patrol around the Autobot headquarters. The tank passed by the monitor room, spotting Bedlam at his console, Havoc nearby. Mayhem glared at the other tank before walking away.

He made his rounds around the base, ensuring everything was in proper order and greeting his friends with smiles. He was terrified on the inside, but that image of Starscream living in his own excrement refused to leave his processor.

He took the elevator to the upper levels, going to the place where he can keep his promise to his sparklings.

"Hey, Mayhem."

"Oh, hey Bluestreak." Mayhem stopped when the Praxian greeted him.

"Where you heading? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

"Oh, I have something I need to do up here. Is Optimus in his office?"

"Yeah, Prowl went in a breem or so ago. Think they're having a meeting about that new energon plant."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you around, Blue."

"Yup, seeya!" Bluestreak broadly smiled as he waved farewell.

Mayhem continued walking, stopping before the door. He exhaled heavily, feeling absolutely terrified when he never had been before about speaking to this person. But now…

He palmed the door open and stepped inside.

"Can I help you?"

Mayhem swallowed, seeing two pairs of cerulean optics looking up at him. One curious, one emotionless and yet annoyed at the same time.

"Y-yes, sir." Mayhem stuttered, squeezing a servo in the other, trying not to make optic contact with Prowl who was seated before the desk of the Prime, a datapad in servo with a stylus between his middle and index digits. "I-I need to speak to you."

"Can it wait? Prowl and I are in the midst of a meeting." Optimus gently inquired, trying to ease off the tension of Prowl's less than pleasant glare.

"Actually, no, sir, it can't." Mayhem swallowed, steeling himself, seeing the image of Starscream dying, of his dead sparklings, of Destiny's broken body, of that hell in that apartment… Of how long this had been going on… For over fourteen stellar cycles this hell had been going on… And it was time for justice. "Optimus… I…" He felt himself trembling. "I know where Starscream is. I-I've known for stellar cycles, but never said anything until now."

Optimus' optics widened slightly, Prowl raised an optical ridge.

"You know where Decepticon Starscream is? _Thee_ Starscream?" The Prime pushed.

"Yes, sir. He… Starscream was abducted during the final battle and has been locked away in an apartment ever since. Bedlam of Polyhex has been keeping him a prisoner, chaining him, beating him, and… sparking him ever since. He's killed all the sparklings and.. Starscream is dying. I… I know all of this because he allowed me to visit to… To also hurt and rape Starscream. I-I stopped a few stellar cycles ago when Starscream became sparked with my own creations." He swallowed. "Bedlam killed them. It wasn't a one night stand. I told everyone I lost sparklings to a one night stand, but that wasn't the truth. Starscream had my sparklings and Bedlam murdered them. Havoc also used Starscream."

Optimus didn't speak right away, exchanging an uncertain glance with his first lieutenant. "This is quite the accusation, Mayhem."

"I know it is, sir. I know the location to Bedlam's apartment. Send a squad there with a doctor. Please, Starscream doesn't have much time." He held up his servos. "I-I turn myself in fully to your custody, sir. I just… I need to do the right thing."

Prowl turned to his superior. "I will look into this. Mayhem, you will come with me and part with everything you know."

"Yes, sir." Mayhem swallowed, feeling coolant pooling in his optics.

* * *

"Locked."

"Blow it open." Prowl ordered, servos clasped behind his back as he observed.

"Yes, sir!" Sideswipe cheerily piped up as he grabbed the explosives.

"Explosives secured." Stakeout informed once done.

"Everyone back!" Cliffjumper ordered as they all stepped back.

The small bomb exploded, sending the thick, metal door careening inside, bent over from the force. The Autobots entered, weapons drawn, aiming as lasers guided their marks. Prowl coolly entered, servos still behind his back, those cold optics scanning the dark room.

"Get the lights turned on." Prowl spoke.

"Roger, that!" Sideswipe acknowledge as he turned the lights on.

"Secure the apartment."

"Prowl, there's an awful stench coming from behind this door." Smokescreen informed slowly.

"Get it open."

The door was quickly opened and the Autobots piled within, guns raised, ready for a fight. After all, a Seeker was supposed to be here.

But what they smelled caught them off guard, and then what they saw froze them in their tracks.

"Holy slag…"

"Sweet Mercy…"

Gasps also sounded. Blue and yellow optics widened, horrified at what they saw.

Starscream lied there in his filth, unmoving, unrecognizable, chained to the wall. He was covered in waste, transfluid, energon, dirt, and trash. His face visible, no optics, and his body beyond severely damaged.

"What the hell?" Sideswipe slowly said.

Prowl stepped forward, unperturbed by what he saw, his vocalizer as monotone as ever. "Assess him."

First Aid approached, putting gloves on before reaching down and touching Starscream's shoulder. The Seeker flinched, onlining, his intakes raspy and labored. He began to tremble, fearing the usual beating he received once Master returned, but instead the shoulder was gently stroked, then he heard a vocalizer he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"Starscream? It's okay. You're being rescued. It's First Aid, and I'm here with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Stakeout, Cliffjumper, Hound, Dipstick, and Pipes. We're all here to save you."

Starscream took a moment to process that, too weak to think properly, but he realized what was happening. He reached up, touching First Aid's mask, feeling this person he had seen before, but never properly met. A faint smile appeared, and he began to cry, unable to shed tears or make a sound.

"It's okay. We got you." First Aid unsubspaced a scanner and ran its glowing fan over the Seeker. "He's critical. We need to get him to Ratchet immediately. But be careful when handling him. He's infested with viruses and at least one ITV was detected."

"Got a blanket?" Hound suggested.

"Yes. Who's going to carry him?"

"I can." Sideswipe stepped forward.

"Take pictures and film the crime scene first." Prowl instructed. "Once Starscream is documented take him away. Stakeout, Hound, and Sunstreaker, you will remain here to document everything and keep this place secure while the rest of you will escort Starscream to Ratchet. I will send backup once that is complete."

"Sir, yes, sir." Sideswipe dutifully saluted.

Hound took as many images of the Seeker and the space he was in as possible. Close-ups from all angles of every part of the Seeker and around him. He then filmed the room for video evidence before Sideswipe and First Aid wrapped the sickly being in the blanket.

"Okay, I got him." Sideswipe picked up the frail jet, holding him bridal style.

Starscream reached up, feeling over Sideswipe's faceplates, identifying him best he could. Then, he weakly curled into the chassis of his rescuer before succumbing to recharge, unable to stay online any longer.

"We need to move fast." First Aid said quickly as he and Sideswipe with the others left the room.

Prowl raised a wrist, a small hologram of Streetwise appearing. The Autobot strategist never changed his express as he turned to the hologram.

"Arrest him." Was the emotionless command.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Bedlam stood outside with Havoc, Shock, and Salvo, the four engaging in palaver.

"When can I come over?" Havoc demanded.

Bedlam glared at him. "If you come over I'm charging you."

Havoc laughed. "I'll pay. Just let me at him."

"Shush."

"So…" Salvo said slowly, wanting to change the subject. "Did you guys see a new bar opened? I think it's one of those newer relaxation bars. No loud music or anything crazy."

"I could use some relation." Bedlam smiled.

"Yeah, and to forget-" Shock was suddenly interrupted.

"Bedlam of Polyhex?"

Bedlam turned around to see Streetwise addressing him, Groove and other Autobot police with him. The tank raised a confused optical ridge. "Um… Yes?"

"You are under arrest for the illegal abduction and imprisonment of Seeker Starscream of Vos. And for unlawful and cruel treatment, nonconsensual interface and sexual acts, and extreme negligence. And a list still waiting to be added to."

Bedlam's and everyone else's optics widened to perfect circles, jaws dropping. Bedlam looked like a deer in the headlight, his jaw hanging in absolute shock.

"I-I'm sorry, what? Y-you think I-?"

"Look familiar?" Streetwise held up a datapad with an image Prowl had sent him of Starscream lying on the floor surrounded by Autobots.

"I-I-I-I-I-" Bedlam stuttered in disbelief.

"Take him away."

Two officers approached, forced Bedlam's arms behind his back, and handcuffed him.

"Get moving." One of them ordered him as they grabbed his upper arms and led him away.

Bedlam looked back at his friends, wanting to say something, but unable to. They watched him leave, feeling their sparks dropping with panic.

"I… Need to return home." Havoc said quickly before transforming and speeding off.

"Oh… Slag." Shock rubbed over his faceplates.

"No point running… They'll find out." Salvo rubbed over his optics. "Might as well turn ourselves in…"

"Dammit…"

* * *

"Ratchet! I'm back!" Sideswipe cheerily greeted.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "I thought I banned you from my hospital?" He turned around, an optical ridge raising. "What did you do?"

"It's Starscream. He has been found." First Aid apprised as he directed Sideswipe to place the dying being on a medberth.

"Did you confirm it's him?" Ratchet inquired as he approached.

"Not yet. He's critical."

Ratchet ran a scan over him, studied it for a moment, then ran it a second time. "He's critical and also carrying. Get an IV going." He then gently pried open Starscream's chestplates, exposing the dim, barely pulsating spark. The Chief Medical Officer cleaned off the spark casing and read the faint inscription. "Yes, this is Starscream. He's immensely low on fuel, there's blockage in his pipes, fuel tank, and fuel pump. Concentrate on getting his energon flow normalized."

"There's circuit boosters and Syk in his energon." First Aid informed as he ran a test on a sample.

"We'll drain him. Frag it… We need a body swap… This… Most of this isn't salvageable. Sideswipe, inform Wheeljack I need a Seeker body. We'll save what we can and transfer it over."

"We have to be careful with the sparkling."

"Don't question my abilities."

"I'm not."

The two went to work on the Seeker, pumping out the infected energon, and going into immediate surgery. A tube was forced down Starscream's mouth, multiple IVs connected, and several assistants present as they worked for the next eleven joors to save the Seeker and the life inside of him.

* * *

Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz entered the hospital room where Starscream was being monitored and worked on. It had been twelve joors since the Seeker's arrival and only now was Ratchet allowing non medical personnel into the room.

The Seeker had just gone through eleven joors of having all his rusting parts removed and other severely damaged plates, leaving only his protoform left, and even that required some removing. His fuel tank, fuel pump, parts of his engine, cosmitron, and parts of his spark casing all had to be replaced, and then most of his outside body was replaced, rebuilt, and structured to be a Seeker body.

It was mostly replaced, but much work still had to be done. What was on the table was a mostly finished Seeker body missing wings and many plates, but it was there.

"How is he, Ratchet?" Optimus inquired after studying the Seeker hooked up to many energon drips, and machines monitoring his spark pulse, brain activity, and engine.

"He'll live." Ratchet grunted, holding a datapad. "All the damage is documented with pictures as Prowl requested, and the repairs listed will all be in my final report. But, a summary of what I've done so far is… A lot." He grunted. "First Aid and I had to remove almost all of his outer plating. Mostly his lower legs and peds were salvageable. Everything else was… Not worth it. His protoform was mostly intact minus where it had been stabbed and shot in parts of the torso, upper legs, arms, and servos. The servo and arm wounds were defense wounds. His fuel pump, fuel tank, and cosmitron had to be completely replaced. His T-cog was fine, but offline. As was much of his engine, and many wires rerouted to weaken him. Whoever did this was a doctor and knew what they were doing.

"Starscream's fuel pump, fuel tank, and fuel lines were filled with waste, trash, unprocessed metal, transfluid, rocks, and dirt." He gestured to the dissected fuel pump and fuel tank he had on a small table, showing how jammed they were with garbage and bad energon. "Whoever did this literally forced trash down his throat. This blockage kept him from being able to take in much energon, nor process it fully, or distribute it, weakening him more. He was also weakened by the fact half of his engine was deactivated.

"He also has three viruses and two ITVs that are still in his systems.

"I am just replacing 90% of him, minus some organs, the protoform, peds, parts of his lower legs, half his face, and most of his helm. Everything else cannot be salvaged. But, he was due for an upgrade anyway.

"This surgery has been very invasive to his body and he's already incredibly weak, so I'll have to be taking repairs slow for here on out. But he's safe now. Once his spark accepts the new body and organs we will fully online all of his organs. His jaw and denta will need to be replaced as well as new optics and a new vocalizer. I will finish up getting his outer body prepared before putting him into a CR chamber. I'll give him three orbital cycles in the CR chamber, pull him out to get his organs at full capacity and then put him back in for another three orbital cycles. He'll be removed and his optics, vocalizer, wings, additional organ repairs, and mouth surgery will be performed. Then back into the CR chamber until he is stable enough without it, which I estimate to be an orn. The primary concern is his spark at this time. It is very weak and barely pulsating."

He paused. "And he's carrying. The sparkling is about an orn along. With everything that has transpired a miscarriage is highly possible, but time will tell if his body can continue to sustain it. Right now, additives are being injected into his fuel lines with his energon."

Jazz gave a low whistle. "Wow, man, dat's a lot of slag ta throw at us."

"Indeed." The Prime said slowly. "How soon will he be able to speak with us?"

"Once his vocalizer is installed and functioning he should be strong enough for short conversations, but nothing strenuous. He is a Seeker and they are very resilient, but his spark is barely glowing. I wouldn't allow him to be online more than a couple of joors."

"That is enough time for him to inform us all who attacked him."

"I will be investigating myself and issuing arrest warrants. I believe I know three others who were in on this." Prowl replied.

"There better not be anymore almost dead Seekers. I have enough work with this one." Ratchet grunted as he jabbed a thumb at Starscream.

* * *

**Six Orbital Cycles Later:**

He heard vocalizers, but as usual saw nothing. But… He felt different. He felt… No longer sore. He felt… Tired but not pain tired. He just felt like he hadn't had any rest. He felt… Better.

He started to move his arms, no longer feeling rusted joints jerking and grinding, no longer hearing his own body trying to painfully rotate. It felt smooth, normal, repaired.

Then, he remembered the Autobots who had saved him. Hearing their vocalizers, them saying their designations to him, and they had carried him away. He remembered onlining to feeling them fixing him, riding in a vehicle, and hearing the Autobot Ratchet speaking. But otherwise, he had been in stasis lock throughout all of it.

The vocalizers were becoming clearer until he heard coherent words.

"That collar was so tight it cut into his neck more than 30%. He'll need quite a bit of work."

"Thankfully his neck didn't get sawed off when we cut that thing off."

"The vocalizer is almost completely installed… Just rerouting some wires…. Okay, fuel line is attached… Let me get this other pesky one in…."

Starscream suddenly got an alert that his vocalizer was online. He couldn't see his HUD, but he had data feed beginning to upload informing him that more of his body was online, he just couldn't see all of the statuses as of yet.

"He's online."

"I know. And.. Done. Starscream, say something. Your jaw is still being repaired so it's a bit sore there, but you can still blabber about something."

Starscream dared to move his jaws, it feeling the same as always, but everything else definitely was improving. He opened his mouth to speak, only for static to sound.

"Eh, might need more energon. Give me a moment."

Starscream swallowed, feeling those gentle servos touching his neck again, messing with his vocalizer.

"Alright, again." Ratchet commanded.

Starscream tried again, a low guttural sound emerging, then it began to change, slowly forming into something coherent.

"Nnnnnnrrr… I… I-I'm Starscream… I'm… D-Decepticon Seeker Starscream of Vos, Air Commander, first lieutenant to Lord Megatron, and Alpha of the Seekers… And I feel like slag…" He said slowly, just saying whatever to test out his new vocalizer, feeling it was easier to speak. His brain module that had been damaged by the stroke healed some from the CR chamber. It wasn't fully repaired, but less stuttering was definitely an improvement.

"Good. It will require some tweaking. The CR chamber will see to that."

Starscream reached up, touching a shoulder, then feeling along until he found Ratchet's faceplates. He carefully felt them, identifying the shape of the visage, the larger olfactory sensory, the chevron, and round helm. Then, he felt lower, touching over the CMO's chestplates.

"Ratchet..?"

"Yes, it's me, Starscream. How do you feel?"

"… Better… Much better. Th-thank you." Was the soft answer.

"And you'll continue to feel better. It will take time for you to be fully functional and repaired, but you'll get there. Just do all that I say and you won't die."

"Understood." He swallowed, still feeling so exhausted. "W-where's Master?"

Ratchet exchanged a confused glance with First Aid. "I am not sure I understand?"

"Master. H-he-"

"How is he, Ratchet?" Optimus' vocalizer sounded, and the Seeker instantly went mute.

"He's talking. Ask him."

The Prime turned to the Seeker lying on the medberth. "How are you feeling, Starscream?"

Starscream swallowed, then slowly sat up, his new joints feeling stiff. He reached out until he felt the Autobot leader's servo, and pulled him closer. He then reached up, feeling those faceplates, confirming it was truly the Prime.

"B-better." He quietly answered. "Where's Master?"

Optimus raised an optical ridge. "I'm not sure I know who you are speaking about."

"Master. He… He never told me his real designation. He… He enslaved me."

Optimus didn't speak immediately. "He made you call him 'Master?'"

Starscream swallowed, feeling ashamed. "Yes…"

"His real designation is Bedlam."

"Bedlam?" A small, amused smile crept over his lip plates. "No wonder he didn't tell me it… What a stupid designation… Sounds like the designation a guy has when the only femme he can frag is his own carrier…"

"He's in custody."

"Good… Kill him."

"We'll hand out a sentence after a trial."

"Did you get the others? Where's Hope?"

"Pardon?"

"Hope." Starscream swallowed. "M-my son. One of Mast-Bedlam's friends bought Hope from him. His designation is Brakelight. He's a pedophile and… Assisted Bedlam in making my life hell." He swallowed. "Please, find my sparkling. H-he's the only one I have left. Bedlam killed all my others. H-he smashed their helms on the floor, stomped them, sh-shot them…" He swallowed unable to continue as he began to sob.

"We will find your son, Starscream." Optimus said firmly.

"Starscream, you should rest now. Your spark pulses are becoming rapid and in your current health that's not advisable."

"Please, Optimus… W-we've been trying to kill each other for thousands of vorns, but please… Save my sparkling." Starscream quietly begged.

"He will be, Starscream. I promise." The Prime said firmly.

* * *

Hope winced and grit his denta as he leaned over the berth, hugging his cushion. He looked ahead as he had been taught to do, whimpering at the pain. Brakelight grasped Hope's hips as he thrust into the Seekerlet, groaning and grunting as he enjoyed himself. He was going at it hard and with such passion, even forcing Hope's helm around to kiss him on the lip plates. Hope leaked coolant, only wanting this to end already.

Suddenly, a loud boom erupted from the other room followed by: "IACON POLICE! PUT YOUR SERVOES UP!"

Hope looked up to see grounders with guns rushing into the room, barely noticing how fast Brakelight pulled out of him. And as fast as they had entered the room they quickly had Brakelight tackled to the ground, manacles roughly placed on him, and someone even kicked and punched him a few times for what he had bee doing to a youngling.

Another Autobot grabbed Hope, quickly wrapping him in a blanket and picking him up. Hope didn't know who these people were, but something told him they were the good guys. He wrapped his arms around his rescuer's neck and clung to him as he was soon removed from the apartment, and then taken outside. For the first time, he felt the sun on his faceplates when it was the middle of the orbital cycle. And it felt the way he thought freedom must felt like: Unimaginable.

* * *

Starscream onlined, having been shaken on the shoulder until he did. His optics still weren't replaced, but he could tell more work had been done to help his vital organs. He felt around, seeing he was still on a medberth, and wires still connected to his body.

"Starscream, you doing alright?" Ratchet inquired.

"Yeah… Physically, at least." Was the soft reply.

"We have something for you."

Starscream bit his lip plate, not certain if this would be a good thing or not. He sat in the darkness, anxiously waiting.

Streetwise entered the room carrying Hope, the little one still keeping his arms around his rescuer's neck. The Seekerlet perked his wings, then broadly smiled.

"Carrier!"

Starscream perked up, instantly reaching out for his creation in the direction of his vocalizer. Streetwise carefully handed the little one to his eager carrier, helping get him on Starscream's lap. Starscream hugged his son tightly as Hope wrapped his arms around his carrier's neck, finally together. Starscream kissed his son on the brow, fighting back sobs.

"We're safe now, carrier." Hope pressed his brow against his carrier's. "I know we are."

"How?" Was the choked reply.

"The doctor took samples from… From down there because he said it will get Brakelight put in jail. And then they let me take a bath all on my own, and said Brakelight and sire are in jail. Like on TV!" He fluttered his wings. "Is this freedom, carrier? Because I already like it."

Starscream slowly nodded, stroking his son's faceplates to read his expression. "Y-yes… This is freedom. I think… I hope…"

"We're away from them finally. That's all the freedom I want."

"I agree."

"I love you, carrier."

"Love you more, Hope." Starscream began to sob.

Hope swallowed, feeling coolant pooling in his own optics. "They won't hurt us ever again, right?"

Starscream nodded. "Never again…"

"Then we are free."

They stayed there holding each other close, finally, for the first time in so long, feeling that things were truly going to be okay.

* * *

**And most of you guys thought I was gonna have Starscream die. Ha! Jokes on you! I killed him in a different fic! XD**

**Almost done with this fic! Told you it wasn't going to be a long one.**

**Okay, so originally Bedlam did not have any friends. I was going to have him NEVER share Starscream nor have people over. Just him and Starscream and lots of babies. And it was always planned that all of Star's babies would be killed, one even being eaten, and Hope the only one who lived. But, that Bedlam would make the mistake of throwing a baby out the window allowing that corpse to be found and eventually tracked to him. And that was how he would be caught. And the Autobots would bust in and find Starscream and Hope in their own excrement with the bodies of the babies who had been left there.**

**But, then I did decide very early on while writing that Bedlam needed more interaction so he needed sick friends. And then I decided that they would come over. I never planned for them to impregnate Starscream until I literally was writing the scene that ended up being Mayhem sparking Starscream (when Star was dressed as an Autobot officer). And with that decision came the plan that Mayhem would revert back to who he has been before the war because now he had something to live for.**

**He lost all his friends, family, and any hopes of ever having a normal life. And he knows he's not smart nor handsome, and he did horrible things so any likelihood of getting a date, much less a spouse, was zero. And with that belief that he would forever be lonely meant he had no reason to be nice, to care, to be anything but a battle hardened warrior who would forever remain haunted by the crimes he committed for the Autobot cause.**

**But, then Starscream became pregnant with his babies and suddenly his dreams of having a family, something to live for, someone to be a good person to came true. He had a reason to be a better person, to change, to forget the war, to FINALLY move on with his life. And so he reverted back to who he had been before the war for his babies, and that in turn make him want to seek a romantic relationship again. And who better than the baby-mamma of your babies? And then he started to fall for Starscream because, hey, he's beautiful, smart, caring, a good carrier, and they already have the babies together. He needed to care for the mother of his babies because he knows babies need their mothers. And Starscream was very close to his babies.**

**So, making Mayhem fall for Starscream in vain hopes of his dream family/life, remembering who he was, his love for his babies, and the already set in motion plan of these babies dying resulted in the change of plans to have Mayhem turn himself in in order to save that family he knew was his job to protect.**

**Mayhem is a REALLY good father. I mean, not every father would turn themselves in knowing they may not be released for a VERY long time, and protect someone they aren't even married to. And all for his babies who are dead. He's a good guy who lost his way, gave up on everything, but finally found himself and had something to live for.**

**He's a brave guy, too. Doing what he did.**

**Mayhem is also right about child abuse. ANY form of physical punishment/hitting a child or yelling at them is abusive, doesn't teach them anything, creates fear, creates chemical imbalances in the brain, and makes kids misbehave more since they never learn how to actually behave. It's no different than using a choke, prong, or shock collar on a dog.**

**Read my Educational Journal on my deviantART page about "Sex Ed, Abortion, and Raising Children." My username is Ga-Maleven. I have studies linked under that paper on this subject. Hopefully my website will be up soon and you guys can just go there... And hopefully I can get these cyberbullies sued and fight deviantART for they unban me... I was banned simply because the manager at dA got mad I was nice to someone he doesn't like... Yeah, he's that bad. That's why cyberbullies are so awful on that site. Because of him. He needs to be fired...**

**The whole peeing on someone and making them live in waste is very common for cruel humans to do to non-human animals in factory farms, slaughterhouses, puppymills, fur farms, etc. Dairy farms cows are in their own waste up to their knees. Just more reasons to go vegan!**

**And Starscream is in the waste and Bedlam is't sick because Bedlam keeps himself and his stuff clean, and keeps his firewalls (immune system) updated and healthy. So he's managed not to get sick. Just keeps the waste and filth in the one corner Starscream lives in. And when you're exposed to a smell all the time you stop noticing it. Trust me, when I worked at a dog hotel for 3 years it smelled awful back in those kennels due to dogs feces and urine, the cleaning chemicals, and bad air filtering. But after a couple of months I stopped smelling it and then I never noticed it ever since...**

**Starscream was a slave for about 10 years. Yeah. That's why he was going insane and so sick. 10 years since he last saw his trinemates, last was free, last time not having his body raped and beaten.**

**He's being repaired slowly to keep his body from going into shock. It was so bad his systems are so weak, mostly his spark, that everything has to be done slowly. And they aren't replacing his optics right away because, this is Starscream. He's dangerous. They want to ensure he isn't planning on attacking before they give him that back!**

**They aren't replacing his protoform so that's why his body isn't repaired right away despite replacing entire limbs and several organs. His main body is what's sick, and has infections and diseases. And his spark is so weak that even with an entirely new body it's not strong enough to do anything. It's a slow healing process. And he still never fully recovered from the stroke, and all the drugs in his system.**

**And the comment about an update... Yes, in these headcanons they are born and have genetics so their bodies are organic in that nature, but this species is LITERALLY about augmentation and adaptation. They do things to their bodies to improve. Hence why in my headcanons Seekers were able to change their own genetics to make them into the ultimate warrior species. Like how humans genetically made a wolf into a Pomeranian. Only without the inbreeding and making the dogs incredibly sick... They do the opposite by IMPROVING their bodies, not weakening like humans have done to other animal species.**

**So, ever since Starscream last had his body adapted to something, something new came out. Probably a better fuel pump system (like someone with a heart that pumps blood easier), or maybe better rotating joints... Whatever something minor it is, his body will be given it and his CNA (genes) changes to incorporate that new thing to be genetically transferred to any babies he makes.**

**Now, that line Prowl said, "Arrest him," while sending a picture of Starscream to the other officer... That actually happened in real life. A little girl went missing after her babysitter's house and baby sitter burned and died in a house fire. The police suspected the baby sitter's boyfriend but had no evidence to keep him in custody so had to release him. But they REALLY suspected him. They knew they had to find the baby girl before that guy got back to her after he was released. So, there was this mad rush to identify his cellphone pings, his truck, identifying his truck's tire marks on a dirt road, and satellite imagery all done in a few hours. And they found a trailer of his out in the middle of nowhere by woods. Two officers rushed there, hoping to get there before the suspect did. And inside they found the 5 year old girl duct taped. She identified who did this to her and what he did to her (sadly, he had already raped her). One officer took a picture of his friend holding the little girl, and texted it along with the line, "Arrest him," to his superior.**

**And the hounds of hell were unleashed and a shit ton of police raced out, found the guy again (on his way to the trailer), and threw the pile of shit in jail forever. He used kittens to lure the little girl...**

**Anyway, when I saw that documentary (I watch a lot of murder and serial killer documentaries) I knew I had to do that. Because it's badass and it's a tribute to those heroes who saved that little girl from being hurt further or worse by that monster. And to all officers who are saving lives. Because despite all the bad cops out there, there are many more who are better and doing the right thing and saving little girls like that one.**

**Anyway, I still got more to write. Please, tell me your thoughts and questions you may have! Share, fave, comment, GO VEGAN, draw me fanart, and give me monies! And puppies. I'll take puppies. :P**

**And tell me if you guys suspected if Starscream would be saved or not? How many of you thought he would die at the hand of Bedlam? Or commit suicide?**

**It's still not over so feel free to guess how it will truly end! Will Star be thrown in jail? Will he be a slave to someone else? Will Bedlam be executed? Will he be reunited with other Seekers? Other Decepticons? What do you guys think?**


	14. Going to Court

**Chapter 14**

**Three Decacycles Later:**

For the last three decacycles Ratchet and First Aid worked on repairing the former Decepticon Air Commander. Most of that time the Seeker stayed in a CR chamber, but every few orbital cycles he was taken out and more invasive repairs performed on his body. His jaw was replaced, as well as new denta put in, denta that were sharp as normal Seekers had. His faceplates were undented, and refined to return the Alpha back to his former winsome visage. His protoform entirely healed, his organs all brought back online, his body reassembled, shaped, and becoming the proper body for the short, skinny, curvaceous, and divine beast, just as he always had been. His spark was even pumped with extra energy to help it heal.

After the three decacycles, the Seeker was removed to begin his final repairs. He would still require CR time to heal his spark and the remaining damage to his brain module from the stroke, but the worst of the physical was about to be finally finished.

"Alright, activating full power to your optic sensors." Ratchet informed once he had finished.

Starscream focused his power, and soon did something he hadn't been able to do in over three stellar cycles:

He onlined his optics.

Bright, crimson optics glowed brand new for the first time, having taken longer to make due to the specifics they required as a jet, and because his body rejected other attempts. But finally, he could see. And the first thing he saw was the most beautiful sight in the entire world.

"Carrier!" Hope smiled before hugging his carrier.

"Damn, you've grown so much." Starscream softly replied, his wings fluttering madly, finally having those as well. He pulled Hope away to cup his faceplates and study his growing son, looking so different since the last time he actually was able to see him. Static filled those red optics as the Decepticon swallowed, so proud of his incredible son and what a handsome mech he was becoming. "You have his optics…" He vented a small sigh. "But not his spark. I love you, Hope."

"Love you, too, carrier." Hope smiled, his wings fluttering.

"You are all done with surgeries, now, Starscream." Ratchet apprised.

"Thank Primus." Starscream grunted, hugging his creation close.

"You will need more time in the CR chamber for your spark. It's about 70% full strength. And your brain module still requires additional self repairs. As far as I can tell, the remaining effects of the stroke is the weakened spark, your slight speech impediment with an occasional stutter, occasional dizziness, not everything about your HUD reading correctly, and motor finesse. Writing, typing, painting, anything requiring fine details will be difficult."

"But I will heal, correct."

"Over time, yes. It might be decacycles, maybe stellar cycles. And you'll need to keep up with physical therapy."

"I sh-shall."

"As for the trauma and losing some of your mental control… That will require therapy and psychiatric help."

"Just call it what it is: Madness. I was los-sing my damn mind… And seeing, hearing, and even smelling things that aren't actually around me…" He paused. "Swear I-I hear him walking right now…."

"It will take him for you to fully heal."

Starscream gave a dry chuckle. "Such positively. I-I-I am not s-so hopeful."

"Well, you do have Hope." Ratchet gestured at the Seekerlet.

"Lame pun." He kissed Hope's cheekplates. "But I do. Thank you, doctor."

"Never hear that…" Ratchet grumpily grumbled. "Your sparkling is also looking healthy. Both of them."

"Good. When can I come in for an u-ultra-sound?"

"Give it half an orn. In the meantime, you are ready for your paintjob, and then Optimus wishes to speak to you about what happened."

Starscream bit his lip plate as he slowly nodded. "Alright.. Where do I go for my paint?"

"I asked Tracks to help you." Ratchet gestured to the blue Autobot who was sitting in the corner reading from a datapad. "And Hope may also get painted."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Starscream paused. "May I at some point see Hope's m-medical records?"

"Why?"

"I'm his carrier and I'm concerned."

"The ITV you gave him is gone."

"Don't say it-t-t-t like that. Y-you make me feel like a monster."

"He contracted it from your energon. Your viruses and ITVs are gone now, so there's no more concern."

"Yes, but what about the r-rest of him?"

"He's healthy."

"I-I want to see the report. W-why don't you w-want me to s-see it?"

Ratchet eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Because it would be difficult for you as his carrier to read it."

"I w-was forced to watch h-him be raped by his own sire in front of me. I alr-ready went through 'difficult.'"

"Very well, I'll make a copy for you once Optimus is done speaking with you."

"Thank you."

Starscream stood up, holding Hope, the Seekerlet wrapping his arms around his carrier's neck and legs around his hips. Starscream approached Tracks, wings perking.

"Ready?" Tracks inquired as he gazed up at the larger being.

"Affirmative." Starscream softly answered.

"This way." Tracks stood and led the way out of the hospital room and down the hallways to the painting room.

The hospital's painting room wasn't very large, but it had all the colors the Seeker would require to return to his former glory.

"Whoa…" Hope's optics widened as he looked all around, seeing so many colors and all the equipment for painting. "This is so cool!"

"It is. You can-n paint yourself w-w-whatever colors you want to h-here." Starscream set his son down. "Carrier is going to l-look at the reds and-d blues."

"You painting yourself the colors from the pictures?"

"Yes. It's the s-same color scheme as m-my carrier, so I honor her by w-wearing her colors as sh-she did."

"Can I do that?" Hope perked his wings.

Starscream faintly smiled, proud that his son would want to look like him. "I would be honored if y-you did, my little warrior."

"Any special colors a warrior wears?"

"The color of the spilt energon of their enemies." Starscream perused the primary colors as he spoke. "A w-warrior looks their b-b-best when coated in it." He looked down at Hope. "And it causes your trinem-mates' libido to strengthen a thousand fold." He winked.

"Ew…" Tracks made a face.

"Such responses are m-made by those who never were gifted a freshly severed helm on a platter." Starscream glanced from Tracks to his son. "There is n-no better gift from a lover than th-that."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me how Thundercracker and Skywarp would give you those to make you feel better or to make you bond with them."

"Yeah…" Starscream was silent a moment, recalling those wondrous memories with his mates he would never see again. "I-I think I have finalized my selection. Hope, have you acquired your palette to your satisfaction?"

"Still looking."

Starscream took the paints he wanted and handed them to Tracks. "Exactly h-how it was before."

"You got it." Tracks accepted them.

"And… I want my insignias."

Tracks eyed him before speaking. "The war is over, Scream. Why bother?"

"Because I am not a-ashamed of my choice and I want him to see I regret nothing, n-nor that he broke me." He stated firmly, wings hiking.

Tracks raised his optical ridges as he looked down and away, a mocking expression, but he did as the Seeker requested.

Hope watched as his carrier was painted, waxed, buffed, and made beautiful. His optics wide when he saw the final result. The exquisite, absolutely magnificent being, plates so smooth and curvaceous, a dark, stunning visage, and large, vibrant wings stood before him, an entirely new person. At least, physically.

"Well, what do you think, sweetie?" Starscream asked after his two joor long makeover was finally completed.

"I love it." Hope broadly smiled, his wings fluttering. "You look beautiful, carrier." He then shyly smiled.

Starscream fluttered his own wings before hugging his son. "Thank you, love. I really appreciate it."

Hope hugged his carrier back, getting a strong whiff of the new paint and wax. "Love you, carrier."

"L-love you more, Hope." He pecked a kiss to Hope's cheekplates. "Your turn."

* * *

Clack, clack, clack, clip, clack, clack, clop, clack.

Thruster heels loudly clopped down the corridors of the command building with faster clipping of smaller thruster peds along with them. Hope walked beside his carrier, holding his servo, curiously looking around as they moved.

Starscream followed several Autobots, Sideswipe, Slingshot, Slapdash, Chase, Hosehead, and Brawn. The adult Seeker had to wear manacles, but his arms were in front and the chain a little longer than usual so he had a bit more freedom. While the Seeker hated it, he knew why they did it. After all, he was still a Decepticon, and a Seeker at that. No one could trust him.

"Wait out here." Prowl ordered the escort once they had arrived. He turned to the Decepticon jet. "Go in." He gestured to the open doorway.

Starscream entered, feeling Hope hold his servo a little tighter. His wings perked when he found himself before Optimus Prime who stood up from behind his desk.

"Starscream, please, have a seat." The Prime gestured to a chair before the desk.

Starscream swallowed, fighting back the fear he felt. Normally, he could hide it and even push it away into oblivion, but after what Mas-Bedlam had done to him… He was scared of Autobots. He was terrified of grounders. Megatron was one bad one, but Bedlam and his friends just showed that they were all bad.

"Th-thank you, Prime." Starscream internally cursed himself for his stuttering. It always was worse when he was anxious. Stupid stroke…

He sat on the seat, Hope hopping onto his lap. He raised his arms and looped them over, so he could hug his son despite the manacles binding his wrists. Hope leaned back into his carrier's chassis, still holding those blue servos, his servos now also blue.

Optimus sat down and waited until the door had closed to speak. "How do you feel, Starscream?"

Starscream forced his wings up. "Better than I had been. Thank you."

"And how is the sparkling?"

"The little one is still kicking. H-he is recharging now, I-I think. Don't feel him moving."

"And how are you, Hope?"

"I'm good." Hope smiled, wings fluttering, having decided he liked this gentle giant that ruled over these Autobots.

"I'm glad. You both look very well."

"Does carrier have to wear these?" Hope blurted out as he grabbed the chain keeping his carrier's wrists together.

"Hope, don't speak unless spoken to." Starscream said in that soft, quiet vocalizer he always had used when making his creations behave when the threat of Bedlam beating them loomed overhead. Hope knew that vocalizer and went silent, not wanting someone to beat him anymore.

"It's quite alright, Starscream. He may ask as many questions as he would like." Optimus gently replied, seeing the fear, the anxiety in both of the Seekers' optics. "Yes, Hope, I'm afraid your carrier must wear those, for now. We were once enemies so I must ensure Starscream no longer seeks to harm me before I can free him."

"Which will be never." Prowl mumbled from where he sat next to Jazz, the only other ones in the room.

"Prowl, what did I say about muttering?"

"Apologies, sir." Prowl's monotone vocalizer sounded.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Starscream inquired, looking up as he pulled Hope closer.

"We have several in custody who were involved with your abduction, imprisonment, and everything they did to you during that time. Bedlam, Scalpel, Havoc, Shock, Salvo, Brakelight, and Mayhem are all currently locked away. I need confirmation that they are the only ones who did this, and if there were others who they were. I also need you to describe and apprise me of everything they did to you so that it may be used accordingly in the court. Prowl is here to record it all so you do not need to testify before them."

"You think I'm scared t-to face them again?"

"I think it would be most unwise for you to see them in the same room again."

"You don't understand me at all, Prime." Starscream paused. "I-I want to testify in-n an open court. "I w-want everyone to know what they did-d to me. I don't w-want this to remain under w-wraps because you r-r-rather the public not be informed that Autobots a-are capable of com-mmitting heinous acts s-such as what Bedlam and h-his posse did to me. I-I-I want to face Bedlam a-and his friends to sh-show them that they failed-d. They didn't break me fully, th-they didn't kill me, they didn't win. I'm n-not afraid of them."

"I believe otherwise." The truck grunted.

"Believe whatever y-you want, Prime. I'm a S-Seeker and my pride comes first."

"I can tell. You bear the insignias again."

"I'm a Decepticon. Them t-torturing me for stellar cycles didn't change th-that. And I want them-m to know that."

"Given the state of how you were found and the information Mayhem, Salvo, and Shock provided… Seems like you will be quite traumatized and therefore unable to face Bedlam."

"I'm testifying before him. E-end of d-d-d-discussion."

"Very well. Have it your way. I will still take a record of what happened to you should you prove unable to speak in the court."

"You insult me, Prime."

"I had counsel with Ratchet and other specialists. They all concur that you will be unable to adequately express or sufficiently describe all that had transpired at the servos of Bedlam enough for the jury and judge."

"How hard is it t-to explain I was r-raped, beaten, and left chained t-to a wall?" Starscream gave the Autobot leader an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm certainly dubious."

"Just ask the questions, Optimus. I t-tire easily with my weakened spark, I-I have a little person inside of me w-who is beginning-g to kick again, and I need to take care of my son."

"As you wish. Prowl, please, proceed." Optimus gestured for him to do so.

Prowl stood and circled around Optimus' desk. He hesitated when he noticed his superior's monitor screen and gave the truck a "are you fragging serious" look. To which the Prime muttered quietly, "Don't judge. I have a pumpkin patch to keep alive." Prowl rolled his optics, set up the camera on the desk, then walked back around. The tactician pulled his chair over so that he and Starscream could face each other and both be visible on the camera.

"Please state your designation for the record." The Praxian droned.

"Seeker Alpha Starscream of Vos, first lieutenant, Air Marshall, lead s-strategist, and commanding officer of the Decepticon forces." Starscream answered.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos, please noticed the camera and verbally confirm you are comfortable with being recorded."

Starscream turned to the camera and spoke to it. "I fully c-consent and am comfortable with this b-being recorded." He then faced Prowl again.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos, you will be asked a series of questions. You may take as much time as needed to answer them, and answer them in your own words. If at any point you wish to take a break or ask a question you may do so. You are to answer the questions to the best of your ability, from explicit details, or if your memory fails you the briefest description. Do you understand this request?"

"I do."

Prowl raised his datapad to begin. "Starscream, how did you become acquired by Bedlam?"

"N-nice way of putting it…" Starscream hugged Hope, his son going to hear this story for the first time. "It was the final battle… I-I had been shot down and was s-separated from my trinemates a-and other Seekers. I found Hook and he w-was treating me for my wounds. In the midst of rep-pairing me he was shot in the helm. H-he died on me… His last words spoken to me…" He paused, noticing Hope held his servos tighter. "I knew I had-d to find someone else s-so I started to move, d-dragging myself through the energon, over the corpses… S-so many I knew d-dead all around me… M-many dying but I knew I couldn't h-help them so had to keep mov-ving. I found Soundwave and his cassettes… I-I found many… I saw one of my Seekers get shot down and cr-rash in a building. I made my way there, climbed t-to the second level, and found my Seeker… Who had already passed. It w-was while I was in that room with my dead kind I n-noticed that someone else was also there, but they attacked before I could even see them.

"I onlined bound and g-gagged in a room, and soon m-met Bedlam. But he didn't introduce himself by designation. He told m-me to call him 'Master,' and told me all about his s-sick fantasies of having a slave t-to beat and abuse. And he began to beat me th-that first orbital cycle… with a metal pole.. A-a whip… And every orbital cycle after that…. And it didn't e-even take him a full orbital c-cycle before h-he began t-to rape me… I-it wasn't too bad at first. Just… J-just lean over the birth as he interfaced. Valve penetration only. It hurt some, I-I could handle it. But over time… I-it grew worse."

"What would he beat you with?"

"Whips, crops, switches, metal rods, paddles, chains, h-his fists, he would kick m-me, a table leg, tawses, floggers, the reins…"

"Reins?"

"He had a zap pony fetish… He m-made me wear this bridle and put a m-metal bit in my mouth. That's w-why there was so much d-damage to my jaw pistons and the back d-denta. He would make me wear that constantly. Ninety-five percent of the time he interfaced me I wore it. And half the t-time I had to wear it when I was left chained to the berth, or the wall, or when he was using me as a ped rest. He w-would hump me from behind, pulling the reins with his left servo as his right w-would use a crop or small whip to lash m-my back and wings. And h-he would…" Starscream swallowed, the memories of the pain, the abuse, the humiliation coming to him. "He would force me to produce excess mouth lubricant. U-until it was… I-I apologize for how gross this will sound, but he w-would make it heavily drool from my mouth until I had it all over my mouth, my chin, my cheekplates, m-my neck, and even my chestplates. And it would be everywhere on the floor, the berth, or th-the couch. And it would… I-it was disgusting. And it turned him on more. So he w-would interface more and harder. And scream a lot. And yank the reins more so I would open my mouth, and… Get lubricant everywhere."

"Did he force you into any other fetishes?"

"Lots… But the reins and constant whipping was his favorite. Most of the time the interface wasn't too bad… But when he was angry… He h-hurt me a lot… He even interfaced me while I was carrying, or when I was in the middle of nursing my sparklings. I-I had to hold my little sparklings as he raped me. They all saw what he did to their carrier… The rape, th-the beatings, the gang rape, how I had t-to serve him, give him oral on my knees, how he spat on me, pissed on m-me, made me hold my mouth open so h-he could piss in there, and left me chained every night and every time he had to leave his apartment. He even put collars and chains on m-my sparklings."

Hope turned around and hugged his carrier, remembering all of those things and more. Coolant leaked from his optics, hearing the pain in his carrier's vocalizer. Starscream hugged him back, stroking his son's backplates.

"I know, sweetie… It h-hurts me, too. We're going to get him locked away forever. We have to do this."

Hope nodded, his wings low, wishing none of this had ever happened to him or his beloved carrier.

* * *

Starscream gave his story to the Autobot command for nearly three joors before he was released. A new escort led him to where he would be staying, the same room that Hope had been living in while his carrier had been in the hospital.

It was a secure room with a berth, a desk, a chair, a couch, vid screen, barred windows, a security door, some shelves, and a datapad. A prison cell for a criminal who was not being harshly punished, as it were.

The manacles were removed, and the Seekers locked inside with two guards at the door. Once they were finally alone, Starscream collapsed on the berth, exhausted emotionally and physically. Hope climbed up and snuggled against his carrier, wings fluttering. This was their first time able to recharge and properly be together since Brakelight had bought him stellar cycles ago.

"Love you, carrier." He smiled up at his hero.

"Love you more." Starscream faintly smiled, his wings giving a slight flutter.

Hope pressed his brow against his carrier's, their engines purring. "You think they will lock him away forever?"

"I do. What he did was beyond evil. Optimus Prime i-is a terrible person, but n-not one to let people be worse than him and get away w-with it."

"He seems nice to me."

"That's how everyone seems to be at first. T-trust no one."

"Okay…"

"I have b-been dealing with people f-for a very long time. You can trust me. But only me."

Hope smiled. "Okay, carrier." He snuggled closer, listening to his carrier's engine humming restfully, sounding so much louder, more powerful than ever before. Finally, able to hear what a true, healthy Seeker engine growled like. "Your engine sounds cool."

Starscream snorted a snicker. "Really? If that's the sound you like, alright. I think it just sounds like any other jet engine."

"You can fly… So… Will they let you fly? I wanna see you fly!" He wiggled with excitement."

"I'll have to s-see, my love. You know, Seekers carry their young on their backs when we fly. So, you'll get to fly w-with me."

Hope's optics widened, excited and surprised. then he sat up and began to bounce on his bottom. "I WANNA FLY WITH YOU!"

"Yeah?" Starscream lied on his back. "How excited are you for flying?"

"SO EXCITED!" His wings fluttered as he kept bouncing, placing his servos on his carrier's chestplates to assist in his balance.

"Would you fight to fly?"

"YES!"

"Oh, you will?"

"YES!"

Starscream suddenly leaped up, grabbed his son, body slammed him so not to harm him, and pinned him down, flaring his wings. "Then fight!"

Hope was startled at first, but then his face hardened and brow furrowed, knowing it was time for war. Whether Seekers truly do have a unique programming or it was a natural response for any youngling needing to fight, the small Seeker wasted no time in kicking at his carrier and even biting his wrist.

Starscream hissed, baring his brand new, very sharp denta, and his son mimicked him, giving a mighty, fierce hiss back displaying his own sharp denta, although he still didn't have as many as his carrier. Starscream snapped, almost biting his son, and Hope did it right back, his little engine growling, wings flaring, optics glowing.

Starscream made a sound Seekers only make when striking fear into their enemies, almost a growling roar, then bit Hope's neck, not hard. Hope tried making his own animalistic sound to scare his carrier, but more of a squeak erupted. He grabbed at his carrier, trying to kick him off, but he wasn't strong enough. And the "bite" turned into just kissing, that caused Hope to scream with laughter, desperately trying to save his neck.

Starscream tickled his son's abdomen, only eliciting more shrieks of laughter and uncontrolled guffawing. Finally, the Seekerlet in the midst of his kicking and struggling managed to bite his carrier on the olfactory sensor.

"Ouch!" Starscream quickly sat up. "Dammit, I think you made me leak." He covered his olfactory sensor and turned away.

Hope's wings lowered, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, carrier." He stood and hugged his carrier, purring his engine.

Suddenly, Starscream twirled around, grabbed his son, and body slammed him on the berth once more.

"I lied. It didn't hurt." Starscream smirked, his olfactory sensor just fine.

Hope narrowed his optics into slits. "You slagging aft!" He renewed his struggles.

"First rule of battle: Fight to win."

"Cheater!"

"Not cheating. Now, shush, carrier is going to eat your face."

"NOOOOO! _Not_ the _face_!" He tried pushing Starscream's face away, but Starscream easily moved his arms away and pretended to be gently nomming Hope's cheekplates, and licking them a lot.

"You taste very yummy. I think I'll eat you with some cake."

"Stop! Gah! Why are you eating me?!"

"I'm your carrier. Sometimes I-I must do this." Starscream replied matter-of-factly.

"I'll eat you!"

"Ha! Like you have th-the brass bearings to ever do that."

"Let me up and I'll show you."

"V-very well." Starscream released him and sat up.

Hope wasted no time in scrambling to his peds and tackling his carrier. He tried pulling the larger Seeker down, but, alas, he wasn't big nor strong enough. Starscream grabbed him, stood up, ignored his son's screams and protests, and flipped him over. He held him upside down by the waist, letting him dangle for a half klik before once more body slamming him gently onto the berth.

"I win." Starscream fluttered his wings as he lied on his son.

"I'm still alive!"

"Sure you are." Starscream got off his son, flipped him over onto his back, and then nuzzled olfactory sensors with him. "I already ate you so you're not alive. Better luck next time."

"But what if I eat you?"

"I s-still win because I'm your carrier. I-I have magical carrier powers. It's w-what happens when you carry someone ins-side of you for an entire stellar cycle." He kissed Hope on the cheekplates. "I love y-you so much I just have to always eat you."

"Meh."

"Meh, your face."

Hope giggled. "Your face."

"Starscream smiled, his wings fluttering. "Your face, s-sillyhelm."

"You're the sillyhelm."

"No, you."

"You!"

"You." Starscream kissed him again. "Let's call it a tie. Carrier i-is tired from kicking your aft. And from your sibling kicking my insides."

"Okay, carrier."

Starscream groaned as he tiredly lied down, offlining his optics. Hope quickly crawled over and snuggled against his carrier, who wrapped his arms around his precious creation.

"You're the best, carrier. I love you." Hope quietly spoke.

"And you're the best son, Hope. I l-love you even more."

"Even if they don't give us all of our freedom… I like this. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"I'm glad, my love. As long as you're happy, I am too."

They cuddled, holding each other close as they fell into recharge, their first time recharging together in stellar cycles.

* * *

"Optimus informed me that in your testimony to him you had a multitude of miscarriages, stillborns, and several creations killed. And when Prowl questioned what happened to the bodies you said you kept them." Ratchet lowered the datapad he held. "But you refused to give them to him."

"Yes. I don't want anyone t-t-touching m-my sparklings." Starscream quietly replied, sitting on the medberth, his legs over the edge as his son sat beside him.

"Understandable. That is why we are alone." Ratchet set aside the datapad. "Starscream, I know it's hard and you're in pain, but allowing me to perform an autopsy on them, or at the very least document them, this will further help you receive your justice." He studied the carrier's faceplates, seeing so much sadness, so much pain… Inconsolable. "Starscream," He placed a red servo on the Seeker's knee. "I'll get you some coffins for them. They deserve a proper burial and I'll help you see to that."

"I want them buried in Vos… I-in the catacombs with my people… With my family…" Static began to fill the Seeker's optics.

"Done. I will ensure it happens. Everyone here fears me so you know it will be done. And I will help with acquiring the coffins and anything else you want to be buried with them. I promise you, Starscream. I keep my promises."

Starscream swallowed. "And you j-just want to perform autopsies? N-nothing else?"

"Affirmative. I'll perform them, take pictures to use in the tribunal, and if you want them back in the box or in my morgue, then that happens. They are your sparklings and you hold the right to their bodies. Not me, not Optimus, no one else. In my hospital the rule is only the family has control of the body, and I am _very_ strict about my rules."

"Carrier, if it helps get him locked away forever… Let him see them." Hope spoke gently, taking his carrier's servo in his own.

Starscream slowly nodded. "A-alright. B-but I want t-to be pres-sent for all of i-it."

"Just us in here and the door is locked." Ratchet mollified the anxious Seeker calmly.

"Okay…" Starscream hesitated, then unsubspaced the box. He placed it on his lap, carefully removed the thin wires he used to tie the lid down, wires that Bedlam used to whip him with, and then removed the lid.

Ratchet raised an optical ridge when he only saw many towels inside, folded like burritos. The towels were all stained, some clearly from just needing to be washed, but most from energon, oil, grease, and other bodily fluids that had leaked from the corpses. And the smell that came from the box…

"After I perform the autopsy I can clean them for you and wrap them in some clean linen I have… Special wraps for the younger ones."

Starscream slowly nodded. "We… My kind bury the fallen warriors w-with crystal flowers…"

"Want me to get you some?"

"Y-yes."

"I can certainly arrange that. A particular color?"

"Multiple. I don't know all th-the colors they liked."

Ratchet took the box and placed it on a table. One by one he removed the towels and unwrapped them before placing the little protoforms onto the table, arranging them in order. He soon came to larger stillborns, and then the bodies of Deliverance, Freedom, and Justice. The largest body he removed and placed at the far end, Destiny's crushed faceplates still in silent shock and pain.

Ratchet went to work, hearing the sparkbroken carrier crying at the sight of all his lost creations, who he loved with all his spark.

He documented everything he could about them, easily identifying their causes of deaths. Force blunt trauma, bullet wounds, crushed, malnutrition, damage in development, Syk, circuit boosters, and trauma to the carrier's gestation tank. All clear signs of extreme physical abuse and absolute evil.

He finished the documentation and taking samples, took photos of them all, and then began to clean off the bodies. The unborn sparklings were much easier and quicker, but the ones who died after birth… The severe damage to their broken bodies, and the horrific last moments of their lives… So innocent, so small, so helpless… Ratchet had to swallow and force his mind elsewhere. He had seen the worst of the war, but when it came to the youngest victims… No matter how hardened the soldier, it still effected them.

The CMO gently wrapped them all up in fresh, clean, small sheets of linen, respectfully covering up their deceased bodies.

"Do you want to continue keeping them with you or them stay in the morgue?" Ratchet asked.

"With me. I just… It helps until I can bury them." Starscream softly answered.

"I understand completely. I have a better container for them than that filthy box." He grabbed a container with a sealed lid, opened it, and dumped out all the sterilized equipment onto a counter. He would just get another box and re-sterilized the tools. He gently placed the bodies inside, closed the air tight lid, then returned them to their carrier. "Here you are."

Starscream subspaced the new box, feeling a little better about them now being clean and in a better condition until he could bury them. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Mhmm. Ready for your ultrasound?" Ratchet inquired as he went to the sink to wash his servos.

Starscream swallowed. "Yes…"

Ratchet finished washing his servos, dried them, then approached. The Seeker lied down on his back, Hope cuddling alongside him. The Autobot doctor set up the ultrasound machine, then placed a device over the Seeker's abdomen. It took a bit, but soon the shape of a small being was visible. Starscream faintly smiled.

"Look, Hope. That's y-your sibling." Starscream softly pointed out.

"Weird."

"Yeah, they are kind of weird looking w-when inside carrier. Ratchet, c-can you identify the gender?"

"Give me one moment, Starscream. I'm looking here."

Starscream swallowed, feeling anxious that he messed up again and would get a beating. Why was everyone mad at him?

"I can identify both of them."

Starscream perked his wings. "Both?"

"You are carrying twins."

The Seeker faintly smiled. "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Are they healthy?"

"They look good. Very healthy, plump, wings and limbs are normal… And, congrats, Starscream. You have two little femmlings in you. Both appear to be Seekers. They have wings and peds are shaping into thrusters." He turned to the carrier. "And these ones will make it. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Ratchet. I-I can't express how thankful I am t-to have you caring for m-my sparklings' wellbeing."

"Gratitude and thanks? I sometimes forget what that is seeing how no one ever gives me any." He then revealed one of his rare smiles to the Decepticon. "You're welcome, Starscream. And thank you for being one of the best behaved patients I've ever had."

"I'm sorry I'm your best behaved." Starscream smirked. "I-I was Hook's worst nightmare."

"I can see that. You're free to go. Keep taking the additives and eight cubes of energon at minimum. If you feel unwell in any manner or have questions come to me or give me a call."

"I shall." Starscream hopped off the medberth, Hope doing the same.

The two Seekers walked to the door and palmed it open. Starscream held out his arms and let the guards outside the door place manacles on his wrists, and then escort him back to his room. Hope walked beside his carrier holding his servo.

They removed the handcuffs once at the cell Starscream was being kept in and nudged him inside. The Decepticon hesitated, facing one of the guards.

"Tell Optimus that I wish to s-speak to Mayhem before I have to testify." He smoothly spoke, as if ordering one of his troops.

The Autobot eyed him. "I will. Get in, Seeker." He scoffed.

Starscream raised an optical ridge before entering his cell. He listened to the door lock behind him, then relaxed, having been so tense and scared around them. He just couldn't be himself anymore. Bedlam had forever ruined him…

* * *

**Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream ambled down the hallways with his Autobot escort, his wrists chained together as usual. Hope was not with him, staying back at the room. He didn't want Hope with him for this. This was between him and the Autobot.

Starscream had to pass by many cells, not giving those locked within the blessing of his full optic contact. He passed Scalpel who angrily glared at the wall, then an anxious Salvo who looked like he had been doing more crying than anything else. Havoc was pacing around his cell like a mad mech, and Shock lied on his berth depressed. He didn't see Bedlam, for the main culprit was locked away elsewhere, but he did pass a severely pummeled Brakelight. Clearly, the other prisoners found out what he enjoyed doing.

"Mayhem, you have a visitor." Groove informed as he removed the energy bars and allowed the Seeker to enter.

Mayhem sat up on his berth, optics widening, then lowering, not wanting to make optic contact with the Seeker. Starscream approached, wings perking, servos clasped in front of him.

"Hey, big guy." Starscream greeted softly with a small smile. "H-how you holding up?"

Mayhem swallowed, not looking at him still. "I'm okay…"

"Don't lie." Starscream sat beside him on the small berth. "You're scared. To be honest, I-I am too. Autobots everywhere a-and I'm a Decepticon… And thanks to what Bedlam did I am s-so panicky and fragile… I-I feel like everyone is about t-to beat me with a cable o-or whip me until I fall into stasis lock all the time… And I have c-constant night terrors of the little ones i-inside of me being killed b-by their sire." He paused, looking up at the tank. "I have twin femmlings in m-me." His smile vanished when Mayhem didn't reply back. Starscream looked at the floor, then his servos, idly twiddling them as he continued. "Optimus… Told me th-that y-you turned yourself in a-and told th-them everything. Y-you did that knowing you w-would be locked away…" He looked up at him. "You did that for me?"

Mayhem bit his lower lip plate, not answering. Starscream studied him a moment before speaking.

"Thank you, Mayhem. If not for you… I-I would be dead by now. The sparklings in me w-would be d-dead."

"I wanted to make Freedom and Justice proud of me…" Mayhem muttered barely louder than a whisper, his optics watching his servos.

"They are proud of you. I-I'm proud of you." Starscream reached over and took Mayhem's servo in his.

The tank finally looked down at the Seeker, taking a moment to entirely embrace with his optics the sheer magnificence and raw beauty of the fully repaired Seeker. Seeing him for the first time in his true physical state, up close, calm and collective. that winsome visage, divine and immaculate. The tiny waist, the larger hips, the curvaceous, feminine frame, the vibrant colors, and the brightly glowing crimson optics.

Mayhem had to reset his optics, taken aback by how stunning this majestic animal was before him. No longer a broken slave living in his own waste, but the gorgeous, exquisite, magnificent, godly being he once had been before the monster captured him. And it made Mayhem crave him more. If an ugly guy like him could make this breathtaking king of the skies his mate… He would have much to be happy for in his life.

"You're fragging beautiful." Mayhem said it without thought, saying it as the fact it was. "Wow… Holy hell… Wow…" He caught himself, swallowing as he looked away. "I'm sorry… I… I just… You are beautiful a-and-"

"It's alright." Starscream smiled. "I get told that a lot. I'm use t-to it. Thank you. I appreciate th-the compliments."

"I didn't mean to be rude…"

"You weren't. I know I'm beautiful, k-kind of a curse, really, but it does m-make me feel happy whenever someone says it." He fluttered his wings.

Mayhem took a moment to look over that exquisite frame once more. "I feel like you're Primus' proof of his existence. No one could be as gorgeous as you unless a god sculpted them by servo."

Starscream giggled. "I'm pretty, but not _that_ pretty."

"Pretty is not a strong enough word for what you are. I feel like I need to worship you and never allow your peds touch the ground ever again."

"Well, I do love sacrifices." Starscream winked. "But, back to m-my original purpose of coming here… I am really thankful f-for what you did, Mayhem. I owe my life to you. And no matter w-w-what happens with whatever their decision at the end of all of this… Know that I am b-beyond grateful for what you did for me and Hope. You saved use, gave us hope, a-and were the hero to this story."

"I'm no hero… I still helped to beat and rape you…"

Starscream was silent a moment before softly speaking. "I forgive you. I forgive you of everything you did to me. They f-forgive you."

Mayhem swallowed, not expecting that. Coolant welled in his optics, and soon soft sobs escaped his vocalizer. Starscream leaned against his broad chassis, purring his engine and hugging him best he could.

"No matter what happens… You're a hero i-in all of this, and our creations love you, even if it's from the Well. I-I'm proud of you, they're proud o-of you, and… I don't want this to be th-the end between us."

"R-really?" Mayhem, wiped at his optics, turning to the Seeker.

Starscream smiled, wings fluttering. "Really."

"You think we-"

"Time's up!" Groove interrupted suddenly. "I need to get you back to your cell, Starscream."

"One moment, officer." Starscream turned back to Mayhem. "Think we what?"

Mayhem shook his helm. "It can wait."

Starscream set his jaw, studying the tank's solemn expression before slowly nodded. "Alright." He stood. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah. G-give Hope my regards."

"I shall." Starscream smiled, revealing fully his brand new denta. "Speak to you later, Mayhem." He turned and sauntered to the door.

Mayhem watched those swaying hips and that pert, red aft with much pleasure. His little Mayhem wanted to get out for a much _closer_ look at that aft, forcing the tank to cross his legs. He watched the magnificent creature walk away before uncrossing his legs, and letting his eager friend out.

"Okay… You're right. I have to jack off to that." He lied back on his berth and kept that beautiful visage of Starscream smiling on his processor as he serviced his demanding desires. And when he came, he imagined it all over those fine faceplates.

Maybe one orbital cycle it could be…

* * *

Starscream followed his escort, wrists manacled in front of him and Hope holding one of his servos, as they made their way to the courtroom. The Alpha kept his wings raised high and proud, displaying fearlessness and the might of the Seekers, but his spark was screaming at him to run, to not go towards where he knew Bedlam was waiting. Where the monster who destroyed everything lurked.

They entered the courtroom, and the Seekers were made to sit in the back, where they would not be immediately noticed. Optimus and other members of the Autobot brass were all there, Xaaron acting as the judge. The jury was made up of Autobots, not all of them Starscream knew nor seen before. Quite a few Autobots were present to watch this, even a few cameras. An open courtroom, which made the Seeker Alpha a little more nervous. The world was watching.

The side door opened and the accused criminals were led out, all with manacles around their wrists and ankles, chains connecting them together, and many armed guards. They sat on the front left of the courtroom, Bedlam on the far right, closest to the prosecution, with the rest to his left in order: Salvo, Shock, Brakelight, Scalpel, Havoc, and Mayhem.

Once the defendants and everyone else was seated and settled, the bailiff spoke.

"The court is now in session. The case of Seeker Starscream of Vos verses Bedlam of Polyhex with Emirate Xaaron of Kaon presiding."

"Thank you, Animus." Xaaron spoke, his elbows resting on his desk as the tips of his digits pressed together to form a steeple. "Will the prosecution begin?"

"Thank you, your honor." Ultra Magnus stood, there acting as the attorney to the Seeker victim, since no one else wanted to defend him. Magnus stepped out from behind his desk and neared the bench. "Your honor, members of the jury," He addressed. "A heinous act was committed on the Decepticon Air Commander and the first lieutenant to Megatron himself, Seeker Starscream of Vos. The Seeker was abducted during the final confrontation between Autobots and Decepticons, ultimately ending the war with Autobots victorious. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Bedlam of Polyhex caught, abducted, and hid away the Decepticon. For approximately fifteen stellar cycles Starscream was a prisoner, locked away in an apartment, chained at all joors, where he was the victim of extreme physical abuse, often in the form of beatings with a metal cable, flogged with an energy whip, and bludgeoned with a metal rod. The Seeker was also sexually assaulted with valve penetration, waste port penetration, forced to perform oral sex, and molested.

"Starscream became sparked numerous times due to Bedlam's lack of contraceptives. Twenty-four confirmed carryings, and only one sparkling survived, and two are still within the carrier. The rest all died at the servos of Bedlam.

"Bedlam was not alone in his callous acts. His friends helped cover him up, to keep Starscream alive, and participated in exploiting the Seeker. Havoc of Kalis, Scalpel of Iacon, Shock of Tarn, Salvo of Yuss, Brakelight of Vos, and Mayhem of Valvolux.

"Starscream was found and extracted after Mayhem of Valvolux turned himself in to Optimus Prime and informed him of the imprisoned Seeker and his location. Starscream was found barely alive, unable to move, living in his own waste, and near death. It took over three decacycles to fully repair him.

"For the domestic violence, torture, the murder of sparklings, rape. nonconsensual sexual acts, imprisonment, slavery, forced sexual acts and penetration on a minor, lying to authorities and Autobot leaders, and refusal to cooperate with investigations, the prosecution seeks life imprisonment for Bedlam of Polyhex.

"For the accomplices, of aiding in hiding Starscream, rape, nonconsensual acts, imprisonment, lying to authorities and Autobot leaders, domestic violence, and torture, the prosecution seeks life in prison.

"For Brakelight of Vos, the same counts as well as forced penetration of a minor to be added, with the prosecution seeking life imprisonment.

"And for Mayhem of Valvolux, The reduction of sentence with his plea deal, which accounts to possibly half a vorn of prison.

"The prosecution will allow the defense to present their case before providing evidence and testimony from the victim. Thank you."

Hope crawled onto his carrier's lap as Magnus sat down. Starscream hugged his son, the two wanting more than life in prison for their abusers, but maybe the death penalty could still be fought for.

Tomaandi stood when Xaaron called the defense forward. Starscream swallowed, not liking that a member of the Council of Autobot Elders was helping his abusers. But, guess it took the leader of a group of racists to defend a racist…

"Xaaron, members of the jury, we are not here to punish criminals who abused, raped, and killed one of our kind. Someone of the same principles, ideologies, sentience, and intelligence as us. No, this is a Seeker we are talking about. A creature whose intelligence, sentience, and significance is that on par with a cyberdog, a frizz rat, a nitrotiger. While Seekers display some intelligence and ability to even show a bit of personality, but in reality runs on programming, has a different functioning spark, and simply is just another animal. They are not us, and to say they are is only mocking to your fellow Cybertronian.

"The defense cannot argue against the fact that Bedlam of Polyhex did have Starscream chained in his apartment, given that it was found there and the condition it was found in, but this is no rape or slavery case. This is merely animal abuse and should be treated as much. Bedlam should only be given a fine, or at worst a decacycle of prison and not allowed to own any more pets. As for the bestiality charges, only penetration in the valve is illegal. This is simply a case of an owner of an animal doing with his property as he pleased. And failing to obtain a license to be a breeder, and not using a veterinarian to properly euthanize unwanted litters.

"Regardless of the animal cruelty, we mustn't forget the crimes and lives killed by this beast called 'Starscream.' It is just another trained pet of Megatron still running lose. When an alloygator kills a sparkling, it is not allowed to continue living in the pond outside your house. It is hunted down, slaughtered, and its parts sold in order to protect our young. Why should Bedlam be punished for only protecting Cybertronians from this violent, dangerous monster Megatron himself personally used to hunt and kill people?

"Furthermore, this Seeker is still a Decepticon, our enemy, and his supposed 'abduction' occurred _during_ the war. Therefore, it's a war prisoner which is of itself is not a crime. And torturing a prisoner for information is neither a crime.

"I hope the jury sees reason why these brave Autobots are not criminals, but simply poor pet owners. Thank you." Tomaandi then sat down.

Starscream swallowed, feeling his spark drop. He hugged Hope close, hearing that the little one was softly sobbing, so hurt by being called inferior. He knew that those other animals were not "inferior," so why would he be? Isn't everyone on Cybertron a Cybertronian regardless how they looked? Why was he any lesser than a nitrotiger, or retrorat, or lilleth, or Autobot? Didn't they all think, feel, love, hate, have emotions, and want to live and be loved? Why would anyone think obviously sentient being like them, like other animals were "lesser."

"Shhhh, my little warrior. He's just angry that no one will lay with him and he's still a sad, lonely virgin w-who can't even last a half klik with his small servo. We're better than people l-like him, and that's w-why he hates us. He knows he can n-never be as fabulous, beautiful, and awesome as us. A-alright?"

Hope nodded, but the words, the hatred, the ignorance, the blatant disregard for his life and it's significance still hurt. It hurt a lot. He curled into his carrier's chassis, just wanting to go back to their room and play wrestle with his carrier or something else that's fun.

Ultra Magnus stood and approached the bench. "With the court's permission, I wish to summon Seeker Starscream of Vos to the stand to testify as I present the evidence."

"Proceed." Xaaron gestured for him to do so.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos, may you please come to the stand."

Bedlam raised an optical ridge, the other criminals bit lip plates, looked back, or squeezed their servos. Mayhem looked down at his peds.

Starscream stood, picking up Hope and carrying his son, who refused to let go of his carrier. The Seeker, wings held high, approached the bench, his vibrant, thin body stunning, breathtaking to all those present, making it impossible to look away from him. Bedlam smirked when Starscream finally passed by him, amorously eyeing those hips and that pert aft, lusting to hold it once again, to beat it, hump it, make that glitch get on his knees and suck his spike until it exploded in his mouth. That beast belonged to him and him alone.

Starscream felt his spark pulse quickening as well as his intakes, knowing Bedlam's gaze was on him. He could feel it… Feel it tearing at his plates, the desire and lust emanating like a burning fire from where the monster sat. Hope clutched his carrier tighter, making the mistake of looking at all of them, seeing his sire and Brakelight. He trembled, wings low, static filling his optics.

Starscream sat at the witness stand, placing Hope on his lap, a servo resting over his abdomen when he felt his little femmlings kicking. They had onlined from the change in their carrier's spark pulse, feeding off his anxiety. He purred his engine to calm his three living creations, even if he was barely keeping himself together.

"Raise your right servo." Animus said as he stood before Starscream, his own servo raised. Starscream did so, and Hope copied his carrier. "Do you Seeker Starscream of Vos swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth by the judgment of the Guiding Hand?"

"I do." Starscream answered firmly, keeping his optics on Animus', his wings raised and backstrut straight.

"I do." Hope repeated, even though he wasn't going to be speaking yet.

"You may lower your servo." Animus then stepped away.

Starscream hugged his son, keeping his wings up and optics on the approaching Autobot.

"Do you want to testify with Hope on your lap?" Magnus questioned.

"Yes, sir. We need each other's c-comfort. He already knows what I will be t-telling. He's lived it."

Magnus gave a single nod of his helm in acknowledgement. "As you testify I shall present the evidence, Starscream. If at any point you need a break inform me or the judge."

"Understood. I am ready to proceed if the court is a-also."

"Begin, Starscream." Xaaron spoke.

Starscream reset his vocalizer. "Before I begin, I-I would like t-to apologize for the s-slight stutter and speech i-impediment I have. I will get to the details later in the story, but an overdose on Syk Bedlam f-forced me t-to take caused m-me to s-suffer a stroke, wh-which in turn has c-caused this. I-it is t-taking t-time to heal."

"Take your time, Starscream. There is no rush." Xaaron replied calmly.

"Th-thank you." Starscream hugged his son to give him the strength to do this. "During the final b-battle I was shot down… I crashed after finding Constructicon Hook. Hook was busy repairing me when he was shot i-in the helm and died on top o-of me. I had to crawl a-away in search of o-other Decepticons. I discovered the bodies of many I knew… Soundwave and his cassettes, other Seekers… Soldiers I knew well. A-as I was traversing through the bodies, energon, and d-debris I saw one of my Seekers crash into a building. I barely managed to reach the building and scale the st-stairs before I found m-my Seeker. He was already dead… And I wasn't alone. I was struck from behind and fell into stasis lock. W-when I onlined I was in a berthroom, hogtied, gagged, unable to move, and lying on the floor."

He finally looked at the smugly smiling Bedlam. "And then Bedlam entered the room. Just as smug as he is now." Starscream swallowed trying to keep his composure, fear engulfing his body, remembering the pain, the rape, the humiliation, the terror of what that monster had done to him. "He told me h-how he always wanted a slave, how he had dragged me off the b-battlefield and to the apartment he was furnishing for himself. And that I would be his 'obedient slave' and he would 'break me.' And what a 'prize' I was.

"He w-wasted now time in putting a bridle on me. Bedlam is i-into pony play. A fetish where one participant pretends t-to be a zap pony and the other is the 'rider' who has full control of the 'pony.' The 'pony' is m-made to wear a bridle and have a bit in their mouth, and often times a saddle o-on their backs. The 'rider' controls th-the 'pony' with the r-reins and a crop or whip, and sometimes rides them. B-Bedlam loved this fetish. Rarely did an orbital cycle go by that I-I did not wear the bridle or get a-a whipping from an energy whip or crop.

"He put this bridle on me and unchained me. I-I tried fighting but it resulted in me being beaten by a metal rod and cable as I-I was chained to the ceiling by a collar he had put around my neck. He beat m-me several times that first orbital c-cycle." Starscream paused as he noticed Ultra Magnus presenting the evidence for the jury and judge, holding the bridle and a lot of crops and whips in the evidence bags.

"I didn't even know his d-designation. He told me to call him 'Master,' and I reluctantly did so, not having a-anything else to refer to him as. He threatened to keep beating m-me if I disobeyed or called him anything other than 'M-Master.

"It wasn't long before Bedlam had interface with me against my consent. H-he ordered me to lean over the berth, and I begged him t-to not take me. I offered to give him a servojob i-instead… He threatened to beat me if I didn't lean over and remove my codpiece. I have had to sacrifice my body and d-do things against my will for thousand of v-vorns to stay a-alive with Megatron. I-I know that sometimes y-you have to submit t-to live. T-to have a chance. A-and I knew that if I kept f-fighting him I-I lessened my chances of escape. Of survival. So… I submitted and leaned over the berth. H-he touched me." Starscream swallowed, looking down as he hugged Hope. "H-he penetrated my valve, and held me as he took me from behind. I-it… It wasn't as painful as I thought i-it would be… But it still hurt… And I was humiliated by it."

He swallowed. "He made me recharge with him… And the next orbital cycle he made me clean his apartment. He w-would go to work leaving me chained in the berthroom, either to the wall or berth, always b-by the neck, but sometimes by the wrists and ankles as well. I-I would try to escape my binds, biting a-and clawing until I damaged m-myself. And he would come home, see that I tried escaping, a-and beat me…

"Th-the routine was set: First thing in the morning he would interface me. Usually only one overload. H-he would th-then leave me chained wh-while he was away f-for the orbit-tal cycle. When he returned h-he would interface me again, then make me clean his apartment. I would dust, mop, organize his stuff, prepared his energon… He even made me shower with him, but I h-had to clean him. I wasn't allowed to wash myself. The evening would end with h-him once again raping me, then either recharging with m-me chained to his berth and him holding me, or I chained t-to the floor.

"When he interfaced me he would play his fetish on me, penetrate my valve, or force me to perform o-oral interface on him. I never c-consented nor wanted any of it. I am bond to my mates, not to h-him, a-and he dishonors me and them with his actions.

"Over a stellar cycle as his prisoner and being unable to escape… I became sparked. I suspect I-I had been sparked a few times prior, but the beatings c-caused them to miscarry very early o-on. I-I was s-sparked and he was informed. I prayed th-that maybe he would be nicer on me, maybe a sparkling would m-make him decide to be a sire and not a slaver." He vented a sigh. "I was wrong. H-he snuck me off to Scalpel's clinic at night and Scalpel performed an abortion on me." He swallowed. "I had a mechling in me. He was-s ripped out of me l-limb by limb. H-his energon pouring from my body. Bedlam held me down as I begged and tried to escape… I wasn't even able to hold my son. M-my first sparkling." Coolant began to well in his optics. "He was gone… B-Bedlam took me back to h-his apartment and raped me…

"That… Really broke me… But I fought on. And B-Bedlam would just beat me more. He… I'm sorry." He swallowed, taking a moment before continuing. "He w-would beat me often and very harshly. I was often beaten w-with a metal cable, a metal rod, a switch, crops, energy whips, tawses, paddles, table legs, his fists, kicked, thick wires, chains… He spat on me… H-he made me drink his own waste… He… p-purposely hurt me while interfacing me…

"I-it was some decacycles later before I became sparked with Hope. He tried to force a miscarriage by beating me… It didn't work. Bedlam also invited his friends to use me. Brakelight was the first and f-for a while the only visitor. He also interfaced me and even would beat me.

"I was chained to the floor, alone, w-when I gave birth to Hope. I was beaten when Bedlam returned home and… He almost killed Hope out of h-his hatred for me.

"He started to share me with more of his friends, a-and even pimping me out. In the apartment n-next to his he would chain me to the berth and allow Autobots and Empties to frag m-me so long as they-y paid him enough Shanix. I contracted several ITVs and a few viruses from being p-prostituted. One of the viruses made me so sick I was b-berth ridden for some time. Bedlam never ceased in beating and raping me.

"Bedlam also u-used me as furniture for him to rest his peds on while he watched TV, or, what he often did, was have me lean over the back of the couch as a platter of energon rested on my back. He w-would eat as he humped me a-and watched his programs.

"I became sparked again, suffered a miscarriage, and then l-later became sparked with Destiny. She was d-delivered with Bedlam's help. And… When I had her and Hope… By that time… I h-had been enslaved for about almost five stellar cycles. And Bedlam was trusting m-me somewhat. I wasn't monitored a-as much, he trusted me with all his energon… It w-was the easiest time with him. He was beating me far less, buy still allowing me quite a bit of freedom within his apartment. H-he would interface me while I was nursing or holding H-Hope, but at least the beatings had subsided.

"One orbital cycle B-Bedlam had Scalpel come over and f-forcibly remove my T-cog and weaken m-my body by shutting o-off parts of my engine, losing control of my thrusters, which Bedlam had damaged on orbital cycle o-one, and reduced the flow and processing of my energon significantly. I was debilitated.

"I guess th-this made Bedlam more confident because sometime later he forgot to chain me before g-going t-to work. I was able to collect a knife and several other items t-to fight with, as well as concoct poison from cleaning solutions.

"I waited for the opportune moment to strike back. Bedlam was very careful, kept me chained, and was correct to not trust me. I d-did my best to nurse two sparklings who h-had to watch their carrier be raped in front of them… Hope would hug my leg as his sire used me. And they both would cry whenever I was beaten beside them. But, despite this… My sparklings still found time to hug each other, play, laugh, and smile… They were two innocent sparklings trying to live a normal life i-in a world that could never be normal." Starscream paused before continuing. "Everything I did was for my sparklings. To save them.

"I performed surgery on myself with my sparklings watching when Bedlam was away. I put in my T-Cog and reactivated most of my body, including my thrusters and engine. Hope helped me with that, as well as Destiny.

"I was sparked once more and I knew I couldn't keep waiting. I got the chance and snuck the poison in Bedlam's energon. He was too large for it to work fast enough or to fully kill him, but it m-made him sick. That was enough for me, or so I thought. I took him to the berthroom, telling my creations to stay on the couch and watch TV. They knew what I was up to. I seduced Bedlam to throw him off his guard, and managed to be the top. He never let me top. As I road him, and as the poison made him sicker… I managed to get his chestplates apart and spark exposed. I unsubspaced th-the knife I had procured, raised it high, and brought it down. At the l-last nanosecond Bedlam saw what was happening and deflected the attempted s-stabbing of his spark. Had h-he not he would of died and so much pain and loss avoided. B-but… he saved himself, and next thing I knew I'm fighting f-for my life. I stabbed him a lot, he threw me around a lot… And I-I managed to get him into the energon room and lit it up. After the explosion… He had enough strength to unsubspace a gun and shoot me. And he got the upper servo on me… He r-ripped off my leg, chained me back to the wall, beat the slag out of me… And he…" He swallowed, feeling Hope trembling, coolant pooling in his optics. "H-he killed Destiny… He killed my daughter to punish me. H-he slammed h-her helm against the floor twice… And she died… H-her brain module was splattered across the room… H-he did it in front of me and Hope… I was screaming… I was _begging_ … I was crying… I still am crying…" The coolant began to pour down his cheekplates, Hope also beginning to cry. "She was gone… And he told me she died because of what I did and threatened to do it to my other sparklings should I act up a-again… He murdered her…"

Magnus shared the images and autopsy report of Destiny's body to confirm. Optics widened, gasps sounded, and muttered curses to the accused were spoken. Bedlam only chuckled, never looking away from his Seeker.

"His friends saved and saw to him. He was dying and would of died had they not come. I… Was left holding my daughter's body and crying. His friends chided h-him for what he did and Scalpel performed some repairs on me… But after they left… Bedlam recharged, then beat th-the slag out of me. He hung me b-by my neck from the ceiling and flogged me, beat me, and… He did it until I-I fell into stasis lock. He left me hanging there, making me leak all over m-my terrified son who was clinging to my leg…

"Before Destiny's death Bedlam and his friends were gang raping me. They also were forcing me to perform oral interface on them and other fetishes. A f-few times Havoc would bring his cyberdog over and they would forcibly hold me down and make the cyberdog penetrate my valve and r-rape me.

"Bedlam also began to penetrate my waste port after the birth of Hope. All because Scalpel told him to allow my valve to heal. It was excruciating a-and I screamed through all of it. Every time.

"After Destiny's death Bedlam b-became much harsher on me. He beat me constantly and as brutally as he could. He would beat me until I pissed myself. The beatings were so horrific I-I… I would piss myself when he threatened me with them. H-he even beat me in front of his friends and of course my sparklings. He m-made my drink his waste and began to dump it on m-me. He even sodomized my valve with a-a metal rod covered in glass as I was chained to the berth… He o-only didn't do it again because his friends told him not to ruin my valve after they weren't able to enjoy raping me the next orbital cycle.

"He beat me to k-kill sparklings I carried. I became sparked many times after Destiny's death, a-and none of them survived due to Bedlam's beatings. It w-would be a few stellar cycles later w-when Bedlam and h-his friends played this stupid game where I had to dress a-as an Autobot officer, and they would interface me pretending I was that Autobot. They even h-had recordings of the Autobots I had to be to m-make it more 'authentic.' I had to be Optimus, Jazz, Ultra M-Magnus, Rodimus, Ironhide… It w-was while Mayhem was interfacing me that I knew h-he sparked me. I… felt the burn that just confirmed that he succeeded i-in sparking me. Later when I was able t-to confirm it I saw him sparking me a-as a way I could save the s-sparkling in me. N-next time I saw Mayhem I waited until he was interfacing me to inform him of my carrying.

"Mayhem was… Ecstatic. He made everyone stop raping me and gave me a shower. Something I hadn't had since shortly after Destiny's birth. Mayhem treated me like I was a Cybertronian. Something I-I-I had n-not experienced in s-some time. H-he told Bedlam and the others to not interface me as I carried, and to treat me well. Bedlam didn't listen and continued to rape and beat me, but Mayhem made sure to visit as often as he could. He brought gifts f-for me and my unborn sparkling. Energon, goodies, toys, blankets, books… Everything for me and a growing sparkling would need. I was, and still am, beyond grateful for the kindness and compassion he showed us. And I-I think that helped with my sanity, for at this time I was going mad.

"Being locked away for stellar cycles, raped and beaten every single orbital cycle… I-I was s-seeing and hearing th-things that weren't there. I-I was developing odd habits, I would twitch, I would blabber nonsense, I saw Megatron, my trinemates, friends who had been dead for vorns… I heard vocalizers of those I know to be dead or not even there. And I saw the walls moving, felt th-the ground shaking, felt like things, servos, were grabbing me… The claustrophobia and madness was g-getting to me. And I wasn't able to tell reality from the hallucinations much of the time."

Starscream bit his lower lip plate before continuing. "Mayhem continued to see me and care for me. And it was during this time he… Began to touch and force Hope to p-perform sexual a-acts on him. H-he made m-my son g-give him o-oral a-and touch-" Starscream swallowed, coolant leaking down his optics as he hugged Hope tightly. "He d-did things to my little sparkling.

"I-I wasn't aware of it at the time because he did it when I would be recharging, or simply chained in the other room. I was always chained in th-the berthroom. On the floor. And he also began to chain Hope by the collar he made him wear, and beat him more often.

"I-I gave birth to twins alone with only Hope there to help me. I was hogtied to the floor… I-I gave birth to a Seeker femmling a-and a grounder mechling, who I designated Freedom and Justice, respectfully. When Bedlam returned I asked him to call the sire, Mayhem, and he did. Mayhem soon come over and… H-he was so happy. Right away he was being a perfect sire for his creations, and I knew he truly loved them. He cared f-for them and… And me. Mayhem kept coming to s-see his creations, and he… began to grow… romantic towards me. I-I denied his advances, but I know he… He wanted me that way. He still does. But I had to focus on m-my creations.

"One orbital cycle after I gave birth to the twins Bedlam invited his friends over to gang rape me. They all h-had their turn with me, and then Havoc arrived with a zap pony. Bedlam and Havoc… Excited the zap pony with a servo job a-and made the stallion…" Starscream swallowed. "I-it hurt more th-than anything when the zap pony p-penetrated me… And in the midst of my screams and pleas… They laughed. Bedlam h-had me wearing that bridle and… He was laughing as he hurt me and k-kept the pony on me… B-but Mayhem stepped in, pulled the pony off me, and defended me. H-he hugged me as I-I wept in his arms, in shock, a-and scared. H-he told Bedlam off and Bedlam pulled a gun on them.

"They were forced to leave because all of them, minus Havoc, spoke up for me and told Bedlam that what he was doing to me was beyond cruel and things had to change. I had been begging for Mayhem to buy me, and Bedlam's friends all told him to let them buy me. But he refused.

"Once they had left Bedlam ordered me to the berthroom where I sought comfort from my creations. Bedlam chained me to the wall, then grabbed Hope and… He penetrated my sparkling and r-raped him in front of me. Hope was screaming, a-and I, his carrier, c-couldn't save him." Starscream swallowed, fighting back the sobs threatening to escape. "He r-raped my beautiful, little mechling in front of me. And all I could do w-was beg and hold my sparkling once he was done…

"It was a couple of decacycles after that that Bedlam sold Hope to Brakelight. But before Brakelight picked him up B-Bedlam… H-he forced Hope to penetrate me as I was held down. H-he made my own son rape me. He then raped me.

"I only had a couple of joors left with my s-son before Brakelight arrived and took him away from me… All I could do was cry as Hope was pried from my arms…" He took a moment to hug Hope tightly. "The rape a-and beatings continued… I was made to drink his waist, to empty my waist on myself, beaten until I pissed myself, left chained to the floor, a-and for him to play that sick pony fetish while flogging me… Every single orbital cycle… And my little twins there having to watch it. Hope was allowed to visit once in a while, but Mayhem still c-came very often, almost every orbital cycle. I soon was sparked again. I informed Mayhem and Hope, but n-not Bedlam for fear of him killing the sparkling as he had so many others.

"Bedlam found out I was sparked. I told him that Mayhem sparked me, but he didn't believe me. He… Forced me to drink his waste directly from his body, th-then beat me with a metal rod until I fell in stasis lock. When I onlined some time later he returned drunk and threatened to harm my sparklings. I convinced h-him to instead frag me and leave my sparklings alone, t-to which he did and harmed me greatly.

"A few orbital cycles later, m-my sparkling was kicking inside of me by now, Bedlam ordered me to the energon room where he tried making m-me drink spiked energon. I h-have tasted circuit boosters before and recognized it, so denied finishing off the cube. He then held me down and forced m-me to drink a-all of it b-before then forcing Syk, a lot of it, into m-my throat. I-I overdosed and s-suffered a stroke. The stroke w-was so severe I-I almost died. Scalpel was able t-to save me with th-the help of Mayhem and Salvo. I-I couldn't speak nor walk after the stroke. I even lost some vision and hearing.

"I had to relearn how to s-speak, and a-as you can tell I-I am s-still recovering. I-I have a s-speech impediment n-now and a s-stutter. But it h-has i-i-i-i-improved. For a w-while I c-couldn't say a s-single word. I-I had n-no control of m-my glossa, I c-couldn't walk, I-I couldn't use my servos nor d-digits, and I often purged my tanks. I w-would sometimes suffer lighter seizures w-with small quaking of m-my body a-and losing control of my body.

"Bedlam kept me chained t-to the wall and n-never let me go. He continued to rape and beat m-me.

"I g-gave birth t-to a son and had Mayhem and Scalpel there. I-it was m-my first birth w-with a doctor to help w-with delivery.

"Bedlam continued to g-give me circuit boosters and S-Syk often, almost every orbital cycle. This caused my n-newest creation, Deliverance, to have deformities, and was making my s-still nursing twins ill. I was i-immensely ill m-myself and weak. Still, Mayhem visited me, and occasionally Hope did as well.

"Then, I was sparked again, a-and Bedlam beat me terribly for it until I had a miscarriage… And then raped me… Then he took Syk and… H-he lost it. He stomped back o-over to me and attacked. I-I defended my sparklings b-best I could, but I was sick, weak, chained to a wall… I-I couldn't…" The coolant renewed itself, running down the Alpha's cheekplates. "H-he killed m-my sparklings… H-he threw Freedom across the room b-before shooting her… H-he stomped D-Deliverance u-until he w-was crushed… Th-then he took Justice from m-me and sh-shot him b-before e-eating part o-of him."

Starscream stopped as sobs began to erupt from him, his frame trembling. Hope started to cry himself, hugging his carrier. Everyone else in the room was silent, some swallowing, some not caring. Mayhem was softly sobbing himself, Salvo and Shock were on the verge of crying, Brakelight looked away, Havoc giggled, Scalpel didn't seem to be paying attention, and Bedlam… He smiled smugly, never looking away from that sparkbroken Seeker.

"Do you need a klik?" Ultra Magnus gently inquired of Starscream as he stood by the stand.

Starscream shook his helm, forcing himself to calm down. "H-he killed m-my sparklings, a-and just left to watch T-TV… M-Mayhem soon arrived a-and I-I-I showed him o-our creations… W-we cried together before h-he left to kill Bedlam. I put m-my creations into the box th-that I had been using t-t-t-to keep all of th-their bodies in, and listened… I heard them fight… I heard a gun fired multiple times… And I heard Mayhem fleeing. Then B-Bedlam walked into the berthroom and raped me… Laughing while h-he did it.

"Scalpel and Salvo came by a f-few joors later to check on m-me and r-repair damages. Scalpel told Bedlam to stop b-beating me because I-I would die, but Bedlam simply chased them out. H-he then raped me. And as he r-raped me he taunted me and m-mocked the deaths of my creations. H-he got pissed at me a-and gouged out my optics, then my vocalizer. M-my last words were 'why?' I kept a-asking a-as I screamed…

"I was left chained t-to the floor for the next almost three stellar cycles… Beaten, raped, forced to take circuit boosters and Syk, eat h-his waste, live in my own waste, and left to die… Never given a shower, never given fresh energon, never unchained, never to see Mayhem o-or my son… And every sparkling was a miscarriage. I had multiple seizures, I c-couldn't control my body… I was horrifically beaten… It would be almost three stellar cycles b-before I saw Hope again. I d-didn't see him… I was blind. I was never repaired in all that time. He was scared and screamed… And when I-I held m-my son…" Starscream was silent for a moment. "I couldn't cry when he was taken away from me, but I-I was thankful he was being taken a-away from his sire. Mayhem visited a couple of orbital cycles after that. H-he was so kind and gentle to me…"

He looked up, eyeing his abuser. "Shortly afterwards Mayhem turned himself in and I was saved." He looked at the large vid screen that had been showing images of the evidence throughout his testimony. It now was showing all the images of him being rescued by Autobots and the condition of the apartment. No longer showing the bodies of his murdered creations, or the instruments of torture used on him.

Starscream then faced Bedlam, his optics narrowing. "I was sparked before I was saved. I am carrying twins. Two femmlings." He said more to Bedlam than to the present people. "And w-when they are born I will never tell them about you. I-I will never tell them w-who their sire is. I will n-never give them a-a designation, never any h-history, nothing. They will only know that y-you are dead. Because they are b-better believing y-you are dead than to anything about your existence. You will never see our daughters. You w-will not taint their memories and cause them to suffer a-as you have caused me, Hope, or all the other sparklings that you put inside of me t-to suffer. They will know only love, compassion, happiness, and safety. They w-will not know _you_."

Bedlam's smug, cruel smile only grew, chuckling softly, those cerulean optics boring into his former slave's spark, tearing at his very being even though they were across the room from each other.

"And this is your full testimony?" Xaaron inquired.

"A summary, yes, your honor. I g-gave more detail in the video testimony Prowl took the other orbital cycle. But the story is th-the same."

"Can I give my testimony?" Hope perked his wings.

"You already gave it in private." Ultra Magnus reminded the sparkling.

"Yeah, but if carrier did his in public I want to, too."

"If it pleases the court."

"He may." Xaaron inclined his helm.

Hope didn't waste an astrosecond to begin. "My sire is Bedlam, and I grew up watching him rape and beat my carrier every orbital cycle. Carrier was always chained, he had a shock collar that Bedlam used often on him, and he was constantly being forced to satisfy Bedlam. Bedlam made him give him oral, servojobs, or to be penetrated in the valve or waste port. He whipped and beat my carrier constantly, and always chained him by the neck, he made him wear manacles, and left him on the floor most nights. Sometimes he would be on the berth.

"Carrier had to clean the apartment and Bedlam regularly, and serve Bedlam energon, all while also taking care of me and my siblings, always being sparked, and losing many of my siblings. And I watched as my carrier was gang raped by Bedlam and his friends often.

"Bedlam beat me and my siblings, made me wear a collar, and even chained me when I was 5 stellar cycles old. He raped me, forced me to give him fellatio as carrier said, and to also rape my own carrier before I was sold to Brakelight.

"Things were a bit better with Brakelight. I wasn't chained, I could read and play videogames, and have free reign of the apartment, but Brakelight encouraged me to allow him to touch me, and then he started to interface me a lot. Sometimes he did it up to five times an orbital cycle." Hope paused to hug his carrier as he began to renew his sobs, hearing this for the first time. "It's okay, carrier. I'm okay." Hope kissed his carrier on the cheekplates before turning back to everyone else. "He penetrated my valve and overloaded in me. He did it a lot, and if I didn't want it he beat me.

"Mayhem sometimes would visit and tell him not to hurt me, but Brakelight would yell at him. And sometimes Brakelight would take me to visit carrier. But I was still locked in the apartment.

"I was saved when police broke down the door and stopped Brakelight while he was in the middle of raping me. Brakelight never called it 'rape,' he always told me I was being an adult, but I don't believe him." He looked over at Brakelight. "I hate you, Brakelight. I hate _all_ of you for hurting me and my carrier!"

"Shhh, my little warrior. N-now is not the time." Starscream whispered calmly, stroking his son's arm.

Bedlam's proud smile only grew.

"Your honor, the victim will now take a rest." Ultra Magnus spoke.

"Take your rest. Would the defense offer their own testimony?" Xaaron spoke as Starscream picked up Hope and walked away to sit at the desk with Ultra Magnus.

"I'll speak." Bedlam smirked, interrupting Tomaandi who had opened his mouth to speak.

"Swear him in, then."

Bedlam was unchained from his seat and approached the witness stand. He sat down as Animus approached.

"Raise your right servo. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth by the judgment of the Guiding Hand?"

"I do." Bedlam kept that horrible smile of his plastered on his smug mug.

Animus returned to his position by the jury. Starscream swallowed, hugging Hope on his lap, not looking up at the monster.

"Everything Starscream said is true." Bedlam replied matter-of-factly. "I did beat him, have interface with him, killed all his sparklings, knock him up, interface Hope, shoot Mayhem, almost killed him a few times, gouged out his optics, removed his vocalizer and wings, made him eat my own waste, kept him chained in a corner to live in his waste, forced him to take Syk, and did everything in my power to make him suffer and enjoy my slave. I have no regrets and I did nothing wrong. This is a _Seeker_." He gestured towards the referred to flier. "It's just another dumb animal who has masters and is simply property. And it's also a Decepticon. I would do everything I did a second time, no regrets. Look at him. This is the same animal that killed and raped hundreds during the war. That helped Megatron to kill _trillions_. It's not deserving of compassion nor empathy. It's a dumb animal. The real shame is it didn't die." His smile grew when seeing Starscream wasn't looking at him. "Hey, slave. Look at your lord and master. Come on, stupid." He then made kissy sounds at him. "Come on, idiot. I know you are missing me fragging you hard into the berth as I beat your-"

"Shut up and leave him alone!" Mayhem suddenly interjected as he leaped to his peds. "You are a sick, perverted, disgusting _freak_! Leave Starscream and Hope _alone_! You have already broken him and killed our creations! Just _shut up_!"

"There will be order in the court!" Xaaron hammered his gavel down on the desk several times.

"I want to leave." Starscream whispered to Ultra Magnus, trembling, his wings low.

"Your honor, the victims wishes to leave." Magnus spoke up then.

"Court will take a breem recess. The victims may choose to remain out of the courtroom for the rest of this orbital cycle's trial." Xaaron than hammered his gavel once.

Starscream stood, carrying Hope, and quickly left the courtroom. Still wearing manacles on his wrist, the two Seekers left for their cell. Once inside, they hugged each other as they lied on the berth and cried from all the resurfaced memories and from seeing him again.

"W-we're safe… H-he won't h-hurt us ever again." Starscream choked between sobs.

"I-I know. Th-they can't hurt us." Hope wiped at his optics.

"W-we'll get j-justice… W-we will… We have to."

They held onto each other, the only comfort they had as they waited for the Autobots to choose what their fate would be.

* * *

**One more chapter left then this fic is DONE.**

**All the named cities and Autobots are CANON. The ONLY not canon Autobots named in this are Bedlam and his friends. Otherwise, everyone is an actual character you can find in the Transformers comics, IDW or other comic series. Same with the cities.**

**The hospital has a painting room because obviously after surgeries or getting any kind of repairs you would want to get painted before leaving the hospital.**

**Strokes can cause speech impediments, which in Starscream's case is just having trouble pronouncing words correctly making it sound like he has an accent. I have a speech impediment from the abuse from my cunt parents. Everyone things I sound English but I'm Latina...**

**Optimus Prime was playing some Farmville type game. My running gag of Prime playing silly videogames or doodling weird things rather than not working can be found in other fics of mine. We all know him and Megatron do such things when no one is watching. :P**

**I body slam my furbabies on my bed... You hold them as you gently bring them down onto the bed and pillows. They like it! I imagine Seekers do the same to their babies. Zephyr, my rescue German Shepherd puppy, loves the body slams...**

**I also tell my furbabies I will "eat" them and then proceed to kiss them to death. *Sage nod***

**I didn't make the court be 100% identical to our modern human court (my sister is an attorney so I already know a lot about this) because their culture and laws would be different, and there's not like too many official lawyers now. We all know the lawyers were the first to die. :P So, things would be different and conducted differently from our court system.**

**As you all know, I'm an activist especially for non-human animal rights and write a shit ton of papers on veganism/animal rights and know all the answers. And most countries in the world, including the USA, bestiality is legal is certain forms. Raping animals for profit such as on factory farms or dog or other "pet" breeders it's legal. Having oral sex or allowing an animal to penetrate you is legal. It's only illegal to penetrate another animal if they are of certain species. And in different parts of the world there's no bestiality laws or they are similar to the US's. This world is fucked and this is why we need veganism. There's even brothels solely to rape dogs, monkeys, horses, donkeys, etc.**

**So, claiming Bedlam never raped due to bestiality will remove him from having committed rape. And due to non-human animals not having their rights because they are viewed as "lesser" despite still being out equals, horrible crimes and cruelty is committed against them but the abuser is never punished due to their victim not being a white, human male... And of course the animal abuser then goes and shoots up a school... This is why the world needs to be vegan...**

**Starscream's testimony was not 100% perfectly inline with the story on purpose because of his trauma and madness. Things will be mixed up some, but he still told what happened. He was just not always in order.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**So, you guys know for almost 6 years I've been fighting to get my last daughter, Star, back from my abusive parents, right? Well, this Saturday (in 2 days) I will be flying to go get her and drive the 14 hours back with my baby. I will FINALLY be saving my last daughter and FINALLY be able to tell my evil parents to go fuck themselves and NEVER deal with them again. We must pray they never try to get another dog nor cat to harm after this.**

**But, this is ASTRONOMICALLY DANGEROUS. These people are INSANE and want me dead. If you guys never hear back from me again... Well, you can guess my parents finally succeeded in killing their "child of the devil" daughter who was so "evil" for drawing dragons and being gay.**

**I wrote out the plans for how this fic ends so if I do die someone could just upload those so you guys do find out how it ends. I also sent in a ban repeal to get my deviantART account since I was wrongfully banned by that idiot admin who hates vegans and helps cyberbullies. Hopefully I get that back very soon... Feel free to contact dA to fight for Ga-Maleven to be returned!**

**But, hopefully my website will get done and that can be used primarily instead...**

**Zephyr will be with a friend, so she'll be safe. She's NOT coming with me. And I re-wrote my will shortly after Maggie went to heaven, so that's good. Meh, I don't care if I die. Sooner I get to be with Maggie and Genevieve again. My daughters in heaven who I miss beyond words...**

**I am serious about all of this. These people are sick. Bedlam is my father. That should tell you everything...**

**Please, keep faving, leaving reviews, GO VEGAN, get me chocolate, get down to business to defeat the Huns, and use your anger to fulfill your destiny!**

**Destiny... She's dead. :P**

**Too soon?**

**You guys hate me. XD**


	15. Sanctuary

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 15**

Starscream bit on his lower lip plate as he held his abdominal plates, feeling the twin femmlings kicking and moving inside of him. He had been feeling sicker than usual lately, and he wasn't sure if it was just his morning sickness worsening, or the stress of the trial getting to him.

It had been three orbital cycles since he had testified, and ever since then he had spent a few joors each orbital cycle in a CR chamber, and the rest of his time locked in his cell with Hope. He still saw hallucinations, still heard voices, still was having difficulty with speaking, and had several panic attacks. He doubted he would ever heal.

He just had to stay in this room with his still living creations and pray that justice was going to be served. For who knows what was happening in that court room…

* * *

The court was chaos. The defendants took turns at the stand to tell their stories, all of which varied and received mixed emotions. Their testimonies were compared to the found evidence of the Seekers' abuse, but even that evidence didn't help to sway much in favor of the former Decepticon Air Commander.

"It's a damn Seeker. I am not ashamed of what I did to it. I would do it all again in a spark pulse." Bedlam cruelly smirked. "Where is it? Hiding still? Bring it back out and I'll demonstrate to you all how I rode it and made it my glitch."

"Starscream and his creations were horribly abused and raped by Bedlam. That monster subjected them to unimaginable horrors. He beat them every orbital cycle, raped them constantly, and kept them chained." Mayhem spoke, trying to remain calm. "I witnessed beatings. I witnessed Starscream so terrified of the pain he would release his own waste tank on himself. Since when does a 'fierce' and 'evil' Decepticon do that? Starscream is just like any of us, and he's suffered enough."

"It's a Seeker. I only kept it alive and aborted one protoform. Just because I didn't inform the brass doesn't mean I was doing anything illegal. I didn't even interface it!" Scalpel exclaimed.

"It's a Seeker! Come on!" Havoc threw his manacled servos up. "They are meant to be fragged! And I enjoyed fragging it and helping to whip it! It was a lot of fun and I don't see why it's so bad. We raped, beat, and killed them during the war! Why is it suddenly 'wrong' now?!"

"I committed crimes I am now ashamed of." Salvo spoke slowly. "I knew it was wrong at the time, but due to my past I ignored my conscience to follow my libido. To seek immediate gratification rather than follow my moral compass. I am ashamed of my actions now since I fully understand what it was I did to someone that, at the time, I truly believed to be 'lesser' than me and 'deserving' of that treatment. But now I see that Seekers are not so different from the rest of us, and they should not be enslaved, beaten, raped, or their younglings murdered. And understanding what I was a part of and how a life was destroyed mentally and many physically has made me decide that if I were to be released from prison I want to help Seekers and other discriminated against frametypes. How, I do not know as of yet, but I'll think of something. I am leaning towards education of the majority to understand that these supposedly 'lesser' frametypes, while different in culture and appearance, are not different in spark, sentience, and desiring only to be cared for and respected." He paused. "I accept the punishment that will be sentenced to me, and ask only that justice is brought to Starscream and his creations against the one who hurt him most: Bedlam of Polyhex."

"I know what I did was wrong and I regret it. I do." Shock said slowly as he looked down at his servos. "I did something horrible, but I had done the same thing during the war… I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I know it's not enough. I know I can't rectify my past actions and I know words will never be enough. I accept my punishment fully. And, Starscream, I would say this to your face but you're not here, so I hope this is shared to you since they are filming it: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of your losses, and for all the pain you went through. I truly am. And, while it won't ever change things, I want to donate Shanix to you to help you with your twin femmlings and Hope. And, congratulations on the femmlings. I hope they live the most loved and best life ever. I know you will do your best to ensure this. You're a good carrier and they are lucky to have you."

"I don't 'rape' sparklings! I _never_ have!" Brakelight exclaimed, pulling at his binds. "I wait for them to _consent_! And Hope consented! I _swear_ to Primus! Why can't you just believe that younglings and adolescents are people too who can make their own _decisions_?! He got to properly experience interface from someone who was gentle and experienced! I shouldn't be punished for what I did. I _helped_ him! I already was assaulted numerous times by other inmates and guards! Isn't that punishment _enough_!? OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE! I DIDN'T RAPE _ANYONE_! AND THAT SEEKER ISN'T A PERSON! Yes, the beatings were excessive, but interfacing him wasn't _wrong_! You people are _sick_! And _insane_! Where is Hope?! If you weren't poisoning him to think that him having consensual interface from an adult was _'wrong'_ he would be happy and asking for _more_! But you have lied to _him_ and all other younglings and made them hate what is _natural_ and _rightfully_ theirs!"

"I like interface. I _love_ interface. And I enjoyed interfacing that dumb Seeker. He feels great! I made him enjoy most of it. Did he tell you all the times I found his primary sensory node? Did he?" Bedlam demanded. "If he claims he never enjoyed any of it he's a liar. He did. He damn, fragging _did_! And he didn't fight me all the time. If you don't fight it it's not rape. He obeyed, he submitted, he didn't fight. That's all the consent you need. Only times I raped him, not that it's rape because you have to be a person for that, but the only times I had to force him was when he was being a brat and acting up. Yes, I beat him for it. I mostly just gave him an aft beating with a cable and whipped with an energy whip. I didn't beat him to death with a metal rod. Rarely did I use a metal rod on him! What? No, I did not beat him for 'pleasure.' I beat him for discipline. Punishment for acting up. He's a Seeker. I had to be hard on him or else he would attack me. I went soft for a short while and he _did_ attack me. Almost _killed_ me! You can't be 'gentle' with these creatures."

"Starscream is not a monster. As I got to know him… He's a very compassionate individual to his own creations and those he cares for. And he's been through so much. More than anyone should ever go through." Mayhem swallowed. "I wouldn't even want Megatron to go through what Starscream went through. And I hate Megatron more than anything. Starscream is more than a Seeker… He's the carrier to my sparklings. And even though they are now dead, murdered by the real monster, Starscream still is their carrier and always will be."

"I _DIDN'T_ RAPE HIM! HE CONSENTED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Brakelight screamed as he leaped to his peds, grasping at his helm. "WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE AND DENYING THE _RIGHTS_ TO YOUNGLINGS!"

"You keep trying to pin me as the bad guy…" Bedlam smirked. "Want to see everything that Seeker did to me? How much he fought me? How he bit me, kicked me, and tried to kill me? What about his criminal record? He was Megatron's right servo mech. He assassinated senators before the war. He killed thousands during the war and raped many himself. Why isn't _he_ on trial? I want my property back. Where is he? Is he seriously cowering somewhere? Bring him back out here. Him and the bridle and crop. Let me show you this supposed 'rape' you people keep claiming I committed against this animal."

"Bedlam ate his own son. If that doesn't scream 'dangerous psycho' I don't know what does." Mayhem grunted. "The fact Starscream pissed himself when he sees Bedlam should be enough evidence that Bedlam did unspeakable crimes against him. Since when does a fierce Seeker warrior piss himself?"

"You're taking me away!? LET GO OF ME! I have the right to speak at my own trial! DON'T YOU DAR E GAG ME! YOU CLAIM I DON'T RESPECT CONSENT AND YET YOU'RE ASSAULTING ME?! NOOOO!" Brakelight shrieked as security dragged him out of the courtroom.

"What are you going to charge me with? Getting revenge on the enemy? Dishing out what he did to others? Come on, jury, surely you see the hypocrisy in this! Why am I punished, but not the _real_ criminal!?" Bedlam exclaimed.

"No matter what happens, please, give Starscream justice. He's already been punished enough for his past crimes. He needs his justice and a chance at a second life. Please, jury, your honor, grant him this. If not for him for his creations. They need their carrier, especially after all they've been through." Mayhem pleaded.

* * *

Starscream perked his wings when the door unlocked and was soon opened. He hugged Hope who was sitting on his lap, not sure what was about to happen to them.

"The jury made their decision. The judge will be speaking soon and you are required to be there." Streetwise informed as he, Inferno, and Brawn stood there, ready to take the Air Commander away.

Starscream swallowed, then slowly nodded his helm. He gave Hope a squeeze before setting him on the floor and standing. The Seeker held out his servos and allowed the Autobots to cuff him, before leading him out of the cell. Hope followed beside his carrier, holding his creator's servo.

They led the Decepticon and his son down the hallways until they finally arrived at the courtroom. Starscream was led to the front where he was seated by Ultra Magnus. The tri-colored Seeker swallowed, feeling himself trembling when he caught a glimpse of a smirking Bedlam, seated not far away. Hope climbed onto his carrier's lap, waited for Starscream to loop his arms over him, and then settled as his best friend hugged him close.

"Seeker Starscream of Vos, you are here challenging the accused: Bedlam of Polyhex, Havoc of Kalis, Scalpel of Iacon, Shock of Tarn, Salvo of Yuss, Brakelight of Vos, and Mayhem of Valvolux. After seven orbital cycles the trial has now been concluded and the decisions of the jury and sentencing shall be conducted." Xaaron spoke from where he sat. "Jury, if you may begin reading your decisions."

One of the jury members, Chase, stood up holding a datapad. "We of the jury have made our decision on the case of Brakelight of Vos. We the jury find Brakelight on the count of inappropriate behavior towards a minor: Guilty. On the count of rape of a minor we find him: Guilty. On the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of assault we find the defendant: Guilty. On illegal imprisonment of Starscream of Vos we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of illegal ownership of a person we find the defendant: Not guilty.

"For the case of Havoc of Kalis we the jury find on the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos the defendant to be: Guilty. On the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty.

"For the case of Shock of Tarn we the jury find on the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos the defendant to be: Guilty. On the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty.

"For the case of Havoc of Kalis we the jury find on the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos the defendant to be: Guilty. On the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty.

"For the case of Salvo of Yuss we the jury find on the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos the defendant to be: Guilty. On the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty.

"For the case of Scalpel of Iacon we the jury find on the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty.

"For the case of Mayhem of Valvolux we the jury find on the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos the defendant to be: Guilty. On the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty.

"For the case of Bedlam of Polyhex we the jury find on the count of raping Seeker Starscream of Vos the defendant to be: Guilty. On the count of illegal imprisonment we find him: Guilty. On the count of lying to authorities we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of domestic violence and torture we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of the rape and sexual assault of a minor we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of bestiality we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of abduction we find the defendant: Not guilty. On the count of the murders of multiple sparklings we find the defendant: Guilty. On the count of illegal ownership of a person we find the defendant: Not guilty. On the count of soliciting an interface slave we find the defendant: Not Guilty."

Chase then sat down. Starscream hugged Hope tighter, nervous now since Bedlam didn't get solid guilties on all counts.

"For the defendents Havoc of Kalis, Shock of Tarn, and Salvo of Yuss, each shall serve twenty stellar cycles of prison, followed by twenty stellar cycles of probation. For Scalpel of Iacon a sentence of fifteen stellar cycles of prison and twenty stellar cycles of probation. For Brakelight of Vos a sentence of twenty-five stellar cycles in prison and twenty-five stellar cycles of probation, and you must register as an interface offender. For Mayhem of Valvolux, due to your plea deal you shall serve a sentence of twelve stellar cycles of prison followed by fifteen stellar cycles of probation." Xaaron issued firmly.

Starscream's optics widened, horrified of these light sentences. He hugged Hope closer, feeling his spark falling, and feeling Bedlam's gaze on him.

"For Bedlam of Polyhex you are sentenced to fifty stellar cycles of prison and ten stellar cycles probation, as well as no longer allowed to own any pets." Xaaron slammed his gavel down.

"Hear that, sweet thing? I'll be out before too long and I can pleasure you all over again." Bedlam smiled evilly as he looked over at the Seeker who was on the verge of tears. "Hey, sparkling, look at your master when he's speaking to you! Hey, come on stupid, look over here!" Bedlam then made kissy sounds at Starscream. "Come here. Come suck Master's spike like you used to, you dumb slut!"

"SHUT UP!" Mayhem screamed.

"Take them away." Xaaron waved them off.

"Oh, Starscream! I'm going to frag you once I am released! I'm going to frag your valve, waste port, and mouth! And I'll have another go at Hope!" Bedlam cackled.

Starscream didn't even wait to be dismissed. He stood, grabbed Hope's servo, and quickly walked out of the courtroom, still hearing Bedlam shouting after him, telling him to come back and submit to being raped and beaten.

The guards caught the Seeker at the courtroom door and escorted him out, where the Decepticon collapsed to the floor, in shock, horrified, and terrified of his abuser soon being free once again. No justice had been done.

He had to be carried back, for his legs refused to work. And he was soon bawling, hugging his only surviving son close. And they cried hugging each other as they lied on the berth, fearing for their safety for when those short stellar cycles will be over and Bedlam would be free once more.

* * *

**Two Orbital Cycles Later:**

Starscream sat on the berth in his cell, a servo over his abdominal plates, feeling his twins inside, kicking and wriggling in the safety of their carrier's womb. If only all of his creations had been safe when they were inside and outside of their carrier…

Hope was playing a game on his datapad beside his carrier, leaning against the adult Seeker's side. They had just been sitting here, not doing or saying much. Starscream couldn't stop thinking about the light sentences those monsters received, and now feared for what would happen to him and his beloved creations.

His wings perked when the door unlocked and soon opened. They lowered when he saw Optimus Prime, the door closing behind him.

"Hello, Starscream, how are you?" The Prime gently inquired.

Starscream swallowed, pulling Hope onto his lap and hugging him. Hope looked up from his game, knowing his carrier was anxious and needed him to comfort him.

Optimus pulled up a chair when he received no answer and sat on it, facing the Seeker. Starscream didn't make optic contact, looking down at the floor, trembling slightly. The truck laced his digits together, then softly spoke.

"A decision has been made of what to do with you." He began, and he saw static filling the adult Seeker's optics. "It's good, Starscream." He reassured softly. "After much debate, going back and forth, and compromising the decision was made to sell you to a buyer who would not cease in trying to buy you. He made many offerings and we believe this will be best. He already owns a few Seekers so understands your needs, and is very caring."

"Just like that?" Starscream finally looked up. "You'll just s-sell me like I'm some scrap of metal? Like I'm property? That I have no rights? H-have all the Decepticons b-been sold and a-are now owned by someone? What about my son? What about my femmlings still inside of me? What w-will happen to them?"

"Your new owner has bought them as well. You won't be separated. He never sells. And, no, not all the Decepticons have been bought. Mostly the Seekers."

"Because we're nothing, right?"

"No, this is the best for you, Starscream. This will ensure you have a home, energon, you are always with your creations, and it will get you away from Iacon. I am allowing this because I know this is the best option you have. That you ever will have."

"My abusers, m-my rapists, the murd-derer of my s-sparklings get only a-a slap on the wrist a-and I-I am s-sold like an in-inanimate object? L-like m-my life d-doesn't matter? H-how is this justice? H-how is th-this fair?! I-" He swallowed, coolant leaking down his cheekplates now. "Th-they are s-still parole e-eligible, Prime! Th-they won't even s-spend a vorn i-in prison f-for raping and b-beating me! I-I was chained t-to a wall and m-made to eat m-my own waste and h-his waste! I-I had my optics gouged out a-and he w-would rape m-my sockets as he-" He hugged Hope tighter, starting to sob. "Where is my j-justice?! Why a-am I j-just a punching b-bag to the u-universe?! I-I was b-beaten by m-my step-sire and g-grew up w-watching my own c-carrier raped a-and beaten. Th-then I was homeless-ss a-and attacked…. A-and Megatron b-beat me constantly d-during the war… I-I lost my trinemates!" He broke down sobbing louder and coolant poured from his optics. "My sparklings k-killed before m-me! I-I was raped a-and beaten _constantly_! Th-they hurt my sparklings! And they… They get _nothing_! WHERE IS MY JUSTICE!?"

Optimus was silent for a bit, watching as the Seeker hugged his son, bawling his spark out. "Starscream… I understand you are upset about this outcome. We can look into a retrial. But, what's best for you is going with the mech who has bought you. I wouldn't allow him to buy you if I didn't think it would be good for you."

"Please… Don't do th-this. Please, don't sell me… Please…"

"Starscream…"

"Y-you think I-I'm lesser b-because I'm a-a Seeker."

"That's not why I let him buy you."

"I don't w-want to be a-a Seeker…" Starscream said almost in a whisper, still crying. "I hate b-being a Seeker. I-I don't want t-to be lesser a-anymore. I want t-to have rights… I-I want to b-be treated a-as an equal…"

"You're not lesser."

"I-I hate my existence… It's just a-a fragging joke…" He stroked Hope's helm as he held him close, still sobbing. "Please… Ch-change them into a-anything b-but a Seeker. I-I want th-them to have r-rights."

Hope swallowed, looking up into those crimson optics of his spark broken carrier.

"Starscream, you will appreciate being sold to this mech. Once you meet him you'll be very happy and enjoy living with him. You'll be safe from Bedlam and everyone else who hurt you. It's far away from here and he has good security. He knows Seekers."

"Leave."

"Pardon?"

"I-I said leave. Just… Go a-away, Prime. I-I understand I-I'm just property t-to be owned… Leave m-me."

Optimus studied him before slowly nodding. "Very well. A ship is scheduled to take you to your owner in two orbital cycles. Is there anything I can do for you until then?"

"Leave us…"

"Very well." The Prime stood and turned to leave.

"And… I-I want to say goodbye to Mayhem."

Optimus looked back at him. "I'll arrange it." He paused. "Congrats on the femmlings, by the way. I hope you are able to enjoy your sparklings at your new home. I will be in touch with the mech to ensure no abuse occurs."

Starscream didn't watch as the Autobot leader left. Once the door hissed shut the Alpha hugged his son tightly as he renewed his bawling, feeling so helpless, so useless, so inferior.

Why couldn't he just be happy?

* * *

Starscream walked down the hallway, his wrists manacled and an escort of armed Autobots with him. He was led through the prison to the cell of the one he wished to see, ignoring all the catcalls and whistles of the other inmates.

"Mayhem, you have a visitor." A guard informed before removing the energy bars.

Mayhem looked up, his jaws setting when he saw the stunning creature before him. Starscream forced a small smile as he approached, the energy bars appearing again once he was inside of the cell.

"Hey." Starscream grinned, then sat beside the tank on the small berth.

"Hey yourself." Mayhem faintly smiled back. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I found out what's going to happen t-to me."

"What?"

Starscream swallowed as he looked down. "I've been sold… I-I don't know to whom, but the Prime claims it's a g-good person who knows Seekers." Starscream looked up at Mayhem. "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared, Starscream. It's not going to be bad."

"Says the one wh-who wasn't just s-sold…"

"Optimus wouldn't sell anyone unless it was a good thing."

"I'm tired of being treated l-like property. I-I'm not property. I'm a person. A living, sentient person. Why don't I have any rights or say in w-what happens to me? I-I joined the Decepticons because Megatron promised to stop this discrimination and hatred towards 'lesser' builts like me. I-I became a D-Decepticon to better m-my life and the lives o-of my people. I never did it f-for glory or power. I-I just wanted equality… A-and we lost… And now I am being sold l-like I'm nothing but scrap… And my abusers weren't even punished. Th-they just got slaps on the wrists a-and told t-to do better. B-Bedlam raped a-and beat me a-and killed my sp-sparklings… A-and h-he wasn't even punished for it."

Mayhem swallowed, watching as the Seeker broke down, crying as coolant flowed down his dark cheekplates, this divine being now broken and inconsolable. He glanced at the energy bars, seeing no one, then back to the Seeker. Without a word, he pulled Starscream onto his lap and hugged him, stroking the flier's upper arm soothingly.

"I know… He killed my sparklings, too… And he hurt someone I now care for… even though Justice was a grounder he didn't even get his rights. None of this is fair. Bedlam needs to be locked away forever or executed. But he'll be free before too long. But, I'll be out before him, and I promise I'll make sure he stays away from you."

"You promise it?" Starscream looked up at him.

"I do." Mayhem paused. "I do care about you, Starscream. I know it sounds stupid… I know I'm stupid… But, when we had our sparklings… I just… I felt a connection to you. I don't know if it's because we created life together, or… Or something else. But I do care for you, Starscream. I don't… I don't want this to be the last time we see each other. I… I want to keep seeing you and… Be friends."

"Friends? You seriously want to be my friend?" Starscream wiped at his optics, calming down, now.

Mayhem sheepishly smiled. "Yeah… I want that."

Starscream offered a faint smile back. "Yeah… Y-yeah, I'd like that."

Mayhem bit his lower lip plate, debating, then spoke. "Starscream… I… I don't want this to sound weird or creepy, or demanding… But I… I was hoping that maybe you'd also… That maybe we could… I just…"

"What?" Starscream perked his wings and ever so slightly cocked his helm, looking so innocent and incredibly gorgeous.

Mayhem swallowed. "That maybe… We could… Have another."

Starscream didn't speak immediately. "Have another s-sparkling?"

"Y-Yeah… I… I'll never find someone. I never had any luck thus far and I know no one is out there for me… But I've always wanted to be a creator… To be a sire. I just… I would like a second chance at that. And you… You're an amazing carrier. I wouldn't want anyone else to care for my creations. You are so kid, and protective, and compassionate towards your creations, and know what to do… And we already have had creations and interfaced a lot so… Ground has been broken there. It's not like… I don't know… Not all knew and awkward, I guess… Maybe I'm wrong asking this… Not like you like me in that way and it's a lot to ask for someone to have a creation with someone they aren't even mated to… Maybe.. Forget it."

Starscream was silent a moment before speaking. "I don't think you're stupid. I-it is a lot t-to ask for, y-you're right. I'll have t-to carry someone inside o-of me and r-raise them with s-someone I am not joined with n-nor romantically b-bonded to."

"Just forget it…" Mayhem said dejectedly, looking away, feeling stupid now.

"I never said I was opposed."

Mayhem looked down at him, optics a little wider, his hopes rising. "No?"

"I'd have t-to think about it. I-I do love my sparklings a-and having them. A-and I do w-want more. And since m-my trinemates are gone how e-else do I get my family?"

"So, we can have sparklings?"

"I'll think about it. I promise I-I will."

"It would mean the world to me if you did have creations with me once again."

"I know. B-but this isn't an easy decision for me. I-I don't know i-if I ever w-want to experience interface again after a-all that happened. I don't kn-know if I will ever be well enough to have anymore. I-I don't know wh-what my new m-master will say…" He swallowed, wings drooping. "I-I don't know if h-he'll be b-breeding me… o-or if he'll let y-you visit, much less i-interface with his property."

"You're not property."

"And yet I-I've been sold as such." Starscream was silent a bit. "I'll think about it. A-and we shall see what th-the future holds."

"Please, do."

"And… No matter what happens… Th-thank you, Mayhem. For everything. Y-you got me away f-from him. Y-you saved m-my life a-and Hope's life. I-I'll always b-be thankful for that a-and in your debt."

Mayhem sheepishly smiled again. "No need to thank, Star."

"Regardless, I shall thank you. Thank you, Mayhem. Thank you so much." He then snuggled against the tank, unable to hug due to the manacles on his wrists.

Mayhem hugged the Seeker, holding him close, loving this new smell of the Decepticon. It was so clean, no more stench of waste, rust, or old energon. He smelled wonderful.

"I'm sorry, Starscream. I'm sorry for raping you, beating you, and mistreating you. I'm so sorry. I-I was wrong to do those things to you."

"I forgive y-you, Mayhem." Starscream looked up at him. "Our creations are proud of their sire. They loved you and are s-so proud of you from whatever th-the afterlife may be."

Mayhem swallowed, coolant beginning to leak down his cheekplates. "You think?"

"I know. A carrier always knows." Starscream faintly smiled.

"Thank you, Starscream." Mayhem hugged him tightly. "You're the best friend I've ever had. I was so wrong to ever believe Seekers were 'lesser' than grounders. You are so much better than… Everyone I've ever thought was my 'friend.' I've made so many mistakes in my life trying to do good, and it took someone I always thought was bad to turn me around. Thank you for helping me find myself again… And thank you for my sparklings and… Hopefully, more in the future."

"Yeah… Maybe…"

"I'll wait for when you're ready. And when you are… If you ever are… I promise to do it only so that it brings you joy, and pleasure, and love."

Starscream slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"I won't rush you. Take your time and think it over.." He paused. "Last time I interfaced you… It felt right to me. Maybe it will feel right to you if we do it again. I hope it does."

"Maybe…"

Mayhem didn't speak for a klik, just petting the Seeker curled on his lap, thinking. "I'll be praying for you and hoping for the best. Keep in touch?"

"I-I shall."

"I'll come see you as soon as I'm able to. And be safe and careful."

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Starscream faintly smirked.

Mayhem smirked back. "Silly Seeker."

"Starscream, you need to wrap up." One of the Autobot guards spoke from the other side of the cell door.

Starscream nodded his helm at the guard before turning to Mayhem. "Guess this i-is goodbye."

"For now, at least…"

"Take care o-of yourself, Mayhem. D-don't make m-me need to come b-back to kick aft for you."

Mayhem grinned. "I'll do my best to stay out of trouble, 'carrier.' I'll make sure to also wash behind my audio receptors and go to recharge on time, and eat dessert after dinner."

Starscream snickered. "Better. O-or else I'll have t-t-to come back here a-and set y-you straight."

"You already have." Mayhem hesitated before lifting the Seeker's chin and kissing him on the lip plates.

Starscream froze, having been trained and beaten enough by Bedlam to not fight back a mocking kiss. But, this kiss was different… It felt… More like the kisses he received from his trinemates. And this helped ease the Seeker, and allow the tank to finish.

"Stay safe, Starscream. Be careful and stay out of trouble."

"It's as if you don't know me at all."

"And take care of those sparklings." He placed a servo over Starscream's abdominal plates.

Starscream looked down, feeling his daughters kicking inside of him, then back at the tank. "Mayhem… Would you d-do me the honor of being the godsire to m-my femmlings?" He inquired as his wings perked.

Mayhem quickly nodded, biting back a sob. "Y-yes, Starscream. I would love that."

"Then it's done. Thank you, Mayhem. F-for everything. You b-be careful. P-play nice with the other younglings a-and tear out the optics of y-your enemies lest they w-watch you in your recharge. Kill swiftly and brutally so your enemies fear a-and cower before you, and let n-not their weapons strike you. Fly safe and true until w-we meet again, and the wind forever be at y-your back, and the wind guide your w-wings in whatever skies you may f-fly. Until we fly together once m-more, keep your blade sh-sharp and soaked in energon, a-and the helms of your enemies on y-your wall."

Mayhem's optics widened some, but soon he realized that this was a Seeker farewell, and that this was acceptance, odd acceptance, but acceptance none-the-less.

"Thanks, Starscream. Um… You also fly safe and… Collect decapitated helms and… Kill the bad people."

Starscream giggled, his wings fluttering. "I shall. Bye, Mayhem of Valvolux. Until the winds guide us back t-together, stay safe and well."

"I will. Be careful yourself."

Starscream snuggled against the tank who hugged him, before sliding off the grounder's lap. The flier walked towards the energy bars, Mayhem's optics locked on those swaying hips and that pert, luscious aft.

"Love you." It just came out of the grounder, and he quickly felt embarrassed.

Starscream perked his wings as he looked back. He sheepishly smiled, wings lowering some. "See you, Mayhem. Thank you… For everything."

The bars dissipated and the sultry creature exited before they appeared once again. Mayhem swallowed feeling stupid about blurting that out. But, little Mayhem made his need known regardless of how the rest of Mayhem felt.

"Fine… You win again." Mayhem grunted as he folded away his codpiece, lied on his back, and went to work with that stunning Seeker on his processor.

* * *

Hope walked alongside his carrier holding his servo, the two were being escorted out of their cell, having just packed their belongings. The adult Seeker's wrists were manacled, his wings low, and he wouldn't make optic contact with anyone. Ratchet had checked them both a couple of joors prior and ensured they were optimal health for the journey as well as their new life. The twins were still alive and healthy, and Ratchet gave Starscream his first anti virus update for his sparklings' health.

The loud clacking of thruster heels sounded as the two Seekers were led for the first time outside, and onto a landing platform. Starscream offlined his optics, letting his scans and sensors feel and enjoy the wondrous sensation of the warm sun, the cool air, and the wind… His wings felt wind on them for the first time in stellar cycles.

The Decepticon and his creation were herded onto a ship, and the Alpha Seeker carefully sat down on a seat, a servo over his abdominal plates as he felt his twins moving inside of him. Hope sat on his lap, and an Autobot tethered the Seeker's wrists to the chair's arms.

Starscream and Hope hugged each other as they looked outside the window, watching the ground grow distant as the ship began its flight, it rattling and shaking until it was finally off the ground. Hope anxiously looked around, never having been on a spaceship before. Starscream purred his engine, pressing his brow against his son's, the two comforting each other as they headed to whatever lied ahead of them.

It took only a couple of cycles before the ship began to descend, their destination nearing. Starscream hugged Hope closer, terrified of what waited for them. All they could see outside the window was a ruined city in the process of being restored, but Starscream couldn't tell which city it was. They all looked the same at this point. The war had done its toll on all of Cybertron.

The ship landed, and the Seeker's perked their wings as they patiently waited in their seat. The Autobot guard approached, unchained Starscream from the chair, and gestured for him to stand. Starscream did so, holding Hope, the Seekerlet's legs over his carrier's hips and arms wrapped around Starscream's neck.

Starscream was led to the door of the ship, watching as the ramp slowly lowered. The guard then began to remove Starscream's manacles.

"Remember, Starscream, you got that chip in your helm so even if you do run you can be tracked." the Autobot reminded him.

Starscream swallowed, recalling how Ratchet had put that in during their final checkup. "Please… D-don't do this…" Starscream quietly begged, beginning to tremble, terrified of what waited for him and his small family.

"Prime's orders." The Autobot finished removing the manacles and stepped aside. "Walk. And don't look back. Your owner is straight ahead."

Starscream's wings drooped, looking down that ramp, the sunlight blinding outside from this dark interior. He swallowed, trembling, feeling his son clinging tightly to him.

"We'll face this t-together." Starscream whispered before taking his first step down the ramp.

Clack. Clack. Clop. Clack. Clack. Clop.

Thruster heels sounded loudly on the ramp before stepping onto the landing platform, the sunlight bearing down on Starscream's vibrant body, and brightly reflecting off their plates.

It took his optics a moment to adjust, not use to being in this powerful light in so long, but when they did he saw before him something he never thought he would.

Seekers. There were Seekers. All of his Seekers were there. They were separated, gathered on either side of the invisible pathway that he had to follow to his new master. But, there were Seekers. Silent, and watchful Seekers.

Starscream swallowed, not sure if they would attack or not. After all, he was the Alpha who had been missing for stellar cycles. They might of claimed a new Alpha and then that Alpha would challenge him and he would have to fight. And, being so heavily sparked it was a fight he would lose and be quickly killed.

But they didn't move. They didn't challenge him. All their wings were neutral or low. And they looked… Surprised, concerned, and even… Happy.

Starscream looked down, not wanting to make optic contact with any of them. He resumed his walk, carrying his son still, down the pathway that they lined. The Seeker's neared, wanting to be as close as possible, but giving him space, still. Starscream continued walking, wings low, feeling so anxious. He heard them whispering, wings were perking, then he saw… Seekerlets. Lots of Seekerlets.

They were all younger than Hope, but there were so many Seekerlets. Then, he began to recognize his Seekers with their designations as his processor began to clear. He saw Contrail, and there was Nacelle. The bright yellow one led him to Hotlink and his trinemates Bitstream and Sunstorm. And then Acid Storm, Ion Storm, and Nova Storm. And Wheezing Arrow, and Elevon, and Nightstrike, and Eclipse, and Turbulence, and Stormrunner, and… His Seekers. He knew all his Seekers. Not the youngling though.

Hope perked his wings as he watched the other Seekerlets all around, and saw so many of his own kind. It felt… Surreal. As if he and his carrier were the only of their kind in the world for so long, and now there were so many of them. All the bright colors, the large wings, the powerful creatures gathered here in silent support of the last of their kind to return home.

Starscream kept walking, nearing the end of this long march to his master. He looked up, then stopped, wings perking. Then, they lowered as he began to sob, the coolant pouring from his optics as his body shook, wings trembling so hard.

He wasn't sure if he ran to them, or they to him, or both, but in a hazy moment he suddenly found himself being held by them. He was a bawling mess when they kissed him on the cheekplates, when he smelled that familiar scent, then heard them crying themselves. And how they hugged him… As tightly as they could, as if he would disappear once more if they ever released him.

"We have you. You're never leaving us again, Starscream. We love you so much." Thundercracker cried as he held onto Starscream with all the love he possessed for his mate.

"Don't ever disappear again, Scree." Skywarp was bawling, his face pressed into Starscream's, his body quaking from all the emotions he was experiencing.

Starscream couldn't speak, he just cried, letting them ravage his faceplates with kisses, nuzzles, and soft face rubs. Then, he saw his master. He saw the one who had bought him. Who had bought all of them and had kept them safe, here in Vos. He saw him and knew he was truly safe, truly free, and knew Bedlam would never get to him again.

Skywarp took Hope away from Starscream, holding the smiling Seekerlet so that his carrier could meet their owner. Starscream couldn't get himself to step forward, just standing there crying as the Autobot got down on a knee and took his servos in his.

"You're safe, Starscream. No one will hurt you ever again. All of you are safe and free here."

Starscream's knees gave out and the Autobot caught him, the two hugging each other firmly, both crying. Both trembling, and both so thankful and happy to be reunited once more.

"You're safe. He will never hurt you again. No one will." Skyfire softly, but firmly spoke to the survivor of such a heinous act. To the last one needing to be rescued, now having all of the survivors of the war. "You and your sparklings are safe. I have you, now. No one else ever will."

And Starscream knew he spoke the truth.

**The End**

* * *

> ****__  
>   
> (****PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT TO TELL ME TO STOP "RANTING" OR CLAIMING THIS WAS A "KINK FIC." CLEARLY THIS SHOWS RAPE IS EVIL AND ABUSE IS BAD!!! AND I WILL WRITE MY AUTHOR NOTES AS I PLEASE TO. THEY HELP EDUCATE ABOUT REAL CRUELTIES DONE TO ANIMALS AND HUMANS AS REFLECTED IN MY FICS AND ORIGINAL STORIES. AND I ALSO WILL RANT ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE BECAUSE I HAVE FANS INTERESTED IN WHAT I'M UP TO AND WANTING TO FOLLOW ME. AS WELL AS HELPING TO RAISE AWARENESS OF THINGS I MAY BE GOING THROUGH IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU, SUCH AS CHILD ABUSE FROM MY PAST, OR THE CYBERBULLIES HARASSING ME CONSTANTLY. THIS FIC WAS SADLY FOUND OUT BY THOSE CYBERBULLIES AND THEY ARE TARGETING IT. THEY EVEN ADMIT THEY HAVE NOT READ THIS FIC, AND YET CLAIM IT'S A "KINK FIC" THAT "GLORIFIES" RAPE. AND THEY ONLY ARE CLAIMING THIS DUE TO NOT LIKING THE FACT I AM AGAINST ANIMAL AND CHILD ABUSE AND AM AN ACTIVIST. IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY PLEASE SAY NOTHING AT ALL. I'M NOT CHANGING FROM BEING A PEACEFUL VEGAN EDUCATING ABOUT ANIMAL CRUELTIES AND OCCASIONALLY RANTING ON MY OWN FANFIC ALL BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED AND INSULTED ME. NOT HAPPENING. ENJOY THE FIC, DO RESEARCH ON VEGANISM/ANIMAL RIGHTS, AND JUST DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES WHEN IT'S ABOUT MY LIFE IF YOU HATE THAT SO MUCH. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ ABOUT MY LIFE.***********)  
>   
>   
>   
> 

**And that is the end of _Screaming Silence_. Thank you every for reading, sharing, leaving reviews, and telling me how much you hate me! XD**

**And, obviously I'm still alive! I'll explain how saving my cat went after I discuss the chapter.**

**So, Mayhem got 7.5 years of prison, Scalpel got 9 years of prison, Brakelight 25 years of prison, Bedlam 31 years of prison, and the rest got 12.5 years of prison. And given how long Cybertronians live this is equivalent to a human spending a few days in prison for raping and murdering someone.  
**

**Why did they get such jokes as punishments? Because that is what happens to non-human animals. Due to them not having their rights, all because humans want to eat, exploit, wear, abuse, and use them, they are viewed as "property" and not equals. And thus people only get a few days of prison or no prison at all for killing 50 dogs, setting horses on fire, etc. And I am talking about actual cases. You can follow me on my Facebook page where I post this stuff daily ([The Vegan Dragon on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/TheVeganDragonArtist/?__tn__=kC-R&eid=ARCzorRF5NnbuY7LE6v0GUz8o0JaNqKwnubFukllBvRP8Gya8W293tnWeOoISrVsl_TKR_mX3JczpZ4E&hc_ref=ARTxH7o08pzti8Q2MvLTRMxUwWNBDqbpqX5r56zmeoMuUi2EHGqyRN6Ktyi1gS8PsUg&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARCDNjeyFRc9PNJj6-0ncOhV6gmvaCUvnX5brwk2F8QgPbgroESf1nqO4nH_ecbdRK_YO39obwwkqizF_-eaTKckfUAyJLLKl_6DefHEgWFVFsVVN1NrlSgMtJnwXRXfjpsby7MPRxyAMOFAKPJzGCpN90jQxQMCkvb5O5vpy8fGddyyTISP6enJVeFt08OrLocxMV44DxkurF86MY1-tH-YvBJ52wk0g44fvzfsDB1NG7I3dMmcIRV70HPDgSuA73rZidTy47ak8Lw_PbfNpalE_1Wd0ZA1fxJcG3_FkDKx3QU5y5BpIWO0eImtoCOhKzA2wFqKLm2jIxhgasaMam34Q70aUabpxD3dQBJDI1U3Ygl1VeZTyqlP1LZbDDr1CouYTUzIw2-xdaeC3QBwZfFLGaQeT5wlGFi9aPfy_5Es29cjmuBpGdcuDNH39zfniSjTrVbio9pt-Iu6_ysv9BzmPF9j5dXIq2WXm2tD6LyFUXf0XP2GHyQQoDyz) in the page to "Like." Just made it this month (March 2019) and it's the FB page to my website I should have done this summer, thevegandragon.com.). And this is all because of carnists. Because of the belief that some lives matter less than others. Because humans want to eat and exploit living beings.**

**So long as people are eating and using animals they won't get their rights, and in turn neither will us humans. The world must go vegan for this to end.**

**Starscream and other Seekers are viewed as "animals" in regards to how humans who think they are "superior" view non-human animals. That's why the owning Starscream wasn't found as guilty. Because it's not illegal to "own" animals. So, owning Starscream was not illegal, nor owning Hope. And that's why Skyfire legally owns the Seekers.**

**So, if you are pissed that Starscream's abusers only got a few days in jail for what he did, then go vegan. Because people kill, rape, and abuse animals the same way or worse and either are punished with a small fine or nothing at all. This is why when an animal abuser get's 20 years us animal rights activist cheer so hard. Because even though it's still nothing for the crimes, it's better than anything we will get in this sick, twisted time.**

**Specieism must end if we are ever to get our equal rights and peace on this cruel world.**

**The abduction was not guilty because the war was still going on so therefore it was taking a prisoner. Also, again, not abduction if an animal according to the fucked up law!**

**And everything Starscream was saying about being a sentient person with rights, feelings, and needing justice is an echo of what all non-human animals are screaming at us. They are being horribly abused, raped, beaten, killed, and exploited, when they are sentient, loving, intelligent beings who need their rights, just as humans do. "In our capacity to suffer a dog is a bear is a whale is a boy." - Phillip Wollen, former CEO of CitiBank, Vegan.**

**"The belief that some lives matter less than others is the root of all evil."**

**"The question isn't 'can they reason' nor 'can they think,' but rather, 'can they suffer?" - Jeremy Bentham**

**"As long as man will massacre animals they will kill each other." - Leonardo da Vinci, Vegan.**

**The anti-virus thing Ratchet gave Starscream for his twins is the vaccines pregnant women get to give their babies immunity until they are old enough for the full vaccine. This ensures babies won't die from Whooping Cough or Measles for the first 3 months of life when they will be able to get proper vaccines. Anti-vaccers, of course, rather children die so don't do this. But, if you're ever pregnant or know someone who is, tell them to get their pregnancy vaccines when in the third trimester. This is LITERALLY a matter of life or death.**

**And Starscream is not in love with Mayhem. Fucking hell, you people are the worst shippers...**

**And some of you assholes guessed the ending or some parts of it for a while now. A big FUCK YOU to you people. You know who you are! :P But, did this ending surprise anyone? Were you guys crying? What were your emotions?**

**That ending scene has been played in my mind a thousand times. Ever since I first thought of this story over 2 years ago I've envisioned that ending. So nice to FINALLY write it out.**

**As for what happens after this ending... Well, Starscream buried his dead babies in Vos, he has his twins, he and his trinemates and Skyfire, and Seekers all live happily ever after, and Starscream handles his depression, madness, effects of the stroke, etc. And Mayhem does see Starscream again.**

**Really, you can make your own ending, but that is my official ending to it for what happens afterwards. As for what happens with the abusers and if Starscream and Mayhem ever have babies, and all of that... You guys can decide for yourselves. I ain't got time to think about that! XD I gots other fics to write!**

**OKAY, NOW UPDATE ON LIFE:**

**So, as I said before, I am obviously alive! :D Not that happy since death means being with Maggie and Genevieve again in heaven, but for now...**

**I got Star back. My last baby who was with my evil, abusive parents is SAFE. I got her and my remaining property. I am finally free from my abusers. I never have to deal with them ever again.**

**Pray that they NEVER get anymore non-human animals because they don't care. They force them to live outside, give them NO medical care, nor feed them properly, and they just don't care. They even say that anyone who spends money on non-human animals is "insane" and "shouldn't have them." They are proud animal and child abusers.**

**Star is sick. She does have kidney disease. It's not an immediate death sentence but it will require medicine and a lot of care. She also has her asthma that has NEVER been treated in her 17 years of life. And any of you who suffer from asthma or know someone who does can guess how miserable that must be to not have been given asthma medicine ever.**

**It's going to be expensive... If you want to help me take care of my babies go[here](https://www.facebook.com/TheVeganDragonArtist/posts/2075223649263751?__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARANuW_qz561m03ClXExD-TAtCX3u69KqW31atTzJtKREZkLVjxuwRlyJT93oVzuDB9Mym2X8Fi68BkbfpclCNEeESXMRT6zY7B1WygaqDWUCAzHkvpzYvPEB4LAf4SfWvqPP2nCtwWWopfcDtGa948qyfja2AlW2c2b6mohkpQM98UHIoXzNnAj27KCJz6q7P7vLUdsQzl38ZOtqqZmbGKzQMbf3t5tBQ2qYJIf_jJHzmW1WUq-NH5s17aAc0Fj5T_QChz1-TlpchdZEOfJS3vdgelEBzYrR5-aCP6W1VKTY3-MwOlkGQlj5dA2_cNNkDbXp4tMi636I73VTcAPTwtZ_owj&__tn__=-R). Reminder to the people of the future this is March 2019.**

**Whenever I get my deviantART account back I will post it there too. Fighting right now for that. Finally was able to speak to a supervisor and they claim that "hostile" actions were being done on my account. Which makes zero sense... If me peacefully educating people about veganism or sharing dragon art is "hostile," then what about these cyberbullies writing polemics about me, hacking other users, posting child porn, sending death and rape threats, and non-stop harassment called? Like, WTF?**

**If you wish to help me fight for my account back which was banned for no reason (I think these cyberbullies just falsely reported me non-stop...) feel free to contact dA staff and tell them to give Ga-Maleven back her account and that the real bullies are those attacking me and other users, and all I did was try to block and ignore them, and had to contact police over this! To learn more about the situation with these cyberbullies see[this](https://www.deviantart.com/ga-maleven/journal/Here-Because-You-Heard-About-Me-Read-This-779608884).  
**

**Anyway, go to "[The Vegan Dragon](https://www.facebook.com/TheVeganDragonArtist/?modal=admin_todo_tour)" on Facebook to find that link. AO3 users will get a direct link [here](https://www.facebook.com/TheVeganDragonArtist/posts/2075223649263751?__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARANuW_qz561m03ClXExD-TAtCX3u69KqW31atTzJtKREZkLVjxuwRlyJT93oVzuDB9Mym2X8Fi68BkbfpclCNEeESXMRT6zY7B1WygaqDWUCAzHkvpzYvPEB4LAf4SfWvqPP2nCtwWWopfcDtGa948qyfja2AlW2c2b6mohkpQM98UHIoXzNnAj27KCJz6q7P7vLUdsQzl38ZOtqqZmbGKzQMbf3t5tBQ2qYJIf_jJHzmW1WUq-NH5s17aAc0Fj5T_QChz1-TlpchdZEOfJS3vdgelEBzYrR5-aCP6W1VKTY3-MwOlkGQlj5dA2_cNNkDbXp4tMi636I73VTcAPTwtZ_owj&__tn__=-R), and Fanfic users can go to homepage for it.**

**Just need to now work on getting money for Star's vet bills, Zephyr's vet bills (She has those bladder stones and now a benign tumor...), and also emergency savings. After spending so much to try and save Maggie and Genevieve I just don't have anymore savings... I spent about $12,000 in three years trying to save them from the abuse of my evil parents. I need help. :(**

**Star is doing well other than being very skinny, arthritis forming, needing her asthma medicine (this is $2,000 a year alone...), and recovering from the hell she lived in. But, I NEVER gave up on my baby. Almost 6 years fighting and I finally have her. This is also why we need veganism. So non-human animals like my babies won't be kept away from their loving mothers all because they are viewed as "property" and therefore kept with evil, abusive parents. Because children also are viewed as "property."**

**Star has a giant cat tree, raised feeder, and her own area now where Zephyr is not able to reach her, and my desk is right there so she can get to me anytime. I even got a special backpack so she can go hiking with me and Zephyr since she LOVES adventures.**

**My heart will always ache that she was not able to see her best friend, Maggie, one last time before her passing... None of this is right.**

**I will now send an official "Fuck You" Email to my parents. I have wanted to tell them this for my entire life. These monsters who did horrible, heinous acts on me, my siblings, and my babies. These monsters who constantly Email and call me to tell me to die and burn in hell for being gay, for being a peaceful vegan, and claiming to be Christians when God does not want us to kill and eat animals, nor be abusive and cruel to ANYONE. They are not Christians. I'm Christian. They are monsters.**

**I will finally be able to tell them to go fuck their homophobic selfs, then block them on my phone and Email. I already had on FB years ago, but this will be official. And remember: Bedlam was based off my father. Remember: _A Prince of Vos_ has much of my childhood in it. That alone tells you everything about how cruel and evil my parents are. And why you need to be happy I am doing this and not think I'm "ungrateful" or some shit.**

**I'm jealous of people who do have good parents. I will never be able to understand people having a good relationship with their parents nor loving them, because I only have known pain, hatred, abuse, fear, and disrespect from mine. They assaulted me when I did get Star and the last of my property.**

**But, I am finally free. And it's time to do what I've dreamed of for years. Fuck you, to the killers and abusers of my babies. Fuck you to the cunts who justify their callous and cruelty towards others by trying to make God the devil, when He weeps at what you are doing.**

**So, please, share the link above and GO VEGAN.**

**But, most importantly, know this: _Screaming Silence_ is about animals being abused by humans. Starscream is all the non-human animals and Bedlam is the animal abuser, and his friends the carnists, and Mayhem that one who goes vegan.**

**That is what _Screaming Silence_ is about. And why it's called that. The animals are screaming, but they are silenced by a sick society, lies from the cruel industries that exploit them, and the selfishness of those who refuse to listen. They are raped, beaten, locked away, bred, their babies killed in front of their mothers, pissed on, forced to live in their own feces, mutilated, viewed as property, have no justice, no rights, and have no choice of their own. Everything that happened to Starscream happens to animals in the meat, dairy, egg, fur, leather, and wool industries. To what happens to animals in labs, in circuses, in zoos and aquariums, in rodeos, in racing, in all forms of animal abuse and exploitation. Go to [adaptt.org](http://www.adaptt.org/index.html) and [Occupy for Animals](http://occupyforanimals.weebly.com/?fbclid=IwAR33gyMU8GmaiPnNlmz56R07eveeVY2GMC5UBFNNZdxsyoH8U5kutC60J_g) to learn more (until my website is made...)**

**Go vegan. That's the moral of this fic.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and hope you read my other fics, or if you have, you look forward to what's next. :)**

 

 


End file.
